Les Anges Pleurent saison 2
by Bocchan-chan
Summary: Les ténèbres ont besoin de la lumière pour exister et vice versa. Cette fois, Ciel et Sébastian vont se retrouver plonger au coeur du combat éternel entre le Bien et le Mal. En sortiront-ils indemnes?
1. Chapter 1

Voilà donc la « saison 2 » des « Anges Pleurent », en espèrant qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première. 

Merci encore de tous vos mots qui ont clos le dernier chapitre. Ils m'ont énormément touchés.

Pour cette suite, je posterai un chapitre tous les mercredis.

Bonne lecture!

**Que le jeu commence**

- Ah Monsieur Michaelis, nous vous attendions. Entrez je vous prie, ne restez pas ainsi sous cette pluie battante! Dit un vieil homme au corps long et sec mais à la figure affable et aux yeux rieurs.

- Je vous remercie. Il est vrai qu'il ne fait pas bon être dehors par ce temps.

- Oh oui, nous avons un hiver très rude cette année. Venez, donnez moi votre pardessus que je le mette à sécher. Ninette va vous présenter à Madame De Lioncourt et à son jeune fils Alexandre. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes attendu avec impatience. Notre petit Maître ne tient plus en place depuis qu'il sait qu'il a un nouveau précepteur.

- Vous m'en voyez honoré. Monsieur...?

- Bernard. Appelez moi Bernard.

- Très bien Monsieur Bernard. Vous êtes le majordome de cette maison depuis longtemps?

- Oh oui, depuis maintenant 43 ans, je sers la famille De Lioncourt, tout comme mon père et mon grand-père avant moi.

- Le métier de majordome est honorable mais fastidieux.

- Oui en effet, « Servir et Protéger ». Telle est la devise d'un majordome !

- Monsieur Michaelis, si vous me permettez je vais aller vous présenter. Dit la voix douce de Ninette derrière eux..

C'était une jeune femme d'à peine un mètre soixante, brune, aux yeux pétillants. Elle portait l'uniforme bleu de la famille et sa coiffe était parée des armoiries des De Lioncourt, à savoir un lion et une licorne.

- Vous êtes servante en ce château?

- Oui et non. Disons que je supervise toutes les personnes chargées de la partie ménage. Ensuite vous avez Paul qui s'occupe de toute la partie entretien et réparations, Gêrome qui lui a en charge les extérieurs, Anais qui supervise les cuisines, Fabrice qui s'occupe des chevaux, et le jeune Hitokiri qui est le fils d'Anais et qui s'occupe aussi des chiens. Nous avons tous et toutes sous nos ordres une batterie de personnes travaillant à temps plein.

- Il y a donc énormément de monde qui vit ici.

- Oui ! Mais les domestiques habitent dans les dépendances, contrairement à nous qui avons une chambre au château.

- Mais Madame la Duchesse n'a pas de mari?

- Non il est mort subitement il y a maintenant un an. Elle en a été très affectée ainsi que son jeune fils, qui n'avait que 13 ans. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même depuis cet incident. Votre venue ne pourra lui être que bénéfique.

Ninette lui fit monter un énorme escalier en marbre incrusté d'or et le conduisit au travers de nombreux couloirs dont les murs regorgeaient de tableaux et tapisseries. Sebastian s'émerveillait devant les richesses que contenait la demeure.

- Ah les français ont réellement un goût certain pour le beau, pensa t-il. Il s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une lourde porte en bois précieux.

- Nous y voilà Monsieur Michaelis.

La servante frappa plusieurs fois à la porte.

- Entrez! Répondit une voix claire.

- Maîtresse, le nouveau précepteur est arrivé.

- Oh eh bien faites le entrer Ninette, ne nous faites pas languir! fit la duchesse en se levant.

Lorsque le diable entra dans la pièce, la première chose qu'il vit fut la lumière qui l'inondait. Et au milieu rayonnait une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse et aux yeux comme des émeraudes. Elle portait une longue robe grenat incrustée de rubis. Sebastian resta un moment à contempler la beauté qui se dressait devant lui.

- Soyez le bienvenu dans cette demeure Monsieur Sebastian Michaelis. Je suis la duchesse Alexandrine de Lioncourt. Et le jeune garçon très mal élevé qui se cache derrière la draperie là, c'est le duc Alexandre. Alex je vous en prie, veuillez sortir de là, vous ne faites pas honneur à cette maison, ni à votre père.

Le jeune garçon sortit une tête timide et observa Sebastian.

- Que le jeune Monsieur n'ait aucune crainte. Je ne suis qu'un diable de major... précepteur. Dit le démon en posant une main sur son torse tout en s'inclinant.

Cela amusa l'enfant qui se décida à sortir complètement.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Répondit l'enfant en s'approchant. Je suis enchanté de vous connaître enfin. L'attente me parut interminable.

- Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse Monsieur.

- Appelez moi Alexandre. J'ai 14 ans mais « Monsieur » c'est vraiment trop pompeux. Et veuillez pardonnez ma timidité...je ne suis jamais très à mon aise avec les étrangers..

- Vous êtes tout pardonné.

- Je vous en prie asseyez vous Monsieur Michaelis ! dit la duchesse en montrant un des fauteuils. Vous prendrez bien un chocolat ou un thé?

- Oh je vous remercie mais le voyage m'a quelque peu barbouillé.

Sebastian resta un moment à discuter avec Madame de Lioncourt et son fils. Il dévorait le jeune garçon des yeux. Il était d'une taille correcte pour son âge, fin au visage encore encré dans l'enfance. Les cheveux auburn, les yeux marron glacé, il avait hérité de la beauté et de la grâce de sa mère. Cependant le démon n'arrivait pas à retrouver Ciel en lui. C'était très troublant. Pourtant il était certain qu'il était là. Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

- Excusez moi Maîtresse, mais Gêrome souhaiterait votre avis pour les jardins.

- Ah très bien. Entre Hitokiri. Puisque tu es là, je vais te présenter Monsieur Michaelis qui va s'occuper de l'éducation d'Alexandre. Je pense que tu pourrais assister à certaines leçons, cela ne te ferait pas de mal. Et puis vu que tu as le même âge que lui vous pourriez réviser ensemble. Approche.

Le garçonnet entra. Il était chétif pour son âge, tellement qu'on aurait pensé qu'il n'avait pas plus de 12 ans. Il donnait la sensation qu'on aurait pu le briser facilement. Il avait un teint de porcelaine héritage de son métissage japonais. La blancheur de sa peau était rehaussée par la couleur noire de ses cheveux et lui donnait un visage de poupée, aux courbes arrondies et douces. L'ensemble tranchait avec la couleur de ses yeux dans lesquels semblait bruler un feu intérieur.

- Bleu roi. Murmura Sebastian en se levant de sa chaise.


	2. Chapter 2

-poussin noir : oui! C'est en effet un clin d'oeil au fait que Ciel est un chien de la Reine. C'est aussi un indice. Et c'est surtout fait pour énerver le Séby en fait mdr.

- bissenchi : tout à fait ! C'est en effet une phrase qui illustre très bien cette rencontre ! Merci de toujours suivre cette histoire!

- Arisu in wonderland : ravie que tu ais aimé la première saison. J'espere que je ne te décevrai pas !

-Groumde : merci ! Disons que j'essaie de vous surprendre encore dans cette seconde saison!

- Ladyshitsuji : ah ça pas tant que ça! Mais tu verras dans les prochains chapitres xd!

- ulquis_girl : merci! Je suis contente de te retrouver !

- Adelle : bon alors je tiens à dire que je dénie toute responsabilité si tu casses un truc ou si tu tombes raide sur ton tapis mdr. J'etais morte de rire en lisant ton com! ptdr; Ah non moi je paie rien du tout !xd

- Ayumi_michaelis : eh bien nous voilà mercredi! Et il se peut que cette saison soit plus triste encore que la première tu sais.! Hehe

- Persephone_X : eh oui c'etait bien évidemment fait expres que tout le monde pense qu'Alexandre était Ciel. Eh bien Hitoriki signifie « châtiment divin » mais également comme tu l'as très bien dit « personne brouillard »

- Comet_Nocta : oui je l'espere en tous les cas! Ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi! J'espere que tu aimeras cette suite autant que tu as aimé « Les Anges Pleurent number one » Et vive Bernard! mdr

- Millarca : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Tu es apparemment la seule à avoir remarqué que CE nom (De Lioncourt) était celui de notre cher Lestat! sniffou. Je suis une fan de Anne Rice et j'aime mettre des petits clins d'oeil sur mes auteurs préférés dans mon histoire.

- J'aime le bleu : tant que c'est pas le vert moi ça me va mdr. Ravie que cette petite intro te plaise. Pourvu que la suite te plaise autant xd. Impressionnable... attends de voir la suite. Mais disons qu'il se comportait différemment car il n'avait pas son Bocchan à ses côtés pour pouvoir lancer des vacheries. Et puis quand l'autre est là, il ne voit plus que lui heheh.

- Ayumuri_chan : oui on peut dire qu'il y a du peuple dans ce château! En effet notre Sébastian est précepteur maintenant ! Quant à Ciel, il est encore endormi mais il guide tout de même les actions de Hito d'une certaine façon; Oui et notamment s'occuper des chiens XD

- toroko_sama : merci de suivre cette suite! Disons que ce nom provient des romans de Anne Rice que je te recommande vivement! Entretien avec un vampire ça te dit quelque chose? Eh bien c'est le nom de Lestat hehe

- Lairy57 : merci infiniment! Cela me fait plaisir!

**Bon alors pour ceux qui connaissent bien Anne Rice, ils savent d'où vient le nom d'Alexandre. Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu ces romans, courez vite en chercher un! Lestat de Lioncourt vous parle? Et Guy de Lioncourt? Avez vous déjà entendu une de ses compositions symphoniques? Il aimait les chants grégoriens et le sacré. Pour ces deux raisons, j'ai décidé que "De Lioncourt" était tout désigné pour cette famille noble avec laquelle nous allons passer un moment.**

**Mais assez parlé ! Bonne lecture!**

**La leçon**

- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller à ce cours Monsieur Alexandre... bougonna Hitokiri.

- Arrête un peu de chouiner... je suis certain que Monsieur Michaelis est très gentil.

- Je ne sais pas trop... il me met mal à l'aise. Il me regarde bizarrement depuis qu'il est arrivé je trouve.

- Il n'est là que depuis trois jours et tu veux déjà qu'il s'en aille. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu Hito? Tu te fais des idées ! Monsieur Michaelis n'a d'yeux que pour Mère.

- C'est peut être à cause de mon métissage... on n'aime pas trop les personnes comme moi d'habitude.

- Ne t'en fais pas! Dit le jeune duc en prenant les mains de son ami dans les siennes. Je suis là et si il est méchant avec toi, alors je demanderai à Mère de le renvoyer. D'accord?

- D'accord. Mais je n'aime pas la couleur de ses yeux! Rouge c'est moche!

- Vous comptez encore bavarder longtemps dans le couloir ou pouvons-nous commencer la leçon? Questionna une voix douce mais non moins autoritaire derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent prudemment. Sébastian se tenait derrière eux et leur souriait.

- Euh non Maître, nous allions entrer... dit évasivement Alexandre quelque peu gêné.

- Vous m'en voyez comblé, dans ce cas ne perdez pas plus de temps mes jeunes Messieurs et poussez donc cette porte pour vous installer. S'amusa le démon en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Oui bien évidemment. Répondit Alex.

- Tu crois qu'il a tout entendu? chuchota Hitokiri dans l'oreille de son ami.

- Aucune idée, mais j'espère pas.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la pièce un peu précipitamment, aucun des deux ne voulant rester en rade avec leur précepteur. La leçon de grammaire leur parut d'ailleurs affreusement longue. Alexandre suivait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait mais voir son ami bailler aux corneilles et regarder par la fenêtre ne l'encourageait vraiment pas à se concentrer. Ils furent soulager lorsqu'après deux heures de torture, Sébastian leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient partir.

- Hitokiri ! Appela le précepteur.

- Oui? Demanda le jeune homme alors qu'il se dépêchait de sortir.

- Restez un instant je vous prie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il me veut? demanda t-il à voix basse à son ami.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je reste dans le couloir au cas où! Tu me raconteras hein!

Alexandre referma la porte, laissant ainsi Hitoriki seul avec Sébastian. Le jeune homme semblait plutôt mal à l'aise et le démon le remarqua. Ce n'était donc pas une impression, pensa -til. Il me fuit bel et bien.

- Asseyez vous.

- Je suis bien debout.

- Vous êtes pratiquement collé à cette porte. Vous avez peur de quoi? Que je vous mange?

- Non.

- Alors dans ce cas, approchez vous.

Le garçon respira un bon coup et s'approcha lentement de Sébastian.

- Que se passe t-il Hitokiri? Je vous ai vu vous ennuyer à mourir durant tout le cours. Suis-je aussi barbant que cela? Ricana Sébastian.

- Ce.. non..

- Soyez franc je vous prie.

- Alors oui. Vous êtes barbant et la leçon encore plus.

- Ohhh voilà qui est dit, et fait tomber toutes mes illusions d'être un bon professeur! Autre chose, j'ai l'impression que vous ne m'appreciez pas beaucoup. Qu'ai je donc fait pour mériter cela?

Le jeune homme refléchit un instant puis dit.

- Je trouve que votre regard à mon égard est malsain. Je n'aime pas ça.

- Malsain? Parce mes yeux sont rouges et que c'est « moche » ? Railla le démon.

- Euh... non. Begaya Hitokiri géné que le professeur ait entendu ce qu'il avait dit dans le couloir.

- Vraiment? Alors expliquez vous donc sur ce point.

- Vous me fixez trop et ça me gêne!

- Oh... je vois. Je pourrais vous mentir, en vous disant que vous vous faites des idées. Mais voyez vous mon jeune Monsieur, je ne mens jamais. Il se trouve que vous me faites penser à une personne que j'ai énormément appréciée, un jeune garçon de votre âge, dont j'ai été le majordome pendant des années et qui me manque beaucoup.

- Ah? Et où est-il?

- Il est mort. Répondit simplement le démon en guettant la moindre réaction de son interlocuteur.

- Ah...je... je suis désolé. Mais je ne suis pas ce garçon.

- Je vais tacher de ne plus vous indisposer.

- J'en suis fort aise.

- Et en échange, vous ne me fuirez plus ?

- Je ne fais aucun troc Monsieur Michaelis. Faites donc et alors les choses s'amélioreront d'elles-mêmes. Je suis toutefois soulagé que ce regard insistant à mon égard n'ait rien à voir avec mon métissage.

Cette même assurance, cette même arrogance; comme il était bon de retrouver un peu du mauvais caractère de Ciel Phantomhive dans ce gamin. Pensa le diable de fort bonne humeur qui se languissait de voir à nouveau cette âme si désirable retrouver son corps d'origine.

- Rassurez vous, je ne porte aucune importance à ce genre de choses et si cela peut vous rassurer, je trouve que vous avez des yeux absolument magnifiques.

En disant cela, Sébastian s'était rapproché du jeune homme et s'était penché pour le fixer plus intensément. Ces prunelles sanguines qui le dévoraient firent rougir le garçonnet qui demanda la permission de quitter la pièce et se faufila rapidement à l'extérieur, se disant que cette étonnante et soudaine déclaration de la part de son précepteur était tout sauf _rassurante. _

Le diable savait qu'il avait effrayé le jeune homme, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire ces mots qui lui brulaient les lèvres. Et puis, se dit-il, s'il ne le provoquait pas un peu, son jeune maître ne se reveillerait jamais.

- Ahhh Bocchan, comme j'aime ce petit jeu qui vient de commencer entre nous ! Vous êtes tel un chat. Pour l'instant vous vous dérobez, mais je vous attraperai et bientôt vous ronronnez à nouveau dans mes bras. Oh oui bientôt ,je caresserai ce beau visage qui était le vôtre et j'embrasserai avec délice vos lèvres adorables.


	3. Chapter 3

- Poussin noir : rose qui devient fluo dans le noir c'est la grande classe!xd Ah oui, ca c'est clair que le Séby s'ennuie quelque peu... xd. Mais ne t(inquiète pas pour le Séby, il trouve toujours une occupation. En mangeant de la charlotte? Tsa! Tu veux récupérer des centimètres? Attention à l'aisance!

- Ayumi_michaelis : ah ça Sébastian s'est lancé dans une sacrée épopée le pauvre xd. Ah mais j'espere en effet te surprendre dans la partie qui suit déjà.

- Kine : alors oui en effet tu es très proche de la vérité ! Humm finir ensemble je ne sais pas! Xd. J'ai fait une fin pas triste pour la première saison!

- ulquis_girl : bien sûr qu'il est chaud le Séby, dès qu'il voit Ciel il est comme ça xd

- Groumde : oups je suis percée à jour! Il est vrai que si je regarde la première saison, il y a peu de chapitres qui font vraiment avancer l'histoire. XD; Mais j'adore les petits dialogues où ils se cherchent mdr. Oui en effet on reconnaît bien Sébastian et au fil des chapitres cela va se confirmer. Je prendrais en compte ton avis pour la fin. Même si pour le moment je n'en ai aucune idée! Lol

- toroko_sama : oui en effet, imagine un gars te dévorant des yeux avec ben euh.. des yeux rouges.. dead. Moi je me barre un peu là xd. Oui Hito est mignon, mais ce n'est pas notre Ciel xd.

- Comet_Nocta : oui j'imagine bien le Bocchan dans un placard tiens. Il braillerait comme un veau mdr. Tu sais à quoi m'ont fait penser tes surnoms? kirikirikiri... DEAD;

- Adelle : ah tu as une très tres bonne idée! J'aimerais bien le rencontrer le Séby. Seulement il y a deux problèmes majeurs : les Sébastian ça ne courent pas les rues (et c'est bien dommage!) et aussi je n'aime pas faire les courses (je n'y vais jamais xd). Bon je ferais une exception sinon, avec ce slogan d'enfer (hehehe)! Alors oui laisse donc les chiens inexistants du voisin tranquille sinon Froggypoupou prendra cher! Mdr

- Ayumuri_chan : oui en effet Alex et Hito s'entendent très très bien et cela posera problème pour la suite. Disons que Ciel dort dans Hitoriki. Hito est un être à part entière, il ne fait que renfermer l'âme de Ciel. Il y a donc deux âmes dans le corps d'Hito. Reste à Sébastian de la réveiller pour la ramener dans son propre corps. Et ça c'est pas gagné!

- Lairy57 : ah j'entends bien ce cri! xd. Perçant c'est bien ça?

- Persephone_X : oui c'est châtiment divin en effet. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant puisque c'est un dieu de la mort qui a rendu son jugement. Quant à « enfant brouillard » c'est aussi très bien adapté puisque l'âme de Ciel est comme dans un brouillard épais. Elle ne voit pas la lumière. XD; Ahh ce cher Lestat, encore un sacré coco celui-là! Un autre personnage démoniaque attachant!

**Flash Back**

Deux mois plus tôt.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que tu te sois encore trompé mon cher Michaelis.

- Arrête de ricaner comme un idiot Lucifer. Dit Sébastian menaçant tout en se retournant.

- Puis-je m'asseoir à tes côtés?

- Et si je refuse?

- Oh cela me briserait le cœur bien sûr! Ironisa l'Archange tout en prenant place à la table de son ancien ami.

Suite au jugement final d'Undertaker, le démon s'était lancé à corps perdu dans ses recherches, espérant trouver rapidement son jeune maître et le ramener dans son corps d'origine.

«_Quant à vous Sébastian, vous devriez vous dépêcher! Un an ça passe très vite et l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive peut être n'importe où et dans n'importe quel enfant, fille ou garçon. »_ Telles étaient les paroles du shinigami et Sébastian en éprouvait amèrement la véracité. Il pensait en effet que retrouver Ciel allait être chose aisée en raison du pacte, mais il n'avait pas prévu que le sceau allait être « endormi » jusqu'à ce que l'enfant retrouve la mémoire. Ainsi son jeune maître ne brillait pas telle une perle de lumière au milieu des ténèbres. Il demeurait totalement invisible et se fondait dans la masse d'humains sans aucun intérêt. Le diable serrait les mâchoires. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il le cherchait et il commençait à désespérer de le retrouver. Le monde était si vaste. Il avait cru enfin avoir mis la main dessus mais le jeune garçon en question s'était révélé insignifiant. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller à la colère et d'en avoir fait pâtir cet enfant sans défense. Frustré, il lui avait pris son âme et avait déchiqueté son corps. Furieux de n'avoir su se contrôler, il avait erré un moment et avait fini par échouer dans cet estaminet minable où la fange côtoyait les brigands.

- Te voilà donc en Allemagne. Il paraît qu'on y mange très bien, surtout dans la région de Hambourg! C'est un pays charmant tu ne trouves pas? Demanda Lucifer avec un air amusé.

- Il le sera si je_ le_ trouve ici. Quant à la nourriture je dirais qu'elle ne passe pas.

- Ton palet trop délicat sans doute! Ah ah. Pauvre petit Franz tout de même... ce n'était encore qu'un enfant...une graine à peine germée...En tous cas je ne te félicite pas! Tu as tout éparpillé partout dans la chambre comme un sagouin! J'ai été obligé de nettoyer après ton passage tu sais? Cette attitude puérile de démon frustré va t'attirer des ennuis si tu continues.

- Tu te recycles en femme de ménage? Tu devrais faire attention, il paraît que ça devient un métier dangereux de nos jours! De plus, me suivrais-tu partout comme un chien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je surveille toujours mes arrières! Ah ah! Pour ta seconde question, disons que je suis sur une piste.

- Ah oui? Ton flair t'a mené jusqu'à _lui_? Tu l'as trouvé? Demanda précipitamment le démon.

- Comme si j'allais te le dire! S'esclaffa Lucifer. Allons allons ! Ne fais donc pas cette tête. J'ai des pouvoirs et des relations que tu n'as pas mon petit Michaelis.

- Si tu es venu ici pour me narguer va t-en !

- La France est un très beau pays, mon « ange ». Chuchota l'homme aux longs cheveux argentés tout en se levant. Un pays vraiment _magnifique_.

Ces quelques mots décidèrent Sébastian à faire une visite approfondie de ce pays. Il connaissait Lucifer depuis trop longtemps. L'Autre n'avait certainement pas dit cela pour rien. Et son sale petit air innocent ne trompait personne et certainement pas lui!

Il souhaita commencer par le sud, le Nord Pas de Calais lui rappelant trop de souvenirs. Il se souvenait en effet des jérémiades de son jeune maître qui ne voulait plus marcher. Il le revoyait encore attablé (avachi) dans ce salon de thé surchauffé, laissé à la merci de tous ces plaisirs sucrés, alors que lui-même avait dû affronter le froid et le vent pour aller à la recherche d'Undertaker.

- Ahhh, pensa t-il avec nostalgie, comme il aimerait lui préparer de délicieuses douceurs pour son palais délicat et exigeant.

Après pratiquement un mois de recherches il arriva à la Vallée de la Loire, la région des châteaux. Il se plut à fouler du pied les ruelles pavées, à s'asseoir dans les jardins arborés et fleuris, scrutant les gens, à l'affut du moindre son, du plus infime indice.

- Je veux rentrer maintenant! C'est un ordre!

Sébastian se retourna brusquement à l'entente de ces mots. Il se précipita pour trouver celui qui les avait prononcés. La façon dont ils avaient été dits lui rappelait trop de choses, et c'était assurément la voix d'un jeune garçon. Mais il arriva trop tard, et vit un fiacre partir à vive allure.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Sébastian à l'un des badauds.

- C'est le jeune duc Alexandre de Lioncourt. Un sacré petit monsieur et un fichu caractère du haut de ses 14 ans. Son précepteur a pris une ronflée! ah ah ah.

L'âge, le caractère, tout concordait. Sébastian décida de se fier à son intuition et de toutes façons il n'avait guère le choix. Mais il fallait qu'il approche le jeune homme pour en être sûr.

- Je suis justement à la recherche d'une place de précepteur ou de majordome. Dit le diable en souriant.

- Oh je ne pense pas que cette famille cherche quelqu'un. Leur majordome est là depuis des années et ce précepteur n'est pas prêt à s'en aller à mon avis. Ma sœur a été quémander pour servir en tant que femme de ménage et elle est revenue bredouille. Navré pour vous mon bon Monsieur.

- Je vois. Merci.

La nuit tomba rapidement. On entrait en effet dans l'hiver et les jours commençaient à raccourcir sérieusement.

Sébastian fixait la fenêtre d'un bel appartement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il atterrit sur la terrasse et entra.

- Bonsoir Monsieur le précepteur. Ronronna le diable.

- Mais..mais.. qui êtes-vous? Bégaya l'homme en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

- Personne. Répondit Sébastian en souriant, laissant entrevoir ses crocs.

En disant cela le démon arracha la tête du précepteur d'un seul coup de griffes, avant que celui-ci ne se mette à hurler ou à appeler à l'aide.

- Douce nuit mon cher Monsieur.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Uruviel_calimero : et oui! Beaucoup de références en effet! Notre Lulu en femme de ménage... DSK aurait eu une bien belle surprise xd! Le Bocchan aime le sucre parce que c'est un bec fin! Le petit cake aux pommes était bien bon fut dit en passant hehehe. Vivement que je te montre ma région de la Vallée de la Loire! xd_

_- Groumde : ah oui le Séby te plait lorsqu'il est très vilain? Eh bien réjouis toi car il va pas s'arranger le tit père XD; Alors en effet le Lulu fomente à mort et c'est extrêmement louche qu'il devienne sympa tout à coup hehe_

_- Une p'tit lectrice fantome : je suis ravie que les « anges pleurent » te plaisent! Oui j'ai été voir du coup le bouquin dont tu m'as parlé. J'aime en effet beaucoup les vampires. L'amour entre femmes a aussi la part belle avec Anne Rice et c'est très bien car ça change!_

_- Bissenshi : alors notre Sébastian a tué le précepteur car celui-ci voulait rester au service des Lioncourt et il n'allait pas être viré XD; Séby n'a pas de temps à perdre alors oui il se montre un peu pressé lol_

_- LadyShitsuji : comment ça tu voudrais voir Sébastian arracher la tête de ce pauvre homme! hannnnnnn! Pas bien!_

_- toroko_sama : oh tu sais Sébastian n'est plus tenu en laisse alors il est capable de tout... DEAD_

_- Arisu in Wonderland : oui! je suis contente que tu l'ais vues hehe. Il y avait aussi l'allusion aux graines germées en allemagne mdr. J'aime bien faire des petits clins d'oeils à l'actualité dans mes histoires._

_- Persephone_X : mdr oui c'est en effet une très bonne idée pour y envoyer nos ennemis! Ou alors tu appelles le Séby qui se fera un plaisir de les faire claquer ENCORE plus vite! Oui c'est vrai que l'image de Lucifer en soubrette avec le plumeau et tout ça... ça casse le mythe! Imagine la gueule de Satan s'il le voyait rabouler en enfers comme ça!_

_- ulquis_girl : oui il est très tres vilain!_

_- Ayumuri_chan : oui tous les moyens sont bons effectivement pour retrouver Ciel. Sébastian est capable du pire et comme tous les démons il n'est pas patient quand il veut quelque chose xd. Aller à la Tour Eiffel? Pourquoi pas!_

_- Adelle : Un chapitre par jour c'est un travail de tous les diables hehehe. Ah jamais les dialogues avec Hito n'égaleront ceux avec son cher Bocchan xd; Passe le bonsoir à Frogounetounet!_

_- Ayumi_michaelis : ah j'espère te surprendre encore avec la partie qui suit. Les mouchoirs ce ne sera pas encore pour tout de suite mais oui il est possible qu'ils servent un jour !_

_- Comet_Nocta : je me demande si la partie qui suit va t'inspirer une autre blague mdr. Si c'est le cas j'attends de voir ça avec impatience! Alors le Lulu est vilain mais attends un peu de voir ce dont le Séby est capable !_

Je tiens avant tout à préciser que tous ces petits paragraphes retranscrivent les pensées profondes de Sébastian, ses émotions, les choses telles qu'il les perçoit et les ressent, sa vision des choses. C'est un peu comme si c'était notre diable lui-même qui avait écrit ce chapitre xd. Bonne lecture donc!

**Monsieur Bernard**

Sébastian s'ennuyait sérieusement. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il exerçait la profession de précepteur au sein de la famille De Lioncourt. Certes c'était un métier gratifiant et honorable, certes c'était une position enviable et fort bien payée. Mais c'était un fait : Sébastian s'ennuyait.

Il repensait avec nostalgie à sa fonction de majordome, lorsque les journées lui paraissaient trop courtes, lorsqu'il devait utiliser une partie de ses nuits pour terminer son travail (et celui des autres!), lorsqu'il en venait à maudire son jeune maître de le déranger pour de futiles raisons alors que le temps passait si vite. Quelle époque bénie! Pensait-il.

Sébastian enviait Monsieur Bernard qui occupait au sein de la famille De Lioncourt, la _merveilleuse_ fonction de majordome, alors que lui était cantonné à celle de précepteur, ne logeant même pas au sein du château, ne voyant son jeune maître ou du moins celui qui renfermait son âme que très peu de temps dans la semaine. Comme c'était frustrant de le contempler uniquement pendant les cours. Il aurait aimé être tout le temps près de lui. Sentir l'odeur de cette âme délicieuse à l'intérieur du jeune Hitoriki et ne pouvoir en être proche à chaque instant, était une vraie torture.

De plus, cela ne lui permettait pas d'agir à sa guise. Car si déclic il devait y avoir pour que son jeune maître se réveille de sa léthargie, moins de temps il passerait à ses côtés, plus de temps cela prendrait pour le ramener. Il devait percer la personnalité du jeune Hitoriki pour atteindre Ciel caché derrière. Sans compter sur ce serpent de Lucifer qui devait très certainement trainasser dans le coin. Après tout c'était lui qui lui avait indiqué le pays où Ciel se trouvait. Nul doute qu'il était là à attendre vicieusement, comme un sangsue prête à bondir sur de la chair fraiche, le bon moment pour agir! Peut-être qu'en ce moment même, cet être insuportable se gaussait de lui et de sa minable position de précepteur qui l'obligeait à quitter les lieux chaque fois qu'on n'avait pas besoin de ses services. Cet éloignement était une source de danger, car pendant ce temps là il ne pouvait veiller sur son maître. « Il faut que ça change! » Pesta le diable en tapant du poing sur le mur de sa chambre.

Sébastian admirait Monsieur Bernard, ce vieux Monsieur de soixante dix ans, qui accomplissait son travail à la perfection, dirigeant avec brio toute l'armada de personnes servant au château. Le diable le soupçonnait de ne pas dormir beaucoup. Toujours impeccable, toujours aimable, si sérieux dans son travail, si serviable et dévoué envers ses maîtres, Monsieur Bernard lui faisait penser à Monsieur Tanaka. Ahh ce cher Monsieur Tanaka, se dit Sébastian, à qui il avait dû raconter une histoire abracadabrante, tout comme aux autres domestiques et aux proches de Ciel d'ailleurs. Il leur avait dit que le pauvre maître avait été kidnappé par des truands; qu'ils devaient garder le secret sous peine de voir l'industrie Phantom couler financièrement; que Lui, Sébastian, se lançait à sa recherche et ne reviendrait qu'avec le jeune maître sain et sauf.

Monsieur Tanaka s'était montré très droit, comme à son habitude dans ses moments là, contrairement à d'autres dont le démon avait dû supporter les pleurnicheries et autres moucheries incessantes et bruyantes.

Sébastian aimait beaucoup Monsieur Tanaka qui avait eu la bonté et la _sagesse _de lui laisser son poste de majordome de la famille Phantomhive. Monsieur Bernard lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il était un majordome jusqu'au bout des ongles, allant jusqu'à refuser une quelconque aide proposée avec « bonté et bienveillance».

Toutefois, Monsieur Bernard était trop fier pour reconnaître que son âge avancé risquait de lui causer du tord. Que la fonction de majordome était éreintante et nécessitait une attention de chaque instant.

Il n'était pas assez sage pour accepter l'aide d'un diable de majordome et accepter de lui passer progressivement le flambeau, souhaitant accomplir son devoir envers les De Lioncourt jusqu'au bout.

« Je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'abandonner cette famille ! » avait-il dit lorsque Sébastian lui avait si « aimablement » proposé de le soulager quelque peu de ses tâches journalières fastidieuses.

Le diable avait été tenté d'exaucer sur le champs ce souhait formulé avec tant de conviction, de permettre à ce vieux Monsieur, qu'il admirait, mais enviait, de prendre le repos tant mérité après des années de dure labeur.

Cependant, Monsieur Bernard lui rappelait Monsieur Tanaka. Une chance pour lui. Car le démon Sébastian préféra lui laisser la vie sauve et jeta le discrédit sur lui, en allant rouvrir la petite porte de la remise. De vilaines personnes qui se trouvaient dans les parages, _par le plus grands des hasards,_ réussirent à rentrer. Ahhh que d'horribles choses seraient arrivées, si Monsieur Sébastian Michaelis n'avait pas oublié sa sacoche et n'était pas revenu la chercher; s'il n'avait pas aperçu ces méchants brigands à temps. Comme Madame De Lioncourt lui avait été reconnaissante, comme elle avait été impressionnée par sa force et sa témérité, comme il avait brillé devant elle. Comme le pauvre Monsieur Bernard s'était confondu en excuses, lui qui depuis 43 ans n'avait jamais failli, lui qui vérifiait toujours toutes les portes. Comment celle-ci qu'il était sûr d'avoir fermée, s'était retrouvée ouverte? Pourtant comme l'avait fait remarquer Paul, il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction et tout le monde, à part Monsieur Bernard, était couché à cette heure tardive.

- L'âge sans doute... avait dit Anais avec peine.

Dans sa grande bonté, Madame la duchesse décida de garder Monsieur Bernard à son service. Elle fut toutefois bien désolée d'admettre qu'il faudrait trouver un nouveau majordome pour le remplacer, le cantonnant à quelques travaux d'intendance.

Fort heureusement Monsieur le précepteur Sébastian Michaelis avait été un excellent majordome et se trouvait tout disposé à reprendre cette fonction sur le champs.

- Vous êtes notre sauveur! avait dit Madame De Lioncourt en lui prenant les mains.

- Que nenni Madame ou plutôt Maîtresse. Ne pensez pas que c'est _VOUS_ que je sauve! _Et tout en __regardant Hitoriki dans les yeux, il mit une main sur son cœur, s'inclina et dit _: je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome.


	5. Chapter 5

-Uruviel_calimero : tout à fait! Le mot « sagesse » n'est pas là par harsard! Il est certain que Monsieur Tanaka n'aurait pas fait de vieux os sinon mdr; Je pense qu'en effet Ciel a imposé Sébastian qui a su s'imposer xd. Oui bientôt la Japan Expo! Hehe!

-Groumde : je pense que Sébastian est capable d'une certaine forme de respect envers ceux qui savent se montrer conciliants avec lui xd. Oh oui le revoilà majordome et en effet il va en profiter grandement!

-LadyShitsuji : Oui la réplique cultissime que tout le monde attendait à chaque page ou épisode xd

-Persephone_X : oh mais notre Séby est à la fois précepteur et majordome! Il a peur de s'ennuyer xd. L'avoir comme professeur nous rendrait je pense assidus xd. Quant à sa façon de faire pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ben... c'est démoniaque quoi lol

-Adelle : bien sûr que cela va le rapprocher de Hitoriki! C'est bien son but à notre démon préféré. Alors en effet pendant le mois d'août je ne pourrais poster mais je me rattraperai! Bavouse à tout ton zoo mdr. Quant à Monsieur Spock... chut XD

-Comet_Nocta : «je suis sûre que Lulu se cache dans les toilettes avec des magazines douteux... » j'ai bloqué tout de même un moment là mdr. Car Lulu ben.. c'est mon diminutif -o-

- bissenshi : oh oui il est bien fier de lui! Et nous on aime l'entendre dire!

- toroko-sama : oui il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait par la ruse qui est aussi un mode opératoire des démons xd. Le bon Ciel? Il l'espere bien en tous cas!

- Ayumi-michaelis : laisser la porte fermée? et manquer l'occasion de s'incruster encore un peu plus? mdr

- Ayumuri-chan : merci! Oui Sébastian est obsédé par Ciel et cela va aller crescendo. On voit que Sébastian a une forme de respect pour Tanaka dans le manga, peut etre parce qu'il s'est toujours conduit comme un majordome impeccable.

**« Lorsque je me laisse aller à être ce que je suis, je deviens celui que je pourrais être » **

**Lao-tseu**

- Bonjour Monsieur. Il est temps de vous réveiller. Dit Sébastian en ouvrant les épais rideaux de tapisserie de la chambre d'Alexandre.

Le chambre était grande et remplie d'objets très étranges. Apparemment le jeune duc aimait collectionner tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'astronomie, se passionnant pour Léonard de Vinci dont le génie s'était malheureusement éteint trop tôt à Amboise, ville se situant juste à coté de Tours où se trouvait le château de la famille de Lioncourt. Le plafond représentait la voûte étoilée et la lune semblait se déplacer chaque fois qu'on bougeait dans la pièce. Elle paraissait illuminer la nuit. Assurèment un peintre de renom avait réalisé ce chef d'oeuvre.

Le jeune homme s'étira et se réveilla doucement, sans protester. Le diable pensa qu'il était vraiment facile à vivre. Il l'habilla et l'informa que le petit déjeuner était prêt au petit salon.

Hitoriki quant à lui, était déjà levé depuis bien longtemps, devant aller s'occuper des chiens dont il avait la charge. Sébastian souhaitait au départ aller le voir mais, après avoir entendu les aboiements au loin, il avait décidé que finalement il était plus urgent d'aller réveiller le duc.

Madame de Lioncourt était installée dans le séjour et caressait avec un air absent, son chat persan. Sébastian était tombé «_ amoureux_ » de cette merveille dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Sa toison blanche immaculée et soyeuse, ses yeux verts anis, son air intelligent et espiègle l'avaient incontestablement séduits. Le chat appreciait apparemment beaucoup le démon, et celui-ci était aux anges dès que l'animal gracieux venait lui montrer quelques gestes d'affection. Alexandrine avait été très étonnée du comportement de son compagnon qui d'ordinaire ne manifestait qu'une totale indifférence.

- Eh bien il semble que mon cher Lucius vous aime Sébastian. Lui qui ne supportait que Monsieur Bernard, on dirait bien qu'il a également trouvé en vous son nouveau majordome.

- C'est un charmant ami que vous avez là Maîtresse.

- Oui, cela fait trois ans qu'il partage ma vie. C'est un chat caractériel mais fidèle. Mon cher époux en était d'ailleurs jaloux. Il disait que ce chat m'avait envoutée.

- Les chats sont des animaux fascinants et tellement mystérieux. Chuchota Sébastian d'un air énamouré.

- Vous semblez aimer les chats mon cher.

- Oui en effet, contrairement aux chiens que je deteste.

- Ah oui? Eh bien n'en parlez pas à Hitoriki ! Ils les adorent!

- Ahh... mon ancien maître les aimait également. Malheureusement...

- Comment était votre ancien maître?

- Incomparable, irremplaçable.

- Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Il est mort jeune.

- Quelle tristesse. Un enfant ne devrait jamais mourir avant ses parents.

- Rassurez vous, il n'est pas mort avant eux.

- Mais c'est une tragedie! Ne m'en dites pas davantage... c'est une histoire trop triste pour être racontée de bon matin. Il fait si beau dehors, ne gachons pas cette journée. Pour une fois qu'il ne pleut pas!

- Oui en effet, mieux vaut ne pas penser à ce jour funeste où mon jeune maître a rendu son dernier soupir.. cela risquerait de me rendre de fort mauvaise humeur et en ce moment je dois dire qu'elle cause beaucoup de dommages collatéraux aux personnes qui croisent mon chemin.

- Vous dites Sébastian?

- Que la colère n'est pas une bonne chose, encore moins pour quelqu'un comme moi.

- Et votre maître vous manque ? demanda une voix claire derrière eux.

- Ah Alexandre, vous voilà. Venez mon fils. Avez vous bien petit-déjeuner?

- Oh oui! Apparemment Sébastian connaît beaucoup de choses en cuisine. Anais m'a dit être jalouse !

- Vous aimez les pâtisseries jeune Monsieur ?

- Moi pas vraiment mais Hito est un grand gourmand! Ah ah

Le diable sourit à l'entente de ces mots. Ainsi « le réceptacle» aussi aimait le sucre, à moins que cela ne soit l'esprit de son jeune maître qui s'éveille doucement. Cette dernière pensée le mit de fort bonne humeur.

Il se fit rêveur. Peut-être qu'Anais aurait besoin de quelques jours de vacances? Pensa t-il. C'était toujours mieux que de lui offrir un séjour prolongé dans une boîte en sapin! Et puis il ne pouvait pas s'en débarasser tout de même! Cette femme était _gentille _et également la mère de Hitoriki qui renfermait son jeune maître. Et puis, il risquait d'avoir William T. Spears sur le dos ou pire Monsieur Spock s'il continuait à tuer à tout va sans faire attention. Mieux valait rester sage et ne pas attirer sur lui et sur son cher Bocchan, les regards de cette bande de bigleux !

Mais tout de même, toute cette armée de personnes grenouillant dans la cuisine n'était pas nécessaire! Se dit le démon. Lui seul pouvait bien suffire! Pas besoin de tout ça!

Sébastian décida de remanier un peu l'organisation du château. Il avait besoin d'occuper ses journées et ses nuits. Alexandre et sa mère n'étaient pas, à eux deux reunis, aussi exigeants que Ciel dans son meilleur jour et le diable détestait l'ennui plus que tout. Il y avait dans ce château, beaucoup trop de monde, beaucoup trop de chiens et pas assez de chats!

Il restait bien sûr à persuader la duchesse, mais elle ne semblait pas insensible à ses charmes, comme toutes les autres femmes d'ailleurs, ricana t-il. Et puis son mari était décédé depuis un an alors elle devait se sentir bien seule.

Sébastian s'imaginait déjà investir l'immense cuisine, cococtant des merveilles pour ravir le palet de « l'enveloppe ». Cela pourrait peut être rappeler des choses à Ciel. L'attrait du sucre ferait peut etre des miracles!

- Ahh Bocchan, quand vous reviendrez enfin à vous, je vous extirperai de ce corps, dussais-je l'ouvrir en deux, je vous emmenerai vers le vôtre, magnifique, pour vous y déposer délicatement et ENFIN je pourrais à nouveau être près de vous.

Sébastian sortit de la pièce, laissant ses nouveaux maîtres seuls, entra dans sa nouvelle chambre et alla sur le balcon.

- Que cette demeure est magnifique, sans compter les jardins. Assurèment Bocchan, votre manoir paraît bien miteux à cotê d'une telle merveille. Ironisa le démon. Pourtant, plus le temps passe, et plus ce château me paraît laid. Plus il me paraît désolé, plus ses habitants m'exaspèrent, tellement fades, tellement gentils, tellement... lisses. Si vide sans vous, si inconsistant.. ce monde a perdu ses couleurs. Votre absence me devient insupportable. Une belle maison.. une si gentille famille...revenez moi vite Bocchan... sinon je risque de me laisser pleinement aller à être celui que je suis et ….ce château va se vider rapidement de ses habitants.


	6. Chapter 6

- Uruviel_calimero : bien sûr que ça marche non mais! J'en ai pas encore écrit une ligne XD; Oui un super we en effet où on s'est bien amusées malgré les quelques errances dont nous avons été victimes mdr. Bon déguisée en Ciel, j'ai quand même réussi à me faire draguer par un homo... dead

- Groumde : j'aime l'idée du chantage au sucre, mais rien ne se passe comme on s'y attend alors peut être que notre Sébastian trouvera un autre moyen pour se rappeler aux bons souvenirs de son cher Bocchan xd! Peut être que ce moyen là te plaira hehe

- TheLadyBluebird : ah mais je t'en prie! Merci de toujours suivre cette histoire!

- Mlle Spock : si ton petit Claudo se balançant tranquillement au bout de son fil te fait écrire plus vite j'en suis ravie! En tous cas super journée que nous avons passée! Sinon oui Ciel est « perturbé », c'est le cas de le dire! Quant à la fameuse phrase : « rassurez vous il n'est pas mort avant eux », elle est en effet horrible, ce qu'il l'est c'est surtout l'emploi du mot « rassurez vous ».

-Caucheumd : je suis bien contente que cette suite te plaise! Oui l'amour a changé Sébastian, qui désormais a quelque chose à chérir. Et quand on peur pour l'être aimé, on est capable de tout, même du pire,

-LadyShitsuji : on peut penser que Sébastian est déprimé, mais je pense qu'il devient plus qu'impatient. Et ce n'est désormais plus un démon « tenu en laisse » comme aime tant le dire Will. Alors...

- Comet_Nocta : j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Tu verras comme Sébastian est charmant quand il s'y met mdr

- Amy_Listing_Schafer : pour m'embêter? tkt si tout le monde m'embêtait comme ça j'en serais bien contente xd! Merci de suivre cette histoire en tous cas!

- Ayumuri-chan : oh si le Séby a déjà dévoré l'âme de ce pauvre gosse en Allemagne et il s'amuse bien en décapitant des précepteurs et en accusant à tord des vieillards mdr. Oui en effet, Sébastian trouve cette vie sans Ciel vraiment inconsistante!

- toroko-sama : j'y avais pensé! Mais je me suis dit que peut être vous alliez vous y attendre alors j'ai changé d'idée mdr. Oui Sébastian est intenable depuis que Ciel n'est plus là pour lui serrer la vis! Et ça risque de dégénérer!

- Adelle : ah ce cher Monsieur Spock! Le pire c'est que tu n'es pas la seule à l'aimer ce vieux là! mdr. Il a marqué les esprits on dirait! Il se peut qu'il revienne embêter son monde ! Et ça risque de décoiffer!

**« Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Ou pas »**

- Va t-on un jour pouvoir sortir de cette satanée pièce? soupira Hitoriki.

- Allons! Arrête un peu de te plaindre Hito! S'amusa Alexandre. La leçon est bientôt terminée.

- Ça va faire deux heures que Sébastian nous farci le crâne avec ces formules mathématiques incompréhensibles! Si ça continue, ma tête sera tellement remplie qu'elle va exploser!

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hitoriki? demanda Sébastian en levant un sourcil. Peut-être souhaitez vous revoir un point précis de la leçon?

- SURTOUT PAS! Une minute supplémentaire serait une minute de torture psychologique supplémentaire! Ironisa l'enfant.

- Je vois. Aussi captivé par les mathématiques que par le français apparemment. Prenez donc exemple sur le jeune Duc. Il serait bon qu'il vous donne un peu de son « assiduité » aux cours.

- Oui mais voyez-vous, Alex et moi, ça fait deux!

- Je dirais même que cela fait trois! Ricana le diable. Et sachez bien que le troisième en question ne va pas vous aider à apprendre quoi que ce soit!

- Ce type est dingue... chuchota Hitoriki dans l'oreille de son ami alors que Sébastian s'était retourné pour blanchir de nouveau le tableau de racines carrées et autres « joyeusetés » du même genre.

- Leçon terminée Messieurs. Vous pouvez dès lors sortir et aller vous habiller pour la leçon de sport.

- De... de SPORT? bégaya Hito en écarquillant les yeux.

- Bien sûr. Non content de vous avoir « torturés » psychologiquement, je vais m'appliquer à vous torturer physiquement désormais! Je vous attends donc dans dix minutes dans la salle de gymnastique flambant neuve que j'ai faite aménager au sous sol. Monsieur Alexandre je vais venir vous mettre en tenue. Quant à vous Hitoriki, appelez moi si vous souhaitez que je m'occupe de vous également.

- Non merci. Je sais encore lacer mes chaussures seul. Dit l'enfant en ricanant.

- A la bonne heure! Que voilà la nouvelle de l'année! Cela me ravi de savoir que VOUS êtes capable d'une telle prouesse! Toutes mes félicitations!

- De plus en plus taré... fit Hito prostré, en secouant la tête.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux enfants étaient prêts et regardaient, ébahis, les différents matériels de gymnastique qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

- C'est quoi tous ces instruments de torture? demanda Hitoriki.

- Tout pour vous garder en forme et faire en sorte que les tonnes de pâtisseries que vous avez tendance à ingurgiter chaque jour ne vous transforment en boule de noël. Répondit Sébastian en scrutant l'enfant de haut de bas de façon indécente.

- Je n'aime pas le sport! Bougonna Hito.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné! J'ai d'ailleurs bien peur qu'au fil du temps, votre aversion pour cette discipline n'aille crescendo!

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi?

- Bien! Commençons Messieurs! Ordonna le diable sans répondre à la question. Avant toute chose, vous allez procéder à des exercices d'étirement afin d'éviter les claquages! Monsieur Alexandre, venez je vous prie. Vous allez commencer.

- Euh... oui d'accord.

Le jeune garçon s'avança timidement. Le diable le fit mettre devant une petite poutre qui touchait presque le sol, puis se plaça derrière lui. Il le rapprocha de façon à ce que le corps de l'enfant soit à un centimètre à peine du sien.

- Bien. Maintenant vous allez pencher votre buste en avant, progressivement, bras tendus, dos bien droit. Vous pencherez de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que vous touchiez la poutre avec vos mains.

- Mais je vais perdre l'équilibre! Rétorqua Alexandre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- D'accord...

Le duc commença l'exercice et se rendit très vite compte que cela était compliqué. Il sentait ses muscles tirer et souffrir. Il n'était assurément pas très souple, n'ayant réussi à se baisser que de quelques centimètres. Sébastian le tenait fermement aux hanches pour l'empêcher de basculer en avant. Se sentir si proche de son professeur troublait quelque peu le jeune homme. Plus il se penchait et plus son fessier reposait sur la virilité de Sébastian. Alexandre avait de plus en plus chaud et ne savait dire si cette chaleur provenait de l'effort qu'il fournissait ou pas. Sébastian avait remarqué sa gêne et s'en amusait. Il avait bien évidemment fait exprès de causer cette situation tendancieuse. Il fixait Hitoriki qui avait pris une teinte rouge lui aussi de voir son ami dans cette pose embarrassante. Le diable se gaussait intérieurement de voir leurs embarras.

Que ces garçons pouvaient être cocasses ! pensait -il.

- Peut-être pourrions nous continuer cet exercice une autre fois Monsieur? souffla avec espoir Alexandre.

- Il me semble en effet que votre corps est trop _bandé_ pour continuer. Ricana le démon.

Alexandre fut soulagé de s'éloigner ainsi de Sébastian. Cependant il se rendit compte qu'il avait un _problème _et demanda la permission d'aller_ se rafraichir un peu._

- Je vous en prie, faites. Je vais m'occuper de votre jeune ami pendant ce temps là.

Hitoriki regarda d'un œil inquiet son meilleur ami sortir de la salle, sachant qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec son professeur.

- Je vous préviens, ne croyez même pas une seconde que je vais faire le même exercice! C'est hors de question! s'insurgea le garçon.

- Toujours à protester... soupira le démon. Très bien, vous ferez autre chose puisqu'apparemment vous craignez que la proximité de nos deux corps, occasionnée par cet exercice, ne vous cause le même trouble qu'à votre ami Alexandre.

Le garçon rougit à l'entente de ces mots. Décidément rien n'échappait à cet homme là.

- Allongez-vous sur cette table! Ordonna le diable avec un sourire.

- Que.. m'allon... et pourquoi donc? demanda le jeune garçon avec un air soupçonneux.

- Allongez-vous et vous verrez bien!

Hitoriki s'exécuta sans grande conviction, et s'assit sur la table avec méfiance, prêt à bondir au moindre geste suspect de son professeur en qui il n'avait aucune confiance.

Sébastian tira brutalement sur les jambes de l'enfant de façon à ce que celui-ci se retrouve allongé et plaça celles-ci sur ses épaules. Il fut si rapide que le garçonnet n'eut pas le temps de protester.

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FABRIQUEZ? hurla Hitoriki.

- Je vais commencer l'exercice.

- Qu'avez vous donc en tête?

- Vous avez peur parce que je vous ai écarté les cuisses mon jeune Monsieur? demanda le démon en montant à son tour sur la table, les jambes du garçon toujours sur ses épaules.

Il s'approcha davantage encore, penchant son corps en avant, pour que son visage frôle celui du jeune homme. Les genoux de Hitoriki touchaient à présent ses propres épaules, le sexe du démon entrant alors en contact avec le sien. Il aurait voulu protester farouchement mais le regard hypnotisant de Sébastian l'empêchait de sortir le moindre son. Le diable en profita pour humer son odeur, plongeant le nez dans son cou.

- Mais que me voulez-vous donc à la fin ? arriva à articuler le garçonnet.

- Je ne veux rien de _VOUS_, mais il y a quelque chose terré en vous que je veux récupérer et le sentir si proche et pourtant si loin me rend fou.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Hitoriki effrayé par le comportement de son professeur.

- Mon coeur.


	7. Chapter 7

**-**Uruviel_calimero: ne parle pas de cette saleté de tortue stp! Tu veux m'accrocher au sapin? A ton petit sapin que tu mets à Noël? Ben t'as pas peur mdr! Bien évidemment qu'une Japan sans embuche, sans obstacle ce n'est pas une vraie japan passée avec un Bocchan chanceux! Ca aurait pu être bien pire! Dis toi ça pour te rassurer XDXD

-Groumde: je vois que tu es très penchée image culinaire ! On va voir si tu en trouves une pour illustrer ce qui suit. Bien sûr que la provocation est un moyen de réveiller l'âme de Ciel. Disons que Sébastian tente tout ce qu'il peut! C'est qu'il est pressé par le temps xd!

-Bissenshi: oui Sébby est plus qu'indécent mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime le bougre! Euh Ciel était penché en avant la première fois si tu vois ce que je veux dire XD

-LadyShitsuji: oui c'est en tous cas ce que dit Sébastian. De la rage.. tu n'es peut etre pas si loin!

**-**Miss Spocky : disons que le Séby parle dans son coin parce qu'il s'ennuit et aussi parce qu'il perd de plus en plus ses répères.. ca craint! Mdr. Et Hito n'est en effet pas forcément branché pour faire des cochonneries avec ce diable; C'est toi qui parle de délais? alors que tu n'as meme pas encore posté la suite de ton histoire? tsa! XD

-Adelle : j'avoue beaucoup m'amuser à coller des petits sous-entendus, à utiliser des mots à double sens dans les dialogues. J'espere toujours que vous allez les remarquer et les aimer. Donc le vieux t'a tapé dans l'oeil? Tu veux remplacer Miss Penny? Mdr. Alors en effet je confirme qu'avec moi tu peux t'attendre à tout et SURTOUT à n'importe quoi!

-Persephone-X: oui j'imagine que Sébastian donnerait envie d'aller en cours, mais serait-ce pour travailler les maths? En effet il s'ennuit notre diable mais souviens toi que dans le manga aussi il est précepteur et majordome pour son bocchan. D'ailleurs l'autre en a assez de devoir bosser ses leçons mdr.

-Comet_Nocta: bon alors je ne suis pas certaine que ta proposition plaise au Bocchan. XD Tu crois que avec Séby en prof de maths tu serais meilleure en maths? tu ne passerais pas ton temps à le mater? Oui la perversité fait partie de ce qui constitue les démons et Sébastian ne fait pas exception. Pauvre Hito il a pas terminé d'en voir ..

-Ayumuri_chan: en effet Sébastian est à bout et du coup il peut péter un cable d'un moment à l'autre.. pendu. Ca devient dangereux pour tout le monde. Eh oui ma pauvre... par un homo. C'était en effet mémorable ptdr

-toroko_sama: bon alors je vais essayer de faire plus soft! Je ne voudrais pas qu'on t'enferme parce que tu te prends pour Undertaker mdr. Tiens en parlant de lui... Et arrête de penser à des trucs cochons non mais! Clito... BEN BRAVO! mdrmdr

-Caucheumd: c'est en effet le rendu que je voulais concernant l'état d'esprit de Sébastian, Je souhaitais qu'on ressente sa désorientation, sa folie grandissante. C'est un démon sans maître et donc sans aucune limite, sans aucune règle de bienséance et autres.. dead

-Pancake_san: oui en effet ça faisait longtemps! Oui c'est bien dommage qu'on ne se soit pas vues...j'espere l'année prochaine!

**« Bien le Bonjour! »**

- Eh bien le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il nous met comme il faut son petit merdier celui-là! Dit un vieil homme avachi sur un fauteuil rose bonbon et suçotant un verre de ce qui semblait être un jus de fraise.

- C'était plus que prévisible! Une bête lâchée dans la nature est un danger pour tout ce qui l'entoure et une source de travail supplémentaire mal payé pour nous tous! C'est bien pour ça que j'ai voté « non » ce jour là!

- Une bête amoureuse qui plus est! C'est pire que tout! Et tu avais raison de voter « non » mon petit Will! Je savais qu'il fallait dire « non » moi aussi.

- Alors pourquoi avoir voté « oui » si vous saviez que ce n'était pas la bonne solution?

- Parce que je dis toujours « non » pour tout en tant normal, que juste avant que vous n'investissiez mon bureau comme des parasites j'avais écouté « La poupée qui fait non » et que je ne voulais pas ressembler à cette poupée là! Tu connais cette chanson bien sûr? J'adore le look du gars qui chante!

Will restait prostré, fixant son patron d'un air absent.

- Non et je ne tiens pas à la connaître.

- Tu loupes un morceau mémorable mon petit gars! Il l'ont joué à la fête de la dune la dernière fois! Attends je dois avoir ça dans ma médiathèq...

- VOUS POUVEZ LA FERMER UN PEU? ! Je peux même pas entendre les dialogues de mon film!

Les deux hommes se retournèrent sur un garçon aux longs cheveux rouges qui regardait intensément une boule en cristal placée au milieu d'une table basse.

- Que regardez vous avec tant d'attention dans cette boule de vie Grell Sutcliff? Demanda William en s'avançant et se penchant par dessus l'épaule de son collègue.

Il aperçut Sébastian et Hitoriki dans une position qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Cette vision lui souleva le cœur et lui coupa net l'envie d'en savoir davantage.

- C'est écœurant! Comment pouvez vous vous délecter de ça! Fit le shinigami aux cheveux noirs à l'attention de Grell.

- Oui il est dégoutant de voir ce gamin profiter ainsi de Mon Séby! Faut dire que ce satané diable a toujours eu des goûts plus que douteux en matière de partenaires...Ce dont il a besoin c'est d'une vraie femme! Pas de gamins prépubères incapables de tailler une pi..

- GRELL SUTCLIFF! s'écria Will rouge comme une pivoine. Tout de même un peu de retenue!

- Ben quoi, il y a que des adultes et un vieillard pervers ici, alors où est le problème! Donc je disais "oui c'est écoeurant!" Mais bon si les mater me permet de voir ce démon nu, je m'en contenterais! Tu as vu il lui lèche le cou! Tu as vu Willy chéri? J'adore quand on me lèche le cou... ronronna Grell.

- Tu regardes un film porno petit salopiot?Et dans mon bureau en plus? C'est honteux! Fais voir un peu? demanda de manière intéressée Monsieur Spock en se levant de sa chaise.

- Certainement pas! protesta Will en prenant la boule et en la jetant par la fenêtre.

- HEEEEEEEEEEE! Pourquoi tu as fait ça, je verrai pas la fin du programme! Objecta Grell en regardant d'un air dépité les morceaux de verre en bas de l'immeuble. J'espère qu'il va y avoir une rediffusion...

- Dommage.. mais j'm'en fous j'en ai tout une collection planquée. Bon ! En tous cas va falloir faire quelque chose pour réguler un peu ce démon qui fait vraiment n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Sans compter que cet emmerdeur né de Lucifer traine on ne sait où et fait on ne sait quoi. Bref pour résumer j'en connais qui vont avoir de nouvelles attributions à partir d'aujourd'hui et qui vont devoir modifier leurs congés jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire sympathique soit réglée.

- Et de qui s'agit-il? demanda Will d'un air inquiet, sentant le vieux venir avec ses gros sabots.

- Ben j'avais bien pensé à toi au début, mais finalement je me suis dit que j'aimais bien la Vallée de la Loire. Je pense aller squatter quelques temps dans les environs du château, tous frais payés bien sûr, pour surveiller Sébastian Michaelis. Mes valises sont là. L'un de vous peut les descendre. Espérez pas de prime pour ça.

- Vous... VOUS saviez depuis le début de la journée que vous alliez partir vous repos.. surveiller ce diable? demanda Grell.

- Bien sûr! S'amusa le vieux shinigami.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Questionna William excédé.

- Parce que plus tôt n'était pas assez tôt bien sûr! Ricana Spock.

- Nieh?

- Je me comprends!

- Ben vous êtes bien le seul! Fit Will en levant un sourcil.

Au même instant, un homme au chapeau haut de forme et à l'allure nonchalante, portant une grande valise toqua à la porte du château de la famille De Lioncourt.

- Bonjour Monsieur. dit Monsieur Bernard en scrutant d'un air dubitatif l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Bien le bonjour Monsieur l'ex-majordome! Répondit Undertaker avec un petit rire moqueur.

- Puis je vous être utile?

- Je viens habiter ici!

- Mais, qui...

- Dites moi mon bon Monsieur, aimez vous les pissenlis?

- Euh... non pas vraiment, je préfère la salade.. mais pourquoi vous...

- Tant mieux! s'esclaffa le croque-morts. Je suis venu faire en sorte que vous n'alliez pas les sucer par la racine tous autant que vous êtes!


	8. Chapter 8

- poussin qui va être encore plus en manque s'il continue à être vilain avec le Bocchan ! Tout est dit également! niark niark. Ton dernier com est à mourir de rire. Oui en effet le "semblait être" n'est pas anodin tu verras pourquoi plus tard lol. Avec tout ce que tu me fais? Tu ne me prives de rien? Ben je dis : encore heureux! Manquerait plus que je manque de quoique ce soit tiens! Tu veux tenter d'oublier ta recette de "comme d'habitude?" alors que tu pars avec 2 affamés trés friands de ces choses là? Ben t'as peur de rien toi! mdr

- sarouto : Merci beaucoup! Alors là tu sais que tu as éveillé ma curiosité, car je ne connais pas du tout ce manga. Du coup je suis allée voir de quoi ça parlait. Tu peux me dire de quelle réplique il s'agit stp? (mode bocchan très très curieux activé xd)

Groumde : oui en effet ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme des loques, mais bon... on verra si les soudaines vacances de Spocky vont arranger les choses! Quant à Undertaker..

LadyShitsuji :ravie que ce jeu de mots t'ait amusée xd. Ah tiens donc tu te serais toi aussi intéressée au programme si je comprends bien! hannn

Persephone_X : j'avoue m'être amusée à écrire la réplique de l'Undy! Bon parade pas trop quand même hein sinon on va appeler le 15! mdr Protèger... oui on peut dire ça, mais c'est Undertaker alors avec lui rien n'est ni simple, ni clair.

Comet_Nocta : Undy serait content que tu lui dises ces mots là! Mais tu t'en débarasserais pas comme ça après! Pendu. Oui je compatis avec Voldo! Mais il a tué Sévy le salopiot XD

Cielsweet_and_Sebastimes : tu es bien la seule à trouve Spock trop sage mdr. Tkt il va revenir en force l'emmerdeur. Alors cette phrase énigmatique du Spoky prendra tout son sens plus tard xd. Il aime Polnaref et son titre planétaire de « la poupée qui dit non » le Spocky c'est pas sa faute ptdr. Tu pense svraiment que Undertaker est là pour calmer le jeu? Tu le penses vraiment vraiment? MDR

TheLadyBluebird : ah oui le vieux a tous les vices... bien sur que Will est le seul! Car même Ronald est un sacré dragueur-pervers! Pauvre Will...

Adelle : Mais pourquoi tu vas pleurer avec Toroko-sama et Ayumuri-chan? NON les filles pleuraient pas! Bon je veux savoir alors je viens moi aussi! Putain il fait vachement noir dans votre trou! (mode délire activé)

Heraa666 : tu encourages le Séby dans son attitude de vilain démon? dead; Oh je pense qu'il aimerait beaucoup lui en coller une au Lulu tkt et le traiter de bouffon lui ferait grandement plaisir également je pense. Peut etre que ça arrivera dans cette histoire d'ailleurs! Sait-on jamais! Tout est possible XD

Lairy57 : contente que ce chapitre te plaise! Ah ça pour se lacher le bougre on peut pas dire qu'il se retient hein! Je veux le meme prof de sport moi!

toroko_sama : ah oui? tu es si sure que Ciel est un as dans le domaine. Ben en même temps le Séby l'a dit dans la saison 1 de cette histoire alors ça doit etre vrai mdr. Tout le monde sait que la vérité sort de la bouche des démons! (à moins que ça ne soit des enfants.. je sais plus mdr)

Caucheumd : oui je plains Will également car tous les shinigamis de son entourage sont à la fois dingues et pervers.. bon oki lui n'est pas bien net non plus mais il est pas pervers! Xd Merci de tes compliments!

**Folie douce**

Undertaker avait par un moyen obscur reussi à persuader Monsieur Bernard de le laisser entrer dans le château, et ils déambulaient désormais tous deux au travers des couloirs pour enfin emprunter l'étroit escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la cave et donc à la salle de sports.

-Bon eh bien maintenant vous pouvez partir! Dit l'homme aux longs cheveux gris à l'attention du vieil homme.

-Vous êtes sûr? Vous ne voulez pas que je vous annonce?

-Permettez moi de vous épargner cette peine, pour votre santé mentale il est mieux que vous ne rentriez pas dans cette pièce!

-Ah? Bon, je dirais plutôt pour ma santé physique! ahah. Je n'ai plus fait de sport depuis bien longtemps!

-Santé mentale est le terme approprié et oui je suis certain que vous n'avez pas pratiqué ce sport là depuis bien bien longtemps! Répondit Undy en commençant à glousser devant l'air d'incompréhension de son interlocuteur.

-Souhaitez vous que je vous débarasse de cette grosse valise?

-Non je la garde, elle me protège du démon.

-Dé.. démon? Vous êtes une connaissance de Monsieur Michaelis c'est bien ce que vous m'avez dit ?

-Oui c'est exactement de lui dont nous parlons depuis le début. Votre clairvoyance m'étonne et votre mémoire est bonne mon cher.

-Oh malheureusement pas tant que ça...

-Ah oui la petite porte mal fermée...ricana Undertaker.

-Comment savez vous...? demanda étonné le vieil homme.

-Ah mais je sais beaucoup de choses! Je suis croque-morts!

-Et alors?.. les fossoyeurs ont des dons de voyance?

-Ils parlent avec les morts et ils sont très bavards!

-Et ils vous ont parlé de l'incident avec la porte?

-Bien sûr que non quelle idée? ahaahahahahah. Les morts ne parlent pas de ça mais les diables oui!

-Je vois.. bien je vais vous laisser. Je vous attends à l'étage.

-Oui attendez moi surtout! Vous avez du temps devant vous encore!

-Pardon... je ne comprends pas …

-Ne cherchez pas à comprendre pour le moment, vous comprendrez bien assez vite le moment venu. Il se trouve en effet que j'ai repris du service.

-Si vous le dites... Une question me taraude.

-Laquelle?

-Vous m'avez dès le départ appelé par mon nom alors qu'il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà rencontré.. comment me connaissez vous?

-Je ne vous connais pas, mais votre nom est inscrit sur mon carnet.

-Je suis sur votre carnet d'adresses? Etonnant.

Monsieur Bernard remonta les escaliers en regardant d'un air soupçonneux l'individu au chapeau haut de forme qui se tordait de rire. Il s'en alla parler à Madame de Lioncourt de la présence de cet étonnant personnage et des « connaissances » quelque peu étranges du nouveau majordome.

-Peut-être devriez vous arrêter de torturer inutilement cet enfant Sébastian Michaelis! Dit Undertaker à l'attention du démon vautré sur Hitoriki qui se débattait de toutes ses forces.

Le diable brisa brusquement le baiser qu'il imposait au jeune garçon et sembla très surpris de voir le shinigami. L'enfant profita de cela pour se mettre à hurler.

-MONSIEUR QUI QUE VOUS SOYEZ, AIDEZ MOI! PROTEGEZ MOI DE LUI!

-Quelle enveloppe pénible ! pesta Sébastian en relachant sa prise sur le garçonnet. Ne peux tu pas me donner ce que je veux ?

-Vous êtes un imbécile Sébastian Michaelis, si vous pensez pouvoir revoir Ciel en brutalisant ce pauvre petit! La seule chose que vous êtes arrivé à faire c'est lui faire peur! Maintenant il va vous fuir!

Hitoriki sauta de la table et alla se réfugier dans la robe d'Undertaker.

-Ne le laissez pas m'approcher! Cet homme c'est le diable!

-Oui je sais, enfin ce n'est pas « Le », car lui est très occupé depuis que Lucifer a pris des vacances, mais c'est « Un » diable en effet.

-Vous êtes prêtre? demanda les yeux plein d'espoir le jeune métis.

-Ah c'est une question intéressante! J'avoue avoir longtemps hésité entre prêtre et fossoyeur ! Mais finalement je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux parler à des morts que je voyais plutot qu'à des morts que je ne pouvais pas voir. En tous cas tu es dans un sale état émotionnel mon petit.

-Il a essayé d'abuser de moi. Fit l'enfant en tremblant et en s'aggripant davantage à l'habit du shinigami.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait te violer, je pense qu'il voulait arracher l'âme de son maître adoré de tes entrailles, ce qui au final n'est pas vraiment plus joyeux quand on y réflechi.

-Je vais tout dire à Madame de Lioncourt! Je dirais tout à Alexandre, à tout le monde! VOUS ENTENDEZ! JE DIRAIS TOUT!

-Vous pouvez être fier de vous Sébastian, vous avez tout gâché!

-Je veux juste récupérer mon jeune maître. J'ai tout essayé.. les douceurs, la douceur, les phrases que je lui disais souvent.. la taquinerie, la provocation, les baisers...mais rien n'y fait. Il reste endormi. Et le temps passe et passe et ..bientôt il sera trop tard. Je deviens fou.

-Oui c'est vrai que vous faites vraiment n'importe quoi. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Votre comportement débile a éveillé l'attention des shinigamis qui vont finir par en avoir marre de ramasser les morceaux que vous dispercez à tous les vents! Regardez cet enfant! Il est rempli de terreur! Et vous lui avez montré votre vraie nature! Vous pensez que c'est comme ça que Ciel va se réveiller?

-J'ai agit comme un idiot il est vrai. Que faisons-nous maintenant?

-Ah.. vous savez que les shinigamis sont intelligents et ont un sens pratique hors du commun?

-Eh bien... je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'apprécier ce genre de talents. En règle général les diables et les dieux de la Mort ne parlent pas « sens pratique » quand ils se voient.

-Ils ont toujours pourvu leurs crayons de gomme!

-…...oui...intéressant.

-Et celui-ci également !

Undertaker sortit de sa poche le même stylo que celui qui avait permis au démon d'échapper aux griffes du cauchemar ce soir là en redonnant confiance à Ciel. Cela éveilla la curiosité du diable.

-Regardez cette gomme comme elle est belle! Bien grosse et toute rose! Fit Undertaker hilare en caressant le stylo de haut en bas.

-Arrètez vos cochonneries !

-J'ai amené la lanterne cinématique de Hitoriki. Je vais effacer de sa mémoire tout ce qui vient de se passer et réécrire quelque chose de plausible à la place.

Sébastian acquiesca en se disant qu'en effet les shinigamis avaient un réel sens pratique et pour une fois il se mit à les en remercier.

Le croque-mort se mit donc à gommer avec application quelques lignes et en réecrit de nouvelles et Hitoriki perdit soudainement connaissance.

-Voilà, comme ça on dira qu'il s'est évanoui pendant qu'Alexandre était parti se tripoter dans les toilettes après votre exercice d'éducation sexuelle. On va attendre que le garçon revienne, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Ensuite on l'emmenera jusqu'à sa chambre après avoir mis sa mère et Madame de Lioncourt au courant. Vous me présenterez bien sûr et ensuite nous irons dans votre chambre et nous discuterons. A moins que vous ne vouliez me donner un cours à moi aussi! Ahaahahahahahahaha

-Non je n'en ai aucune envie!

-Je préférerais Ciel de toutes façons! S'amusa le shinigami en arborant un large sourire moqueur.

-QUOI?

-Rien rien, inutile de commencer à me faire ces yeux là!

-C'est vous qui avez son corps! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait!

-Rien du tout!

-Vous avez intérêt!

-Oya oya! Restez calme! Zen! Vous vous énervez beaucoup plus vite qu'avant! Vous n'avez rien à voir avec le démon que j'ai cotoyé pendant 4 ans!

-Où avez vous mis son corps, puisque vous êtes là? cracha le diable.

-Dans la valise bien sûr!

-Vous... il est là dedans? Il est ici?

-J'allais pas le laisser à l'office! Là où Lucifer allait pouvoir s'en occuper joyeusement! Je suis fou mais pas stupide!

Sébastian se précipita sur la valise et l'ouvrit. Son jeune maître était effectivement là, recroquevillé comme une poupée de chiffon. Il portait un short rouge court avec une chemise blanche et des bottines noires.

-C'est quoi cet habit? Je ne vous l'ai pas donné ? Ses vêtements sont de belle qualité ! Là on croirait que ça sort des puces !

-Je m'ennuie et j'aime habiller et déshabiller les morts! Je me suis servi des nombreux habits que vous m'aviez donnés pour Ciel afin de rabiller les enfants défunts qu'on m'apporte et qui n'ont rien à se mettre sur le dos! Ils étaient tout beaux après! Du coup, comme le jeune comte n'avait plus d'affaires, je lui ai acheté toute une nouvelle garde robe! _Répondit Undertaker avec des étoiles dans les yeux_.

-Mais.. pourquoi ne pas avoir acheté directement des vêtements aux autres enfants plutôt que de prendre ceux de mon maître et ensuite aller lui en acheter d'autres?

-Parce que je voulais lui acheter des vêtements à LUI voilà tout. Fit Undy en haussant les épaules comme si cette réponse coulait de source. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je lui demandais toujours son avis avant!

-Vous lui demandiez... ?

-Oui je l'emportais avec moi! Ne croyez pas que Ciel est resté enfermé pendant tout ce temps! Je lui faisais faire sa petite promenade tous les jours et quand j'allais faire des emplettes pour lui eh bien il était avec moi dans la boutique! Regardez je vais vous montrer.

Le shinigami pris le jeune comte dans ses bras et commença à faire tout un dialogue loufoque en faisant les questions et les réponses tout en modifiant sa voix à la manière d'un ventriloque. Cela donnait à Ciel un aspect grotesque puisqu'à chaque fois que c'était son tour de parler, Undertaker lui actionnait la bouche tel un pantin servile.

-Cessez tout de suite vos singeries ou je vous tue!

-Ohlala quel rabajoie vous faites Monsieur le nouveau majordome! Ne le trouvez vous pas chou dans son petit short? ahahah

-Non. Je tiens à vous dire que vous avez bien mauvais goût! _Répondit Sébastian avec colère tout en arrachant son jeune maître des bras du croque morts._ Le rouge ne lui va pas au teint et ça le rapetisse. Il est assez petit comme ça non? Ce short est immonde et beaucoup trop court! Et je vous interdis de jouer à la poupée avec mon jeune maître! Bocchan.. je suis désolé.. comment ce satané croque mort vous a t-il attifé...Dès que nous serons tranquilles je vais réparer cela. Vous n'avez l'air de rien là dedans.

-J'entends des pas. Vous jouerez avec Ciel plus tard. Rangez le dans sa boite, voilà Alexandre je crois.

-Bocchan. Je vous sors de là dès que je peux. Maintenant que votre corps est là, votre esprit ne va pouvoir l'ignorer. Vous serez bientôt de retour parmis nous.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uruviel_calimero : **alors là ce sont les secrets d'Undy pour persuader les gens... dead. Oui tout les mots de notre croque-morts ont du sens meme si ils nous paraissent débiles des fois! Ca te fait sourire? depuis vendredi? vraiment? on se demande bien pourquoi mdr. Alors non ca ne ravi pas du tout le Bocchan ! Le pauvre !Etre traité comme une poupée..pauvre Bocchan... Tu veux que je me tue à la tâche pendant les vacances? pendu

**MissAlissak** : alors la raison pour laquelle je n'ai cité aucun nom de château c'est que je n'arrive pas à me décider. Tu connais donc cette charmante région alors? Je suis originaire de la Touraine, Blois exactement! Merci pour tous ces renseignements! C'est très interessant tout ça!

**Groumde** : Je suis contente que tu ais réussi à voir le coté immonde de cette partie. Je voulais créer une sorte d'humour morbide tellement proche d'Undertaker. Je voulais également montrer à quel point on peut perdre sa dignité lorsqu'on n'a plus le contrôle de son propre corps, un peu comme quelqu'un qui a fait un AVC. Avec des gens qui vous manipulent comme si vous étiez justement qu'une pauvre poupée.

**Persephone_X : **oh oui ce prénom lui irait très bien! Je pense qu'en effet il passait de longs moments à parler à Ciel meme si celui ci n'était qu'une coquille vide... mais après tout il parle bien aux morts... dead

**LadyShitsuji : **oui je suis allée voir le chapitre! Quel homme cet Undy! Il a une classe folle et il a l'air puissant de plus! Je me demande si Grell aura le dessus! Je me demande meme si c'est un shinigami!

**MyChemicalDarkness : **merci beaucoup! Alors oui je l'ai lu et je dois dire que Undertaker est vraiment superbe! Mais quel fou furieux quand meme MDR

**Caucheumd : **en effet Undy est très très tordu! Mais c'est ce qui le rend tellement interessant cela dit XD; Ce gars là est unique!J'espere que la partie qui suit te plaira autant!

**Sarouto : **ah je ne savais pas du tout! Merci de cette information! Et ravie que cette histoire te plaise.

**Cielsweet_and_Sebastimes** : oui que veux tu on dit souvent que les personnages qu'on fait vivre dans une histoire ont tous un petit bout de nous même. Donc on peut dire qu'en effet la folie transparente denotre fossoyeur préféré retranscrit un peu la mienne xd. Ah oui les commerçants ont du être un peu prostrés et pas vraimen enchantés de voir débouler Undy ventriloque. Et oui je sème toujours des petites informations au fur et à mesure de mes chapitres heyhey

**toroko_sama** : il s'agissait de jeux de mots façon Undy. Je ne suis pas certaine que Ciel apprécie d'être traité comme une poupée par contre XD

**Comet_Nocta **: contente que cette partie t'ai plue et j'espere que tu aimeras celle qui suit! Bonne vacances profite bien du soleil et bien sur sois sage! hehe

**Surprise surprise**

Une fois Alexandre revenu dans la pièce, Sébastian et Undertaker s'en tirent à ce qu'ils avaient dit et le diable accompagna le jeune duc jusqu'aux appartements de sa mère pour lui expliquer la situation. Dans l'entre-temps, le shinigami portait l'enfant sous un bras. Il avait avec lui la valise contenant le corps de Ciel et se dirigeait vers la chambre du majordome.

Sébastian expliqua toute l'histoire à Madame de Lioncourt qui fit aller chercher la mère d'Hitoriki. Sébastian retourna précipitamment jusqu'à sa chambre, ne voulant pas laisser trop longtemps son jeune maître entre les mains de l'enigmatique croque-mort.

Mais quand il rentra dans la pièce il découvrit Undertaker tranquillement installé sur le lit et discutant avec Hitoriki.

- Eh bien.. vous voici réveillé on dirait. Dit le démon étonné, à l'attention du jeune garçon.

- Oui je le suis en effet. Et ce n'était pas trop tôt! J'en avais assez de dormir. Répondit froidement le garçonnet.

- Vous ne dormiez pas, vous vous êtes évanoui. Fit le démon avec un air fermé.

- Ah oui. Et à qui la faute? Cracha l'enfant en regardant fixement le majordome.

Sébastian regarda Undertaker d'un air abasourdi.

- Je pensais que vous aviez fait le nécessaire Undertaker! Rala Sébastian.

- Je l'ai fait. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est réveillé! Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez! Ricana l'homme aux cheveux gris.

- Hitoriki se souvient de tout? s'affola quelque peu le diable.

- Tout en effet! Tiqua le jeune homme.

- Vraiment tout? hasarda Sébastian.

- Tout de long en large et en travers! Tout de tes manigances pour te faire embaucher ici, tout de ton attitude déplacée envers ton nouveau maître et de ton approche stupide de drague envers ce gamin qui me sert de receptacle. Je sais tout et je ne te félicite pas Sébastian! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

- Bocc...

- Oui en effet c'est bien moi qui te parle! Moi que tu voulais tant voir au point d'adopter l'attitude d'un abruti !

- ….

- Allons allons mon cher Comte ne soyez pas aussi dur avec lui! Il a fait tout ça pour vous sauver même si il ne s'y est pas pris comme il fallait. C'est nouveau pour lui tout ça. Un démon s'attache rarement aussi fort à un humain. Alors il est perdu.

- Je sens que la larme me monte à l'oeil! _Ironisa Ciel_. Regarde toi Sébastian, tu es là planté à ne rien dire. Autrefois tu aurais lancé une ou deux vacheries pour me clouer le bec. Au lieu de ça, tu restes là à bailler aux corneilles!

- Comme vous sembliez dormir PROFONDEMENT, j'ai perdu l'habitude de nos petites chamailleries. Mais rassurez vous, je vais vite me remettre dans le bain. Mais avant dites moi donc Bocchan, comment se fait-il que vous soyez réveillé maintenant?

- Parceque Hitoriki est évanoui. Je ne peux prendre le dessus que lorsqu'il dort, car ce n'est pas mon corps et donc je ne suis pas assez fort.

- Donc... à chaque fois qu'il dormait vous contrôliez ce corps ?

- Bien sûr! S'amusa le jeune comte en regardant l'air ahuri qu'arborait Sébastian.

- Mais.. il y a des fois où je suis entré dans la chambre d'Hitoriki et où je lui ai susurré des choses pour que VOUS reveniez à vous. Vous entendiez donc tout ?

- Oui évidemment. J'ai toujours été conscient dans ce corps, mais je ne pouvais agir que lorsqu'il dormait. Je t'ai écouté déblatérer des inépties pendant de nombreuses nuits. Le plus difficile a été de ne pas rire. Mais j'avoue que te voir te démener comme un beau diable pour me faire revenir était tout à fait jouissif !

Cette fois Ciel ne put empêcher le fou rire.

- Vous n'êtes pas très gentil avec moi Bocchan, vous ne l'êtes pas non plus avec les personnes habitant ce château. De colère et de frustration j'aurai pu tous les tuer.

- Je sais. Et alors?

- ...vous ne ressentez pas de compassion envers eux ? demanda le diable en penchant ta tête sur la côté.

- En quoi suis-je concerné par leur sort? La vie est un jeu et je dois reconnaître que je me suis beaucoup amusé durant ce mois où tu m'as ENFIN retrouvé. Je suis d'ailleurs très déçu! Tu as mis du temps avant de venir jusqu'à moi.

- Je ne sentais pas le sceau.

- Pourtant je t'ai appelé souvent. Serais-tu devenu sourd en quelques mois ?

- Je ne vous entendais pas. Pardonnez moi d'avoir failli à ma tâche Bocchan.

- C'est bizarre que le sceau n'ait pas fonctionné alors que Ciel était conscient. Bizarre... fit Undertaker d'un air pensif. Et là vous le sentez?

- Oui je le sens vibrer. Répondit le démon.

- C'est que tu n'avais pas tant que ça envie de me retrouver alors. Railla l'enfant avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ne dites pas cela Bocchan. Trancha le majordome en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas dévoré une ou deux âmes pendant mon absence !

- Juste une.

Ciel rit tristement ce qui n'échappa pas à Sébastian.

- Il n'y a point de chagrin d'amour qu'un bon repas ne dissipe pas au moins pour quelque temps, n'est ce pas?

- Je ne me suis pas délecté.

- Peu importe, tu as bien fait ce que tu as voulu. Tu avais faim, tu as agit en accord avec ta nature. C'est tout.

- Je n'ai pas agit par faim mais par colère. Par rage de ne pas vous retrouver. Et cessez cette moue boudeuse alors que vous venez d'avouer que vous aviez joué avec moi depuis que je vous ai retrouvé.

- Tu n'aimes donc plus les jeux? Pourtant il me semblait que tu aimais lorsqu'il y avait un peu de tension.

- En effet. Mais toutefois, je n'ai pas rit longtemps lorsque je vous ai vu cloué au lit par la fièvre. Vous aviez failli mourir de l'asthme ce jour là. Mais c'est ma faute.J'avais oublié que vous n'étiez finalement qu'un enfant.

Ciel tiqua sous la moquerie à peine déguisée de Sébastian qui assurèment retrouvait vite son assurance et son goût pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Mais je m'en suis sorti. Répondit le comte en fixant intensément son diable.

- Oui après avoir dormi pendant des jours. Railla le démon.

- Tu sais Sébastian, je ne pensais pas revenir cette fois. Ne penses tu pas qu'il est risible de se dire que c'est grâce à ce fou d'Undertaker si j'ai une seconde chance. Doit-on lui dire merci?

Le croque mort se mit à rire.

- Vous n'appréciez pas les compliments? demanda Sébastian avec un air amusé.

- Vous êtes si innocents finalement tous les deux, que s'en est hilarant! J'accepte les compliments bien sûr car ce n'est pas si souvent qu'on m'en fait. Et d'ailleurs tenez ! En cadeau je vous donne un chagrin d'amour mes chers amis. C'est très intéressant un chagrin d'amour vous savez! Parce que pendant que vous souffrirez, au moins vous ne vous ennuierez pas, et par la même occasion moi non plus !hihihi.

Et sur cette phrase énigmatique, le shinigami sortit de la pièce, laissant seuls le diable et son maître.


	10. Chapter 10

_Amy_Listing_Schafer : oui notre Bocchan est de retour lui aussi lol! Contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours!_

_Hashiiko : merci beaucoup!_

_Bissenshi : pourquoi je sens que tu aimerais bien que Ciel et Sébastian fassent des choses peu catholiques? XD_

_LadyShitsuji : oui il a bienc caché son jeu notre Bocchan! Tout à fait le Undy est toujours très pénible avec ses phrases que lui seul comprends mais qui finalement on toujours du sens ! Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, Undertaker est un personnage très mystérieux et tellement loufoque!_

_Lairy57 : tu le sens mal? Vraiment? Peut etre que ton instinct ne te trompe pas ^^_

_toroko_sama : Nulle part il est dit que Séby sussurait des cochonneries à Ciel la nuit mdr; Mais je dois avouer qu'en effet Sébastian avait quelques paroles Olé Olé hehehe. Tu as raison de sentir le coup fourré lol_

_Miss Spocky : le titre du chapitre est un clin d'oeil pour toi XD; Oui Ciel est pas très gentil avec Sébastian mais il a ses raisons. Bien sur que les mystère amusent Undertaker et par là même moi aussi XD; COMMENT CA L'AUTRE GUIGNOL? je pense que le bocchan va te mettre un coup de pied où je pense!_

_Caucheumd : oui tu as raison de flipper mais est-ce à cause de l'Undy que ca arrivera?, xd; En effet Ciel n'est pas très content de l'attitude de Sébastian._

**Echec au Roi**

- Nous voilà donc seuls à seuls Sébastian.

- Oui enfin nous nous retrouvons Bocchan, même si j'avoue avoir espéré nos retrouvailles plus _émouvantes _que ça. Ricana le démon.

- Que veux tu dire?

- Que vous ne donnez pas vraiment l'impression d'être content de me revoir.

- Content? Content de quoi Sébastian? Content que tu ais batifolé à droite à gauche? Content que tu ais essayé de violer le corps d'un enfant de 14 ans?

- Ne me renvoyez pas mes propres erreurs à la figure. Vous n'aviez qu'à vous manifester avant!

- Oh c'est donc ma faute ?

- On dit souvent que demain sera différent d'aujourd'hui, pourtant demain se révèle le plus souvent n'être qu'une répétition d'aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est ce que tu baragouines encore?

- Que je suis heureux de retrouver le caractère imbuvable de mon jeune maître.

- Tsa. Quand nous serons de nouveau au manoir Phantomhive, nous reprendrons là où nous en étions avant tout ça.

- Oui! Reprenons donc à cet endroit là ! Fit le diable avec un air coquin.

- Ne te méprends pas! Je parle de ma vengeance stupide démon lubrique ! Et nous avons toujours un contrat.

- Dont les termes ont quelque peu changé. Nous devrons d'ailleurs le reformuler.

- Oui nous le ferons.

- Pensiez vous vos dernières paroles envers moi?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi je pensais chaque mot. Je vous le dis car je sais que vous brulez d'entendre la réponse Bocchan. Répondit Sébastian en fixant le jeune comte de ses yeux rougeoyants.

- Madame de Lioncourt ne va pas tarder à arriver avec Anais. Coupa Ciel. Je vais devoir faire semblant de dormir en attendant que le corps d'Hitoriki ne se reveille.

- Vous êtes d'ailleurs devenu un maître en la matière si je puis me permettre. Dit le démon avec un ton quelque peu méprisant.

- Si Hitoriki ne se réveille pas, je t'appelerai et tu viendras me voir cette nuit.

- Seriez vous pressé de m'avoir dans votre lit Bocchan? S'amusa le démon.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai des choses à te dire! Répondit Ciel rouge comme une tomate.

- J'ai hate de vous avoir dans mes bras à nouveau. Mais ce corps ne m'inspire pas cela dit.

- Laisse tes idées perverses de côté! C'est justement à propos de mon corps que nous devons parler. Undertaker et moi en avons discuté tout à l'heure et ça ne sera pas chose aisée que de le reintégrer apparemment.

- Je ne comprends pas, le croque morts avait pourtant dit que si vous récupériez vos souvenirs, alors vous pourriez investir à nouveau votre corps non?

- Mais justement Sébastian, je n'ai jamais perdu la mémoire. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de la recouvrer pour revenir dans mon enveloppe d'origine.

- Où est donc le problème puisque votre corps est là?

- Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, voilà le problème.

- Hitoriki ne risque pas de poser problème puisque ….

Sébastian regarda alors Ciel d'un air horrifié.

- Tu viens de comprendre on dirait. Je pensais que les démons avaient une bonne mémoire! Tu me déçois Sébastian! Undertaker a dit que je me « reincarnerais dans le corps d'un enfant dont l'âme venait d'être fauchée. »

- Ce qui signifie que Hiroriki n'existe déjà plus et que ce n'est plus son âme qui anime son corps.

- Penses-tu vraiment que je n'aurais pu prendre le dessus sur l'âme de cet enfant Sébastian? Ricana tristement Ciel.

- En effet, seule une âme d'une grande force peut vous tenir tête Bocchan.

- Tu as donc compris.

- Oui. C'est _lui_ qui partage ce corps avec vous n'est ce pas? Il ne pouvait pas trouver meilleure cachette. Je reconnaît bien là sa perfidie...Murmura le diable.

- En effet, et Lucifer fera tout pour m'empêcher de retrouver mon corps d'origine et par la même occasion de te retrouver toi.

**Je pars en vacances pour trois semaines et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le net là où je vais! Aussi je vous poste une partie aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner de vous abandonner. Pour les deux autres je les posterai en rentrant. Gomen les ami(es). J'espère que cette partie vous plaira! A dans trois semaines donc! Bisous!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Amy_Listing_Schafer : (m'essuie la bave mdr) : oui Ciel est bien de retour mais il revient pas tout seul malheureusement XD!_

_Bissenchi : tu as tout compris:! Le petit salopiot était tapis dans l'ombre attendant son heure! Et tu as raison égaklement pour Lucifer! Avoue que c'est un bon comédien hehehe!_

_Caucheumd : ahh! Tu avais donc senti qu'un truc clochait! Oui la suite va etre haute en couleurs comme on dit! J'espere qu'elle te plaira en tous cas!_

_TheLadyBluebird : Ciel reste toujours un sale gosse, qu'il change de corps ou pas XD; Oui ca risque de se corser maintenant que Lucifer se sait démasqué!_

_Adelle : bon alors Kirikiri comme tu le surnommes est mort, comme l'a si bien dit Undy. Et notre cher Ciel devait se reincarner dans ce corps tout en ayant perdu la mémoire. Mais Lucifer a appris l'identité de l'enveloppe dans laquelle Ciel devait se reincarner et s'est introduit à 'lintérieur. Comme il est plus fort psychologiquement que Ciel, il contrôle le corps du pauvre défunt Hitoriki. Ciel quant à lui ne peut controler le corps que lorsque Lucifer dort ou est évanoui. Mais Lucifer est-il vraiment endormi? Ne fait il pas expres de laisser à Ciel des moments de répis pour mieux les détruire tous les deux? Moi méchante? ah nan mdr. Tu veux donc le retour du vieux? Tout ce que tu veux c'est Monsieur Spock? Oki, ben moi je prends le Séby et je te laisse le Spock pour te tenir chaud au lit mdr! Revenir dans votre secte.. ca fait peur! ptdr_

_toroko_sama : je vois que le mot « pervers » te trotte dans la tete mdr. Attention je vais me méfier des effets de votre secte ! Mais c'est vrai que Sébastian est quelque peu déroutant. Cela dit faut dire que son Bocchan lui a tellement manqué, meme s'il veut pas véritablement lui avouer !_

_LadyShitsuji : oui Ciel se retrouve coincé avec Lucifer dans un corps d'emprunt. C'est pas la belle vie ça? pendu. Nan je souhaite pas sa mort tkt mais c'est peut etre ce qui lui pend au nez au final (ça c'est si je suis vraiment très sadique hehe)_

_Persephone_X : oh que oui il est coriace le bougre! Je dirais pas que c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime mais bon! J'espere que tu as vu notre Undy dans le dernier chapitre! Un sacré malade mdr; je l'adore encore plus je crois! xd_

_Groumde : oui merci! Les vacances ont été une façon de changer d'air (les randonnées etc.. xd). Undertaker est toujours très mystérieux et tu as raison d'avoir peur de lui. LOL; Nos deux héros sont bien incapables de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se disant des gentillesses, mais ils peuvent aussi nous surprendre cela dit !_

_Amy_Listing_Schafer : ah mais notre Ciel est la seule personne au monde à pouvoir clouer le bec de notre corneille préférée hehe!_

_Miss Spocky : hello Girl! Oui ce fut un moment d'une grande intensité. Aucun des deux ne voulant avouer à l'autre, et surtout pas notre Bocchan, à quel point la séparation a été douloureuse. Je prépare une sauce mitouf pour la suite hehe. Je ne sais pas si mon voyage m'a inspiré... je t'ai parlé des vieux pervers à la cure ? pendu_

_Etoile-sama : tout d'abord merci de tous tes commentaires aussi bien sur la première que sur la seconde saison et merci d'aimer cette histoire. Tu as tout à fait raison, Lucifer a quelque chose que Sébastian n'a pas_. _Mais est-ce vraiment l'amour? Ah si tu aimes ce fameux Monsieur Spock et ses réparties acidulées et complètement déjantées, alors tu risques d'être agréablement surprise dans les chapitres qui suivent. Il aura je pense un grand rôle! Mon amie Miss Spocky lui a d'ailleurs donné un prénom!_

_Poussin noir : Lulu et Bocchan dans le même corps. Voilà une image qui me fait sourire par son sens caché XD. Bien sur que Lulu va emmerder son monde, sinon ce ne serait pas Lulu ! Mes fans sont très bien non mais! Je les aime avec un grain de folie de toutes façons! Et... je me sens moins seule comme ça... dead. Au fait, tu as eu ta partie ET DES COOKIES, alors le Bocchan que je suis mérite bien quelque chose samedi hein!_

_MissAlissaK : comment ça tu t'es délectée de la perversité du Séby? mdr. Oui oui j'avoue être parfois surprenante dans mes choix et le chemin que je fais prendre aux différents personnages. Et je m'en délecte!_

_arisu_loveX2 : oui tkt la suite arrive XD! J'espere qu'elle te plaira._

Oyé Oyé, me revoilà! Eh oui le Bocchan que je suis a pris quelques jours de vacances et est revenu... ben euh plus fatigué qu'il n'est parti en fait dead. Bref je suis là désormais et j'ai vu que VOUS, vous n'aviez pas fainéantisé et aviez continué à écrire vos fanfics passionnantes que j'ai lues depuis mon retour à la maison. Me reste plus qu'à commenter maintenant XD.

Voici donc la suite de l'histoire où vous aurez la réponse à une question que posait Sébastian à Ciel dans la première saison. Hehe.

Bonne lecture les amies!

**Image apaisante**

- Alors pendant tout ce temps... c'était Lucifer qui était aux commandes... Lui qui feignait d'être Hitoriki. Dire qu'encore tout à l'heure en jouant les vierges effarouchées...

- Tout à fait. Ah on peut dire qu'il s'est bien moqué de toi! Comme il a dû se gausser! ricana Ciel.

Mais derrière la moquerie, le rire du jeune comte semblait las, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sébastian. Le démon vit alors son jeune maître se perdre dans ses pensées. A cet instant il semblait complètement déconnecté du monde.

- Bocchan, revenez parmi nous s'il vous plait. Souffla doucement le diable à l'oreille de l'enfant.

Ciel sursauta et plongea son regard dans celui de Sébastian. Au ralenti, il leva une main et caressa doucement le visage parfait de son démon, appréciant le satiné de la peau, la douceur des lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent au contact, en une invitation à la luxure. Il prit une mèche de cheveux noir corbeau et la laissa glisser lentement entre ses doigts. Existait-il plus doux en ce monde ? se demanda alors l'enfant qui porta une autre mèche à ses lèvres pour en apprécier la texture qui lui rappelait les petites plumes formant le duvet des oiseaux.

Sébastian avait fermé les yeux savourant le bien être que lui procurait le toucher sensuel de son jeune maître. Les démonstrations de tendresse étaient rares de la part du comte plus habitué à rabrouer qu'à câliner.

- Sébastian. Chuchota Ciel.

Le démon, encore sous le charme des caresses, rouvrit les yeux lentement.

- Oui Bocchan?

- Il est temps pour moi de te laisser. Lucifer va reprendre conscience, je le sens. Et même si je suis là, je ne contrôlerai plus ce corps. De plus j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent. On vient ici s'enquérir de ma santé.

- Très bien. Répondit le diable à contre cœur.

- Je me sentais si seul avant que tu ne viennes dans cette maison Sébastian. IL me disait que tu ne me retrouverais jamais. Il se moquait. Et alors que mon âme s'enfouissait de plus en plus dans l'angoisse et le désespoir, l'image qui m'apaisait jadis s'estompait, laissant place à un immense tableau noir.

Cette tirade enflammée surprit le démon qui pensa que décidément son jeune maître n'avait pas d'égal. Celui-ci pouvait en effet le prendre au dépourvu dans n'importe quelle situation. A l'écoute de ces mots, Sébastian sentit soudain la colère se distiller insidieusement dans ses veines, tel un poison, lui donnant envie d'écraser la tête du perfide archange comme une coquille d'œuf.

- Il paiera pour tout ça Monsieur.

- Je l'espère bien!

- Dites moi cependant, allez vous enfin me dire quelle est cette fameuse image qui vous apaise?*

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire? _s'amusa Ciel dont le sourire s'élargit devant l'air frustré de son majordome_. Allons, cesse donc cette moue qui me donne plus envie de pouffer que de m'apitoyer. Quand j'étais petit... enfin quand j'étais plus JEUNE.. Sébastian efface IMMEDIATEMENT ce petit sourire moqueur ou tu ne sauras rien du tout et repartira de cette pièce aussi idiot que tu y es entré! Hum. Donc disais-je, quand j'étais un jeune enfant, je dormais avec mon chien dont tu as la chance de porter le nom d'ailleurs! Quoi? Qu'y a t-il? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir?

- Si si j'en suis très honoré bien sûr. _Se força à répondre le diable en souriant de manière hypocrite._ Continuez je vous en prie.

- Tss. Donc, lorsque j'allais me coucher, mon chien venait poser son immense patte sur ma couverture et me regardait de son air bienveillant.

- C'est CA votre image apaisante? demanda le démon en écarquillant les yeux.

- Cela peut te paraître étrange, mais pour moi, il n'y a rien de plus beau que le visage de Sébastian, que son regard me couvant et semblant me dire : « N'ayez crainte, je veille sur vous mon Maître. ».

- Vous apprenez vite Bocchan. Trop vite il semblerait. Railla le diable avec un ton visiblement satisfait.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur dans l'art de jouer sur l'ambiguïté des mots. Sourit Ciel.

Ciel ferma les yeux et perdit conscience, alors que Madame de Lioncourt, Alexandre, Anais et Monsieur Bernard poussaient la porte.

- N'ayez crainte Bocchan, je veille sur vous.

_* voir chapitre 65 « Des anges pleurent » saison 1._


	12. Chapter 12

_Etoile-Lead-Sama : mais de rien! Je vais bien evidemment également lire tes petits Walt Disney ! Ah Lucifer payer cher …. c'est qu'il est malin le coco ! Oui je préparerai des tirades avec le vieux rien que pour toi et sa chère alter-égo à savoir Miss Spocky! xd Merci en tous cas de tes commentaires !_

_Ayumuri_chan : ah ça c'est une bonne question! Qui sait avec mon esprit tellement tordu.. ca peut meme être pire que ça xd! Oui il fait chier et il ne fait que commencer d'ailleurs le Lulu!_

_arisu_loveX2 : ah mais je me dépeche tkt! mdr_

_Bissenshi : va savoir? Tu as de très bonnes idées et tu es perspicace! Il est bien possible en effet que Lucifer soit assez perfide pour faire ça!_

_Comet_Nocta : un peu de tendresse de la part de notre Bocchan ne fait pas de mal et c'est surtout pas Sébastian qui va s'en plaindre! J'avais envie de ce moment d'intimité avant de passer à quelque chose de plus noir xd Ah si j'ensoleille tes mercredis tant mieux parce qu'avec le temps de merde du moment... dead_

_Amy-Listing-Schafer : oui il veille jalousement sur son cher Ciel mais cela sera t-il suffisant?_

_toroko-sama : quatre mois? je me souvenais pas être partie tout ce temps pourtant mdr. Ou alors j'étais dans une dimension parallèle où le temps passait moins vite! Oh je ne pense pas que le fait de penser être caressé comme un chien ravisse le Séby … quoique avec lui toute caresse du Bocchan sera la bienvenue! Xd_

_LadyShitsuji : ben tu sais chaque fois qu'il peut lancer une vacherie à son cher démon il la largue mdr. Mais l'autre a eu assez de vacances comme ça il est temps qu'il se remette dans le bain et puis même s'il ne le dit pas il adore ça!_

_Groumde : Ciel est toujours calculateur, surtout là qu'il sait qu'il doit combiner avec l'ame de Lucifer.A savoir lequel des deux sera le pire. Oups! J'en ai trop dit! Bref tu as bien raison d'être méfiante!_

_TheLadyBluebird : mais je t'en prie jdr cette histoire! Bien sûr qu'il s'ennuyait! Et puis avec toutes les betises qu'il a faites pendant l'absence de son maître ca va pas lui faire de mal d'être remis à sa place non mais!XD_

_Uruviel-calimero : eh bien je vois que c'est le mur des lamentations ici... pendu. Je n'ai retenu qu'une chose moi : « en livrer plusieurs fois par semaine ». je sais vraiment pas pourquoi mdr. Si je lambine encore plus j'en aurai encore plus? A cogiter. LOL_

_Miss Spocky : je vois que tu es bonne en calcul mdr. Alors non, je n'écris pas mon autobiographie quoique parfois je joue sur les mots (lulu-bocchan mdr). Notre Ciel a apprit à jouer avec les mots et va en abuser pour faire enrager son si cher majordome. Ps ; je dis que ton pseudo m'a faite cogiter un moment ! Interessant et énigmatique! Merci en tous cas pour les compliments sur mon pseudo talent en tant qu'auteure._

**Petit résumé : **Selon les paroles d'Undertaker, Ciel allait se réincarner dans le corps d'un enfant dont l'âme viendrait juste d'être fauchée. Il aurait, selon les dires du croque-mort, perdu la mémoire et il suffirait à Sébastian de la lui faire recouvrer pour réintégrer son corps d'origine. Et ce cher diable n'aurait qu'un an pour savoir dans quel enfant l'âme de Ciel serait réincarnée. Notre démon s'est donc lancé à la recherche de son cher maître. Au bout de plusieurs mois il finit enfin par mettre la main dessus et découvrit que l'âme du comte s'était fourrée dans le corps sans âme d'un enfant dénommé Hitoriki. Notre cher démon a pensé un instant qu'il lui suffisait de redonner la mémoire à Ciel. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu. C'était en effet sans compter sur Lucifer qui, voulant à tous prix gagner son pari (voir le dernier chapitre des « Anges Pleurent saison 1 »), s'était confortablement installé dans le corps du pauvre et défunt Hitoriki et qui donc se retrouvait à squatter avec Ciel le même corps. Pire, Lucifer, possédant un esprit puissant, contrôle pratiquement en permanence le corps d'emprunt et ne laisse pas Ciel faire ce qu'il veut quand il veut. Il passe même son temps à le martyriser mentalement en lui répétant sans cesse que jamais il ne retrouverait son corps d'origine, n'aurait jamais sa vengeance et encore moins Sébastian. De plus il s'est avéré que Ciel n'avait nullement perdu la mémoire.

Que sont donc devenues les prédictions d'Undertaker? Comment Ciel va t-il pouvoir réintegrer son corps d'origine puisque rien ne correspond à ce qu'avait dit Undertaker ? Et comment Sébastian et Ciel vont-ils pouvoir empêcher Lucifer de nuire?

**Dessin**

- Oh le pauvre petit! Dit Madame de Lioncourt avec inquiétude.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une rechute de cette horrible maladie qui a déjà failli l'emporter la dernière fois. Pleurnicha Anais en se précipitant au chevet de son fils encore endormi.

- Que s'est-il passé Monsieur Sébastian? demande Monsieur Bernard.

- Eh bien, il faisait ses exercices d'échauffement qui pourtant n'étaient pas des plus fatiguants et tout à coup il s'est effondré. J'ai à peine eu le temps d'éviter qu'il ne s'étale sur le sol comme une crêpe. Ahhh si j'avais su...

- Dieu merci vous êtes réactif mon cher. Le remercia Alexandrine en serrant les pans de sa robe en soie.

- J'espère de tout cœur que Dieu n'a rien à voir là dedans et si effectivement il est intervenu je pense qu'il a beaucoup de temps à perdre. Répondit Sébastian apparemment de mauvaise humeur. « Hitoriki » va vite reprendre conscience! Ne soyez pas inquiet pour lui, il est résistant comme du chiendent!

Cette remarque déplue fortement à Anais peu contente de voir celui qu'elle voyait comme son fils comparé à de la mauvaise graine. Mais la pauvre femme ne pouvait pas savoir que son cher enfant n'était déjà plus et que son corps était manipulé par l'âme d'un archange déchu. Bien évidemment, l'humeur exécrable et les remarques acerbes de Sébastian n'étaient nullement dirigées contre un pauvre enfant mort depuis longtemps mais bel et bien adressées à la créature qu'il considérait comme un parasite. Un parasite qui l'empêchait de retrouver son jeune maître bien aimé et qui ne s'était que trop moqué de lui.

- Regardez! Il reprend conscience! S'écria Monsieur Bernard.

- Oh Hitoriki, mon petit! Te voilà à nouveau parmi nous. Allons prends ton temps mon ange.

- Oui prends ton temps cher « ange » ! Répéta méchamment Sébastian. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que tu rechutes! On s'en voudrait tous que tu trépasses.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Articula « Hitoriki . Je vais très bien maintenant. Je vous garantie même que je suis là pour longtemps! Je ne suis pas prêt de me rendormir, vous pouvez en être certain! Fit le jeune homme tout sourire.

- Quelle joie! Coupa le diable avec hypocrisie.

- Oui et tout ça c'est grâce à vous Monsieur Sébastian. Vous êtes content?

- Extatique. Répondit Sébastian.

- Mais que s'est-il donc passé mon fils? Demanda Anais.

Lucifer regarda Sébastian qui le fixait en plissant les yeux en signe d'avertissement.

- Puis-je avoir un peu d'eau fraîche s'il vous plait?

- Oh oui, bien sûr! Je vais aller te chercher ça tout de suite!

- Oh non reste avec moi maman chérie. Monsieur Sébastian peut peut-être y aller lui.

- Allons mon enfant... Monsieur Sébastian n'est pas à ton service … c'est à moi de le faire...

- Oh... j'ai tellement mal à la tête mamou...

- Sébastian, je vous en prie, allez donc chercher un peu d'eau fraîche à ce pauvre enfant! Faisons fie des convenances et des rangs en un moment si tragique voulez vous?

- Mais bien sûr Madame! Que ne ferions nous pas pour ce cher « ange ». Fit le diable en crispant les mâchoires alors qu'il s'inclinait. Un verre suffira ou dois-je ramener une bassine?

- Une bassine? Je pense... qu'un simple verre suffira... Répondit Madame de Lioncourt quelque peu surprise par l'attitude de son majordome d'habitude si avenant.

Sébastian ferma la porte de la chambre et descendit aux cuisines en un temps record. La colère faisait rage en lui.

- Oh oui! se dit-il. Balancer une bassine d'eau gelée pour rafraîchir les idées de ce salopard à plumes aurait été plus que jouissif. Qu'allait-il donc bien pouvoir bavasser maintenant qu'il l'avait évincé de la pièce?

- Oya oya mon cher majordome, vous semblez quelque peu énervé! ricana Undertaker derrière lui.

- Pourquoi êtes vous là?

- Pourquoi pas? répondit le shinigami en haussant les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes ce soir.

- Ahhh comme il est exaspérant d'avoir ce qu'on désire au bout des doigts sans pouvoir l'atteindre n'est ce pas?

Le diable ne prit pas la peine de répondre et versa de l'eau glacée dans un verre ébréché.

- Il joue avec vos nerfs n'est ce pas? Mais est-il si mauvais? Il fait ça par jalousie et par amour pour vous. Et on sait tous à quel point ce sentiment peut rendre fou et faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui même les choses les plus insensées, les plus vicieuses.

- Une chose me taraude Undertaker.

- Laquelle?

- Même si sa propre mère l'ignore, Hitoriki est mort.

- C'est un fait avéré.

- Pourtant tout à l'heure vous avez sortit sa lanterne cinématique et avez écrit dessus.

- Oui.

- Mais s'il est mort, alors c'est finit. Sa lanterne ne peut continuer. Le dossier est clos en quelque sorte. On ne peut plus écrire à la suite. C'est l'ultime fin d'un livre. L'âme est fauchée alors on ne peut plus lui commander de faire quoique ce soit et quoiqu'on écrive sur la lanterne d'un être mort, ça ne changera rien. Je me trompe?

- Non.

- Mais pourtant, "Hitoriki" a perdu conscience comme vous l'aviez dit alors que vous écriviez sur sa lanterne.

- Oui.

- Mais ce que vous avez écrit n'a eu aucun effet puisque Hitoriki est mort et que c'est Lucifer qui était aux commandes.

- En effet.

- …. Lucifer n'a jamais perdu conscience n'est ce pas?

- Non.

- Il s'est moqué de moi une fois de plus.

- Oui c'est vrai, il s'est bien amusé ! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! S'esclaffa le croque-mort.

- Il a donc volontairement cédé la place à mon jeune maître et fait semblant de ne plus être là.

- Oui.

- Et vous le saviez.

- Oui bien évidemment.

- Vous vous êtes donc fichu de moi également.

- J'ai surtout bien rigolé! C'était tellement hilarant!

- Mais pourtant je vous ai bien vu écrire sur cette lanterne cinématique! Qu'avez vous donc inscrit?

Undertaker, un sourire béant, sortit le livre de sa poche et l'ouvrit à la dernière page.

- Alors dites moi Monsieur le Majordome, que pensez vous de mon dessin? questionna le shinigami avant de partir dans un fou rire tonitruant.


	13. Chapter 13

_- MissSpock : ah ben j'espere bien que tu l'as lu ce petit résumé! non mais. Ce dessin t'intrigue? Vraiment? hehehe. Oui tu as la raison pour laquelle pour une fois, l'Undy a claqué des infos gratos XD; Quant au Séby il aime bien les petites vacheries indirectes surtout quand elles sont lancées à son cher Lulu. _

_- MissSpock qui répond au poussin-séby : j'ai retenu une chose de tout ça : « cuisiner, cuisiner, au pire impliquer PLUSIEURS personnes dans cette tâche ». Trés bonne phrase qui au final m'a profité. J'aurais glané un crumble de la part de la mémé de sa majesté des poussins (après avoir chouiner un long moment hier.) Et toi tu m'as promis des gateaux FAIT MAISON pour la prochaine japan (alors chouine pour que ta mère achète un four). Et souviens toi, je n'oublie rien surtout quand il s'agit de patisseries hein! _

_- darkmoonlady: merci ! J'espere que tu continueras à aimer les chapitres suivants!_

_- Comet-Nocta: nan je ne connais aucun strududu ou autres ptdr. AH NAN dis pas des choses aussi horribles! Le Bocchan que je suis ne se réincarne pas en cette saleté de Claudo... archi dead._

_- Etoileleadsama :oui moi aussi jdr Undertaker, il est si énigmatique! Undy donne toujours des indices même si ça ne semble pas toujours clair au départ lol. Quant à Lucifer ne lui jette pas trop vite la pierre. Tu verras pourquoi plus tard XD._

_- Bissenchi: oh oui! Les deux reunis vont faire des étincelles!_

_- arisu-loveX2: merci beaucoup!_

_- toroko-sama: pourquoi tu imagines tout de suite un truc pervers? Humm laisse moi réfléchir.. parce que tu es une vilaine fille à l'esprit mal placé? mdr. Eh ben bravo! _

_- MissAlissaK: ah oui? merci Miss! J'espere que je ne la déçois pas! Ah bien pour ta fic! J'ai bien hate de te lire ! Oui c'est le boxon mais tu connais mon esprit plus que tordu !mdr_

_- Ayumuri-chan: oui Lucifer et Sébastian ont des petites joutes verbales. Ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps. Et ils ont chacun un caractère bien trempé. Ce qu'a dessiné Undy? Peut etre la réponse dans ce chapitre. Ou pas! hehe_

**Le ver dans la pomme**

- Vous êtes un fou doublé d'un imbécile. Siffla Sébastian. Il est dangereux de rire de tout vous savez! Je me souviens de moines bénédictins qui punissaient le rire de mort car ils pensaient qu'il était l'apanache du diable et que ceux qui se gaussaient en étaient les adeptes!

- Oh! Que voilà des gens fort intéressants! J'aurais bien aimé les connaître! Je leur aurais parlé de ces diables qui ne rient jamais. Ils auraient été fort surpris de voir à quel point certains diables sont ennuyeux à mourir!

- Tss. Tachez donc de prendre des cours avant de montrer vos « oeuvres » cela vaudrait mieux. Un enfant de 3 ans fait mieux. Cracha le démon en partant de la cuisine pour aller porter le verre d'eau à « Hitoriki ».

- Merci du compliment Monsieur le Majordome! ricana Undertaker. Moi je trouve mon oeuvre avant-gardiste! Dit le croque-mort en admirant son dessin.

Le démon monta les escaliers au ralenti. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de supporter à nouveau le cinéma de Lucifer se faisant passer pour Hitoriki auprès de tout le monde. Certes il fallait lui reconnaître un don inné pour jouer la comédie, pensa t-il. La propre mère du gamin n'y voyait que du feu. Mais cette petite vermine l'éloignait chaque jour d'avantage de son jeune maître et cela lui était intolérable. Que ne pouvait-il donc pas les laisser en paix? Sébastian arriva enfin à la porte de la chambre après avoir trainé les pieds dans le couloir.

- Entrez! Lui ordonna une voix d'homme agé.

- Ah vous voici Monsieur Michaelis. J'ai bien cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais. Vous en avez mis du temps. S'impatienta Madame de Lioncourt.

- Pardonnez mon retard Madame, mais la cuisine était encombrée.

- Ah? Le problème est-il résolu?

- Pas pour l'heure mais je vais m'en occuper personnellement. Répondit Sébastian en tendant le verre à Hitoriki.

- Merci cher Monsieur Michaelis. Minauda l'enfant.

- Tachez de ne pas boire trop vite! Il ne faudrait pas vous étouffer!

- Oh aucune inquiétude, les mauvaises herbes boivent l'eau sans jamais se noyer. Fit Lucifer-hitoriki avec un sourire sournois.

- Bien j'ai du travail mon garçon. Dit Anais. Je peux te laisser seul à seul avec Monsieur Sébastian?

- Oui bien sur. Ca va beaucoup mieux maintenant Maman.

- Bien dans ce cas, je vais retourner à mon travail et te laisser.

- Elle embrassa son fils et sortit de la pièce.

- Je vais donc retourner moi aussi à mes affaires et rassurer Alexandre qui se faisait bien du soucis pour toi tu sais. _Dit Madame de Lioncourt_. Monsieur Bernard veuillez m'accompagner il faut que je revois certaines choses avec vous. Monsieur Sébastian, quand vous en aurez terminé avec cet enfant, veuillez régler le problème de la cuisine. Oh et à l'avenir, ménagez un peu ces enfants avec les exercices de sport. Il semblerait que vous agissiez comme vous le faisiez avec votre ancien maître. Mais voyez-vous, si celui-ci était un adepte du sport, Alexandre et Hitoriki ne sont pas comme lui. Alors allez-y doucement je vous prie.

Sébastian ne put répondre quoique ce soit tellement cette phrase le laissa bouche-bée. Il resta prostré un instant puis se retint de partir dans un fou rire à la Undertaker. Il se dit que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu quelque chose d'aussi drôle. Son jeune maître, un sportif accompli? Lui qui ne marchait pas 5 minutes sans se plaindre? Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de pouffer, espérant de tout coeur que Ciel avait entendu la remarque grotesque de Madame de Lioncourt. Après tout le jeune comte lui avait dit qu'il était toujours conscient même s'il ne pouvait pas contrôler le corps de Hitoriki.

- Te voilà bien joyeux tout à coup? demande Lucifer.

- Ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

- Ne sois pas aussi mauvais Sébastian.

- Est ce que tu peux te barrer? demanda le diable en tapant dans ses mains à la manière des vieilles comères.

- Non.

- Pourquoi fais tu ça...Ne peux tu pas me ficher la paix et aller mourir dans un coin?

- Ne sois pas désagréable ou ce soir je ne laisse pas la place à ton cher Ciel.

- Des menaces maintenant? Tu tombes tellement bas que s'en est pitoyable mon pauvre ami.

- J'aime gagner mes paris et je deteste qu'on me résiste.

- Undertaker a dit que tu faisais cela par amour pour moi. C'est vrai?

- Oui je t'aime mais ne joue pas les crétins en faisant celui qui ne le savait pas. Je te l'ai dit si souvent. Et je suis sincère. Je sais que toi tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais je ne désespère pas. Certains amours viennent avec le temps et moi j'en ai beaucoup. Contrairement à Ciel, je suis éternel.

- Oui et chaque minute supplémentaire que tu passes dans ce corps, empêche mon jeune maître de retourner dans le sien! L'empêche d'être avec moi!

- Tic tac, tic tac. Le temps passe si vite qu'on a l'impression qu'il nous échappe. Un an c'est si vite passé.

- Tu n'es qu'une ordure!

- Peut etre oui. Ou peut etre pas. Je ne souhaite pas te faire souffrir. Mais moi je souffre tellement, tellement Sébastian. Toutes ces années passées prés de toi... à essayer de me rapprocher de toi, de toi que j'aime.

- Tu dis souvent que tu m'aimes mais si c'était vraiment le cas, tu ne ferais pas ça. Quand on aime quelqu'un on fait passer cette personne avant soi.

- Tous ces efforts déployés pour te plaire... et au final tu te détournes de moi pour aller t'amouracher de l'âme mortelle d'un enfant humain...Mais sais-tu seulement ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on voit l'être aimé s'éprendre d'un autre qui n'a rien eu à faire pour lui plaire? Le coeur saigne tellement qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'envier cette personne, et par la suite la détester. Te voir me cracher ta haine au visage depuis que tu as rencontré Ciel Phantomhive.. moi qui t'ai acceuilli en enfer alors que tu étais tombé en disgrâce...J'ai l'impression de ne plus n'être qu'une vermine à tes yeux...

- Ta jalousie te rend méchant. Pourtant tu es un archange, tu devrais être au dessus de tout ces sentiments purement humains.

- Mais je suis la quintessence de tous les sentiments humains. Chez moi plus que chez aucun autre, ils sont exacerbés. L'amour, la haine, la jalousie. C'est un sentiment purement humain qui m'a précipité en enfer dois-je te le rappeler? Mais je te le demande Sébastian. Qu'a fait ce gamin pour toi hein? Es-tu sûr qu'il t'aime après avoir vu ton véritable visage? On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait joué les amoureux transis lorsque tu lui as reparlé pour la première fois. Je dirais qu'il a été fort désagréable. Il parlait sans doute mieux à son chien. As tu vu la joie de te revoir dans ses yeux? Et maintenant, il sait que tu ne lui prendras pas son âme de suite. Il connaît tes sentiments envers sa petite personne. Mais es-tu seulement certain qu'il ne se sert pas de toi? Qu'il ne fait pas tout ça pour être le grand gagnant et faire échec et mat au final?

- Introduire un ver dans une pomme et voir si il va reussir à la faire pourrir. Voilà une de tes méthodes préférées.

- Et le doute est désormais dans ton esprit mon ange. Je me demande ce qu'il a de si important à te dire ce soir.

- Mon jeune maître est assez radin lorsqu'il s'agit de laisser libre court à ses sentiments. Et rien que de savoir que tu es là à nous épier doit le restreindre encore plus. Tu es un tue-l'amour cher Lucifer.

- Pauvre Sébastian, tellement perdu sans son maître.

- Quand j'aurais trouvé le moyen de te séparer de mon jeune maître, je me ferais un plaisir de te montrer l'étendue des sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

- Quelque chose me dit que cela n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour. Ricana tristement Lucifer.

- Je vais te laisser seul. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire pour le moment. Je reviendrais quand tu auras laissé la place à Ciel.

- Je lui laisserai la place cette nuit.

- Vraiment? Que de bonté tout à coup. Mais si tu pars alors je viendrais.

- Sébastian?

- Oui?

- Si je laisse ce corps entièrement à Ciel, m'aimeras tu un jour?

- Disons que je ne détesterai plus comme maintenant. Je pourrais te dire que je nourrirais de tendres sentiments à ton égard, mais ça serait mentir et contrairement à toi pour qui le mensonge est une religion, je ne mens jamais.

- J'espère sincèrement que tu ne te laisseras pas avoir mon ami.

- Ne me sous-estime pas cher Lucifer. J'aime Ciel, mais contrairement aux humains, l'Amour ne me rend pas aveugle.


	14. Chapter 14

_Miss Spocky qui a la folie des grandeurs : alors non tu n'es pas « impratrice » ou « impératrice »( en français xd) de quoi que ce soit ni d'un pays imaginaire. Tout ça ce sont des fantasmes tout comme croire qu'un Bocchan va cuisiner des patisseries... Je m'inquiete pour toi tu sais! Je m'inquiete vraiment ! Un conseil: ARRETE de donner des idées néfastes pour ma santé et ma gourmandise au Poussin Noir qui met déjà en avatar d'MSN un calimero avec un pancarte réclamant des cookies TOUS LES SOIRS! Bon passons à l'histoire hein! Alors comme ça il te plait le Lulu? Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas? C'est vrai qu'il a la main sur le coeur ! Tout le monde sait ça : Lucifer est un brave type! Mdr. La suite de l'histoire te dira si tu avais raison de croire à une histoire entre Sébastian et lui!_

_Le Poussin noir : Je vois que tu n'as retenu qu'une chose de ce chapitre : le Bocchan faisant du sport! Mdr. Oui j'avoue c'est un peu perturbant ! Bon autre chose : n'imagine SURTOUT pas que tu es majesté de on ne sait quoi! Faudrait pas qu'après ca te donne des idées d'être servie en cookies ou autres sablés par un Bocchan-chan qui n'est que comte et qui donc dans la hierarchie te serait inférieur! Donc STOP aux impostures! Et ferme tes oreilles aux conseils on ne peut plus douteux d'une impratrice! C'est dangereux ces betes là! Fais gaffe!_

_Tsabakulight : merci beaucoup ! Aussi longue je ne sais pas. En fait je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer d'une semaine à l'autre. Jécris mes chapitres sans savoir où je vais et me laisse mener au gré de mes envies du moment xd. Donc ce que je peux te dire c'est que tout est possible et que je prends souvent en compte les souhaits de mes lecteur(rices) pour écrire la suite de l'histoire! hehe_

_Etoile sama : alors le Séby le plus à plaindre.. je suis pas certaine. Tu verras pourquoi je dis ça XD; Oui on se retrouve un peu dans Lucifer qui finalement crie sa douleur d'aimer sans retour. Et au fait bravo pour tes poèmes ils sont bien agréables à lire! Continue!_

_CometMisstouflette : comme tu vois je t'ai donné un nouveau nom XD; Un voldy ne te suffit pas? Tu veux en rajouter une couche en radinant un ange déchu prince des enfers? Je vais commencer à croire que tu es attirée par les vilains pas beaux méchants garçons toi:: Attention tu files un mauvais coton! (non je ne fais pas de réponse déguisée à ton allusion de moi chantonnant et tricotant façon Claudo! LOL)_

_darkmoonlady : merci cela me fait très plaisir!_

_Blackbutler 94 : tout d'abord merci de tes compliments, je suis honorée que tu aimes cette histoire. Je doute par contre que ce cher Lucifer te remercie pour le traiter de connard mdr, ou alors c'est qu'il est pas bien net! Mais qui sait... avec lui..._

_toroko-sama : oui il sombre le pauvre Lulu, mais mets toi à sa place le pauvre! Je vois que tu imagines des plans dangereux pour notre Séby! Tu veux savoir hein ce qu'il a griffonné le Undy? hehehe_

_Bon avis à certaines lectrices de cette histoire qui se reconnaîtront : non le Bocchan-chan que je suis ne fait rien de ses dix doigts, car il ne sait rien faire!. Il ne cuisinera pas (ça c'est pour celles qui espèrent des miracles) et il ne tricotera pas non plus (même si dans une vie réincarnée il devient par malheur une Claudo, Il sera la seule araignée au monde à ne pas faire de toile et à squatter une place tranquille!) Donc stop stop stop! MDR_

**Quand le voile se lève**

La journée se passa sans encombre. Sébastian fit les leçons à Alexandre, puis vers 17 heures décida de préparer un gateau meringue-chocolat pour le cas où Lucifer laisserait effectivement la place à son jeune maître pour la nuit. Un peu de douceur ravirait sans nul doute la palet difficile de Ciel et le rendrait plus « moelleux ».

La nuit tombée, il partit rejoindre «Hitoriki » dans la chambre. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, il se demanda si il allait se retrouver face au comte ou face à l'archange.

- Entre! Ordonna une voix avant même que le démon ne frappe à la porte.

- Oh vous saviez donc que j'étais là?

- Oui j'ai entendu ton pas lourd dans le couloir.

- A qui ais-je donc à faire cette fois alors? demanda Sébastian une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

- Tu n'es pas capable de reconnaître ton maître quand tu le vois ? Quel chien pitoyable tu fais!

- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse Bocchan.

- Lucifer a tenu sa promesse, il m'a laissé la place.

- Me voilà comblé.

- Tu as amené du gateau?

- Oui souhaitez vous que je vous en coupe une part?

- Je veux que tu viennes au lit avec moi.

A cette réponse, Sébastian écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si il avait bien entendu.

- Dois-je répéter mon ordre ?

- Disons que cela est tellement soudain Bocchan que s'en est presque..

- Tu te méfies? Tu n'es pas convaincu? Tu penses que c'est Lucifer qui parle?

- Vous ne m'avez pas habitué à ce genre de requête.

- Je suis quelqu'un de surprenant. C'est bien cela qui t'a séduit chez moi non? Que tu ne saches jamais prévoir mes réactions?

- Oui entre autre.

- Et déshabille toi aussi. Je t'interdis de venir dans ma couche tout habillé. Ne garde que tes sous-vêtements.

- Que d'empressement tout à coup! Mais puisque cela est si bien aboyé je dois me plier.

Le diable posa le gateau sur la table de chevet et après avoir quitté ses affaires, souleva les couvertures pour se coucher aux côtés de son maître. Contre toute attente, il sentit le garçonnet se lover contre sa poitrine. Sébastian commençait vraiment à se demander si c'était bel et bien son jeune maître. Tant de démonstration de douceur n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ciel Phantomhive.

- Ne sois pas si tendu Sébastian, c'est bien moi. Je te l'ai dit, Lucifer est parti.

- Pardonnez moi d'avoir un doute, mais votre comportement est tellement différent de ce à quoi vous m'avez habitué.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te caliner? D'avoir envie d'être proche de toi? D'avoir envie de toi?

- De telles paroles dans votre bouche... sonnent tellement faux My Lord.

- Tu penses que je mens alors?

- Quelque chose me travaille. Vous avez dit que vous pensiez vos dernières paroles avant de mourir.

- Oui je les pensais.

- Seulement voyez vous, si mes souvenirs sont bons, vos toutes dernières paroles n'étaient pas «Je t'aime Sébastian». Elles étaient que vous me trouviez immonde sous ma forme originale.

Ciel se mit à rire doucement.

- Oui c'est vrai, ta mémoire est bonne. Je te reconnais bien là pour ne pas être tombé dans un piège aussi facile ! Eh bien je peux t'assurer que pensais chaque mot. Tu es monstrueux.

- Répétez le!

- Quoi?

- Dites-moi que vous m'aimez.

- Hors de question Sébastian:! Et je t'interdis de me donner des ordres!

- Redite le encore une fois. Je veux entendre ces mots dans cette bouche! Fit le diable menaçant en pinçant de ses doigts les extrémités de la bouche de son jeune maître.

- Tu me fais mal lache moi abruti! Reussi à articuler Ciel en se débattant et en essayant de s'extirper du lit.

- Oh non vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme cela Bocchan. Pas avant d'avoir dit ce que je veux entendre! Répondit Sébastian en retenant le garçonnet par un bras.

- Laisse-moi tranquille démon! Je te les ai déjà dit une fois, que faut-il de plus?

- Lorsque vous les aviez dit, vous étiez sur le point de mourir, sans savoir que vous reviendriez à la vie. Cela ne vous engagez à rien du tout. Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu me mentir. Mais maintenant que je vous tiens, vous allez me les répéter ces mots et je verrai bien si vous me mentez.

- Va te faire voir! Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Ou tu me crois, ou tu ne me crois pas. Je m'en contrefiche figure toi! Tu es là pour que je puisse faire payer au centuple ceux qui m'ont humilié! Quelle importance que je t'aime ou que je ne t'aime pas! Maintenant lache-moi ignoble créature! Meire da!

Sébastian dû se plier à l'ordre donné par son maître et lacha le bras de l'enfant qui sauta du lit en se frottant le bras. Ciel sentait l'intensité du regard de son majordome et ne doutait pas qu'il était mauvais. Il n'osait pas se retourner.

- Tu crois que je me sers de toi quand je suis tendre?

- Oui. Répondit le diable avec une voix rauque.

- Tu as raison ! Savoir que tu m'étais attaché au delà du raisonnable était un atout de taille pour moi. Se faire servir par un diable sans rien avoir à donner en retour est plus que jouissif. Je voulais que tu me fasses retourner dans mon corps d'origine, puis me faire obtenir ma vengeance. Ensuite j'aurai passé un nouveau contrat avec toi, comme tu l'as si bien dit il y a peu, stipulant de me laisser la vie sauve jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. Oui j'ai fomenté ça en attendant que tu ne viennes me trouver dans cette enveloppe. Je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire de toutes façons vu le temps que tu as mis pour me retrouver. La vérité c'est que j'aime Sébastian Michaelis, pas la chose infernale que j'ai entraperçue quelques instants de trop avant de trépasser.

Ciel se tourna vers Sébastian. Aucune colère, aucune peine dans ses yeux ne filtraient. Puis soudain il vit un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur les lèvres du démon.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas nous sommes quittes. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de mon jeune maître. Ahh Bocchan, le rôle de l'amoureux transi ne vous aurez pas sied de toutes façons.

- Quittes? Aurais tu menti toi aussi en me faisant croire que tu m'aimais?

- Non je n'ai pas menti. Mais la bête que je suis ne vous l'a jamais dit. Seul Sébastian Michaelis vous l'a avoué. Je pensais obtenir de vous certaines choses... vous rendre plus malléable.

- Sale démon! Donc je ne t'aime pas et tu ne m'aimes pas. Maintenant au moins les choses sont claires!

- Bien sûr. Mais puisque Ciel Phantomhive aime Sébastian Michaelis et que Sébastian Michaelis aime Ciel Phantomhive, alors je pense que ces deux là devraient se montrer l'étendue de leurs sentiments.

- Et à quoi penses tu?

- Je pense que nous devrions profiter de ce lit Bocchan. Répondit le démon en enlaçant tendrement mais possessivement le jeune homme.

- Et que penserais tu d'enlacer le corps de ton maître que tu chéris tant ? Demanda ironiquement le comte.

- Que?

- Il est grand temps que je retourne dans mon enveloppe d'origine tu ne crois pas?

- Vous pouvez faire cela?

- Bien sûr, maintenant que Lucifer est parti je peux. Fit Ciel en souriant et en soulevant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

- Parti? Vous voulez dire qu'il a quitté le corps qu'il partageait avec vous? Pour de bon?

- Oui. Juste après votre conversation de toute à l'heure. Il s'en est allé. C'est beau l'amour non?

- Il semblerait que seul Lucifer soit sincère dans ses sentiments alors.

- Il semblerait qu'il t'aime vraiment. C'est si pitoyable! Si écoeurant.

- Je vais chercher votre corps dans ma chambre, pour que vous puissiez redevenir celui que vous étiez. Dit le diable en ignorant superbement les dernières remarques acerbes du comte.

- Et ensuite?

- Et ensuite, nous plongerons tous deux dans un univers rempli de luxure le temps de quelques heures et nous nous susurrerons des mots que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pensons réellement.

- C'est un programme qui me plait. Ensuite nous retournerons au manoir Phantomhive et laisserons cette famille à sa peine.

- Sa peine?

- Quand nous serons parti, nous laisserons derrière nous un cadavre dans la chambre. Anais va enfin comprendre que son fils est mort. Alexandre va sans doute pleurer son ami. Mais il est temps pour tout le monde ici de voir la réalité en face et que ce gosse du nom d'Hitoriki ait enfin une sépulture.

- Quelle bonté d'âme Bocchan. Ironisa le démon en mettant une main sur son coeur.

- Une telle compassion mérite bien une part de ce délicieux gâteau n'est ce pas ?

- Cela le mérite grandement ! Je vais de ce pas chercher votre corps pendant que vous offrirez à celui-ci son dernier repas.


	15. Chapter 15

poussin noir : c'est bon les gateaux meringues chocolat. Ca te rappelle pas les merveilleux qu'on a vu à Lille? Putain j'en revais déjà avant même qu'on les voit. DEAD, Oui la conversation entre nos deux chieurs montrent à quel point ils se sont manqués! J'avoue! Je me suis grandement amusée à écrire ça! Oui je suis ravie que tu ais douté jusqu'à la fin et encore maintenant. HEHE; Bon tu devrais tout de même la mettre au parfum ta mémé hein: Qu'elle commence à penser aux quantités! Faudrait pas que tu sois obligé de priver quelqu'un d'autre pour sauver la part du Bocchan! Tu es contente de la petite dédicace. Eh bien tout comme notre Ciel, je pensais chaque mot. (sauf que je t'ai pas dit que tu étais moche moi!).

poussin bleu : donc voilà ton nouveau surnom puisque c'est apparemment celui que tu as choisi! Bon bon bon, le Bocchan-chan que je suis, faute d'avoir une Cour, aura une basse cour! C'est toujours mieux que rien mdr. Ben quoi tout le monde sait (sauf les nutritionnistes, mais ils ne savent pas ce qui est bon!) que le sucre c'est bon pour la santé non? Ah je vois que le Lulu t'a tapé dans l'oeil hein! Tkt pas pour lui va... Bien sûr que Ciel est horrible. L'amour pour lui est synonyme de souffrance et de faiblesse. Il va pas en dire du bien. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'aime pas. Ca veut seulement dire qu'il dit. C'est compréhensible ce que je dis ou je t'embrouille encore plus? mdr. Alors Ciel va refaire un pacte avec le Séby parce que le Séby en a parlé avec lui dans la première saison xd. Hé oui tout se tient. Donc revoir la fin de la première saison pour s'avoir de quoi il s'agit hehehe. Oui le poussin noir a un exemplaire dédicacé de mon livre des « Anges Pleurent ». Je t'enverrai les photos de la couverture. XD et je doute qu'elle te le donne par contre.

perséphone : Oui Ciel parle à Sébastian comme à un chien xd. Trop simple? Vraiment? Attends de voir ce que je vous ai réservé dans le chapitre qui suit! hey hey!

Star-Twins : je suis ravie de ce que tu m'as dit, ca prouve que je reussi ce que je veux faire XD; Montrer que Ciel n'est pas un enfant fragile qu'il faut plaindre, mais bel et bien une âme forte, aussi forte et machiavélique que celle de Sébastian ou de Lucifer. Je te dirais seulement une chose : ne crois jamais sur parole ce que dis Ciel ou Sébastian. Ciel est un menteur né (il le dit souvent dans le manga) et Sébastian est un menteur aussi, à sa façon car s'il ne ment pas comme un humain, il joue sur les mots et ment comme un démon.

Misstouflette : bon alors c'est décidé je t'appelle comme ça XD; Bon notons de laisser le Claudo tricoter à notre place hein? Tu sais entre Ciel et Sébastian j'ai bien peur que cela soit compliqué... surtout ne jamais croire que quelque chose soit acquis : ni qu'ils s'aiment, ni qu'ils ne s'aiment pas. Bon je sais c'est obscur mais pense y ! (nan je me transforme pas en Undy avec mes petites phrases incompréhensibles! mdr)

Adelle : bon tes profs vont entendre parler de notre secte s'ils continuent à t'accaparer comme ça non mais! Oh tkt tu vas vite pouvoir avoir des réponses; Et j'espère qu'elles vont te satisfaire!Alors je vous ai mijoté une sauce mitouf qui j'espère va vous plaire au goût mdr. Merci en tous cas de suivre cette histoire.

Groumde : oui Lucifer est d'autant plus machiavélique qu'il est amoureux et on sait qu'on est capable de tout quand on est dans cet état. Comme si on était en transe.

Etoile-Lead-Sama : ma ptite étoile je te dedie la fin de ce chapitre! Ah toutes tes interrogations vont trouver réponse dans le chapitre qui suit! En espérant ne pas te décevoir! Ahhh lire ce genre de choses en écoutant une chanson aussi.. spéciale xd Le bonheur quoi!

darkmoonlady : merci beaucoup!

Bissenshi : tu sais que ton idée m'a bien plue? J'y ai bien pensé en écrivant ce chapitre. Il est vrai qu'elle est intéressante!

tsabakulight : un très bon achat que tu as fait là! Te reste encore le tome 6 et 7 et hop tu seras dépouillée comme nous toutes ahhhhh. Faudra que tu attendes la sortie du prochain tome. DEAD; Bon sinon je vais te réveler un truc : avec moi rien, mais alors rien ne se passe JAMAIS comme on l'avait prévu. Pour la simple et bonne raison que moi-même je ne sais pas ce que je vais écrire d'une semaine à l'autre mdr.

TheLadyBluebird : oui il est vrai que Ciel a le mot tendre quand il s'adresse aux gens et particulièrement à Sébastian. Mais Lucifer connait très bien la façon d'agir de Ciel et pourrait bien évidemment jouer son rôle à la perfection. La réponse dans ce chapitre! XD

Blackbutler94 : ahh l'amour est un sentiment difficile à comprendre et surtout il est difficile à avouer surtout pour des emmerdeurs comme Ciel et Sébastian. La suite des évènements dira s'ils s'aiment vraiment ou s'ils ne sont que de bons acteurs; hehe

toroko_sama : non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces pensées perverses? mdr. Je vois que tu te demandes s'il s'agit de Ciel ou de Lulu hein? xd. Le dessin de Undy? alors je vais te dire que son dessin va toutes vous surprendre. Mais comme je dis souvent TOUT ce que fait ou dit Undertaker n'est jamais anodin!

**« Tout est bien qui... »**

- Ahh comme il est plaisant de vous retrouver « entièrement » Bocchan! Ronronna le diable.

- Oui, j'avoue en effet que cela fait le plus grand bien d'être à nouveau dans mon propre corps. Tu ne peux pas savoir quel choc c'est de voir une autre tête que la sienne dans le miroir et les embêtements que cela cause lorsqu'on doit faire se mouvoir un corps autre que le sien.

- Oh détrompez vous Bocchan. Cela fait 4 ans que je le sais. N'oubliez pas que ce corps là n'est pas le mien et qu'il est quelque peu différent de mon véritable.

- Arggg. Fit Ciel avait un air de dégoût. Je sais.

- Et je sais à quel point cela est indisposant. Imaginez ce que cela aurait été si, comme moi, vous aviez du changer d'espèce. Dit Sébastian avec un petit sourire. Je vous aurez bien vu en chat.

- Garde tes souhaits douteux, je te prie!

- Pardonnez mon impolitesse Bocchan. Je garderai mes voeux pour moi.

- Enfin, maintenant je suis à nouveau moi!

- Oui! Répondit le démon tout sourire. Que faisons-nous de « ça ». Demanda Sébastian en pointant le corps sans vie d'Hitoriki étalé sur le tapis.

- Quelle importance? Laisse le donc là il est bien. Ils le trouveront bien assez tôt va.

- Vous êtes sûr? Cela ne risque t-il pas de vous attirer des ennuis?

- Tu leur as parlé de moi?

- Je n'ai pas cité votre nom.

- Alors où est le problème? Ils ne savent pas qui je suis et n'oseront certainement pas aller voir chez le Comte Phantomhive. Et ils n'iront pas te chercher en Angleterre.

- Comme vous voudrez Monsieur!

- Bon aller, je suis las de cet endroit.

Le démon comprit le message et prit son jeune maître dans ses bras après avoir préalablement ouvert la fenêtre de la chambre.

- J'ai moi-même hâte de retrouver le manoir Phantomhive My Lord.

- Le manoir ou ma chambre vil démon? Ricana Ciel avec un sourire provocateur.

- Les deux je dois bien l'avouer. S'amusa le diable.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à te conduire en gougnafier cette fois ci! J'en ai soupé de tes maladresses et empressement dignes du plus piètre des amants! J'attends de toi que cette nuit me soit agréable Sébastian.

- Elle le sera Bocchan. Je ne perdrai pas la tête devant votre « majesté » cette fois-ci. Répondit le majordome une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Cesse tes railleries déplacées et empresse toi donc de me mener jusqu'à mon chez-moi je te prie. Bouda l'enfant en se calant dans les bras de son démon.

- Je m'y empresse My Lord.

Sur ces mots plein de promesses, Ciel et Sébastian prirent la voie des airs direction l'Angleterre, abandonnant derrière eux, sans remord aucun, le corps d'un enfant mort.

Le jour se levait doucement, lorsque Anais vint réveiller son enfant. Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit avec horreur le corps de son fils qui jonchait le sol. Elle se précipita et se mit à le secouer de toutes ses forces, le suppliant de revenir à lui. En vain. Elle poussa alors un hurlement qui ameuta les personnes vivant au château. Monsieur Bernard arriva le premier.

- Oh mon Dieu! Mais que s'est-il donc passé? Anais?

- Il... il est mort je crois... sanglota Anais en regardant les yeux baignés de larmes et d'un air ahuri le vieil homme.

La duchesse arriva, suivi d'Alexandre et de pratiquement tous les domestiques de la demeure.

- Par tous les saints! parvint à articuler Alexandrine se sentant défaillir à la vue du corps sans vie d'Hitoriki.

- NON! hurla Alexandre en se précipitant vers celui qui fut son ami.

Les autres personnes faisaient des signes de croix et commencèrent à prier.

- Où est Monsieur Michaelis? demanda Monsieur Bernard en regardant autour de lui et constatant que le majordome n'était pas là.

Tout le monde se regarda. Il n'était pas normal qu'il soit absent.

- Trouvez le! Ordonna Madame de Lioncourt.

Les heures passèrent mais le majordome restait introuvable.

- La fenêtre est ouverte Madame! Fit remarquer Monsieur Bernard en pointant l'endroit du doigt. Je ne veux pas accuser Monsieur Michaelis, mais je dois vous dire qu'en faisant ma ronde du soir, je l'ai vu sortir puis entrer à nouveau dans la chambre du jeune Hitoriki. Il devait être 22 heures environ...Je me suis demandé ce qu'il faisait mais ensuite je me suis dit que cela ne me regardait pas et qu'il devait y avoir une raison à sa présence ici. Mais maintenant...

- Dites-moi votre pensée! Fit Alexandrine avec un air dur.

- Peut-être, je dis bien « peut-être » que c'est lui le responsable de tout cela. J'avance cela car c'est certainement la dernière personne à avoir vu le gamin...

- Et souvenez-vous de ses mots méchants et piquants sur mon fils! Une mauvaise graine il avait dit... sanglotta Anais.

- Bon eh bien dans ce cas, il faut alerter la police et vite! Qu'elle le trouve et l'interroge! Ordonna la duchesse. Monsieur Bernard, je vous en charge. Faites vous accompagner de Paul ou de Jérôme et faites vite.

- Oui Madame, tout de suite. Répondit le vieil homme en s'inclinant.

Il n'avait pas oublié l'histoire de la porte fermée à clef et son humiliation ce jour là. Il était persuadé que Sébastian Michaelis y était pour quelque chose et il avait nourri une certaine rancœur envers lui depuis ce jour.

- Aujourd'hui, chuchota t-il en traversant le couloir pour aller chercher Paul, je tiens ma revanche! Monsieur Michaelis vous êtes mort!

- J'ai bien peur que non. Dit une voix douce au détour du couloir.

- Quoi? Mais qui êtes vous...arggghh

La gorge fut tranchée net d'un seul coup.

- Je suis navré mon pauvre vieux, mais votre vie ne vaut pas grand chose pour moi comparée à la sienne... dit Lucifer ayant repris sa véritable apparence.

- Hihihi, j'avais prévenu ce brave homme que je l'avais dans mon carnet. Ricana Undertaker, sa faux à la main.

- Ne rangez pas votre instrument mon ami, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous solliciter cette nuit.

Et effectivement la death Scythe fut de nombreuses fois utilisée, Lucifer massacrant sans une once de pitié tous les humains habitant le château De Lioncourt, ne laissant aucun survivant. Undertaker brandissait son arme de mort en souriant, fauchant les âmes à la volée des corps trucidés que l'archange laissaient dans son sillage.

- Voilà. Maintenant je suis certain que personne ne cherchera de noises à mon cher « ange ». _Dit Lucifer apparemment satisfait._ Undertaker, ou plutôt John, je peux vous appeler John n'est ce pas? Je vous remercie de votre assistance, elle m'a été extrêmement profitable.

- Ah mais je vous en prie! s'amusa le croque morts.

- Vous avez un réel avenir comme faucheur personnel.

- Est-ce que j'ai réussi l'entretien d'embauche alors?

- Haut la main! Vous êtes engagé sur le champs!

- L'amour fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi! Dit Undertaker en prenant un air songeur.

- A qui le dites vous cher, cher nouvel ami. Répondit Lucifer un sourire radieux éclairant son visage parfait avant de transformer la batisse en un immense brasier.

Un peu plus loin prés du chenil, un vieil homme en santiags fumant un énorme cigare regardait tout ça d'un air circonspect.

- Bon ben ça c'est fait comme on dit hein! Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils chient dans la colle tous autant qu'ils sont mon vieux? Bon ok si tu répondais j'aurais vraiment perdu la boule mais bon entre un humain chtarbé, un démon siffonné, un archange déchu cinglé et un pseudo-dieu de la mort complètement allumé, croire aux chats qui parlent c'est pas le pire! On se sent bien seuls au milieu de tout ça hein mon brave Lucius?

Le chat installé dans ses bras balançait la queue tout en regardant les flammes avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il semblait complètement déconnecté de toutes ces histoires humaines dont indirectement il faisait les frais, ayant perdu en à peine une heure sa famille et son foyer confortable.

- Va aussi falloir trouver quoi faire de tous ces chiens. Dit Monsieur Spock songeur en regardant les canidés terrorisés dans leurs box. On peut pas les laisser sans soin ces pauvres bêtes. Remarque ça tombe bien, on a besoin de niffleurs* au KG. Et ça évitera d'aller en acheter à ces poches cousues de sorciers! Bon aller on y go parce que là ça sent le roussi, sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots ahahahah! Je tel à Ronald et Miss Penny pour qu'ils raboulent chercher les clebs et après ben direction le pays de Vicky-la-vieille-peau pour surveiller nos deux foutus emmerdeurs et leurs 2 pots de glue ! Tu es dacodac Mon Poil?

Et sur ses mots laissant le chat totalement indifférents, il s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée.

* voir Harry Potter


	16. Chapter 16

- _Miss Spoky : Ah oui? délireeeeee! Ca fait quand meme bien chaud au coeur tout ça XD; Oui, le Ciel est un grand romantique! Ca s'entend dans ses tendres paroles crachées au Séby! Lol. Alors oui étrangement personne n'a remarqué. Que toi et du premier coup! Bravo! Comme quoi ben c'est passé inaperçu comme je le voulais! Hehehe. Tu aimes Undertaker de moins en moins? C'est vrai? Pourquoi cette information me fait sourire? Je crois que ce soir tu vas être comblée pour beaucoup de choses et pourtant le chapitre a été écrit que hier soir mais avant ta review donc. Il y a de la transmission de pensées tu crois?_

_- le poussin noir : le pudding a été fini bien vite... oui oui j'en achéterai. J'en ai meme mangé un dimanche dernier mdr.^^. Bien évidemment que je n'ai pas oublié les tites betes! Si il y en a qui vont pas claquer c'est bien les animaux! Je ne comprends pas très bien tes dernieres paroles par contre! Je te l'ai dit tu te Bocchanise, ou pire que Undyse! Pendu._

_- Adelle : alors ça si c'est pas un cri du coeur! mdr. On voit que tu es bien contente qu'il soit revenu le Spocky! Oui avec moi rien est acquis en effet hey hey!_

_- MissAlissak : contente que tu ais pu te connecter! Sans internet ca doit etre horrible... dead. Monsieur Spock t'a manqué? mdr. T'inquiete il revient en force! J'espère que tu vas mieux !_

_- Etoile sama : j'espère te surprendre avec le chapitre qui suit; Oui Ciel est un fier cul mais pas que. Donc... aime t-il ou pas véritablement Sébastian... et vice versa... la suite dans les chapitres qui vont suivre!_

_- Toroko sama : oh que si qu'il est bien moche le Séby sous sa forme véritable (voir sa description dans le chapitre final de la premiere saison des Anges Pleurent) Si MEME là tu le trouves beau.. ben tu es irrécupérable! mdr_

_- Misstouflette : les clins d'oeil étaient bien évidemment pour toi. J'aurai pu parler de Voldo meme mdr. Bon non je confirme Undy n'est pas à l'intérieur de mon corps. (Euhhh ca fait quand meme bien louche ce que je viens d'écrire là nan? ptdr)_

_- Bi-senchi : oui le Lulu est bel est bien sorti du corps de Hitoriki et a gentiment laissé Ciel retourner dans son propre corps. Je sais c'est louche tout ça hehe. Lucifer est capable de tout en effet!_

_- darkmoonlady : merci Miss!_

_- Hraa666 : oh ce sont 2 pénibles qui ne savent pas dire certaines choses! Il se pourrait en effet qu'il ne soit pas un abruti fini mdr. Il peut se montrer redoutable!_

_- Blackbutler94 : eh bien la fin c'est l'apothéose de notre cher patron des shinigamis. Monsieur Spock dans toute sa splendeur (si on peut dire ) et qui se prépare à ce qui va suivre hehe. Lulu en couple avec l'Undy? Hummm ca pourrait se faire. Ou pas XD_

**La fin d'une légende**

- Vous n'avez pas tiquer lorsque je vous ai appelé John au lieu de James tout à l'heure. Dit Lucifer en souriant alors qu'il poussait l'épais portail de fer forgé derrière lequel se trouvait ce qui fut le domaine des De Lioncourt.

- Pourquoi vous aurais-je repris puisque tel est mon prénom véritable. Ahhh comme cela me transporte en des temps anciens... répondit Undertaker songeur.

- Oui au 15ème siècle exactement. « John Cade » C'est bien ainsi qu'on vous appelait n'est-il pas?

- Tout à fait! John Cade mais véritablement Jack Cade.

- Pourquoi avoir changé Jack en John?

- Parce que John faisait moins rustique. Plus aristocratique. Ricana le croque morts.

- Vous vous rêviez en tyran d'Angleterre!

- Vous comprenez pourquoi je hais tant le pouvoir en place aujourd'hui!

- Je n'aime pas non plus tous ces pantins enfarinés. Vos idées de révolte ont fait couler le sang abondamment.

- Oui et ont inspiré Shakespeare lui-même!

- Oui! Vous êtes célèbre très cher. Je ne me suis donc pas trompé sur votre compte? Vous semblez être de la race de ceux qui doivent être propulsés en haut de l'échelle. Je peux vous offrir tellement plus que ce que vous êtes devenu. Tellement plus que ce rôle minable de shinigami. En parlant de dieux de la mort, je trouve risible que ce cher Spock semblant omnipotent, n'ait rien su de votre véritable identité! Serait-il possible qu'il soit aussi bête qu'il en a l'air?

- Ne pensez surtout pas qu'il soit idiot. C'est lui-même qui m'a proposé de devenir « James Valentine ». John Cade, révolutionnaire sanguinaire, devenu dieu de la mort... ça ne sonnait pas très bien. Hi hi hi. Il est venu vers moi, dans des circonstances dont je passerais les détails, et m'a fait une proposition. Je l'ai acceptée et voilà.

- Tiens tiens. Comme c'est intéressant. Et intrigant également. Notre saint patron des shinigamis cacherait-il un coté sombre?

- La vraie question ne serait-elle pas : n'y a t-il pas un moyen de pervertir le patron des shinigamis et d'en tirer avantage? s'amusa Undertaker.

- Vous lisez en moi comme un livre ouvert. _Dit Lucifer d'une voix doucereuse_. Et puisque vous avez un don de double vue apparemment, il vous est sans doute aisé de connaître mes intentions à votre égard!

- Humm. Vous êtes un personnage complexe et terriblement imprévisible. Mais je pense qu'une grande carrière s'offre à moi si j'adhère comme il faut à vos idées.

- En effet oui. Et j'aime m'entourer de gens puissants et influents qui peuvent me servir. Vous êtes intelligent et puissant John.

- Merci du compliment.

Lucifer s'arrêta d'avancer. Undertaker stoppa également la marche. Il regarda l'archange dont le visage semblait illuminé par les rayons lunaires. Il semblait réfléchir intensément.

- Eh bien quelque chose vous tracasse? Vous semblez songeur.

- Oui... je le suis. Je le suis. J'ai toujours pesé le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision. Pourtant souvent, je me suis trompé. Eh oui, même les anges se trompent.

- Vous regrettez quelque chose ?

- Non, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour regretter. Heureusement.

- Alors que se passe t-il donc?

- Vous êtes intelligent et puissant.

- Oui. Radoteriez vous? ricana Undertaker.

Le croque morts regardait Lucifer d'un air circonspect. Pour une fois, les paroles énigmatiques ne venaient pas de lui. L'archange soupira. Puis, à une vitesse fulgurante, il sortit une épée de lumière de son fourreau. Quelques secondes après il la rangea.

- On dit souvent qu'il vaut mieux s'adresser au bon Dieu qu'à ses saints. Ainsi Monsieur Spock nous fait des cachotteries... Je me suis trompé cher John. Je pensais faire de vous mon bras droit... mais je me suis trompé. Je regrette, mais personne ne peut vivre après avoir été découpé par mon Excalibur. Même un Dieu de la Mort tel que vous. Finalement votre carrière aura été courte. Mais vous l'aurez compris, je n'ai plus besoin de vous... je vise désormais plus haut. Vous êtiez puissant mais il y a plus puissant encore et apparemment plus intelligent aussi. Il paraît que la soeur de mon futur associé oeuvre en France. Dès lors, une visite s'impose!

Sur ces mots, Lucifer s'envola laissant derrière lui le corps déchiqueté de celui qui fut la Légende des shinigamis.

Pendant ce temps là, Ciel et Sébastian s'étaient arrêtés dans un bel hôtel de luxe à Paris.


	17. Chapter 17

- Uruviel_calimero : _bien sûr que c'est du Moi tout craché! Le bocchan que je suis déteste les affronts faits au Bocchan du manga! Solidarité Bocchanesque! Alors je vais te révéler un secret : la survie des deux personnages et ce que je vais leur faire subir, dépendra de leurs attitudes dans le manga de Yana. Tout dépend donc de ce que Yana va faire en fait. Undy est mort à cause de son attitude dans le chapitre 61 du manga envers Ciel... Heeee oui! _

_- toroko_sama : oui Lulu est une belle saloperie d'avoir tuer Undertaker, pourtant il l'aimait bien. Mais bon il suffit d'un rien pour que les personnages prennent une belle ronflée! _

_- Comet_Nocta : eh bien si... j'écris tout ça au fur et à mesure. Encore au début du chapitre que j'écrivais la semaine derniere je ne savais pas que Undy allait passer l'arme à gauche à la fin de la page... Quant au chapitre qui suit; tu me connais assez pour savoir qu'avec moi, les choses ne se déroulent pas aussi facilement. XD. Et puis nos deux héros ont des caracteres forts, alors autant en profiter!_

_- Etoile sama : c'est rageant quand on a tapé un com et qu'on doit le réécrire! Merci d'en avoir eu le courage! Ah mais j'espere bien que tu l'aimes Lulu! Un plan à la Bocchan-chan... ben euh.. le plan c'est que je n'en ai aucun en fait. Je ne sais jamais ce que je vais pondre avant de commencer à griffonner sur ma feuille d'une semaine à l'autre. Tu ne sais pas la fin de l'histoire? Ben moi non plus. MDR; Tout comme je ne la connaissais pas pour la saison 1 des « Anges Pleurent » en fait peut avoir droit à tout dans le chapitre qui suit xd. J'ai bien aimé ton petit dialogue! J'ai vu que tu avais posté un autre chapitre, je vais aller le lire ! J'ai hate de voir comment Spock va rabouler!_

_- Le poussin bleu qui va finir en coma éthylique : oui! 200 coms c'est énorme. Je suis très contente; J'avais un peu peur que cette saison 2 ne déplaise en fait. Cette info me fait sourire parce que quand tu as écrit que tu n'aimais plus trop Undy, je venais de le faire claquer mdr. Alors pour la remarque de Lulu concernant John : oui c'était un message codé bien évidemment! Il y en a plein, y compris dans les coms que je mets, mais seule une personne connaissant très bien le Bocchan que je suis sait les reconnaître hehe. Donc voilà la soeur du Spocky va bientôt apparaître dans cette histoire xd. Non ta fic n'est pas du tout une horreur et d'ailleurs se bouger le fion pour en écrire la suite serait pas mal du tout non? Tu crois que Ciel est une peste suffisante? Eh bien tu as raison! Mais vois-tu Lulu l'est tout autant, voire plus!_

_- Tsabakulight : je ne sais pas. Ca doit faire partie de mon personnage xd. Oui je suis cruelle en effet. Je l'aimais bien Undertaker... comme quoi tout peut arriver dans cette histoire!_

_- darkmoonlady : alors j'ai fait claquer le Undy parce que je suis un vilain Bocchan et surtout parce que je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je ne suis pas capable du pire . Hééé oui!_

_- MissAlissak : oui je pense en effet que même une heure de compagnie avec le Séby te serait bénéfique! J'espere en tous cas que tu vas aller mieux ma grande!_

_- TheLadyBluebird : le père Spock va se révéler être un sacré n'est peut etre pas celui qu'on pense. Méfiance est de rigueur donc concernant ce personnage haut en couleur!_

_- Blackbutler94 : oui j'avoue que ce chapitre était plus court; mais que de rebondissements hehe. Ne t'attends JAMAIS à trouver dans le chapitre qui suit le précédent ce que tu t'attendais à y trouver LOL. _

_- Avant mardi parce que c'est mercredi que je poste mdr : ça ne veut rien dire d'autre que ce que cela veut dire en fait. Suis-je clair? MDR; Comment ça, ça ne mérite pas de gateau? tu veux ma mort ou la tienne? XD_

_- Mimichan : bien sûr que le Lulu est un emmerdeur! Sinon on s'ennuierait XD; Ah? Tu crois que les voisins vont se plaindre des bruits bizarres? hehehe._

**La guerre des nerfs **

- Je suis fatigué Sébastian. Dit Ciel en baillant alors qu'il s'installait sur le lit.

- Oui je suppose que de voyager dans les bras de votre dévoué majordome doit être éreintant.

- Tsss.

- Permettez moi de vous dévêtir et ensuite nous pourrons...

- Je suis FATIGUE, j'ai dit! coupa sèchement l'enfant.

- Ahhh, nous y voilà! J'attendais avec impatience d'entendre l'excuse que vous alliez trouver pour ne pas que nous nous mettions au lit tous les deux. Ne la voyant pas venir, je me suis inquiété. Me voilà donc soulagé! Railla le démon tout en pinçant les lèvres.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Fais donc ce que tu veux! Si tu souhaites avoir une poupée de chiffon entre tes bras vas y. Mais ne fais pas trop de bruit que je puisse dormir. Je ne suis pas un diable au cas où ta mémoire défaillante ne s'en souviendrait pas! J'ai besoin de sommeil pour récupérer!

- Rassurez vous Bocchan, je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

Sans un mot de plus, Sébastian mit son jeune maître en tenue de nuit et le coucha, puis souffla les bougies et lui souhaita la bonne nuit.

La tête sur l'édredon, Ciel le regarda s'en aller et refermer la porte, étonné que son démon n'insiste pas d'avantage. Quelques minutes après, alors qu'il ne dormait pas, il se mit à guetter les bruits qui venaient de la pièce d'à côté. Seulement, il n'entendait rien, son majordome étant assurément très discret. Une heure plus tard, alors que tout était silencieux, Ciel se décida à sortir de la chambre. Il commençait à se demander si le diable n'avait pas tout simplement quitté les lieux. Quand il poussa la porte de sa chambre il découvrit Sébastian lisant un livre, alors qu'il était installé sur le fauteuil en velour rouge prés de la cheminée de marbre blanc. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre.

- Vous désirez quelque chose Bocchan? demanda Sébastian en levant un sourcil.

- Non. Répondit rapidement Ciel avec une légère gêne.

- Vous ne dormez donc pas ? Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir entendu dire que vous étiez terriblement fatigué! Ricana le démon en fermant son livre et en se levant du fauteuil.

- Je me suis réveillé car j'ai fait un cauchemar!

- Ohhh un « cauchemar »? On ne va tout de même pas repartir dans cette _histoire_! dit Sébastian en souriant vilainement.

- Quel humour pitoyable ont les démons! Fit le garçonnet en fusillant son diable du regard sachant pertinemment à quelle « histoire » il faisait allusion.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Bocchan?

- Tu es parti bien vite de la chambre tout à l'heure.

- Vous étiez fort fatigué. Ironisa le diable.

- Tu n'as même pas insisté. Je pensais pourtant que tu désirais autre chose.

- Je suis votre majordome, et mon rôle est d'obéir aux ordres de mon maître, aussi déplaisants soient-ils.

- Tu obeis lorsque ça te chante! Fit le comte en retournant dans sa chambre.

- Vous êtes déçu?

- Déçu de quoi?

- Que je n'ai pas insisté?

- N'importe quoi. Demain je veux des scones au petit déjeuner. Répondit l'enfant de mauvaise humeur tout en refermant la porte de sa chambre.

Alors qu'il se remettait au lit, il entendit son majordome derrière la porte.

- Que voulez vous Bocchan?

- Que tu te taises! Comment veux-tu que je dorme si tu bagosses tout le temps! Ragea Ciel en ramenant furieusement les couvertures sur lui.

- Très bien alors bonne nuit jeune maître. Je suis là si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Le garçonnet sentit une envie soudaine d'aller claquer le beignet de son cher majordome qui se moquait ouvertement de lui et qui savait très bien pourquoi il était ressorti de la chambre.

Oui, se dit l'enfant, il était déçu que ce diable se comporte comme si il se fichait pas mal d'être rejeté. Comme si il ne le désirait plus autant qu'avant. Entre eux c'était « cours après moi que je t'attrape ». Ciel ne voulait pas paraître s'abandonner entre les bras du démon. Il voulait faire celui qui ne voulait pas, il aimait se faire désirer et éventuellement accuser son diable de l'avoir forcé ensuite. Abdiquer ce n'était pas dans sa nature. C'était extrêmement dévalorisant, déshonorant. Mais cette fois, son petit stratagème n'avait pas fonctionné. L'Autre n'était pas entré dans son jeu. Qu'attendait donc son majordome bon sang, pesta l'enfant. Qu'il lui demande? Allait-il s'abaisser à ça?

Il entendit toquer à la porte.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore .?

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. J'entends que vous frappez avec vos poings sur votre lit.

- Il y a des punaises de lit.

- Ah les fameuses punaises de lit! Souhaitez vous que je vous en débarrasse?

- Non.

- Vous souhaitez donc leur compagnie?

- Fiche moi la paix, tu m'agaces!

- Comme vous voudrez My Lord. Répondit Sébastian en mettant une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de pouffer. Que son maître pouvait être amusant parfois, pensa -t-il.

Ciel regardait son plafond. Assurément il ne trouverait pas le sommeil ce soir. Il se demandait si Sébastian lisait encore son livre. Le diable, quant à lui, ne lâchait pas des yeux la porte de la chambre de son jeune maître. Il savait, à sa respiration, que le garçon ne dormait pas. La situation l'amusait au plus haut point.

- Cette fois, pensa t-il, je le laisserai venir à moi. Même si mon désir de lui m'embrase les sens, j'attendrai patiemment que le petit comte passe outre sa fierté.

Vers deux heures du matin, le garçonnet se leva une fois de plus et sortit de sa chambre. Dans la légère pénombre de la salle à manger, il distingua les yeux brulants de son démon qui le fixaient. Il en resta un instant interdit. Sans une parole, il se dirigea vers Sébastian qui était à nouveau assis dans le fauteuil. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa sans douceur. C'était un baiser possessif et furieux.

- Surtout pas un mot Sébastian. PAS UN MOT. Ni de vilains petits sourires. Je te l'interdis! Cracha Ciel pestant d'avoir cédé ainsi.

Avec rage, Ciel tira sur la cravate de son majordome, le fit se lever du fauteuil et l'emmena avec lui dans la chambre. Le diable ne fit pas apparaître l'air triomphant sur son visage, mais intérieurement il savait qu'il avait gagné la partie, au moins pour cette nuit.


	18. Chapter 18

_- __Uruviel-calimero__ : je vois que tu ne prends absolument pas partie pour le Séby dis donc .., dead. Mais j'avoue que Ciel est en effet bien chiant à souhaits! Et après tu diras que c'est moi qui fait des rêves étranges:! Attention tu te bocchanises! J'ai été voir le lien... dead. En tous cas je retiens bien la phrase que tu as dite ! Oui en effet si je n'étais pas curieuse, Undy serait encore en vie. Mais Undertaker aussi est un curieux personnage alors il me pardonnera !Ou pas. Mais m'en fout il est mort. Niark; Et dis à Yana : dm._

_- Le poussin rose : le marché était : je ne t'appelle plus le poussin bleu et en échange tu ne me donnes aucun surnom; OKI ^^. Oui je sais, je suis chiante, mais surtout je joue sur les mots et je suis experte en matière de troc et marchés en tous genres. Demande au poussin noir! Oui 200 coms c'est énorme et j'en suis vraiment fière! Pour l'Undy, en fait je l'ai tué parce qu'il m'a déplu dans le chapitre 61 du manga. Eh oui; Yana décide donc indirectement du sort des persos dans cette histoire également! Je vois que les punaises de lit t'ont bien amusées hein! J'espère que tu n'en auras jamais car sinon tu vas plus rire. Pendu. J'espère que ce chapitre plus acidulé va te plaire!_

_- Etoile sama : ah mais Ciel est de très mauvaise foi! Mdr. Et il va pas avouer à Sébastian que c'était pour qu'il lui fasse des choses interdites au moins de 18 ans qu'il trainassait dans le coin! Hihi. Bon alors, selon toi, va t-il y avoir un lemon dans le chapitre qui suit?_

_- mimichan : intéressante annonce dis donc! Mais ne range pas ton micro si vite! Tu verras pourquoi je dis ça après avoir lu le chapitre qui suit XD; Tu t'es bien fait la voix? mdr_

_- TheLadyBluebird : en effet Ciel mérite bien d'être un peu charié. Il a été infect depuis le début de la seconde saison! hey hey_

_- Une review anonyme : oh oui ils sont réunis et crois moi que ça va faire des étincelles! Et peut être même un feu d'artifice! XD_

_- Comet-Misstouflette : Ciel et moi sommes en symbiose mdr. Nan en fait je me mets à sa place et comme par moment on est assez similaires ben ça va tout seul. J'espère que tu aimeras la partie qui suit car je me suis éclatée en l'écrivant!_

_- Pancake-san : hello! Ah oui ça fait carrément longtemps en effet! Tu aimes donc les chapitres citronnés? Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas? mdr. Merci d'être passée en tous cas, ça fait plaisir!_

_- Adelle : ehhhh oui! Cest le poussin bleu devenu rose qui a inventé ce personnage. Je lui fais un tit clin d'oeil car je l'aime bien! (oui ça m'arrive d'être sympa hehe). Alors en fait non, le poussin bleu devenu rose et le poussin noir sont bien deux personnes complètement distinctes mdr. J'aime bien ta théorie sur Undertaker. Tu n'es peut être pas si loin de la vérité qui sait! _

_- MissAlissak : oui j'exècre au plus au point les punaises de lit... Un humour plus pourri que le Séby? Vraiment? pendu. Alors je suis navrée mais NAN tu ne va pas passer de temps avec Sébastian parce que le Bocchan que je suis l'accapare déjà toute la journée et toute la NUIT! Mdr. Je suis pas très partageuse en fait XD;_

_- darkmoonlady : merci Miss! _

_- toroko-sama : oui je suis pénible avec mes fins de chapitre qui se terminent toujours au moment crucial mais bon maintenant tu as l'habitude mdr. A chaque fois je bloque devant tes idées humm comment dire, surprenantes! Mais si elles me paraissent peu catholiques c'est parce que moi aussi j'y suis peu sinon ben « quelque chose dans la bouche », ca peut être n'importe quoi! lol_

_- Blackbutler94 : oui ça fait du bien de retrouver nos deux héros qui se chamaillent XD; Ciel capitule c'est vrai mais attention de ne pas sous estimer l'orgueil de notre cher comte hehehe_

**ENFIN**

Ciel était parti s'installer sur le lit et regardait le démon qui se tenait droit comme un « I » en face de lui et qui le fixait sans mot dire, les mains croisées dans le dos.

- Eh bien? Qu'attends tu donc planté comme un piquet? Demanda le garçon avec agacement.

- J'attends vos ordres bien sûr Bocchan. Répondit Sébastian esquissant un demi sourire.

- Faut-il que je te fasse un dessin t'expliquant ce que je veux?

- Ohhh! Cela serait en effet fort intéressant! Je ne suis qu'un majordome et par conséquent je ne pense pas par moi-même, me contentant d'obéir aux ordres de mon maître. Tel est l'esthétique du majordome!

- Je vois. C'est donc ce vilain petit jeu que tu as décidé de commencer hein Sébastian? Très bien! Jouons alors. Je croyais que tu avais envie de moi. Dit le garçonnet prenant une pose sensuelle tout en déboutonnant sa chemise de flanelle.

Il se mit à lécher la paume de sa main et à sucer ses doigts un à un sous l'air étonné du démon.

- Ahh Sébastian, _gémissait l'enfant, en faisant glisser ses doigts humides et fins sur la peau __laiteuse de son torse étroit, _ne vois-tu pas tes lèvres à la place de cette main? N'as-tu pas envie d'apprécier la douceur de ma peau ? Ta langue ne désire-t-elle pas en gouter la saveur?

- Bien sûr My Lord. Je veux tout ça. Mais en tant que serviteur, mes désirs n'ont que peu d'importance. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez et je m'exécuterai.

La situation amusait le démon de plus en plus. Il voyait en outre que son attitude détachée énervait Ciel et cela rendait la chose plus intéressante encore. Sébastian se sentait d'humeur joueuse ce soir et il avait l'intention de faire abdiquer le comte. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, son maître le traitait comme un chien et il souhaitait lui faire rabattre un peu son caquet.

- Je vous ferai plier Bocchan. Pensa le diable. Vos envies pècheresses sont mes meilleures alliées ce soir. Vous vous soumettrez à moi corps et âme.

L'enfant sentait la colère monter de plus en plus. D'habitude Sébastian ne savait pas se contrôler. Il était même obligé de calmer ses ardeurs. Et là, il restait figé comme une statue de sel. Ciel aurait volontiers renvoyé ce diable suffisant dans ses quartiers, mais c'était sans compter sur le désir qui le consumait ce soir.

Un seau d'eau froide aurait été le bienvenu, pensa l'enfant, s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'attraper froid. Bon sang, pesta le garçonnet, je ne vais quand même pas m'abaisser à expliquer en long en large et en travers à cet imbécile de démon, qui a apparemment envie de jouer les crétins, ce que je veux qu'il me fasse! Quelle honte, quelle déchéance. Mais en même temps... au vu de mon état certain, je n'ai aucune envie d'utiliser ma main gauche. C'est plus que dégouttant! Quelle situation humiliante! Et tout ça à cause de ce démon désobéissant ou trop obéissant... les deux peut-être... en tous cas, à cause de ce majordome qui ce soir a décidé DE ME FAIRE CHIER!

- Quelque chose ne va pas Bocchan? Questionna Sébastian avec un air faussement inquiet.

- La ferme toi! Surtout ferme là! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Pesta l'enfant en arborant un air mauvais.

- Sans doute My Lord. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sans doute avez-vous raison... C'est certainement ma faute, car cela ne peut **absolument** pas être de celle de mon _très _jeune maître.

- Oh TOI! Espèce de salo..

- Langage !

- Tu n'es pas en mode précepteur! Cracha Ciel en se levant du lit.

Furieux il quitta sa chemise déboutonnée et la jeta sur le sol. Il ne portait plus que ses bas en soie blanche qui lui montaient jusque mi-cuisse.

- Alors ce que tu vois ne t'excite pas? demanda l'enfant en se tenant droit face à Sébastian.

Le diable pencha la tête à gauche puis à droite et détailla son jeune maître de bas en haut.

- Eh bien... pour être franc, je dois avouer que j'ai vu des corps plus affriolants que le vôtre, qui est certes appétissant, mais qui demeure celui d'un enfant chétif. Prenez Beast par exemple, elle avait certains attributs qui vous font défaut... et prenez égale...

- BEAST? _coupa Ciel._ Beast la dresseuse de fauves de ce cirque puant? _S'estomaqua le garçonnet qui avait perdu définitivement son calme. _Tu as été fricoter avec cette fille vulgaire alors que j'étais en train d'agonir dans un lit?

- Je devais, **sur vos ordres**, obtenir des informations!

- Oh oui, et je suppose que tu voulais également obtenir des informations quand tu as été bouffer l'âme de ce môme insignifiant alors que j'étais coincé avec** l'autre abruti **dans un corps qui n'était pas le mien!

- Non, là j'avoue avoir commis une faute professionnelle Bocchan. Puis-je indiquer que Lucifer serait content de savoir son illustre personne rebaptisée «autre abruti »?

- JE ME FOUS EPERDUMENT DE LUCIFER! Tu veux jouer les idiots? Très bien! Fiche moi le camps de ma chambre immédiatement! Vas te trouver une putain aux attributs qui t'émoustilleront et profites en bien pour lui montrer ton vrai visage, elle en sera ravie! En attendant sors d'ici misérable et sois certain que tes mains **crochues **ne me toucheront plus!

Ciel hurlait, fulminait; Il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. Il ressemblait à une furie. Il balançait au visage de son majordome tout ce qui se trouvait à la portée de ses mains. Il se moquait de sa nudité. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était extérioriser cette rage qui le consumait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien; Il se fichait des larmes qui coulaient désormais sur son visage furieux alors qu'il proférait des insultes. Il voulait plus que tout faire mal à Sébastian, le briser en mille morceaux, l'écraser comme un insecte. Il se moquait de la crise d'asthme qu'il sentait arriver, sa respiration devenant sifflante et le manque d'air se faisant ressentir.

Mais apparemment, le diable lui, s'en ficha beaucoup moins, car il intervint.

- Il suffit Bocchan. Cessez cela voulez-vous!

- Lache moi! LACHE MOI MAUDIT!

- Non. Vous êtes dans un état pas possible. Regardez vous!

- Tu oses me désobéir?

- Oui. Pour votre propre bien. Agni en avait parl...

- FICHE MOI LA PAIX et ne cite pas cet abruti!

- Non. Vous avez de l'asthme.

- Je t'ai ordonné de me lâcher tu es sourd?

- Reprenez vous et calmez vous. Je ne vous lâcherais qu'à cette condition.

Or le garçonnet ne se calmait pas le moins du monde. Bien que Sébastian le ceinturait avec ses bras, l'enfant se débattait furieusement et essayait de le mordre.

- Bon maintenant cela suffit. Dit le diable en haussant le ton.

L'attitude de Ciel ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il le savait de constitution fragile et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, était de devoir appeler un médecin. La crise d'hystérie ne se calmant toujours pas, le démon prit une décision radicale.

- Aux grands maux les grands moyens. Je vous prie de m'excuser Bocchan mais vous dépassez les bornes.

Il porta donc son jeune maître jusqu'à la salle de bains, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire car le comte ne se laissait pas faire. Sébastian mit Ciel au dessus de la bassine et lui renversa l'eau froide du pichet d'eau sur la tête. Ceci eut l'effet escompté puisque l'enfant cessa immédiatement de se débattre et de crier.

- Voilà... calmez-vous. Que me faites vous faire... vraiment. Respirez calmement. Je vais chercher une serviette pour vous sécher. Dit doucement le diable d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

Ciel tremblait de tous ses membres à cause de son état émotionnel mais aussi du froid qu'il ressentait. Le majordome le sécha, le rhabilla et alla le coucher dans les couvertures moelleuses et chaudes du lit.

- Que vont penser nos voisins de chambre... J'irai m'excuser demain pour le dérangement. Je trouverai bien une excuse valable qui ne vous mettra pas dans l'embarras.

Ciel hocha la tête. Il se sentait vidé.

- Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Ce genre d'émotions, ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Je suis navré. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Je voulais seulement vous faire mariner et vous montrer ce que cela fait de voir la personne qu'on désire vous repousser et jouer les indifférentes.

- Tu dois être content alors. Je viens de me couvrir de ridicule comme jamais.

- Non je ne suis pas bien ravi de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses. J'aurai préféré vous faire mien pour tout vous dire, plutôt que de devoir vous refroidir avec un pichet d'eau.

- L'effet a été radical. Dit Ciel esquissant un faible sourire. Finalement je l'aurais eu mon seau d'eau froide...

- Que dites vous? Pfff. Allons, reposez vous maintenant.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

- Mais vous êtes épuisé My Lord.

- C'est pour cela que c'est toi qui va tout faire Sébastian. Et puisque tu souhaites que je te dise ce que tu dois faire, alors commençons. Je veux que tu m'embrasses avec passion. Ensuite je veux que tu te déshabilles et que tu me fasses l'amour comme si j'étais la personne que tu chéris le plus.

Cette demande surprit le démon dans un premier temps, mais il comprit bien vite le sens de ces mots et ce qu'ils présageaient pour le reste de la nuit.

- Enfin, pensa le démon. Enfin vous êtes à moi pleinement consentant et soumis.

Il se pencha sur le petit comte et lui murmura « Yes My Lord », avant de prendre possession de ces lèvres douces et tendres qu'il convoitait tant.

**Annonce : bon je préviens à l'avance que le chapitre 19 sera un lemon. DONC INTERDIT AU MOINS DE 18 ANS ! Hé oui comme quoi tout arrive mdr!**


	19. Chapter 19

-l_e poussin noir : bien sûr que c'est une phrase parlant de sucre! Mais une pour laquelle je proteste ENERGIQUEMENT! je ne me goinfre de rien du tout pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis obligée de partager ma ration avec mes parents (tiens au fait Constance n'a meme pas su qu'il y avait eu des « comme d'habitude ». Comment ça se fait?) Bien sûr que chacun veut faire plier l'autre, même si ca doit dire se priver! Mdr. Ciel n'a t-il pas dit un jour qu'il était bien plus amusant de voir Sébastian perdre plutot que de gagner une récompense royale? C'est pour dire! Quant à l'autre, s'il n'a pas prononcé le nom de Lucifer pour faire brailler son cher maître, je veux bien me priver de pâtisseries!_

-_Groumde : il n'y a aucun soucis! Je suis contente de te retrouver! J'espere quand meme que tu as du temps pour toi! Les études c'est bien mais à condition de ne pas passer à coté des choses de la vie! Je suis contente que tu ais perçu le réalisme de la scene dans le chapitre 18. Ce n'est pas évident de retranscrire ce qu'on a dans la tete. Tendresse, passion et rancoeur. Voilà un mélange qui irait très bien à nos deux chouchous. Quant au tombé des masques..._

_-Hoshiya-sama : cela fait bien plaisir de voir de nouvelles personnes lire cette histoire! Surtout qu'elle est longue! J'espère donc que cette suite va te plaire!_

_-toroko-sama : tu sais que Beast t'aurait collé un coup de fouet pour cette blague ? mdr. Oui Ciel est jaloux. Mais est-il jaloux parce qu'il aime Sébastian ? Telle est la question. Ciel est tellement compliqué! Pourquoi je sens que tu es impatiente de lire ce qui va suivre? Tu as l'age au moins vilaine? lol!_

_-Blackbutler94 : moi aussi j'ai bien aimé cette réplique avec le seau d'eau froide et j'avoue avoir rit de mes propres bétises! Je vois que tu attends avec impatience le lemon! Dans ce cas j'espere ne pas te décevoir!_

_-Bissenshi : oui ils ont recommencé leurs petits jeux dangereux agrémentés de petites vacheries bien senties XD; Humm tu sens ça? Alors dans ce cas là tu me diras ce que tu penses du chapitre qui suit!_

_-TheLadyBluebird : oui Ciel pète vraiment un cable, mais c'est un personnage passionné qui contient beaucoup trop ses sentiments. Une cocotte minute si tu préfères XD. Quant au chapitre de Bicentennial, tout simplement magnifique!_

_-MissAlissak : Eh ben dis donc c'est pas la joie tout ça!. mais tu te soignes au moins? Chouette ta dictée dis donc.. pendu. Oh tu sais le coup des voisins c'est une déformation professionnelle du Séby, car le Bocchan lui il s'en claque mdr. Et tkt l'auteure est majeure et vaccinée XD_

_-darkmoonlady : oui j'avoue que c'est un jeu dangereux que je joue. Mais j'aime le risque! Tu verras pourquoi je dis ça en lisant le chapitre qui suit hehehe_

_- Mimichan : bon un conseil pour le micro : greffe le toi à un bras ptdr. Oui moi aussi je m'amuse beaucoup en écrivant les petites joutes entre nos deux heros! Cest vrai que la réaction de Ciel peut sembler démesurée mais dans le manga il a souvent des réactions étonnantes (voir épisode du cirque quand il rit comme un fou ). Tu veux aller réchauffer notre comte? Penses tu que le Séby te laissera sa place? XD_

_-Cielsweetandsebastimes : une minute de silence pour feu poussin bleu et rose. Je vois que le lemon te manque dis donc puisque tu as été commenter mon one shot mdr. Bon j'espere que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! Mais comme tu le sais (tu commences à me connaître !) avec moi ce n'est jamais acquis d'avance!_

_-Etoile-Lead-Sama : Oh mais Ciel aussi pète un plomb notamment lorsque Sébastian évoque le nom de Lucifer. Ca cest la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase comme on dit! Je vois que tu te poses beaucoup de questions philosophiques ! Oui en effet on dit que Dieu est Amour, mais l'amour de Dieu est différent de l'amour des hommes non? hehe. _

_-Adelle : j'ai bien peur qu'en effet mes recommandations ne soient pas réellement suivies! Mdr. Alors oui pendant les vacances je vais poster de la même façon dans le sens ou moi pas de vacance... dead. Ah oui les poussins bleu, rose et noir sont compliqués j'avoue! _

**Jouissance et rejouissance (partie 1)**

Alors qu'il s'effeuillait lentement mais sûrement, Sébastian pensait qu'il était extrêmement jouissif pour un diable d'être à ce point désiré par son maître, d'autant plus lorsque celui-ci était un tyran avare de démonstrations de tendresse.

Ahhh le sale gamin ne pourra pas me reprocher de l'avoir forcé cette fois-ci ! se dit le démon avec un air satisfait. Mais que c'est bon! Oh oui que c'est bon d'avoir fait cracher le morceau à cet horripilant petit aristocrate, de l'avoir vu se débattre en vain et tournicoter la chose dans tous les sens pour savoir s'il y avait un autre moyen que de devoir s'offrir à moi pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Pendant que le diable jubilait, le petit comte était assis sur le lit moelleux et tentait de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait en gardant un air hautain. Ce qui était très difficile cela dit au vu de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et qui transpirait de sensualité. Malgré tous ses efforts le garçonnet ne pouvait empêcher les réactions de son corps qui se durcissait, d'ordonner à son cœur de ralentir la cadence, d'arrêter la sueur de perler vicieusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il pesta contre lui-même, et se mit à hair sa propre faiblesse.

Il était supérieur au commun des mortels après tout! Se dit -il. Alors pourquoi s'enfiévrer pour une chose aussi banale et futile que le sexe? Il aurait bien creusé la question d'avantage si ce sournois démon n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour enlever ses derniers vêtements et exhiber devant sa personne une perfection anatomique éhontée!

Le garçonnet prit donc un raccourci qui lui convint parfaitement bien et se mit à maudire Dieu lui-même, qui avait eu la stupidité de faire les humains moins puissants que les démons. De toutes façons, pensa t-il, Dieu ne l'avait jamais aidé d'aucune manière! Tsa.

- Alors Bocchan... que dois-je faire maintenant que je suis nu? demanda Sébastian avec amusement.

- Laisse moi te regarder. Regarder ce corps d'emprunt que tu n'as pas manqué de doter d'attributs effrontément sur-dimensionnés! Et ne viens pas me dire que c'est moi qui ai choisi cette apparence parce qu'elle me rappelait celle de mon défunt père! Car je n'ai certainement pas été voir de ce « côté » là pour en connaître les dimensions!

Cette dernière remarque eut pour effet de faire rire le diable de bon cœur.

Que ce môme pouvait être arrogant ! Se dit-il.

Le rire cristallin de Sébastian surprit agréablement Ciel. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir entendu auparavant. En règle générale, il y avait toujours une sorte de méchanceté cachée derrière. Or là c'était si curieusement « naturel ».

- J'aime ce rire. Refais le c'est un ordre!

- Bocchan... on ne peut pas rire sur commande vous savez! Répondit le majordome étonné de cette demande.

- Je m'en moque! Tu as dit que ce soir je demande ce que je veux. Que je dois te dire ce qui m'excite et tu exécutes. Eh bien ce rire m'excite. Alors ris!

- Et si malgré mes efforts je n'y parviens pas?

- Eh bien tu devras faire en sorte de m'émoustiller d'une autre manière.

- Ohhh. Dans ce cas, avec votre permission, je passe à la phase 2 et me fais pardonner de mon incompétence en matière de rire improvisé.

- Très bien. Puisque ta bouche ne sert à rien lorsqu'elle est vide, je vais la remplir!

- La remplir... Hum.. le jeune maître ne serait-il pas orgueilleux? Le verbe « occuper » ne serait-il pas mieux approprié? ricana le diable mesquinement.

- Mets-toi donc à genoux au lieu de bagosser pour ne rien dire et « occupe » toi de ton maître comme il se doit!

- Yes My Lord.

Sébastian s'approcha de Ciel et s'agenouilla. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite et bâcler ce moment.

Que Chronos soit clément et fasse que le temps ne passe plus. Espéra t-il.

Mais apparemment, le jeune comte était pressé, puisqu'il agrippa rageusement les cheveux de son serviteur avec sa main droite et le força à le prendre en bouche.

Le diable abdiqua face à cette façon peu polie de demander, si caractéristique de son jeune maître, et plaça ses deux mains sur les hanches du garçon avant d'entamer de lentes allées et venues sur le pénis imberbe qui perlait déjà d'excitation.

Ciel faisait tout son possible pour se contrôler et ne pas avoir l'air d'aimer ça. Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée, de surcroît lorsque son démon s'appliquait à le sucer. De temps à autre il léchait avec application la fente du gland, sa langue vicieuse receuillant le liquide qui s'en échappait. La passion se reflétait dans le regard de Sébastian alors qu'il appuyait d'avantage ses lèvres sur le membre tendu et rougi du jeune homme.

Faute de pouvoir fermer les cuisses, le garçonnet décida de fermer les yeux pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas gémir le prénom de cet impertinent démon qui savait si bien y faire. Il était sans nul doute trop doué pour son propre bien.

Mais quels étaient donc ces petits bruits mouillés qui emplissaient la pièce? Se demanda l'enfant. Qu'ils étaient agaçants et affreusement excitants à la fois.

Il se mit à rougir furieusement lorsqu'il en comprit l'origine. Il rouvrit donc les yeux et ne put empêcher un halètement de plaisir de franchir ses lèvres en voyant la bouche de son diable glisser si facilement sur son sexe humide.

Le démon en profita pour appuyer plus fort sur l'extrémité. Ciel cria et agrippa les cheveux de son amant avec plus de force. Mais alors que le jeune homme atteignait l'orgasme, Sébastian le sentit se contracter et relâcha son sexe.

Le garçonnet respirait bruyamment, laissant son corps moite récupérer. Il ne lui fallut cependant pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que son diable n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout; le perfide ayant retiré sa bouche au moment ultime, refusant à l'évidence d'avaler sa semence.

Encore essoufflé mais vexé, le jeune homme se sentit prêt à lancer une remarque acerbe. Mais il resta coi lorsqu'il regarda son majordome.

_Note de l'auteure : alors nan ne me maudissez pas! Sinon pas de suite la semaine prochaine! Hey hey. Il faut bien 2 parties pour un lemon entre Ciel et Sébastian non? Et puis vos petits coeurs ont eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, faut les ménager hein! _


	20. Chapter 20

_Miss Spocky : ben en fait le soucis c'est qu'en troquant avec moi on ne gagne rien. MDR; Oui j'aurai dû mettre Sébbochan comme pseudo. Très bien trouvé d'ailleurs hehe. Tu penses vraiment que Ciel a perdu sa dignité? N'oublie pas qui écrit cette histoire, ni ce que tu as dit toi meme : « quand on gagne quelque chose on en perd d'autres.. ». Alors penses-tu que Ciel soit perdant dans cette histoire ou bien qu'il y paraît seulement? Voilà une énigme ne penses tu pas? Tu aimes quand je parle comme le Père Fouras? (pourquoi je me marre toute seule moi?) Ah ben tu sais moi Sébastian nu ca me ferait quelque peu transpirer...pas toi? ps : Une personne a trouvé ce que Ciel voyait hehe. Mais la question c'est « qui »! « Des zoubis bien juteux » ? O-O O-O O-O; ça donne envie tiens!_

_Le retour : tiens tu t'appelles « BIBI » maintenant? OO; Pourquoi je sens se dessiner un sourire sur mes lèvres en pensant que pour la prochaine fois... AH NAN PAS DE SURNOM ELLE A DIT LA MADAME; Tu penses que le poussin noir ne sait pas lire tes coms pour y répondre? pendu. Sois rassurée seuls les termes du contrat que tu as eu la bonne idée de passer avec moi, ont été montrés. Elle a bien rit si mes souvenirs sont bons. MDR; Alors pour dire la vérité, le bocchan que je suis t'affuble de ce qu'il veut pour t'emmerder car faire chier ses **amies** est son passe temps favori! En règle général je ne perds pas mon temps à taquiner les personnes que je n'aime pas. Et certes tu ne t'es pas affublée de la couleur rose mais comme le rose est au bleu ce que le noir est au blanc, je ne pouvais absolument pas laisser passer une occasion pareille sachant comme tu affectionnes cette couleur XD Tu t'es donc faite amadouer parce qu'avant que msn se ferme tu as un bisou? Hummm. Si je t'en fais un second j'ai droit à quoi?_

_Poussin noir : tu prends la défense de ton pauvre Bocchan? Tu penses que mes mains Bocchanesques vont cuisiner plus vite des cookies? XD. Bien sûr que je suis innocente dans tout ça, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Coco et moi quand on est à deux dans la chambre on nous distingue meme plus ! mdr. Et oui mieux vaut ne rien essayer de troquer car de toutes façons quoiqu'il arrive on perd toujours niark niark. Bon oki maintenant que tu as une longue pratique du dragon bocchanesque nul en énigmes que je suis, tu te laisses avoir seulement parce que tu ne peux pas resister à mes chouineries et à mon appétit pour le sucre me rendant plus que chiante. Bon tu vas t'en douter tes pensées sur les trucs sm m'ont largement faites bloquées et m'ont ramenées des années en arrière et vers une certaine rosy( pas de majuscule à son nom hein). Ah eh bien j'espere que je ne ferai pas un Ciel tro mauvais et que j'incarnerai bien son personnage dimanche à la Japan Belge (une fois. Ouai je sais elle est facile celle là mdr); Quant à toi, tu seras un très chouette Sébastian et je serais contente d'être à tes côtés!_

_Groumde : ah cumuler 2 boulots... c'est dur dur ça. Lire les fanfics PENDANT LA PAUSE bien sûr sur son lieu de travail; Voilà une occupation intéressante! Mdr. Je pense en effet qu'il était judicieux de ne pas dire à ta collègue les raisons de cette concentration intense. Je suis certaine qu'elle était jalouse de te voir aussi prise dans ton travail en plus mdr/ Si elle savait O-O dead._

_Bissenshi : oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble! Je t'en prie. Merci à toi d'être toujours fidèle à cette histoire et ce depuis le tout début!_

_MissAlissak : Nan moi avoir peur de rien! hehehe. Ben disons que Ciel est un tyran tout court en fait XD; Pourquoi n'y serait-il pas dans le domaine sexuel? Tu verras dans ce chapitre si tu avais trouvé la réponse à ce que vois notre Bocchan! Hey hey! Quant à toi va falloir te soigner mieux que ça hein! C'est pas normal que tu sois toujours fatiguée comme ça!_

_darkmoonlady : j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Merci de suivre cette histoire._

_toroko-sama : ravie que ce début de lemon te plaise! J'ai toujours du mal à écrire ce genre de choses. Ah oui Ciel oscille entre le « mignon » et le « pas mignon du tout » mdr. En tous cas je te félicite! Nan nan ne meurs pas !_

_Etoile-Lead-Sama : alors non je ne lis pas Percy Jackson mais j'aime beaucoup la mythologie greco-romaine. Et plus particulièrement les petites bagarres entre Dieux. Oui Sébastian et Ciel sont des personnages complexes remplis de contradictions et Ciel particulièrement est très versatile. C'est pour cela qu'il est imprévisible hehe._

_Ayumuri-chan : « méchante cruelle »? Alors que tu nous annonces que la fin approche? Oui le Séby est très fier de lui! Car faire capituler un bocchan c'est pas de la tarte! Si Sébastian existait... ben les autres garçons seraient certains de rester seuls comme des c... toute leur vie mdr/ Merci de tes encouragements, car je ne suis pas spécialiste des lemons;_

_Hoshiya-sama : oh je pense que tu peux faire les deux XD; Après tout l'un ne va pas sans l'autre! Honte... ah nan HEY HEY_

_Blackbutler94 : sois rassurée! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle réponde à tes attentes:! hehe_

_Misscomet : soigne toi bien ma tite misstouflette! Tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce chapitre. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il te plaise!_

**Jouissance et réjouissances (partie 2)**

Des gouttes nacrées glissaient lentement sur le visage de Sébastian. Une particulièrement coquine avait fait en sorte de terminer sa course sur les lèvres du démon qui sorti alors la langue pour la recueillir.

Ciel était hypnotisé par ce spectacle et lorsque son majordome lui tendit un doigt déganté, il ouvrit la bouche sans réfléchir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il senti une saveur étrange qu'il reprit véritablement ses esprits et écarquilla les yeux, comprenant qu'il venait de gouter à sa propre saveur.

Il fit une grimace écœurée en prenant pleinement conscience de la situation.

- Moi je vous trouve délicieusement sucré bocchan. Souffla Sébastian en rapprochant son visage encore souillé de sperme de celui de Ciel.

- Sucré dis tu? demanda difficilement l'enfant se reculant un peu.

- Est-ce étonnant avec le nombre de pâtisseries et sucreries en tous genres que vous ingurgitez chaque jour? se moqua le démon.

- Tsss.

- Il est inconvenant pour un majordome d'être dans cet état devant son maître, ne pensez vous pas?

- Et?

- Et il est du devoir du maître de veiller à ce que son personnel soit impeccable en toutes circonstances!

- Où veux tu donc en venir Sébastian. Soupira le garçon.

Le sourire du diable lui donna la réponse. Ceci eut pour effet de lui faire piquer un fard assez impressionnant.

_*Ce sale démon lubrique imprégné de stupre veut apparemment que je m'abaisse à lécher ma propre semence sur son visage maudit! Pensa l'enfant._

- Tu veux que je nettoie ce visage honteusement sale?

En disant cela, le garçonnet prit un coin de drap et le torchonna sur le faciès de son diable.

- Voilà qui est fait. Le maître a lavé son chien! Fit Ciel méchamment avec un air de triomphe.

Le démon n'était pas du tout satisfait. Les choses avaient tellement bien commencé. Or le dernier geste de son jeune maître était tout sauf sensuel.

- Et toi? questionna Ciel.

- Moi?

- On a le goût de ce qu'on mange c'est ça?

- Hummm... cela joue un rôle oui.

- Alors toi qui ne mange que des âmes, je me demande quel saveur tu peux bien avoir. Non! Inutile de répondre Sébastian. Je vais voir ça par moi même.

Le diable surprit n'emmagasina pas tout de suite l'information; la case « sexe » s'étant refermée avec perte et fracas au dernier acte.

Pourtant c'est bel et bien son jeune maître qui lui donna l'ordre de s'asseoir sur le lit. Lui encore qui s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et qui prit son membre dans ses mains menues.

Sébastian mit une main devant sa bouche lorsque la langue douce du jeune comte le lécha sans hésitation sur toute sa longueur. Il aurait aimé gémir, montrer sa satisfaction, encourager. Mais de crainte que cela ne stoppe la hardiesse du garçonnet, il préféra se taire, même si c'était fortement difficile.

Les démons ne portent pas un grand intérêt aux plaisirs de la chair, mais ils aiment par dessus tout dominer, asservir et posséder. Encore plus lorsque l'objet de convoitise était têtu comme une mule et se comportait comme un petit roi. Prendre Ciel Phantomhive c'était tout ça à la fois. Le fait qu'il soit son contractant renforçait son désir de le faire sien. Voir ainsi son maître agenouillé, les yeux fermés en une attitude de soumission, sa bouche délicate rempli d'un sexe imposant, était plus que jouissif.

Certes, se dit le démon, il n'était pas du tout doué pour la chose (_à quoi était d'ailleurs doué Ciel Phantomhive si ce n'était pour vous donner des ordres et vous traîner plus bas que terre? se demanda -t-il),_ mais c'était à mettre sur le compte de sa jeunesse et de son inexpérience en la matière. Certes il était maladroit et le mordait parfois, involontairement ou volontairement d'ailleurs, mais c'était excitant. Un peu de douleur dans le plaisir ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire.

Comme il aurait voulu, pensa t-il, agripper les cheveux de ce morveux pour lui imposer une fellation à un rythme plus soutenu. Comme il aurait adoré voir des larmes perler au coin des yeux du gamin alors qu'il l'aurait forcé à le prendre plus profondément.

Mais tout cela resta simples pensées, car Sébastian s'interdisait un seul mouvement de peur de voir son maître faire machine arrière. Cependant ces idées perverses et malsaines augmentèrent son excitation et il se sentit venir. Il se garda bien d'en aviser son jeune amant et finit par jouir abondamment dans sa bouche, sans plus de cérémonie. L'enfant en fut surprit et se mit à tousser en recrachant.

- Allons allons My Lord, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on goûte. Susurra le diable.

- Mais tu es malade! _Arriva à articuler le comte en se tenant la gorge_. J'ai failli m'étouffer! Tu aurais pu prévenir!

- Je ne voulais surtout pas vous interrompre! Répondit Sébastian en souriant vilainement.

- Demeuré! Comment veux-tu que j'apprécie quoique ce soit dans ces conditions?

- Que le jeune maître se rassure. Répondit sournoisement le démon qui fit glisser une main sur son propre sexe afin de recueillir un peu de sperme et de se lécher les doigts.

Puis, il prit brusquement le visage de l'enfant à deux mains et lui imposa un baiser passionné. Ciel sentit la langue possessive de son diable forcer l'entrée de sa bouche. L'étonnement passé, il se décrispa et s'abandonna. Il savait que Sébastian aurait pu lui écraser la tête sans grand effort. Mais loin de lui faire peur, cette pensée l'émoustilla. Ce diable qui avait certainement tué sans vergogne de nombreuses personnes, y compris d'autres contractants, lui faisait l'amour. Le danger était un opium pour Ciel et il gémit avant de placer ses bras autour du cou de son démon afin d'approfondir encore le baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer, continuant à se lécher mutuellement les lèvres.

- Prends moi Sébastian. Souffla Ciel la voix remplie d'excitation.

- Faites attention à vos souhaits My Lord! Ricana le diable dont les yeux rouges brillaient de désir.

Le garçonnet se rendit compte de son erreur et rectifia le tir.

- Je veux te sentir en moi. Maintenant.

- Ohhh voilà qui est différent mais non moins intéressant. Je ferai selon vos désirs, pour votre, NON, pour **notre** plaisir.

Sébastian renversa son jeune maître sous lui sur le lit puis remonta la chemise de l'enfant jusqu'au dessus des hanches. Il lui écarta les cuisses et en embrassa l'intérieur, laissant ça et là des trainées luisantes.

Le garçonnet se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon dépourvue de mouvements propres, laissant son majordome le retourner. Sur le ventre, il sentit le diable le relever un peu pour le mettre à quatre pattes. Il ferma les yeux appréhendant la suite, craignant que son corps ne se soit resserré et ne souffre de recevoir en lui le sexe imposant de son amant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Sébastian et il se souvenait d'avoir eu mal la première fois. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit la langue du démon laper son anus avec douceur. Il gémit plus fort encore alors que la vicieuse le pénétra. Il pinça les lèvres lorsque celle-ci sortit de lui pour mieux revenir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, à ce jeu là, son diable de majordome était très fort. Bien trop fort d'ailleurs pensa l'enfant en se remémorant l'épisode Beast and Co. Cette pensée eu un effet radical sur le comte qui se crispa et sortit des brumes du plaisir.

- Bon Sébastian on va pas y passer la nuit! Dit l'enfant désormais de mauvaise humeur.

Le diable stoppa son action, étonné du ton employé par son jeune maître.

- Oya oya, quelle mouche vous pique donc tout à coup Bocchan? Demanda t-il en se léchant les lèvres. Vous m'aviez demandé de ne pas me comporter comme un gougnafier il me semble, non?

- Oui oui. Grogna Ciel.

- Je ne peux pas bâcler les choses... sinon vous allez encore vous plaindre que je vous fais du mal. Je dois vous préparer à ce qui va suivre...

- Ça va je ne suis pas en sucre!

- Vous semblez agacé. Ais-je fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu? demanda le démon déstabilisé par l'humeur changeante du comte.

- Non.. soupira l'enfant. Mais tu m'ennuies avec tes questions stupides.

- On peut arrêter si vous le souhaitez.

- Non non...vas-y continue. Répondit le garçon en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Ça donne envie tiens!

- Oh ca va hein! Fiche moi donc la paix! Pesta Ciel en levant la tête.

- A vos ordres My Lord. Répondit Sébastian en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il descendait du lit.

- Et tu vas où comme ça?

- Puis-je vous parler librement?

- Oui.

- Continuer dans de telles conditions n'a aucun intérêt. Je ne sais pas comment faire avec vous. Vous êtes imbuvable. Et j'en ai soupé de vos humeurs. J'ai étudié les humains longtemps, mais vous êtes une énigme. Vous voulez, vous ne voulez pas, ensuite vous voulez. Décidez vous une bonne fois pour toute! Puis-je vous parler plus librement encore?

- Ne te gène surtout pas! Tu es si bien parti. Mais attends que je change de position pour écouter attentivement ce que ta bouche bavarde et hardie a tellement envie de me dire ce soir plus qu'un autre.

- Vous êtes un petit morveux, une petite saleté, qui a oublié toute humilité. Vous pensez que le monde est à vos pieds parce que vous « commandez » un démon? Mais vous oubliez un détail **petit** maître, c'est que le contrat a des limites. Faites attention à ne pas les dépasser outre mesure.

- Bravo! Fit Ciel en applaudissant. Quelle tirade! Franchement Sébastian elle valait le coup d'être entendue celle là! Comme quoi ça valait la peine de vivre encore un peu! Des injures, des menaces, le regard mauvais, le ton méchant, tout y est! Pour un peu j'ai cru avoir peur! Tu as terminé ou tu veux rajouter une petite vacherie?

- J'ai terminé.

- Bien! Parfait! Tu as servi ce genre de discours à la « mords moi le nœud » à ton nombre **incalculable** d'amants et d'amantes ou je suis un privilégié ?

- Je vois... Bon sang, il faut un mode d'emploi pour vous déchiffrer jeune maître. Avec vous j'apprends vraiment tous les jours la complexité humaine...

- Ton temps de paroles libres est déjà outrepassé **chien** ! Alors pèse tes mots ou ma main va partir!

- Alors NON je ne me suis pas comporté comme je me comporte avec vous avec mes **quelques** aventures, car elles n'étaient rien. MEME avec Lucifer, si c'est la question que vous brûlez de me cracher au visage. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec aucun autre que vous. Et même quand vous ne serez plus là, je n'agirai jamais de cette façon si l'envie m'en prenait de passer un nouveau contrat. Nous avons déjà abordé ce sujet épineux, source de disputes et de cris, à plusieurs reprises et il me semblait avoir été clair.

Ciel tourna la tête sur le coté, honteux d'avoir été percé à jour.

- Allons Bocchan, ne pouvons nous pas passer un moment ensemble, tout simplement, sans penser à autre chose qu'à nous? _chuchota le démon en relevant le menton de son jeune maître de façon à ce que celui-ci le regarde. _Ne pouvons nous pas nous aimer?

- Faire semblant de nous aimer Sébastian! **Faire semblant**. Souviens toi : je n'aime que Sébastian et seul Sébastian m'aime.

- Bien évidemment Bocchan, cela va de soi. Répondit le diable en souriant.

En disant ces mots, le démon embrassa son maître affectueusement sur le front, puis sur le nez, les joues et enfin la bouche. Ciel esquissa un sourire franc en retour et se recula au milieu du lit alors que Sébastian continuait de l'embrasser. Il écarta les cuisses. invitation tacite à la luxure. Sébastian saisit alors les chevilles délicates pour placer les jambes minces sur ses épaules et se lova au creu de son maître.

- Dites moi jusqu'où je peux vous aimer My Lord. Dites moi lorsque je dois arrêter.

- Il n'y a pas de limite.

Le démon caressa la joue du garçonnet et en apprécia la douceur. Puis il guida son propre sexe à l'entrée du corps de son jeune maître qu'il sentit se tendre d'appréhension.

- N'ayez crainte. Ce soir Sébastian aime Ciel.

- Et Ciel aime Sébastian.

Le diable poussa à l'intérieur et soupira d'aise. Il fixait le garçon afin de ne pas perdre une miette de ses réactions. Il voulait voir la douleur, le plaisir se refléter dans ces prunelles magnifiques. Il voulait entendre les variations de sa voix, sentir son souffle. Et cette position lui facilitait la tâche. Elle était bien sûr plus inconfortable pour le jeune corps de son maître, mais tellement plus agréable pour lui.

Ciel le sentit pénétrer en lui et il se retint de crier. Il ne savait pas si il avait tout rentré et préféra ne pas savoir. C'était tellement inconfortable. Il se sentait écartelé par cette « chose » large et dure.

- Puis-je continuer My Lord? susurra le diable en léchant de lobe de l'oreille.

Le comte lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Il sentit le sexe du démon sortir de son corps et s'y enfoncer de nouveau, plus profondément. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier cette fois, ce qui ravit Sébastian au plus haut point. Il aimait quand son maître était expressif, il aimait voir ses yeux changer au rythme de ses humeurs. Il aimait sentir ce corps doux s'abandonner sous lui, devenir moite et ne désirer que lui.

Il commença à bouger lentement, tenant les poignets de Ciel assez fermement, voulant dominer entièrement. Il grognait de frustration. Il aurait aimé aller plus vite, plus rudement. Il aurait aimé ravager ce petit corps et mordre à pleines dents dedans, sentir le goût de son sang, aspirer son âme jusqu'à la dernière once. Se retenir était difficile. Et cette antre chaude et étroite qu'il sentait se resserer autour de lui mais dans laquelle il glissait désormais avec plus de facilité, n'arrangeait rien.

Ciel se sentait complètement dominé. Et curieusement il appréciait cette sensation. Etre complétement asservi avait quelque chose de terriblement énervant mais également d'excitant. Il laissait Sébastian tout contrôler pour une fois et c'était enivrant. Le plaisir avait quasi remplacé la douleur et il trouvait désormais que le rythme était lent.

- Vas – y – plus – fort ahhh Sé...

Le diable ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se fit plus violent. Il lâcha les poignets du garçon et laissa celui-ci lui griffer le dos à loisir alors que l'extase leur faisait perdre la tête, alors que les frontières entre humains et démons n'avaient plus d'importance et que dans cette chambre d'hôtel ils ressemblaient à deux amants ordinaires.


	21. Chapter 21

**Miss Spocky : **nan je suis pas d'accord avec ce troc là moi! Par contre t'as pas intérêt à venir les mains vides à la japan! Alors nan en fait je ne me suis pas contenue dans mes mots concernant ce lemon. C'est juste que je préfère quand les choses sont suggérées. Tout montrer gâche la partie tu ne trouves pas? Il vaut mieux imaginer les choses parfois ça laisse une part à l'imagination de chacun (ah nan j'ai pô du tout pensé à l'âge de mes lectrices en fait mdr). Ca se termine bien pour les deux en effet, chacun ayant eu ce qu'il voulait ou presque car les masques ne sont nullement tombés et finalement qu'ont-ils eu d'autre qu'un moment physique? Ils restent avec leurs interrogations... J'aurais dû prendre ce poussin rose tout de même...niark niark

**le poussin noir : **Bien sûr que je fais concurrence à Coco (46 % ange!). Oui le bocchan est tres doué pour casser les ambiances; Mais sache que je vous ménage! Je ne veux que votre bien (putain rien qu'avec cette phrase j'ai pris des pourcentage angéliques là je le sens!). Euhhh je proteste bien sûr contre ces affirmations arbitraires! CERTES je mange des patisseries mais je les partage! Non mais! Bon ok pas les scones de la dernière fois que j'ai emmené tous les jours dans un tupperware au boulot pour toujours garder un oeil dessus et qu'on me les mange pas...DEAD; Oui Ciel et Sébastian sont des chieurs de catégorie mondiale, surtout Sébastian d'ailleurs (quoi? nan je fais pas de favoritisme bocchanesque!). Moi l'image de la Japan c'est... (oh nan je vais pas le dire ) hehehehehe. (nan mes points angéliques sont intacts!)

**Etoile-sama : **tu as dit des choses très vraies dans ton commentaire. Je vois que tu lis entre les lignes et il vaut mieux avec moi surtout quand je joue sur les mots. Mais tu commences à bien savoir comment je fonctionne hein! XD. Oui il faut faire attention aux non-dits car ils sont souvent lourds de sens. Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise toujours autant. Et ne te justifie pas pour le retard, moi aussi j'en ai mdr.

**TheLadyBluebird : **oh oui c'est un gamin qui sait se montrer fort désagreable parfois encore plus lorsqu'il est au lit avec Sébastian mdr. Comme tu as vu j'ai été gentille cette fois, je n'ai pas coupé au pire moment mdr.

**AissriKawaii :** encore merci! Oui il s'agit de ce cher Monsieur Spock, patron des shinigamis. Je suis toujours étonnée de voir à quel point ce personnage complétement hors normes et qui n'appartient pas à l'univers de Yana, a séduit les personnes qui lisent cette histoire; Je dirais même que c'est très amusant. Je suis tellement contente quand on me dit que les personnages sont bien respectés. C'est ma plus grande peur en fait xd. Ah Undertaker... chut! Hey hey

**Bissenshi : **oui tu as mis le point sur ce qu'il fallait voir! Tu es perspicace. En effet le caractère de Ciel est poussé à l'extrême dans un sens comme dans l'autre! C'est un aspect très important à retenir pour la suite Cependant je ne pense pas que Ciel soit « juste » dans le manga. C'est une personne pragmatique parfois mais souvent soupe au lait et la plupart du temps imprévisible. Il a des réactions totalement démesurées et souvent il est de très mauvaise fois face à Sébastian. C'est un aspect très dérangeant je trouve...

**MissAlissak** : encore la migraine.. ben je suis pas certaine que de lire des lemons arrange les choses xd! Oui ce n'était que cela en effet. Tu s'attendais à un truc extraordinaire mais nan, J'aime toujours autant surprendre tout le monde. Mais ça tu le sais! Soigne toi ma grande!

**darkmoonlady** : n'est ce pas? Je suis parfois un bocchan très sympathique et il m'arrive de donner des choses comme ça, sans que cela ne sous entende rien du tout. Nan c'est pas vrai, ça sous entend TOUJOURS quelque chose, Niark niark.

**Ayumuri_chan : **en effet notre Bocchan est un pro pour casser les ambiances qui ont tendance à surchauffer mdr. Mais la température remonte très vite! J'aime jouer sur les mots et parfois il faut bien creuser pour y voir ce qu'il y a à voir..."Ciel aime Sébastian et Sébastian aime Ciel", ça veut tout et rien dire à la fois. Mais chut, je n'en dirai pas plus.

**toroko_sama** : ahh tu l'attendais n'est ce pas ce lemon? tant mieux si il t'a plu. Ce qui est bien c'est qu'on a 2 façons très différentes de décrire ce genre de choses hehe. Oui Sébastian aborde souvent le sujet de la mort de Ciel dans cette histoire. Il faut dire qu'elle est au coeur de l'intrigue xd. Mais c'est un sujet qui serre le coeur quand on y pense..

**Blackbutler94 : **je n'aime pas faire les choses trop crues, je trouve que ça tue la sensualité qu'il y a entre les personnages de Yana. Non rassure toi ce n'est pas encore le derniere chapitre XD.

**Hoshiya_sama : **ravie que tu ais apprécié ce lemon. Ah oui Ciel le sale gosse.. mais on l'adore tellement comme ça XD. J'espere que le chapitre suivant te plaira hehe

**Le Chemin de Croix**

Lucifer avançait à vive allure, même si le vent le ralentissait un peu. Il souhaitait arriver à destination avant la nuit et espérait trouver rapidement Miss Spocky et lui poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait.

- Bon, se dit-il, elle a beau être une shinigami, elle n'en reste pas moins une femme et les femmes ne me résistent pas. Je n'ai jusqu'à aujourd'hui essuyé aucun échec en matière de séduction. Alors à moins qu'elle ne soit lesbienne, et c'est un point à ne pas négliger, elle me tombera dans les bras comme toutes les autres. Je me demande si elle est aussi loufoque et exubérante que son frère...

Lucifer se rendit dans un bar à Paris. Il avait entendu dire que les shinigamis s'y retrouvaient assez souvent pour fêter des anniversaires ou autres réjouissances en tous genres. Il pensait obtenir des informations sur la résidence exacte de la sœur du vieux fou. Mais les dieux de la mort étaient décidément des gens très spéciaux. Le fait qu'il était un ange déchu ne les dérangea pas le moins du monde. Bien au contraire, il fut bien surpris de savoir qu'il n'avait pas mauvaise réputation. Il fut invité à boire comme un trou puis à aller chanter sur une piste avec « des bois sans soif ».

Cependant, bien qu'il mit sa fierté dans sa poche et ses envies de meurtre au placard, il n'obtint aucun renseignement. Il ressortit du bar assez frustré, une amère sensation de s'être fait avoir dans la bouche surpassant même le goût de l'alcool.

Il eut soudainement envie de cramer le bar et les dégénérés qu'il y avait dedans, mais se retint lorsqu'il vit apparaître devant lui Miss Penny. Elle se tortillait en minaudant et attendait apparemment quelque chose.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, qui ne soit pas : boire, danser et chanter? demanda Lucifer de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est plutôt moi qui peut faire quelque chose pour vous je pense. Vous cherchez la sœur de Monsieur Gary Spock?

- Oui.. soupira l'archange. Je la cherche en effet.

- Vous voulez savoir où elle réside?

- Oui, mais je suppose que vous voulez quelque chose en échange?

- Non rien du tout.

- Ah oui? vous me donnez quelque chose et n'attendez rien en retour?

- Que voulez vous j'ai le cœur sur la main! En fait j'ai déjà eu ma récompense.

- Hummm. Étrange, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Alors où habite t-elle?

- En Auvergne, au Montdore exactement. En haut du pic du capucin, prés de la carrière, là où pousse les myrtilles, il y a un petit cours d'eau et pas loin une sorte de cabane merdique. Elle habite là.

- Très bien. Merci mademoiselle, même si cet élan de gentillesse gratuite me laisse assez septique.

- Bon courage et bonne chance !

Lucifer repris la voix des airs. A peine était -il parti que quelques shinigamis rejoignirent Miss Penny sur le trottoir.

- Tu lui as dit quoi? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Où était Miss Spocky.

- Mince alors... dire qu'on a tout fait pour lui éviter ça... T'es dégueu!

- Ouai ! hehe. Mais je suis riche! Avancez la monnaie les gars!

- Pfff dire qu'on avait tous parié que le Lulu il connaitrait pas les paroles de la « Danse des Canards... »

Ce fut donc un Lucifer excédé qui se dirigea en Auvergne, très pressé de rencontrer celle pour qui il s'était tourné en ridicule. Il ne mit pas plus de deux heures pour arriver à bon port. Il faisait tout de même nuit noire et il décida de se trouver un hôtel confortable face aux thermes.

Il rumina toute la nuit et ne fut pas de fort bonne humeur lorsque le soleil du matin répandit ses rayons dans la vallée. De sa chambre, il pouvait voir ce fameux Pic du Capucin et se demanda comment y accéder.

Il décida donc d'aller en terrasse prendre un café et de sympathiser avec les curistes afin de leur demander son chemin.

- Oh alors là mon p'tit gars c'est simple! Il y a pas plus simple! Tu traverses le jardin, tu cherches le petit pont, tu le traverses et ensuite tu va de l'autre coté de la rue. Juste après l'impasse, il y a un petit chemin en terre qui grimpe fort ! Tu le prends. Tu montes, tu montes et après tu arrives à un plateau. Tu montes encore un peu et là c'est le Pic du Capucin. Alors tu peux grimper tout là haut ou continuer tranquillement à droite jusqu'à une autre montée qui t'emmène à la carrière. Là tu es peinard pour 5 minutes jusqu'à une sacrée côte qui t'emmène au Pic du Sancy; Mais ça c'est pour les courageux!

- Ou ceux qui veulent se suicider. _Répondit l'archange qui s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure de la description du pseudo chemin_. Bien je vous remercie de m'avoir définitivement dégoutté de toute forme de randonnée en même pas deux minutes. Je vous laisse donc. Bien le bonjour Monsieur. Madame, Mes hommages.

Lucifer s'arma donc de patience et essaya tant bien que mal de trouver ce fameux chemin. Sa patience ayant atteind ses dernière limites, il se décida à accoster une passante. La dame en question, semblant aussi vieille que les montagnes qui l'entouraient, l'amena à bon port.

- Est-ce ici? demanda l'ange avec un air soupçonneux en voyant la montée paraissant insurmontable pour lui qui était tellement habitué à déployer ses ailes.

- Oui c'est tout à fait là! Affirma t-elle avec un sourire.

Lucifer se désespéra. Il avait bien pensé y aller en volant, mais l'endroit était infesté de curistes et il se serait fait remarquer à coup sûr.

- Vais-je devoir monter cet horrible Chemin des Milles Gouttes?

- Ah ben ça vous pend au nez mon beau gaillard! S'amusa la vieille dame. Mais vous êtes jeune, en bonne santé, vous allez y arriver très vite. C'est dommage que je ne sois pas habillée pour, sinon je vous aurai accompagné en haut. Faites attention, le ciel est bien blanc je trouve, ça présagerait bien de la neige ce truc là!

- MANQUERAIT PLUS QUE DE LA MERDE BLANCHE! S'étouffa Lucifer.

- Vous n'aimez pas la neige?

- Qui peut aimer **consciemment** cette ignoble chose?

- Les enfants, les vieilles personnes comme moi par exemple.

- Les enfants ne sont pas encore dotés de raison, du moins jusque l'âge de 8 ans. Et si après ils aiment toujours cet amas blanc...ça fait peur pour leur avenir mental ! Quant aux vieux...tellement sont cinglés et ne le savent pas encore !

- AHAHAH! Vous êtes un acteur ? Un humoriste? s'amusa la dame.

- Rien de tout ça pourquoi?

- Vous êtes si amusant ! Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir de mon aide?

- Non. Merci pour votre proposition madame mais je vais me débrouiller.

Lucifer préférait affronter la montagne seul. Il n'aurait plus manqué que cette vieille femme gravisse les côtes mieux que lui. De quoi aurait-il eu l'air après ca? Et puis, se dit-il, elle avait l'air d'aimer la neige et ça c'est un signe de dégénérescence du cerveau et il avait TOUT sauf besoin d'être accompagné par une folle! Dieu seul sait (et c'est trés agaçant que LUI seul le sache), ce qui l'attendait en haut du pic!

La sueur glissait dans son dos alors qu'il montait. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher à tout moment. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : voir des limaces noires sur le sol semblant avancer plus vite que lui, ou devoir dire «_ bonjour_ » aux autres randonneurs d'une voix essoufflée alors que EUX semblaient frais comme des gardons parce qu'ils étaient en mode « descente ».*

Après une marche qui lui parut interminable et 4 kg d'eau en moins (eh oui le Lulu il a pas de graisse... c'est pô juste mais c'est comme ça), il arriva ENFIN au plateau aux myrtilles. Il scruta autour de lui en vain. Pas de maudite cabane merdique ni quoique ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu s'y apparenter. Il se sentit prêt à transformer le Pic du Capucin en cratère quand soudain il distingua quelque chose derriere les arbres. Il s'apprêta donc à rentrer dans la forêt mais dû ruser pour ne pas se faire remarquer, car il était bien marqué de ne pas sortir des sentiers balisés. Il s'accroupit à un moment donné quand il entendit arriver des randonneurs. Une fois partis, il s'enfonça au travers des arbres.

Il se félicita d'être parvenu à destination et pensa qu'il avait lui aussi fait son chemin de croix; Il n'aurait désormais rien à envier à Jésus, mais doutait tout de même de voir ses exploits retranscrits sur les vitraux des églises. Pourtant se dit-il, il n'en avait pas moins sué ! Certes il n'avait pas le poids de la croix, mais le poids de ses cheveux était bien suffisant ! Et puis Mont Golgotha / Pic du Capucin cétait du kif kif!

Il pesta contre tant d'inégalité et se refit une beauté avant de toquer à la porte.

A LA PORTE**?**

Mais où est la porte? demanda Lucifer en équarquillant les yeux. Toutes les maisons ont une porte, même s'il s'agit de taudis! Comment entrer sinon ? Il n'y a même pas de fenêtres!Bon sang c'est quoi encore ce merdier?

DING DING DING!

Un bruit de clochette se fit entendre. Et quelque chose apparut en s'incrustant dans une des buches formant la cabane. Lucifer fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est ce que...

« _Si nous ne sommes pas le lendemain de lundi ou le jour avant jeudi. Que demain n'est pas dimanche, que ce n'était pas dimanche hier et que le jour d'après demain n'est pas samedi et que le jour avant hier n'était pas mercredi. Quel jour est-ce?_? »

*_ tradition des randonneurs : chaque fois qu'on croise un autre randonneur il est de coutume de dire « bonjour »._


	22. Chapter 22

_**MissAlissak : **oui c'est bien ça bravo! Oui en effet il y a des anachronismes. De temps en temps je me permets de m'amuser à en mettre comme Yana avec son tel portable et ses séries tv mdr. Alors comme ça tu as reconnu l'Auvergne et les joies de la cure? hehe. Ahh pauvre pauvre Lulu... il est pas sorti de là je te le dis!_

_**Etoile-Lead-Sama : **ah je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre dans lequel nos héros sont absents et surtout que tu apprécies notre Lulu qui va en subir... Ahh la sœur de Monsieur Spock... tout un poème ou plutôt toute une énigme! Oui j'adore jouer sur les mots c'est d'ailleurs trés pratique quand je veux passer un marché avec une personne. Surtout quand c'est quelqu'un qui ne se méfie pas et qui n'a pas l'habitude de troquer hehehe. Essaye tu verras ! mdr. Et merci de me citer à tes amies! _

_**Adelle : **Oui c'est bien dimanche!Ah! Enfin une du côté de Lulu et de sa phobie pour la neige (j'avoue détester cette saloperie blanche d'ailleurs!). Ensemble contre cette saleté blanche qui devient marron très vite!_

_**Hoshiya-sama : « **vive la neige »... je crois que chaque fois que je vois cette saleté tomber je la traite de nombreux noms d'oiseaux moi mdr. Oui c'est bien dimanche!_

_**Groumde : **alors oui tout va s'éclairer en effet au fil des chapitres! XD. D'ailleurs Sébastian te donnera la réponse à une de tes questions dans le chapitre qui va suivre. Toujours pendant ta pause au taf? Eh ben ta collègue va être bien jalouse de te voir si assidue ptdr._

_**Comet alias Misstouflette : **oui tu ne seras plus seule sur les chemins de randonnée. Oui avec moi les maisons n'ont pas de porte, ni de fenêtre et pour rentrer dedans ben faut se faire bien chier à répondre à une énigme alors si comme moi on est nul en énigme... ben on est pas prêt de rentrer !_

_**Darkmoonlady : **mdr oui c'est un peu ma façon de procéder en effet mais je sais aussi être sympa tu sais! XD. Tu aurais donc tué les shinigamis pour éviter de te trémousser sur la danse des canards? Serais-tu donc pire que le Lulu?O-O_

_**Blackbutler94 : **ah nan c'est pas vendredi XD. Tu aimes aussi cette merde blanche... pendu. Je peste contre ça chaque année moi. Obligé de descendre 5 km à pieds en manquant de me casser la tronche à chaque instant pour aller bosser...PENDU. Je vois que tu as de l'imagination pour surnommer le Lulu mdr._

_**Enigme : **perdu ! hehe. Mais tkt moi aussi j'avais dit vendredi...en fait j'ai même jamais trouvé la réponse dead. C'est dimanche en fait._

_**Toroko-sama : **j'étais morte de rire en lisant ton com. Alors nan, MissSpocky n'est pas la femme de Monsieur Spock, mais sa sœur. XD. La pauvre.. je vais pas lui infliger ça! Tu détestes Lucifer parce que tu aimes la neige? 0-0. Oui c'est bien dimanche! Bravo ! _

_**MissSpocky alias Snake : **ah ca oui tu vas être bien chargée mdr. En fait Lucifer ne se prend pas pour un beau gosse, il se base sur ce qu'il sait.. il est conscient de son effet sur les humains. Hehe. Je ne pense pas que tu vas être déçue par MissSpocky mdr. Je jubile à l'avance d'ailleurs! Ah tu verras pourquoi Miss Penny appelle MissSpocky comme cela! Tu comprendras! Oui la vraie Lulu exècre la merde blanche... C'était bien évidemment un petit jeu de dire que Lulu-cifer la déteste. Un peu comme Hitchcock s'infiltrait dans chacun de ses films, moi je m'infiltre dans chacun de mes chapitres. Reste à savoir où mdr._

_**« Angry » Black Bird alias Séby :** une dora-fusée? C'est qui ça? mdr. Je n'ai pas marché si vite et EN PLUS on a pris le funiculaire pour l'éviter ce Chemin des Mille Gouttes! On l'a QUE descendu! Peut-être aurions nous perdu autre chose que 100 grammes si on l'avait monté comme l'année dernière! En plus on a vicieusement fait grossir des poules en leur fourguant des gateaux! XD. Je me doute bien que certaines images te sont revenues en tête... peut être même as-tu ravivé ta mémoire en te repassant certaines vidéos! Pendu. Et encore j'ai pas pu parler d'un Lulu lavant un pare-brise avec un air de dégoût! Putain la merde blanche...comment ça peut exister ça? _

**Note de l'auteure : **bravo à toutes, c'était dimanche! Du coup ben j'ai bien honte car Moi j'avais pas trouvé... pendu. Lulu-Bocchan (moi) n'a pas trouvé mais Lulu-cifer sera t-il doué comme vous ? Ou pas hehe. Aurez vous la réponse à votre question dans ce chapitre?

**La tombée des masques**

Les deux regardaient désormais le plafond de la chambre à coucher et ne disaient mot, laissant le silence prendre possession des lieux alors que leurs corps s'apaisaient. Au bout d'une heure, Ciel sentit le sommeil l'emporter. Mais apparemment Sébastian n'avait pas envie de voir son jeune maître dormir et décida que c'était une très bonne heure pour poser des questions.

- Bocchan? Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

- Mmmmm.

- Pourquoi me traitez-vous comme vous le faites depuis nos retrouvailles?

- …. que veux tu dire?

- Eh bien vous êtes différent... vous aimez diriger mais là votre autorité tourne à la tyrannie. Vous me crachez en permanence au visage et vous montrez souvent injuste. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour vous satisfaire. Je ne vous reconnais plus...

- Sébastian..._Souffla l'enfant en se s'asseyant dans le lit. _Je ne me reconnais plus moi même...

- Que se passe t-il My Lord?

- Je ne sais pas...je me sens en permanence en colère. Comme si il y avait quelque chose en moi qui souhaitait sortir et que moi je refusais de faire sortir. Quelque chose qui me fait peur.

- Peur?

- Très bien.. puisqu'apparemment je ne dormirai pas cette nuit...Soupira le jeune comte.

- Je suis désolé jeune maître. Je vous laisserai dormir plus tard demain matin.

- Tu sais Sébastian, lorsque Lucifer et moi partagions le même corps, nous avons souvent conversé. Il m'a fait comprendre certaines choses me concernant. Nous concernant.

- Discuter avec Lucifer est dangereux. C'est un manipulateur. Il sait exactement comment faire pour brouiller les esprits et les faire douter.

- Certainement. Mais cependant tout ce qu'il a dit était vrai. Il m'a parlé du « cauchemar » qu'il avait envoyé pour me détruire.

- Que vous a t-il révélé?

- Sais-tu pourquoi cette chose avait l'apparence d'un clown?

- Parce que vous avez peur des clowns?

- Parce que les clowns symbolisent l'enfance. Or ce clown là était immonde. Il n'avait rien de joyeux, rien d'amusant. Il n'inspirait que la peur et n'infligeait que la douleur. Ce clown là Sébastian, c'était Mon enfance, cette enfance brisée, souillée par ces gens m'ont humilié et torturé. Cette partie de mon enfance qui, lorsque j'y repense, me fait peur et me donne envie de vomir, de crier, de mourir...Ce que j'ai subi était si laid...

- Oui... c'est plausible en effet.

- Et toi Sébastian, tu m'as fait sortir de la cage ce jour là et tu as vaincu le clown. Par deux fois, tu as été mon sauveur.

- Mais qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec votre colère?

- Tu ne dois pas affronter Lucifer.

- Pardon?

- Il est trop fort. Il m'a dit avoir donné une infime partie de ses pouvoirs au cauchemar et tu as failli être tué plusieurs fois par cette chose. Alors imagine, imagine à quel point cet archange est puissant! Tu ne fais pas le poids cette fois.

- Bocchan...vous craignez que je ne me fasse tuer?

- ….

- Lucifer ne veut pas ma mort. Il me veut moi. C'est **votre** mort qu'il souhaite.

- Oui. Mais si tu veux me protéger, comme le stipule notre contrat, alors tu devras te battre avec lui.

- En effet, je ne le laisserai pas vous faire du mal.

- Tu penses que c'est un duel entre toi et Lucifer ? Tu te trompes. C'est un duel entre moi et Lucifer, pour toi, pour t'obtenir! Et pour ça, **Il** est prêt à tout. Prêt à détruire tout ce qu'il l'entoure, prêt à anéantir n'importe qui.

- Lucifer tue souvent sans raison. Il faut toujours rester sur ses gardes... ne pas se fier à sa voix douce et à son beau visage, ne pas se laisser abuser par ses manières amicales, ne pas rire de ses mésaventures. Il ne faut jamais perdre de vue qu'il peut vous trancher la gorge tout en vous souriant. De plus il est très versatile. Il peut porter quelqu'un aux nues, le combler de louanges et l'instant d'après, le tuer. Inutile de chercher « pourquoi ». Se trouver là suffit. C'est ce qui le rend si dangereux.. Avec lui rien n'est jamais acquis. Moi même..

- Il t'aime. Le coupa l'enfant.

- Oui.

- Il t'aime **Toi.**

- Oui. Son amour à mon égard est grand, mais sa jalousie est plus grande encore.

- Il aime Michaelis.

- Est-ce parce que vous avez peur pour moi que vous êtes en colère? Vous avez peur parce que vous tenez plus à moi que vous ne voulez l'avouer?

Ciel sentait son cœur battre et se serrer. Il sentait que cette chose qui le rendait si exécrable gigotait au fond de lui et ne demander qu'à s'extirper de son corps. Il serrait ses poings contre sa poitrine pour l'en empêcher.

- Vous pouvez me le dire. Susurra le diable. Vous m'aimez plus que vous ne voulez le dire n'est ce pas ? C'est ça que Lucifer vous a fait comprendre.

- Tais toi!

- On dit que le plus plus grand des menteurs est celui qui se ment à lui-même.

- Je t'ai demandé de te taire Sébastian! Es-tu sourd?

- Vous m'aimez **moi** et pas seulement « Sébastian ». Alors vous avez essayé de me haïr pour vous tromper, tromper vos sentiments. Vous m'avez traité comme un chien, pire qu'un chien, pour ne pas que je vois l'étincelle. Mais cette étincelle, je l'ai vue ! Oh oui je l'ai vue chaque fois que votre jalousie envers l'Archange enflammait vos yeux et vous faisait cracher des insultes. Je l'ai vue ce soir, alors que je vous faisais l'amour et, qu'abandonné dans mes bras, vous criez mon nom. Et je la vois, là, alors que vous semblez si fragile, entortillé dans ces draps; alors que vous mourrez d'envie que mes bras les remplace et vous enlace. Que ma bouche vous dise que moi aussi « je vous aime vraiment », que je n'aime que **vous** pour toujours.

- Et ces mots ne franchiront jamais tes lèvres. Sourit tristement Ciel.

- Pourquoi cela? Interrogea le démon en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Parce que tu ne mens jamais.

- C'est vrai. Et dès lors je ne dirais rien de plus que ce que je vous ai déjà dit tant de fois. **Je **n'ai JAMAIS dit que je ne vous aimais pas. J'ai seulement dit que la bête en moi ne vous l'avait jamais avoué. C'est tout.

- En effet. C'est tout.

- Mais souvenez-vous Bocchan de ce jour où vous êtes mort. Souvenez-vous comme j'étais, comme je souffrais alors que j'avais compris que vous alliez mourir. Rappelez-vous ces mots que je vous ai dit comme vous quittiez cette terre. Des larmes ont coulé sur mes joues lorsque votre dernier souffle a franchi vos lèvres. Pensez-vous que seul « Sébastian » les a versées?

- Sé..bas..

- Je n'étais qu'un ange déchu, un ange sans Paradis. Mais lorsque je regarde dans vos yeux, c'est le Ciel que je vois. Mon Ciel. Et c'est aux cotés de ce Ciel là que je veux être, aussi longtemps que cela me sera permis. Rien de plus rien de moins.

- Même si le Ciel en question est autoritaire et colérique ?

- J'ai toujours eu un penchant pour les ciels orageux.


	23. Chapter 23

- _Hoshiya-sama : tes mots me ravissent tu sais. Respecter les personnages originaux est un vrai défi car on doit combiner entre ce qu'on voudrait qu'il se passe (mode fangirl) et ce qu'on doit écrire pour respecter l'oeuvre de Yana et les caractères respectifs de nos 2 zozos! XD. Alors si dans cette histoire je ne gache pas trop Ciel et Sébastian alors j'en suis très très contente._

_- MisSpocky : Alors je dis que tu as fait une promesse qui est de me faire de la patisserie et que si tu raboules sans à la japan, ma canne servira à quelque chose hehe. Ah ça oui c'est moi qui décide de ce à quoi MissSpocky va ressembler et j'en jubile d'avance. J'aimerais être là quand tu vas la découvrir d'ailleurs PTDR; Tu penses vraiment qu'un jour de merde blanche j'irai courir à Lille? Et en plus pour me voir transformer en bonfemme de neige par une enragée? Attention j'ai le doigt appuyé sur la touche 15 du teléphone hein! Et bien l'énigme m'a été posée par le poussin noir en fait XD; Et comme j'ai bloqué sur la réponse ben le Lulu aussi. Non mais! Ciel n'oubliera jamais son passé.. comme tous les enfants martyrisés. Mais sa fragilité, ses souvenirs sont aussi sa force. La force de ne pas sombrer fait déjà de lui un être à part. Mais comme il l'a si bien dit dans le manga : si Sébastian n'avait pas été là ce jour là, il ne serait jamais revenu de son gouffre. Oui Ciel n'avoue pas vraiment son amour pour son démon. Et surtout Ciel est un menteur. Alors sait-on jamais. Il avait bien avoué peu de temps avant qu'il souhaitait s'attacher Sébastian pour mieux le manipuler...Quant au diable il ne dit rien de plus que ce qu'il a déjà dit par le passé... Ta prise de position? Ben j'ai la même que toi moi : j'attends sagement (et de pied ferme) que tes patisseries faites maison me tombent toutes cuites dans le bec (même si moi je ne suis pas un poussin hein!)_

_- Misstouflette : ravie qu'il t'ait plu ce chapitre et qu'il t'ait apporté un peu de gaité. Que de réponsescultes le Séby va te laisser dans cette histoire! Je suis fière de ça tu sais! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir!_

_- Bissenshi : oui certaines choses ont été révélées dans ce chapitre et ils se sont montrés plus tendres qu'à leur habitude. Pourvu que ça dure XD; Ah Lulu a toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac hehe_

_- darkmoonlady : humm fleur bleue je ne pense pas car il ne révèle pas ce qu'il pense réellement. Il se montre déçu et jaloux. Mais Ciel est un manipulateur. Tu penses que je peux vouloir « endormir le lecteur »? ^^_

_- Blackbutler94 : c'est en effet beaucoup plus tendre que d'habitude même si en fait rien n'est vraiment dit. Chacun y voit ce qu'il veut mais en effet Ciel et Sébastian ont clairement montré qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre vraiment. Mais jusqu'à quel point..._

- _MissAlissak : ….. que te dire à part que je suis bien désolée que tu cumules vraiment les mauvais sorts.. j'espère tout de même que la roue va tourner parce que là ça vire au drame! Lulu qui ressemble à ta mère? O-O Je suis curieuse de savoir si ta mère serait ravie d'entendre ça après ce chapitre mdr._

_- Toroko-sama : eh oui un chapitre sans ce cher Lucifer coincé en haut de son pic du Capucin mdr. Oui pour une fois Ciel et Sébastian ne se sont pas crachés d'horribles vacheries au visage. Mais est-ce pour autant une preuve irréfutable de leur amour? Tout semble dit mais est-ce le cas?_

_- Etoile sama : C'est difficile de faire ressentir des sentiments aussi fort que la peine, la rage et l'amour par écrit, car l'expression du visage joue beaucoup or là nous sommes comme des aveugles. Je suis contente si tu as pu visionner tout cela. Oui le Lulu avait en effet besoin de se reposer et de se creuser un peu le trognon d'ailleurs XD; Ah le Lulu... j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ses merveilleuses aventures_.

- _poussin noir : __que dire à part que je m'inquiète que tu me connaisses si bien... pourquoi j'ai l'impression que parfois quand Ciel est cité c'est en fait moi que tu cites? hein? POURQUOI? Je pense à une chose au fait : ça fait quand meme bien longtemps que j'ai pas eu de comme d'habitudes au fait (ne me demande pas pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant j'en sais rien du tout XD) Bon bref reprenons : je disais que oui les deux s'avouent tout et ne s'avouent rien. Ils sont tellement perfides qu'ils peuvent : 1) ne rien révéler et mentir ou jouer sur les mots. 2) vous faire vous poser des questions alors que tout est limpide et que pour une fois il ne faut rien voir ou chercher de plus que ce qui est écrit. Le bocchan est pénible en effet. Après je me demande s'il se laisse aller à la colère...comme un autre bocchan._

**Première rencontre avec MissSpocky**

- Euhhh vendredi?

Niiiiiiiiiittttttt ! Ce bruit sortit de nulle part et nasillard indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

- Zut ! Dit Lucifer. J'étais pourtant sûr que c'était ça! J'aurai du emmener du papier et un crayon...

L'archange réfléchit de nombreuses minutes intensément. Il fallait qu'il parle à Miss Spocky pour obtenir des renseignements sur son frère. Undertaker avait laissé entendre que Monsieur Spock avait une face cachée. Or s'il connaissait les petits secrets de ce cher Spock alors il lui serait plus facile de le manipuler. Il avait de grands projets et ces projets là ne pourraient être menés à terme qu'avec l'aide et l'appui d'une personne hautement placée.

- Ahhh Michaelis, mon ange, tu retrouveras bientôt le Ciel que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter. Alors l'autre n'aura plus aucun intérêt et sa mort ne te laissera même pas un goût amer dans la bouche. Bon aller! Assez révassé! Réfléchissons vite mais réfléchissons bien! Je suis d'une intelligence supérieure alors cette réponse je vais la trouver!

- Oui et il vaudrait mieux parce que tu n'as que deux chances! Dit une voix amusée derrière l'ange.

Lucifer se retourna et aperçu un petit bout de femme qui le fixait avec un sourire étrange, une main sur la hanche. Elle portait une robe turquoise assortie à la couleur de la monture de ses lunettes rondes. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient attachés par des rubans de couleurs rose et bleu et formaient deux paires de queues destructurées. Avec son regard vert caractéristique des shinigamis, elle aurait pu être jolie si ça n'avait été cette expression particulière semblant à la fois stricte et complètement détachée du monde. L'ensemble lui donnait l'air de quelqu'un à la fois de ce temps et d'un autre.

- Partez de là paysanne! Je dois me concentrer ! Répondit dédaigneusement l'ange.

- Eh ben dis donc, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu as « ce qui est essentiel à une bonne pipe »!

- 0-0

- C'est pas obscène ce que je te dis! Inutile de rougir de la tête au pieds comme une pucelle ! Se moqua la femme en riant fort.

- …... vous allez vous en prendre une à me parler comme vous le faites, vous allez voir! Et ne me tutoyez pas, on n'a pas garder les cochons ou tout autre bestiole du même genre ensemble et Dieu merci! Pourquoi je le remercie celui-là au fait?- -

- LE CULOT! Ce qui est essentiel à une bonne pipe. C'est le culot! Je trouve que tu as l'esprit drôlement mal placé! Comme si un grand dadais comme toi pouvait m'intéresser! Je préfère les bruns de toutes façons.

- Je me moque de vos goût douteux! Maintenant bougez de mon soleil vous me faites de l'ombre!

- « Je n'existe pas et pourtant on me nomme, J'aime à imiter vos pas au gré du soleil » Récita la femme avec un air absent.

- Quoi encore?

- L'ombre.

- Nieh?

- La réponse c'est l'ombre!

- Je vois.. vous parlez par énigme...

- Oui et je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi nul! Répondit la brunette semblant de nouveau pleinement consciente.

- Je ne suis pas nul! Votre présence est très dérangeante! Bouda l'archange.

- « Apanage des hommes civilisés, Elle est encore bien **méconnue**. » Chez toi, elle ne fait même pas partie de ton vocabulaire!

- Je ne comprends pas UN mot de votre charabia. Je tiens bien à vous le dire!

- Quand on veut entrer chez les gens on leur demande la permission c'est quand meme la moindre des politesses!

- Mieux vaut demander pardon que la permission! Ricana Lucifer fier de sa répartie.

- Tu veux entrer dans cette maison ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Tu ne veux donc pas voir Miss Spocky?

- Si bien sûr.

- Mais tu veux entrer.

- Oui.

- Tu ne veux donc pas voir Miss Spocky?

- Bien évidemment que je le veux.

- Mais tu veux d'abord rentrer!

- Oui..je veux entrer là dedans et la voir. S'impatienta Lucifer.

- Tu veux donc bien plus entrer dans la maison que la voir? Demanda t-elle en prenant un air offusqué.

- Oui. Enfin non. Si...enfin... OH PIS FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX HEIN!

- « Ni Dieu ni homme, sa patience est reconnue. Quand il est passé, la conversation continue » ! Ben ça se vérifie pas pour tout le monde! « Patience » mon œil!

- Mais qu'est ce que vous radotez encore derrière mon dos comme une vieille bigotte ?

- Je dis que pour un ange tu n'es pas patient du tout! Pas étonnant que tu ais dévalé jusqu'en bas d'une seul traite!

- Et si vous alliez... je ne sais pas moi...vous roulez dans la bouse?

- Ce n'est pas très amusant comme activité! Mais pas aussi humiliant que de se trémousser comme un beau diable sur la « Danse des canards ». N'est ce pas?

A l'entente de ces mots, l'archange fit un bond.

Comment cette femme pouvait savoir une chose pareille? Se demanda t-il.

- Seriez vous... Miss Spocky? demanda Lucifer avec un air à la fois inquiet et curieux.

- Eh ben dis donc...je suis contente d'être de petite taille! Au moins l'information met pas des plombes à arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau!

Pris d'un vertige devant cette affirmation, Lucifer regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une assise salvatrice. En vain. Il était condamné à rester debout.

Eh oui..la vie n'était pas facile... , se dit-il, même pour lui!

- Pourquoi cela fait seulement 10 minutes que nous conversons... Non rectification : pourquoi ça fait seulement 10 minutes que vous me les CASSEZ et que DEJA j'ai envie de vous écrabouiller la tête comme une coquille d'œuf ?

- Parce que tu es un vilain pas beau désobeissant et que Dieu a eu bien raison de te virer des cieux?

- Ohhhh je vais te montrer si je suis un « pas be..

- « Oiseau des champs, au cri strident, Il est auteur anonyme de lettres pousse-au-crime. ». _Le coupa la jeune femme._ C'est pour caresser ses plumes noires de jais que tu es là, n'est-il pas?

- C'est le corbeau?

- Bien évidemment!

- OUUIIIII j'ai trouvé l'énigme! Je suis génial! Parfois je suis si génial que j'aimerais m'avoir comme ami!

- Oh lala, réussir à faire marcher correctement le peu de cellules grises qu'on a et répondre à une énigme qui coule de source sur quatre c'est pas non plus bien glorifiant! Pas la peine de faire d'une merde un pain de sucre!

- Bon maintenant j'en ai assez hein, vous m'avez assez insulter espèce de petite saleté! Dit Lucifer menaçant en mettant la main sur le fourreau de son épée.

Certes il voulait obtenir de cette femme des informations sur son frère pour pouvoir le manipuler mais trop c'est trop !

- Pfff ce n'est pas moi que tu dois tuer pour avoir l'oiseau rare, mais assécher « celui qui pleure quand les anges ont du chagrin!

- Tous ceux qui se sont amusés, car il il y a bien qu'eux que ça amuse, à parler par énigme, ont très mal terminé. Prenez le Sphinx par exemple. Ou plus célèbre encore cet agaçant shinigami appelé Père Fouras. Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé à celui là? Eh bien il a terminé dans un fort en haut d'une tour!

- Enfermé c'est vite dit! Il se ballade quand même avec un Passe-Partout !


	24. Chapter 24

_Misstouflette : alors toutes les énigmes ne sont pas de moi xd. Et la réponse à l'énigme du Lulu c'était dimanche... pendu. J'ai pô trouvé non plus tkt. On se donne la main? Oui je le vois bien aussi en shinigami le vieux du fort. Il est aussi cinglé qu'eux mdr._

_Groumde : la haine et l'amour sont deux sentiments indissociables car la barrière entre les 2 est très fine. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu!_

_Toroko-sama : oh la patience n'est pas le fort de Lucifer. Lui conseiller le yoga est une bonne idée mdr. Un couple Lucifer/MissSpocky...PENDU; Je ne suis pas certaine que l'un et l'autre apprécient la chose mais rien que d'y penser ça me fait marrer! Ou pas XD;_

_Bissenshi : ah c'est clair qu'elle se laisse pas faire la Spocky! XD_

_Darkmoonlady : ravie que tu ais aimé ce chapitre rempli d'humour. Ah nan le Lulu il est pas patient. Mais bon à sa place je pense que je ne l'aurai pas été non plus mdr. Oui bon aller j'avoue : je n'ai aucune patience également hehe. Disons que MissSpocky faisait allusion au coeur de Ciel. _

_Blackbutler94 : bravo! Moi j'atteinds le niveau absolu en matière de charades etc. Cette réplique est en effet très amusantes et on peut la claquer très souvent quand on veut se la péter mdr._

_TheLadyBlueBird : bien sûr qu'il est attachant! Il est adorable même mdr. Nan je rigole. Changer ses plans c'est peut etre possible. Sait-on jamais!_

_Etoile sama : alors je vais casser le mythe mais les énigmes elles sont pas toutes de ; Je suis contente que cette partie t'ait aidé un peu à retrouve le sourire! J'espère que tu vas mieux. Oh tu sais Lucifer a de grands grands projets. Mais attention à ses ambitions démeusurées. Elles l'ont déjà précipitées dans les ténébres..._

_poussin noir : alors non tel le Lulu qui n'est plus habillé de blanc scintillant et qui désormais s'habille de ténèbres, je ne brillerai pas d'avantage...PENDU; tu penses vraiment que je vais trouver la réponse à cette énigme? Je suis dessus depuis hier figure toi et j'ai trouvé que dalle...mais bon m'en fout ce WE c'est moi qui fait la sucrerie alors tu pourras pas me menacer de me déposséder de mes biens!heheh. Oui le Lulu est devenu un ptit marrant! La question c'est jusque quand!_

_MissSpocky : tu as de nouveau le net? Ou tu as profité d'un stage à la BU pour écrire la review? mdr. Alors pour ton information (et je suis bien sympathique tout à coup de dévoiler cela) MissSpocky est loin très très très loin d'être une guignole. Et son chez frangin non plus. HEHE; Je suis bien contente que tu ais rigolé en lisant cette partie que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire. Ravie aussi que tu ne sois pas déçue par MissSpocky même si au départ je voulais la rendre plus pénible encore mdr. Quant au Lulu, oui il aurait pu être moins bouffon, moins « passe-partout » (^^). Oui j'aurai pu le rendre plus charmant, plus charismatique. Mais comme dit le dicton : seules les personnes intelligentes peuvent jouer les imbéciles alors que le contraire n'est pas possible. Alors cache t-il son jeu ou est-ce un aspect de sa personnalité... je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir décidé.XD. Tu penses VRAIMENT que tu vas gagner à ce petit jeu? Tu penses que tu vas faire la loi avec une chieuse comme moi? Et tu ne balanceras rien du tout parce que tu seras attentive à voir si je les aime ou pas tes gateaux! Et je ne mange pas des sucreries par faim mais par gourmandise et mon palet est délicat et difficile hehehe. Bref t'es pas dans la merde!_

**Go home**

- Vous voilà chez vous My Lord. Dit Sébastian alors qu'il avançait sur le porche du manoir Phantomhive, son jeune maître dans ses bras.

- Enfin! J'en avais vraiment assez de la France. Répondit Ciel de mauvaise humeur en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son majordome qui le portait.

- Je comprends. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que votre petite expédition dans ce pays ait été enchanteresse.

- Non en effet. Mais la fin du périple était bien. Sourit discrètement l'enfant.

- Oui en effet. Sourit à son tour le démon sachant à quelle « fin » le comte faisait allusion.

- Je suis très fatigué cependant. Je n'aspire qu'à aller me reposer. Fit le garçonnet en baillant.

- Je vois... vous palliez déjà aux leçons de latin d'aujourd'hui... Soupira Sébastian. Mais bon je vais me montrer magnanime et vous laissez dormir un peu.

- Tu es bien bon! Que sous entend autant de compréhension? Ce sont les douceurs que je t'ai susurrées hier soir qui te ramollissent?

- Oh ces douceurs là n'étaient pas si sucrées! Et puis je suis un majordome qui se préoccupe du bien être de son maître qui est si **jeune** et qui sait comme il est difficile pour le corps d'un **enfant **de récupérer d'une nuit aussi agitée. Ironisa le diable alors qu'il poussait la porte d'entrée et passait le porche.

- Tu aimes me rappeler que je suis encore un enfant lorsque ça t'arrange hein! Et puis à qui la faute si mon sommeil a été autant troublé ? Demanda Ciel en pinçant méchamment le cou de son démon.

- Le pinçon de Monsieur est bien agréable! S'amusa le diable.

- Idiot! Je ne fais pas ça pour t'émoustiller! bouda Ciel en pinçant plus fort.

- Vraiment? En tous les cas, je dénie toute responsabilité car je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres du jeune maître qui semblait tellement « pressé » cette nuit.

- Espèce de sale démon manipulateur !

- Vous m'honorez Bocchan!

- BOCCHANNNNNNNNNNN! Monsieur Sébastian!

Ils venaient à peine d'entrer dans le manoir que les 4 domestiques se propulsaient sur eux les larmes aux yeux. Ciel agrippa encore plus à son démon en voyant ces énergumènes dans tous leurs états.

- Allons allons... cessez vos jérémiades vous autres! souffla Sébastian en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous allez bien Bocchan ? demanda May Linn. Vos agresseurs n'ont pas été trop méchants avec vous?

Elle le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants attendant qu'il lui conte un récit tout droit sorti de ces livres policiers dont elle s'abreuvait chaque soir.

- Nieh? Que leur as tu donc raconté Sébastian? Chuchota ciel à l'oreille de son majordome.

- Ce qui me semblait le plus plausible et le moins difficile à comprendre pour ces 4 là.

- Mmm tu as bien fait...Tout va bien maintenant! _Affirma Ciel pour rassurer ses domestiques agrémentant ses mots d'un sourire dont il avait le secret. _C'est moi qui m'étonne que vous soyez encore tous en vie et je m'étonne encore plus de voir que mon manoir n'est pas un tas de ruine. Se moqua l'enfant.

- Eh oui on s'est débrouillé comme des grands pendant que votre longue absence ! Ronchonna Bard la clope au bec comme à son habitude.

- Monsieur Agni était là! Renchérit May Linn.

- Ah je comprends mieux ! Je le remercierai comme il se doit. Répondit Sébastian.

- Ils sont sortis faire des emplettes. Monsieur Soma s'ennuyait. Dit May Linn.

- Très intéressant. _Coupa Ciel d'un revers de main manifestant clairement que la vie de Soma ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. _Bonj'en ai assez d'être planté là. Sébastian! Monte moi dans ma chambre maintenant.

- Yes My Lord.

- C'est si beau! Fit Finny les yeux brillants.

- Qu'est ce qui est beau? demanda le comte en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son diable avec un air soupçonneux devant l'air béat de son jardinier.

- On dirait deux jeunes mariés qui ont passé la porte de leur maison et qui sont pressés d'aller dans leur chambre. Répondit le jeune homme les joues rouges, riant en en cachant son visage comme un enfant.

Sébastian crut louper une marche à l'entente de ces mots alors que Ciel ressemblait à une carpe. Lorsque son cerveau reprit du service, le garçonnet se mit à se débattre et à cracher comme un chat. Lorsqu'il en eut marre de se prendre des coup de pieds, son majordome finit par le poser par terre et le laissa monter seul les escaliers en un temps record. Il dut presser le pas pour suivre son jeune maître qui, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir vu grimper les marches aussi vite Bocchan! Ricana Sébastian.

- Ferme ton clapet qui s'ouvre trop souvent à mon goût en ce moment toi! Pesta l'enfant.

- Ahhh finit le temps des douceurs on dirait. Ironisa le démon en préparant le lit.

- Ferme la.

- Pourquoi vous mettre dans un tel état pour si peu? _Questionna le diable_. Finny est un niais. Il ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il dit. Et puis on dit qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Si vous vous sentez blessé je vais commencer à me poser des questions...

- Des questions sur quoi?

- Allez savoir...

- Tss. Fais en sorte qu'il ne redise plus de telles idioties !

- Oui. Bon venez vous reposer, le lit est prêt. Je viendrai vous réveiller dans une heure.

- Les bêtises de Finny m'ont bien énervées. J'ai plus sommeil maintenant.

Sébastian sentit soudainement une envie de passer ses mains autour du cou de son charmant jeune maître qui l'avait laissé défaire le lit et fermer les rideaux et surtout qui l'avait mis en retard sur son planning qui s'annonçait plus que chargé. Car même si le manoir semblait en bon état, il serait miraculeux que tout soit en ordre et impeccable.

- Et qu'avez vous donc envie de faire avant de changer à nouveau d'avis Bocchan? _Dit le diable en appuyant chaque mot afin que le comte puisse sentir qu'il en avait marre de ses changements d'humeur._

- Tout à part te voir en mode précepteur.

- Très bien dans ce cas je vous laisse reprendre possession de vos esprits et des lieux et si Monsieur a besoin, il n'aura qu'à m'appeler. Dans l'attente, je vais réintégrer le poste que j'ai quitté depuis trop longtemps. Il me tarde de redevenir le majordome de la maison Phantomhive.

Sébastian rouvrit les rideaux et refit le lit avant de sortir de la pièce. Il s'inclina et laissa Ciel seul dans la chambre. Le comte se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit grand, laissant l'air frais pénétrer dans la pièce et fouetter son visage. Il laissa son regard dériver au loin. Il se surprit à penser à Elisabeth. Que devenait-elle, l'attendait-elle encore?

- Pauvre Lizzie... se dit-il. Elle l'aimait tant... Et lui? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme une amante. Il ne s'imaginait pas lui faire l'amour...C'était un fait : il ne la désirait pas. Aussi ignoble que cela puisse paraître la seule personne qu'il désirait était son propre bourreau...

Il appela Sébastian qui ne sembla pas de bonne humeur d'être sonné aussi tôt et lui ordonna de convier Elisabeth. Il était grand temps de mettre fin à cette comédie quoiqu'il lui en coute.


	25. Chapter 25

_MissSpocky : ah nan tu ne rabouleras pas déguisées comme ça à la Japan. Ou alors tu ne viendras pas te plaindre des armées de fous furieux avides de Free Hugs qui viendront te demander un calin. MDR; Quant aux macarons, je ne dirais qu'une chose : il y a des gateaux en patisserie qui ne sont plus très frais. Là honnetement ils n'étaient pas mauvais. Et puis tu sais, je n'avais pas mangé depuis le matin... quand on a faim on touve tout très bon! XD; (je mangerai très bien quand tu apporteras tes gateaux faits mains ! Niark/). Quant à l'histoire : oui ca fait du bien parfois de retrouver les choses à leur place non? Quant à Ciel... chut j'en dirai pas plus! _

_Blackbutler94 : oh c'est une déclaration d'amour à notre ami Finny ca mdr. Non je ne pense pas que ce genre d'endroits existaient sous ce nom en tous les cas. Mais ils sont seulement partis faire des courses mdr (ça émoustille nettement moins hein?)_

_Hoshiya-sama : c'est ce qui fait leur charme. En tous cas je suis comme toi, leurs petites joutes verbales sont déléctables._

_Groumde : oui le Père Fouras ferait un très bon shinigami je trouve. Aussi taré que les autres mdr._

_toroko-sama : disons que Finny est un innocent XD; Oui Sébastian aime énerver Ciel en lui disant qu'il est encore un petit enfant chétif mdr. C'est une technique très efficace pour entamer les hostilités verbales dont il est si friand._

_Bissenshi : ah oui si cela se sait dans la haute société il y a des chances que cela cause des problèmes à la société Phantom. Sébastian sera t-il content de ça lui aussi? _

_Misstouflette : Ciel va dire les choses à sa façon.. alors après pas sûr que Lizzie apprécie. Mais elle nous a tous surpris recemment, souviens toi. Il se peut qu'elle nous surprenne encore qui sait._

_darkmoonlady : il y a des chances...en effet._

_Etoile-Lead-Sama : ah ça se crêper le chignon est le passe temps favori de nos 2 héros! Je pense que si Agni n'avait pas été là... ben le manoir non plus. Mdr. Oui le Séby doit être une des rares personnes à vouloir reprendre le travail..._

_Poussin NOIR DE JAIE : mousse donnée MEME PAR BONTE D'AME = mousse manquée! Voilà un dicton que tu as amèrement appris à tes dépens ! Prends exemple sur le Bocchan qui ne partage avec sa famille que SI il est certain de ne pas manquer! Oui Agni est limite un Saint. Mais Sébastian n'y fait-il pas allusion dans le manga lorsqu'il dit qu'il avait entendu de personnes telles que lui mais que c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une? XD. Ah mais tu sais bien que nos discussions sont une source d'inspiration pour la suite de cette histoire! (nan ca mérite pas une nouvelle mousse pour samedi hein!) Très belle chanson! J'ai bien rigolé! MDR_

**Rencontre au sommet ou pas**

- « Tapis sous les lits ou caché dans les armoires, il est le fléau des nuits enfants et de leurs parents »(1*) Mais rare est celui qui a le visage d'un ange. On peut dire que tu caches admirablement ton jeu.

- Vous savez je ne suis pas né monstre, je le suis devenu.

- On né comme on est.

- Faux ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on n'est qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Ce sont nos choix. Je suis tel que je me suis vu dans ses yeux à LUI...alors qu'Il me précipitait dans l'abysse infernale...dit Lucifer à mi-voix, le regard dans le vague.

- La peine que tu ressens est palpable. Mais c'est ton orgueil qui t'a perdu. IL n'est pas responsable de ce que tu es devenu.

- Peut être... ou peut être pas. Mais tout va changer. Bientôt.

- Ne crois pas tout savoir parce que tu as joué les méchants avec moi. Il y a souvent une différence entre ce qu'on sait et ce qu'on croit savoir.

- Certes mais ce que je sais est suffisant pour le moment.

- « Omniscient et omnipotent, on ne peut toutefois ni le voir ni l'entendre ».(2*)

- Une belle énigme finale qui clôt la conversation pour de bon. Cependant je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à la résoudre. Mais je vous promets que je vais y réfléchir. Je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée MissSpocky. Je passerai le bonjour à votre frère de votre part!

Sur ces mots, Lucifer s'envola chez Monsieur Spock, satisfait de ce qu'il avait appris sur lui.

- Stupide archange qui pense marcher sur le chemin de la conquête alors qu'il ne fait que marcher sur celui de la défaite.

- Tu parles trop bien! Eh ben dis donc, il est parti bien vite le loustic! Il a des vers au cul?

- Ah tiens! Te voilà toi! Répondit MissSpocky sans même sursauter.

- Tu savais que j'allais venir? Demanda Monsieur Spock avec un air déçu.

- J'ai vu mon oiseau se barrer très vite d'un coup. C'est un signe!

- Bon sang d'moineau! Et on peut savoir pourquoi cet oiseau là ne veut pas voir ma tronche?

- Il sera pas le premier plumé à pas pouvoir te supporter! Demande lui!

- Alors déjà qu'il paraît que je suis pas bien frais hein, et que là haut je les soupçonne, surtout le binoclard, d'organiser des quêtes pour payer ma future maison de retraite, alors si je commence à parler aux pigeons...0+0.

- Et tu es là pourquoi exactement?

- Ben je dirai que je suis là pour surveiller un peu le Lulu. C'est qu'il est perfide et tout. Mon nez fin me dit que ce grand dindon prépare un sale coup!

- Et la vraie raison de ta visite?

- Ben je suis venu récupérer mon jeux « Fort Boyard » avec les énigmes. L'autre taré rouge m'en a posé une sacrée et je crois que je l'ai vue sur les cartes du Père Fouras. C'est une énigme où faut trouver un jour merdique. J'ai déjà dit « vendredi » et c'est pas ça. Et Miss Penny m'a déjà sucré une part de brioche! Tu te rends compte UNE PART DANS MA FACE À CHAQUE MAUVAISE RÉPONSE!

- Attention Gary, la gourmandise fait partie des péchés capitaux je te le rappelle! Et TOI plus que les autres tu te dois de les respecter!

- MOI? Pourquoi moi plus que les autres d'abord ? C'est pas moi qui ai instauré ces 7 machins inutiles que personne ne respecte ! C'est Michael! Toutes façons celui là quand il a plus de connerie à faire il en trouve à dire!

- Mais Lucifer a quand même été propulsé quelques étages plus bas parce qu'il avait commis le péché d'orgueil!

- Ben là encore c'est Michael qui lui a courut au cul pour voir s'il était bien arrivé à destination ! Ah ça il pourra dire qu'il aura bien fait chier toute sa vie celui-là hein!

- Mouai...pô convaincue quand même.- -

- Oh puis merde hein! Si on peut plus bouffer tranquille parce qu'un truc à plumes, sec comme un coucou, a décidé, par frustration, de foutre tout le monde au pain sec et à l'eau ! Moi je proteste énergiquement : « J'aime la brioche savez-vous comment, quand elle est bien faite, avec du choco d'dans ». lalala.

Le vieux shinigami se dandinait en chantant la même phrase en boucle.

- ….. BREF ! _Le coupa la jeune femme un brin énervée_. Tu sais que Lucifer a eu la même énigme que toi pour pouvoir entrer dans ma maison?

- Ah? Et il a eu bon?

- Il a pas été plus doué que toi ! Un point que vous avez en commun! Se moqua MissSpocky.

- Mort de rire !M'étonne pas.

- Ah oui?

- Bien sur ! Tout le monde sait que les anges sont nul à braire* pour tout ce qui est énigmes, charades, devinettes etc. Mais en plus, lui, il l'a fait exprés.

- Et pourquoi?

- Le Lulu il a hérité d'un bonus à la naissance. En plus d'être complètement abruti, il est né pour faire chier.

- Eh bien voilà un autre point que vous avez en commun hein! Les fées ont dû faire un tarif de groupe avec vous deux! Fit la sœur du vieillard de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

- Rooooohhh! De toi à moi, honnêtement, qui voudrait rentrer dans ta baraque? S'esclaffa le vieille homme.

Apparemment, MissSpocky décida qu'elle avait assez vu et entendu son frère comme ça pour aujourd'hui. Elle prononça une formule et disparue dans un nuage de fumée, laissant son frère seul devant ladite maison.

- Oh ben non...! Ettt reviens à la maison! Je te ferai des crêpes aux champignons!(3) En plus j'ai même rien dit...les femmes sont très susceptibles. En tous cas moi, j'ai pas eu la réponse...archidead! Oh mais j'y pense, le Lulu il court comme « Forrest Gump »(4) pour me voir! Ouf je vais pouvoir lui demander la réponse ! A moi la brioche! Du coup, j'aurai dû parier une mousse au chocolat pour aller avec...

1) Monstre tel que l'ogre.

2) je vous laisse le soin de trouver la réponse. Si vous trouvez alors vous aurez une information capitale pour la suite de l'histoire.

* « braire » en patois pas de calaisien = pleurer.

3) chanson « Les crêpes aux champignons » d'Olivia Ruiz

4) réplique culte du fameux film Forrest Gump : « Cours Forrest! Cours! »


	26. Chapter 26

_**Le poussin noir** : Ah mais je l'espère bien que j'ai pas perdu une tranche de brioche parce que j'avais mal répondu à ton énigme non mais! N'empeche j'ai cherché hein, car je voulais pas être privée... pendu. Il est clair que le Lulu n'est pas l'unique personne dans ce monde à être un chieur! (Me redonnais pô du tout moi!). Je suis d'accord : ceux qui chantent toujours les mêmes paroles sont très très énervants (voire René la Taupe). Tu sais que j'ai bien rigolé quand tu as parlé de mousse au chocolat et que tu as collé l'adjectif « curieux » en fin de phrase? XD; Allez savoir pourquoi ! Hehe._

_**LadyShitsuji :** merci de venir lire cette histoire malgré tes problèmes d'internet. Ca fait chaud au coeur!_

_**Etoile-Lead_Sama** : ah oui les deux ne se font pas de cadeaux mdr. En effet Monsieur Spock est beaucoup plus malin qu'il n'y paraît. Après tout ne dit-on pas que seuls les personnes intelligentes peuvent jouer les imbéciles? Reste à savoir pourquoi...!_

_**MissSpocky** : ah mais j'espère bien que tu en auras de free hugs! Crois bien que ceux qui voudront (il y a toujours de suicidaires qui veulent. A la Japan ils ont peur de rien) m'enlacer je te les refourguerai! hehe. Bien sûr que je m'infiltre dans les personnages XD, C'est souvent du vécu tout ça même si c'est difficile à croire (demande au poussin noir). Donc ta réponse est « Dieu ». Eh bien félicitations: Tu n'auras pas fait marcher tes neurones pour rien! Alors va savoir pourquoi Misspocky a soudainement parlé de Lui._

_**Groumde **: Ciel est tout en contradiction. Cela vient peut être du fait qu'il est encore un enfant, mais qu'en même temps il ne l'est plus. De plus ici il est complètement perdu.._

_**Toroko-sama** : ben faut dire qu'il est très chiant le Spock xd. Je vois que toi aussi il t'a donné faim avec ses conneries de brioches.. c'est vrai que c'est bon. La mousse au chocolat aussi! Quant aux « Crèpes aux champignons » c'est une chanson de Olivia Ruiz que j'aime bien._

_**Misstouflette** : oui c'est très bons ces petites choses là XD; Oui enfin un bonus comme ça hein... je suis pas sûre qu'on en voudrait.. malheureusement certain(es) en hérite sans rien avoir demandé pendu. Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies le Lulu car je dois dire que ce personnage me tient à coeur; _

_**Darkmoonlady **__: le Futur? Humm intéressant! _

_**Blackbutler94 :** c'est vrai ce que tu dis. C'est devenu une expression que tout le monde emploie mais peu de monde sait d'où ça vient; Dommage c'est un bon film! Agni/Soma? C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics sur eux. Et bravo pour la réponse !_

_**TheLadyBluebird **__: ah ça oui Le père Spock est décidément inssuportable même avec sa soeur mdr. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime XD_

_**Hoshiya : **Je dois dire que je m'éclate en écrivant ces dialogues et je suis toujours contente quand ils plaisent ! Dieu dis tu? Bravo! Ce n'était pas forcément évident! Mais que vient-il faire dans une énigme de MissSpocky? _

**AVEUX**

- CIEL !

- Lizzie...

La jeune fille était arrivée en trombe et s'était littéralement propulsée dans la pièce. Elle avait trouvé son fiancé planté devant la fenêtre. Il semblait regarder sa magnifique forêt domaniale qui s'étendait au loin.

Désormais ils étaient tous deux assis face à face. Ciel avait les coudes posés sur le bois précieux de son bureau et avait croisé les doigts. Il arborait un air des plus sombres.

Cet air là, la jeune fille ne le connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir aperçu si souvent depuis que son bien aimé était revenu la première fois. Elle l'avait retrouvé mais il n'avait plus jamais été celui qu'elle avait connu. Cet enfant si gai, si souriant avait été remplacé par cet être mystérieux, énigmatique, froid.

Là encore, elle avait eu tellement peur, lorsque Sébastian était allé la voir pour lui annoncer que son jeune maître avait été kidnappé par des bandits. Comme elle avait prié; chacune de ses nuits passées à prononcer des paroles bénies pour le revoir encore une fois en vie. Pour qu'il lui revienne...

- Pendant le trajet, Sébastian m'a raconté ce qui t'était arrivé... Il m'a dit que tu allais bien.

- Oui je vais... bien.

- J'ai eu si peur Ciel. Que cette fois...Enfin n'y pensons plus, tu es là maintenant.

Elisabeth se força à sourire. Prendre un air affligé et triste n'aiderait certainement pas celui qu'elle aimait à avancer.

- Lizzie... je..je ne veux plus que tu ais peur pour moi. Je ne veux plus que tu pleures à cause de moi.

- Oh Ciel...c'est normal pour une femme de s'inquiéter pour son futur mar..

- Je veux rompre nos fiançailles. Pardonne moi... mais cela ne peut plus durer..

Ciel scruta le visage de son amie. Il s'était attendu à la voir crier, hurler, à l'entendre lui demander pourquoi. Il s'était attendu à des pleurs, à des supplications. Or elle restait sans rien dire. Elle le regardait avec un air impassible.

- Tu... ne dis rien? demanda le jeune homme, alors qu'après plusieurs minutes le silence était devenu trop pesant à son goût.

- Depuis que tu es revenu ce jour là, j'ai toujours redouté entendre ces mots. Je crois que j'ai cependant su qu'un jour, tu les prononcerais...mais j'avais tellement espéré au fonds de moi, que tu ne les dirais pas...

- Je suis désolé...Ne pense pas que je ne t'aime pas. C'est juste que c'est devenu trop dangereux et trop compliqué...

- J'ai pensé qu'en étant toujours gaie, je te distrairais et je te redonnerais un peu de joie de vivre.

- Tu es ma seule lumière dans les ténèbres Elisabeth. La seule personne à laquelle je tienne vraiment.

- Mais tu ne veux pas de moi comme épouse.

- Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça.. je ne peux rien te dire, mais sache que je ce que fais, je le fais parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de faire autrement.

- Ciel, y a t-il quelqu'un d'autre?

- Je ne suis amoureux de personne.

- Je suis triste Ciel.

- Je le suis aussi Lizzie.

- Mais je ne suis pas seulement triste pour moi.

- Je ne peux pas te demander de rester mon amie. Ce serait indécent et cruel.

- Je ne peux te promettre de pouvoir n'être que ton amie alors que j'ai espéré être beaucoup plus. Mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas me désintéresser de ton sort. Au fait.. _dit la jeune fille en se levant._..tu as toujours dit que le jour de ton anniversaire était un jour funeste... et je t'ai toujours soutenu le contraire. Mais aujourd'hui... je pense que tu avais raison... Le jour de ton anniversaire sera pour moi un jour triste désormais...

Elle se dirigea vers la porte après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire.

- Oui pensa le jeune comte, elle était très forte. Il savait que son cœur était brisé et pourtant son sourire restait radieux. Un masque impeccable...qui aurait trompé n'importe qui, même le plus proche de ses amis.

Il se leva à son tour et regarda la calèche de son amie partir et disparaître peu à peu. Il savait qu'elle allait beaucoup pleurer, mais cette séparation était nécessaire. Il sursauta alors qu'il entendait cogner à la porte.

- Entre!

Sébastian pénétra alors dans la pièce. Il avait le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées.

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda l'enfant durement.

Pour une raison que lui-même ne comprenait pas, la vue de son majordome à cet instant l'exaspérait et l'irritait.

- Pourquoi maintenant?

- Pourquoi pas? Répondit le garçonnet avec humeur.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous dire que vous êtes un idiot?

- Comment oses tu? fit Ciel avec colère.

- Outre le fait que cela va inutilement brisé le cœur de Mademoiselle, cette rupture va être un coup dur pour la société Phantom! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est très mal vu dans la haute société de rompre des fiançailles? On pensera que vous êtes un inconstant. Les langues de vipères vous inventeront une vie débridée et vous passerez pour un infidèle. Est-ce cette image là que vous souhaitez donner à votre entreprise?

- TAIS TOI! Crois tu que cela ne me coute rien ? Vociféra le comte.

- Je pense que vous vous égarez et qu'il est temps que vous vous repreniez en mains! L'avenir de votre empire en dépend.

- Avenir? demanda Ciel en commençant à rire. AVENIR? C'est toi qui parle de futur? Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir que je n'en ai aucun! Car quand je me serai vengé, tu prendras mon âme. Alors qui se souciera de la société Phantom hein? Toi peut être? Tu comptes te reconvertir en chef d'entreprise?

- Vous n'êtes pas encore mort et une société comme la vôtre a besoin d'une bonne image. Qui plus est, vous avez besoin d'argent pour vivre jusqu'à votre mort, car votre train de vie en nécessite. Mais également vous avez besoin de fonds pour enquêter et arriver à vos fins. Pensez à cela.

- Tu voulais quoi? Que je continue à mentir à Elisabeth?

- Vous lui mentez depuis si longtemps. Quelques années de plus n'auraient pas changé grand chose. Et puis vous êtes un menteur. C'est vous même qui le dites.

- Elle n'a que trop souffert par ma faute. Elle a failli perdre la vie trop souvent. Pour son propre bien et pour ma tranquillité d'action, il était grand temps de mettre fin à tout ça.

- Comme Monsieur est bon. Ironisa le diable.

- Que sous-entend ce ton moqueur? Cracha le comte. Tu ne crois pas à ma grandeur d'âme? Demanda l'enfant en souriant méchamment.

-Hu hu hu. Et vous, vous y croyiez? ricana le démon.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais de mieux à faire. C'est tout. Et que tu y vois à redire n'a aucune importance. Tu sais ce que je me demande Sébastian?

- Lire dans vos pensées dépasse mes pouvoirs je le crains.

- Je me demande si tu aurais accepté de pactiser avec moi si j'avais été un pauvre bougre sans le sou.

- Voilà une question intéressante. _Réfléchit le démon en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres._ Disons que le fait d'avoir été un enfant habitué à se faire servir et à avoir tout sur un plateau en argent a forgé votre caractère. Si on vous avait déjà avili, si vous aviez été quotidiennement trainé plus bas que terre, votre déchéance n'aurait pas eu le même impact. Votre humiliation n'aurait pas fait naître en vous cette rage, cette colère, cette volonté de vous venger. Quand on rampe déjà dans le caniveau on ne peut descendre plus bas, mais quand on est sur un piédestal, plus dure, plus inacceptable est la chute.

L'enfant rit vilainement.

- Oui ce que tu dis est censé. Mais je pense aussi que tu es un démon bien vaniteux. Que tu aimes le luxe et qu'être vu comme le majordome d'une famille prestigieuse et puissante flatte ton égo.

- Sans doute que ce cadre doré est un petit plus. J'avoue n'aimer que les choses exceptionnelles. Fit Sébastian en se rapprochant de son jeune maître.

Il était désormais en face du jeune homme. Il se pencha de façon à ce que leurs visages soient au même niveau.

- Ahhh Bocchan.. comme il me tarde d'avaler votre âme. Susurra Sébastian en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Surprit, Ciel ouvrit grands les yeux. Une sueur froide lui traversa soudain le corps alors que les yeux de son majordome prenaient une teinte fluorescente et que la pièce s'assombrissait.

L'effet de surprise avait fonctionné à merveille et le démon en était fort content. Il pouvait entendre les battements furieux du cœur de son jeune maître et sentir sa frayeur.

- Comme vous sentez bon my Lord. _Dit Sébastian en humant le comte_. Comme vous êtes désirable pour le démon que je suis...

Ciel essayait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même mais malgré ses efforts il sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Et si son diable le tuait avant la conclusion finale? Peut-être que pour lui aussi tout cela n'avait que trop duré?

Il recula progressivement le long du mur, alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus chaotique. Il se força à respirer normalement en vain. Il commença à manquer d'air et se mit à tousser.

Sébastian cessa sa manœuvre d'intimidation lorsqu'il comprit qu'une crise d'asthme commençait à arriver.

- Allons allons Bocchan. Calmez vous. Je ne vous tuerai pas avant que le contrat ne soit rempli. Soyez en rassuré. Je voulais seulement vous rappeler certaines choses. Dit le diable en reprenant un visage aimable.

- Je... te...déteste.. articula l'enfant difficilement alors que son démon le portait et le berçait.

- Moi aussi, mais pas seulement. Vous avez été bien bête d'éconduire Mademoiselle Élisabeth, mais j'avoue qu'au fonds, ne plus la voir ne me peinera pas. Votre corps délicieux ne connaitra donc plus désormais que mes bras.

L'enfant se laissa bercer un moment, le temps de se calmer et de retrouver une respiration normale. Lorsque cela fut fait, il trouva l'énergie de marteler son majordome maudit de ses poings.

Le reste de la journée il n'adressa pas la parole à Sébastian, mais supporta difficilement ses petits sourires de vainqueur.

Toutefois, le jeune homme jubila à son tour lorsqu'au moment du coucher, il vit dans les yeux de son diable, le désir qu'il avait pour lui et qu'il lui ordonna de rester dans la chambre, debout face son lit, pendant toute la nuit.


	27. Chapter 27

_MissSpocky : ben moi c'est le facteur à qui j'irais bien mettre mon pied où je pense hein! Donc je devrai recevoir mon cadeau demain alors? Chouette! Alors je veux des gâteaux faits maison avec du choco noir de préférence. Hehe. Toute ton analyse est très vraie. C'est tout à fait ça que j'avais voulu montrer. Ciel s'enfonce dans les ténèbres de plus en plus, il évince la seule lumière qu'il y avait encore pour ne pas qu'elle s'éteigne à cause de lui. Que dire tu as très bien compris à quel point Ciel est enlisé jusqu'au cou. C'est comme dans des sables mouvants : plus on se débat et plus on s'enfonce et on se rapproche de la mort. Oui il déteste Sébastian parce qu'il sait que sans lui il n'est plus rien. Ciel exècre la faiblesse. Or il est faible de se sentir perdu lorsque son bourreau n'est pas à ses côtés. En haïssant son démon, c'est en fait lui-même qu'il hait. Seulement un autre sentiment plus complexe encore s'en mêle.. Un sentiment qui peut tout amplifier ou tout annihiler._

_le poussin très noir : oui une simple graine hein! Mais attention aux mauvaises graines d'ange hein! Il y en a une qui est tombée bien bas (hehe). Non rien ne mérite une privation de sucre et certainement pas un cadeau offert avec amour! Moi j'ai même pas le mien alors hein! Ça vaut un plein de « comme d'habitudes » ca (pour compenser!). NIARK; Qui regarde les chapitres sortis en anglais?(mode ange). Ah vive les masques de gaité pour apparaître sans soucis en société. De plus à cette époque, une bonne épouse (ou future épouse) devait toujours paraître gaie devant son époux... Ah la voix et l'odeur sont 2 critères importants de choix en fait! XD_

_darkmoonlady : Ciel un vilain chaperon rouge alors! Mais c'est vrai que je l'ai jamais trouvé bien clair ce chaperon...aller désobéir comme ça.. tenter le loup. Bahh une petite peste qui trouve bien ce qu'il cherche en fait!_

_Ayumi-michaelis : oui! j'ai vu que tu avais mis plusieurs chapitres! Merci de tes mots! Alors oui, respecter le caractère des personnages n'est pas facile. Car il ne faut pas se laisser emporter par ce qu'on veut écrire et ce qu'on peut en tenant compte des persos originaux. Alors je me demande si tu as fait un lapsus révélateur mdr : tu parles d'un voyage au Japon. O-O, alors que le Séby est allé en France. Me demande si ça cache pas un souhait caché tout ça mdr._

_Hoshiya : ah donc tu as quand même un peu de compassion pour cette pauvre Lizzie qui repart le cœur brisé. Mdr. Je me mets à sa place et me dis qu'elle doit bien souffrir. _

_Toroko-sama : eh oui le Séby pousse loin le bouchon et après lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il a été trop loin ben il se trouve bien bête. Il est tellement pris dans son jeu de clouer le bec de son jeune maître que parfois il fait passer ça avant le bien être de celui-ci! Tsss. Idiot! Mais Ciel sait bien se venger XD_

_Blackbutler94 : ah tu es donc bien contente que Lizzie soit partie mdr. Contente que cette phrase te plaise! J'aime bien sortir des petites choses sympathiques comme ça XD_

_Bissenchi : oh Lulu est capable de tout (du pire comme du meilleur aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître! xd). Tout à fait, nos 2 héros sont sur leurs gardes en permanence pour ne pas perdre la face. Et effectivement c'est un frein._

_Etoile : oui j'aime cette tension permanente entre les personnages et la confusion qui entoure leurs sentiments respectifs donne un énorme potentiel à l'imagination! On ne sait pas encore grand chose de la relation qu'ont entretenu Lucifer et Sébastian, mais on le saura bientôt! En effet.. Elisabeth n'a pas eu de chance dans le choix de son amour. On peut dire qu'elle aussi n'est pas vraiment née sous une bonne étoile. Elle s'est toutefois, comme tu l'as dit montrée digne._

**VERSUS OR NOT VERSUS**

Lorsque Lucifer poussa la porte du bureau de Monsieur Spock, il découvrit le vieil homme aux allures excentriques confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de cuir orange fluo.

- Ah tiens! Te voilà toi! Fit le shinigami.

- Bonjour Monsieur Spock. Je vois que j'étais attendu. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas que vous sachiez que j'allais venir vous voir?

- Ah ça.. c'est agaçant que je sache toujours tout hein?

- Oui assez je l'avoue.

- Et cesse donc tout ce cérémonial à la mords moi le nœud. Appelle moi donc Gary!

- Comme vous voudrez. Gary.

- Alors, f_it le vieux en allumant un cigare énorme_, avant toute chose, je veux que tu me donnes la réponse à une énigme.

- Oh nooonnnn... par pitié...pas vous! _Soupira Lucifer en se tenant la tête à deux mains_. Je crois avoir assez entendu de ces choses là pour les cent prochaines années.

- Commence pas à te maloter*, c'est la même que celle que ma sœur t'a posée pour entrer dans sa « maison »!

- L'histoire avec les jours, là?

- Voilà cette histoire là!Exactement!

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider... je n'ai pas répondu correctement. Fit l'homme aux cheveux argentés en haussant les épaules.

- QUOI? _Fit le shinigami en recrachant une bouffée et en manquant de s'étouffer_. Mais tu peux pas avoir pas trouvé*!Tu es censé être d'une intelligence supérieure! C'est pas possible ça! Et ma brioche? Tu y as pensé à ma brioche!Ohlalalalala; Mais c'est vrai qu't'es un gros nul!

Monsieur Spock s'était levé et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Héééééééééééééééé! Je proteste énergiquement! Vous non plus vous n'avez pas trouvé puisque vous me posez la question ! Alors si je suis un nul, ET JE NE SUIS PAS GROS, vous aussi! Et plus encore parce que vous êtes un vieux schnock décati!

- Euhhhh décati pas tant que ça jt'e f'rais dire! Non mais vraiment...partir sans même demander la réponse! Tu n'es donc pas curieux?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut!

- Oh ça te va bien tiens de dire ça! Monsieur-la-personnification-de-tous-les-péchés...venir me sortir ça à MOI ! Non mais je rêve!

- Non vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez les yeux ouverts!

- C'est une expression de la langue parlée! Tu n'as aucun humour ou tu es débile?

- C'est un abus de langage !

- Ohlalalalala. Je sens que je vais avoir mal à la tête!Fit le vieux en se prenant la tête à deux mains à la manière d'une pleureuse.

- Que se passe t-il? Vous n'aimez pas les jeux d'esprit ? Les anges aiment beaucoup converser sur des sujets divers au Paradis. Le but étant de clouez le bec à l'autre.

- En même temps, il y a pas grand chose à y foutre...Bref, on s'en fout !RECENTRONS le sujet veux tu? Donc tu n'as pas voulu connaître la réponse?

- Je dois dire que je m'en moque.

- Pfff. Les jeunes s'intéressent vraiment à rien!

- J'étais venu voir votre sœur pour lui poser des questions sur vous; J'ai été satisfait, je suis parti. Après ses énigmes... ça me passe bien haut au dessus de la tête je dois dire.

- J'espère que tu as été gentil avec elle pour obtenir les réponses que tu voulais hein?

- Je suis toujours délicat avec les **belles** femmes.

- Ma pauvre sœur...qu'est ce qu'elle a du endurer...C'est pas de sa faute si elle est moche quand même merde! S'énerva faussement le vieux shinigami.

- Ben c'est gentil pour elle ça tiens! _Réprimanda l'archange._ Bref! Ce que j'ai appris sur vous est fort intéressant.

- Ah bon? Et elle t'a dit quoi?

- Des choses.

- Ouai que dalle en fait.

- J'ai des... ambitions.

- Oh pop pop pop pop. Je vais me rasseoir hein! La dernière fois que tu as eu des ambitions ça a foutu un merdier monstre!

- Savez-vous lesquelles vous qui savez tout, sauf répondre aux énigmes débiles de votre sœur?

- Oh tu vas tout me dire. Tu en brules d'envie, je le vois bien. _Répondit Gary un sourire en coin. _Prends donc un siège toi aussi, tu f'ras mieux !

- Je veux conquérir le Paradis.

- Fuuuuuu! Rien que ça! T'as vraiment que des conneries à pondre toi! Et pourquoi et comment veux-tu réaliser ce tour de force?

- Disons que j'aimerai redonner à quelqu'un la place qu'il aurait dû avoir. Et « comment » eh bien je vais essayer de conclure cela aujourd'hui avec vous.

- Tu veux faire du Paradis un nid d'amour pour Sébastian et toi? Mort de rire! T'es quand même pas bien net toi! Ne serais-ce pas plutôt pour gagner contre ton adversaire de toujours, parce que tu n'as toujours pas digéré ta chute?

- Aussi. J'avoue que triompher de Lui et de sa bande d'emplumés blancs comme neige me ravirait au plus au point.

- Et moi dans tout ça?

- Vous vous aurez une place de choix, si vous m'aidez. Vous siègerez à ma droite chez Monsieur Gary Spock.

Ces mots firent exploser le vieil homme de rire.

- Qu'y a t-il de si drôle? s'énerva l'archange.

- Me dire ça à moi.. non mais j'vous jure! Pourquoi avoir tué Undertaker?

- On peut dire que vous passez vraiment du coq à l'âne vous ! Fit Lucifer désormais mauvaise humeur.

- Ah ben c'est gentil pour Undy de dire ça tiens! Alors ? Pourquoi?

- Je croyais que vous saviez tout sur tout? se moqua l'ange.

- Pas ce qui se passe au fond de ton cœur et encore moins ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de linotte mon cher.

- Eh bien d'un coup, je me suis souvenu que c'était lui qui avait permis à Ciel de se réincarner. Si il l'avait condamné à la mort tout de suite, on ne parlerait plus de ce gosse depuis bien longtemps!

- Il a voulu faire une bonne action! C'est pas gentil de l'avoir puni pour s'être montré bon.

Lucifer grimaça à l'entente de ces mots.

- Bon? Il s'est pourtant si facilement laissé convaincre de devenir mon bras droit, pour devenir puissant. Pourtant d'après ce que votre sœur m'a dit, grâce à vous, il avait acquis une certaine rédemption! Mais sans hésitation, il a bafoué cette **chance **qui lui avait été offerte pour un peu de pouvoir! Il a cédé si facilement à ma proposition! Et puis, après l'avoir tué, j'ai pensé à autre chose. Je me suis dit que peut être il avait voulu tous nous montrer qu'il avait été plus fort que nous ce jour là, en donnant une autre chance à Ciel. Il a pris cette décision seul, contre nous tous. Il aurait pu le tuer, mais non! Il a fallut qu'il joue au plus malin. Et en plus il se collait Michaelis dans la poche en sauvant ce sale morveux dont ce crétin s'est entiché!

Lucifer sentait sa colère monter en flèche d'un coup. Une envie de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité s'empara de lui.

- Du calme veux-tu! Tu en veux donc à Undertaker non seulement parce qu'il a laissé passer sa chance de rédemption mais aussi parce qu'il a été plus fort et plus malin que toi? Et tu en veux à Ciel parce qu'il a ce que tu désires. Tu veux obtenir Sébastian à n'importe quel prix, au détriment de ces sentiments à lui! Tu veux être plus fort que Dieu et t'élever au dessus de Lui! Laisse moi te conter une histoire : « Il était une fois, un astre brillant, le fils de l'aurore, la forme accomplie de la perfection, plein de sagesse et parfait en beauté. Il était la créature la plus brillante et la plus belle de tout le ciel. C'était probablement le prince gouvernant l'univers au nom de Dieu. Il était un archange comme Michaël. Mais il ne voulait pas adorer, ce qu'il désirait c'est être adoré. Car en dessous de l'orgueil de Lucifer se cachait le plus mortel de tous les péchés : la convoitise. » Tu n'as décidément pas changé ! Tu réécris la même histoire!

- Je n'ai pas eu de proposition MOI! IL n'est pas venu pour me proposer de me racheter. IL pardonne aux pécheurs mortels, mais ses anges, eux, n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur! Personne n'est venu... IL me déteste.

Lucifer semblait triste, il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Non je ne pense pas qu'IL te déteste et il n'est jamais trop tard. Dieu est miséricordieux et ne crois pas qu'il abandonne ses « enfants » aussi facilement. Je suis sûr que si tu t'excusais, si tu abandonnais tous tes projets insensés.. il te pardonnerait. Tu as dit en ton cœur : « Je monterai aux cieux, j'élèverai mon trône au dessus des étoiles de Dieu... Je serai semblable au Très-haut ». Mais si au lieu de vouloir être semblable à LUI, tu étais son fils tout simplement...?

- Tout cela est inutile. Je ne peux revenir en arrière désormais. Je ne serai pas semblable au Trés-haut, je lui serai supérieur! Je tuerai Ciel Phantomhive, cet impertinent mortel qui m'a arraché celui que j'aime. Et si je ne peux pas avoir Michaelis, une fois l'autre mort, alors j'asservirai son corps et son esprit pour mon propre plaisir. Je régnerai sur le Ciel et l'Enfer et Dieu sera mon esclave! Gronda l'archange alors qu'il s'était retourné et qu'il plantait son regard flamboyant dans les yeux du vieux shinigami.

- Et comment crois-tu pouvoir me convaincre de t'aider à ça? ironisa Monsieur Spock en croisant les doigts sur sa poitrine.

- Je peux me montrer très persuasif mon cher Gary.

- Sans doute. Donc tu veux que moi, Dieu de la Mort, je t'aide à détrôner Dieu lui-même. En échange je règne sur le Paradis et les enfers.

- Oui c'est cela. Une sacrée promotion!

- Pourquoi veux tu l'amour de Sébastian à ce point ? Demanda Monsieur Spock en tirant un bouffée tout en se recalant au fond de son fauteuil confortable.

- Parce que que l'aime. Et quand on aime quelqu'un il est normal de vouloir être aimé en retour non? Fit l'ange en haussant les épaules.

- Tu en es certain?

- Que voulez vous dire?

- Regarde en ton coeur Lucifer. Est-ce vraiment pour cette raison que tu t'acharnes à ce point? Que tu veux tuer un pauvre gosse et lui arracher ce démon? Au point de vouloir conquérir le Paradis et détrôner Dieu lui-même?

- J'ai déjà chercher la réponse à tout ça..je veux...offrir à Michaelis ce que personne ne m'a jamais offert...

- Et qui est?

- Une main tendue. Tout comme moi il a été bafoué du Ciel. Tout comme moi il a été déchu, rejeté dans les ténèbres. Sauf que lui n'avait rien fait qui puisse le justifier, si justification d'une telle punition il y a. Personne ne s'est jamais demandé ce que j'avais pu ressentir alors que je me retrouvais loin de tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'alors. Alors que blessé aussi bien dans mon corps que dans mon cœur, je me suis retrouvé en Enfer. Personne ne m'a plaint, ni n'a plaint ceux qui, adoptant mes idées, s'étaient révoltés eux aussi. La populace humaine a fait de moi un monstre, le responsable des maux du Monde, celui qui les tentait, qui les faisait sortir du droit chemin et les détournait de Dieu. Personne ne m'a tendu la main ! Même pas Lui, qui sait se montrer si miséricordieux avec ceux qui coupables de péchés innommables, récitent à la va vite quelques « Je vous salue Marie »...Alors Moi Lucifer, je veux tendre la main à celui qui, parce qu'il est né double maléfique d'un Michael trop fier de son plumage immaculé au point de n'y accepter aucune tache, a été précipité dans les abysses. Oui je lui tendrai cette main et le monterai dans la lumière!

- Un sacré monologue que tu nous as fait là dis donc! Laisse moi donc en faire un moi aussi! Hehe. Tu vois là un moyen de faire pour un être que tu aimes, ce que tu aurais tant aimé qu'on te fasse ! Encore plus parce que tu considères que Michael a été injuste. Et il se peut bien qu'il l'ait été. Tu veux être celui qui « Apportera la Lumière » comme ton nom le signifie. Cela pourrait être louable si la façon dont tu t'y prends n'était pas aussi immonde. Décapiter des gens, tuer des enfants...Qui plus est, cette volonté de donner un toit céleste à ton démon chéri, n'est pas la seule raison de cette envie de conquête. Tu convoites la puissance et l'Amour. Or les deux ne sont pas compatibles Lucifer! Tu le sais. Tu voulais l'Amour de Dieu mais tu voulais aussi son pouvoir. Tu es tombé pour avoir été trop gourmand! Il te faut choisir mon garçon. Allons, abandonne tes projets de conquête insensés et en échange, tu couleras des jours heureux aux cotés de celui que tu aimes. Pense, que si tu l'asservis, jamais tu n'auras son amour éternel. Alors réfléchis bien.

L'ange déchu se mit à rire.

- C'est quoi cette proposition Gary? Seriez-vous Dieu de l'Amour en plus de Dieu de la Mort? Vous pourriez vraiment faire en sorte qu'il m'aime à nouveau ?

- Je suis certain qu'il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. Fais moi confiance.

- Admettons. Mais franchement qui serait assez fou pour abandonner ses rêves de puissance simplement pour être aimé?

- Je ne vois que toi à vrai dire.

- Vous êtes un personnage déroutant.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre sur le champs. Reste un peu ici. Tu as le temps.

- Je vais en effet y réfléchir. Répondit l'archange avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Ahh Lucifer.. ne laisse pas passer ta chance toi non plus... chuchota le vieil homme en éteignant son cigare.

_* se maloter : chouiner._

*_ language du vieux (pas français du tout) xd_

_Voilà ce chapitre est terminé. Je veux simplement dire qu'il est truffé de jeux de mots. Et Monsieur Spock est le roi dans ce domaine. Pour ceux qui ont trouvé la réponse de l'énigme finale de MissSpocky dans le précédent chapitre, il sera plus facile de savoir de __**qui**__ Monsieur Spock parle réellement dans sa discussion sur l'Amour avec Lucifer. _


	28. Chapter 28

_Groumde : Ah ça, voir la faille chez l'autre semble bien plus important que de rester vrais. Construire un mur ça permet de ne pas se dévoiler. Oui on attend fièvreusement les moments de tendresse. Mais on reste toujours sur nos gardes en nous disant : sont-ils vraiment sincères ? _

_Poussin noir : En te gavant? Fais attention parce qu'un poussin surtout s'il devient blanc avec son score SUREVALUE de points angéliques et qui se gave ça devient une oie! On est en période de fêtes je te rappelle ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Hehe. Je vois que tu ne perds pas une occasion pour dire que tu es servie avant les autres hein? MDR; Ca fait chaud au coeur de savoir que cette seconde saison te plait autant que la prems! Oui les choses se corsent, y compris pour moi qui n'ai vraiment aucune idée de comment va se bidouiller la prochaine partie PTDR; Finalement j'en suis au même point que toi!_

_Ayumi-michaelis : tout à fait! C'est bien du caractère de Jack Sparrow dont je me suis inspirée pour créer celui de Monsieur Spock. Même de sa façon de se tenir, toujours un peu bancal, toujours complètement décalé comme sorti d'une autre dimension, d'un autre temps. Comme étant tellement identique et différent de nous._

_Ayumuri-chan : alors merci! Oui j'ai eu de tres chouettes cadeaux! J'espère que toi aussi! Rassure toi la moitié des énigmes ne sont pas de moi mais bel et bien du Père Fouras (tape énigmes Père Fouras sur google et tu les as toutes mdr). Oui le pauvre Lulu hein... faut dire qu'il est un peu martyrisé par tout le monde le pauvre. Mais ne perds pas de vue que ce n'est pas un enfant de coeur et qu'il est capable du pire!_

_Misstouflette : alors oui c'est une caractéristique du père Spock de sortir des réflexions à la con mais tellement évidentes qu'on peut presque les ressortir mdr. Je tiens à te dire que c'est une très belle image du Lulu que tu as eu là et du coup ben j'ai eu la même en te lisant PTDR; Et en lisant toutes les références aux poules et autres animaux de la ferme me demande si je sens pas poindre une nouvelle émission merdique de la « Ferme Célébrités » tiens; ou tout simplement j'ai envie d'oeufs kinder. Va savoir O-O;_

_Toroko-sama : oui hein qu'il donne envie avec sa brioche ? Mais tu sais c'est pas innocent si j'écris ce genre de choses mdr. Moi aussi me serais bien taper un tit bout tiens! Ah ce que ressent Lucifer est compliqué... mais l'Amour que l'on a pour Dieu est différent de celui qu'on peut avoir pour un amant. Alors mystère! XD_

_Hoshiya : tout est possible! Surtout le moins probable en fait XD; Monsieur Spock serait ravi de savoir qu'il est autant apprécier. Mais j'avoue que moi aussi je l'aime bien. De bonnes fêtes à toi aussi!_

_Miss Spocky : Tu crois que je vais te donner la réponse aussi facilement? mdr. Ben en fait je veux les gateaux d'abord et t'embêter après; chaque chose en son temps et par ordre d'intérêt hein! Lulu et Spock s'entretuer? Humm ah nan. C'est pas à l'ordre du jour (pour le moment en tous cas!) Oui Monsieur Spock est certainement le personnage qui va le plus surprendre dans cette seconde saison. Je suis vraiment contente que tout le monde ait accroché à ce personnage. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours autant. Et merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur. Tu mérites bien tes deux anges tiens! Même si le poussin noir t'a battu en % de points angéliques... moi j'ai baissé sniffou (même pô juste!)._

_Etoile : en effet! C'est bien à Dieu que le « Il » fait référence! La suite se corse et des révélations vont être tres bientôt faites! Ah ça à chaque fois qu'il apparaît le Père Spock, c'est mémorable mdr. De bonnes fêtes à toi aussi!_

_Bissenshi : ahh que de questions sans réponse. Tu as de bonnes idées en tous cas. En effet on ne sait pas grand chose de la relation qu'ont entretenu Sébastian et Lucifer. Quant au fait que Lulu ne sache pas de qui Monsieur Spock parlait. C'est fort possible. Mais souviens toi que cet archange est très fort pour se faire passer pour plus bête qu'il ne l'est. Hehe_

_Blackbutler94 : alors là je dis mystère. Rien et tout est dévoilé. Reste à savoir quel genre d'amour il ressent et pour qui? Niark niark_

**Monsieur Spock sur tous les fronts**

- Quelle est cette lettre Sébastian? demanda le jeune comte avec curiosité alors que 10 heures du matin avaient sonnées et que son majordome lui apportait le courrier déjà décacheté.

- Comme vous pouvez le lire au verso de l'enveloppe, elle vient de Monsieur Spock.

- QUOI? demanda Ciel en écarquillant les yeux. Et qu'est ce que ce vieux fou a à m'écrire?

Je vous laisse le soin de la lire vous même My Lord. C'est très intéressant et intrigant...

Ciel se mit donc à lire à voix haute sous l'oeil vigilant et attentif de son démon.

- «Hello! J'aurai préféré venir en personne et te parler de vive voix, mais vois-tu à l'instant où tu liras cette lettre je serai assez occupé. Je tenais à t'informer de la mort d'Undertaker. Le pauvre a été réduit en tous petits petits morceaux par ce chianlie de Lucifer. Je me suis dit que tu devais le savoir parce que c'est quand même en partie grâce à ce shinigami que tu as pu avoir une seconde chance. Ps : Lucifer est chez moi en ce moment. Il cogite à une proposition que je lui ai faite. Tant qu'il cogite on sait qu'il fait pas de connerie hein! Si il accepte, alors nous devrons parler tous les quatre. By By! Et bonne journée! »

Le comte reposa la lettre sur son bureau et se massa les temps. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ces mots couchés sur le papier par cet homme énigmatique.

- Qu'en pensez-vous Bocchan?

- Que nous n'avons pas encore finit d'entendre parler de cet agaçant archange. Soupira l'enfant.

- Pourquoi avoir tué Undertaker? Et que faisait le croque mort avec lui? Et que fait Lucifer chez le patron des shinigamis?

- Je me demande quelle genre de proposition ce vieux fou à bien pu lui faire...et pourquoi?

- Je me le demande également. Surtout que pour susciter une réfléxion chez Lucifer, cette proposition a dû être alléchante.

- Le but de ce cher Spock était de nous torturer les méninges. Pesta le garçonnet en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Bien évidemment. Mais j'imagine que nous aurons les réponses à toutes ces questions bien assez tôt.

- Sans doute...

Ciel ferma les yeux et se leva en soupirant.

- Qu'y a t-il My Lord?

- Il y a que j'aimerais pouvoir me concentrer sur ce pourquoi nous avons conclu un pacte toi et moi. Tout est déjà si compliqué...alors si en plus je dois combiner avec Lucifer et Monsieur Spock...je n'aurai pas assez d'energie.

- Il est vrai que tout ça interfère fortement et nous retarde!

- Et retarde ton diner! Répondit Ciel avec ironie.

- En effet. Sourit le démon.

- Si ça continue, tu me croqueras quand je serais un vieillard sénile ! Ricana l'enfant en fixant son majordome en un air de défit.

- Que Monsieur se rassure, je ne le laisserai pas devenir un vieillard sénile.

- Ni même un vieillard tout court n'est ce pas?

- Oya oya. _Fit le démon en regardant sa montre_. Il est plus que l'heure que je retourne à mon travail. Le fait d'être resté à vous regarder dormir toute la nuit, ne m'a pas permis de rattraper le retard occasionné pendant tout le temps de notre absence. La présence secourable de Monsieur Agni ne suffira pas à palier à tout. Monsieur Soma dort encore. Il est rentré assez tart dans la nuit. Mais il ne manquera pas de venir vous voir dès son réveil. Avec votre permission, je me retire. Dit le diable en s'inclinant.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de répondre à ma question n'est ce pas? Demanda le comte.

Devant le silence de son diable, il finit par lui faire un signe de la tête, l'autorisant dès lors à partir.

Alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir menant aux grands escaliers, Sébastian s'arrêta. Il réfléchit quelques minutes, puis, après avoir pris une longue inspiration, se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les cuisines où se trouvait Agni.

- Monsieur Agni!

- Qu.. Monsieur Sébastian? Mais que se passe t-il? Pourquoi cet air grave?

- Je suis désolé mais je vous laisse veiller sur mon jeune maître un moment. Je ne peux vous expliquer les choses en détail, mais... je dois m'absenter. Je n'ai confiance qu'en vous. Vous seul êtes capable de le protéger en mon absence.

- Vous me faites peur Monsieur Sébastian...

- Je serai de retour bientôt, je dois aller régler certaines choses définitivement...avec quelqu'un.

- Très bien. Je me montrerai digne de votre confiance.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

- Avant que vous partiez, laissez-moi vous donner quelque chose.

Agni fouilla dans la poche droite de son uniforme et en sortit un petit sachet de tissu bleu nuit.

- Qu'est ce donc que cela ?

- Un talisman. Je le portai le jour où mon « dieu » m'a sauvé la vie. Prenez le. Où que vous irez, il vous protègera.

- Je vous remercie mais je ne peux pas accepter...

- Vous m'obligeriez...acceptez je vous en prie. Je vous l'offre avec toute mon amitié.

Ce dernier mot surprit le démon comme à chaque fois que Agni le prononçait. Décidément, ce n'était pas un humain comme les autres. Un Saint, se dit Sébastian, comme on en rencontre une seule fois dans sa vie, aussi longue soit-elle.

- Très bien puisque vous insistez. J'en prendrai le plus grand soin et vous le rendrai lorsque je reviendrai. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous laisser à nouveau avec un tel fardeau...* et mon jeune maître n'est pas facile.. et encore moins quand il saura que je l'ai laissé seul. Je m'expliquerai avec lui à mon retour.

- Quand vous reviendrez tout sera impeccable, je m'y engage.

- Merci Monsieur Agni. Merci, mon... Ami.

Sur ces mots, le démon quitta le manoir sans se rendre compte que le jeune comte le regardait, caché derrière les rideaux de son bureau.

- Comme tu te précipites mon cher Sébastian. Finalement j'aurai eu la réponse à ma question. Dit Ciel en serrant le tissu dans sa main.

_* les 4 énergumènes et le manoir à tenir._


	29. Chapter 29

_**Adelle : **__tkt! C'est pas grave! Tu veux me faire des pâtisseries? Attention, parce que Miss Spocky s'est faite avoir en commençant comme ça! Maintenant elle doit en ramener pour la Japan Expo parisienne! Tiens tu te prends pour mon duo préféré des Pokemons ? mdr. Jessie ou James? J'espère que Monsieur Spock restera ton number one! Alors concernant Undy, je t'avoue que maintenant que le vilain bocchan que je suis a vu les derniers chapitres de Yana, je regrette qu'il soit mort aussi MDR; Donc il est possible que...ou pas. Hehe. Merci encore de suivre cette histoire!_

_**Le Poussin NOIR : **__tu vas bien vite en besogne! Il me semble pourtant voir un Angry Bird NOIR made in Japan Expo Belge dans ta voiture! Aucune blanche colombe à l'horizon! Et va falloir changer de couleur de vêtements aussi! Comme ça on te dira plus que tu vas à un enterrement quand tu es invitée à un mariage hehe. Je peux récupérer quelques unes de tes fringues? Comment ça SURTOUT le Lulu? Les autres sont aussi chiants hein! Ton statut de blanche colombe t'a pas empéché de prendre le « chut des bois » à la caméra! Tsa!_

_**Miss Spocky : **__Tu sais que j'ai vicieusement dessiné un point d'interrogation sur un petit bout de papier et que je l'ai mis par terre, à l'entrée de mon bureau au taf? Du coup tout le monde a bloqué dessus en se demandant ce que c'était et en me posant la question de savoir ce que ça faisait là. Ben j'ai jamais répondu. Alors peut être que c'était juste pour justement te faire poser la question? Mdr. Pour les mauvaises ondes dont tu fais les frais peu à peu : dsl mais c'est un revers de médaille. Quand on s'approche du Bocchan, la vie n'est plus aussi simple qu'avant! Tu es bien prévenue ! Concernant Ciel, je pense que ce qu'il ressent est encore bien plus compliqué qu'une absence de confiance envers les sentiments de Sébastian à son égard..._

_**Ayumuri-chan**_ : _Ah? ben mince alors;.. rien de grave j'espère. Oui Monsieur Spock est un personnage vraiment à part et tu ne sais pas encore à quel point! Niark! Disons que Ciel est compliqué..._

_**Cleste31**__ : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_**Deidara 67 : **__28 chapitres d'un seul coup! J'en suis honorée! Undy... je l'ai fait tuer par Lucifer parce qu'il m'avait énervé dans un des chapitres du manga... mais maintenant je l'aime bien à nouveau. Alors... peut être... tout est possible hehehe._

_**Yuuki-Miisakii : **__MERCI! Ah ça moi même je me demande des fois où je vais chercher toutes les bétises que je raconte des fois.. quoique si, je sais où : dans la vraie vie! _

_**Etoile lead Sama : **__je suis d'accord avec toi. Ciel s'emballe bien vite concernant les intentions de Sébastian. MEME LES LEVRES DE SPOCK SONT FORMIDABLES? Alors là tu m'as scotchée! MDR; Euhhh la fin de cette histoire.. ben en fait ça peut être pour le prochain chapitre comme dans un moment. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais écrire pour le prochain chapitre ah ah. Oui je pense que j'écrirai une autre histoire. Merci!_

_**Bis-senchi : **__Oh oui! Ciel apprend en effet très très vite. C'est même un sacré manipulateur...Il se peut qu'il suprenne tout le monde d'ailleurs._

_**Hoshiya : **__ah nan je ne ressens aucune honte MDR: Ahhh il n'y a rien de plus compliqué que l'Amour et c'est vrai qu'avec ces deux là c'est encore pire! j'aime aussi beaucoup Agni!_

_**Toroko-Sama : **disons que Sébastian ouvre le courrier de Ciel et le lit avant son jeune maître pour éviter certaines choses désagreables. Il filtre en quelques sortes. Moi je veux bien un massage du Séby! Hehe._

_**CIEL ET CIEUX**_

- Bonjour Monsieur Spock ! Dit Ciel Phantomhive qui ne semblait pas étonné de la présence du vieil homme et qui au contraire semblait attendre sa venue.

- Bonjour mon petit Ciel. _Fit le shinigami en rentrant nonchalamment dans le bureau du garçonnet __avec un sourire chaleureux; les yeux pétillants de malice sous le bord de son chapeau de cow boy._

- Sébastian est parti pour vous voir. Sourit l'enfant en croisant les bras.

- Je sais! Mais le temps qu'il arrive jusque là bas, nous aurons eu notre petite discussion.

- Mais prenez donc un siège je vous prie.

- Avec grand plaisir! C'est pas que je me fais vieux, mais je paierai pas plus cher hein!

Monsieur Spock s'assit confortablement dans le fauteuil en cuir anglais et quitta son chapeau qu'il posa sur la table qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Comment avez-vous deviné que je n'allais pas venir vous voir avec Sébastian?

- Oh je sais pas trop. Je te connais bien depuis le temps. S'amusa le shinigami.

- Vous croyez? Ricana l'enfant en se calant dans son fauteuil.

- Je dois quand même avouer que tu es surprenant mon garçon.

- Donc Lucifer et Sébastian vont rester seuls en vous attendant si je comprends bien.

- Oui ils auront le temps de se parler puis éventuellement de s'entretuer. Ou l'inverse. Lucifer aime bien faire ça...tuer les gens et converser avec eux ensuite... comme avec ce pauvre Undy. Enfin bref! En tous cas, notre petit arrangement se goupille plutôt bien on dirait.

- En effet, et si tout se passe comme prévu, vous aurez de nouveau Lucifer auprès de vous.

- Et toi ton cher Sébastian!

- Ce n'est pas mon **cher** Sébastian.

- Je suis très surpris de voir ta décontraction en fait.

- Vous êtes bien moins impressionnant qu'on se l'imagine. _Ricana Ciel_.

- Oui c'est tout le contraire du Père Noël en fait. Tout le monde se l'imagine bon vivant, sympa et blagueur. Mais en réalité, il est radin, ne réservant ses cadeaux qu'aux enfants sages et entre nous ça devient une espèce de plus en plus rare. Donc il se ruine pas le bougre! De plus malgré sa panche, faut pas croire mais il bouffe plus rien ! Et ça depuis que la Mère Noël lui a fait coller un anneau gastrique parce qu'elle en avait raz le bol d'aller toucher le plafond quand il se couchait ! Et il est très mauvais joueur. Tellement que quand des gosses demandent des jeux de société comme cadeau de Noël, le vieux veut même pas répondre aux lettres ! Du coup ce sont les lutins qui se coltinent la rédac. Mais c'est au Père Noel que les gamins disent « merci ».

- Oui alors que Vous, tout le monde vous pense... comment dire...sage. Alors qu'en fait...

- Ah mais on peut être excentrique et sage en même temps hein!

- Oui mais quand on vous voit vous ne faites pas très peur.

- N'empêchent que généralement ceux qui se retrouvent face à moi en sachant qui je suis, n'en mènent pas bien large !

- J'ai cessé de croire en vous depuis bien longtemps. J'ai cessé de trembler devant vous aussi.

- J'ai bien compris. En tous cas, tu as bien su placer tes pions sur l'échiquier !

- Je veux me débarrasser de Lucifer et vous, vous voulez qu'il abdique. Ah ça, on peut dire que je lui ai beaucoup parlé de Vous lorsque lui et moi partagions le même corps et qu'il me rabâchait son si grand _amour_ pour Sébastian.

Ciel avait prononcé les derniers mots avec un air écœuré.

- Il est délicat d'essayer de manipuler Lucifer. Il déteste se faire avoir et il a la vengeance facile.

- Il veut déjà me tuer alors... autant qu'il le fasse pour une raison valable. Ricana l'enfant.

- Tu as réussi à le faire douter alors?

- Disons que nous nous sommes fait douter l'un l'autre.

- Ah ah ah. Tu es fort! Tu es vraiment très fort mon ptit gars! Sauver ta vie en marchandant avec le plus grand adversaire de ton ennemi pour t'en débarrasser et récupérer ton diable par la même occasion. Voilà qui est finement joué.

- Vous vous trompez en disant que je veux sauver ma vie. Il n'en est rien. Je ne veux qu'être la pelle qui creusera la tombe de ceux qui m'ont humiliés. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de Sébastian. Il est mon épée qui tranchera leur tête avant que je ne n'enterre leurs restes puants! Voilà pourquoi je veux qu'il reste auprès de moi jusqu'à la fin. Rien de plus rien de moins. Ensuite il fera bien ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut.

- La mort ne t'effraie donc pas?

- Je suis mort depuis longtemps. Je suis un mort-vivant qui n'existe que pour être mangé par un démon le jour venu.

- Tu es donc si certain de ça?

- Que voulez vous dire?

- Es-tu si certain que ton diable te dévorera?

- Pourquoi en serait-il autrement?

- Pourquoi pas? Il t'a déjà proposé de changer votre pacte non?

- Certes, mais nous n'avons pas modifié notre contrat. Tout est resté identique. Pourquoi le modifier de toutes façons?Tout est clair et c'est très bien comme ça.

Monsieur Spock soupira tristement. Il regardait ce garçon en face de lui, qui le regardait sans faillir, avec le regard de celui qui a vu trop d'horreurs dans sa vie. Il avait déjà vu des millions de fois ce regard là, dans les yeux des enfants que la vie avait bousillés. Lorsque la mort les cueillait jeunes, Il les accueillait dans ses bras et les guidaient dans la lumière. Mais Ciel Phantomhive, lui, ne voulait pas de la lumière. Non il avait renié le Ciel, refusant de se laisser bercer par la douceur du repos éternel, alors que gavé de haine et de colère, il avait pactisé avec un diable. L'enfer éternelle contre sa vengeance. Et rien, ni personne ne l'avait détourné de ce chemin qu'il avait emprunté; sa volonté restant intacte. Cela forçait l'admiration, même si c'était un échec pour Lui. D'autres avaient préféré l'Enfer au Paradis simplement par vengeance, mais jamais un enfant.

- D'une certaine façon, je comprends la fascination que Sébastian Michaelis a pour toi.

- De la fascination... oui il ne peut y avoir que cela de toutes façons.. de la fascination. Dit l'enfant tristement.

- Tu ne te comprends pas toi-même alors comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce qui se cache dans le cœur d'un diable qui vient tout juste de commencer à battre ? Cependant, sache bien que quoique vous fassiez, les masques tomberont un jour ou l'autre...j'espère seulement que lorsque ce moment arrivera, il ne sera pas trop tard, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Quel dommage...que trop souvent, on attende le dernier moment, pour se rendre compte de ce qui est important...

Monsieur Spock s'arrêta.

- Vous semblez chagriné? Questionna le comte.

- Oui. Je le suis. Dire que je vais peut être convaincre le Prince des Enfers en personne de me rejoindre et que je suis incapable de te faire changer de chemin, toi un simple enfant humain. C'est d'un risible.

Ciel se sentit irrité tout à coup. Trop de questions lui brulaient les lèvres.

- Vous venez aujourd'hui pour me dire que c'est dommage. Mais dites moi, pourquoi, alors que je vous ai tant supplié, n'êtes vous pas venu à mon secours ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé subir toutes ces horreurs? Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé sombrer? Seul le diable a répondu présent! J'ai pris la seule main qui se tendait!

- Je ne te fais aucun reproche Ciel. Je fais seulement un triste constat. Je sais qu'il est difficile d'admettre que je Suis, alors que tant d'atrocités sont commises chaque jour, envers les hommes, les animaux, la nature. Comment Dieu peut-il laissait faire de telles choses? Pourquoi ne détruit-il pas les méchants? Pourquoi des enfants meurent si jeunes? Pourquoi il y a la guerre? Etc..Ne crois pas que je n'entende pas vos prières. Que je sois insensible, que ce soit de l'inertie ou un désintérêt.

- Mais quand on vous supplie, vous pourriez prêter une oreille attentive non? Et comment pouvez vous regarder des hommes commettre des actes innommables sans bouger le petit doigt? Comment? Cracha le garçonnet avec colère, alors qu'il se remémorait son sacrifice.

- Tu es en colère Ciel. Mais les projets de Dieu pour les hommes ne sont pas divulguables. Encore moins à un garçonnet qui a pactisé avec un démon. Je sens ta haine et ton incompréhension à mon égard. Mais n'oublie pas, que pour les hommes j'ai sacrifié mon propre fils.

Sur ces mots, Monsieur Spock se leva. Il s'approcha du jeune comte et le regarda d'un air bienveillant.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard Ciel. Et rien n'est jamais écrit à l'avance. Ça non plus, ne l'oublie pas. Dit-il avant de se lever avec la même nonchalance que lorsqu'il était entré.

Il se coiffa à nouveau de son couvre-chef et sortit doucement de la pièce en sifflotant la musique de « The Small World », comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel humain de fort bonne humeur.


	30. Chapter 30

**Misstouflette **: Bien sûr qu'il peut se montrer sérieux! Après tout il a une sacrée place ou une place sacrée (au choix xd). Ravie que tu aimes toujours autant car ces derniers chapitres étaient particuliers mais tellement importants pour la suite de l'histoire (dont je ne connais pas les aboutissants hein! Mdr). Le « 18 » en effet. Tu es la tentation personnifiée mdr. Moi qui voulais rester sage et pas aller lire le chapitre 18! XD

**Poussin Noir qui se croit anonyme : **très très très très beau dicton! Que je vais appliquer DES le chapitre 32 qui sera INELUCTABLEMENT posté le mercredi et dont tu attendras AVEC DELICE la lecture! ^^ Tu sais que j'ai fortement pensé à cette chanson que j'aime tant en écrivant ces paroles de Ciel? J'aime aussi celle de Laurent Voulzy. Tes bonnes ondes? Heureusement que des fois elles sont concentrées à leur maximum! mdr.

**Miss Spocky **: Moi une briseuse de rêves? J'ai pas dit qu'il existait pas! J'ai seulement donné le secret de sa grosse panche! MDR. Oui tu as bien analysé les choses : Ciel pense être mais n'est pas seulement ce qu'il croit être. C'est pour ça que Sébastian est tant fasciné par Ciel Phantomhive : parce que n'importe qui ne se serait pas relevé. Parce que Ciel sait qu'il n'a aucun avenir et que pourtant il se bat encore. C'est cette rage, cette fureur de vivre encore un peu pour atteindre son objectif qui a séduit le démon. « Encore faut-il qu'il ne court pas à sa propre perte par excès de vengeance et d'orgueuil » tu sais que cette phrase fait penser à un autre personnage de cette fic ? Spock est certainement la lueur de cette histoire. Reste à savoir ce qu'il reussira à illuminer. Une moitié seulement de % angéliques?

**Adelle :** Oui c'est vrai que Monsieur Spock ne peut pas s'empêcher de lacher une bétise en plein milieu d'une discussion sérieuse (mais n'est ce pas volontaire?). Dans la saison 1 de cette histoire, Monsieur Spock critiquait déjà le Père Noël (il l'a dans le nez mdr). Tu n'as jamais été sage? Tu n'as donc jamais eu de cadeaux du Père Noël? Ben moi je suis toujours très très sage et pourtant j'ai eu que dalle de lui! Tsa! Je ne vais suivre que ton second conseil pour la JE : je donnerai des coups de canne au Free Hugs. Niark niark. Je dirai que c'est toi qui m'a dit de le faire du coup ^^

**Yuuki Miisakii :** Oui! C'est bien de ce cher Jack dont je me suis inspirée en créant Monsieur Spock. Cette façon d'être complétement ailleurs par exemple ou bien cette exentricité qui le caractérise. Je suis vraiment tres heureuse de savoir que cette histoire plait tellement qu'elle est relue! Merci!

**Ayumuri-chan **: C'est ce qu'on appelle l'épreuve de la foi. On doute souvent de l'existence de Dieu et bien souvent on pense qu'il n'existe pas car il laisse se produire des horreurs. Mais dans ce chapitre, Ciel sait que Dieu existe. Alors c'est encore pire car savoir que Dieu existe et laisse faire tout ça... c'est dur à admettre et à comprendre. Oui Ciel semble ne pas douter de l'issue de cette histoire. Mais...est-il aussi certain qu'il veut bien le faire croire? Ou écarte t-il volontairement la probabilité d'une autre issue?

**Blackbutler94 :** Oui c'est assez étonnant cette amitié qui semble naître entre Agni et Sébastian. Notre diable semble en être le premier surpris d'ailleurs !

**Toroko-sama** : ahhh le Père Noël.. Si tu te souviens, Monsieur Spock avait déjà parlé de lui dans la saison 1 des « Anges Pleurent »avec son histoire de concours de barbes. PENDU; Oh je ne pense pas que Monsieur Spock soit idiot mdr, mais disons qu'il essaie parfois de précher le faux pour savoir le vrai XD.

**Etoile-sama **: oui c'est vrai j'avoue être assez contente de mon effet de surprise niark niark. Tu as mis le doigt sur un point important ! Car je cherche à faire aimer autant Dieu que le diable. L'ambivalence est une chose caractèristique de l'espèce humaine et Ciel est un humain..tu vois où je veux en venir? Quel choix y aura t-il à la fin? Mais surtout Monsieur Spock veut faire comprendre à Ciel que rien n'est joué d'avance dans la vie.

**Bissenchi:** ah oui, c'était la surprise de cette saison 2 hehe. Alors concernant Ciel, disons que comme l'a dit Monsieur Spock-Dieu, ils ont fait un petit arrangement tous les 2. Donc Ciel connaissait sa vraie nature depuis un tit moment. Tu as raison! Loin de faciliter les choses, le fait que Ciel et Sébastian se rapprochent compliquent de plus en plus les choses...

**Miss Alissak **: comment ça pas vraiment? Vla autre chose! JAlors comme ça tu détestes Lucifer plus encore qu'avant? J'espère que tes hallucinations n'ont pas de rapport avec des sales démons.. Oui il n'y a pas eu de lemon depuis un moment hehe. Mais ne désespère pas!

**Cleste 31 **: Choquée que ce cher Monsieur Spock soit plus élevé qu'on ne le pensait? hehe. Oui ça peut effectivement suprendre.. c'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'on peut se l'imaginer. Maintenant quand tu rentreras dans une église tu penseras à Monsieur Spock et tu verras tu auras tout de suite une autre vision ! MDR

_**ANGE ET DEMON**_

Sébastian se dirigeait à vive allure vers le vieux Londres afin de retrouver cette fameuse échoppe au nom de « Cour des Miracles.. ou pas ». Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. La dernière fois qu'il était entré à l'intérieur, il portait son jeune maître à l'agonie dans ses bras. Ensuite tout s'était enchainé, et il avait perdu Ciel.

Le démon avait un goût amer dans la bouche et se retrouver à nouveau devant cette devanture peu avenante ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se décida pourtant à entrer, n'ayant pas le choix s'il voulait arriver jusqu'au quartier général des shinigamis, là où se trouvait actuellement Monsieur Spock et Lucifer.

Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec ces deux là. Qu'enfin il puisse se consacrer au pacte qu'il avait conclu avec son maître sans avoir à toujours regarder derrière son épaule.

Il crut ne jamais avoir quitté cet endroit tellement celui-ci n'avait pas changé. Et la foule qui s'y trouvait était la même que dans ses souvenirs. Il s'avança au milieu de celle-ci espérant trouver une certaine MissPenny ou éventuellement un Grell. Un air de dégoût apparu sur son visage. Il se rendit compte que c'était bien la première fois qu'il espérait voir cet extravagant et voyant shinigami. Et le plus risible était que pour une fois qu'il voulait le voir, il ne le trouvait pas sur sa route.

Il scruta tous ceux qui se trouvaient là mais ne reconnu aucun visage. Il se décida à s'asseoir après avoir commandé au hasard une boisson dont il avait lu le nom à l'entrée.

Cela faisait certainement prés de trente minutes qu'il attendait, tournant et tournicotant son verre plein entre ses doigts. Le breuvage peu engageant fumait et il se dégageait une odeur peu sympathique. Mais qu'importe, suivre les volutes du regard l'occupait quelque peu, même si sa patience était mise à rude épreuve.

Soudain une femme encapuchonnée s'adressa à lui.

- « Avant de l'avoir, On ne la veut pas, Mais quand on l'a, On ne veut pas la perdre. »

- Vous vous trompez jeune Dame. Je ne veux la guerre avec personne.

- Ohhhhh enfin je tombe sur quelqu'un qui répond correctement aux énigmes que je pose!

- Mais qui êtes-vous donc? Demanda le diable en se levant.

- Je me nomme Gabrielle, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Miss Spocky.

- Spocky?

- Oui je suis la « sœur » de Monsieur Spock.

Sébastian écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ce le patron des shinigamis ait une sœur." Mais après tout pourquoi pas?" se dit-il. Du coup il la détailla.

Elle portait un grand manteau de velours vert sombre avec des arabesques dorées. La grande capuche remontait sur la tête et cachait la moitié du haut du visage. On pouvait cependant distinguer les yeux pétillants et la malice qui se cachait derrière. Assurément la même que celle qu'on pouvait lire dans ceux de son frère.

- Alors, _reprit Miss Spocky, _vous voulez aller voir Lucifer ?

- Comm...

- Oh inutile de chercher comment je sais ça. Allons de ce pas rejoindre celui avec qui vous souhaitez tant converser.

- Je ne tiens pas à **converser** avec lui. Je veux seulement qu'il fiche la paix à Mon jeune maître et à moi-même. Fit le démon avec humeur.

« On le demande,  
>On le poursuit,<br>On le perd,  
>On le passe. »<p>

En même temps qu'elle prononçait ces mots, Miss Spocky prit la main de Sébastian sans lui demander son avis et se téléporta jusqu'au quartier général des shinigamis.

- Oya oya ! _Fit le diable admiratif._ On peut dire que le_**chemin**_que vous avez emprunté est très très rapide! La téléportation est une technique difficile et longue à acquérir. En outre, seules les personnes dotées d'une grand force magique peuvent réaliser ce tour de force. Tout comme votre frère, vous cachez bien votre jeu dites-moi.

- Bon maintenant que vous êtes arrivé à destination, je vous laisse. _Dit Gabrielle sans répondre._ J'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire que vous voir vous engueuler avec ce grand dadais imbu de lui même. _Ricana t-elle_. Oh et n'oubliez pas de passer par la porte de service! A peluche!

Un « pouf » se fit entendre et elle disparut, laissant Sébastian seul devant l'immense bâtiment.

- Bon eh bien.. essayons de retrouver Lucifer parmi ce dédale de couloirs et ces centaines de pièces sans trop se faire remarquer. _Soupira Sébastian_.

Il entra donc par la petite porte de derrière et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il adopta une attitude très naturelle, se rappelant que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, personne n'avait fait attention à sa présence. Il décida de visiter chacun des étages pour trouver l'archange, jusqu'au bureau de Monsieur Spock, espérant que le « mot de passe » pour entrer soit le même que la dernière fois à savoir « STAR WARS ».

Comme la fois précédente, le temps lui parut interminable. Les étages se succédaient en vain et ce ne fut qu'au 5ème qu'il reconnut la chevelure argentée de celui qu'il cherchait. Celui-ci se trouvait planté en face d'une machine à cafés et semblait fasciné.

Derrière lui une file de shinigamis excédés tentaient de le faire fuir de là, en lui disant qu'ils étaient pressés, que contrairement à lui, EUX avaient du travail et qu'il fallait être idiot pour se pâmer devant une stupide machine à cafés! Mais apparemment Lucifer n'en avait cure, continuant de mettre des pièces dans la fente pour voir le breuvage couler, au grand damne de ceux qui savaient que ledit breuvage n'allait pas couler éternellement et que dans peu de temps cette machine serait hors service.

- Tu sais que tu risques d'être responsable d'une baisse de production chez les shinigamis pour faute de « pause-café » ? demanda le démon en riant de bon cœur.

L'archange se retourna et aperçu Sébastian qui souriait.

- Toi? Fit Lucifer qui semblait réellement surpris de voir le diable en face de lui.*

Il se dirigea en direction de Sébastian au grand soulagement des dieux de la Mort qui bizarrement se fichèrent pas mal de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un démon et bénirent ce « sauveur de cafés et de primes de productivité ».

- Je vais peut être t'en offrir une prochainement tiens! Le temps que tu seras fasciné par elle, tu ne nous importuneras plus mon jeune maître et moi. Ironisa méchamment le démon.

- Ahh tu ne perds décidément pas de temps pour entrer dans le vif du sujet toi! Ni pour te montrer mordant. Je suis déçu. Une fraction de seconde j'ai cru que tu étais là pour une visite de courtoisie.

- Je suis ici pour que...

- Non ne dis rien encore. _Le coupa Lucifer_. Garde encore un peu ta verve. Faisons tranquillement le chemin ensemble jusqu'au bureau de Monsieur Spock. Il sera bien assez tôt pour toi de me lancer tes méchancetés au visage.

- Comme tu veux. Faisons semblant d'être encore des amis alors.

- Parce que nous sommes ennemis? Questionna l'archange avec malice.

- Ne cherche pas à me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Nous ne sommes plus des amis c'est tout.

- Ohhh dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas être amants ? Ah ah ah.

- Pourquoi avoir tué Undertaker? Et que fiches-tu ici? Le coupa le diable avec exaspération.

- Pourquoi ais-je tué John Cade..Eh bien c'est un peu long à expliquer et surtout ça ne te regarde en rien. Quoique si d'une certaine façon. Mais comme ça ne te regarde plus puisqu'il est mort, il est inutile d'en parler.

- ... Et le fait que tu sois ici? Dois-je espérer une explication un tantinet compréhensible ou vas-tu encore me baragouiner un amas de mots que seul toi peut comprendre?

- Je suis ici parce que j'avais un marché à proposer à Monsieur Spock figure toi. Mais comme il m'a fait une autre proposition, je réfléchis.

- … Et j'ai le droit d'en savoir d'avantage?

- Je voulais que le patron des shinigamis m'aide à asservir Dieu et conquérir le Paradis. Mais il m'a proposé de laisser tomber cette idée folle en m'assurant qu'en échange de ma _sagesse_ je t'aurais comme amant. Du coup ben je réfléchis.

- …... O_O...

- Euhhhh...t'as quoi là? C'est quoi cette tronche?

Ces quelques mots lourds de sens, prononcés avec tant de simplicité par un Lucifer que tout tact et toute retenue avait déserté, avaient eu raison du pauvre Sébastian qui en était resté prostré au milieu du couloir.

_* petit jeu de mots de l'auteur parce que Lucifer étant souvent considéré comme le Diable lui-même dans la religion Chrétienne._


	31. Chapter 31

_**Ayumuri-chan **: Lucifer/attendrissant : serais-ce un oxymore? mdr. Oui Miss Spocky a baissé le niveau de ses énigmes. Faut dire qu'après avoir cotoyé un chapelet de nullités en la matière... Tu sais le Lulu est curieux, alors une machine à cafés, forcément ca l' intrigue. Quand j'étais enfant, je me portais volontaire pour aller chercher les boissons à la machine à cafés... juste pour remplir des gobelets et voir le café les remplir... (oui toutes les conneries que je raconte dans cette histoire sont presque toutes du vécu MDR)._

_**Frisouille** : 30 CHAPITRES D'UN COUP! Je suis flattée! C'est marrant parce que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été choquée par l'image d'un Sébastian prostré dans ce couloir MDR; Alors est-ce l'effet smiley qui a fait ça (parce qu'on s'est imaginé sa tronche comme ça); Imagine quelques corbeaux chibi, croissant derrière lui (comme dans les mangas) et tu auras la vision complète! niark_

_**Ayumi-chan :** et encore ! Quand je pense aux minis chapitres de la saison 1 de cette histoire, je suis fière de moi MDR; Oui, ca peut en effet choquer de voir un Séby prostré et surtout baillant du bec dans un couloir, lui qui a toujours une tite reflexion caustique à sortir:! XD;_

_**Celeste 31 :** Fuir les églises? mdr. Tu sais que dans 2 cathédrales à Bruxelles il y a 2 tres belles statues de Lucifer (appelées le « Génie du Mal » si tu veux aller les voir sur Google); Quant au Séby, je pense qu'à cet instant son cerveau ne pensait plus du tout du tout, même pas assez pour se trouver con XD;_

_**Yuukii-miisakii** : Miss Spocky plus forte que son fragin. Voilà qui serait fort amusant vu que Monsieur Spock = Dieu. Un lemon dis tu? Moi les faire trop bien? Alors là tu me flattes ! _

_**Toroko-sama** : oui le Séby est un chef en énigmes! En même temps il a pas beaucoup de concurrents vu les caves qui gravitent à ses côtés. Après il ne s'est pas confronté à Ciel hein! Eh oui Miss Spocky est une surprenante créature! _

_**Hoshiya :** ah tu t'en doutes bien RIEN ne sera simple XD; Bien sûr que j'ai collé un smiley dans ce chapitre mdr. Pourquoi faire comme tout le monde et pas en mettre? hehe_

_**Etoile-Lead-Sama : **__Tu as donc la réponse à deux de tes questions XD; Je suis ravie d'avoir reussi ce tour de force qui est d'aimer autant la lumière que les ténèbres, car après tout, ce sont les deux parties qui nous compose tous. Ahhh Lucifer, il est vrai qu'il est à part dans cette histoire. Mais après tout il l'est : un archange qui défi Dieu et qui devient Prince des Enfers. Nan moi non plus je ne le vois pas Will remercier un démon mdr. Tu te poses les bonnes questions concernant Michaël! Je suis ravie de ta perspicacité! _

_**TheLadyBluebird : **tu trouves que le Lulu est attendrissant mais tu veux lui encastrer la tronche dans une machine à café? O-O; je plains ceux sur lesquels tu t'attendris! Et encore plus ceux sur lesquels tu ne t'attendris _

_**Bissenshi :** oui c'est une très bonne image de lui que tu as eu là mdr. Merci pour toutes ces précisions concernant les différentes expressions! Je suis assez friande de ce genre de choses, alors n'hesite pas !_

_**Poussin noir : **partager mes « comme d'habitude » avec ce vieux? Mais bien sûr! Mais c'est normal que ce pub engageant te rappelle les paroles de cette chanson, puisque c'est cette même chanson qui m'a donné l'idée de créer ce pub hehe. Une bien belle chanson d'ailleurs! Au fait c'est bientôt que tu vas la voir en concert non? Je suis d'accord avec toi pour les shinigamis, mais c'est normal puisque ce sont les fonctionnaires du « poste de frontière » (Clin d'oeil à Dragon Ball XD). Quant au Lulu, tu as tout compris car c'est bien ça qu'il a fait ! Alors pourquoi ce papier t'a fait rire : peut être à cause de nos divagations montagnardes ou Lilloises?_

_**Miss Spocky : **pour ce que tu sais, je te le confirme : nan il n'y en aura pas d'autres hehe. Et c'est toi qui dois bosser pour la Japan pas moi non mais!Alors le Lulu est tout sauf stupide crois moi! Miss Spocky : une petite vicieuse cinglée? Lapsus révélateur? C'est pas toi qui au départ te cherchait des points communs avec la demoiselle? MDR. Concernant le Séby, je suis pas certaine que de se faire poursuivre assiduement de cette façon lui plaise des masses...Personnellement ça me gaverait qu'on s'accroche à moi comme ça! Je fuirais je pense. Et puis quand on sait que l'amour de quelqu'un est déjà acquis ça enlève tout le charme. _

_**LE BEC DANS L'EAU**_

- Hello les gamins! Dit Monsieur Spock tout sourire en entrant dans son bureau où se trouvaient Lucifer et Sébastian.

Mais il stoppa net quand il les vit danser le pogo sur la musique décapante « Highway to Hell » de AC DC. Les stromboscopes illuminaient la pièce qui avait pris des allures de discothèque.

- Ohé Ohé du bateau! Je suis là! Gueula en vain le vieil homme prêt à exploser de rire.

Il se dit qu'il s'était inquiété inutilement pour ces deux là. Il avait craint qu'ils ne se battent, mais finalement ils semblaient très bien s'entendre. Peut-être que leurs relations étaient plus fortes qu'ils ne voulaient bien le faire croire. Ce qui était assez normal si on y réfléchissait car après tout, cela faisait des milliers d'années qu'ils se connaissaient.

Soudain Sébastian aperçut Monsieur Spock et arrêta de danser. L'archange l'imita et alla éteindre la musique. Leurs attitudes dignes tranchaient avec celles desinvoltes qu'ils avaient eu quelques secondes avant.

- Ah tiens vous voilà! Dit le démon en allant rouvrir les rideaux.

- Je vois que vous avez trouvé mes disques hein! J'espère que vous avez fait attention de pas mettre vos grosses paluches dessus! C'est fragile ces choses là et surtout ça vient pas de ce monde! _Fit Gary en allant retirer avec précaution son vinyle du tourne-disques_. Alors les cocos, vous êtes préts pour The discussion?

- Eh bien... En fait non. Répondit l'archange en haussant les épaules, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines.

- Comment ça non? Demanda le vieil homme en faisant des yeux ronds.

- Ce que Lucifer essaie de vous dire c'est que nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur quelque chose tous les deux et que du coup nous n'avons plus besoin de parler avec vous. Ricana le diable avec amusement devant l'air d'incompréhension de Monsieur Spock.

- Ah tiens! Vous vous êtes mis d'accord hein? questionna le shinigami en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout à fait mon cher Gary. _Dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés d'une voix doucereuse. _Votre proposition de tout à l'heure était certes très alléchante mais Sébastian m'en a fait une autre bien plus intéressante.

- Un marché? Vous avez passé un marché tous les deux? C'est bien ça?

- Tout à fait et du coup, eh bien, nous allons prendre congé de vous. S'amusa le démon en s'inclinant faussement devant le vieil homme avant de tourner les talons.

- Je vois. J'imagine que vous ne me direz rien concernant les termes de votre contrat?_Dit Monsieur Spock d'un air grave_. Quant à toi Lucifer, quoique tu ais pu marchander avec ce démon, sache que tu marches de nouveau sur le mauvais chemin. Cette main tendue à laquelle tu aspirais tant, tu viens de la daidaigner. Je ne te tendrai pas l'autre. J'espère sincèrement que tu as bien réfléchi.

- Alors adieu. Fit l'ange en passant devant Sébastian qui ferma la porte derrière lui non sans avoir fait un clin d'oeil au patron des shinigamis avec un air de défi.

- Michaelis... _dit Gary à voix haute alors qu'il se trouvait désormais seul dans son bureau. _Tu as fait échouer mes plans pour Lucifer. Tu as fait échouer le petit arrangement que j'avais conclu avec Ciel le jour où il est mort dans ce même bureau. Je ne pense pas que Michael ait été injuste avec toi quand il t'a précipité en enfer. Non, tu n'es qu'un double maléfique après tout. Contrairement à Lucifer, tu n'es pas né ange. Tu as toujours été un diable. Telle une gangraine, tu empoisonnes le coeur de ton maître de ta noirceur et tu le plonges chaque jour un peu plus dans les abysses afin qu'il ne puisse plus jamais revoir la lumière. Et tu viens de souffler définitivement la fragile chandelle de celui qui, il y a si longtemps, illuminait le Paradis. Finalement.. tu as été le plus fort de nous tous...

Monsieur Spock prit alors son téléphone.

- Oui? demanda une voix féminine au bout du fil.

- Gabrielle, fais donc appeler Michael.

- Michael? L'archange?

- Tu en connais un autre toi?

- Non! Dieu merci !

- Ah mais j'ten pris ! Hehe. Fit Gary en riant avant de racrocher et de reprendre un air soucieux.

« Ahhh, _soupira le vieil homme, _j'aurai tant aimé que Michael se trompe...d'une part pour éviter ses irritants « je vous l'avais bien dit » dit avec cet air suffisant de tête à claques et d'autre part parce que pour une fois, j'aurais aimé que l'amour triomphe sur la haine et la colère. Ah lala, je dois me faire vieux j'imagine, trop vieux pour croire encore à une issue heureuse à la fin de cette histoire... »

Pendant ce temps, le démon et le prince des Enfers sortaient nonchalemment du quartier général des shinigamis. Une fois retournés dans le monde des humains, ils s'accolèrent et se dirent au revoir.

- N'oublie pas ta promesse Lucié.

- Toi non plus Michaelis.

- Le pari que nous avions fait il y a des mois alors que je me lançais à la recherche de mon jeune maître ne tient plus n'est ce pas? Demanda le diable avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Tu vas nous foutre la paix ?

- Non il ne tient plus. Oui je ne me mettrai plus dans vos pattes! Maintenant je te laisse en paix avec ton cher Ciel, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait obtenu sa vengeance et que tu dévores cette âme que tu désires tant!

- Oui. Et lorsqu'il aura eu sa vengeance et que je me serai gavé de ce met exquis, en échange, mon âme t'appartiendra.

- Oui. Mon cher ami. Et enfin, tu m'appartiendras pour l'éternité.

« Et quand ce sera fait, _souffla Lucifer alors que Sébastian était parti_, tu seras mon bras armé pour conquérir le Paradis et enfin me venger de ce maudit Michael; Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce stupide amour pour l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive te ferait plonger dans mon piège aussi facilement. Tu es fait comme un rat! »

Sébastian de son côté rentrait au manoir Phantomhive à vive allure, un sourire perfide ne quittant pas son visage.

« Ah très cher Lucié, tu as conclu bien vite ce petit marché sans même en comprendre les limites. Je ne me doutais pas qu'en raison de cet amour incencé que tu ressens pour moi et de cette haine incommensurable que tu sembles avoir envers mon double angélique, tu te ferais aussi facilement manipuler. »Ricana t-il.


	32. Chapter 32

_**poussin noir : **tu sais ce qui va arriver si tu continues de tenter le bocchan que je suis avec cette galette? Ah oui... les divagations dunaires... et dire que même les gendarmes ne sont d'aucune utilité dans les dunes étant donné QU'ILS SONT EUX MEME PERDUS! Je suis certaine que tu n'es pas la seule à être curieuse de connaître Michael. Concernant le marché, il y a effectivement un piège GROS COMME UNE MAISON; et ceux qui ont déjà troqué avec moi savent que le piège est forcément sur un jeu de mots ou une omission. Tu es devenue une experte pour trouver les failles dans mes marchés; XD. Quant à Lucifer, il me semble avoir dit à maintes reprises de ne surtout pas le prendre pour un bouffon. Mais l'amour fait faire bien des bêtises...alors vas savoir!_

_**Miss Snake anciennement Miss Spocky :** ramène ce que tu veux à la JE du moment que c'est accompagné de pâtisseries! Concernant le pogo, j'avoue aimer mettre des éléments saugrenus au milieu de ma fic. Mais après Monsieur Spock, je pense qu'on ne peut plus être choqué de rien non? XD. « La faiblesse des gens que tu n'aimes pas est loin de te déranger » : ben encore heureux! Sinon je m'inquiéterais bien pour ta santé mentale! Moi personnellement la faiblesse des gens que je n'aime pas me réjouit d'abord parce que ca peut être exploitable hehe et d'autre part parce que c'est bien fait pour leur tronche! Ah ça ils se croient « malins » mais ne le sont-ils pas? malin. MDR_

_**Yuuki miisakii : **on peut se poser la question en effet : qui du Diable ou d'un diable est le plus maléfique? Quant à Yana, je la loue chaque jour d'avoir fait sortir de son esprit génial, une histoire aussi prenante et des personnages aussi forts. On peut dire qu'il y a un « avant-kuro » et un « après-kuro ». _

_**Hoshiya **: oui je sais que j'aime brouiller les pistes. Comme ça c'est toujours la surprise à chaque chapitre. Hey hey. J'espère en tous cas que tu arrives toujours à suivre le déroulement de cette histoire._

_**toroko-sama : **il y a en effet de quoi surprendre de voir ces deux zigotos danser sur une telle musique, mais après tout on dirait de la musique des enfers XD; Ben Monsieur Spock se prend en effet pour Dieu mais je pense qu'il peut vu qu'il l'est MDR._

_**Bissenshi : **oui les sentiments prennent une grande place dans cette histoire. Ils en sont même l'épicentre. Quant à Sébastian, il dit tout le temps qu'il ne ment jamais. Mais ne rien dire est-ce un mensonge? En effet notre démon se réjouit de ne plus avoir Lucifer dans ses pattes, mais...comme tu le dis si bien, doit-il se réjouir si vite que ça?_

_**Céleste 31 : **Tu poses une question très pertinente à la fin! Tu sais pourquoi on m'appelle aussi le dragon? Parce que je suis une spécialiste des trocs et que dans tout mes trocs il y a un piège. Alors tu imagines bien que je retranscris tout ça dans cette histoire niark!_

_**Adelle : **eh oui les deux pensent avoir eux l'autre. Reste à savoir lequel des deux aura le dernier mot! Ah ca le père Spock a toujours des répliques cultes MDR. Quant à mon esprit tordu, il œuvre sans répits ! Ça fait peur parfois XD. _

_**Désir**_

Sébastian pénétra dans la chambre de son jeune maître avec précaution. Il semblait dormir à poings fermés, ce qui n'était nullement étonnant vu l'heure qu'il était. Le démon s'avança prêt du garçonnet à pas de loup et se pencha pour le regarder. Celui-ci était allongé sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller moelleux. Du coup, seule la moitié de son faciès était visible.

« Il est _mignon_ quand il dort » se surprit à penser le diable alors qu'il se rapprochait davantage pour sentir le souffle du jeune homme. Il sursauta lorsqu'un œil bleu lapis s'ouvrit brusquement et le regarda durement.

- Dois-je m'excuser de vous avoir réveiller ? demanda le majordome en reprenant constance.

- Tu as mis un temps infini ! Accusa Ciel tout en s'asseyant dans son lit.

- Pardonnez-moi d'avoir été si long Bocchan. Répondit le diable, faussement soumis, en se penchant en avant.

- Cesse donc tes simagrées Sébastian. Et dis moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre abruti.

- L'autre abruti?

- Lucifer.

- Ohhh vous saviez donc avec qui je me trouvais? Demanda le majordome avec surprise.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot?

- Je ne me permettrais pas, mais j'avoue que votre perspicacité m'étonne chaque fois un peu plus.

- Quand je pose une question, j'attends qu'on y réponde clairement. Cela vaut aussi... non cela vaut SURTOUT pour toi démon! Fit Ciel avec méchanceté.

- Ahhhh vous n'êtes donc pas sensible à quelques compliments?

- Tes compliments? Laisse moi rire. Susurrer des paroles dégoulinant de miel pour amadouer ta proie et l'emmener dans les ténèbres. Voilà ce que valent tes compliments! Alors garde les.

- Je vois que Monsieur a un surplus de venin à cracher. Ma courte absence en est-elle la cause? N'ayez crainte, je vais vous répondre.

- Bien! Ravi d'apprendre que tu as terminé de tourner autour du pot. Alors, qu'as-tu donc été trafiquer avec cet archange?

- Si je vous dis que désormais, vous allez pouvoir vous consacrer entièrement à votre vengeance?

- Tiens donc! fit l'enfant avec un sourire victorieux.

Ciel souriait vilainement à son démon. « IL a finalement réussi son coup »se dit-il.

- Vous avez l'air vraiment satisfait!

- Je le suis.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous met à ce point en liesse?

- Puisque tout est désormais réglé, je peux bien te le dire. J'ai conclu un marché avec Monsieur Spock.

- Que...?

- Eh oui mon cher. LUI et moi avons passé un petit arrangement le jour où je suis mort. Alors que ma mère me tenait dans ses bras et que j'agonisais, IL s'est approché de moi et m'a proposé quelque chose par télépathie. IL savait apparemment tout : que j'allais renaître, le plan de Lucifer. Je ne te dirai pas les termes exacts de notre contrat, mais apparemment tout s'est goupillé comme nous l'avions espéré. **Echec.**

- Vraiment? sourit le démon.

- C'est quoi ce vilain sourire que je vois sur ta face?

- Et si j'avais été plus _malin_ que vous tous Bocchan. Chuchota Sébastian dans l'oreille de son jeune maître.

- Que veux-tu dire? demanda Ciel avec un frisson.

- J'ai conclu un marché avec Lucifer qui a certainement fait **échec** à celui que vous aviez passé avec Monsieur Spock : il nous fiche la paix, en échange de quoi, mon âme lui appartiendra quand je me serai goinfré de la vôtre. Dit le diable en laissant ses lèvres effleurer la peau douce du cou de son jeune maître.

Le comte sentit son poil de hérisser. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au ton empli de désir et d'impatience que son diable employait ou au fait qu'il l'avait doublé, ou bien encore à l'annonce qu'il avait promis son âme éternelle au Prince des Enfers, juste pour avoir son âme à lui.

- Tu as promis ton âme. Finit par articuler l'enfant en penchant la tête sur le côté, laissant ainsi entrevoir davantage de peau dénudée.

- Oui. Ronronna le démon alors qu'il laissait désormais pointer sa langue.

- Tu lui appartiendras lorsque tu m'auras mangé?

- Oui. Répondit Sébastian alors qu'il déboutonnait lentement mais sans hésitation la tenue de nuit du garçonnet.

- Y a t-il un piège dans ce marché?

- Bien évidemment jeune maître.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Sébastian fit glisser le doux tissu le long des épaules de son maître qu'il força à s'allonger sur le lit, alors qu'il se couchait sur lui.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Ladyshitsuji : **Tiendrais-tu pour Sébastian par harsard? mdr. Reste à savoir qui a réellement eu l'autre niark niark._

_**Poussin noir : **oui ca passe aux infos en effet. Tu veux en faire? Nan tu sauras que dalle (comme souvent avec moi d'ailleurs mdr. J'avais même oublié ce que j'avais demandé mdr). Oui il y a en effet de nombreux marchés et que d'énergie dépensée pour entourlouper l'autre. Mais reste à savoir qui en sortira gagnant à la fin. Y aura t-il un gagnant d'ailleurs? Une bonne question que celle là, à laquelle même moi n'ai pas la réponde XD. Toi qui sais bien des choses, tu sauras donc ce que veut dire la petite phrase de l'auteure hehehe. _

_**Adelle : **« l'autre abruti moins connu sous le nom de Lucifer ». Jdr cette phrase! On se ressemble au niveau de l'humour je crois (ça promet!). Nan la canne c'est moi qui l'aurais non mais! Une claque bocchanesque? Nan tkt , je ne donne pas de claque (Angel mode) VIVE LES RELIGIEUSES AU CHOCOLAT? Tu mangeais ça alors que tu écrivais? Et moi j'avais QUE DALLE? Mais c'est une honte! Trodead._

_**Frisouille : **je trouve ton pseudo fort amusant! Je te dirais bien que moi-même, en écrivant le chapitre, j'ai été perturbée de cette vision de nos deux protagonistes dansant ainsi mdr. Je vois que toi aussi tu étais on ne peut plus septique quand au fait que Sébastian ait abdiqué aussi rapidement! Hehe._

_**Etoile-lead-sama : t**u es toute excusée et j'espère sincèrement te revoir bientôt! Ah ça oui, tu peux faire confiance à Sébastian pour les manigances. Il est malin le bougre. Tu poses là une très bonne question, qui finalement est peut-être le piège par omission qui se cache dans ce marché. Mais garde toujours à l'esprit qu'il est très très louche de voir quelqu'un comme Lucifer se faire avoir aussi facilement..._

_**Toroko-sama : O**ui tu as bien compris : Monsieur Spock et Ciel ont conclu un petit arrangement de leur côté et Sébastian, lui, a passé un marché avec Lucifer. Tu es donc bien contente que Lucifer se soit fait avoir MDR; Mais méfiance, car Lucifer adore jouer les idiots...Je vois que tu est déjà bien émoustillée!Mais où vas -tu chercher tout ça?O-O._

_**MissAlissak : **heureusement que t'es pas morte ou sinon ce serait une revenante qui écrirait (imagine comme ce serait flippant!) Ah nan , je ne remercie pas ces deux demoiselles du tout (à la rigueur je leur mets mon pied au c..). Je ne doute en effet pas du tout de tes doux sentiments envers notre Lulu XD._

_**Celeste 31 : **ah il est clair que Ciel déteste Lucifer et pour plusieurs raisons. Je vois que tu n'y as pas cru non plus à ce marché entre Séby et Lulu XD; Oh tu sais je suis un gentil dragon hehe._

_**Bissenshi : **oh je vois que tu échaffaudes des scénarios! Peut-être qu'un de ceux là se révèlera être le bon, va savoir! Et peut être qu'en effet, Sébastian en dira davantage sur ses véritables intentions en concluant un marché avec son cher « ami »._

_**Miss Snake : **oh tu sais je te reconnaîtrais partout mdr. Le mot « désir » te rappelle des discussions entre nous sur msn? Tu te souviens quand même que les réponses aux reviews sont lues également? mdr. Imagine ce qu'on peut penser en lisant ça. PTDR. Bien évidemment que le mot « mignon » a un double sens. D'ailleurs on appelait « mignons » les gentilhommes très, trop proches du Roi. Je laisse ton esprit faire le lien hehe. Cela dit je suis bien contente que tu ais remarqué ce petit mot sur le sens duquel j'ai joué! Une chanson qui pourrait correspondre en partie à Ciel en effet. Sauf que Ciel n'est pas un débauché XD._

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **oui! Tu as bien senti que Ciel était perturbé par le fait que Sébastian allait être asservi une fois qu'il aurait pris son âme. Et il est rare de sentir ce genre de faiblesse chez lui. Alors les répliques de ce cher Monsieur Spock viennent toutes du tréfond de mon tordu cerveau j'en ai bien peur mdr._

_Petite phrase de l'auteure : je ne suis jamais là où vous m'attendez._

_**Imagination enfantine **_

- Bonjour Bocchan. Bien dormi? Demanda le majordome en ouvrant les lourds rideaux de velours pourpres, laissant ainsi la lumière pénétrer dans la chambre de son maître.

- Pour le peu qu'il m'est été donné de fermer les yeux, oui. Répondit le garçonnet d'une voix encore endormie.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas tant vous démener dans votre lit My Lord. S'amusa Sébastian en regardant l'enfant qui tardait à sortir des draps.

- Comme quoi mon corps refuse toute sorte de sport, même en chambre. Ironisa Ciel en baillant.

- Je tiens tout de même à féliciter le jeune maître pour la souplesse et l'endurance dont il a fait preuve pour ses exercices. Nul doute qu'il s'est donné sans compter! Et que dire de son esprit innovant et avant-gardiste.

- Que veux-tu Sébastian, les enfants ont beaucoup d'imagination et puis, quand on aime, on ne compte pas.

Le diable s'arrêta net et interrogea son maître du regard. Mais Ciel ne daigna pas répondre à cette interrogation muette, laissant ainsi son démon avec ses questions.

- Dis moi plutôt quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui? Il va falloir remettre mes affaires en ordre. Les manigances de Lucifer nous ont fait perdre un temps précieux.

- En effet. Je pense qu'il faudrait dans un premier temps demander une audience avec Sa Majesté et la rassurer sur votre santé physique et psychique mais aussi sur votre dévouement intact à son égard.

- Tout à fait. Il est grand temps que le chien de la Reine reprenne du service.

- Et se remette sur la piste de ceux qui l'ont humiliés! Souligna avec insistance Sébastian.

- Oui. Il n'y a qu'en agissant dans le monde de l'ombre que je retrouverai la piste de ces ordures. Mais c'est risible je trouve.

- Qu'est ce qui est risible Bocchan? Demanda le démon alors qu'il habillait le comte.

- Nous avons fréquenté les deux plus puissantes créatures de cette terre et nous n'avons pas obtenu une quelconque information sur ces monstres.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir de leur avoir posé la question directement. _Sourit le diable._ Mais peut être que le jeune maître souhaite que je rappelle Lucifer pour le lui demander?

- Certainement pas. Laisse le où il est.

- Vous êtes risible vous aussi.

- Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi?

- Vous surestimez Monsieur Spock il me semble. Ce qui ne serait pas pour lui déplaire je suppose. Je pensais en effet que la seconde plus puissante créature sur cette terre était Dieu.

- Mais Monsieur Spock EST Dieu. Fit Ciel en haussant les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Que? Que dites vous? demanda Sébastian, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit? dit le garçonnet avec un air innocent.

- Non. Il semble que le jeune maître ait _omis _de me tenir au courant.

- Eh bien mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est ce pas? _Se moqua Ciel en se penchant en avant, rapprochant ainsi son visage de celui de son majordome._ Et puis, _chuchota t-il,_ hier, tu avais l'air tellement satisfait. C'était si amusant de te voir te pavaner, te gargariser devant moi, parce que tu pensais avoir été le plus fort de nous deux. Pour rien au monde je ne me serais privé de ce spectacle on ne peut plus divertissant!

Sébastian pinça du bec et se remis, en silence, à attacher les boutons de la veste bleue nuit de son maître. Ciel de son côté scrutait le visage fermé de son majordome, attendant que celui-ci reprenne la parole. Mais le démon resta totalement muet et ce jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner. En milieu de matinée, le comte sonna son domestique _préféré_, alors qu'il venait de terminer sa lettre à la Reine.

- Voilà, j'ai enfin fini. Relis là pour voir si il y a des erreurs. Sinon, fais en sorte que sa Majesté l'ait le plus rapidement possible.

- Très bien.

- C'est énervant n'est ce pas?

- Plait-il? demanda le démon en levant un sourcil.

- C'est énervant de sentir qu'on s'est fait avoir. Mais, tu devrais déjà me remercier. J'avais pensé garder l'identité de Monsieur Spock secrète jusqu'à un moment opportun. Mais finalement je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux être franc avec toi.

- Il vaut mieux en effet. Répondit le démon qui planta un regard lourd de sens dans celui de l'enfant qui ne s'en laissa nullement décontenancer.

- Inutile de me faire ces yeux là. J'ai appris à ne plus les craindre.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous montrer si sûr de vous.

- Pourquoi? Le fait que tu ne saches pas qui est Monsieur Spock n'affecte en rien notre contrat. Je n'ai dès lors rien à craindre de toi.

Le diable soupira. Décidément, cet enfant était une énigme à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse.

- Tout de même... Monsieur Spock... Dieu. Et Lucifer? Il le sait?

- D'après ce que Monsieur Spock m'a dit, non. Après...il est aussi possible que l'Autre joue sa comédie...

- Oui, en effet. Cependant je dois dire que le fait de savoir une chose que Lucifer ne sait peut être pas, me ravi au plus haut point! Qui plus est, une chose qui pourrait se révéler fort utile un jour.

- Exactement.

- Ne me cachez plus jamais rien Bocchan. _Fit le diable d'une voix douce tout en souriant vilainement de façon à laisser apparaître ses crocs. _Je n'aime pas les cachotteries.

- Je tacherai d'y penser. Répondit l'enfant en essayant de ne pas perdre contenance devant son démon qui malgré tout, à cet instant, lui donnait la chair de poule.

- Oya oya ! Cette lettre est bourrée de fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe. Il va donc falloir la réécrire entièrement. _Dit Sébastian avec un air victorieux_. Et le jeune maître la recommencera aussi longtemps qu'elle ne sera pas parfaite.

- Je vois. Je sens que je vais payer ma petite « omission » n'est ce pas ?

- Monsieur n'a pas confiance en mon jugement ?

- Je suis lasse d'écrire à la Reine. Cela fait une heure que je suis sur cette lettre... n'y a t-il pas un moyen pour écourter ce supplice ?

- My Lord pense t-il échapper à ses obligations en soudoyant son majordome ?

- Disons que ce majordome dévoué pourrait alléger un peu les charges de son maître, si le maître en question se montrait généreux.

- Ohhh il faudrait qu'il lui donne quelque chose de vraiment vraiment intéressant.

Ciel se leva donc de son siège et s'approcha de Sébastian, avec un air espiègle.

- D'abord la lettre, ensuite, je te montrerai jusqu'où peut aller l'imagination d'un enfant.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Groumde : **merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter chacun des chapitres que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de lire avant. _Tout à fait : nos deux héros jouent leur histoire comme une partie d'échec. Reste à savoir s'il s'agit d'amour ou pas. En effet la folie tient une place importante dans leur relation. Tu dis que Lucifer semble égoïste. Mais l'amour n'est-il pas égoïste par certains côtés ? Ne veut-on pas garder l'être aimé pour soi seul ? Quant à l'endroit où je veux vous emmener, sache que comme vous ,je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il va se passer la semaine suivante. Par contre j'ai la phrase finale de cette histoire! XD

_**Poussin noir de jais : O-O. **__Oui je suis en effet dans tous mes personnages. En fait je suis un mélange de tous ces chers petits. Mais ça tu le sais déjà XD. Je pourrais appeler ton com : « ode bocchanesque ». Mais n'espère pas pour autant que la boîte de cookies qui se vide à vitesse lumière se remplisse samedi prochain hein! Alors il est vrai que je ne sais pas comment va vraiment évoluer cette histoire mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne compte pas faire une fin où tout le monde ressortira vainqueur et sera heureux. Kuroshitsuji est pour moi passionnant car il transpire le romantisme noir qui joue sur les contrastes du beau et du laid, du grostesque et du sublime. Oups je me laisse une fois de plus aller à mes divagations XD. Le génie plus cinglé que Spocky ? Chapeau bas à lui!_

_**Ayumuri-chan : **_c'est vrai que je mets beaucoup de dialogues dans mes chapitres. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Ciel et Sébastian. Je pense que rien n'est plus démonstratif et vivant qu'un dialogue entre ces deux là. Ils ont besoin de se parler pour se mesurer et pour s' avouer certaines choses à demi-mots. Il est clair que le personnage de Monsieur Spock est unique MDR. Et je suis ravie de voir à quel point il plait à tout le monde!

_**Frisouille : **_tu sais les enfants sont parfois surprenants. Mais surtout si Ciel a physiquement l'apparence d'un enfant, et que parfois il se comporte comme tel, il a désormais un cœur d'adulte. Et il se montre parfois plus cruel et plus intransigeant qu'une personne adulte. Quant à ton surnom... ben j'aurais dû m'en douter mdr. Pourquoi je vais toujours chercher midi à 14 heures moi ?

**Celeste 31 :** eh nan le Séby n'avait pas remarqué que Monsieur Spock était Dieu. Ouai,,,,une heure pour une lettre. Disons que je me suis demandée le temps que je pourrais mettre si j'écrivais une lettre à la Reine d'Angleterre. Ben je pense que je mettrais pas moins d'une heure en fait pendu. Et toi?

_**Toroko-sama : **_ah mais tout est possible ! Surtout quand on a une imagination débordante ! Et Ciel est capable du meilleur mais surtout du pire. Et le fait qu'il est dit cette phrase énigmatique à Sébastian peut laisser imaginer beaucoup de choses, d'autant plus parce qu'il n'a donné aucune réponse . Donc attends toi à tout ! Oui Monsieur Spock est bel et bien Dieu !

_**Miss Snacky : **tu t'amuses donc à te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ? tsa! Un jeu bien futile! Hehe. Oui c'est ce qui est si terrible dans le personnage de Ciel. C'est qu'il apparaît si fragile, si innocent. Un ange physiquement. Toutefois on oublie aussi que les enfants sont souvent impitoyables et intransigeants. Qu'il y a des enfants tyrans. Ces côtés là sont exacerbés chez Ciel qui en plus combine avec le côté calculateur et manipulateur d'un adulte. Ça donne un mélange effrayant et détonnant. Et c'est ce qui rend son personnage à la fois attirant et repoussant. Je pense que c'est tous ces aspects là qui hypnotisent Sébastian au point qu'il se désintéresse des autres âmes pour ne vouloir que celle de Ciel Phantomhive. Que vais-je écrire encore? Eh bien je te laisse découvrir le chapitre qui suit et avec lequel je me suis vraiment bien amusée! hey hey!_

_**Bissenshi : **_en effet ! Ils devront bien se dire un jour ou l'autre ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment l'un pour l'autre et cela sans tricheries. Peut-être seras-tu déçue de la tournure que prendront leurs sentiments respectifs. Il se peut aussi que tu en sois ravie. J'avoue ne pas avoir décidé XD.

_**Missalissak:**_ un état très très inquiétant si je puis me permettre MDR; Des menaces en plus ? NON MAIS !Oui un pacte avec le diable et avec Dieu en effet. Car outre le combat des sentiments, se jour dans cette histoire un autre combat : celui du bien contre le mal. Reste à savoir si le Bien comme le Mal absolus existent ou si l'un a besoin de l'autre pour survivre.

_**Etoile-Lead-Sama : t**out d'abord merci d'être passée pour commenter malgré tes soucis... j'espère que ça va s'arranger tout ça. Ah bien sûr que Ciel joue avec le feu. C'est un joueur né qui aime les défis et Sébastian en représente un de taille! Voilà pourquoi il aime tant se confronter à lui. Oui le Séby ne savait rien de la véritable nature de ce cher Spock. Quant à Lucifer, la suite nous dira s'il joue ou non les idiots!_

_**Adelle : l**_es pâtisseries ? Vraiment? Attention ne pas promettre des pâtisseries dans le vent à un bocchan avec une canne ! C'est dangereux ça! Oui le poussin noir (qui jouera le rôle de Sébastian à la Japan Expo) me cuisine des gâteaux quelque fois bien sûr...Alors cette petite phrase veut dire que j'aime surprendre mon monde et que si vous pensez que le chapitre suivant parlera par exemple d'un lemon ben il parlera de tout sauf de ça mdr. Ta phrase finale («manger 5 pâtisseries par jour») est devenue ma phrase culte je tiens à te le dire MDR;

_**Yuuki-Miisakii : **ne sois pas triste car comme je l'ai écrit en phrase d'introduction la dernière fois, j'aime surprendre et donc il se peut que le lemon arrive là où on ne l'attend pas! Niark niark. Tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important : la possession. Car tout dans cette fic est question d'appartenance et de possessivité! Et d'ailleurs que penses-tu de l'amour? Penses tu que ce soit un sentiment aussi louable que ça? N'engendre t-il pas d'autres sentiments peu avouables comme la jalousie, la folie? _

_**LE PERE Michel***_

_« L_'archange Saint Michel, dont le nom signifie « Qui est comme Dieu ». C'est saint Michel qui pèsera les âmes lors du Jugement dernier et qui emmènera les âmes des élus au Paradis. Il est l'ennemi de Lucifer (ange qui se veut l'égal de Dieu) et il doit sa majesté d'archange à sa profonde humilité. Seul Saint Michel est appelé « l'archange » ou ange en chef dans la bible canonique. Il est aussi appelé : Prince des Archanges, Archange du Premier Rayon, Défenseur de la Foi. Dans les visions grandioses de saint Jean au livre de l'Apocalypse (Ap 12,7ss), il terrasse le dragon, qui est une représentation de Satan, et l'expulse du Paradis, en lui disant « Quis ut deus », c'est-à-dire en latin, « Qui est Dieu ?» (en référence à l'orgueil de Satan qui voulait monter au plus haut des montagnes et se montrer ainsi semblable au Très-Haut). Pour les catholiques, l'archange saint Michel est donc l'une des premières personnes à invoquer pour obtenir une protection contre les Démons. »

- C'est fou ce que les humains peuvent écrire comme conneries! Fit Monsieur Spock en refermant un grand dictionnaire des « Anges et Démons de ce Monde » qu'il avait emprunté un jour dans une bibliothèque londonienne et qu'il avait finalement oublié de rendre.

Il remit le livre en place dans son tiroir et ouvrit un grand placard qui regorgeait de merveilles en tous genres. Il porta son choix sur un magnifique encensoir en cuivre et laiton représentant un dragon crachant des flammes. Puis il se ravisa et en choisi un représentant un Bouddha hindou.

- On peut pas dire que les dragons soient les bestioles préférées de Michael alors mieux vaut les oublier et faire en sorte qu'il ne se souvienne pas de certaines choses !

Il alluma un bâton parfumé au patchouli avec son cigare et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré, à savoir le bleu électrique.

- Faudra bien ça! Dit-il tout en se versant un verre de scotch.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Monsieur Spock entendit frapper à la porte. Il se doutait bien de qui était derrière et se tata de dire « oui » tout de suite. Finalement il choisit de se taire. Par trois fois, les coups se répétèrent. Toujours frappés de manière égale, pas trop fort, pas trop rapidement. Calmement et posément. Le patron des shinigamis soupira. Décidément ça n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il ferait sortir Saint Michel de ses gonds.

«Dommage, _se dit-il, mais bon leur discussion n'avait pas encore commencée alors tout espoir était permis._ Peut-être que ce serait une bonne journée finalement!»

Il se leva et alla ouvrir en sifflotant.

- Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu fous? Ça fait au moins trois fois que je te braille « oui »! _Dit le vieil homme le regard emplis de malice_. Tu es devenu dur de la feuille?

- Bonjour Mon Dieu. Répondit gentiment Michael en s'inclinant.

Il s'avança lentement dans la pièce d'une démarche si gracieuse qu'on aurait dit qu'il flottait sur le sol. C'était un grand gaillard, assez svelte. La beauté de ses cheveux auburn qui lui arrivaient en bas des reins, étaient rehaussée d'une tiare elfique en laiton et grenats. Il portait une longue tunique blanche incrustée de fils d'argent et un pantalon assez ample en dessous. Avec sa peau dorée et ses yeux mordorés, on ne pouvait nier en le voyant, qu'il était fort beau.

- Bon j'ai un truc à te dire. _Fit Gary en retournant s'asseoir._ Prends donc la chaise qui est là! Dit-il en désignant une vieille chaise dépaillée qui trainait dans un coin.

Michael ne protesta nullement et ne fit aucune allusion aux nombreux les fauteuils moelleux qui emplissaient la pièce. Il alla s'installer dans le coin sombre sans mot dire. Monsieur Spock soupira et reprit une gorgée de scotch en se disant qu'il aurait mille fois préféré s'engueuler avec Lucifer et Sébastian. Au moins il y aurait eu de l'animation et ça aurait été distrayant.

- Pourquoi votre Grandeur m'a fait demander? Demanda l'archange avec une voix calme.

- Pfiouuuu. Comment te dire. Tu te souviens de Lucifer et Sébastian?

- Peut-on les oublier ? demanda le jeune homme en levant les yeux aux ciel.

- Et tu te souviens de mon plan pour que tout le monde y devienne beau et gentil ?

- Je m'en souviens dans les moindres détails.

- Et tu te souviens comme tu as protesté et argumenté au point de me filer un mal de crane phénoménal ?

- Oh oui, c'est moi qui ait dû aller à la pharmacie des shinigamis pour quémander des cachets alors que je n'avais pas un sou en poche...trois heures que ça m'a pris... pour négocier une misérable boite... se plaignit Michael en repensant au refus des dieux de la mort de donner, contre reconnaissance de dettes, quelques médicaments, même pour leur patron.

- Et tu te souviens comme je n'en ai rien eu à foutre de tes jérémiades et que je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête?

- Oui...je me suis offusqué d'une telle obstination chez une personne telle que vous...

- Et bien maintenant tu vas te souvenir du fait que je suis loin d'avoir la science infuse et que parfois mes plans deviennent foireux. Lucifer et ton cher double ont fait comme tu avais dit qu'ils feraient. Donc maintenant ils sont deux à faire chier!

- Je vois...Mais je vous l'avais bien d..

- AH NAN! _le coupa Gary._ Je ne veux pas entendre un seul « niannianian je vous l'avais bien dit »! Sinon, je te préviens, ils seront plus deux mais trois à aller faire chier en enfer!

- …...

- Je dois être con de croire encore à un monde meilleur. Soupira le vieil homme.

- Mais non vous n'êtes pas con.

- C'était pas une QUESTION ! Gueula Monsieur Spock avec humeur.

- Non ce que je veux dire c'est que vous avez tendance à vous enflammer pour des causes perdues. En fait en y réfléchissant bien, vous avez tendance à vous enflammer tout court...

- Et alors? Au moins je ne suis pas sec de l'intérieur ! Tu es le plus jeune de nous deux, alors c'est toi qui devrais être passionné, pas moi.

- La passion est dangereuse pour un ange.

- Il est aussi dangereux de se sentir supérieur à tout le monde, Monsieur Parfait.

- Vos compliments me vont droit au coeur. Sourit l'archange en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Dead.

- Mais trêve de gentillesses. Si vous le permettez, revenons à l'essentiel : qu'attendez-vous de moi?

- Que tu répares les bêtises de ton double.

* _Quand j'écris le nom « Michel » automatiquement ben j'ai la chanson dans la tête. Ce titre est donc un clin __d'œil à la « Mère Michel qui a perdu vous savez tous quoi »!.Oui je sais, j'avais pas le droit de faire ça mdr. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. (demi) Gomen XD_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Groumde : **_oui on peut dire que leurs petites joutes verbales met du piquant dans leur relation. Mais il est bien évident qu'ensuite on ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'ils ressentent véritablement. Mais n'est ce pas fait exprès ? L'un comme l'autre ne veut pas perdre la face et comme ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sait vraiment ce que l'autre ressent à son égard, il préfère utiliser l'ironie ou jouer sur les non-dits et les contre-sens pour dire sans dire ce qu'il ressent véritablement.

_**Miss Snacky : **que veux-tu j'aime Ciel ! Il est sans conteste mon personnage favori parmi tous les mangas que j'ai pu lire. Mais ce que j'aime encore plus c'est la relation Ciel et Sébastian. Ces deux là sont hypnotiques! XD. Tu te reconnais un peu dans le père Spock? 0-0. Dois-je m'inquiéter de cela? Il est exact que d'occulter au lieu d'affronter est une preuve de lâcheté. Disons que les shinigamis ont des portes-monnaie en peau de hérisson XD. Penses tu que je fasse preuve d'ironie (MOI? XD) lorsque je sous-entends qu'il faille invoquer Michael contre Michaelis?hehehe. Disons que je m'en réjouis d'avance._

_**Hoshiya : **Pas de soucis! Oh Ciel est plus que coquin. Quoiqu'un « coquin » peut revêtir une autre signification; Car on appelle aussi « coquin » une personne qui a un caractère vil, qui est capable de friponnerie, d'actions déshonnêtes. Cela correspond tellement à Ciel Phantomhive. Non?_

_**Toroko-sama : e**h bien le patchouli est une senteur issue d'une plante d'inde et d'extrême orient. L'odeur est particulière. On aime ou on n'aime pas. Moi j'adore! xd. Oui Michael est très beau. Ça te fait penser aux galettes Saint Michel? C'est bon ça en plus! J'en ai même mangé ce matin MDR. Moi aussi je n'aime pas les donneurs de leçons !_

_**TheLadyBluebird : **il doit t'adorer de le porter au nues! Oh disons qu'il n'aime pas vraiment les personnes qui ne s'énervent jamais XD. Une personne qui reste toujours calme, personnellement je trouve que c'est très très énervant! Pas toi? XD_

_**Etoile lead Sama : **ah j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer Michael car il va jouer un grand rôle désormais dans cette histoire. Ah ça c'est certain que la venue de Michael va changer beaucoup de choses et mettre un peu plus de piquant dans cette histoire; Reste à savoir si Lucifer va réapparaître ou pas! Quant à Monsieur Spock, il va avoir de l'animation! A très bientôt pour ton prochain chapitre!_

_**Bissenshi : **avec Michael tout est possible. Reste à savoir jusqu'où il est capable d'aller et quels sont ses sentiments exacts pour son double maléfique. Quant à Ciel, il risque de ne pas voir arriver d'un bon œil, le double de son cher majordome!_

_**Celeste 31 :** C'est vrai que sur ce coup là, on ne peut que plaindre Michael. Mais méfie toi de lui. XD. Les personnes calmes cachent souvent autre chose. Et puis c'est lui qui a précipité Sébastian dans les Enfers. Quant à Monsieur Spock, il ne fait jamais rien par hasard. Si il essaie tant de faire sortir son archange de ses gonds c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Alors même s' il peut paraître limite infect, ne perds pas de vue que Spocky est un personnage foncièrement bon. Hey hey!_

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **Ciel est un personnage très complexe. Disons que la cohabitation de notre comte avec Lucifer a changé beaucoup de choses. Peut être que lorsqu'on a peur de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient, on essaie de s'en éloigner, de s'en détacher, pour se protéger. Depuis le cauchemar, Ciel sait que Sébastian n'est pas invincible. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, ce sont les sentiments du diable à son égard. Il y a tant de sentiments qui se combattent à l'intérieur de Ciel...reste à savoir lequel de ses sentiments triomphera à la fin._

_**Le poussin noir : **je me demande bien QUI te rappelle ce coté chieur du Père Spock ! Comment invoquer Michael? MDR. Tu sembles bien pressée dis moi de le voir rabouler. Mais je savais bien qu'il allait te plaire et je dois avouer j'ai imaginé son physique en pensant à tes gouts XD. Je le décrirai davantage tkt! Oui je me demande en effet pourquoi tu as préféré prendre le parti de Michael ! Hehe. Es-tu si certaine qu'il aurait rendu ce fameux livre à la bibliothèque? Moi en tous cas j'ai encore plein de livres de mon Lycée qui bizarrement n'ont jamais été rendus et COMME PAR HASARD, il s'agit de bouquins de poésie (mode ange). PS : oui les répliques cultes de Monsieur Spock me viennent naturellement. D'ailleurs tu es la seule à connaître sa prochaine (niark niark)._

_**Owa-Kuromaru : **merci! Je suis ravie que tu suives cette histoire depuis le tout début! Oui il est fort probable que ces deux là se rencontrent mais reste à savoir quand XD. Je vais réfléchir à la question hehe._

_**Note de l'auteure : le chapitre qui suit peut pervertir les esprits les plus innocents alors si vous craignez pour votre « blancheur » NE LISEZ PAS CE QUI SUIT!**_

_**A GENOUX**_

- Ahhh comme cela doit-être difficile pour vous My Lord... sourit Sébastian confortablement installé dans le fauteuil en cuir de son jeune maître.

- Oui cette position est en effet très inconfortable. Dit Ciel avec humeur.

- Ahhhh mais elle me plait cette position. _Gémit le démon_. Elle me plait même beaucoup!

Le diable écarta un peu plus les jambes et les allongea de façon à faciliter les choses pour son jeune maître qui était agenouillé devant lui. Un sourire, mélange de perversité et d'amusement, ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il était si rare de voir le jeune homme ainsi soumis. Certes les enfants avaient de l'imagination, mais il se félicitait d'en avoir à revendre lui aussi. Il se rejouit à l'avance du bon temps qu'il allait passer.

- Partez de la base pour arriver à l'extrémité My Lord. _Ordonna Sébastian en prenant un ton de professeur._ C'est comme cela qu'on s'y prend d'habitude. Mais je sais que mes dimensions sont imposantes pour vous, même à cet endroit.

- Tsss vantard. Et ne me donne pas d'ordre tu me déconcentres.

- Ohhh cela serait bien regrettable. C'est si agréable de voir vos petites mains s'affairer sur toute la longueur.

- Tsss. Dois-je comprendre que ce que je te fais te plait?

- Hummm oui. C'est si jouissif de vous voir ainsi. A genoux. Penché de cette façon vers moi, la croupe levée.

- Arrête de me reluquer ! En tous cas, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne m'applique pas! Fit le comte en accélérant ses mouvements.

- Ohhhh vous êtes tellement doué Bocchan. Ronronna le démon dans un soupir.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur.

- C'est vrai. Je dois bien avouer que dans ce domaine, je suis le meilleur. Se gargarisa le majordome en se calant davantage dans le moelleux de son assise.

- Tu es d'une prétention sans borne mon pauvre Sébastian.

- Avez-vous déjà eu à vous plaindre de mes prestations? demanda l'homme en levant un sourcil.

- Non je dois avouer à contre cœur que tu fais cela à la perfection.

- Appuyez plus fort My Lord. Ordonna le diable en appuyant sa main sur les cheveux de l'enfant.

- Je fais tout ce que je peux ! Protesta Ciel.

- Ah mais si vous voulez que j'écrive cette lettre à votre place il va falloir mettre un peu plus de cœur à l'ouvrage Bocchan. Susurra Sébastian avec un sourire malicieux.

L'enfant se pencha un peu plus et accentua la pression. Ses vas et viens s'accélèrent de plus en plus. Il remit un peu de crème sur ses mains afin de donner plus de glissant à ses mouvements.

- Ah oui... oui comme cela. Vous faites ça si bien...plus vite. Allez plus vite!

- Plus vite? _demanda le garçonnet en écarquillant les yeux_. Tu veux m'achever?

- Allons Bocchan, ce genre de choses n'a jamais achevé personne! Ou alors c'est que vous êtes vraiment une petite nature! S'amusa Sébastian en regardant le garçonnet qui était un peu essoufflé.

- Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu as mal!

- Je ne me plaindrais pas My Lord. Il est si rare d'obtenir cela de vous. Ricana le démoniaque majordome en voyant son maître se mettre à nouveau à genoux.

- Profites-en car ce sera la dernière fois!

- Ohhh quel vilain caractère que voilà ! Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, on dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie.

- Mes talents cachés certainement, bien que je devrais me sentir insulté de ta remarque!

- Vous mettez tellement d'application à lubrifier Bocchan.

- Eh bien ainsi ça brillera comme un sou neuf ! Ironisa le comte, alors qu'il y mettait les deux mains.

- Ahhh je sens que la fin est proche...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ciel se releva et gémit en se frottant les reins.

- Tu m'as littéralement épuisé! J'ai le dos en compote.

- Sans nul doute Bocchan, mais au moins mes chaussures sont les plus brillantes de toute l'Angleterre!


	36. Chapter 36

_**Nellich : **merci! Il faut dire que je m'amuse au plus haut point quand j'écris ces petites joutes verbales hehe. Je dirais même que c'est ce que je préfère. Et il faut dire qu'avec Ciel et Sébastian, il y a matière à faire des dialogues à la fois amusants et déroutants tu ne trouves pas? XD;_

_**Groumde : **Nous aimons rarement être prisonnier d'un amour. Car lorsque on aime une personne qui devient possessive c'est l'enfer...Mais je pense que quand on dit « je t'aime » à quelqu'un, on pose en réalité une question. On attend une réponse : « moi aussi je t'aime ». Non tu n'es pas bizarre mdr. Moi-même j'aime le jeux des sentiments encore plus lorsque je « tricote » avec des personnages aussi complexes et compliqués que Ciel et Sébastian! XD. Et puis les personnes « qui suivent le flux », frachement qu'est ce qu'on s'emmerde avec! Nan? _

_**Toroko- sama : **pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu pensais à un truc pas catholique? MDR. Oh mais Sébastian est au contraire très vicieux. Il ne pouvait pas trouvé plus humiliant pour son jeune maître que de faire cirer les chaussures de son diable de majordome. Ciel pensait avoir remporté le jeu mais finalement c'est Sébastian qui a eu le dernier mot. Ou pas._

_**Miss Snacky : **ton number one est exact! Mieux vaut ne pas troquer avec moi, sauf si on est déjà bien entraîné mdr. Tu te doutes bien que si les relations entre Michael et Sébastian se résumaient à un opposition du bien et du mal, ce serait trop simple MDR. J'ai bien l'intention de faire quelque chose de plus approfondie que ça! Alors comme ça tu aimes cirer les chaussures? Moi je déteste ça. Alors voilà ce que je te propose : en même temps que les pâtisseries que tu vas apporter à la JE pour nourrir le Bocchan, apporte aussi du cirage pour cirer ses pompes XD. C'est tit pas un beau programme que je te réserve? Et comme je serai en Ciel démoniaque ben ça ira vachement bien non? ^^._

_**Bissenshi : **faut dire que j'avais tourné les choses de telles façons que vos esprits se tournent vers un genre bien particulier d'amusement hehe. Ah je vois que tu es pressée de voir arriver ce cher Michael! Tout est possible en effet!_

_**Celeste 31 **: c'est bien ce à quoi je voulais que tu penses MDR. Je suis ravie de vous avoir bluffé xd. Eh oui, Sébastian est un majordome hors paire et Ciel un maître très exigeant. Alors le pauvre Séby cire tellement les chaussures de notre cher comte que l'autre a pu reluquer comment on fait xd. Bien sûr que Séby fait chanter Ciel pour lui écrire sa lettre. Hors de question qu'il fasse ça gratos ! hehe. Mais bon attention aux retombées...dead. Il risque de payer ça bien cher!_

_**Ayumuri-chan : **oui c'est bien ce que j'ai fait MDR et j'en ai même pas honte hey hey! Alors je vais te dire pourquoi j'aime faire ça à mes lecteurs : je suis une chieuse de catégorie mondiale XD; Ah oui Ciel était dans une position soumise et c'est bien ce qui a tellement plut à notre cher diable. Cependant Ciel n'aime pas se faire avoir. Alors attends toi à des représailles de la part de notre cher comte. Bref ça promet pendu !_

_**Yuuki Missakii : **tu as raison en disant que Ciel ne comprend pas ce qu'il ressent pour Sébastian. Il est partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. Et Sébastian.. on ne sait pas vraiment si il ne fait que remplir sa part du contrat ou si il ressent vraiment quelque chose de particulier pour Ciel. Tu as encore raison lorsque tu dis que Ciel a peur de Lucifer concernant ses rapports avec le démon. Et d'ailleurs on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces deux là. _

_**Sucrette alias Adelle :** un surnom qui en dit long! Mais je l'aime bien! Donc comme tu vois je t'en ai donné un autre mdr. J'espère qu'il va te plaire! Je dois t'avouer que je suis bien heureuse de mon petit effet! Mon but était de surprendre mon monde et de laisser mes lecteurs pantois à la fin du chapitre avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire hehe. Ah oui tu savais donc que je n'allais pas faire de lemon? hehe. Faut dire que j'aime jouer mais uniquement quand je suis certaine de l'issue du jeu en ma faveur !_

_**Poussin Noir : **blancheur toi? Alors que tu oses avouer que tu cuisines pour d'autres que moi? Franchement cuisiner pour ses collègues de boulot...0-0; En voilà une drôle d'idée (qui ne germera JAMAIS dans mon esprit ça c'est certain). J'ai pesté toute l'après midi d'hier. Heureusement en rentrant des crêpes m'attendaient. Pour me ragaillardire j'en ai mangé 3 d'un coup! Hehe. (oui j'ai attendu de répondre aux reviews pour le dire et oui j'imagine ta tête quand tu vas lire ça et rien que d'y penser je jubile). Bref, on voit que tu n'es PAS DU TOUT partie pris pour Micky hein! …..et s'il se confronte au Séby, tu vas tenir pour qui hein? _

**Quis ut deus **

Habillé d'un pardessus en velours gris, l'archange Michael, sous sa forme humaine, arpentait les rues de Londres depuis maintenant deux heures. Il était tard dans la nuit. Les ténèbres avaient envahies les moindres recoins de la ville. Il faisait claquer les talons de ses mocassins en cuir sur les dalles trempées par la bruine. Les passants qu'il croisait se rétrécissaient sous des parapluies et pressaient le pas pour se mettre à l'abri.

Lui, avait appris à marcher sous la pluie, le visage offert, laissant la possibilité à des myriades de gouttelettes de s'accrocher à ses cheveux cuivrés comme autant de petites perles. Les mains dans les poches pour conjurer le froid qui mordait la peau de ses doigts dégantés, il se dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant vers l'Église du Temple située près de la Tamise. Il connaissait bien ce petit édifice qui avait été construit il y a bien longtemps par les templiers. Oh certes cette église n'avait pas le prestige d'une Westminster Abbey ou de la Cathédrale Saint Paul, mais elle avait tout de même inspiré Shakespeare lui-même. Michael affectionnait tellement ce lieu qu'il avait tenu à le préserver en le sauvant des flammes lorsque le grand incendie avait ravagé Londres en 1666.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'épousseta un peu et secoua sa chevelure. Puis, il se dirigea vers un autel pris au hasard et alluma un cierge après avoir fait un don. La petite flamme qui naissait progressivement commençait à danser peu à peu dans la prunelle de ses yeux qui semblaient s'enflammer eux aussi.

Il alla ensuite lentement s'asseoir en silence sur un petit banc en bois installé face à un immense Christ triomphant. Il aimait beaucoup cette représentation du fils de son Seigneur. Il détestait le voir cloué et souffrant sur la croix.

Alors qu'il joignait ses mains et se mettait à réciter quelques prières avec ferveur et recueillement, il fut indisposé par la présence on ne peut plus blasphématoire d'un autre archange au plumage noirci par les flammes de l'Enfer.

Il ne se retourna pas pour s'assurer de l'identité de cet intrus et le laissa s'asseoir sur le banc de derrière. Les deux personnages restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Michael entendait la voix chaude et douce de son voisin prononcer quelques prières à son tour. Bien que cela lui parut plus que déplacé, il le laissa faire sans l'interrompre, attendant le « Amen » final pour prendre la parole.

- C'est un lieu sacré et tes pieds ne font qu'en salir le sol. Chuchota Michael.

- C'est un endroit construit à la gloire de Dieu où se mêlent prêcheurs et pécheurs il me semble. _Répondit doucement Lucifer_. La preuve, je n'ai pas été carbonisé à peine passé le portail ! Ah ah.

- Tu n'es certainement pas là pour chanter les louanges de notre Seigneur, ni même te repentir de tes lourds péchés, je suppose.

- Je me promenais tranquillement dans les environs lorsque j'ai senti ta présence. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Attention, tu vas salir ton blanc plumage en te mêlant à des créatures aussi viles et vulgaires que les humains. Ricana l'ange déchu.

- Je sais que tu as comploté avec Michaelis. Et je suis là pour découvrir quoi. Sache toutefois que je ne suis pas venu de mon propre chef mais sur ordre de notre Très Haut.

- Rohhhh. Quel vilain vilain petit fouineur tu fais!

- Pourquoi...pourquoi nous avoir trahis...m'avoir trahis...fit tristement l'archange aux cheveux auburn.

- Tu sembles attristé.

- Après Notre Seigneur, tu étais pour moi la plus brillante des étoiles du Ciel. Pourquoi t'être laissé corrompre ainsi par ta propre obscurité.

- On a tous une part de ténèbres en nous. Même nous les anges. C'est ainsi.

- Mais tu as laissé la noirceur de ton cœur conquérir ta lumière.

- Alors que toi tu t'en es débarrassé.

- Lorsque je t'ai vu, toi qui était le plus fort de nous tous, succomber à l'Ombre... J'ai eu peur. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme toi. Je ne voulais pas risquer de faiblir, de faillir et de trahir à mon tour Mon Dieu! Alors je me suis séparé cette partie maléfique qui dormait en moi.

- Penses-tu que Michaelis soit si mauvais au final? Penses tu que toi tu ne sois que bonté?

-C'est là une question à laquelle je médite depuis longtemps. Y a t-il un Bien et un Mal ou bien ces deux choses agissent-elles en interaction l'une avec l'autre. Ces deux choses s'opposent-elles farouchement ou ont-elles besoin l'une de l'autre pour exister?

- Sache que la lumière ne peut briller que dans les ténèbres.

- Si tu te repentais de tout ce que tu as fait, si tu te soumettais, alors...

- Ohhh je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi tu me tendes un semblant de main ! Mais cependant il est trop tard Michael. Et je préfère troquer avec ton double qu'avec toi. Double qui, fut dit en passant, est beaucoup plus attirant ! _Ricana Lucifer_.

- Crois-tu que tes propos vont me vexer? Questionna Michael en souriant.

- Oh penses-tu! Je sais que tu es bien au dessus de tous ces sentiments tels que l'amour, la jalousie, l'envie, le désir. Je suis bien content de mon petit arrangement avec Michaelis. Vivement!ah ah ah.

- Tu n'as donc rien appris ?Rien du tout ? Tu te crois une fois de plus au dessus de Lui? Quis ut Deus? Demanda Michael en se levant, pointant un doigt accusateur vers Lucifer comme il l'avait fait jadis avant de propulser son interlocuteur dans les abysses infernales.

- Pardon? Fit l'homme aux cheveux argentés avec un air amusé.

- Qui est Dieu? Réitéra l'archange Saint Michel, le ton de sa voix se faisant tonitruant.

- Monsieur Spock bien sûr! Répondit Lucifer avant de partir dans un énorme fou rire.


	37. Chapter 37

**Miss Snacky : **_ah mais je tiens toujours compte des avis de mes lectrices non mais! Même si cette idée là je l'avais déjà en tête avant que tu n'en parles mdr. Oui j'avoue que le coup des mocassins est un petit clin d'oeil pour toi hehe. Pourquoi il ne se téléporte pas? Qui a dit qu'il ne le pouvait pas? Mais il se peut en effet que chacun des anges ait des pouvoirs différents et bien spécifiques XD; Je suis ravie que tu n'ais pas été déçue par leur petite rencontre. Comment cette histoire va évoluer? Si seulement je le savais LONGTEMPS à l'avance! Mais heureusement pour une fois j'en ai écrit deux d'avance XD;_

**Mangapuryoru : **_une chose m'intrigue xd : que veut donc dire ton pseudo?_

**MissAlissaK : **_c'est vrai que cette première partie de la saison 2 est plus légère que la première saison. Mais tu sais le vilain Bocchan que je suis est un noyeur de poissons. Donc méfiance! Mais chut! Hehe. Quant à ta santé, j'espère quand meme que tu vas te remettre sur pieds parce que ça fait un moment que tu morfles !_

**Sucrette : **_étrange? Ah nan ! XD; Eh bien il se rendait dans une église pour prier. Ca c'est la version officielle. La vraie question est : que fait un archange à Londres ? Il est vrai qu'on a dans cette histoire une belle brochette de cinglés. Mais quand on étudie bien les personnages de kuro on se rend compte que peu sont saints d'esprit. Y en a t-il un seul d'ailleurs? mdr. Me goinfrer moi? Oh I'm shocked! _

**Ayumuri-chan : **_ah ? Tu m'aimes parce que je suis vilaine? Je vais méditer à ça. Se peut-il qu'on m'aimerait encore plus si j'étais encore plus chieuse que je ne le suis? ( j'imagine déjà la tete de celles qui me connaissent et qui commencent déjà à sortir une corde pour se pendre...^^). Il est en effet très étonnant que Lucifer puisse entrer dans une église. Et Bissenshi a trouvé la réponse à ça! Tu voudrais donc voir le Lulu cramer ? Aurais-tu une dent contre lui? XD_

**Celeste 31 : **_ah mais j'imagine grandement ce à quoi ton petit esprit a pu penser hein! Vilaine fille ! Bon d'accord j'avoue que je l'ai bien fait expres. Tout est possible dans cette histoire. Et je tiens compte de vos avis à toutes pour écrire chacun des chapitres. Alors concernant la question que pose Micky : Dans le livre de l'Apocalypse , il terrasse le dragon, qui est une représentation de Satan, et l'expulse du Paradis, en lui disant « Quis ut deus », c'est-à-dire en latin, « Qui est Dieu ?» (en référence à l'orgueil de Satan qui voulait monter au plus haut des montagnes et se montrer ainsi semblable au Très-Haut) C'est comme si ta mère te disait ;: c'est qui qui commande ici! Qui est la madre hein? _

**Etoile-Lead-Sama**_ : bien sûr que Michael a des sentiments. Je pense que je vais davantage développer son personnage par la suite. Lucifer était un archange très influent au Paradis. C'est pourquoi quand il a eu la folie des grandeurs, d'autres anges l'ont suivi. Disons que Michael est déçu par l'attitude qu'à eu Lucifer envers Dieu. Je pense qu'il avait toute confiance en Lucifer et que cette confiance a été trahie. Pour moi la trahison est quelque chose d'abject. Que penses tu de la trahison toi?_

**Nellich : **_attends laisse moi réfléchir : tu dis que tu trouves que le Lulu est cinglé et tu dis que tu l'aimes bien. 0-0. Hummmm. Quelle contradiction dis moi! Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre MDR;_

**Bissenshi : **_j'étais très contente de ta remarque finale. Car en effet, si j'ai fait entrer Lucifer comme une fleur dans l'église, ce n'était pas innocent. Tu as tout compris! Par le fait qu'il puisse entrer, j'ai voulu montrer que Dieu n'était plus faché. _

**Toroko-sama : **_alors il y a un tres beau Christ Triomphant dans la cathédrale Notre Dame de Clermont Ferrand. Je suis de ton avis. Je trouve horrible de voir souffrir Jésus sur la croix et qu'on l'expose comme ça à la vue de tous. Ca me met même mal à l'aise. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé que c'était Sébastian qui était entré tkt! Michael et Lucifer ensemble? Tu n'es pas non plus la seule à demander ça MDR. _

**Yuuki Miisakii : **_Ciel n'a rien demandé à Sébastian mais peut etre qu'il sait déjà. N'oublie pas qu'il a partagé le même corps avec Lucifer. Ou alors l'autre lui a bourré la tete de mensonges. Va savoir... Il est certain que la rencontre entre Sébastian et Michael va être particulière. Ou pas. Je n'ai pas encore décidé hehe._

**Poussin noir : **_eh ben c'est un cri du coeur ça! Mais c'est juste le temps que le bocchan que je suis retrouve ses 46 kg après tu vas devoir te remettre au turbin hein ! Micky se ballade sous la pluie parce qu'il habite pas dans le Pas de Calais! Nan mais on dit que lorsqu'il pleut ce sont les larmes des anges. Alors ça le gène pas! xd. Quant à la scène avec Michael dans l'église, tu sais à quel personnage j'ai pensé ? A ce cher Lestat, lorsqu'il rentre dans une église avant que Louis ne se place derrière lui (cf « Le Voleur de Corps »). Il agit de la même façon, pourtant lui aussi est un être __immortel. _

**LIAISON **

Le marché était bondé. Les gens impatients essayaient de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule en jouant des coudes. Mais Sébastian savait que s'il agissait de la même façon il risquait de faire diminuer considérablement la populace présente en ces lieux. Sa force ne lui permettait pas d'agir comme le commun des mortels. Il soupira alors qu'il regardait sa montre. Le temps passait si vite et son programme pour la journée était si chargé. Son jeune maître lui avait rajouté une multitude de corvées supplémentaires et inutiles. Oh le démon savait que son petit moment de bonheur de la veille allait lui couter bien cher. Mais l'envie de voir ce sale morveux à genoux devant lui s'affairer à une tâche aussi humiliante que de cirer les chaussures de son majordome avait été plus fort que tout.

En voyant les gens agglutinés devant lui, il soupira une nouvelle fois. Un envie de mettre le feu quelque part pour les disperser naquis dans son esprit. Il se dirigea vers un ballot de paille qui se trouvait là afin de l'enflammer.

- Après tout la fin, ou la faim de son exigeant jeune maître, justifiait les moyens! se dit-il.

- Bonjour Sébastian ! Dit une voix claire et enjouée.

Le diable reconnu le timbre de cette voix et s'arrêta dans son élan.

- Oh Mademoiselle Elisabeth! S'exclama Sébastian.

- Cela fait longtemps n'est ce pas? Demanda la jeune fille un peu gênée.

- Oui en effet.

- Comment va Ciel?

- Pourquoi ne pas venir le constater par vous-même?

- Merci Sébastian mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à voir Ciel autrement que comme mon fiancé. Oh mais ne restons pas à discuter ici! Allons plutôt en parler devant un bon chocolat viennois! _dit Lizzie en frappant dans ses mains joyeusement._ Paula, réserve nous une table dans ce si charmant salon de thé où nous avons été manger une tarte au citron la dernière fois!

- Très bien Mademoiselle! répondit la servante avec précipitation.

- Je... n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Mademoiselle...

- Oh mais cela fait si longtemps Sébastian! Je promets de ne pas vous retenir longtemps!

Le majordome voulut rétorquer qu'il n'avait VRAIMENT pas le temps d'aller parler et qu'il n'en avait de surcroît pas du tout envie, mais il sut que faire entendre raison à Mlle Elisabeth quand elle avait quelque chose de précis en tête, était peine perdue. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune fille passa commande pour elle et sa servante, Sébastian ayant prétexté ne pas aimer les douceurs.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle parlait de choses et d'autres devant son chocolat chaud. Le démon n'y prêtait qu'une piètre attention, davantage occupé par l'aiguille de sa montre qui avançait à vive allure. La jeune fille finit par s'en apercevoir et stoppa ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

- Paula va m'attendre à l'extérieur s'il te plait.

- Mais Mademo..

- Cesse de toujours contester et fais ce que je te dis. Ordonna Lizzie d'une voix qui surprit le diable.

- Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille frivole à cet instant. Le démon était désormais bien curieux de savoir ce que la demoiselle avait à lui dire et les aiguilles de sa montre à gousset lui parurent nettement moins intéressantes.

- Je pense que Ciel m'a laissé à cause de vous. Affirma la marquise sans prendre de gants.

Sébastian écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Décidément sa jeune interlocutrice pouvait, par sa franchise, désarmer n'importe qui, même un démon comme lui. Heureusement, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et il reprit vite contenance. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il connaissait le comte Phantomhive, il s'était entraîné à être mis dans des situations embarrassantes et à s'en sortir par des pirouettes.

- Vous pensez que Monsieur a rompu vos fiançailles à cause de moi? Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur le sens de cette affirmation?

La jeune fille prit un air fermé.

- Je pense qu'il y a entre vous quelque chose qui vous lie l'un à l'autre. Quelque chose que personne ne peut plus briser. Le jour où Ciel est revenu avec vous à ses cotés, je me suis sentie exclue. Comme si ce jour là j'avais compris que je l'avais perdu. Même si il était là, il n'était désormais plus à moi. Quand je me trouvais à ses cotes, il était ailleurs. Mais lorsque vous apparaissiez, il s'éveillait. Certes, je sais qu'il nourrit des sentiments aimants et sincères à mon égard. Je sais également qu'il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime. Mais ce qui me fait le plus de mal Sébastian, c'est qu'il ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie. Comme si maintenant, vous n'étiez plus que tous les deux. Vous êtes devenu son monde. Et... il est devenu le votre. Ne croyez pas que je ne remarquais pas les regards enflammés et possessifs que vous posiez sur lui chaque fois qu'il vous tournait le dos. Comme si vous alliez le dévorer tout cru. Et cette envie de lui que vous avez, rend mal à l'aise n'importe qui. Comme si nous étions, nous qui aimons également être avec Ciel, des intrus, des parias, des obstacles. Oui, plus d'une fois, je vous ai jalousé, VOUS, qui passiez tant de temps à ses cotés, Vous, le seul à qui il montre ses faiblesses et sa peine. Alors que moi, sa fiancée, je n'avais droit qu'à des réponses évasives et à des regards perdus dans le vide. Oui, je vous ai envié lorsque je vous imaginais glisser vos mains sur sa peau à l'heure du bain. Oui je vous ai maudit chaque fois que nous étions seuls tous les deux et qu'au bout d'une heure sans vous, il vous appelait. Ce jour là, j'ai su que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Et le pire c'est que ce jour là, vos yeux me l'ont dit.

Lizzie s'arrêta. Les larmes pointaient au coin de ses yeux. Il se dégageait d'elle une profonde tristesse. Le diable la regardait intensément.

- Comment, avait-il pu se tromper à ce point sur cette jeune fille? _Se demanda-t-il en la détaillant, comme si il la voyait pour la première fois. _

Elle lui était apparue comme une tête de linotte, égoïste, idiote même. Alors qu'à l'évidence, elle était clairvoyante et loin d'être bête. Le monologue qu'elle venait de faire en était la preuve. Elle avait tout compris et ce depuis le tout début. Certes, elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui les liait lui et son jeune maître, mais elle avait su qu'il lui appartenait.

Il ne savait pas trop que répondre à cette longue tirade. Devait-il s'en sortir avec un tout de passe passe, ou devait-il jouer franc jeu? Il choisit la seconde option pour ne pas insulter l'intelligence de la demoiselle une nouvelle fois.

- Vous avez raison. Il y a entre moi et le Comte Phantomhive, un lien que rien de peut briser. Il est cependant mieux pour vous, que vous ne sachiez pas jusqu'à quel point nous sommes liés. Avec votre permission, je vais me retirer et retourner à ma tache première, à savoir, faire les courses pour mon maître qui ne souffrira aucun retard quant au service du déjeuner. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

Le démon s'inclina et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Elisabeth le rattrapa sur le trottoir et le retint par le bras.

- Pensez vous que je ne sache pas que vous dormez dans le même lit que mon fiancé ? Je sais jusqu'à quel point vous êtes liés!

Le diable saisit la main de ma marquise avec fermeté et l'arracha de son bras. Il la regardait d'un air hautain et exaspéré.

- Non, vous ne savez pas ! _Dit-il avec fermeté_. Et il est plus qu'inconvenant pour une jeune fille de votre rang de parler de choses de la sorte avec un domestique et en public. Veuillez maintenant me laisser vaquer à mes occupations et retourner aux vôtres. Avec votre respect.

Elisabeth le regarda partir, Paula éberluée à ses cotés. Elle respirait fort, essayant de calmer sa colère. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle en voulait terriblement à Sébastian de lui avoir volé Ciel. Elle pensa alors qu'elle aurait aimé lui faire mal, le faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Elle n'aurait peut être pas récupéré Ciel, mais elle aurait la satisfaction de ne plus voir cet homme vêtu de noir batifoler avec celui qu'elle aimait.

- Moi je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider à séparer votre fiancé de ce dérangeant personnage. Dit une voix taquine.

Elle se retourna et vit un beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés.

- Qu'avez vous dit Monsieur ?

- Je suis comme vous Mademoiselle. Je sais ce que c'est que de souffrir d'un amour à sens unique. Moi aussi j'aimerai que ces deux là se séparent. Car à cause du lien qui les lie, je souffre terriblement. Mais j'ai promis que je ne ferai rien directement pour nuire à leur relation. Cependant, je ne trahis pas ma promesse si je donne juste une information à une jeune fille éplorée n'est ce pas?

Lizzie le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Il présentait bien. C'était certainement un homme de l'aristocratie. Ses vêtements venaient d'une boutique de Londres très huppée. Elle se dit qu'un homme avec un visage aussi doux ne pouvait être mauvais.

- Et... qui est ce « quelqu'un »?

- Oh c'est un très beau jeune homme ! Bien sous tous rapports en plus! Il va souvent à l'église ! C'est un signe que c'est un garçon bien n'est ce pas? hehehe. Ironisa l'homme.

- A l'église?

- Vous connaissez la petite église du temple ? Il y est souvent fourré voyez-vous ! Quelle "pieuserie" chez ce garçon là ! Une vraie grenouille de bénitier ! Il porte le nom de Michael.

- Comme l'archange ?

- C'est exactement ça. Comme cet archange là. Répondit Lucifer avec un sourire sournois.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Nellich : **ah je vois que tu aimes les relations compliquées entre les personnages. C'est vrai que dans __Kuro on est servi car les héros ne sont pas ordinnaires et qu'on peut jouer avec la complexité des __sentiments et notamment des sentiments amoureux. La jalousie est un sentiment dangereux. Il peut __pousser aux pires extrémités... Et toi alors, es-tu de nature jalouse en amour?_

_**Mme Red : **Je suis toujours émue lorsqu'une nouvelle personne vient me dire qu'elle aime cette histoire et qu'elle a pleuré à la fin de la première saison! Je suis très heureuse de te retrouver sur cette seconde saison! J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas et qu'elle te touchera de la même façon!_

_**Etoile-Lead-Sama : **c'est vrai qu'il est risible de voir à quel point Sébastian est attaché à son planning mais c'est peut etre parce qu'il sait que son emploi du temps est serré et qu'il veut etre un majordome parfait. Je pense que Lizzie sera une bonne épouse, mais pas pour le Ciel que nous connaissons. Peut-être que si rien n'était arrivé alors ils auraient formé un couple heureux, mais là plus rien n'est possible entre eux. Le fossé est trop grand. Ciel vit dans les ténébres alors qu'Elisabeth voit encore la lumière. Quant à Lizzie, elle ne comprend pas la proximité entre Ciel et Sébastian, ni leur complicité. Elle en est jalouse et c'est normal. Et elle imagine bien sur la plus plausible des raisons : ils sont amants. Elle ne peut évidemment pas imaginer qu'ils ont conclu un pacte xd. _

_**Bissenshi : **Tu es une des rares personnes à comprendre Elisabeth et à la plaindre. Elle serait certainement plus heureuse avec une autre personne que Ciel. Mais le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore...On se pose en effet des questions quant à cette rencontre entre Sébastian et Michael. Vont -ils se battre ou vont-ils s'entendre? _

_**Poussin Noir : **je vois que le Micky est chasse gardée hein! MDR. Oui j'avoue qu'ils chialent beaucoup en ce moment. Va falloir parler au Père Spock hein! Mais à qui la faute pour cette merde de vent? Et la merde blanche? pendu_

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **Lucifer est un être passionné. Tout est poussé à l'extrême avec lui. Et il se dit que si lui est malheureux parce que celui qu'il aime ne l'aime pas, alors il fera en sorte que lui aussi souffre. Quant à Elisabeth, elle peut paraître égoiste en effet. Mais si tu étais à sa place, que ferais-tu? Accepterais tu que celui dont tu es raide dingue en aime une autre? Laisserais-tu tomber ou ferais-tu tout ce que tu peux pour qu'il t'aime toi? Ton avis m'interesse XD. _

_**Toroko-sama : **c'est vrai que quand on y pense, Elisabeth est à plaindre. Imagine : tu aimes un homme, tu sais que jamais tu en aimeras un comme ça et cet homme te tourne le dos...tu as beau tout faire pour lui rien y fait. Et quand on a le coeur en miettes on est prêt à tout pour retrouver un semblant de sourire. Que ferais-tu dans sa situation?_

_**Celeste 31 : **tu n'es pas aussi vilaine que moi? MOI VILAINE? nieh? Non en effet Lizzie n'est même pas bete du tout. Elle cache bien son jeu même. On le voit bien au fur et à mesure des chapitres de Yana. Elle va en effet se lancer à la rencontre de Michael. Reste à savoir ce qu'il en ressortira...A ton avis comment va se passer cette rencontre?_

_**Note de Bocchan-chan pour le chapitre 37 : connaissez-vous la chanson de la chanteuse JULIETTE appelée « La Jeune Fille ou le Tigre »? Si vous avez un tit peu de temps, allez écouter ou du moins lire les paroles. Cela vous fera penser à la situation que vivent Lucifer et Lizzie hehe. **_

_**DEGRE D'OBEISSANCE **_

Sébastian était rentré de ses courses de fort mauvaise humeur. Il avait perdu un temps précieux avec Melle Elisabeth et cette discussion ne l'avait pas ravi du tout. Il se dit que finalement il la préférait largement en petite dinde car au moins elle se contentait de glousser et ne lui posait pas de question embarassante.

Une fois rentré dans la cuisine à toute vitesse, il avait commencé par virer Bart qui se mit à bougonner bruyamment dans le couloir. Puis, énervé, il commença à peler la multitude de légumes; le comte ayant décrété que AUJOURD'HUI il voulait une julienne. Il se dit que jamais il n'y arriverait. Il était onze heure et demi et Ciel devait être servi à midi. Il lui restait encore à préparer la saule meunière et le dessert à savoir des madeleines au citron. Coupant, battant, fouettant, remuant, pétrissant, il ressemblait à un chef d'orchestre. Cependant, malgré son talent, il savait que le repas de ce midi serait, en raison de sa précipitation, de bonne qualité, mais pas parfait. Il soupira, se maudissant d'avoir accepté cette invitation au salon de thé. Mais alors qu'il pestait à nouveau, imaginant une réflexion bien senti de son jeune maître sur la présentation banale des victuailles qu'il allait amener sur la table de la salle à manger, la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Il vit apparaître progressivement une chevelure blanche, puis un visage aimable, des yeux souriants et entendit une parole bienveillante.

- Je peux vous aider Monsieur Sébastian? demanda Agni d'une voix enjouée.

- Vous savez, on en a canonisé pour moins que ça! S'Il ne doit en bénir qu'un, que ce soit vous! Répondit Sébastian avec enthousiasme.

Il savait désormais qu'avec Agni, son repas serait parfait. Décidément, se dit-il, cet homme là était toujours là quand il faut. L'hindou l'aida à fignoler le déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.

- Merci Agni. Vous pouvez me laisser terminer maintenant. Je vous remercie de votre aide.

- Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir de mon aide pour le service ?

- Non, occupez vous du Prince... Mon maître a décidé d'être pénible aujourd'hui alors mieux vaut que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de lui.

- Monsieur Ciel est exigeant mais son jeune âge l'excuse. Je peux faire la vaisselle si vous le souhaitez.

- Vous m'obligeriez. Restez donc tranquille et prenez un peu de repos. Je n'oublie pas que mon absence a été longue et que le manoir Phantomhive ne doit sa survie qu'à vous.

- Oh ne me remerciez pas pour ça. Je l'ai fait avec plaisir!

Le démon le regarda avec un air songeur. De n'importe qui il aurait senti l'hypocritie, mais force était de constater que cet homme là n'était que bonté. Les démons ne se liaient avec personne généralement ou lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était uniquement par intérêt. Or là le rapport était différent. Il aimait bien la compagnie de l'indou qui l'apaisait. Souvent il se désolait devant les situations caucasses dans lesquelles Soma et son majordome se mettaient ou devant leur attitude affligeante. Mais si le prince l'exaspérait souvent, il devait avouer qu'au contraire il s'était pris d'affection pour Agni. Il se demandait si il garderait des contacts avec cet homme après avoir pris l'âme de son cher Bocchan.

Le repas fut impeccable comme d'habitude. Ciel Phantomhive ne fit aucun compliment comme toujours mais ne fit aucune remarque désagréable, signe qu'il avait apprécié ce qu'il avait mangé.

Après le repas le garçonnet alla s'enfermer dans son bureau avec son majordome ayant revêtu son costume de précepteur. Plus les leçons se succédaient et plus la patience du démon s'amenuisait. En effet, l'enfant se montrait particulièrement récalcitrant voire odieux. Il avait la rancune tenace, et son envie de pourrir la vie de son cher démon était plus forte que jamais.

- Tu apprécies vraiment Agni on dirait. Lacha le comte en plein milieu de la récitation d'un poème de Ronsard.

Le diable resta un moment décontenancé de cette remarque qui n'avait définitivement rien à faire au milieu des « hymnes ».

- C'est une personne hors du commun. Finit par répondre Sébastian.

- Tu détournes toujours les choses comme à ton habitude. Tu connais d'autres personnages hors du commun, tels qu' Undertaker ou Grell et pourtant tu ne les affectionnes absolument pas. Je vais poser la question autrement : considères-tu Agni comme un ami?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour discuter de cela Bocchan.

- Réponds à ma question! Meire da! Ordonna Ciel, ne laissant par là, aucun choix à son diable.

- J'apprécie Agni il est vrai. Un démon n'a pas d'ami, et moi-même depuis le temps que je vis, je n'en ai jamais eu. Aussi je ne sais pas ce que signifie véritablement le concept d'amitié. Mais en effet, si je me base sur ce que j'ai pu étudier de ceux de votre race, alors oui je considère Agni comme un ami au sens humain du terme.

- Eh bien sache bien que le fait que tu ais un « ami » ne me plait pas.

Sébastian écarquilla les yeux. Que lui réservait encore ce gamin?

- Seriez-vous posséssif au point de ne souffrir aucun être à part vous à mon côté My Lord? ricana le démon.

- Ais-je un ami moi? En ais-je un? REPONDS! En ais-je un? exigea l'enfant en tapant du pied.

Une fois de plus, la colère embrasait le corps du jeune homme qui ne savait pas se contrôler depuis sa « renaissance » et sa cohabitation avec Lucifer. Lui qui avant savait à peu pres cacher ses émotions, était devenu un être passionné, s'enflammant comme une torche lors de certaines discussions avec son majordome. Ces changements d'humeur, Sébastian en était toujours surpris. Certes l'enfant avait toujours été plus ou moins soupe au lait, mais là il passait aux extrêmes en un temps record.

Le diable avait même finit par se demander si son maître n'avait pas pris un peu du caractère de Lucifer et vice versa. Il reconnaissait parfois l'archange déchu dans cette façon passionnée d'aborder les problèmes, tranchant du noir au blanc sans passer pas le gris. Sébastian avait aussi remarqué que certains sujets étaient devenus sensibles. L'enfant semblait plus jaloux, plus possessif envers lui.

- Vous avez Soma et Mlle Elisabeth Bocchan. Répondit calmement le diable.

Le jeune comte se mit à rire méchamment.

- Elisabeth? Je l'ai laissé partir. Et elle n'était pas mon amie mais ma fiancée! Quant à Soma il n'est rien pour moi. Encore moins son majordome. J'aurai pu avoir un ami mais TOI, tu l'as éloigné de moi. Tu te souviens de cet homme qui m'approchait un peu trop à ton goût et que tu as poussé à passer par la fenêtre?* La vérité Sébastian c'est que tu m'as éloigné de tous ceux qui auraient pu constituer un obstacle quel qu'il soit entre toi, moi et notre contrat. Tu m'as séparé du monde humain pour m'emmener chaque jour davantage dans tes ténèbres, pour me faire creuser chaque fois un peu plus ma propre tombe. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien. Plus rien à part TOI. Et toi, tu crois que tu peux avoir ce que moi je n'ai pas ? Tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens. Tu es à moi autant que je suis à toi, tout du moins le temps que durera notre contrat. Retiens bien ce que je vais te dire : le trou que je creuse chaque jour avec la pelle que tu me tends tout sourire, est assez grand pour deux! Et « Sébastian » s'y vautrera avec moi lorsque le démon que tu es se sera goinfré de mon âme et qu'il y jettera mon corps pourrissant! Tu dois m'obeir n'est ce pas?

- Oui.

- Répondre à mes ordres sans discuter.

- Oui.

- Si tu ne le faisais pas tu entamerais les termes mêmes de notre contrat n'est ce pas?

- Disons que je contreviendrais à mes propres régles esthétiques.

- La vie a fait de moi un monstre que tu lustres, façonnes et engraisses chaque jour comme on engraisse une oie pour un festin de roi ! Un monstre auquel tu dois obeir jusqu'à ce que tu te dévores son âme murie à point. Eh bien nous allons voir jusqu'où va ton degré d'obeissance envers moi Sébastian. Voici donc mon ordre : tue Agni !

* _voir le one shot que j'avais écrit où un jeune musicien du nom de Tarquin Blackwood s'était enflammé pour Ciel et avait plutot mal terminé...Et pour ça on dit merci à qui hein? Merci à qui? Au Séby! Mdr._


	39. Chapter 39

_**Mme Red : **Oh tkt je pense que tu n'as pas été la seule à avoir des idées pas catholiques sur ce coup là (mode ange). Bon j'avoue en même temps... c'était le but. Moi pas sympa? Je plaide coupable! Hehe._

_**Toroko-sama : **la jalousie joue certainement une grande part dans les décisions de Ciel. Mais est-ce seulement ça? C'est vrai que Ciel est à plaindre mais veut-il qu'on le plaigne? Il a trop de fierté pour ça, mais il est certain qu'il souffre et cette souffrance, comme il ne peut pas l'exprimer de peur de perdre la face, il l'exprime en faisant souffrir... _

_**Celeste 31 : **je vois que tu aimes bien Aghni hein! Je sais ce que tu ressens, parce que j'ai ressenti la même chose quelques jours apres avoir fait tuer le Undy. Mais après il est trop tard et j'ai déjà décidé du sort réservé à Aghni... En espérant reussir à montrer ce que je souhaite ! Et que tu aimeras toujours autant cette histoire ^^_

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **il est vrai que la pauvre Elisabeth n'a pas une place facile. Elle se retrouve au milieu d'une relation qui la dépasse car elle en ignore le fondement. Elle ne sait rien du pacte qui unit Ciel et Sébastian mais elle ressent bien que cette relation est malsaine. Qu'elle n'est pas une relation normale qu'entretient un aristocrate avec son majordome. Si Michael lui apprend la vérité sur Sébastian, elle voudra certainement agir pour sauver celui qu'elle aime. Mais Ciel veut - il encore être sauvé?_

_**Nellich : **j'aime laisser mes chapitres sur une note de suspens, car cela fait réfléchir. Hehe. Je me régale tellement avec Ciel et Sébastian. Rien ne m'amuse plus que de les voir se dépatouiller dans des sentiments dont ils ignorent tout. Ce sont deux personnages d'une grande profondeur, aussi forts l'un que l'autre qui s'attirent et se repoussent en permanence. J'avoue qu'ils me fascinent. _

_**Bissenshi : **disons que lorsqu'un démon te dit quelque chose, tu as tendance à ne pas y croire totalement. Surtout que c'est « Sébastian » qui lui a dit et non le véritable démon. Ciel se pose donc beaucoup de questions et il cherche en permanence à mettre son diable à l'epreuve. Mais il est vrai, et on le voit dans le manga, que son coeur se fait de plus en plus dur, de plus en plus cruel (voir l'épisode du cirque)..._

_**Miss Snacky : **« Horripilante Bocchan? » Et qu'ais-je donc fait pour mériter ce titre là? Tu parles avec ce bocchan là parce que tu l'as décidé en toute connaissance de cause non mais ! Attention je risque de demander un nouveau dédommagement hehehe. Tu sais que je me suis demandée de quel avis tu parlais mdr ? Oui tuer son ami est effectivement une chose horrible. Mais Sébastian a t-il le choix? Il ne peut refuser si Ciel lui ordonne, encore moins qu'un soldat qui risque d'être puni parce qu'il refuse d'obeir à un ordre qu'il juge mauvais. Car il est lié par un pacte et la force de ce pacte le pousse à obeir...Sébastian ne sait pas ce que c'est que de perdre une personne appréciée. Il ne connait la compassion, il ne sait pas ce qu'est la douleur de perdre une personne chère. Et quel moyen d'apprendre cette leçon là que de souffrir? Ciel ne fait pas cela en vain ou par simple amusement. Il veut quelque chose de Sébastian. Un avant-goût de se qui risque de se passer à la toute fin?...Quant aux rebondissements, j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont!_

_**Poussin noir : **__Je la trouve moi aussi bien courageuse cette fille. Elle est en effet prête à tout pour Ciel. Elle n'achète même plus de chaussures à talons hauts pour ne pas que Ciel se sente diminuer par sa petite taille...Ah mais le Lulu a toujours le mot pour rire hein! En même temps quand on voit qui est Dieu ben...on se dit que son meilleur élève était à bonne école. Pendu. Mettre le feu? Avec une tarte au citron?0-0. Ben je tremble devant ce que tu pourrais réussir à faire avec des « comme d'habitude »! (oui oui je suis douée pour jouer les concons hehe). Ohhh j'imagine ta jubilation hein quand tu as écrit ce « tout feu tout flamme et ensuite flumineux ». Je me vengerai! Je vais peut etre caser le Micky tiens par exemple avec Séby! Tu en penses quoi? Niark bien évidemment que tuer Aghni ne me fait pas peur. J'adorais Undy et pourtant il est parti sucer les pissentlits par la racine de façon assez radicale! Toi bien évidemment tu connais la suite de cette histoire au moins sur 5 chapitres (et je suis assez fière de l'avance que j'ai prise! pour une fois... ) Ah mais moi aussi j'aime avoir ton avis sur la façon dont évoluent les personnages! Le pire c'est que j'aime chacun d'eux, avec deux petits chouchous bien sûr dont je tairais le nom! _

_**MissComet : **je suis bien contente que Michael te plaise. J'avoue que la façon dont Monsieur Spock ou Même MissSpocky en parlaient ne présageait rien qui vaille...Tu as raison pour Elisabeth, si elle décidait de mettre tout le monde au courant ça risquerait de chauffer pour la famille Phantomhive mais Ciel est influent. Il trouverait le moyen de renverser la situation à son avantage, en la faisait passer pour une fiancée jalouse parce qu'évincée. Oui j'ai ravivé chez toi des pensées olé olé hein? hehehe. C'était le but en même temps. Quant à Ciel, tu verras pourquoi il a prit cette décision concernant Aghni. J'espère que tu ne le haira pas ! Euhh encore donner de la jalousie au Lulu... pendu._

_**Ayumuri-chan : **tu as raison : si Aghni n'est plus là, Soma se retrouvera tout seul. Quant à Ciel il est peut etre plus passionné encore qu'avant mais il est aussi plus dur. La preuve il n'hésite pas à ordonner au Séby de tuer ce pauvre Agni... Bien sûr que Sébastian est coupable de ce que Ciel est devenu. Il a façonné son âme au fil des ans pour finalement qu'il devienne ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Reste à savoir ce qu'il est justement... un monstre ou pas._

_**Etoile-lead-Sama : **oui en effet, Yana le montre aussi que Ciel s'éloigne de plus en plus d'Elisabeth et que la jeune fille se rend compte que malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pourra plus jamais le récupérer. Elle en est profondément malheureuse. On la voit de plus en plus avec le visage fermé, ou alors les larmes aux yeux. Elle a réellement pris conscience des choses...Non je ne savais pas pour la signification du nom « Aghni ». Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours! Disons que dans les chapitres précédents, Sébastian avait proposé de changer les termes du contrat mais Ciel avait refusé...du coup ils s'en tiennent à ce qui avait été conclu au départ. Il est difficile de penser qu'un personnage qu'on aime ne va plus jamais réapparaître. Je suis une personne qui s'enflamme comme une torche xd. Lorsque j'ai fait tuer Undertaker par Lucifer, je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête parce que dans le manga il m'avait bien agacée mdr. J'ai déjà décidé du sort d'Aghni. J'ai motivée ma décision. J'espère que tu seras de mon avis lorsque tu auras lu la partie que je lui réserve. XD_

_**ENTRETIEN AVEC MONSIEUR SPOCK***_

- Monsieur! L'archange Michael est ici. Il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous d'urgence. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez fort occupé mais il insiste lourdement. Cela fait bien trente minutes qu'il fait le pied de grue dans le couloir.

- Pfff, bon ben fais le entrer, Miss Penny, puisque c'est si urgent. _Soupira le vieil homme. _

Michael entra en trombes dans le bureau. Il fut un brin décontenancé lorsqu'il vit que l'occupation de Monsieur Spock était en fait jouer aux fléchettes.

- Bon alors quelle mouche te pique encore Micky? _Demanda le patron des shinigamis en lançant sa dernière fléchette. _Mince j'ai presque fait mouche même si celle là elle a pas piqué là où il fallait ! ah ah ah elle est bonne hein! Hein qu'elle est bonne! Ben dis le quoi oh!

- Il sait! répondit l'archange en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés.

- T'es pas marrant... Que quoi Nieh?

- J'ai rencontré Lucifer à Londres.

- Ah? Et il va bien? questionna Monsieur Spock avec amusement.

- Je me fiche de savoir s'il va ou non. Le fait est qu'il sait qui vous êtes.

- Évidemment qu'il sait qui je suis. Il manquerait plus qu'il ne sache pas qui est Dieu.

- Je vous en prie... ne commencez pas ce jeu là avec moi..._dit Michael en prenant un air affligé. _Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il sait que Monsieur Spock est Dieu.

- Bien évidemment! Tu le prends pour un schtroumpf?

- Pardon?

- Mais si tu sais, ce peuple de petites créatures bleues logeant dans un village champignon en plein milieu d'une forêt et que le vilain sorcier habillé comme un clodo appelé Gargamel veut bouffer à tout prix mais qu'il y arrive jamais! Tu sais? Apparemment non. Pfff vraiment aucune culture. Ohlala fais donc pas cette tronche! Bien évidemment qu'il est au courant le Lulu. Il manquerait plus que ce grand dadais ne sache pas me reconnaître!

- Alors vous saviez qu'il savait ?

- Bien sûr!

- Et vous avez fait semblant de ne pas savoir et de croire qu'il ne savait pas ?

- Tout à fait.

- Lorsque vous lui avez proposé ce marché vous saviez qu'il jouait les idiots en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir ?

- Ben oui. J'ai toujours dit qu'il était doué pour jouer les abrutis!

- Alors Lucifer a refusé la proposition en sachant tout et vous ne lui en voulez pas?

- Tout cela ne regarde que moi. Donc c'était ça ta super révélation ?

- Oui..Donc seul Michaelis et Ciel ne savent pas si je comprends bien.

- Ah nan, Ciel, il le sait. Je lui ai dit quand il était sur le point de mourir. Avant tout ce merdier de résurrection etc. Quant à Michaelis il ne pouvait pas me reconnaître puisqu'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Mais il est possible que maintenant il le sache. Tout dépend si son maître le lui a dit ou pas. Sinon que fichais-tu à discuter avec Lulu?

- Je ne discutais pas! Il est venu me rejoindre DANS UNE EGLISE! Tiens au fait, comment se fait-il qu'il ait le droit d'entrer d'ailleurs? Il se pavane comme un paon dans ces lieux saints. C'est totalement révoltant.

- C'est the sujet de dispute entre mon Fils et moi ça! Que te répondre...Ah oui la sacrosainte et on ne peut plus célèbre phrase : « Les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables » Vla comment j'étais fier d'avoir trouver ce machin là ! C'est la parade à tout ! C'est vraiment formidable! Fit Monsieur Spock en riant.

- Puis-je vous parler librement?

- Évidemment.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression que vous favorisez plus Lucifer que vos enfants qui vous sont restés fidèles.

- Ressens-tu un sentiment d'injustice Michael?

- Oui...

- Ressens-tu de la jalousie à l'égard de Lucifer?

- …...je ne sais pas...je ne sais pas ce qu'est la jalousie. Je suis censé ne pas ressentir ce genre de choses n'est ce pas?

- Ahlala. Bon sang bon soir! C'est bien d'avoir beaucoup de mômes hein, mais vla les soucis! Assieds toi sur le canapé tiens !

L'archange s'exécuta la tête baissée, un air triste sur son visage.

- Devenir une oie blanche, ça c'est dans les contes de fée! Ici les fées elles ont la queue courte, si tu me permets cette expression sans aucun arrière pensée parce que JAMAIS je n'ai insinué que les fées dans les contes étaient toutes des travlos! BREF! On a tous une part obscure en nous. S'en débarrasser c'est évidemment une solution mais est-ce la meilleure? L'ignorer? Ridicule. En ignorant le mal on le laisse proliférer et lorsqu'il décide de sortir alors on ne peut pas le combattre. Le mieux est d'accepter l'ombre qui en nous aussi laide soit-elle et apprendre à l'apprivoiser. C'est en affrontant et non en se débarrassant des choses qu'on devient plus fort.

- Alors j'ai fait preuve de lâcheté avec Michaelis si je comprends bien. Et aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que ces sentiments que j'exècre reviennent petit à petit. Que ce que j'ai fait, n'a servi à rien.

- Tu t'interroges beaucoup en ce moment. Et c'est bien. Tu te remets en question.

- Oui je me demande... si moi-même je ne suis pas lumière alors Michaelis n'est pas ombre. Alors peut être sommes nous liés et non opposés. Se pourrait-il même que Michaelis devienne un être à part entière doté de sa propre lumière et ne soit plus seulement un démon.

- Oui en effet. Et cette évolution chez Sébastian est due aux sentiments particuliers qu'il a développé à l'égard de Ciel Phantomhive. J'observe ces deux là depuis bien longtemps, bien longtemps. J'ai entendu les prières, les cris de cet enfant alors qu'il était enfermé dans cette cage. Mais je savais que Michaelis était dans les parages et que lui aussi les avait entendus. J'ai laissé ton double conclure un contrat avec cette âme torturée en pariant sur le fait qu'étant issu de toi, ce diable ne pouvait être totalement mauvais. Oui Michael. J'ai joué à pile ou face. Et sache bien que je n'en suis pas très fier. Mais parfois il faut savoir prendre des décisions. Et quand j'ai vu Sébastian, le jour où Ciel est mort dans mon bureau, alors j'ai su que j'avais eu raison de croire en l'étincelle, aussi petite soit-elle. Oui la dernière fois j'étais en colère après Michaelis parce que je reportais sur lui l'échec de mes plans pour Lucifer. Mais je lui en ai voulu à tord. Michaelis n'y est pour rien.

- Vous m'avez demandé de réparer les erreurs de mon double. Pourquoi?

- Je veux que tu te rapproches de Michaelis. Que tu veilles à ce qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi avec Lucifer. Michaelis est ton double. Vous êtes comme deux jumeaux. L'un et l'autre vous êtes profondément liés. Quant à Lucifer, il se méfie de toi et de ta puissance. Voilà pourquoi toi seul est capable de t'interposer entre ces deux là. Lucifer ne doit pas recommencer son cirque et encore moins entraîner Sébastian dans la danse. Parce qu'étant ton double, il possède la même puissance que la tienne. Qu'il se rallie à ce chieur serait une catastrophe. Voilà ce que je te demande véritablement. Je ne veux pas d'une guerre. Le bien et le mal sont faits pour cohabiter et non pour se combattre. Si Lucifer se ralliait à nous et laissait Sébastian tranquille, alors Satan ne pourrait plus faire ce qu'il est en train de faire en ce moment.

- Faire ce qu'il fait en ce moment?

- Il y a toujours eu des personnes possédées par des démons ou des mauvais esprits. Mais là, le nombre de possessions a augmenté de façon inquiétante. Même les gens du clergé ne sont plus à l'abri. Il se mijote quelque chose de grave. Je pense que Satan, n'attaquera pas le Ciel directement comme veut le faire Lucifer, en faisant combattre les diables et les anges, mais qu'il a l'intention de faire du monde des humains, un nouvel enfer en infectant les mortels.

- Satan? Il veut lacher sa horde de démons en tous genres sur terre pour posséder les humains? Et vous pensez réellement que Lucifer se ralliera à nous? Vous y croyez encore? Satan et lui administrent quand même les enfers!

- Oh tu sais le Lulu il fiche pas grand chose aux enfers hein! C'est Satan qui fait tout. Les démons sont liés à Satan, pas à Lucifer. Ils obeissent à Satan. C'est lui le patron. Le Lulu, il agit indépendamment. C'est un ange qui a été précipité dans les abysses infernales. Et lorsqu'il est arrivé, Satan y était déjà bien installé et avec lui toute sa clic de monstres. Quant au fait qu'il se rallie à nous, je pense que tout espoir n'est pas perdu, car Lucifer n'agit même plus par vengeance, ou par haine. Il agit par jalousie amoureuse et l'amour n'est pas à la base un sentiment mauvais. Alors oui, je pense qu'il y a encore un espoir.

- Satan et Lucifer sont donc très différents. Mais pourquoi Satan n'a jamais voulu détruire Lucifer? Lucifer seul n'aurait pas pu tenir tête à toute une armée.

- Lucifer a eu le cran de me combattre et de combattre les siens. Alors que Satan a toujours et de tout temps, employé des chemins détournés comme rallier à lui des âmes égarées, notamment par la posséssion. Alors j'imagine que c'est une vedette en enfer! Ah ah. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te laisse toutes latitudes pour te rapprocher de ton double. Sache bien qu'il te faudra compter avec Ciel pour ça! Si tu te mets ce gosse dans la poche, alors tu auras un contrôle sur Michaelis. Ce gamin est la clé de ta reussite et peut etre même la clef de notre victoire.

L'archange sortit du bureau et referma la porte en soupirant. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon pour personne et s'annonçait bien compliqué. Il allait partir lorsque Monsieur Spock rouvrit la porte et l'interpela.

- Au fait mon p'tit Micky! Tu connais la chanson « God Save the Queen » ?

- Euhhh oui... mais pourquoi? demanda Michael complétement déboussolé par la question.

- J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer la Reine d'Angleterre!

_* allez savoir pourquoi j'ai pensé au livre d'Anne Rice « Entretien avec un vampire » pour trouver le titre..._


	40. Chapter 40

_**MissAlissak : **ah tu sais qu'il t'embrasserais le Spocky de sortir cette version là? Mais je crains qu'il ne veuille apprendre la vraie version. Celle que les anglais nous ont piqué! Hé oui, car c'est à l'origine un français qu'il avait écrit cette chanson pour Louis XVI : « Dieu sauve le Roi. » De naissance... eh ben les fées étaient pas sympas avec toi le jour de ta naissance coté santé hein!_

_**Etoile-lead-Sama : **avoir fait accepter des personnages qui n'existent pas dans Kuro est une grande fierté ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Ahhh les fameuses répliques cultes de Monsieur Spock... faut dire qu'il les cumule mdr. Oui Ciel est un garçon très compliqué et complexe. C'est pour ça qu'il est intéressant, et qu'il hypnotise autant Sébastian. Oui en effet, Sébastian et Michael ont plus de points en commun qu'ils ne le pensent. Bien plus! Victoria/Spock : ca pourrait effectivement être fort amusant! _

_**Ayumuri-chan :** je serai curieuse de voir la tête de tes parents mdr. Ohh tu sais le Spocky faut pas s'y fier hein! Il a montré qu'il n'était pas aussi bécasse qu'il voulait bien le faire croire XD; Oui j'avoue que l'explication de Spock est foireuse mais c'est tellement vrai en même temps mdr. Oui le Satan va mettre un beau petit merdier! _

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **oh il est certain que Satan a un projet du feu de Dieu (si je peux me permettre cette expression xd). Oui la jalousie de Ciel s'est amplifiée et surtout sa possessivité. Mais Sébastian n'a t-il tout simplement pas le retour de médaille, lui qui depuis des années a isolé Ciel de ses amis et du reste de ses proches? Quant au père Spock.. que dire à part qu'il est vraiment unique hehe._

_**Celeste31 : **oui mais tu sais je ne suis pas gentille XD; Ce sont souvent les innocents qui prennent malheureusement... Ben en fait lorsque Monsieur Spock dit : « tu prends le Lulu pour un schtroumpf » c'est seulement une façon de dire : « tu le prends pour un con ». J'emploie assez souvent cette expression. Faut dire que c'est con un sctroumpf! Non? Ben oui le pauvre Michael est habitué à ce surnom mochissime..._

_**Bissenshi : **Satan a de beaux projets pour les hommes hein? En effet une possession pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses, y compris l'attitude de Ciel! Ahh je te dirais que tu as une bonne réponse dans ta reviews concernant Monsieur Spock!_

_**MissSnacky : **ben je ne suis pas certaine que mes caprices amusent mdr. Gentille? Moi? Mes points angéliques sont remontés alors? J'en suis ravie! Hehe. Les tiens apparemment oui. Truqué ce test moi je le dis! Le fait que Sébastian ait répondu à l'appel de Ciel m'a toujours intrigué. Cela ne peut être un simple hasard. Yana nous a mijoté quelque chose j'en partagerai un « comme d'habitude tout chaud sorti du four fait par le poussin noir »! Concernant Satan je suis assez contente du tournant de l'histoire. Notre Yana ne nous entraine t-elle pas elle aussi dans des chemins détournés pour finalement arriver au but qu'elle s'est fixée depuis le début? Étonnamment j'ai la phrase qui va clore cette histoire dans la tête. XD. Donc que Michael se fasse appeler Micky te chagrine mais pas que Lucifer se surnomme Lulu ? 0-0 _

_**Evanaissante : **ah oui le coup des schtroumpfs c'était un de mes nombreux délires mdr. Je les trouve tellement moches XD; Ravie que cela ait eu l'effet escompté ! Hehe. Ahhh le Père Spock... on pourra pas dire qu'il ne s'investit pas ! Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices, j'espère te garder jusqu'au bout de cette histoire. Je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer à t'intéresser et te surprendre!_

_**Sucrette : **Il est certain que Sébastian n'a pas trop le choix.. moi aussi j'aime bien Agni, mais j'aimais aussi beaucoup Undy XD. Concernant Ciel, je me suis demandée ce que ca ferait de partager le même corps qu'une autre personne, d'entendre ses pensées, de les partager. Garderait-on la même personnalité qu'avant? Et en l'occurrence c'est de Lucifer qu'on parle... Partager un corps avec le Prince des Enfers... même quelqu'un comme Ciel ne peut en ressortir indemne._

_**Poussin noir : **eh oui c'est le triste lot de Michael que de faire rire alors qu'il est sans nul doute LE personnage le plus sérieux de cette histoire mdr. Merci pour cette délicieuse parabole! Comme d'autres liens que tu as mis en relief, il a des relations avec certains passages de la Bible ou textes religieux alors que je n'ai jamais été au catéchisme ni même lu la Bible. XD, ni suivi un quelconque sermon d'un curé d'ailleurs 0-0; Ahh je dois dire que rentrer dans ce thème « anges et démons » me passionnent au plus haut point ! Et j'aime en discuter avec toi! Dire que tout est parti de cette fameuse « déclivité ». On dit merci au Vincent hein! Lucifer est né dans cette histoire ce samedi soir là MDR; Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes aussi ce thème compliqué que j'ai choisi ! Ahh mêler le comique au tragique et vice versa, ce qui m'a plu chez Kuro. Tomber au fond d'un trou pour en ressortir hilare._

_**Toroko-Sama : **Le pire c'est que cette histoire de statue de Lucifer dans une église qui attirait le regard des jeunes femmes est véridique. Et c'est vrai aussi qu'il a été relégué dans un endroit moins voyant pour éviter les pâmoisons mdr. Alors comme ça tu as été traumatisée par Gargamel? Il est tellement moche en même temps..._

_**DEVIL INSIDE partie 1**_

Après sa discussion avec Lucifer, Elisabeth ne pu s'empêcher d'aller fureter aux alentours de l'église du Temple. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de croire tout ce qu'on lui disait, mais si elle avait un défaut c'était celui d'être fort curieuse. Ce fameux Michael dont l'homme aux cheveux argentés avait parlé l'intriguait. Que pouvait-il donc faire pour elle? Après moult réflexions, elle se décida à entrer dans l'église.

Il ne faisait pas bien chaud à l'intérieur mais on y était toujours mieux que dehors où la pluie avait recommencé à tomber. Les nombreux cierges éclairaient un peu l'endroit et créaient une ambiance chaleureuse. Aux pieds des Idoles et des Saints, des prières se murmuraient.

Élisabeth laissa son regard parcourir tout l'endroit, cherchant un jeune homme qui correspondrait à la description flatteuse que ce garçon au regard de braise lui avait faite. Si lui-même le citait comme « beau » alors il devait l'être. La jeune fille rougit en repensant à lui. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom.

- Qui était-il? _se demanda-t-elle. _Et que faisait-il sur un marché. Un homme de sa condition devait avoir des serviteurs...

Elle marchait lentement dans l'église, passant sous les arcs de pierre et commença à imaginer des prénoms qui auraient pu lui correspondre. Elle avait complètement oublié ce fameux Michael. Soudain elle stoppa net devant un escalier montant à la chaire. Juste en dessous, une grande statue était cachée. On aurait pu passer devant sans la voir tellement la pénombre la dissimulait. Comme si le but était justement que les regards ne s'y attardent pas. Mais la marquise, elle, ne l'avait pas loupée.

Il s'agissait d'un homme assis sur un bloc de pierre. Lizzie le détailla des pieds à la tête et fit glisser son regard le long de ces courbes insolentes, de ses cuisses fermes, sur ce misérable bout de tissu cachant à peine sa nudité. Elle remonta sur le torse fin et musclé jusqu'à ce visage qui ne quittait plus ses pensées. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle se sentit rougir. Nul doute que celui qui était figé en face d'elle et ce jeune homme du marché étaient la même personne. Comme hypnotisée, elle approcha ses doigts pour toucher le marbre blanc dans lequel était taillée la statue. Cependant son bras fut stoppé.

- Il est dangereux d'être attiré par lui vous savez.

Elle sortit de sa transe et tourna la tête sur le coté, son bras étant toujours prisonnier d'une poigne ferme. Deux yeux mordorés la regardaient avec une intensité telle qu'elle ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche sans réussir à sortir un seul son. Elle prit soudain conscience de sa position. Elle était en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds, grimpée sur le socle de la statue, le bras tendu. Elle fut doucement tirée vers l'arrière et se retrouva face à un jeune homme

- Ne vous laissez pas abuser par cette apparente beauté Mademoiselle. Ne faites pas que regarder, _voyez._ Dit le jeune homme en faisant tourner la demoiselle sur elle même tout en gardant ses mains posées sur ses épaules.

La marquise écarquilla les yeux. Comment se faisait-il que tout à l'heure elle n'ait pas vu ce serpent sur lequel les pieds de la statue étaient posés, ni les griffes sur ses mains et doigts de pieds, ni même encore ces grandes ailes de chauve souris ?

- Quelle est cette statue... murmura t-elle, un peu décontenancée.

- La réponse est sur le socle. Répondit gentiment le garçon.

- Le « Génie du Mal ». lit-elle à voix haute.

- Oui car tel est celui qui se tient face à vous. Le prince des enfers, Lucifer en personne.

Lizzie se sentit défaillir et le jeune homme dut la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au banc de pierre le plus proche.

- Vous sentez vous mieux maintenant?

- Un... un peu...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si cette statue a été mise là c'est justement parce que beaucoup de jeunes dames se pâmaient devant. Avant, elle trônait honteusement à la vue de tous !Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir été séduite. Cela ne fait pas de vous une pècheresse pour autant et Dieu vous pardonne déjà. Ohh je sais... vous allez surement me demander pourquoi elle est encore dans ce lieu béni. Qu'au lieu de la cacher, le prêtre aurait dû s'en débarrasser. Mais justement, il a volontairement laissé cette créature maudite ici pour montrer que le Mal est partout. Qu'il peut surgir de n'importe où et n'importe quand. Qu'il est là, tapi dans l'ombre à guetter la moindre faille, prêt à s'emparer des âmes faibles. C'est une mise en garde! Celui qui se détourne du Ciel ou qui ne suit pas la parole de Dieu, est une proie facile pour le Malin !

- Ah...mais... cet homme.. je.. c'est le même que celui que j'ai vu au marché.

- QUOI? Oh cet espèce de sale petit..._pesta le jeune homme en se relevant brusquement et en serrant la mâchoire. _Il a de la chance que je sois dans ce lieu saint sinon je l'aurais insulté! Il va donc sur les marchés pour séduire des jeunes filles en fleur INNOCENTES! Pour les pervertir en essayant de les séduire et de les entraîner dans son lit! Le perfide, cette bête immonde, ce …...ce...ce.. CE PERVERS!

Elisabeth le regardait s'énerver tout seul et vociférer des insultes. Apparemment il pensait que ce fameux Lucifer en voulait à sa vertu. Cela la fit rire.

- Cela n'est pas amusant jeune damoiselle! Cet ignoble personnage démuni de toute morale aurait pu prendre votre innocence!

- Il m'a seulement dit de chercher Michael.

- Ah.

- Il m'a dit que Michael était très beau et bien sous tous rapports.

- Il vous a dit ça? _demanda l'homme en écarquillant les yeux. _Il vous a dit ça de moi?

- Oui il m'a dit que les gens qui fréquentent les églises sont forcément des personnes bien et que c'était votre cas.

L'archange soupira en repensant que quelques heures avant, Lucifer était lui aussi dans l'église et comme personne bien on avait fait mieux...

- Alors vous êtes ce fameux Michael ?

- Oui c'est bien moi.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même...mais pourquoi..._L'archange soupira, m_ais pourquoi vous a t-il dit de venir me voir?

- Il m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider...

- Vous aider? Il manque pas d'air celui là? Et il vous a dit qui je suis?

- Eh bien... oui. Michael.

- Il vous a vraiment dit qui je suis? Qui je suis vraiment?

- « Vraiment »? demanda Lizzie incertaine.

- Aucune importance. _Répondit l'archange soulagé de voir que Lucifer n'avait pas tout bagossé. _Alors? En quoi puis-je vous aider?

- Je... euh...vous connaissez Sébastian Michaelis?

L'archange perdit en une fraction de seconde son visage aimable et fixa Elisabeth d'un air étrange.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Etoile-Lead-Sama : **oh tu sais cette rencontre Sébastian/Michael peut arriver bien plus tot que prévu XD; Tu me connais maintenant hein : j'aime surprendre mon monde. Disons que Elisabeth ne vit pas dans le meme monde que Ciel et elle n'a pas les réponses que nous avons. Elle ne peut que réagir comme une jeune fille « normale » et, même si elle a des doutes quant à l'humanité de certaines personnes qui l'entourent, elle ne peut automatiquement penser à « ange et démon »; XD. Mais tu as raison en disant qu'elle fait preuve de naïveté. Je me demande même si cette naiveté ne lui permet pas de se protéger d'une certaine façon. Car ainsi elle reste dans un monde rationnel, qu'elle comprend et dans lequel elle a encore une prise. Quant à Michael, j'avoue qu'il a tendance à s'emporter facilement lorsqu'il s'agit de Lucifer. Mais après tout, il a du se battre contre lui pour sauver le Ciel alors forcément ça énerve MDR;_

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **Ben disons que le Lulu a un don : celui de faire s'ennerver tout le monde (sauf Monsieur Spock) mdr**. **Quant au couple Sébastian/Michael, je ne peux te dire car j'ecris tellement au fil de mes envies du moment et surtout si peu de temps avant le mercredi que c'est également un mystère pour moi mdr. Je sais qu'il y a des lectrices qui sont pour et d'autres qui sont contre XD;_

_**Robespierre7 : **tout d'abord, merci de tes commentaires sur cette histoire! Heureuse qu'elle te plaise! Ah oui Dieu/Spock... euh comment te dire.. ben rien de plus. Tu as tout dit MDR; Il est vrai que dans cette seconde saison Ciel a changé et passe très vite d'un extrême à un autre. Quant au fait que Sébastian et Michael ne fassent plus qu'un, c'est une idée intéressante. Hehe._

_**Evanaissante : **__Oh oui tu vas le voir à l'oeuvre ton cher Ciel et crois moi qu'il va encore surprendre son monde! Moi aussi j'adore ce personnage si complexe, car avec lui toutes les possibilités sont permises. J'espere en tous les cas ne pas trop décevoir ta vision du personnage dans cette histoire ! _

_**Toroko-sama : **ah ca c'est sûr que si on avait autant de beaux garçons autour de nous on se reposerait les yeux au lieu de manqué de vomir chaque jour que Dieu fait tellement on est confronté à des cons! (ouai je m'emporte je sais! Cest du vécu mdr). Oui il est clair que la question que Lizzie pose ne l'a pas fait sourire le Micky hein! Reste à savoir ce qu'il va lui répondre maintenant hehe._

_**Celeste31 : **ma pauvre j'ai bien peur que ce pauvre Mickael ne s'etonne plus de rien et surtout pas du fait que l'autre se trouve toujours dans ses pattes... car entre nous : que foutait l'autre chieur sur ce marché? Oh oui beaucoup de questions en effet auxquelles tu auras des réponses tkt! Après dans quel ordre je ne saurais dire ! XD_

_**Poussin noir : **des moyens douteux? Jte promets que c'est pas moi qui ai commandé le fanart du Séby qui promet de se dessaper mdr. Tu sais que ta phrase sur le Lulu né dans un bar m'a fait peur? Imagine si tu avais mis "née" pendu. Nan Lizzie l'a pas loupé cette statue et sache bien que si on va à Bruxelles va falloir la trouver la tiote hein! Après faudra me débourrer de l'église...Bonne chance les filles! hehe. POURQUOI j'ai trouvé ce fanart de Michael hier hein? Et juste exactement comme dans mon histoire en plus xd. En tous cas ça t'a empeché d'avoir les idées claires n'est ce pas? Bon moi je préfère le Seby, et je te laisse Michael! Chacun le sien comme ça! Ah oui bientot dimanche où nous allons pouvoir revetir les habits de nos personnages favoris! _

_**MissSpocky :** bravo tu as posté ton com exactement en meme temps que le poussin noir : 19h51! 0-0 Oh pop pop pop pop! Ne pense SURTOUT pas que tu es un oie blanche hein! Tu te fourres des idées aussi truquées que le test dans la tête !Et d'ailleurs si tu en étais une je voudrais pas de toi! hehe. Moi jdr aller dans les églises, je l'y sens bien. Bon tu penses bien que si EN PLUS il y a un homme superbe et nu de sucroit à l'intérieur ça aide MDR; Bien évidemement que je laisse mes lecteurs sur leur faim ! Je pense à leur ligne tous les mercredis (tu vois que mes points angéliques sont en hausse!)_

_**Note de l'auteure : **500 reviews ! C'est énorme ! Merci du fond du coeur de suivre toujours cette histoire. Ca fait bien chaud au coeur tout ça!_

_**Passage Biblique**_

- Vous...vous m'ordonnez de tuer Agni, Bocchan...?

- Oui c'est exactement ça.

- Pour l'unique raison que j'apprécie sa personne?

- Ne me pose pas de question. Tu n'as qu'à obeir c'est tout. Va chercher Agni et fais le venir dans mon bureau. Je ne veux rien rater de tout ça. Fit le comte avec un sourire malsain.

- Et comment... dois-je m'y prendre?

- Je te laisse le choix Sébastian. Tu peux faire ça très vite si ça te chante ou faire durer le plaisir. Tu peux le faire de façon à ce qu'il meure sans savoir que c'est ta main qui l'a précipité dans l'autre monde, ou bien lui montrer ta vraie nature. Peut m'importe en fait. Tue le. C'est tout.

Le diable fixait Ciel avec des yeux perçants. Il fulminait de l'intérieur. A quoi jouait son maître? Agissait-il par jalousie ou cherchait-il à tester son obéissance, ou les deux? Agni devait-il vraiment devenir une victime collatérale de leur contrat ?

Le démon se dirigea vers la porte de sortie d'un pas hésitant. Il posa sa main sur la poignée en laiton et se retourna une dernière fois vers son maître, essayant de voir une faille, mais en vain. L'enfant ne scillait pas. Seule la détermination brillait dans ses yeux.

Sébastian se rendit donc lentement à la salle de jeux. Soma s'était amusé un moment dans cette pièce et nul doute que son majordome était maintenant occupé à y ranger tout le désordre. Il était donc seul à l'intérieur. Tant mieux, _se dit le diable_, ainsi il n'aurait pas à se creuser la cervelle pour séparer le maître de son domestique.

Il se permit donc d'entrer et y découvrit comme prévu, Agni remettant tout en ordre, voire un peu plus puisque, plumeau en main, il faisait la poussière.

- Ah! Monsieur Sébastian. Je fais la poussière comme ça demain matin, vous n'aurez pas à le faire! Fit avec enthousiasme le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Ah...merci. Répondit le démon.

- Qu'y a t-il Monsieur Sébastian. Vous paraissez soucieux?

- Ce n'est rien. Pourriez-vous m'accompagner, mon jeune maître, désire... s'entretenir avec vous.

- Oh oui bien évidemment. Je vous suis. Monsieur Ciel va bien?

- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui.

Le diable ouvrit donc le chemin à Agni jusqu'au bureau du comte Phantomhive. L'hindou le suivait avec un air inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami avec cet air là. Il semblait à la fois triste et soucieux. Il se demandait vraiment si il n'était rien arrivé de grave. Il ne se doutait absolument pas que la personne pour laquelle il aurait dû s'inquiéter c'était en réalité, lui.

Sébastian toqua à la porte du bureau de Ciel et entra. Le comte était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en cuir, un air aimable et accueillant sur son visage.

- Ah vous voilà Agni.

- Monsieur Sébastian m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

Ciel planta son regard implacable dans celui de son diable, confrontant alors le bleu au rouge.

- Agni. Que pensez-vous de l'obéissance que doit avoir un majordome envers son maître? Demanda l'enfant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Eh bien...Un majordome doit répondre à chacun des désirs de son maître, de façon à ce que celui-ci soit toujours satisfait. Il doit lui être dévoué corps et âme et faire totalement abstraction de sa propre personne pour veiller au bien être quotidien de celui qu'il sert.

- N'y a t-il pas des cas où il peut désobéir ? Demanda l'enfant avec curiosité.

- Non, sauf si la vie du maître est en danger et que pour lui sauver la vie il y est nécessaire de contrevenir à l'ordre donné.

- Mais si un ordre te paraît mauvais ou contraire à la morale?

- Je n'ai pas à juger les ordres de mon maître. Si cela ne risque pas d'affecter sa santé physique ou mentale, alors je dois obéir, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. J'ai une confiance aveugle dans le jugement de mon maître et je le servirai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

- Hummm. C'est une réponse satisfaisante. Tu as entendu Sébastian? Si tu souhaites être un majordome parfait, tu n'as donc aucune question à te poser, seulement à obéir. Et puis je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il me semble t'avoir déjà donné un ordre de ce genre. Dois-je te rappeler quel ordre je t'ai donné au manoir du Baron Kelvin?

- Non, Monsieur n'a pas besoin de me rappeler cet évènement.

- Tu sais donc ce que tu as à faire. Alors j'attends. Cela risque de se révéler intéressant? Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir demandé une tasse de thé. Je l'aurais sirotté en regardant le spectacle.

- Pourquoi souhaitiez vous me voir Monsieur Ciel? _Coupa Agni qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à cette conversation et aux questions du comte qui lui semblaient étranges._ _Est ce que Sébastian avait désobéi ? Voulait-il le punir?_

L'enfant se cala dans son fauteuil et attendit sans dire un mot de plus. Le diable hésitait. Certes cela ne lui avait pas posé de problèmes de conscience d'avoir mis le feu au manoir Kelvin et de tuer tous ces enfants. En tant que démon, il avait fait des choses ignobles. De rage, il avait tué un pauvre gosse il y a quelques mois. Mais là, c'était différent. Il avait des sentiments pour la personne qu'il devait éliminer et il devait avouer que le tuer lui coutait. Il ne voulait pas qu'Agni meurt et encore moins par sa main. Mais il ne pouvait pas désobéir à son maître. L'ordre de celui-ci était clair et net. On ne pouvait pas jouer sur les mots ou essayer de trouver la faille. Il ne pouvait pas non plus invoquer le fait que la mort de l'Hindou allait affecter le garçonnet. Aucun autre choix ne s'offrait à lui. Il le tuerait donc vite. Il ne voulait pas voir l'incompréhension et la déception dans les yeux de cet homme qu'il appréciait. Il décida de le tuer d'un seul coup derrière la tête, assené par derrière, comme un lâche...comme un traître.

Mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme on le voudrait et au moment où il avait levé la main, Agni tourna la tête. L'hindou le regarda d'un air doux et sourit. Sébastian su alors qu'il avait compris ses intentions. Comment, il ne le savait pas. Mais cet homme n'était pas ordinaire. Alors il avait peut être un sixième sens qui l'avait averti du danger.

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire Monsieur Sébastian. Promettez moi seulement de veiller sur mon Prince.

Le diable écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme aurait pu se défendre contre lui. Il possédait une force hors du commun capable de lui tenir tête. Alors pourquoi choisissait-il de se laisser tuer sans rien faire? Ne voulait-il pas rester en vie ?

- Pourquoi ? parvint à demander le démon.

- Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas dire non. Je vois dans vos yeux que vous ne voulez pas me tuer mais que vous n'avez pas le choix. Je ne sais pas ce qui pousse Monsieur Ciel a vouloir ma mort mais je garde confiance, en lui et en vous.

L'air serein de l'hindou déstabilisait totalement le démon qui regarda son maître avec incompréhension.

- Depuis quand dois-je répéter mes ordres Sébastian? Dois-je enlever mon cache œil pour ça?

- Pardonnez-moi Agni. Ce sera rapide, je vous le promets. N'aillez crainte, je m'engage à veiller sur le prince Soma.

Sans aucune conviction, Sébastian garda ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son ami et abattit son bras.

- Il suffit Sébastian! ARRETE! cria Ciel en se levant brusquement de son siège.

Surpris, le diable arrêta in extremis son geste à l'entente de ce contre-ordre. Il tourna la tête vers son maître, le tranchant de la main se trouvant à 2cm à peine de la gorge de Agni.

- Tu te demandes si je ne suis pas devenu fou j'imagine! Ricana Ciel quelque peu soulagé de voir que son diable avait de bons réflexes.

- Oui en effet. Répondit Sébastian complétement déboussolé.

- Connais tu le passage de la Bible avec Abraham, sur l'acte de foi parfait ?

- Les démons n'ont pas pour habitude de lire la Bible Bocchan. Répondit Sébastian, une pointe de méchanceté dans la voix.

- « Prends ton fils, ton unique que tu chéris, Isaac, et va t'en au pays de Moriyya et là tu l'offriras en holocauste sur une montagne que je t'indiquerai » Abraham fit ce que Dieu lui demandait. Et au dernier moment, alors qu'il allait sacrifier son propre enfant, l'Ange de Yahvé intervint et dit : « N'étends pas la main contre l'enfant! Ne lui fais aucun mal! Je sais maintenant que tu crains Dieu ». Récita l'enfant avec conviction.

- ….Vous... vouliez me mettre à l'épreuve ?

- Certes tu est loin d'être Isaac et je suis encore plus loin d'être Dieu, mais je voulais voir jusqu'où allait ta soumission envers moi. Jusqu'à présent, ça ne t'a jamais véritablement couté d'obéir à mes ordres. Maintenant je sais que ta fidélité à mon égard est sans limite. Pardonnez moi Agni, mon intention n'était pas de vous faire peur. Dit le comte sans ressentir réellement de regret.

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur. _Répondit tout simplement Agni et posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sébastian._ Je n'aurai jamais peur d'un Ami.

- Je ne sais quoi vous dire... dit le démon quelque peu gêné.

- Alors ne dites rien tout simplement.

- De toutes façons votre mort m'aurait faire vivre un enfer sur terre puisque j'aurais dû supporter les pleurs intarissables de Soma. _Soupira Ciel._ Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer Agni. J'ai encore quelque chose à dire à mon majordome.

- Très bien. Mais avant de partir rejoindre mon maître dans sa chambre, permettez moi de dire quelque chose. « Il ne faut regarder ni les choses, ni les personnes. Il ne faut regarder que dans les miroirs car les miroirs ne nous montrent que des masques »* Maintenant je vous laisse. Dit l'hindou en se penchant en avant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ciel fut intrigué par cette citation, mais finalement se dit qu'il aurait tout son temps pour y réfléchir plus tard. Il attendit donc que l'hindou sorte de la pièce et ferme la porte avant de reprendre la parole, mais le diable la lui coupa.

- Êtes-vous satisfait? Bocchan.

- Oui je le suis Sébastian. Certaines choses devaient être remises au clair.

- Vous n'avez donc plus _peur_ que j'ai un « ami » ?

- Ah ah ah. Sache bien Sébastian, que même si Agni feint le contraire, quelque chose s'est brisé entre vous aujourd'hui. Tu n'oseras plus jamais le regarder de la même façon et lui se méfiera de toi comme de moi désormais. Oh certes, il n'aura peut être pas peur pour sa propre vie, mais il se demandera si la prochaine fois je ne te demanderai pas de tuer son cher maître. La confiance est brisée et une amitié sans confiance n'existe pas. Car elle est comme du verre. Même si on fait tout son posible pour recoller au mieux les morceaux, il reste toujours des fissures, aussi minimes soient-elles!

- Je prendrai tout mon temps le jour où je me délecterai de votre âme My Lord. Tout mon temps. Répéta le démon en souriant vilainement.

- Ah mais j'y compte bien! Il ne manquerait plus que tu la gobes comme une huitre!

- J'espère que vous aurez mal. Cracha le diable.

- Est-ce que ceci est supposé me faire peur? Vas plutôt me préparer un thé.

- Huhu. Yes My Lord.

Alors que Sébastian sortait de la pièce, un éclair apparut dans le ciel suivit d'un bruyant coup de tonnerre. Ciel sursauta et tressailli. Il détestait l'orage.

- Et il paraît que ça va durer toute la nuit My Lord. Dit le démon avec sa voix la plus mielleuse juste avant de refermer la porte.

* Oscar Wilde.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Groumde : **en fait j'ai pensé à la scène du corset. Là aussi on commençait à s'imaginer tout un tas de trucs et bam c'était humoristique. J'aime bien ces petites chutes amusantes hehe. Ahh parler à la façon de Undertaker, en laissant le soin aux autres de découvrir ce qui se cache entre les lignes... c'est il est certain terriblement énervant mais en même temps ca met un peu de piment XD. En effet Elisabeth apparaît très courageuse et est surprenante dans un des chapitres du manga. On la découvre autrement et on comprend beaucoup de choses sur le pourquoi de cette personnalité frivole._

_**MissSnaky** : Alors je joue aux tests parce que ca m'amuse, mais je proteste farouchement quant aux résultats. Nan j'aime pas le champagne ni aucun alcool, donc je m'en fiche de ta bouteille hein! Tu vas le déballer ton four car tu m'as promis des gâteaux faits maison pour la Japan Expo ! C'est à toi de m'empiffrer non mais! Oui Ciel parle de la Bible... quand cela l'arrange et qui plus est il en utilise les passages pour son propre usage xd. J'aurai pu en effet tuer Agni d'ailleurs j'ai hésité longtemps sur son sort. Mais finalement j'ai décidé de lui faire jouer un autre rôle que celui d'être mort. Quant à Sébastian il ne pouvait désobéir à Ciel car c'est une des bases du pacte qu'ils ont conclu. Oui on ressent une certaine rancune dans les mots de Sébastian et une envie de revanche aussi !_

_**Ayumuri-chan : **ah oui tu avais prévu que je ne tuerai pas Agni? Bravo parce que même moi je l'avais pas prévu mdr. Tu me connaitrais mieux que moi? O*O (peur tout à coup moi). Il aurait en effet arrêté sur ordre de son maître. C'est dommage qu'on en ai pas discuté avant j'aurai pu faire trasch du coup mdr. C'est vrai que depuis la saison 2 on a l'impression que ces deux là ne peuvent plus se supporter et étonnamment qu'ils ne peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre également. _

_**Toroko-sama : **ah on peut dire que j'ai mis du temps à me décider sur le sort d'Agni! Mais oui il est sauvé pour le moment! Ohhh tu trouves que Sébastian est méchant avec Ciel? Pourtant ce sale gamin s'est bien joué de lui et si il y a une chose que le diable ne tolère pas c'est qu'on essaie de le doubler! Bien sûr que le démon lui souhaite de passer une très mauvaise nuit mdr._

_**The-Royal-Cat : **alors c'est moi qui te remercie! J'ai fait le calcul de tes lectures pour une seule journée et je dois dire que je suis impressionnée! Alors il est vrai que les lemons ne sont pas la priorité de cette histoire mais la saison 1 était tout de même fort sensuelle xd. La saison 2 est plus profonde et Ciel et Sébastian sont plus durs, plus brutaux, plus complexes peut être aussi. Ahh la partie avec le cirage de chaussures. Je dois dire que j'ai jubilé en imaginant VOS visages en écrivant la dernière ligne mdr. Alors oui Undertaker a quitté cette Terre. Je dois dire que j'ai en effet poussé loin le bouchon, mais c'était pour montrer que nul n'est à l'abri dans cette fic et que je n'hésiterai pas à tuer un personnage principal. Heheh. Oh mais que vois-je! Des menaces éhontées! Comment ça tu me transformerais en légumes ? Alors primo c'est pas bon et secondo pense que JAMAIS tu n'aurais la suite si tu faisais ça niark niark!_

_**Evanaissante : **je suis très contente que tu ais ressenti ce mélange de sentiments en lisant la partie précédente car il est évident que Ciel ressentait lui aussi tout ça. Sa froideur est souvent un rempart pour cacher ses faiblesses et sa noirceur n'est que le miroir de ses peurs. Car c'est bien ce qu'il a avoué indirectement à Sébastian. Il sait que sans son diable il n'est plus rien, juste un enfant brisé par une trop grande souffrance. Sa peur d'être abandonné le pousse dans les extrêmes. Quant au chocolat il serait de bon goût de partager avec ton humble auteure n'est-il pas? XD_

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **alors va savoir pourquoi j'ai vu Sébastian/Michael au lieu de Lucifer/Michael. Labsus révélateur? Mdr. Ah ça pour être différents ces deux là ils le sont! Je réfléchis encore à créer une histoire intime entre ces deux là, même si derrière une fan de Michael me tanne pour le garder pour elle toute seule MDR;_

_**Bissenshi : **Ciel peut apparaître bien incompréhensible pourtant il avoue à demi-mots ses peurs à Sébastian. Reste à notre démon de savoir lire entre les lignes!_

_**Celeste 31: **« l'autre chieur » lui va tellement tellement bien! Et tu ne sais pas encore à quel point mdr. Il est vrai que Ciel n'est pas apparu sous son meilleur jour et qu'il peut sembler détestable dans cette partie. On a en effet l'impression que Ciel et Sébastian s'éloignent et finiront par se détester. Mais ces deux là sont tellement complexes qu'on ne peut présager de comment évolueront leurs relations (même pas moi! mdr. Tout va dépendre de mon humeur du moment hehe);_

_**Etoile-Lead-Sama : **désolée de n'avoir pas ménagé ton tit coeur xd. Le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas te promettre de ne pas recommencer ! Je suis d'accord, Ciel a été assez pénible du début à la fin. Mais au final, c'est lui la victime car on sent dans ses mots, que la seule chose qu'il veut c'est s'assurer de l'attachement de son démon. Il a peur d'une chose : que Sébastian l'abandonne. Après le « pourquoi » c'est une autre histoire. J'ai des projets pour Agni désormais. Concernant les sentiments de Ciel, tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose et tu auras la réponse à ta question dans les chapitres qui vont suivre. Il est vrai que voir Ciel avec ses peurs est terriblement jouissif pour le démon et encore plus maintenant que l'autre lui a joué un mauvais coup!_

_**Mangapuryoru : **bien évidemment qu'il l'a mérité le Bocchan xd. Ohhh une fan de notre cher Ciel apparemment! Je pense que Sébastian ne le laissera pas aller dans tes bras pour le consoler hehe._

_**Poussin noir **: me laisser dans l'église avec le Lulu? Et tu comptes avoir la paix avec ça? MDR. Tu te fiches donc de la tranquillité d'esprit du pauvre prêtre de cette église que assurément j'emmerderai pour toucher cette statue? Eh ben il est beau le plumage blanc tiens! Agni joue le jeu de Ciel sans le savoir mais Ciel est un manipulateur. Et il a été très jouissif pour lui de voir à quel point Agni s'enfonçait dans son piège et y entrainait Sébastian en même temps. Tu as raison en disant que Agni est étonnant. D'ailleurs je t'ai déjà parlé de plusieurs de mes projets à son égard. Reste à savoir lequel je choisirai. _

**DEVIL INSIDE partie 2**

- Michaelis...

L'archange Michael soupira et s'assit aux cotés de la jeune fille. Il ne disait plus mot et regardait le Christ qui se trouvait au dessus de l'autel. Élisabeth attendait patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole. Elle ne savait dire pourquoi, mais la présence de cet homme l'apaisait. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de bien être et de protection. Elle se sentait bien à ses cotés. Elle ne ressentait pas cette attirance inexplicable et ce sentiment de désir incontrôlable comme envers Lucifer.

- Je connais cette personne il est vrai. Dit simplement l'ange.

- Euh... ce Lucifer m'a dit que...

- Tout ce qu'il dit n'est dit que pour créer la zizanie Mademoiselle. Il se sert des faiblesses des autres pour servir sa propre cause. Il a vu clair en vous, a trouvé votre faille et veut vous faire faire des choses mauvaises. Relisez la Bible. Alors vous verrez que les mots mielleux de cette créature sont tel le venin d'un serpent.

- Je... je voulais juste... je voulais seulement...

Élisabeth fondit soudain en larmes. Elle couvrit son visage de ses mains pour se cacher.

- Je ne veux pas être mauvaise... _reprit la jeune fille_, mais parfois je pense à faire des choses... des choses tellement ignobles.

- Comme quoi?

- Je souhaite la mort de quelqu'un. Je me vois le faire souffrir comme je souffre. Et je suis contente de ça. Est-ce que je serai punie?

- Avoir de mauvaises pensées c'est humain. Cela ne fait pas forcément de vous une fille méchante. Les humains sont de faibles créatures et ce qui fait malheureusement le bonheur des démons. Mais faites attention, jeune fille, le fossé entre la pensée et le passage à l'acte n'est pas grand. Le sauter peut s'avérer bien facile, surtout quand une créature telle que Lucifer vous porte dans ses bras pour y arriver.

L'archange sortit un joli mouchoir en dentelle de sa poche de veste et le tendit à Élisabeth qui le regarda avec étonnement. Voyant le désarroi de la jeune fille, Michael essuya doucement les sillons mouillés sur son visage.

- Et si vous me racontiez tout? Lui demanda t-il en souriant franchement.

La marquise le remercia pour sa prévenance et se mit à tortiller le mouchoir délicat entre ses doigts. Elle fit donc le récit de son histoire à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, comme si il était un ami de longue date. Un ami sur lequel elle pouvait compter pour la consoler et en qui elle avait toute confiance. Elle lui expliqua son amour transi pour Ciel pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie. Elle lui raconta ses soupçons sur le fait que son fiancé aime son majordome. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait changé. Que sa joie et son innocence s'étaient envolées pour faire place à la jalousie et à la colère. Qu'elle était devenue comme ces femmes qu'elles détestaient : taciturne, maussade, triste. Qu'elle avait perdu ses couleurs. Elle n'eut pas honte de lui avouer qu'elle nourrissait envers Sébastian Michaelis une haine qui s'agrandissait de jours en jours. Que oui, elle était venue dans cette église avec des idées monstrueuses et qu'elle avait compter sur lui pour se venger de cet être vêtu de noir qui lui avait ravi le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait.

L'ange l'écouta sans faire de commentaires, sans la juger. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle ait terminé et lorsque ce fut fait, il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Vous vous sentez désemparée, abandonnée, trahie. Mais regardez autour de vous. Regardez et écoutez.

Lizzie regarda autour d'elle et soudain, c'était comme si les personnes présentes dans l'église ne murmuraient plus, mais parlaient à voix haute. Elle entendit leurs prières, entendit leurs pleurs. Elle sut que telle personne avait perdu son mari et se retrouvait seule pour élever ses 4 enfants, que telle autre avait un fils parti à la guerre, qu'une autre encore était enceinte et se retrouvait à la rue.

- Vous voyez. On trouve toujours plus malheureux que soi. Il suffit de vouloir regarder. S'apitoyer sur soi et haïr c'est faire preuve d'égoïsme envers la vie. Car le temps que l'on perd à ça, on ne le passe pas à vivre. Le temps passe vite mademoiselle. Alors autant faire en sorte qu'il passe le mieux possible.

- Je sais... mais c'est difficile. Tout ce que vous dites est vrai. Mais je me sens tellement mal...

- Vous vous sentez mal et c'est normal. Mais n'oubliez jamais cela : "lorsque Dieu ferme une porte, il ouvre toujours une fenêtre."

- Vous êtes si bon avec moi. Pourquoi?

- Parce que je me sens un peu responsable de votre tristesse.

- Comment ça?

- Aucune importance. Mais sachez bien que je serai toujours là pour vous aider. Venez seulement ici, allez face à cette statue et dite mon prénom. Je viendrai pour vous. Dit l'archange en montrant du doigt une statue de lui-même terrassant le dragon.

- C'est l'archange Michael?

- Oui c'est lui en effet.

- Et le **dragon** en dessous c'est Lucifer?

- Oui c'est lui qui se prend la pâté de sa vie! Lulu le dragon! Ah ah.

- Vous êtes un ange Michael.

- Euh... comment le savez-vous? demanda le jeune homme un peu gêné.

La marquise se mit à rire franchement.

- Ce que vous êtes drôle. Mais merci.

- Je vous en pr...

Soudain l'homme aux cheveux auburn scruta autour de lui les sens en éveil.

- Que se passe t-il Michael? Demanda Lizzie avec inquiétude.

- Restez derrière moi, ne dites rien surtout. Ne prenez pas la parole et ne répondez pas aux questions. Ne regardez pas l'homme qui se dirige vers nous dans les yeux. Restez seulement derrière moi.

- Mais... c'est le prêtre de cette église ?

- Oui, mais plus seulement.

- Que dites vous? demanda Élisabeth qui ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait chez le curé.

- Faites ce que je vous ai dit et tout se passera bien. Répondit l'archange en se plaçant devant Lizzie pour lui faire un bouclier.

Le prêtre s'approcha avec un sourire franc. Au passage, il ramassa un papier sur le sol, qu'un visiteur avait sans doute laissé tomber, et le mis dans sa poche.

- Ahhh ces gens qui ne respectent rien. Ils prennent même les lieux saints pour des caniveaux! Pfff. Soupira le prêtre en tendant la main à Michael en signe de bienvenue.

- Je me demande ce que tu sais du respect des lieux saints, toi ! Dit le jeune homme d'une voix calme en gardant ses mains le long du corps.

- Ohh mais je suis un homme de Dieu.

L'archange se mit en colère.

- Tu n'es pas un homme, et encore moins un homme de notre Seigneur! Inutile de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Tu sais ce que je suis et je sais ce que tu es.

- Ah ah ah ah. Tu sais _ce_ que je suis mais sais-tu _qui_ je suis?

- Non.

- Ahhh je me disais bien. C'est pareil pour moi. Je ne connais pas ton nom.

- Et c'est très bien comme ça. Une chose m'intrigue. Comment as-tu pu posséder une personne comme ça et comment peux tu te pavaner ici ? C'est un lieu béni de Dieu!

- Et alors? Ce curé _aime_ beaucoup les petits enfants. Alors ne penses-tu pas qu'il soit pourri jusqu'à la moelle? Le posséder a été d'une facilité déconcertante! Quant à me « pavaner » dans cette petite église, je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherait! Qu'est ce qui a empêche cette ordure de passer du bon temps avec les enfants de chœur? Il semblerait que _ton_ Dieu ferme les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, y compris dans sa maison!

- N'insulte pas mon Dieu ni ici, ni ailleurs, ou, qui que tu sois, je te le ferai amèrement regretter!

Michael n'avait plus rien de cet homme gentil au visage doux, mais ressemblait désormais bel et bien à celui qui avait combattu et battu Lucifer. Le curé recula, impressionné par l'aura qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Il sut alors que ce n'était pas un ange ordinaire et se dit que le combattre ne serait pas une bonne idée du tout. Il décida de porter son attention sur la jeune fille qui se cachait derrière.

- Dommage que tu ne sois pas un petit garçon ma mignonne. Je suis certain que la vieille merde que je possède aurait adoré te donner un cours particulier de catéchisme hehehehe.

- Laisse la tranquille misérable. Elle est sous ma protection.

- Chasse gardée alors?

L'ange ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Discuter avec ces créatures, c'était leur donner de l'importance. Et Michael savait que la chose qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas un démon de grande envergure. Il avait possédé une âme faible et pervertie parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

L'archange aurait aimé détruire cette monstruosité sur le champs, mais il ne voulait pas se révéler à Élisabeth et malgré le fait que ce prêtre était une ordure, il n'avait pas le droit de décider à la place de Dieu en le faisant mourir. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser ce démon dans ce corps humain. Il allait sans doute, si ce n'était déjà fait, se servir de son statut de prêtre pour commettre les pires horreurs. Prêcher le pécher à la messe, profiter sexuellement de femmes ou d'enfants, torturer psychologiquement voire pousser au suicide des personnes venues se confesser et demander secours; les possibilités ne manquaient pas !

- Tu te pâmais devant la statue de Lucifer toute à l'heure hein gamine? Tu le trouvais beau? Mais tu sais je suis bien plus beau que lui! Laisse moi me montrer à toi sous mon vrai jour et là tu pourras jouir ma belle! Hummm tu verras comme tu te toucheras! Tu vas mouillée comme une putain !Tu t'es déjà masturbée? ricana le démon en s'adressant à Élisabeth toujours cachée derrière l'archange.

Elle avait mis ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre, et fermé les yeux pour ne rien voir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas donner à la chose une occasion de lui faire du mal.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas t'adresser à elle! menaça le jeune homme.

- Et tu vas faire quoi hein? Me tuer? Ici? Mais vas y! Je t'en prie. Répands le sang d'un être humain dans une église, devant les yeux de la Marie et de son rejeton! Vas y, contreviens au plus sacré des commandements de ton Dieu! Ah ah ah. Et qui plus est, crois bien que je ne me laisserai pas faire. Il y a d'autres personnes ici. J'en vois une ou deux qui me plait bien d'ailleurs. Je peux m'amuser à toutes les posséder avant que tu ne me détruises. C'est ça que tu veux? Un être comme toi ne veut certainement pas ternir son plumage en répandant le sang ici n'est ce pas?Vas y si tu as des couilles NOM DE DIEU ah ah ah ARHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

La tête du curé vola soudain dans les airs pour aller s'écraser mollement sur l'autel, laissant au passage de longues trainées de sang. Des cris stridents se firent alors ressentir et un mouvement de panique s'empara des quelques personnes encore présentes dans l'église. Lizzie elle-même, entendit les hurlements et s'agrippa à Michael.

L'archange quant à lui, qui avait suivi la trajectoire de la tête, reprit ses esprits et tourna finalement la tête pour voir d'où était parti le coup. Il vit Lucifer se limer tranquillement les ongles.

- Ben quoi? Demanda l'ange déchu en haussant les épaules.

- Toi? Que fiches tu ENCORE ici? Cracha Michael.

- Ben comme tu vois, je coupe des têtes.

- Pauvre fou. Tu es cependant un être surprenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu interviennes pour venger le nom de Dieu.

- Nieh? Je m'en fous de ça! Je suis intervenu parce que ce boubourse, cette merde à pattes a osé dire qu'il était plus beau que moi! PLUS BEAU QUE MOI ! Franchement a t-on entendu pire absurdité que celle-ci ? Ces gens là ont-ils seulement vu une glace depuis leur naissance ! Je ne pouvais pas en mon âme et conscience, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, laisser passer une telle ineptie!

- Je vois... ça m'aurait étonné aussi que tu fasses quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour toi même... soupira Michael.

- Alors Miss, vous lui avez parlé du Séby? Il va vous aider l'autre? Demanda joyeusement Lucifer en montrant Michael de son doigt parfaitement manucuré.

- Fiche lui la paix ! J'aide cette jeune fille à revenir dans le droit chemin en évinçant de son esprit les mauvaises pensées que tu as fait germer parce que tu es un fouteur de merde!!

- Oh I'm Shocking ! Par Saint Lucifer*, heureusement que tu ne dois pas dire de grossièretés ici ! Oh il est inutile d'ouvrir des yeux comme grands comme des soucoupes mon ange, il existe ce Saint ! Pffff, en tous cas ma pauvre fille, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne veuille pas bouger ses fesses flasques pour vous aider. Vous avez devant vous une énorme fainéasse !

- Je ne suis pas une fainéa...

Michael et Élisabeth se mirent à renifler. Assurément ça sentait le brulé. Après le lancer de tête « made in Lulu », l'église était déserte. Même les pigeons avaient quitté le « navire ». Le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn se tourna alors vers l'autel et vit que le feu avait pris au drap qui le recouvrait. La tête sanguinolente qui trônait dessus avait fait tomber tous les candélabres et des cierges étaient étalés partout. Du coup ça flambait joyeusement là dedans et une fumée noirâtre se répandait doucement mais surement dans tout l'édifice et noircissait même les pieds du Christ triomphant, qui, si cela continuait, n'allait plus l'être bien longtemps, puisque la statue était en bois.

Affolé, l'archange se propulsa à toute vitesse pour éteindre le feu. L'ange déchu de son côté arborait un sourire vainqueur.

- Quel superbe strike quand même ! Se félicita Lucifer.

* Saint Lucifer : Lucifer de Cagliari était un évêque et une chapelle a été construite en son honneur dans une Cathédrale portant le nom de Cathédrale Sainte-Marie de Cagliari. Vous pensez bien qu'il en a pas fallu plus à l'autre chieur pour plus se sentir! Hehe.

_Pitite question de l'auteure : alors voilà j'aimerais connaître votre point de vue sur Lucifer. Le voyez-vous comme un personnage complètement comique ou au contraire comme un ignoble personnage ? _


	43. Chapter 43

_**Robespierre7 : **il y a très souvent de la tension entre Ciel et Sébastian et avouons que c'est ce qui nous régale le plus mdr (tu crois qu'on est sadiques?) Si tu comptes sur le Lulu pour rétablir l'ordre je vais commencer à me faire du soucis pour toi... MDR; Un fan club de Lucifer. Tu sais que j'ai failli m'étouffer de rire en lisant ça? Je pensais à sa tête si lui te lisait. Imagine qu'il existe et qu'il lise vos reviews? 0-0. Après tout certains disent qu'ils l'ont rencontré..._

_**MissSnacky **: tu préfères donc les vilains garçons? M'etonne pas tiens! Mais méfie toi, Michael n'est peut etre pas aussi sage qu'il n'y paraît pour le moment! Et n'oublie pas que c'est quand meme lui qui a été assez balèze pour dégommer le Lulu! En parlant de Lucifer. Tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai posé cette question ? Eh bien je dirais que lorsque deux choix paraissent bons on prend les deux non? hehehe. C'est comme quand on est devant deux desserts en fait XD. Mais en fait j'avais une autre idée derriere la tête en posant la question! Les réponses ont influencé le chapitre que je suis en train d'ecrire. Heeee oui! Rien n'est JAMAIS innocent avec moi niark niark. Ah j'imagine bien que tu as pensé à moi en lisant « lulu le dragon ». D'ailleurs qui avait pensé que « Le Dragon » était mon vrai nom? _

_**Sucrette : **un gros méchant pas beau de Disney. Hadès dans Hercule? Ça lui correspondrait très bien ca! L'autre est hilarant et pourtant quelle saloperie mdr. Sauf qu'il y aurait une sacrée différence : Lucifer est très beau hehe. Ahh tu auras la réponse concernant Lizzie dans très peu de temps! Je te remercie pour tes mots. Je suis contente que tu lises toujours cette histoire. J'espère que le chapitre qui suit te plaira aussi! Hehe._

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **je crois que si Lucifer te lisait il t'embrasserait (maintenant reste à savoir si tu irais jusque là mdr). Merci pour le livre! J'aime beaucoup tout ce qui touche aux anges et aux démons; cela permet souvent d'avoir d'autres visions de toutes ces choses auxquelles on n'a pas encore de réponses. C'est bien d'avoir d'autres points de vues!_

_**Toroko-Sama : **pourquoi des gars comme Michael n'existent pas? Eh bien parce qu'on vit dans un monde injuste? Parce que sinon il faudrait agrandir les églises? Mdr; Oui dans la Bible Michael a vaincu Lucifer (le dragon) et l'a précipité dans les abysses infernales. Je t'avoue que ça m'a fait aussi beaucoup de bien de massacrer ce sale pervers! Je vois que tu as quand même gardé en tête que le Lulu il avait bien fait chier mdr._

_**Celeste31 : **petit secret (« Lulu le Dragon » c'est mon surnom mdr. Et comme Hitchcock je me glisse souvent dans mes chapitres XD) Oui il est vrai que Michael perd tous ses moyens lorsque l'autre est dans les parages. Mais parfois je me dis que l'autre doit être tellement pénible qu'il doit être difficile, même pour un ange de garder son sang froid. Et puis j'aime bien le voir s'énerver Michael hehe. Concernant le Lulu, ben … je pense que tu vas bientôt changer d'avis Hey hey!_

_**Evanaissante : **voilà autre chose, tu veux que Elisabeth fasse du copinage avec Lucifer? O-O. Pourquoi je commence à m'inquiéter? Tu as cerné le personnage de Lucifer et je te félicite. Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai. Ce n'est pas un personnage comique au sens littéral du terme. Il en est même bien loin! Merci de tes encouragements! Je t'avoue qu'au départ j'avais un peu peur que le thème « anges et démons » ne soit trop barbant. Si cela te plait j'en suis ravie!_

_**The Royal Cat : **oh toi si tu commences à faire ce genre de prières tu vas mal tourner mdr. Dis ça à un curé tiens (mais pas pédo hein 0-0). Aimer de plus en plus Lucifer. Tu crois que si l'Église lisait ça elle nous exorciserait toutes les deux ?XD_

_**Etoile Lead Sama : **c'est vrai que Michael réagit au quart de tour lorsque Lucifer est dans le coin xd. Mais faut dire que l'autre est tout de même exaspérant. J'imagine avec bonheur la tête que Michael fait à chaque fois qu'il voit Lucifer rabouler et je dois dire que je m'amuse beaucoup!hehe. Je suis d'accord pour Elisabeth, elle est profondément blessée. Oh oui je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire à propos de Lucifer ! Lui aussi souffre d'être rejeté, seulement, lui, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ne soit pas mauvais mdr._

_**Poussin noir : **je vois que tu protestes énergiquement pour Michael hein! Comme si le fait de ternir son plumage allait empêcher quoique ce soit mdr. Tu t'imagines qu'en ne répondant pas à ma question sur le Lulu tu es bien partie pour voir ton souhait exhaussé? Ah ah ah. Et il te fait penser à qui ce démon merdique? Je vois qu'à chaque fois que je parle du Lulu tu trouves toujours des similitudes avec une autre Lulu. PENDU. Je ne suis pas aussi chieuse que l'autre non mais! Même si Lulu le dragon c'est moi. Mais tu n'as cependant pas remarqué un truc que j'avais mis pour te faire enrager. Je t'éclaire : « le dragon en dessous de Michael c'est Lulu le dragon ». En dessous de Michael. Rooooooohhh. M'en fout j'ai pas de plumage blanc moi hehe ! Ta mise en garde pour mes lectrices c'est pour la partie de ce soir? MDR. Tu espères encore une rédemption pour elles? Tssa! Oui à « Dragon fou amis zazous » et il en est bien content! (je te rappelle que tu es mon amie la plus proche XD)._

_**Note de l'auteure : **tout d'abord merci à toutes d'avoir répondu à ma tite question sur le Lulu (sauf le poussin noir qui a fait sa mauvaise tête COMME D'HABITUDE et je ne la félicite pas. D'ailleurs je vais finir par faire un MichaelXLucifer bien trash en one shot je le sens tiens! ). Je vois en tous cas avec plaisir que j'ai réussi mon pari à savoir : faire aimer un des personnages le plus cruel mais aussi le plus compliqué de cette histoire XD. _

_Sur ce bonne lecture !_

_**NUIT ORAGEUSE**_

- Le dessous du lit est-il confortable my Lord? Ricana le démon.

Sébastian s'était mis à genoux et s'était penché pour regarder sous la couche de son jeune maître, qui enroulé dans sa couverture, grelottait de peur. L'orage était violent et le vent s'était mêlé de la partie. Les bourrasques puissantes faisaient claquer les volets en bois sur les vitres. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel et le bruit suivait de peu la lumière, signe que l'orage était juste au dessus de la demeure Phantomhive. Ciel en avait eu assez de jouer les braves en restant dans son lit. Aussi avait-il préféré opter pour se mettre en dessous.

- J'ai bien peur que cela soit une bien maigre protection face à la colère des cieux Bocchan. _S'amusa le diable_. Allons, sortez de là.

Il tendit une main vers l'enfant qui la repoussa avec violence.

- Fiche moi la paix. Bouda Ciel.

- Quelle mauvaise ail vous êtes...ne soyez donc pas si têtu. Vous préférez rester caché sous votre lit comme un couard ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Sébastian. Et que fais-tu ici? Tu m'as entendu t'appeler? Non. De plus n'étais-ce pas toi qui te réjouissais à l'avance de la nuit horrible que j'allais passer? Alors quand je crierai « pot de chambre» tu sortiras de sous le lit!

- Oserais-je dire à Monsieur que celui qui est sous le lit en ce moment même ce n'est pas moi ? Aurais-je l'audace de pousser la comparaison plus loin sans risquer sa colère ?

- Tais toi donc et va t'en! Ordonna le comte rouge de honte en comprenant jusqu'où Sébastian voulait « pousser la comparaison ».

Le majordome soupira. En effet, il avait attendu avec grande impatience que la nuit vienne. Car il savait que son maître allait être amoindri. Toute la journée il s'était secrètement réjouis de pouvoir se moquer de lui et se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir avec Agni. Mais dans la nuit, il avait senti l'angoisse du garçonnet et il en avait ressenti un certain malaise. Il lui paraissait que le lien qui les unissait s'était renforcé avec le « cauchemar » et la résurrection de l'enfant. Il aurait pu croire le contraire, Ciel étant devenu plus dur et plus sombre. Mais bizarrement, il se sentait plus proche qu'avant du jeune comte. Il était certain que Ciel ressentait la même chose et que cela le perturbait au moins autant que lui.

Sentant la détresse du jeune garçon, il s'était finalement décidé à aller le rejoindre dans ses appartements pour le soulager. Oh il ne s'attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux. Il connaissait bien la tête de mule qui lui servait de maître depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait devoir user de stratagèmes et de ruses et puiser dans ses réserves de patience pour l'amadouer.

C'était donc à genoux, un merveilleux sourire au lèvres qu'il tendit une main gantée mais non moins gracieuse vers ce chat cracheur, qui faute de griffes et de crocs possédait une langue des plus acérée.

- Vous avez l'intention de rester comme ça toute la nuit Bocchan?

- Et qui ca gênera hein? Cracha l'enfant.

- Personne il est vrai. Mais si je puis me permettre, Monsieur n'est pas à son avantage dans cette position. Ahhh il est loin le Comte de Phantomhive...soupira le majordome un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Et que me proposes-tu de mieux?

Le diable mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et réfléchit.

- Humm. Eh bien deux possibilités s'offrent à moi : ou je vais avec vous sous le lit. Dans ce cas là, je pense que vous et moi aurons l'air fin là dessous. Je mets également une croix définitive sur ma fierté. La seconde solution serait de vous trainer hors de cette pseudo cachette et de rester avec vos côtés jusqu'à ce que l'orage soit passé.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu cela?

- Je ne serais pas le majordome de la famille Phantomhive, si je n'arrivais pas à calmer mon maître un soir d'orage!

L'enfant inspira puis expira. Il finit ensuite par prendre la main tendue de son diable qui le tira doucement de sous le lit.

- « Plonger au fond du gouffre, enfer ou Ciel qu'importe »*. Murmura Ciel.

- Que dites-vous Bocchan?

- Rien...Et maintenant? Tu vas rester au lit avec moi alors? Ricana le garçonnet en fixant effrontément son diable alors qu'il se remettait dans son lit.

- Uniquement si le jeune maître souhaite ma présence dans sa couche.

- Il la souhaite.

- A la bonne heure. Souhaite-t-il un lait chaud avec du miel également?

- Non, le feu des enfers est assez pour me réchauffer.

- Il ne faudrait pas que cela donne la fièvre à Monsieur.

Ciel tira sur la cravate de son majordome pour l'amener à lui.

- Mon corps ne craint plus de monter en température démon. Il ne tient plus qu'à toi de le faire transpirer.

Sébastian ricana et passa ses mains sous la chemise de nuit de son jeune maître. Ses doigts gantés glissaient avec facilité sur la peau douce du garçonnet qui le regardait faire avec amusement mais qui ne pouvait toutefois empêcher sa peau de prendre la chair de poule sous ces touchers diaboliques.

Il ne put non plus contrôler ses soupirs lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son majordome le basculer sur le dos pour ensuite aller embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Sébastian tenait l'enfant aux hanches alors que sa bouche continuait sa sournoise progression. Il passa ses lèvres sur les bourses puis embrassa délicatement le pénis encore imberbe tendu par le désir. Quelquefois il s'interrompait pour regarder le garçonnet, pour l'observer dans le plaisir.

Il se demandait ce qu'il préférait : voir ce gamin gémir ou le gouter. Certainement aimait-il les deux, se dit-il.

Le diable plaça son jeune amant sur le ventre et troussa sa chemise au-dessus de deux petites cuisses plus blanches que l'albâtre. Puis après les avoir placées dans le plus grand écartement possible, il examina un instant le petit orifice que Ciel lui présentait.

Il commença par introduire un doigt au bord de l'anus qu'il chatouilla légèrement et y porta sa bouche à plusieurs reprises en prononçant entre ses dents certaines paroles luxurieuses. De ses deux mains, il mania longtemps et avec lubricité le derrière de son jeune maître, l'écartant, le resserrant avant d'y porter à nouveau sa bouche.

- Ahhh soupirait le diable en extase. Existe t-il dans ce monde fessier plus doux, plus délicat et plus joli que celui-ci ? Comme il me manquera de pouvoir m'y introduire lorsque vous ne serez plus là.

Ciel l'entendait se « _manualiser_ » derrière lui pour se lubrifier, produisant des petits bruits mouillés tout à fait obscènes.

- Ouvrez vous My Lord, écartez bien.

Ciel le sentait s'appuyer directement sur son trou mais sans aller plus loin. Il sentait pourtant, à la dureté de sa virilité que le démon avait atteint le point de non retour. Le désir du diable était palpable et il était évident qu'il se retenait de le prendre vigoureusement.

- Couchez-vous sur le dos maintenant. Oui... ainsi... les jambes bien écartées, les fesses un peu relevées et le trou le plus entrouvert qu'il vous sera possible. Susurra le démon très excité par la docilité étonnante de son jeune maître.

Le comte obéit sans protester et quelques instants plus tard, il sentait le pénis impérieux et épais de son diable le remplir. Comme il était chaud, comme il était dur, se dit Ciel alors que Sébastian lui labourait les reins et qu'il le sentait aller et venir entre ses cuisses luisantes de sueur.

Alors qu'il le prenait, Sébastian scella leurs lèvres et engouffra profondément sa langue dans la bouche de son maître pour recueillir le moindre de ses soupirs.

Assurément Ciel eut chaud cette nuit là et l'orage n'eut que peu d'importance. Les bruits du tonnerre n'étaient plus que bruits de fond, surpassés qu'ils étaient pas les cris et gémissements du Comte Phantomhive.

*_ Je remercie EVANAISSANTE car elle m'a permis de savoir d'où venait cette citation ! __Charles BAUDELAIRE (1821-1867): Le voyage. "Plonger au fond du gouffre, Enfer ou Ciel, qu'importe ? Au fond de l'Inconnu pour trouver du nouveau"._


	44. Chapter 44

_**Poussin noir concernant le Lulu : **__Oui j'ai bien fait les choses. Plus dure sera la chute. Et ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire le contraire. En fait quand on a parlé du dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit, j'ai senti chez toi une sorte de déception, non parce que tu le voyais comme un bon gars, mais parce que tu avais l'impression de t'être faite avoir depuis le début. « Déguisé en ange de lumière, avec toute la horde des mauvais esprits, il parcourt et envahit la terre profondément, afin d'y effacer le nom de Dieu et de Son Christ, et de voler, tuer et perdre de la mort éternelle les âmes destinées à la couronne de la gloire éternelle ». Rien n'est plus vrai que ce qui est écrit là. Pour revenir à la partie : tu serais restée à zieuter l'orage alors que tu aurais eu un Séby sous la couette? 0-0. Quant au one shot que tu veux tellement lire...oserais-je dire que je sens poindre une envie de lire des choses « Rosiesque »? pendu. Ben bravo! _

_**Agelina-Michaelis :** ben en fait meme pas mdr. J'ai seulement vu la bande annonce de ce film. Je me suis dit que ca pouvait être une idée xd. Je m'inspire de tout ce que je vois et de tout ce que je vis pour écrire je dois dire. Merci en tous les cas! _

_**Toroko- Sama : **merci beaucoup de tes encouragements la Miss! Alors l'histoire du « pot de chambre » c'est très simple. C'est une vieille expression. « Quand je crierai pot de chambre tu sortiras de dessous le lit » : en fait dans le temps, le tout à l'égout n'existait pas comme aujourd'hui et dès lors on mettait un pot de chambre en dessous du lit au cas où dans la nuit...Donc ben c'est devenu une expression qui envoie chier en quelque sorte mdr. Et le Seby se moque de Ciel parce que en l'occurence pour le moment celui qui est sous le lit... ben c'est lui XD. Concernant la citation, disons qu'elle montre bien l'état d'esprit de Ciel. Je l'aurai bien vu dire ce genre de chose avec un air désabusé. _

_**Groumde : **je suis assez d'accord, on ne sait plus qui est le plus démoniaque entre Ciel et Sébastian. J'en ai pris conscience dans le manga, au moment où Ciel ordonne à son diable de bruler le manoir du baron Kelvin avec les enfants. On a l'impression que le démon essaie de le raisonner à un moment donné, de le remettre sur les rails. Mais Ciel se laisse emporter par ses émotions et sa souffrance. On le voit à nu. Perdu. L'espace d'un instant on se demande meme si cela ne coute pas au diable de tuer les enfants. Mais quand on le voit sortir du manoir avec Ciel dans ses bras et ce sourire vainqueur sur son visage, alors on comprend qu'il a reussi son coup : plonger encore plus son maître dans les ténèbres. _

_**Ayumuri-chan : **eh oui c'était un vrai lemon mdr. Pas vilain petit tour cette fois ci ! hehe. Ciel est un personnage rempli de contradictions. Il est à la fois un enfant et un adulte. Ses réactions sont troublantes et déconcertantes. Même son diable ne sait pas toujours prévoir ses réactions et je crois que cela l'attire. Les moments où Ciel se met à nu sont rarissimes et lorsqu'il le fait on est souvent décontenancé. Son démon y compris parce qu'il ne sait jamais si c'est du lard ou du cochon xd. Je suis ravie que ce lemon t'ai plu!_

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **aurais-tu toi aussi ressenti la chaleur de la pièce? J'avoue qu'au départ je me suis demandée si j'allais mettre les mots que j'avais choisi ou les troquer contre d'autres plus soft. Mais finalement j'ai décidé de les laisser tels qu'ils étaient à l'origine. A quoi je pensais quand j'ecrivais? Eh bien si je te disais que je m'investis mentalement dans chacun des chapitres et que je (hum) visionne les choses que j'ecris? Donc tu as révé du Lulu et tu faisais un pari avec lui pour faire clamser des gens? 0-0. Je denie toute responsabilité hein! MDR. Je confirme l'eglise ne peut plus rien du tout! XD._

_**Robespierre7 : **pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as choisi à quel Saint te vouer? 0-0. Oh que oui qu'il est narcissique le bougre! Penses-tu que Michael leverait le doigt pour intégrer son fan club ? MDR; Manquerait plus que ça! Je viens d'écrire une partie avec un Lulu en très grande forme. Ce chapitre arrivera bientôt. Je me demande si tu auras toujours la meme opinion de lui après l'avoir lu! hehehe._

_**Evanaissante : **je te remercie une fois de plus pour l'auteur de la citation. J'avoue que j'ai le souvenir des mots mais pas des noms. Alors les phrases s'entassent dans ma tête mais n'ont plus aucune source... pendu. La fin de la phrase est également interessante! « Au fond de l'inconnu pour trouver du nouveau ». Cela est tellement vrai concernant le Ciel de cette fic._

_**Celeste 31 : **je suis sûre que comme moi tu n'aimes pas les personnes lissent et trop sages. Il faut dire qu'elles sont ininteressantes au possible non? hehe. Ahhh le Lulu.. que te dire à part qu'il va être présent tout au long de cette histoire. Ah oui je t'ai fait rougir? Il est vrai que les mots que j'ai utilisé étaient volontairement crus. Je voulais retranscrire un peu les dialogues des libertins qui utilisaient des mots dans les ébats amoureux que nous considéront aujourd'hui comme grossiers, voire outrageants. Si tu as rougis en lisant cette partie alors j'en suis ravie! XD;_

_**Xflox : **je te remercie! Ce sont vos encouragements qui me motivent à écrire! Ils sont ma récompense apres chaque partie! Merci donc! Oui l'attitude de Sébastian peut surprendre. XD. Je me suis inspirée de cet épisode lorsque Ciel a perdu aux échecs et que Sébastian se retrouve être le majordome du roi. Eh bien alors que Ciel n'arrive pas à lacer ses chaussures, ce diable se précipite (comme si il était resté aux aguets derriere la porte) pour l'aider (même si l'autre l'envoie littéralement bouler) C'est comme si Sébastian voulait être indispensable à son jeune maître pour mieux se l'attacher. _

**_Etoile-Lead-Sama : _**_en effet on peut dire que l'orage est bien vite oublié. Mais moi qui n'aime pas l'orage je me dis que si j'avais un Sébastian pour me distraire je les apprécierai beaucoup plus XD; Je vois que la docilité on ne peut plus étonnante de Ciel t'a interpelée. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas coutume de le voir aussi obeissant! Mais comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, il y a trouvé son compte après tout! Quant à notre brave Baudelaire, il a eu de la chance ! Je me souvenais de la phrase mais pas du tout de son auteur XD. Merci à Evanaissante d'avoir une meilleure mémoire des noms que moi! Une derniere chose concernant Sébastian : le chapitre qui suit est riche en révélations hey hey!_

_**MissSpocky** : m'en fout que tu ais des problèmes avec la cuisinière! Je veux mes gateaux promis point! Bon concernant le pot de chambre, lis la réponse que j'ai donnée à Toroko XD. Disons que Ciel sait se soumettre quand il faut. Un peu comme un chat qui se couche sur le dos pour obtenir sa boite de thon préférée hehe. Ahhh la poésie. On ne peut pas dire que j'en fasse vraiment preuve dans les parties que je viens d'ecrire mdr. Car OUI j'ai gardé mon avance ! En parlant des "comme d'habitude" j'en ai eu recemment! Quel bonheur ! ps : ce n'est malheureusement plus MON Michael...on m'empeche d'en faire ce que j'en veux... mais bon je m'en fiche XD._

_**TUTTO POTENTE**_

Michael avait réussi à sauver sa petite église et à faire disparaître toutes traces de l'horreur qui s'y était produite. Oh bien sûr, le démon qui avait possédé le prêtre avait décampé sans demander son reste et allait certainement tout rapporter à son maître avant d'aller posséder à nouveau un autre corps humain. Il n'avait pas non plus empêché les gens de colporter ce qui s'était passé et au final c'était tant mieux. Il espérait même que cette information dépasse les frontières de Londres pour qu'ainsi les humains commencent à parler de ces histoires de possession. Les gens se réfugieraient alors dans la prière pour se protéger de Satan et des démons et la puissance de Dieu n'en serait que renforcée. Quant à Lucifer il avait tout bonnement disparu comme à son habitude.

L'archange avait ensuite raccompagné Élisabeth chez elle et lui avait donné une amulette de protection. Ainsi la jeune fille serait à l'abri en son absence.

Dieu lui avait demandé de se rapprocher de son double, or il n'était pas loin du manoir Phantomhive. Il réfléchit un moment et la nuit était tombée lorsqu'il se décida à aller jusqu'aux grilles de fer forgées de la demeure du comte. Il se serait bien payé le culot d'aller parler à Sébastian mais il sentit qu'il était fort _occupé_ avec son maître. Il choisit alors d'aller s'asseoir tranquillement dans la petite chapelle qui se trouvait dans le jardin. Elle était toute mansardée et le petit toit était recouvert en partie de mousse. Il la nettoya avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il attendit ainsi patiemment jusqu'au petit matin, avec comme seule compagnie un chat roux éborgné qui était passé par là. Il devait maintenant être six heures et le jour n'était pas encore levé, mais déjà les merles et les grives s'agittaient.

- Toi! s'exclama Sébastian.

Le diable se trouvait devant l'entrée de la chapelle. Au petit matin, alors qu'il avait quitté la couche de son jeune maître, il avait senti la présence de Michael et s'était précipité pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Oui. Je suis ici depuis hier soir. Mais apparemment tu étais accaparé physiquement et psychologiquement. Assez en tous cas pour ne pas te rendre compte de mon existence. Ce gosse a un étrange pouvoir sur toi on dirait.

- Ferme là veux tu ! Que fiches tu ici ? Descendre du Ciel n'a pas été trop douloureux?

Le chat toujours sur ses genoux, Michael se poussa sur le banc pour laisser une place libre à son double. Sébastian considéra cela pendant un moment, puis finit par accepter l'invitation muette.

- Je suis venu pour parler avec toi de choses importantes.

- Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as à me dire Michael. Répondit le diable en s'asseyant lentement aux cotés de son double angélique.

- J'aimerai savoir ce qu'un démon comme toi pense de Dieu.

- Pourquoi?

- Disons que je me pose actuellement certaines questions et que j'ai besoin de comprendre certaines choses pour avancer.

- Je vois. Et c'est tout naturellement que tu es venu voir celui dont tu t'étais débarrassé comme d'un déchet nauséabond voilà longtemps. Comme c'est risible. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je vais te répondre ?

Le bel ange ne répondit pas et attendit patiemment que le diable choisisse par lui-même de répondre ou de partir. Il se contentait de carresser le félin qui ronronnait bruyamment. De longues minutes passèrent puis soudain la voix chaude du diable se fit entendre.

- Eh bien, _dit Sébastian,_ je pense que de toutes les religions établies parmi les hommes, il n'en est aucune qui puisse l'emporter sur l'autre; pas une qui ne soit remplie de fables, de mensonges et qui ne renferme de flagrantes contradictions.

- Je ne comprends pas les humains, dit Michael. Ils sont capables des pires monstruosités. Comment peut-on commettre de tels actes sans craindre le jugement dernier ? Et ceux qui sont athée n'ont-ils pas au fond d'eux-mêmes un doute quant à l'existence de Dieu ? Je ne comprends pas cette foi qui s'effrite au fil des ans...

- Quelle absurdité de croire en un Dieu et d'imaginer ensuite que ce même Dieu réserve des tourments éternels à ceux qui ont péchés ! Ainsi, après avoir rendu les mortels très malheureux en ce monde, la religion leur fait entrevoir que ce Dieu, pourra encore les châtier dans une autre vie ! Alors dans ce cas, le Dieu infiniment bon devient infiniment méchant, fusse seulement avec ceux qui n'ont pas respecté ses commandements ou qui se sont comportés de façon condamnable de leur vivant. N'aurait-il pas mieux valut, n'aurait-il pas été plus raisonnable de sa part, qu'il ne créé que des pierres et des plantes, plutôt que de donner naissance à des hommes dont la conduite pourrait attirer sur eux des châtiments sans fin ? Un Dieu assez méchant pour créer un homme et pour le laisser exposer ensuite à une éventuelle damnation, ne peut être regardé comme un être parfait, mais seulement comme un monstre d'injustice !

- Dieu est bon. Je le sais pour l'avoir contemplé! Dit simplement Michael.

- Tu sais ce que moi je vois lorsque je lève les yeux sur ce monde? Je vois le mal, le désordre et le crime y régner en despotes ! Je vois les hommes pétris de vices commettre les plus grandes atrocités! Je me dis : oui, il existe un Dieu, une main qui a créé tout ce que je vois, mais elle ne l'a créé que pour le mal. Car ce mal lui est nécessaire, parce que sans lui, il cesserait d'être ce qu'Il est. Tout ce mal est indispensable à ses plans. Oui Michael, Il cesserait tout simplement d'être Dieu car Dieu n'existe que par opposition au Diable. Sans le Diable plus de Dieu car sans le Diable à quoi servirait-il de croire en Dieu pour être sauvé?

- Tu te trompes Michaelis. Dieu n'a pas crée le mal, le mal est né des hommes car Il leur a laissé le libre arbitre! Chacun est libre de choisir le bon ou le mauvais chemin ou même de choisir le mauvais et de revenir dans le bon! Dieu n'y est pour rien dans la méchanceté des hommes. Comme il est facile de Lui attribuer tous les maux du monde !

- Ah ah ah. Je continue de croire que le mal, ou du moins ce que nous nommons ainsi, est absolument utile à l'organisation du monde et que le Dieu qui l'a formé est un être barbare, très méchant, très injuste, très cruel. Dieu a crée les hommes à son image non ? Alors l'âme du Créateur est comme celle de sa créature. Et si l'homme est méchant, alors cette part de méchanceté est forcément présente en Dieu. Et si l'homme est vicieux, barbare, inhumain alors, IL l'est également. Et dès lors tout doit être méchant, barbare, inhumain comme ton Dieu. Car sinon comment expliquer que ce Dieu puisse laisser tourmenter l'homme par la nature et par d'autres hommes pendant tout le temps de son existence ? Comment expliquer que des pourritures vivent vieux alors que des enfants meurent ?

- On ne nait pas méchant, on le devient. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est qui fait de l'homme ce qu'il devient mais ce sont ses propres choix. De plus, il existe des êtres bons. Tu le sais, tu en as certainement déjà rencontré.

Sébastian pensa alors à son ami Agni. Il réfléchit un moment puis repris la parole.

- Il n'existe point d'êtres entièrement bons ; celui que vous nommez vertueux n'est point bon, ou s'il l'est vis-à-vis de vous, ou vis à vis de ceux qu'il aime, l'est-il vis à vis de tous les autres ?

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis Michaelis. Je resterai fidèle envers mon Dieu. Je le soutiendrai et je combattrai le mal!

- En tant qu'anges, vous êtes obligés de laver Dieu de ses torts, ou de les nier. Mais moi, en tant que démon, je l'admets avec tous ses vices; cet être bizarre que les hommes ne prient et n'appellent bon que par crainte.

- Tu vas donc te rallier aux plans de Satan qui veut faire des humains des créatures démoniaques ?

- Crois-tu que je sois assez stupide pour prendre partie pour Satan? Que ferais-je d'un monde où le mal règnerait en maître absolu? Ou toute la beauté de cette Terre aurait disparu pour laisser place à un chaos permanent où des monstres infernaux s'entretueraient en permanence? Je ne me rallierai pas non plus à toi. Non par rancœur ou par rancune, mais simplement parce qu'à l'instar d'un monde gouverné par Satan, un monde gouverné uniquement par Dieu serait une catastrophe.

- En quoi un monde où régnerait le bien absolu serait catastrophique? _Demanda Michael une pointe d'incompréhension dans la voix._ Au contraire! Imagine comme il ferait bon y vivre! Il n'y aurait plus de pêchés, plus de crimes, de meurtres puisque les mauvais éléments seraient détruits.

- Justement c'est bien là que réside toute l'horreur d'un tel monde. Imagine à ton tour : le monde des hommes deviendrait un autre Paradis, où le moindre dérapage serait sanctionné par la mort ! Il faudrait sans aucun doute éliminer les mauvais éléments pour que ce monde blanc comme neige continue d'exister n'est-il pas? Or, les hommes ne sont pas des anges Michael, ils n'ont pas cette faculté de savoir toujours distinguer le bien du mal. Alors ils seraient condamnés à vivre dans l'angoisse permanente de faire quelque chose de mal et d'être détruit sur le champs. Ils vivraient avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leur tête, ayant peur de prendre la moindre décision, de dire la moindre chose.

- Et Lucifer? Seras-tu à ses côtés lorsqu'il attaquera les Cieux?

- Tout ce qu'il fait, il ne le fait que pour ennuyer Dieu, que pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Lucifer m'a dit un jour : «J_e suis heureux du mal que je fais aux autres, comme Dieu est heureux de celui qu'il me fait»_ C'est donc uniquement un combat entre lui et son adversaire de toujours. Et ce combat ne regarde qu'eux.

- Que désires-tu Michaelis?

- Je ne désire que l'âme de mon jeune maître. Répondit Sébastian en souriant.

- Je vois. Il t'a vraiment obnubilé. Et lorsque tu auras mangé son âme et qu'il ne sera plus là. Pourras-tu vivre sans lui?

- … c'est une question que je me suis déjà posée. Je lui ai proposé une modification de notre contrat, mais il n'en a eu que faire. Il veut s'en tenir aux termes initiaux.

- Que lui avais-tu proposé?

- De le laisser vivre même après sa vengeance et de choisir lui-même le moment où je prendrai son âme.

L'archange se mit à rire avec indulgence.

- Même si tu le laissais vivre Michaelis, il finirait par mourir car tel est le destin des hommes. La mort fait partie de la vie, elle boucle la boucle. C'est immuable et aussi triste que cela soit de perdre une personne chère, aucun des humains de cette terre ne peut échapper à ce destin là.

- Que veux-tu donc me dire Michael?

- Ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu vas le perdre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Que l'amour est un sentiment qui s'effrite ou se renforce. Pose toi les bonnes questions : est-ce « Sébastian » ou le démon qui l'aime? L'aimes-tu pour ce qu'il est ou pour ce que tu vois. Serais-tu capable de l'aimer de la même façon s'il devenait vieux, avec tout ce que cela entraîne comme changements aussi bien physiques que psychologiques? Aurais-tu le même désir d'être près de lui si le temps avait rendu sa peau rugueuse et y avait incrusté des sillons. Le verrais-tu de la même façon si ses yeux se voilaient et ne pouvaient plus te contempler ? Pourrais-tu encore désirer son âme comme tu la désires aujourd'hui si il n'était plus animé par cette passion qui l'enflamme mais qu'au contraire, il avait acquis cette sagesse que seules les années permettent à un humain d'acquérir? Ce sont ces questions là que tu dois te poser et Ciel qui est intelligent, a certainement refusé ce nouveau contrat parce que pour lui, la réponse à ces questions était tout simplement : « non ». Il n'a pas voulu voir le dégoût dans ton regard. Il n'a pas voulu y voir le désir s'effriter au fil du temps. Il n'a pas voulu risquer que tu l'abandonnes lorsqu'il ne serait plus si jeune, plus si doux, plus si impétueux. Il préfère encore mourir. Car existe t-il dans ce monde, pire souffrance que celle d'être rejeté par l'être qu'on aime?

- Je vois...Il est certain qu'il me plait tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il est certain que je ne peux pas le garder éternellement près de moi. Qu'il me quittera un jour quoique je fasse. Cette idée m'effraie. Même si je le dévore et que je sais que son âme frétille en moi pour l'éternité, je l'aurai perdu tout de même. Je n'entendrai plus sa voix, je ne pourrai plus voir ses yeux, je ne pourrai plus toucher sa peau. Et ce qui me fait enrager, c'est qu'avec tous les pouvoirs que je possède, je ne puis rien contre ça. Que je doive l'accepter, me désespère. Quand il me rejette ou qu'il se montre dur avec moi, j'en suis triste et en même temps j'en suis content. Je me dis que si je me mets à le désirer sans l'aimer, que si je le déteste, alors la fin sera moins difficile à admettre. Mais tout me ramène à lui tout le temps. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de lui, à rester trop longtemps loin de lui. J'appréhende et j'attends avec impatience le moment où je mangerai son âme. Je l'attends parce que j'ai peur que quelque chose d'autre me l'enlève et que mon désir de lui est irrésitible et que c'est également le seul moyen pour moi de le posséder vraiment. Mais je l'appréhende parce qu'après je me dis : que ferais-je sans lui ? Après ça, qu'y aura t-il qui me retiendra dans ce monde qui me dégoute et qui m'ennuie? De plus je ne connais pas réellement la profondeur de ses sentiments envers moi. Plus il me repousse plus je le veux et pourtant lorsqu'il me repousse je suis malheureux. Cette contradiction me brise chaque jour un peu plus et je suis dans le doute permanent.

- Je te plains Michaelis. Je me plains aussi.

- Ah?

- Je me plains car il aurait été plus facile pour moi de te combattre si tu n'avais été que mon double démoniaque sans foi ni loi, plutôt qu'une créature à part entière dotée de raison et de sentiments. Finalement Ciel Phantomhive aura réussi un exploit durant son court passage sur cette terre.

- Qui est?

- De faire en sorte qu'un démon acquiert un peu de la sagesse et de l'amour d'un ange. Pffff. Enfin...nous verrons bien comment tout ça finira... En tous cas, tu dois être bien déçu n'est ce pas? Demanda l'archange avec des yeux rieurs.

- Déçu?

- De cette rencontre. On aurait pu penser que nos retrouvailles soient mémorables, qu'elles sous-entendent un combat titanesque. Or nous sommes là, tous les deux, à discuter du sort du monde, assis côte à côte sur un banc, comme deux vieux amis ou ennemis qui auraient au fil du temps acquis la sagesse de ne plus se battre pour rien.

- Oui j'avoue avoir imaginé nos retrouvailles en pensant à un combat, mais entre ce qu'on imagine, et ce qui se passe il y a toujours une différence. Et c'est très bien comme ça.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Que vas-tu faire alors?

Michael se leva, le chat toujours dans ses bras et regarda d'un air amical celui dont il s'était débarrassé il y a si longtemps.

- Réfléchir. N'est ce pas ce que les anges font de mieux? Et puis il faut que je trouve un moyen de mettre fin aux agissements de Satan. Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas agir à mes côtés.

- Je ne veux pas être l'instrument de ton Dieu.

Michael se mit à rire et mit le félin dans les bras du diable.

- Michaelis, tu es issu d'une partie d'un archange, alors quoique tu fasses, tu seras toujours l'instrument de Dieu.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi. Répondit le garçon aux cheveux auburn en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche de façon taquine.

Ce geste surprit Sébastian qui se reconnut soudainement. Identiques et différents, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Tels les jumeaux maudits de la légende, ils étaient destinés à s'opposer et à se retrouver. Leur prochaine rencontre se transformerait peut être en ce combat qu'ils avaient imaginé. Mais en l'attente, l'un comme l'autre n'aspirait désormais qu'à une chose : ne jamais devoir s'affronter.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Etoile lead Sama : **je suis tellement soulagée ! J'ai mis tellement de temps à écrire ce chapitre... j'étais anxieuse de savoir si vous alliez ou pas me suivre dans mes idées. Tu dis que tu as parlé de ce genre de choses avec ton amie. Je dis « oui! ». Ce sont des choses auxquelles on pense. On ne peut rester indifférent aux maux du monde sans se creuser la cervelle et essayer de trouver des réponses. Michael est un ange. Jusqu'ici il ne s'était jamais posé vraiment de questions et suivi sa voix en gardant une foi inébranlable. Mais revoir son double a fait surgir en lui des sentiments de contradiction. Il le dit lui-même, il ne se sent plus en paix. Il est perturbé. Il est en effet perdu. Car il a l'impression que tout ce en quoi il croyait dur comme fer peut être remis en cause. Les relations entre Sébastian et Michael vont devenir de plus en plus complexes mais aussi de plus en plus symbiotiques. Car plus ils se côtoieront et plus ils seront liés. Le soucis c'est qu'aussi proches qu'ils soient, ils seront toujours trop différents. Ils seront toujours un ange et un démon...Quant aux relations entre Ciel et Sébastian, comme je l'ai expliqué dans ce chapitre, je ne vois pas comment l'issue pourrait être heureuse... _

_**MissSnacky : **__je me doutais bien que tu allais trouver étonnante l'attitude de Sébastian. Mais je pense au contraire que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche du personnage que Yana a crée. Les diable de Yana me font penser aux vampires de Anne Rice. Lorsque les diables sont jeunes ils se réjouissent et jouissent du malheur et de la cruauté présente dans ce monde. En fait c'est ton cher Claude qui le dit. Les diables au bout d'un certain temps, ne trouvent plus aucun attrait à rien. Plus rien n'a de saveur. Alors ils cherchent cette âme qui va pimenter un peu leur existence morne et désolée. Et quand ils la trouvent, ils s'y accrochent, voire ils se battent pour l'obtenir. On sait que Sébastian est un vieux démon. Il a beaucoup vécu et certainement beaucoup vu également. Il y a quelque chose que je ressens de plus en plus, au fil des chapitres de Yana. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Sébastian s'attachait autant à Ciel. Eh bien je pense que Ciel a sorti Sébastian de ses ténèbres. Il est la « bouée de sauvetage » de Sébastian. Il est ce qui lui fait encore apprécier la vie. Il est son épice. Et alors je me dis que lorsque le diable aura absorbé l'âme de celui qu'il adore, alors qu'adviendra t-il de lui. Finalement Sébastian et Ciel se sont sortis mutuellement des ténèbres mais ce sera pour mieux s'y enterrer...Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait aimer ma façon de voir le manga et ce qu'il m'inspire comme réflexions. Tu me demandes d'avoir pitié pour Sébastian et Michael. Je crains de n'être qu'une créature implacable et sans cœur alors... _

_**TheLadyBluebird : **écrire ce chapitre n'a pas été facile. Il est de loin, celui qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre. Toutes ces questions bouillonnaient dans ma tête et j'avoue n'avoir pas encore tranché entre les deux points de vue que j'ai exposé par le biais de Sébastian et Michael. Ravie en tous cas que tu ais aimé!_

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **c'est vrai que moi même je me suis étonnée de partir sur cette idée de les faire discuter l'un et l'autre tranquillement. Mais au final je me suis dit que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus plausible. Ces deux là ne pouvaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des fous furieux. Cela aurait été à l'opposé de ces deux personnages qui malgré tout sont raisonnables. Je pense que oui Michael aime autant les chats hehe._

_**Robespierre7 : **oh ne t'inquiète SURTOUT pas de ne pas voir Lucifer. En fait si, inquiète toi au contraire car mieux vaut avoir un œil sur lui crois moi! Oui en effet, la confrontation entre Michael et Sébastian était attendu. J'ai eu peur de les faire discuter de cette façon là et de vous décevoir. Je suis contente de voir que vous m'avez toutes suivies dans mes idées. Je suis d'accord avec toi, si un fan club de notre beau Sébastian existait ces 3 là seraient les premiers adhérents! Hehe. Quant à la vraie confrontation la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle arrivera de façon inattendue. XD._

_**Toroko-Sama : **oh je vais m'inquiéter si Sébastian t'a convaincu! Mais cependant je pense que beaucoup pensent comme lui. Car il y a dans ce monde, trop d'injustice, trop de monstruosités. On se demande pourquoi des innocents meurent et des ordures vivent...C'est vrai, l'avenir de Ciel est triste et une histoire entre ces deux là ne peut aboutir qu'à la souffrance...En fait j'ai beau retourner cette « histoire » dans tous les sens, j'en arrive toujours à la même conclusion : Ciel mourra et Sébastian restera seul._

_**Evanaissante : **disons que j'ai essayé de répondre à certaines questions que je suis certaine, on se pose tous. Je me suis souvent demandé « pourquoi ». Du coup j'ai mis les deux points de vue. Je pense que Baudelaire est un poète qui aurait fortement sied au personnage de Ciel._

_**Celeste 31 : **alors c'est vrai que cela peut paraître surprenant que Lizzie ne pose pas plus de questions concernant Lucifer et la possession du prêtre. Mais si on regarde bien dans le manga, elle assiste à plein de choses vraiment bizarres sans vraiment tilter. xd. (je t'en dis pas plus car je veux pas faire de spoiler...) Quant à Michael il ne lui a rien avoué donc elle ne sait pas encore qui il est hehe. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Michael est bien bavard dans cette partie. Assurément certaines choses le perturbent. Il parle d'amour à Sébastian et ça peut sembler étonnant. Mais il reste un ange alors il sait ce qu'est l'Amour véritable et surtout il est le double de Sébastian, alors il se peut qu'il ressente certaines émotions et les comprennent mieux que Sébastian car contrairement à lui, il reste objectif sans se laisser submergé par ses sentiments. Oui Michael et Sébastian se parlent comme de vieux amis. Ils en sont eux-même étonnés. XD. J'ai hésité entre un combat entre les deux ou une rencontre paisible. Je me suis mise à la place de deux jumeaux qui se retrouvaient et je me suis dit que le lien qui les unissait était trop fort. Alors finalement, je me suis dit que ces deux là ne pouvaient s'étriper. Du moins pas encore Hey hey!_

_**Poussin noir : **oui ce chapitre a abordé beaucoup de thèmes en effet notamment celui de l'amour véritable. Celui qui survit aux temps et à la maladie. Celui qui survit malgré les différences, malgré l'ordre établi. Celui qui se fiche de tout et qui permet de gravir des montagnes, de tout remettre en question. Celui qui fait qu'on devient quelqu'un d'autre. Mais aussi celui qui réduira notre cœur en miettes à la disparition de l'être aimé. Reste à savoir si c'est cet amour là que ressent Sébastian pour Ciel et vice versa. Ce chapitre aborde également le thème de la vraie foi. Car à travers Michael et de Sébastian, je pose de nombreuses questions. Des questions qu'on se pose sur l'existence de Dieu. Alors selon ce qu'on a répondu à ces questions là, selon notre degré de doute, selon qu'on adhère à la vision de Michael ou de Sébastian, on sait jusqu'à quel point on croit. Michael veut aller vivre chez Amelie? Il ne veut donc pas aller chez le Poussin Noir? hehe_

**REPRISE DE SERVICE**

Sébastian attendit que Michael soit parti, puis mit le chat dans la chatterie avant de rentrer au manoir. Tout au long du chemin, il repensait à sa discussion avec son double. Il n'aurait jamais pensé une seconde à ce genre de retrouvailles. Depuis qu'il avait attérri en enfer, il avait cru que leur rencontre serait forcément chaotique. Il n'avait pas souvenir de Michael comme il l'avait vu aujourd'hui. Il lui était apparu comme une personne simple et sage qu'on avait envie de connaître plus. Pas comme cet être hautain, intransigeant que lui avait dépeint Lucifer pendant tant d'années.

Ahhh comme le démon avait hait cet ange de s'être débarrassé de lui comme d'une ordure puante. Comme il avait souhaité se retrouver face à lui pour lui cracher sa haine au visage et arracher ces plumes immaculées pour les tacher du sang de ses entrailles.

Et les milliers d'années étaient passées, effaçant progressivement cette colère pour la transformer en indifférence.

Et aujourd'hui, il éprouvait le désir de le revoir et de converser à nouveau avec lui.

Il y avait tout de même une chose qu'il ne supportait pas chez Michael. C'était cette faculté de penser que personne ne pouvait échapper à son Dieu.

- Ahh mon cher Monsieur Spock, ne pensez pas que vous ferez de moi un pantin duquel vous n'aurez qu'à tirer les ficelles. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous servir de moi comme ça! Michael, tu parais si sûr de toi mais je te montrerai que contrairement à toi, je suis maître de mes choix et de mon destin.

Lorsque le diable passa la porte d'entrée il trouva devant le grand escalier, May Linn fort embêtée qui triturait son tablier entre ses mains.

- Que se passe t-il donc May Linn? Demanda Sébastian en haussant un sourcil.

- Euhhhhh... le maître vous demande depuis une bonne heure maintenant... il m'a demandé de vous attendre ici et de vous dire d'aller le rejoindre immédiatement dans son bureau...Il n'a pas encore déjeuné...

Le diable sachant parfaitement l'accueil chaleureux que son jeune maître allait lui réserver, ne fut pas pressé d'arriver jusqu'au fameux bureau. Il toqua à la porte et le ton employé par le comte lui confirma que la bonne humeur n'était pas au rendez-vous ce matin. Il inspira et entra tout de même, prêt à affronter le mini-dragon qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Face à cette épreuve, Siegfried faisait pâle figure !

Le garçonnet était encore en robe de chambre et arborait un air des plus mauvais.

- Monsieur est DEJA levé? Il me demande il paraît? demanda le démon avec son faux sourire.

- J'ai reçu ça par pigeon voyageur! _Cracha le comte en claquant une lettre sur le bois de son bureau. _C'est une lettre de la reine! Qui a certainement été postée par son duo de Charlots*. Le piaf est venu toquer avec force dans le bois d'un des volets de ma chambre sur le coup de cinq heures du matin. Je comptais sur toi pour te lever et éventuellement tordre le cou à cet horripilant volatile, mais seulement voilà, tu t'étais, sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots, volatilisé!

- Il n'est que six heures My Lord, et d'habitude Monsieur dort PROFONDEMENT à cette heure, tellement qu'une heure après je suis encore obligé de le secouer pour qu'il se lève...

- Silence! Dieu seul sait ce que tu étais parti fabriquer...

- Oh j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas le seul à le savoir...

- Ne me coupe pas si impoliment la parole ! Le fait est que c'est MOI qui ai dû me lever du lit pour ouvrir la fenêtre, puis les volets, avec le froid qu'il fait, pour voir de quoi il retournait et récupérer cette maudite missive!

- Vous m'en voyez terriblement navré Bocchan. Mais je ne peux réchauffer Monsieur tout le temps... Que dit donc cette lettre?

- Elle dit que sa Majesté a audiencé il y a peu un haut pontife du Vatican venu en Angleterre sur ordre du Pape lui-même. Que des cas de possessions se multiplient aux quatre coins du globe et que les prêtres ne fournissent plus à pratiquer des exorcismes. Mais apparemment l'épicentre se trouve à Rome. Le Pape, qui est apparemment un ami de la Reine, s'inquiète fortement de cette situation. Il lui a demandé d'enquêter discrètement sur tout ça et de l'aider à y mettre un terme. Sa Majesté me fait confiance à nouveau, puisque c'est à moi qu'elle s'est adressée. Je ne la décevrai pas! Je compte sur toi pour redorer le blason de la famille Phantomhive ! Nous allons enquêter sur ces cas de possessions et voir s'il s'agit de faits avérés ou de charlatanisme! Si effectivement tout ça est véridique et que tes petits _copains_ s'amusent, alors nous nous devrons d'y remédier. Meire da!

Le démon se mit à rire de façon désabusée. Finalement, se dit-il, Michael avait raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il serait, quoiqu'il fasse, l'instrument de Dieu dans son combat contre Satan. Mais alors, pensa Sébastian, si moi-même je deviens l'instrument de Dieu, alors il se peut qu'à l'inverse, tu deviennes un jour l'instrument du Diable...

* une charmante allusion bocchanesque au fameux « deux Charles » dans le manga; xd


	46. Chapter 46

_**Celeste 31: **tout à fait! Michael dit beaucoup de choses qui révèlent sa sensibilité et les questions actuelles qui lui torturent l'esprit. Le fait que Sébastian et Michael se rapprochent ne peut être que bon dans le sens où ils ne vont pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme deux bêtes fauves. Quant au fait que ce rapprochement soit bon... tout ne dépend pas d'eux malheureusement. Alors Siegfried est un personnage de la mythologie nordique. Pour résumé, c'est une sorte de héros qui a vaincu un dragon et est devenu invincible en se trempant dans son sang. Ciel se fait passer pour un enfant gâté parce qu'il sait à quel point cette attitude peut être énervante pour son cher démon. Et on sait toutes les deux qu'énerver son diable est ce qui lui plait le plus. Son petit passe temps favori XD; Alors pourquoi s'en priverait-il puisque l'autre est son majordome et donc à son entière disposition et prêt à combler tous ses caprices hehe. Alors faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent entre nos deux héros...oui. Je dirais oui. En quelques sortes. HEHEHE._

_**Evanaissante : **oui en effet ce chapitre c'est du moi tout craché. En fait je crois n'avoir encore jamais écrit de chapitre où j'étais autant présente dans mes idées, dans mes réflexions, dans mes interrogations. Il est vrai que la dernière phrase est énigmatique. Elle dit tout et rien à la fois. J'attends toujours impatiemment le jour où tu vas poster le premier chapitre de ton histoire! XD. Quant au nombre de chapitres que comportera cette histoire, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis bien en peine de te répondre. Je peux y mettre fin très vite comme dans un moment. Hehe._

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **oui Satan souhaite éradiquer l'espèce humaine d'une manière bien à lui...Je suis d'accord. Si Michael avait des sentiments pour Ciel, cela risquerait de ne pas plaire à Sébastian. Mais n'oublions pas que Sébastian et Michael sont deux moitiés d'un tout. Il y a donc un risque...Oui comme je l'ai montré dans le chapitre précédent, on a beau retourner la chose dans tous les sens, la fin ne peut être heureuse. Il y aura forcément de la souffrance..._

_**Toroko-Sama : **j'ai bien rit en pensant à Sébastian parler à ce cher Michael de ses histoires de fesses. Pas certaine que l'autre n'en soit pas traumatisé pour l'éternité hein ! Ciel troublé par le regard sexy de son diable. Hum. Oui il pourrait en effet. Il faut dire que ce genre de regard est rare chez Sébastian. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que notre comte se laisse avoir. Rien que pour ennuyer son diable! Hehe. Ah ca en effet on ne peut pas dire que Ciel a un égo démesuré. Pour ça il peut donner la main au Lulu hein! Concernant les prêtres c'est vrai que le premier que j'ai mis dans cette histoire n'était pas franchement folichon... espérons que les autres se montreront plus à la hauteur!_

_**Robespierre 7 : **en effet c'est une transition importante pour ce qui va suivre. Cette partie marque un tournant de l'histoire. Leur mission risque de se révéler riche en rebondissements et révélatrice concernant les sentiments de chacun. Pour répondre à ta question, je dirais qu'il y a toujours une possibilité de retrouver la lumière. Reste à savoir si ces deux là peuvent et veulent être sauvés..._

_**Etoile-Lead-Sama : **__tu as en effet raison lorsque tu dis que nous ne sommes que des pions. Pourquoi les anges et le démons en seraient exempts? La phrase finale que tu as retenue est très importante pour la suite de l'histoire. Il est vrai que parfois j'ai l'impression de m'éloigner des personnages originaux et d'oublier les termes de leur contrat. Je dois me faire violence pour revenir dans le droit chemin et comme me l'a dit très justement quelqu'un, ne pas me laisser dépasser par mes personnages en les laissant faire n'importe quoi, surtout Lucifer... Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus xd. Je te souhaite bon courage pour les révisions. Je sais comme cela est fastidieux. Il en faut de la mémoire surtout dans la matière que tu as choisie ! _

_**Poussin Noir : **comment ça on comprend que le Micky est aggressif envers Mon Lulu? Ben vla! Oui je sais que toi aussi tu n'attends que le moment où il apparaît...même plus d'avatar du Séby maintenant... plus que Saint Michel. Au fait grande nouvelle du jour : me suis aperçu que je bossais rue de la Barrière Saint Michel hehehe. J'ai tilté qu'aujourd'hui. Pendu. Oui pour une personne très rancunière la colère peut revenir d'un coup mais elle est différente... et en l'occurrence là on parle en millier d'années. Nous on aura été gentiment sucer les pissenlits par la racine XD. Ohhh ne pense pas que Sébastian est entièrement dirigé par Ciel hein. Il sait manipuler Ciel quand il le veut...dead. Heureusement que notre cher comte a du répondant! Qu'aurait fait Siegried face au mini-dragon que tu connais? Ahhh Siegfried...il était très beau il paraît. Tu crois qu'il savait cuisiner des pâtisseries? Et d'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle, tu comptes faire quoi du livre que je t'ai offert? Quant à ton lien, je dirais qu'à 1min20 comme à la fin, cela ne me donne qu'une envie : donner ce machin à plumes à KFC!_

_**MissSnacky : **Sébastian est un personnage complexe et le diminuer à n'être qu'un démon de bas étage se vautrant dans le mal ce serait l'insulter ! je pense (mais cela n'engage que moi!) que Sébastian, s'il l'a été et je crois qu'il l'a été, n'est plus un démon qui se repait des vices de ce monde et de la cruauté sans borne des humains, qui jouit et se réjouit de la souffrance. Il ne pleure pas non plus sur la douleur des hommes au contraire. On a parfois l'impression qu'il pense qu'ils méritent bien leur sort. Et oui, j'ai parfois perçu que la perversité des humains le dégouttait (voir son expression dans le chapitre avec le Baron Kelvin, lorsque la petite fille s'écrase sur le sol). En fait, le vice et la cruauté l'indiffèrent désormais. On peut crever à ses pieds et y agoniser qu'il n'y prêtera pas la moindre attention (voir le chapitre avec Arthur quand un des invités meurt empoisonné et lui demande de l'aide ou encore sur le bateau). Le plus flagrant est quand il ramasse l'écharpe de Beast le lendemain de sa mort. Aucune compassion pour cette femme . Mais voit-on un sourire pour autant? Non. Rien. Et pourtant, parfois, il arrive qu'il révèle un tout autre aspect de sa personnalité. Alors on apprend, avec surprise, qu'il n'est pas dénué de tout sentiment (voir le chapitre quand il protège Agni contre lui-même en l'empêchant de se dénoncer à Scotland Yard. Il aurait bien pu le laisser faire au lieu de se donner tant de mal). Sébastian ne pleure peut être pas sur les maux du monde mais il n'en rit plus non plus. Dans ce monde, seul Ciel a de l'intérêt. On a vraiment l'impression qu'à part son maître, le reste n'a plus aucune importance. Alors que fait une créature pour qui le monde n'a aucun intérêt si ce n'est s'y ennuyer? Ciel est une épice qui est venue pimenter sa vie. Il est devenu son « soleil », il est devenu sa passion. Les regards passionnés et brulants, les mots susurrés, le fait de toujours vouloir être près de lui, ce n'est pas que le contrat. Il en outrepasse les termes. Que fera t-il une fois celui-ci mort? Je n'ai pas la réponse. Je ne fais que poser des questions et émettre des théories. Une chose est certaine. Ces deux là sont au fond du gouffre et au lieu de remonter, ils creusent encore. Mais tout n'est peut être pas si noir. Car comme je me plais souvent à le répéter: « La lumière ne peut briller que dans les ténèbres »._

**VIVA ITALIA**

Après un voyage épuisant de plusieurs jours, Ciel et Sébastian arrivèrent à Rome aux alentours de cinq heures de l'après midi. Le comte se laissa tomber de fatigue dans le moelleux d'un des fauteuils de la suite luxueuse.

Le diable quant à lui, s'affairait à sortir des nombreuses valises, les délicats vêtements de son jeune maître afin de les ranger dans les armoires et les commodes.

- Demain matin à la première heure, nous rencontrerons notre contact italien. Dit l'enfant en baillant.

- Oui mais pour l'heure, je vais de ce pas vous préparer un bain bien chaud afin de vous détendre. Ensuite nous descendrons manger dans la grande salle.

Le garçonnet soupira en s'étirant.

- J'ai tout sauf envie d'aller me montrer Sébastian. Ce soir je me contenterai de sablés à la noix de coco et d'un verre de lait au miel.

La nuit fut calme ce jour là. Ciel avait souhaité dormir seul et Sébastian avait passé la nuit à lire des compte-rendus d'exorcismes reconnus par l'Église. Il savait bien sûr reconnaître un être humain possédé par un démon. En étant un lui-même, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui poussait certains démons à vouloir posséder des humains. Certains d'entre eux étaient même d'un niveau supérieur. Alors quel intérêt que de contrôler un corps aussi faible, si ce n'est l'amusement ? Ces diables là, _se dit-il,_ devaient sacrément s'ennuyer pour en arriver à de telles extrémités ou ne savaient pas comment obtenir des âmes sans investir les corps.

Il se mit à rire en lisant un paragraphe décrivant un exorcisme datant d'une dizaine de jours. Le curé avait écrit qu'il avait eu affaire à Lucifer et qu'il en était venu à bout après plus d'une dizaine d'heures. Que malheureusement la victime était morte d'épuisement.

- Mon pauvre ami, _murmura Sébastian_, il est impossible que ce soit Lucifer qui ait investi le corps de cette malheureuse. Parce que si tu avais eu affaire à lui, tu serais mort. Il n'a possédé qu'une seule personne dans sa vie et elle dort dans la chambre à côté. D'ailleurs, je suis encore étonné du fait qu'il ait laissé la vie sauve à mon jeune maître. Pffff je vais être « Un démon, qui va combattre d'autres démons pour le bien de Dieu et des hommes » Quelle ironie.

Le diable soupira et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre du comte qui dormait à poings fermés.

Vers sept heures du matin, le majordome alla réveiller son maître qui, chose rare, avait passé une bonne nuit. Après le petit déjeuner, ils se mirent tous deux en route pour rencontrer ce fameux contact qui devait en principe les attendre devant la célèbre fontaine de Trévi.

Cependant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rendez-vous quelle ne fut pas leur surprise.

- TOI! s'exclama Ciel à la vue de la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

- SEBASSSSS-CHANNNN!

- Grell-san?... fit le démon en s'écartant tant bien que mal de la trajectoire alors que l'exubérant shinigami se propulsait sur lui.

- Que fiches-tu ici toi? Nous devions voir un ecclésiastique, en aucun cas une _folle_ furieuse! Protesta le comte.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça gamin! _Répondit Grell agacé. _Tu vas avoir ta dose de soutanes dans peu de temps ! Et puis je suis aussi une femme de Dieu ! Continua t-il en faisant le geste de la prière de manière exagérée.

Ciel et Sébastian prirent un air mi-écoeuré, mi-prostré. Ils décidèrent finalement de rebrousser chemin. En aucun cas ils n'avaient envie d'avoir cet énervant personnage comme guide.

- Vous ne voulez donc pas voir de vos yeux ce que Satan mijote ? Questionna le garçon aux cheveux rouges en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues.

Le diable et son maître se tournèrent. Grell avait sans nul doute éveillé leur curiosité et il en savait apparemment plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils se regardèrent, puis soupirèrent. Pour des raisons propres à chacun, avoir la compagnie de ce shinigami ne les enchantaient guère. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ciel se devait de remplir avec brio la mission que lui avait confiée la Reine, sans quoi il jetterait le discrédit sur le nom de sa famille.

Avec l'esprit d'un condamné qu'on conduisait à l'échafaud, ils suivirent finalement Grell et prirent une calèche qui les emmena jusqu'à une petite place pavée. Là ils descendirent et le shinigami les emmena jusqu'à une statue plutôt moche et un peu abimée. Devant elle, se trouvait un homme de petite taille, chauve et plutôt enrobé. Il semblait parler à ladite statue. En entendant les pas sur les pavés, il se retourna et sourit.

- Vous voyez cette statue? _Demanda le petit homme en mauvais anglais; son accent italien rendant presque incompréhensible ce qu'il disait._ C'est « Le Pasquino », l'une des célèbres statues parlantes de Rome ! Si vous avez quelque chose sur le cœur, je vous conseille de le dire devant elle! Il est de coutume de se plaindre devant Le Pasquino. Vous pouvez aussi lui mettre tout par écrit. Libérateur n'est ce pas ? Moi c'est Gino. Je suppose que vous êtes le Comte Phantomhive?

- Bonjour. Oui c'est bien moi.

- On m'a prévenu que vous n'étiez pas un enfant de cœur, même si vous en avez tout l'air, donc je vais tout de suite vous mettre dans le bain en vous conduisant à ce qui est devenu aujourd'hui, le quotidien des prêtres exorcistes.

L'homme les conduisit à pieds jusqu'à la devanture d'une jolie maison. Il sonna et un homme en habit de curé leur ouvrit. Il les fit entrer puis après avoir fait les présentations, les emmena devant la porte de la chambre du haut.

- Voici le Père Raphaël. On l'appelle aussi « le guérisseur ». Il est l'un des meilleurs prêtres exorcistes du monde. Et il est italien! Viva Italia! Dit Gino avec fierté.

Le prêtre exorciste était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux courts et brun. Il portait un bouc, ce qui lui donnait un air de voyou italien. Ses yeux verts tranchaient avec sa peau mate et le noir de ses cheveux. Malgré que son habit fut large, on ne pouvait ignorer que cet homme là était athlétique.

Avec un coup de coude dans le ventre, Sébastian dû calmer Grell qui commençait déjà à s'émoustiller.

- C'est un homme d'église alors tenez vous un peu Grell et calmez vos hormones ! Chuchota le diable dans les oreilles du shinigami semblant fort déçu de la réalité des choses.

- Bonjour mon Père. Je suis le comte Ciel Phantomhive, missionné par la Reine Victoria afin d'enquêter sur les cas de possessions semblant se multiplier et attester de leur véracité.

- Bonjour mon garçon. _Répondit Raphaël dans un anglais parfait._ On m'avait prévenu que je serai surpris par l'apparence du limier de la Reine. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir un enfant. Ne voyez surtout pas de l'impolitesse dans mes paroles.

- N'ayez crainte, j'ai l'habitude de voir la surprise sur les visages de ceux qui me voient pour la première fois.

- Très bien. Donc voilà ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui. Dans cette chambre, se trouve un jeune homme du nom de Pedro Mogliani. Il a votre age...Nous l'avons préparé pour ce qui va suivre. Il n'a pas mangé de viande depuis plusieurs jours. La pièce a été débarrassée de tous objets métalliques et nous l'avons mis pieds nus de façon à ce que les fluides puissent s'écouler par les jambes. Devant son lit nous avons dressé un autel avec des cierges et nous avons placé le blason religieux au milieu.

- Un blason?

- Oui on peut dire que c'est un objet indispensable car il représente les forces personnelles de l'exorciste et va l'assister pendant le combat, car oui, c'est bien un combat que nous allons mener. Nous avons aussi assaini la chambre.

- Pourquoi? demanda l'enfant.

- Il faut toujours nettoyer le local des infestations car quand une personne se trouve sous l'emprise de nuisance, il « contamine » systématiquement son lieu d'habitation, et très souvent les autres occupants. D'où la nécessité, quand cela est possible, d'intervenir au domicile même du maléficié. C'est aussi pour cela que nous avons éloigné ses parents le temps de l'exorcisme. Car si plusieurs personnes vivent ensemble, il est préférable de dégager tout le monde, afin d'éviter les transferts. C'est un peu comme lors d'une épidémie. S'il reste un foyer d'infection, le patient convalescent risque de rechuter. Le démon peut très bien se servir d'une personne de la famille comme d'un porteur en attendant de réinfecter la première victime. De plus nous ne savons pas à quel sorte de démon ou d'esprit malin nous avons à faire. Cela fait trois mois que ça dure. Tout à commencer par des sautes d'humeur, une agressivité palpable qui s'amplifiait de jour en jour. Lui qui avait toujours été un garçon calme et gentil, s'est mis à devenir violent. Un jour les parents ont retrouvé le chat de la maison pendu dans le jardin. Ils se sont refusés pendant longtemps à croire que c'était lui, car il adorait ce chat. Mais maintenant ils en sont persuadés.

- Ah? Et pourquoi? Questionna Ciel.

- Parce qu'il y a deux jours sa mère l'a surpris en train de passer une corde autour du cou d'un jeune enfant des rues...

- Mais il se peut qu'il soit tout simplement devenu fou. Commenta le shinigami.

- Ça pourrait évidemment, si ce n'était qu'il se met à blasphémer à tout bout de champs et qu'il parle dans un langage inconnu. Parfois ses parents l'ont retrouvé contorsionné dans des positions grotesques, les commissures des lèvres fendues presque jusqu'aux oreilles, au point qu'ils ont dû aller le faire recoudre. Il ne peut plus se regarder dans une glace, et hurle dès qu'il voit un crucifix. Il crache devant les portes des églises en insultant Dieu. Il traite Marie de putain et Jésus de bâtard...Cet enfant se destinait à devenir homme d'église...Voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui concernant le cas de Pédro. Là il est attaché sur son lit, il vocifère depuis plusieurs heures déjà et essaie de mordre tous ceux qui s'approchent de lui. Cependant aucun démon n'a revendiqué quoique ce soit.

Le comte soupira.

- Il y a donc plusieurs signes qui permettent de porter le diagnostic d'une possession? demanda l'enfant avec curiosité.

- Oui en effet. Selon les théologiens, le rituel Romain énonce trois symptômes essentiels : parler une langue inconnue. Ceci s'appelle la glossolalie. C'est malheureusement un don que possède aussi les personnes proches de Dieu. C'est pourquoi on ne peut se baser seulement sur ce signe là pour affirmer une possession. Toutefois les démons parlent souvent en latin qu'on appelle d'ailleurs « latin de coquin » comportant des erreurs syntaxiques et orthographiques. Le second signe est de savoir des choses secrètes. C'est la voyance. Par exemple, la personne possédée sait des choses sur vous alors qu'elle vous voit pour la première fois. Et enfin faire preuve d'une force inexplicable et surhumaine. Mais là encore il faut rester prudent, car on a déjà vu des humains faire preuve d'une force physique disproportionnée sous le coup d'une violente émotion. Cependant cela ne se produit que sur une courte période. Certains rajoutent la lévitation dans les symptômes de la possession. Mais là encore il faut se souvenir que la lévitation existe aussi chez les « possédés » de Dieu, les Saints. Il faut donc faire très attention au contexte, au passé de la personne, pour éviter de faire des erreurs...Un exorcisme est quelque chose d'éprouvant pour un corps humain qui peut ne pas en ressortir indemne...Pratiquer un exorcisme sur une personne fragile ou malade pourrait se révéler catastrophique et inutile.

- Il arrive que certains meurent suite à un exorcisme? Demanda Ciel.

- Oui.

- Et ça ne vous faire rien? Vous n'arrêtez pas l'exorcisme lorsque vous voyez que cela risque de pas bien se passer pour la victime? Fit Ciel quelque peu étonné.

- Un exorcisme est une véritable déclaration de guerre au démon, une bataille sans merci s'engage alors où le premier qui craque meurt. Il ne faut jamais arrêter un travail d'Exorcisme,**  
>avant la complète libération <strong>sous peine de risques particulièrement importants aussi bien pour l'exorciste que pour le possédé. Qui plus est, pour être efficace, l'exorciste doit totalement s'oublier et devenir lui-même une Puissance Spirituelle au service de Dieu. Bien. Je crois que vous en savez assez. Le reste vous allez l'apprendre par vous-même. Je crois que Pedro nous attends. Dit Raphaël.

Ciel acquiesça, puis regarda son diable avec amusement.

- Tu veux peut être rester dehors Sébastian. Dit l'enfant alors que le curé rentrait dans la pièce avec son assistant.

- Il est aimable à vous de vous inquiéter pour moi Bocchan mais je ne crains rien.

- Vraiment? Pourtant tu devrais en principe non?

Le démon sourit et se mit à rire doucement avec indulgence.

- Ce genre de choses n'a plus aucune emprise sur quelqu'un comme moi. J'ai vécu trop longtemps pour être inquiété par si peu. Par contre, je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'assister à un véritable exorcisme. Cela promet d'être fort instructif ! Cela va me rappeler une scène que j'ai vu sur un tableau de Francisco Goya appelé « La Conjuration »

Ciel, Sébastian et Grell entrèrent dans la chambre. L'œil curieux du garçonnet regarda en premier ce fameux blason qui l'intriguait. Sur l'autel étaient également disposés une dague cruciforme (représentant la croix, symbolique de l'épée des Chevaliers Chrétiens), les encens, le brûle-parfum, divers objets liturgiques, une croix, ainsi que le sacramentaire (livre des sacrements). Il posa ensuite son regard sur le jeune homme qui était effectivement allongé sur son lit, pieds et poings solidement liés au quatre coins. Celui-ci regardait le plafond mais s'anima soudain à leur vue. Il scruta Ciel d'abord puis ensuite Sébastian en enfin Grell. Et fut tout à coup prit d'un fou rire phénoménal. Sa voix était tonitruante et le comte dû se boucher les oreilles.

- Je vois que vous êtes de bonne humeur! Ça nous change de vos insultes! Dit le père Raphaël à l'adresse de Pédro.

- Je te gerbe à la face toi! Répondit le jeune homme en crachant des mollards verdâtres que le second prêtre évita de justesse.

- Je me demande ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! fit Raphaël tout en se préparant pour ce qui allait suivre.

Le possédé ne répondit rien et se contenta de continuer de fixer intensément Ciel, son majordome et le shinigami.

- Ahhhh je crois que ça va être l'exorcisme le plus amusant de toute mon existence! S'amusa Pédro.


	47. Chapter 47

**TheLadyBluebird : **_et crois moi que j'en ai fait des recherches sur les exorcismes! Je pourrais presque en faire un maintenant mdr. Oui ce tableau est tout à fait ignoble...Je pense que Sébastian est un esthète dans l'âme. On le voit souvent faire référence à l'histoire ou à l'art dans le manga._

**Evanaissante : **o_ui parce que ma patience... (euhhhhhhhh). Je recommence : oui parce que sinon je vais aller chouiner par message privé pour réclamer ton écrit! Et tu vois le Lulu? Ben on va dire que sa chierie est révélatrice de celle de l'auteure qui écrit hein! Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu en tous cas! Poste vite!_

**Groumde : **_j'avoue en effet que l'epreuve d'obeissance que Ciel fait endurer à son démon est vraiment épouvantable. Mais Ciel a besoin de réponses alors tous les moyens, même les plus extrémes, sont bons. Cependant n'oublions pas que Dieu lui même a fait subir ce genre d'epreuves...Concernant la partie avec le lemon tu as tout à fait raison. Tu es une des rares à avoir vu le coté dramatique du chapitre. Car on est bien loin du sentiment d'amour. Ici c'est un moyen de se sentir encore vivant, une illusion d'être aimé, une illusion d'avoir encore des sentiments humains et oui une façon d'échapper à ce qui les attend. Ahhh oui je m'amuse beaucoup à trouver mes petites fins. J'imagine toujours avec un plaisir immense les têtes que vous faites en les lisant (sadique moi? Bien sur que oui!)._

**Bissenchi : **_voilà une bonne problématique : Sébastian ne risque -t-il vraiment rien? La réponse dans le chapitre qui suit! Tout à fait le démon qui possède Pédro est perspicace. Mais les démons savent se reconnaître entre eux. Reste à savoir de quel genre de démon il s'agir hehe._

**Yuuki Miisakii : **_donc tu souhaiterais que je fasse Ciel et Michael s'attirer rien que réveiller la jalousie du Séby? Humm. Mais c'est très vilain ça MDR. Oui c'est vrai que si Ciel était protégé par Michael il serait tranquille mais je doute que l'archange apprécie le fait qu'il veuille se venger. Cependant n'oublions pas que Sébastian et Michael sont deux « jumeaux ». Et ce que ressent l'un, l'autre le ressent aussi. Donc c'est possible hey hey!_

**Toroko-Sama : **_oui j'ai visionné des exorcismes et lu des prières contre les excorcismes. On peut dire que je peux me recycler si jamais je perds mon taf MDR. Oui il ya beaucoup de nouvelles d'Edgar Poe qui sont traumatisantes. En fait le paranormal, l'étrange nous ramènent souvent à nos propres peurs, voire même à nos peurs d'enfants. Celles qui nous faisaient nous cacher sous la couette dans la nuit..._

**Ayumuri-Chan : **_Et pourtant ce sont bien des lieux italiens. J'ai fait des recherches sur les lieux insolites mdr. Du coup si un jour je vais en Italie j'aimerais bien voir cette fameuse statue! Hehe. Quant aux démons qui possèdent des humains, je dirais qu'il en existe deux catégories : les faibles qui ne peuvent rien faire d'autre et ceux qui ont une bonne raison de le faire (tu comprendras bientôt XD)_

**Celeste 31 : **_Oui Ciel parle de Grell au féminin pour que l'autre fiche la paix mdr. Eh bien Sébastian n'est pas un ami du curé mais par contre il se peut qu'il ait une autre vieille connaissance dans la pièce! Hehe. Je vois que tu es perspicace en tout cas! Concernant Michael et Sébastian, eh bien je te dirais seulement qu'il se peut que tes inquiétudes soient fondées...ou pas XD._

**Poussin Noir : **_me faire participer? nieh? Oui Grell peut paraître bien fade maintenant à coté de personnages comme le Père Spock ou même du Lulu...Comment ça Raphy n'est pas moche? Normal c'est Reeves tout craché mdr. Mais je pensais que tu avais une préférence pour les bruns ténébreux aux yeux rouges? Quoique là ce serait plutot un beau rouquin( ah nan c'est pas Génésis ptdr). Michael n'a pas le même regard d'ailleurs et c'est pas un fouteur de merde. Il y en a bien assez d'un ! Oui la fameuse statue est là pour entendre les grossièretés du monde! Eh ben faudrait pas qu'elle me voit jouer à Final Fantasy alors... surtout si j'ai le Séphy entre mes doigts (euhhh on s'entends bien hein? Aucune connotation à caractère olé olé bien évidemment!hehehe)._

**Mangapuryoru : **_c__ontente de voir ton empressement xd. J'espere que la suite te plaira !_

**Robespierre 7 : **_Oui assister à un exorcisme ca doit etre quelque chose/ Et celui-ci risque de se réveler un peu particulier et d'avoir de sacrées répercutions sur la suite de l'histoire. Donc Lucifer et Monsieur Spock te manquent? Ne t'inquiète pas. Ces deux emmerdeurs risquent bien d'être TRES présents tres très prochainement!_

**L'EXORCISTE**

- Jésus qui avez été fait chair, qui avez été attaché à la croix, qui êtes assis à la droite de Dieu le Père, je vous conjure par votre saint Nom, à la prononciation duquel tout genou fléchit au ciel, sur la terre et dans les enfers, exaucez les prières de ceux qui mettent leur croyance et confiance en vous, daignez préserver cette créature, _Pedro_, par votre saint Nom, par les mérites de la Sainte Vierge votre Mère, par les prières de tous les Saints, de toute attaque et maléfice de la part des démons et des malins esprits, vous qui vivez avec Dieu le Père, en l'unité du Saint-Esprit. Ainsi soit-il ! Commença à réciter Raphaël en répandant de l'eau bénite sur le corps du jeune possédé.

- Ah il est beau ton Dieu hein? « Tu ne convoiteras pas la femme de ton voisin » qu'Il a dit ! ah ah ah ah ah. Mais il a fait quoi Lui quand il a été engrosser l'autre putain! Il devait avoir sa gueule qui craque l'autre cocu de voir sa femme grosse comme une vache alors que lui l'avait même pas encore baisée AH AH AH AH AH!

- Voici la Croix de Notre-Seigneur Jésus Christ, d'où dépend notre salut, notre vie, notre résurrection spirituelle, la confusion de tous les démons et malins esprits.

Le démon blasphémait et vociférait des insultes immondes en tous genres. Il essayait de semer le doute dans l'esprit du prêtre qui n'y prêtait aucune attention. Voyant cela le démon décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le corps du malheureux Pédro se contorsionna vilainement, prenant des poses improbables de telle sorte que des craquements d'os se firent entendre. Les deux ecclésiastiques continuaient le rituel, sans se préoccuper de la scène d'horreur qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Quant à Ciel, la nausée lui prenait au fur et à mesure que l'exorcisme montait en puissance. Il n'aimait pas voir ce corps pris au piège, totalement à la merci d'une chose monstrueuse sur laquelle il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque lui et Lucifer partageaient le même corps, son impuissance, sa colère de ne pouvoir se mouvoir ou parler comme il l'aurait voulu. Si l'ange déchu ne l'avait pas fait souffrir physiquement, sa torture psychologique avait été difficile à vivre. Car Lucifer voulait qu'il abdique, qu'il abandonne toute volonté de revivre, de retrouver son propre corps. Il se souvint d'une journée affreuse pendant laquelle Lucifer lui avait répété en boucle : « abandonne, abandonne, abandonne ». Ce jour là, il avait bien failli laisser tomber...

Ciel sortit de sa demi-rêverie et observa à nouveau le corps sur le lit qui était à présent complétement disloqué. C'est ce moment là que le démon choisit pour laisser au jeune homme un moment de conscience. A cet instant, Pédro se mit à ouvrir la bouche pour hurler mais aucun son n'en sortit tellement la douleur était immense.

Raphaël se précipita alors pour lui faire boire une décoction, tout en chantant des prières en une langue qui s'apparentait au latin mais que même Sébastian ne connaissait pas. En revanche Grell semblait comprendre ce chant étrange.

- Fuyez donc, disparaissez d'ici, démons, ennemis jurés des hommes, car je vous conjure, vous, démons infernaux, esprits malins, de quitter cette créature, Pedro, par le Grand Dieu Vivant, par le Dieu Vrai, par le Dieu Saint, par Dieu le Père, par Dieu le Fils, par Dieu le Saint-Esprit, principalement par Celui qui a été immolé en Isaac, qui a été vendu dans Joseph, qui étant homme a été crucifié, qui a été immolé comme un agneau, par le sang duquel **Saint Michel,** combattant contre vous, vous a vaincus, vous a fait fuir.

Sébastian tiqua à l'invocation du nom de son double alors que Pédro se mettait à cracher du sang. Le démon qui le possedait se mit à pousser un cri bestial, inhumain, mélange de cri de cochon et de chat superposés. La bouche dégoulinant d'un liquide rouge agrémenté de vomi, la chose prit à nouveau difficilement la parole.

- Tu...TU TU m'as empoisonné! Quelle est la saloperie que tu m'as fait boire?

- Une boisson bénie par notre Seigneur.

- Tu crois que c'est cette merde qui va me faire crever ?

- Je pense que tu vas devoir partir de ce corps et que tu seras trop amoindri pour aller occuper un autre corps d'ici un sacré bout de temps! Fit Raphaël calmement.

- Ah ah ah ah. C'est si risible! S'amusa le démon.

- Qu'est ce qui est risible?

- Je me marre parce que malgré tout ce que tu feras aujourd'hui, tu ne tueras pas le démon le plus puissant présent dans cette pièce! ah ah ah.

- Je vois. Répondit le prêtre.

- Je ne pense pas non! ah ah ah ah.

**- **Sortez de cet homme, esprit impur! Retournez à Satan ! Si vous êtes rebelles à ma volonté, je lance sur vous toutes malédictions et excommunications et vous condamne, de la part de la Très Sainte Trinité, à aller dans l'étang de feu et de soufre, où vous serez conduits par le bienheureux **Saint Michel**.

Raphael continua de réciter ses prières alors que son assistant allait chercher le sacramentaire se trouvant sur l'autel. L'exorciste prit le livre sacré et le posa sur le torse du pauvre Pedro. Alors il se produisit un phénomène étrange. Une fumée noiratre se degagea par tous les orifices du corps du garçon et cette même fumée devint progressivement blanche et s'évapora.

- Il est parti? Demanda Ciel ?

- Oui. Mais c'est là que les choses vont se corser.

- Ben pourquoi l'autre a fichu le camp non? questionna Grell un peu perdu.

- Généralement ceux qui insultent sont de faible puissance et surtout il est courant qu'ils cachent le véritable démon. Expliqua Sébastian.

- Exactement! Je vois que vous vous y connaissez en démon ! s'exclama Raphael.

- Un peu en effet! Sourit le diable.

Pedro rouvrit les yeux difficilement. L'assistant se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se mettre assis, mais Raphael l'en empecha.

- Quel est ton nom? Demanda le prêtre exorciste en gardant une distance raisonnable entre lui et la victime.

- Mon nom est Légion car je suis l'incarnation de plusieurs démons.* dit Pedro toujours possédé avec une voix calme et posée.

Raphael soupira. Il fit signe à Ciel, Sébastian, Grell et son assistant de sortir avec lui de la pièce.

- Qu'y a t-il? Demanda Ciel.

- Eh bien... avec celui là ça ne va pas être aussi simple. A la façon dont il s'exprime il est certain qu'il est sûr de lui et de sa puissance. Il ne se laissera pas chasser aussi facilement. Il est même possible qu'il squattait déjà le corps de Pédro bien avant la possession par ce démon primaire de tout à l'heure.

- Qu'allez vous faire alors? Questionna l'enfant.

- J'ai une idée mais c'est risqué. Je vous conseille de rester hors de la pièce..

- Non. Je dois rendre des comptes à la Reine et de plus, _sourit Ciel, _je crois que je suis tres bien protégé.

- Et vos amis?

- Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour nous trois. Aucun de nous n'a à craindre de la créature qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Dit Sébastian.

- Si vous le dites. Dans ce cas, allons y.

Ils retournèrent tous dans la chambre et virent Pédro, libéré de ses liens, en train de lire tranquillement le sacramentaire. Cette fois plus de doute, le démon était d'une grande puissance.

- Avez-vous l'intention de me chasser avec des prières? Demanda le démon.

- Je vous propose de laisser Pedro en paix et alors nous n'aurons pas à nous combattre.

- J'habite ce corps et cohabite avec l'esprit de Pédro depuis sa naissance. Quel droit avez-vous de me chasser maintenant?

- Je dois libérer ce gosse une bonne fois pour toute. Vous parasitez son corps et son esprit sans son consentement. Mais je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec un exorcisme primaire.

Raphael sortit alors un chapelet en bois de sa poche et le brandit vers la créature.

- « Démon, si l'on vous a invoqués quand bien même on aurait fait avec vous quelque pacte tacite ou manifeste, même avec serment solennel; Je casse, détruis et annule toutes ces choses, par la puissance et vertu de Dieu le Père, par la sagesse du Fils, Rédempteur de tous les hommes, par la bonté du Saint-Esprit : en un mot, par Celui qui a accompli la loi en son entier, qui est, qui était, et qui sera toujours. Que toute la puissance infernale soit mise en fuite et détruite en faisant sur cette créature, _Pédro,_ le signe de la Croix, sur laquelle Jésus-Christ est mort, et par l'intercession de la bienheureuse Vierge Marie, des Saints Anges, Archanges, Patriarches, Prophètes, Apôtres, Martyrs, Vierges et Confesseurs, et généralement de tous les Saints qui jouissent de la présence de Dieu, aussi bien que des saintes âmes qui vivent dans l'Église de Dieu. »

Ciel sentit soudain son oeil droit le bruler intensément et Sébastian se frotta la main sur laquelle était inscrit le pacte. Assurèment les paroles du prêtres étaient puissantes. Le comte regarda son diable avec une lueur de panique. Et si cet exorcisme détruisait leur pacte à eux?

* _l'Evangile selon saint Marc, ch. 5 verset 9 : « Qu'avons-nous affaire ensemble, Jésus, fils du Dieu très haut? Je vous adjure, par Dieu, ne me tourmentez point. " C'est qu'il lui disait : " Esprit impur, sors de cet homme. " Et il lui demanda : " Quel est ton nom? " Et il lui dit : " Mon nom est Légion, car nous sommes nombreux »_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Mama : **ahhh Lucifer... c'est vrai qu'il n'est jamais bien loin celui-là. Alors lui derrière tout ça, je pense pas, mais lui qui a quand même mis son grain de sel là dedans, c'est fort possible MD**R.**_

_**Groumde : **il est vrai que cette saison 2 s'éloigne vraiment beaucoup de la saison 1. Mais je pense que ce sont des thèmes récurrents dans Kuro. Dieu, le diable, la rédemption, la damnation. J'espère seulement ne pas vous ennuyer avec ces thèmes qui me passionnent beaucoup. Oui tu as raison. Sébastian façonne Ciel. Il le dit souvent d'ailleurs qu'il aime à façonner son âme. Mais comme tu le dis si bien, Ciel devient de plus en plus terrifiant. En fait Ciel n'a pas peur de vieillir. Ce qu'il redoute c'est que Sébastian ne l'abandonne, ne se lasse de lui et ne le quitte, voire le tue avant de remplir les termes du contrat. Dans le manga, il lui fait souvent promettre de toujours rester à ses cotés. Je pense que se venger n'est pas la seule raison pour qu'il fasse cette demande aussi souvent._

_**Magakadu14 : **alors non je ne veux pas que tu meurs xd. Oui je sais que le suspens peut paraître assez pénible. Mais les chapitres qui suivent risquent bien de te laisser encore plus désemparée..._

_**Evanaissante : **Eh bien je dirais que c'est un très bon commencement mdr. Folle moi? Bien sur que oui et je revendique! Certes détruire leur pacte pourrait sembler une bien mauvaise idée au préalable. Mais quand on y réfléchit est ce que cela ne permettrait pas de savoir les sentiments véritables de nos deux zozos et surtout de savoir comment ils se comporteraient l'un envers l'autre si chacun était libre? Ce ne serait finalement pas si mal non?_

_**Robespierre 7 : **je suis d'accord avec toi. Personne ne tire aucune leçon du passé et malheureusement cela se vérifie tout le temps et tous les jours... Il serait en effet amusant de voir comment Ciel pourrait réagir et vice versa en voyant Michael et ce qu'ils auraient à se dire. Quant à Lucifer ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'est jamais bien loin. Mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas un gentil garçon hein. Il peut se révéler totalement immonde...Ahhh Monsieur ... eh bien figure toi que moi aussi je me suis dit qu'il était aux antipodes de l'image qui lui est donnée dans les prières. Et finalement j'en étais ravie hehehe._

_**Toroko-sama : C'est** vrai que la scène n'était pas des plus réjouissantes, mais si ca peut te rassurer, il y en a une bien plus horrible qui arrivera dans les chapitres suivants...Il est certain que ce serait une catastrophe si leur pacte disparaissait. Mais en même temps, si ils restaient l'un avec l'autre après cette destruction, cela ne voudrait-il pas dire que leurs sentiments sont sincères? Cela n'apporterait-il pas certaines réponses? N'aurions nous pas la preuve que ce n'est pas le pacte qui les lie mais autre chose? _

_**Celeste 31 : **moi non plus je n'aurais pas tenu toute une journée. Oh tu sais le Lulu il est suffisamment pénible pour répéter ça en boucle. Alors à ton avis quelle langage particulier Sébastian pourrait ignorer? Si tu trouves, alors tu sauras qui est Raphaël. Ahh tu sais le Séby a toujours le mot pour rire xd. Non je ne connais pas ce manga mais il paraît qu'il est bien fait. Il a un certain succès d'ailleurs! Alors ne pas empirer les choses...j'ai bien peur de ne pas répondre à ta supplique... Mais cependant tu auras tout de même été en partie entendue!_

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **ahhh le Lulu. Je vois que tu places beaucoup d'espoir en lui hein? xd. N'en place pas trop cela dit MDR. (Tu verras ce que je veux dire) Concernant le démon qui habite Pédro tu vas bientôt avoir la réponse tkt hehe. C'est vrai que comme tu le dis très justement, si Sébastian est attiré par Ciel, alors il serait logique que Michael le soit aussi puisque Sébastian et Michael sont deux moitiés d'un tout. C'est vrai, si Ciel arrivait à se faire aimer de Michael alors il deviendrait tout puissant. Cependant, n'aurait-il pas (comme ton ptit Lulu) un orgueil surdimensionné dans ces conditions? Ne se sentirait-il pas de taille à se venger de celui qu'il avait imploré alors qu'il était enfermé dans sa cage. Celui qui n'est pas venu à son secours ce jour là : à savoir Dieu lui-même?_

_**Poussin noir : **Même pas tiré le Vincent une seule fois. Ben dis donc...moi j'ai quand même eu Sephy niark niark. Une autre partie dans un autre domaine? nieh? Moi non plus je ne crache pas sur Gen XD; Je prendrais même Angeal si il n'y avait que lui (tu vois je ne suis pas difficile XD) Mais rien ne vaut le Sephy qui reste trop vêtu à mon goût !! Bien sûr que Raphael croit à ce qu'il dit! Faut pas compter sur les autres pour y croire de toute façon...Je vois que tu es partie dans un petit délire sur le GRAND le PUISSANT le BEAU Michael (que tu vas devoir troquer le temps d'une soirée contre Weiss hehehe). Il est évident que Ciel et Sébastian n'avaient pas prévu ce retournement de situation. Mais tu me connais, les choses ne se tournent jamais du côté que l'on pense avec moi niark niark! Oui en effet il est tard! Ben bravo !Et vive le Limousin!_

**L'EXORCISTE 2 **

Sébastian avait apparemment pensé à la même chose que son jeune maître. Il retira discrètement son gant et vit que le sceau était devenu incandescent. Cela le brulait et il imaginait sans mal la douleur que devait ressentir Ciel puisque le pacte était inscrit dans l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps; son œil.

Ciel sortit brusquement de la pièce, suivi de près par son majordome. Il avait mis une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Il arracha son cache œil et à cet instant il aurait aimé s'arracher l'œil en même temps.

Le diable s'approcha de l'enfant et se mit à genoux devant lui.

- Laissez moi voir Bocchan. Dit le démon d'une voix douce.

- Ça.. c'est insupportable Sébastian. Haleta le comte une main toujours appuyée sur son œil droit.

Le majordome enleva doucement la main du garçonnet et ouvrit sa paupière douloureuse. Le pacte était incandescent.

- Est-ce qu'il est sur le point de partir? Demanda Ciel avec inquiétude.

Le diable soupira de soulagement.

- Aucune inquiétude My Lord. Le sceau ne s'efface pas, il s'ancre plus encore. Il devient plus puissant que jamais.

- Comment peut-il devenir plus fort alors que Raphaël a prononcé de telles paroles?

- Quelle importance? Ce qui compte c'est que vous et moi sommes toujours liés non?

- Oui, en effet. Inutile de chercher des réponses maintenant. Bon sang qu'est que ça fait mal! J'ai l'impression que mon œil se consume dans mon orbite... se plaignit Ciel.

Au même moment un hurlement bestial retentit dans la chambre de Pédro et l'assistant de Raphaël fut précipité hors de la pièce, la porte se refermant violemment derrière lui.

- Que se passe t-il là dedans ? Fit Ciel toujours une main sur son œil autant pour le cacher que par douleur.

- C'est un septacle!

- Septacle? demanda l'enfant.

- Un démon puissant qui en a absorbé sept autres moins forts pour augmenter sa puissance. Il a donné son nom, il s'agit de Clauneck.

Sébastian soupira alors avec force et prit un air affligé.

- Tu le connais ? Enfin je veux dire... tu sais qui c'est? Se reprit le comte en jetant un coup d'œil à l'assistant.

- Oui et si nous le tuons, nous risquons d'en pâtir. En enfer, c'est un démon qui a puissance sur les biens et les richesses. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait dans Pédro mais c'est un démon très apprécié de Lucifer qui le laisse maître de lui prodiguer de l'argent.*

- QUOI? Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui lui donne son argent de poche?

- Tout à fait.

Ciel soupira d'exaspération, se frotta les yeux en signe de fatigue et se demanda pourquoi il fallait que Lucifer soit TOUJOURS mêlé à tout ?

Ils entendirent tout à coup la voix de Raphaël qui était devenue inhumaine, tonitruante, dépassant en volume les cris bestiaux du démon.

- Raphaël va procéder à un exorcisme triangulaire qui consiste à détourner les maléfices sur un leurre. On met en place une sorte de « paratonnerre ». Les flux démoniaques sont dès lors détournés de leur objectif et se retrouvent piégés. Raphaël a l'intention de servir de réceptacle!. Dit l'assistant, apeuré, en regardant en direction de la porte de la chambre.

- Rendez vos hommages au Dieu Très Haut et Très Puissant et qu'ils pénètrent jusqu'à son trône, comme la fumée de ce poisson des abîmes qui fut brûlé par l'ordre de l'Archange Raphaël ; disparaissez, comme l'esprit immonde disparut devant la chaste Sara. Que toutes ces bénédictions vous chassent et ne vous permettent nullement d'approcher cette créature, Pedro qui a l'honneur de porter sur son front le signe de la Sainte Croix ; parce que le commandement que je vous fais maintenant n'est pas le mien, mais de Celui qui a été envoyé du sein du Père Éternel, afin d'anéantir et de détruire vos maléfices, ce qu'il a fait en souffrant la mort sur l'arbre de la croix. Il nous a donné ce pouvoir de vous commander ainsi pour sa gloire, pour l'utilité des fidèles.

- Bon sang, il ne manquerait plus qu'on le détruise et que l'autre débarque! On n'a besoin de tout sauf de ça! Sébastien fait quelque chose pour empêcher Raphaël de tuer ce Claudequelquechose !

- Yes My Lord.

Sébastian rentra donc à nouveau dans la chambre et vit Grell brandissant sa faux et Raphaël rentrer dans la dernière phase de son exorcisme. De son coté, Clauneck fulminait. Le corps de Pédro était debout sur le lit, ses cheveux brulaient et ses yeux étaient rouges sang.

* Je vous promets que je n'ai rien inventé. J'ai fait des recherches approfondies sur les démons et je peux vous assurer que tout est sacrément organisé aux Enfers et que Claunesh fournit effectivement son argent au Lulu...dead


	49. Chapter 49

**_Note de l'auteure : alors oui j'avoue que le chapitre précédent était tout de même trés court mdr. Donc voici exceptionnellement aujourd'hui le chapitre 49! Bisou! (oui je sais être un bocchan gentil_ xd)**

**VANITE CAUSE DE TOUS LES MAUX**

- Voici la Croix du Seigneur : fuyez, puissants ennemis. J'invoque les Forces Célestes d'intervenir pour déloger ce démon du corps de Pedro! J'en appelle aux quatre Archanges : Michael, Gabriel, Raphaël et Ouriel*!

Le prêtre était déchainé, son sacramentaire semblait briller tellement la force spirituelle était forte. Mais Claunesh ne s'en laissait pas compter et paraissait prêt à affronter coûte que coûte son adversaire.

Sébastian se demandait comment empêcher le prêtre de terminer son exorcisme et de détruire ce Claunesh.

Pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire, il fallait qu'il attende que le démon soit chassé du corps du jeune homme puis se réfugie dans un des autres corps présents dans la pièce et c'est bien là qu'était le soucis. Car Claunesh n'ignorait certainement pas la nature de Grell ni celle de Sébastian. Il restait donc le corps de Raphaël, puisque Ciel et l'assistant étaient sortis.

Qu'attend donc ce démon pour essayer d'investir le corps de ce curé ? Se demanda Sébastian. Bon il faut que je tente quelque chose.

Le majordome se plaça aux cotés du prêtre mais ressentit soudain un malaise. Décidément Raphaël n'était pas comme les autres, il avait une Foi inébranlable en son Dieu et aucun doute n'envahissait son esprit et son cœur. Voilà pourquoi la « banque de Lucifer » ne voulait pas choisir le corps du curé. Il préférait se battre contre lui parce qu'il savait que si il choisissait l'autre option, il serait coup sûr purifié.

Mais que faire alors? _Se dit Sébastian_. Attendre la fin du combat et voir lequel des deux va en sortir vainqueur? Dire à ce prêtre que si il zigouille ce «porte monnaie sur pattes» il risque de devoir affronter un adversaire plus redoutable ?

Il eut soudain une idée et décida, tout en gardant ses distances avec Raphaël, de détourner l'attention de Claunesh en s'adressant à lui.

- Pourquoi un démon comme toi a été se planquer dans le corps d'un pauvre heure comme Pédro? Questionna Sébastian.

Sa question incongrue eut l'effet escompté et il réussit à capter l'attention des deux adversaires.

- Pensez-vous vraiment que ce soit le moment Sébastian? Demanda le prêtre quelque peu interloqué.

- Eh bien disons que je pense être en train de vous sauver la vie.

- Vous rigolez? Je suis sur le point de remporter ce combat!

- Oh oui il est certain que vous serez le vainqueur de ce duel, mais voyez vous, je crains fort que la mort de ce démon-ci n'amène dans les parages, la visite d'un autre bien plus puissant que ni vous, ni personne à part Dieu lui-même ne peut vaincre seul aujourd'hui.

Raphaël sembla un instant décontenancé et réfléchit quelques secondes. Il choisit finalement de laisser le bénéfice du doute à Sébastian, car si il avait raison, alors ce serait une catastrophe. Il fit donc un signe de la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Eh bien Claunesh! Je te repose la même question. Pourquoi un démon tel que toi a t-il été se planquer dans un « endroit » aussi insignifiant?

- Tu connais Lucifer et sa vanité sans borne!

Sébastian fut soudain pris d'une suée. L'autre imbécile n'allait quand même pas cracher le morceau non? pensa t-il.

Puis finalement il se dit que même si l'autre dégoisait qu'il était lui aussi un diable et qu'il faisait parti des chouchous du Prince des Enfers, il n'aurait qu'à nier. Raphaël ne donnerait certainement pas du crédit aux élucubrations d'un démon sur le point de se faire dégommer!

- Qui ne sait pas que cet archange là a été déchu à cause de ce vilain défaut! Ricana le majordome tout en restant évasif.

- Et bien c'est justement à cause de ça que j'ai dû posséder ce gosse! Soupira Claunesh en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit.

Le prêtre écarquilla les yeux. Les choses prenaient une tournure toute différente et il avait l'impression que toute la tension de tout à l'heure était retombée comme un soufflet. Sébastian et le démon semblaient discuter comme deux personnes normales qui se connaissaient depuis longtemps et qui, se retrouvant après une longue période, se racontaient leurs soucis respectifs.

- Comment ça ? demanda Sébastian.

- Tu connais le train de vie de Lucifer? A lui tout seul il peut faire vivre grassement tous les bijoutiers et marchands de vêtements de luxe de toute une ville ! Franchement ça te plairait de servir de banque Luciférienne, devant rester ouverte 24h/24, 7jours/7 ? Jamais un jour de repos, jamais de vacances, à ne jamais compter tes heures pour satisfaire le patron?

- Tu.. tu ne veux quand même pas dire que tu es dans ce gosse parce que tu as voulu prendre des vacances? s'estomaqua Sébastian.

- Ben si. Des vacances prolongées en fait. L'autre m'a un jour menacé que si j'osais quitter mon poste il me ferait la peau! C'est de l'esclavage! Même les shinigamis sont pas traités comme ça ! Si ça continue je vais aller bosser pour Dieu!

Raphael fut soudain pris d'une quinte de toux assez bruyante à l'entente de ces mots.

Toute cette conversation était suivie de près par une certaine personne qui zieutait tout ça dans son fameux pandémonium.

- Eh ben mince alors! Dire que j'avais juste à offrir une place de fonctionnaire aux démons pour qu'ils travaillent pour moi. Dit tout haut un Monsieur Spock qui en laissa tomber son cigare sur son beau tapis orange.

* Quatrième archange (après Michel, Gabriel et Raphaël), Ouriel aurait son origine dans le dieu babylonien Nabou.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Groumde : **comme toujours tes mots sont justes! Car comme tu le dis si bien, je joue entre le comique et le tragique en permanence. C'est pourquoi, en effet, il ne faut jamais se fier auton humoristique de certains dialogues qui se révèlent parfois terribles ou horribles...J'espère toujours te surprendre et te compter parmi mes lectrices jusqu'au bout de cette histoire; Tes remarques sont toujours pertinentes._

_**Poussin noir : **bon alors récapitulons : 1er juin = sortie du tome 10 et 06 juillet = japan expo? xd. Je vois que tu as passé beaucoup de temps à te plaindre dans tes reviews hein? Eh bien aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître je SAIS pourquoi les liens entre Ciel et Sebastian se sont renforcés! (oui Madame! Aussi vrai que Sephiroth a été crée pour me faire fantasmer!) Moi aussi je veux un Clauneck! Ça mévitera d'attendre pour acheter un sac! Oh nan tu sais Raphy est dans d'autres sphères quand il pratique ses exorcismes! Comme dirait tu sais qui : « il verrait même pas une vache dans un couloir! ». Dans ta seconde review c'est la fête à Lucifer? Pauvre Lulu... (quoique non pas pauvre quand on sait ce qu'il va faire ce salopard!). Ahhh ce fameux pandemonium! J'étais assez fier d'avoir trouvé ça! Bien sur que c'est incongru de voir cet objet cher le Père Spock. Mais on saura pourquoi il a ça plus tard xd. Michael te manque? Ça m'étonnerait! En ce moment tu ne vois que par le Cloud-chocobo! Hehehe._

_**Robespierre7 : **je vois que ce cher Spock était attendu! Tkt il va avoir un grand rôle dans les prochains chapitres (qui sont miraculeusement écrits d'ailleurs xd). Oui moi aussi je plains le Clauneck. Quoique (XD) Malgré le fait qu'il soit bien pénible, je lui préfère Lucifer hehe. Alors tu te demandes ce que tu racontes lorsque tu plains Clauneck de trimer comme un malheureux pour pas un rond ? Ben je pense que toi aussi tu as besoin de vacances mdr. Moi je viens de les avoir...'dead. La reprise est dure dure...) les prochaines c'est pour la Japan expo hehe._

_**Mangapuryoru : **merci!_

_**Evanaissante : **oh oui qu'il aurait été bien déçu notre Sébastian! Depuis le temps qu'il le mijote avec amour son cher diner! Oui Monsieur Spock ne perd rien de se qui se passe. Il a l'air d'être sur un nuage (hehe) mais en fait il est bien plus malin qu'on ne le croit! Ps : j'attends toujours ton histoire... pendu_

_**Celeste 31 : **oui! C'est en effet la langue des Anges! hehe. Alors oui, moi aussi j'ai bloqué. Mais en fait, les Enfers sont sacrément organisées. Avec des intendants, des chefs de guerre, et même un chef de cuisine. Chaque démon a son petit boulot à faire mdr. Et Clauneck a lui aussi sa fonction. Certains démons sont les larbins de Belzebuth, d'autre du Grand Satan et d'autres de ce cher Lucifer. Alors comme il est chef, ce cher petit ne va certainement pas perdre de temps à aller se procurer lui-même son argent. Il s'en fait livrer à foison par son « larbinos » mdr. En effet, sans le vouloir, Lucifer embête tellement le monde qu'il envoie des démons à Dieu PTDR; Quant au Père Spock, disons qu'il reste prostré de savoir qu'il suffisait de donner des vacances aux démons esclaves d'autres plus puissants pour les convertir au Paradis xd. Quant à Bleach, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, car cela me donne des idées! Merci!)._

_**Lala : **ravie que ca te plaise! Tu as le prénom d'un héroïne de manga très amusante. Tu la connais?_

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **oui je suis d'accord. On est passé du tragique au comique avec Monsieur Spock et Sebastian qui parle avec l'autre démon comme on discute autour d'un café. XD; Mais tu le sais, je suis friande de passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Bon alors dis moi. Tu ne serais pas dérangé par un Lucifer qui va se réfugier dans les bras de Michael ou d'un Sébastian qui va se réfugier dans les bras de Michael? Hehe. Pauvre Raphael dis-tu? Attends donc de voir ce chapitre et ensuite tu me diras si tu le plains toujours autant (niark niark)._

_**Mangakadu14**_ : _ah comme tu vois je t'ai entendue! J'ai mis un autre chapitre! Ah le Lulu il a trouvé un larbin pour lui fournir son pognon mdr. C'est un malin le tit père! Concernant Raphael c'est vrai que voir le Séby parler tranquillement avec Clauneck ça le perturbe un peu le pauvre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, ce ne sera pas lui le plus à plaindre xd._

_**Toroko- sama : **tu vas donc être gatée car du coup tu vas avoir deux chapitres à lire xd. Oui leur pacte s'en trouve renforcé. Après il y a le pourquoi de ce renforcement. Qu'est ce qui fait que ces deux là en ressortent plus proches alors que cela aurait dû les éloigner? Bien sur que le Lulu est encore mêlé à tout ça (il l'est toujours MDR)._

_**Marie **(ben ouai plus de MissSnacky ça sert plus à rien maintenant...) : Bien sur qu'elle remonte à loin notre discussion! Tsa! Sébastian ne plus s'ennuyer de son cher Bocchan en devenant un ange? Tu crois que le fait de se rapprocher du Ciel le rendra moins triste d'avoir vu s'éloigner son Ciel? Concernant les dialogues, c'est vrai que j'essaie de me contenir un peu xd. Alors concernant cette phrase qui te « perturbe », c'est comme ça dans l'exorcisme (Ça ne s'invente pas mdr). Donc si tu dois chasser un démon tu devras la dire. Même si il y a « malgré que » sans subjonctif dedans d'ailleurs! Donc la situation actuelle te fait rire? Attends de voir si tu riras toujours à la fin de ce chapitre hehe. Alors concernant tes questions : Gabrielle et Spocky. J'y ai déjà pensé. Je ne peux te répondre maintenant mais ta réponse va bientot venir tkt; Les deux autres Archanges : idem ils vont venir en leur temps (donc oui je vais en parler hehe). Et quant à l'idée de devenir ecrivain, je ne pense pas avoir suffisamment de talent pour ça xd. Mais merci c'est gentil! Merci de toujours aimer cette histoire et toutes les loufoqueries que j'y mets! XD;_

**HILDEGARDE**

La révélation de Clauneck avait laissé Raphaël et Sébastian complétement pantois. Quant à Grell il en était arrivé à bailler bruyamment en écoutant les plaintes du démon.

- Vous êtes donc un esclave de Lucifer en somme ? _Demanda Raphaël avec ironie_. Devons nous nous apitoyer sur votre sort? Vous vous cachez dans le corps de ce pauvre Pedro pour échapper à votre exigeant « patron ». Et Pédro dans tous ça hein?

- J'ai passé un contrat avec ses parents qui ne voulaient pas que leur fils soit pauvre comme eux. En échange, je pouvais rester cacher tranquillement dedans et monter en puissance en absorbant les démons que j'attirais. Mais en ce moment je fournis plus! Ils débarquent en groupe chaque semaine. Celui que vous avez détruit était de dernier de la semaine. Répondit le démon en soupirant.

- Vous attirez des démons pour devenir plus fort en attendant de pouvoir tenir tête à Lucifer. Mais vous vous fichez pas mal de l'âme de ce pauvre gosse. Tous ces démons différents qui prennent possession de lui, aspirent chacun un peu de son âme, le torturent et anéantissent progressivement sa personnalité, tout ce qu'il est. Bientôt il ne restera plus rien de lui. Il ne sera qu'une coquille vide. Ce n'est certainement pas ce que ses parents voulaient et ce n'est certainement pas ce que vous leur avez promis en passant ce contrat avec eux! Les démons sont des menteurs qui arrangent la vérité, qui jouent sur les mots pour mieux se jouer des humains et de leurs faiblesses. Ce sont des êtres perfides, sans foi ni loi. Et vous Clauneck, vous êtes de cette race là! Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je vais vous chasser de ce corps! A n'importe quel prix!

Raphaël avait un air mauvais et on pouvait lire dans son regard vert une détermination sans faille. Clauneck sortirait du corps de Pedro ou mourrait.

Or il était hors de question pour Sébastian de laisser le démon mourir. Son maître lui avait donné un ordre et il se devait de le satisfaire!

Seulement il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Les deux adversaires restaient sur leur position et aucun des deux ne voulaient céder. Le majordome savait pertinemment que malgré sa puissance, Clauneck ne pouvait vaincre Raphaël. Mais il savait aussi que l'exorciste ne pouvait vaincre Lucifer qui ne manquerait certainement pas l'occasion de venir foutre son petit merdier ici.

Alors soit l'archange déchu tuerait le prêtre, soit il devrait tuer lui-même le prêtre à qui Lucifer ne manquerait pas de révéler son identité et la sienne par la même occasion, soit il devrait, sur ordre de son maître protéger Raphaël et dans ce cas il montrerait lui-même sa vraie nature et devrait finalement tuer quand même le curé. BREF tout ça n'était pas bon du tout!

Soudain la voix de Raphaël se fit entendre. Il s'était jeté littéralement sur Clauneck et l'avait plaqué sur le lit, le surplombant de son corps. Il tenait fermement ses poignets et le regardait droit dans les yeux tout en prononçant les dernières paroles de son exorcisme.

- J'en appelle à toi, très glorieux Prince de l'armée céleste, Saint Michel Archange, combattez aujourd'hui, avec l'armée des Anges bienheureux, comme vous avez combattu jadis contre le chef de l'orgueil Lucifer et ses anges rebelles ! Soyez donc là, Chef invincible, auprès du peuple de Dieu, contre les assauts des forces spirituelles du mal, et donnez-lui la victoire ! Nous t'exorcisons, Esprit immonde, qui que tu sois : Puissance satanique, invasion de l'ennemi infernal, légion, réunion ou secte diabolique, au nom et par la puissance de Notre Seigneur Jésus-Christ, sois arraché et chassé de ce corps sans défense, de cette âme créée à l'image de Dieu et rachetée par le précieux sang du divin fils de Dieu, Jésus-Christ !

Clauneck convulsait. Il essayait de se débattre de la poigne de fer de Raphaël mais semblait totalement impuissant. Pourtant ce prêtre n'avait pas la puissance d'un démon. Mais à cet instant il semblait invincible**. **

Sébastian, surpris par le geste fou de Raphaël n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Comment accomplir la volonté de son maître maintenant ? Il décida d'agir en force lui aussi! Il ne serait pas dit que le majordome de la famille Phantomhive ne ferait pas son travail à la perfection et décevrait son maître! Son honneur de diable en dépendait ! Il se précipita donc sur Raphaël pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il ceintura le prêtre par derrière et tira en arrière de toutes ses forces.

Il se sentit à nouveau mal alors que son corps était contre celui de l'exorciste. Il sentait ses forces démoniaques l'abandonner progressivement, alors que Raphaël, lui, paraissait plus puissant que jamais.

Comment ce simple humain pouvait lutter contre deux puissants démons sans vaciller ? se demanda Sébastian avant de se sentir violemment propulsé en arrière.

Il se cogna violemment le long du mur.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se toucha l'arrière de la tête et s'aperçut qu'il saignait abondamment.

Mais alors qu'il allait se relever, Ciel entra précipitamment dans la pièce. Les yeux du jeune garçon se posèrent sur Sébastian toujours assis le long du mur, le regard un peu perdu, du sang coulant maintenant sur son visage porcelaine.

Sébastian vit alors sur le visage de son maître une expression qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis longtemps. Un mélange de colère et de peur.

Soudain Clauneck poussa un cri inhumain. Ciel et Sébastian tournèrent alors la tête et virent tous deux une forme noire sortir du corps de Pédro. Tout alla très vite. Raphaël sortit de sa poche une dague argentée et la lança sur le démon alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers Ciel.

- Voici Hildegarde, dague tueuse de démons, arme toute puissante du « guérisseur du Ciel », l'Archange Raphaël lui-même ! Vole Hildegarde ! Trouve et anéanti les démons en leur transperçant le cœur !

Sébastian se leva et se précipita vers son maître. Il n'avait que trop bien compris les intentions de l'autre démon qui, acculé, avait décidé de posséder Ciel. Il se jeta sur son jeune maître pour faire rempart de son corps et empêcher Clauneck de parvenir à ses fins.

Ciel fut tout à coup encerclé par les bras puissants de son diable. Puis, progressivement, lentement, il se sentit glisser avec lui sur le sol jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux.

- Sébastian, mais qu'est ce que tu fiches, tu vas finir par m'écraser! Sébastian?

Mais le diable ne répondait pas. Le comte arriva en gigotant à se libérer un peu de l'emprise de son démon et leva la tête. Il vit alors le beau visage de Sébastian figé dans une expression de douleur et de surprise.

Hildegarde avait obéi aux ordres de son maître : elle avait trouvé et transpercé le cœur des démons présents dans la pièce.

*** _note de l'auteure : connaissez-vous Aerith Gainsborough dans Final Fantasy VII et le destin qu'elle a eut dans le jeu?_ **


	51. Chapter 51

_**Mama :**_ _j'ai la sale habitude de toujours couper mes chapitres au moment le plus palpitant mdr. Bon je m'attire les foudres de mes lecteurs mais je m'amuse beaucoup en lisant vos protestations MDR. J'espère que la suite te plaira quoiqu'il arrive!_

_**Celeste 31**_ : _oui c'est en effet la puissance de Raphaël qui a propulsé Sébastian le long du mur. C'est pour le moment un personnage mystérieux mais on en saura plus sur lui plus tard hehe. Quant à Ciel, c'est comme quand on voit une voiture arrivée sur une personne et qu'elle ne bouge pas. On se demande souvent pourquoi cette personne est restée là. Mais apparemment c'est une sorte de tétanie...là c'est pareil et de plus ca va très très vite... Oui le sort de Sébastian va émouvoir j'espère. Car son sort est lié à celui d'un autre être depuis toujours. Reste à savoir qui sera sauvé... Merci pour Bleach! (petite confidence : j'ai failli arrêter l'histoire au chapitre qui suit. Juste à l'avant dernière phrase XD)._

_**Toroko-Sama :**_ _oui j'avoue c'est pas très gentil de terminer là dessus...Il se peut que cette histoire se termine sur une note tragique... Je n'ai pas encore décidé XD. Oui Lucifer est toujours fourré là où il faut pas mdr. Mais il est amoureux de Sébastian (pour une raison qu'il va expliquer plus tard) alors il ne veut_ pas sa mort. _Une chose est certaine, il va pas être content en voyant son cher Michaelis allongé sur le sol!_

_**Evanaissante**_ : _ah bien j'attends donc! xd. Ne pas tuer Sébastian... Je te laisse le soin de découvrir le sort que j'ai réservé à notre cher diable de majordome!_

_**Yuuki Miisakii **_: _ah oui je savais que tu allais engueulerr le Raphy mdr. En même temps...je comprends! Ah il est certain que Lucifer risque de ne pas du tout être content si il apprend que Sébastian a été tué. Il risque même d'être incontrôlable.. Je comprends mieux pour les couples XD. Donc ca te plairait de voir Michael avec Lucifer (je dis ça car tu n'es pas la seule à me demander ce couple là. Hehe). Humm Claude et Alois. Disons que dans cette fic rien n'est impossible. Alors finalement pourquoi pas? XD._

_**Paquerrete **_: _ahh donc si tu la connais alors tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver à notre cher Sébastian xd. Oui en effet on n'aime pas voir mourir les personnages principaux... surtout lorsqu'on s'y est beaucoup attaché. Quant aux personnes censées mourir dans cette histoire eh bien disons que toutes peuvent rendre l'ame et nulle n'est à l'abri hehehe._

_**Bissenshi :**_ _disons que cette histoire s'appelle « les Anges pleurent ». Ce titre annonce la couleur dès le départ xd. Oui ...Hildegarde ne laisse aucun démon en vie. Et Ciel devrait en effet avouer ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Les masques vont-ils enfin tomber?_

_**PtitCactus **_: _Comme toujours je suis touchée lorsqu'une nouvelle personne vient me dire qu'elle suit cette histoire depuis le début et qu'elle attend les chapitres le mercredi! Merci donc! Alors oui j'avoue je suis pas quelqu'un de très gentil (du moins c'est ce qu'on me dit souvent XD). Roohh tu devrais avoir l'habitude des petites phrases de la fin qui laissent tout en suspend et qui vous font me maudire mdr. Hahhh! Donc tu aimes bien le Raphy! Reste à savoir si je lui réserve ou pas un rôle plus important dans cette histoire hehehe_.

_**Sucrette **_: _hello! Ça faisait longtemps! Ah tant mieux. J'ai cru que cette seconde saison ne intéressait plus... sniffou. Bon courage pour les exams ma grande!_

_**Mangapuryoru **_: _oui... je plaide coupable sur ce coup là.. et ça va pas s'arranger XD._

_**Mangakadu14 **_: _eh bien... le titre qui suit en dit long...Tu m'en voudrais vraiment si je tuais Sébastian? Ou bien es-tu attachée plus à Michael ?_

_**Poussin Noir**_ : _ahhhh je vois que tu t'es acquittée de ton gage! Remarquons une chose : tu as eu Monsieur Spock et moi j'ai eu Satan 0-0; POURQUOI je peux JAMAIS avoir des ailes blanches moi? Hein? Petite question : tu n'as pas besoin d'une tite déco sympa dans ton appart? Monsieur Spock a encore un fond de peinture verte. XD. Quant au fait qu'il fait exprès d'être comme il est il se peut que tu ais raison. Ou pas hehehe. Mais oui, il est omniscient et omnipotent et surtout, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait même s'il joue les imbéciles! Tu oses t'en prendre à mon pauvre Séphiroth?Trop faible? Trop tendre!Je pense savoir à quelle partie tu fais allusion hehe._

_**Ayumuri-chan : **__eh bien...je ne peux pas te dire qu'il faut être optimiste...Concernant Lucifer eh bien il ne peut pas être partout à la fois xd, mais oui il ne sera pas content du tout si Sébastian meurt. Il se peut qu'il se montre sous son vrai visage bientôt. Un visage qui n'a rien d'angélique!_

**Requiem pour un diable**

- Sé...bas... tian?

Ciel vit avec horreur le corps de son diable s'affaisser lentement sur le sol jusqu'à s'y retrouver allongé. L'enfant s'approcha avec précaution du démon et prit doucement son visage figé dans ses mains.

- Sébastian! Réveille toi! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de dormir? demanda le comte tout en rapprochant son visage des lèvres de son démon.

Mais bien que la bouche de Sébastian soit ouverte en un semblant de cri, aucun souffle ne s'en échappait. Ciel planta alors son regard dans les yeux vermillons. Mais ceux-ci avaient perdu leur flamme. L'enfant sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

- Il est mort? dit une voix derrière lui.

Grell s'était penché par dessus les épaules du jeune homme.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi imbécile! _Répondit Ciel avec méchanceté._ Il n'a pas le droit de mourir!

- Il a une dague plantée dans le dos en tous cas! Fit remarquer le shinigami en pointant l'arme du doigt.

Ciel tendit alors le bras pour retirer la dague, mais celui-ci était trop court pour l'atteindre. C'est alors que Raphaël s'accroupit.

- Vous ne pourriez pas l'enlever de toutes façons. Dit le prêtre d'une voix douce. Il ne va pas mourir ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est seulement sonné. Il s'est trouvé sur la trajectoire et c'est pourquoi il a été touché, mais cette dague a été baigné dans les larmes des anges. Elle ne tue que les démons.

Ciel rit doucement à l'écoute de ces mots. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait cru que l'exorciste lui disait que Sébastian allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Mais cela aurait été tellement facile ….et les mots de la fin avaient anéantis ses espoirs : « Rassurez vous, elle ne tue que les démons ». Quelle ironie.

- Cette arme, si elle touche un démon, elle le tue obligatoirement? Demanda Grell.

- Oui. Elle n'a jamais raté sa cible et aucun démon n'a jamais réchappé à son châtiment. Claunesh en tous cas a totalement disparut et Pédro est désormais sauvé. Dit Raphael.

- Ohhhh NONNNN! C'est pas possible! C'est si tragique ! _Se pâma le shinigami en tombant bruyamment à genoux et en se mettant à pleurer de façon très théâtrale à la manière d'une pleureuse grecque. _C'est si tristement magnifique ! Sébastian est mort!

- TAIS-TOI IDIOT! cria Ciel avec colère. Il ne peut pas mourir! Il n'en a pas le droit! Il a promis! Il a promis!

Les mâchoires crispées, le comte serrait les bras de son diable avec force.

Raphaël regardait avec incompréhension la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il était évident que l'homme allongé devant lui ne se réveillerait pas et que tout souffle de vie semblait avoir quitté son corps. Ce n'était pas normal. Il aurait déjà dû reprendre conscience. La seule explication possible... c'était que... Raphaël écarquilla les yeux. Hildegarde ne se trompait jamais. Elle ne tuait que les diables. Alors...non cela ne pouvait pas être ! se dit le prêtre. Non il l'aurait forcément senti!

C'est alors qu'il se rappela les mots de ce démon vulgaire : « Malgré tout ce que tu feras aujourd'hui, tu ne tueras pas le démon le plus puissant présent dans cette pièce! »

Raphaël regarda à nouveau le corps si semblable à celui d'un homme ordinaire qui se trouvait là, puis cet enfant qui y était accroché avec force. Ce petit garçon qui, à force de crisper les mâchoires, s'était mordu la lèvre et l'avait fait saigner. Il vit une larme à la couleur violacée couler de par dessous son cache œil alors que l'autre œil était sec.

Enfin il vit ce gosse s'effondrer sur son majordome en lui hurlant des insultes, en lui reprochant d'être un menteur, un lâche, une ordure. Il le regarda le secouer, lui marteler le visage de ses petits poings. Après la stupeur venait la colère. C'était le cheminement normal de la souffrance. D'abord l'incompréhension, puis le déni, la colère, la terrible douleur et enfin le désespoir quand on comprend enfin qu'on ne reverra jamais l'être aimé.

Raphaël regarda alors ces deux êtres avec indulgence. Il était maintenant évident que Sébastian était un démon et que le comte Phantomhive était son maître. Et lui, le grand prêtre exorciste, n'avait rien descellé.

Il se leva puis essaya d'arracher cet enfant perdu du corps mort de son diable. Mais Ciel se débattit farouchement en hurlant, en vociférant. Néanmoins, Raphaël le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

- Tu peux pleurer tu sais Ciel. Mais sache, même si maintenant tu ne le comprendras pas, que tu es toi aussi libéré. Que tout comme Pédro, maintenant tu vas pouvoir vivre vraiment.

- Vivre? demanda le comte tout en plantant son regard acier dans celui du prêtre. Vivre? Mais je ne veux pas vivre! Je veux me venger! C'est pour ça que j'ai conclu un pacte avec un démon! Oui, j'ai conclu un pacte avec ce diable car voyez vous, je suis mort depuis longtemps! Seul l'espoir d'entrainer mes ennemis en enfer avec moi me maintient encore dans ce monde! Sans Sébastian, je ne suis plus rien. Vous comprenez curé, vous et votre maudite dague, nous avez tué tous les deux!

Ciel mordit violemment la joue de l'exorciste qui le lâcha de douleur. La bouche ensanglantée, l'enfant retourna s'asseoir devant le corps de son diable.

Le prêtre frotta sa joue douloureuse et décida de laisser l'enfant tranquille pour le moment. Une heure environ passa pendant laquelle Raphaël alla s'occuper de Pédro qui reprenait doucement connaissance. Grell quant à lui était parti annoncer la « bonne nouvelle » comme il avait dit avec excitation, à Will.

Ciel regardait tout ça avec détachement. Comme si le monde autour de lui tournait seul, comme si le reste du monde était mort.

Après lui avoir fermé délicatement les yeux, il avait pris la tête de Sébastian et l'avait posée sur ses genoux. Machinalement il faisait glisser les doux cheveux noirs entre ses doigts.

Il toucha soudain son cache-oeil. Il n'y avait aucune glace dans la pièce dans laquelle il aurait pu se rassurer. Pour l'exorcisme elles avaient toutes été enlevées. Mais il était tellement évident que son démon n'était plus. C'est alors que la réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

Sébastian avait disparu. DISPARU. Une brume rouge enveloppa tout à coup le monde. Ciel sentit une vive douleur à la base de son crâne. Sa vision se brouilla puis ce fut le noir. Où était-il? Il regarda autour de lui mais il était seul. Il était seul dans les ténèbres, aveugle, paralysé. Alors il comprit, et l'horreur de la situation lui arracha un hurlement. Il hurla dans le noir, hurla de tout son être sans discontinuer. Il s'abandonna à sa souffrance. Il laissa les larmes sillonner le long de ses joues comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis ce jour où le destin cruel et la méchanceté des hommes lui avaient retiré tous ceux qu'il aimait, lui avaient pris sa vie et son innocence et avaient fait de lui, cet être empli de haine et de douleur qui n'avait plus pour seul refuge que les bras faussement acceuillants d'un diable. Mais peu lui importait l'avenir désormais. Peu lui importait sa vengeance. Sébastian était mort et il était seul. Seul!

Sa conscience lui revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il sentit sur son front la main chaude de Raphaël qui se tenait près de lui avec un air inquiet. L'enfant se remit à genoux en écartant d'un geste un peu brusque la main rassurante du prêtre. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché le corps de son démon pendant son bref évanouissement.

- Clauneck est mort, _murmura le comte, _alors si Sébastian a raison, Lucifer ne va pas tarder à rappliquer.

L'enfant sourit en pensant à la fureur de l'archange quand il allait s'apercevoir que Michaelis lui aussi était mort. Oh il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les parages allaient payer pour sa colère et sa douleur, y compris celui qu'il détestait pour lui avoir ravi l'attachement de celui dont il était amoureux.

Ciel se dit qu'il allait donc lui aussi mourir, sans avoir vengé sa famille, sans avoir vengé son honneur. Tout allait se terminer bientôt. Il ne ressentirait plus cette insupportable souffrance. Il allait mourir en même temps que son diable, voilà tout.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la pièce. Les lèvres du jeune comte s'étirèrent en un sourire. Lucifer en avait mis du temps à arriver ! Il posa son regard une dernière fois sur le visage de Sébastian et se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Maintenant je crois que je peux dire tout ce que je veux sans craindre de perdre la face n'est ce pas Sébastian? _Chuchota l'enfant en enlevant son cache-oeil. _Je n'aurais cependant jamais pensé que mes derniers mots pour toi seraient des mots d'am...

Mais Ciel stoppa net ses paroles lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait devant lui.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Groumde: tout à fait ! **La vérité sur les liens qui unissent les êtres. C'est un des points crucial de cette histoire. Oui c'est une marque de fabrique chez moi ça : le comique se mêle au tragique en permanence. On ne peut jamais être certain de rien. Ni du tournant que va prendre l'histoire, ni du chemin que vont prendre les personnages, ni même de leur destin. XD. Tu peux me croire, j'ai tellement lu de choses sur les exorcismes (un exorcisme correspond à chaque démon...dead), que je pense pouvoir en faire un moi-même mdr. Je suis de ton avis : la religion est effrayante dès lors qu'elle tombe dans les extrêmes. Alors, comme au moment de l'inquisition, on tombe dans l'horreur et le « bien » se révèle pire encore que le « mal »._

_**Poussin noir : **ben Angeal en a bien lui des ailes blanches! Bien évidemment qu'il faut s'attacher aux personnages! Moi aussi je chiale des fois quand j'écris mdr. D'ailleurs hier c'était limite pour le chapitre 66...je pense que je vais faire un truc épouvantable...(pour moi en tous cas...) Ahhhh. Pourquoi je sens que tu n'aimes pas Raphaël? Hein? De toutes façons tu n'as d'yeux que pour ton bel ange aux cheveux auburn! Je vois que tu fais beaucoup de choses quand tu écris une review hein? Tsa! Et tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'écrire un chapitre tout en étant sur msn et chercher des images olé olé de Sephy (le pire c'est quand j'en trouve, après faut que je m'en remettre) ? Tu te gosses de connaître la suite? Attends de voir ce que je t'ai mijoté tiens!_

_**Marie alias MissSpocky : **La pudeur m'empêche de montrer plus de douleur. La vraie souffrance est souvent celle qu'on ne montre pas, celle qui reste enfouie et qui nous détruit à petit feu, si on n'arrive pas à s'habituer au chagrin...Alors il est vrai que j'ai préféré parler à la 3ème personne pour décrire les sentiments de Ciel plutôt qu'à la 1ère car sinon notre cher comte se serait beaucoup trop révélé sur ses sentiments véritables. Je ne pouvais en dire davantage. Oui Raphaël est très déterminé mais c'est logique! Tous les indices sur ce qu'il est réellement sont bien exposés mdr. J'ai remarqué que dans le manga, quand Ciel est en danger, Sébastian perd souvent ses moyens et agit sans réfléchir, même au risque de se faire tuer (je pense au premier combat entre lui et Grell. Il a préféré perdre un bras pour aller zigouiller Mme Red) Il ne pense, comme tu le dis, qu'à protéger son maître et n'est plus maître de lui même. Quant à Ciel, le pacte qui le lie à Sébastian est devenu encore plus fort depuis cet exorcisme, alors oui, il a ressenti la douleur de son démon. Il est entré dans la pièce sans crier gare, en faisant fi du danger. Notre Sébastian a beaucoup vécu il est vrai, mais d'autres créatures sont bien plus vieilles que lui. Et il n'a pas eu à affronter ces créatures ailées là. Hehe. Sébastian devenir un ange? Interessant et amusant! Tu comprendras pourquoi je dis ça!_

_**Lottie : **je te remercie pour ta réview et pour ta sincérité. En fait il est intéressant de voir que tu accroches à l'histoire au moment où je pensais que beaucoup allaient décrocher. Car j'admets que le thème anges/démons n'est pas évident et les questions que je pose n'ont pas forcément de réponses. Je crois que Ciel ne se soucie même plus de son apparence en fait...Sébastian était devenu son seul point d'ancrage. Car sans lui, il n'est plus rien._

_**TheLadybluebird : **c'est pas facile de croiser les orteils. J'avoue avoir essayé et ca n'a pas été concluant du tout! XD; Penses tu que Sébastian puisse revenir ? Si c'était possible, alors oui, sans doute que Ciel lui ferait payer pour sa peine!_

_**Celeste31 : **pourquoi tout le monde veut ma mort? Dois-je craindre pour ma pauvre vie avec le chapitre qui va suivre? MDR; Alors qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Euhhhh ben quelque chose de pas bien beau je l'admets! Grell est un personnage étonnant. Je ne suis longtemps demandé comment il pourrait réagir en fait. Et je me suis dit qu'il allait sans doute surprendre. Il paraît attaché à Sébastian mais je pense que c'est du cinéma. Ahhh il serait bien en actrice éplorée tiens! Alors oui mordre la joue ca marche et ca fait vachement mal à celui qui reçoit les quenottes dans la face (les bébés hésitent pas une seconde à te choper n'importe où quand ils commencent à avoir des dents...dead). Tu as raison, ce n'est que lorsqu'on perd une personne qu'on sait vraiment ce que l'on ressent pour lui. Et Ciel l'a appris à ses dépens. Il a fait tomber le masque... mais comme toujours, pour les gens trop fiers, il se peut que ce soit trop tard. Tu souris en pensant à Lucifer?...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais moi c'est cette pensée là qui me fait sourire. N'oublie pas : Lucifer peut se révéler être une créature très méchante (dixit le Undy)._

_**Mama : **c'est ce qu'on me dit souvent je dois avouer. Mdr. Et j'ai bien peur que les choses ne s'améliorent pas vraiment de ce coté là. Je vous ai mijoté beaucoup de choses !_

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **attention haïr l'auteure c'est encourir ses foudres mdr. Je pourrais devenir bien vilaine! hehe. Monsieur Spock est un personnage très particulier... mais oui il peut sans doute faire quelque chose... si il le souhaite. Lucifer X Michael. Peut être que je ferais un one shot après tout hehe._

_**Ayumuri-chan **: ben tu sais que je coupe toujours au meilleur moment mdr (c'est devenu une marque de fabrique xd). Oui dans ce chapitre on ressent à quel point Ciel est lié à son démon. Mais est-ce de l'amour ou de la dépendance? Quant à ce cher Lucifer, il est partout et nulle part à la fois. Et si il vient, rien ne dit qu'il va faire quelque chose de bien... Vouloir faire venir une créature comme Lucifer dans une maison n'est peut être pas une bonne idée mdr._

_**Toroko-sama **: oui Ciel a l'air vraiment malheureux. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement... Même si Sébastian est son bourreau personnel, Ciel est-il encore capable de vivre sans son diable ? Je vois que tu places de gros espoirs dans Lucifer (mais je ne suis pas certaine que le mot grosses le ravirait mdr),_

_**Mangakadu14** : Perdre un être chéri entre tous est une épreuve douloureuse... Certains sentiments se révèlent dans la tristesse et la détresse. Quelle leçon tire Ciel de cette épreuve? Et si Sébastian mourrait, cela ne serait-il pas un moyen pour lui de connaître ce qu'il ressent vraiment?_

_**Evanaissante**: ah nan je veux pas ta mort ! Je suis cruelle mais pas à ce point là! Hehe. Tu trouves que mes chapitres sont trop courts? heeeeeeee le tien aussi non mais! J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Et j'attends la tienne bien entendu!_

_**Sucrette** : ah tant mieux :: Je suis rassurée! Concernant Sébastian... ca va être compliqué je vais dire. Je vais seulement avouer une chose : quand l'air ambiant est trop calme, la tempête n'est jamais bien loin. Le comique est souvent un leurre au tragique et à l'horreur..._

_**Paquerrete **: ah oui Masamune c'est pas une tite épée ridicule mdr. J'ai bien rit en lisant ta review (ouai j'aurais pas du XD), Il est vrai que je peux me montrer cruelle avec mes personnages. Il est aussi vrai qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est à l'abri et que je peux choisir de les faire disparaître si je sais que je ne vais pas mourir foudroyé par votre courroux! hehe. J'espère tout de même que tu ne maudis pas la Lulu que je suis et que tu aimeras la suite que j'ai concoctée!_

_**Bissenshi **: suspense suspense! J'espère que tu seras contente de notre mystérieuse apparition xd_

**Un ange à nouveau**

Un jeune homme aux yeux mordorés regardait le diable allongé sur le sol avec un air d'incompréhension. Puis il porta son regard sur le garçonnet qui, pétrifié, semblait le regarder mais ne le voyait en réalité plus. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais il sut dans la seconde que c'était l'enfant qui avait conclu un pacte avec son double et qui l'obsédait tellement.

L'archange se sentit immédiatement attiré vers cet être et eut soudain l'envie d'arracher cet enfant au visage si doux de la dépouille de son double pour le prendre et le bercer dans ses bras.

Il fut tout d'abord surpris de ce qu'il ressentait mais se rappela que Sébastian était une partie de lui et que par conséquent ils étaient tous les deux profondément liés. Dès lors les émotions, les sentiments de l'un, l'autre ne pouvait les ignorer. Et il était évident que le diable était attaché de manière irraisonnée à Ciel Phantomhive.

- Que s'est-il donc passé ici? Finit par demander Michael au prêtre sans quitter Ciel des yeux.

- Hildegarde l'a touché...et comme c'est un démon il est mort. _Répondit simplement Raphaël d'un ton désolé_. Tu sembles affecté par sa mort. Le connaitrais-tu Michael?

- Eh bien...

L'archange détourna le regard de celui du comte et fixa Raphaël.

- Serait-ce...? questionna l'exorciste avec hésitation.

- Oui il l'est.

- Oh... Je suis navré. Je ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Oui je sais, je suis le seul fautif de tout cela.

- Comment as-tu appris ce qui s'était passé?

- Je me trouvais dans le bureau de Monsieur Spock en compagnie de William T. Spears quand Grell Sutcliff est arrivé comme un fou en criant : « Sébastian est mort ! ». Alors je l'ai interrogé et je suis venu jusqu'ici.

Ciel écoutait la conversation entre les deux hommes, tout en caressant nonchalamment la joue droite du diable du revers de la main.

Soudain la vitre de la chambre vola en éclats.

- SEBASTIAN !

Une tornade blanche traversa la pièce, montant sur le lit et écrasant le corps de Pédro au passage, bousculant ensuite Raphaël qui fut projeté assez violemment le long du mur, et s'arrêta net devant la dépouille de Sébastian.

Stupéfait, l'homme aux cheveux argentés se laissa tomber à genoux, les bras tendus vers le démon inerte et Ciel aperçut alors le visage de Lucifer comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Dénué de toute méchanceté, de toute ironie, son visage était celui d'un adolescent au visage adorable.

Hébété, l'archange déchu demeurait à genoux, semblant incapable de réagir, il ne paraissait plus que l'ombre de lui-même. C'est alors qu'il planta ses yeux de chat dans celui de Ciel.

- J'ai senti Sébastian nous quitter. Dit simplement l'argenté, alors qu'il ne retenait pas ses larmes, les laissant sillonner son beau visage.

« N'avait-il donc aucune pudeur? » Se demanda l'enfant en détournant les yeux.

Pourtant lorsque Ciel sentit la main de Lucifer se poser doucement sur la sienne restée sur le cœur du diable, alors la peine de celui-ci, non sa pitié pour lui, mais le chagrin que lui inspirait la mort du démon, permit à la sienne de s'exprimer et toute la détresse qu'il avait tenté de camoufler par fierté, toute cette détresse exigea d'avoir libre cours. Et ses larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse les endiguer. Il sut alors que Lucifer et lui n'avaient jamais été aussi proches qu'en cet instant, même lorsqu'ils avaient partagé tous deux le corps d'un seul être.

- Un fardeau partagé n'est pas seulement plus léger il peut aussi créer un lien entre ceux qui se le répartissent. De cette façon, nul n'est plus obligé de le porter seul. Murmura doucement l'argenté à l'attention du garçonnet.

Ciel se demanda alors « Serait-il possible que ce soit ça le vrai Lucifer? Que la créature détestable que tout le monde connait, soit en vérité cette être empli de compassion ?

- DEBOUT ! Fit soudain Raphaël d'un ton sévère. Levez-vous tous les deux! Ce diable mérite t-il autant de larmes? Mérite t-il que l'on s'apitoie ainsi sur sa dépouille maudite? Aller Ciel lève toi! Il n'est pas question que nous te perdions toi aussi. »

L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui.

- Il y a longtemps que je suis perdu.

Michael les regardait tous les deux, pleurant sans retenue sur la dépouille de son double, unis dans la même souffrance. Et contrairement à Raphaël que la situation exaspérait, lui, ressentit leur douleur mutuelle et ce fut plus qu'il ne put en supporter.

- Il y a peut être un moyen de le ramener. Dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Les deux anciens adversaires sursautèrent et le regardèrent avec des yeux fous.

- MICHAEL! interpela Raphaël. Fais attention, ne fais pas n'importe quoi veux tu.

- Je sais ce que je fais Raphaël. Du moins je l'espère...

Lucifer se releva et planta ses yeux de chats, plus du tout larmoyants, dans ceux de Michael.

- N'écoute pas cet oiseau de mauvaise augure et parle! MAINTENANT!

- Ne me menace en aucune manière Lucifer! Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais cesse d'être agressif avec moi.

- Tu ne ressens rien du tout parce que ton cœur est sec. Tu te sens coupable voilà !

- Je ne me sens pas cou...

- IL SUFFIT! Ordonna Ciel. Ce n'est plus l'heure des disputes.

Michael soupira. L'enfant avait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment de se quereller avec Lucifer. Il s'approcha du jeune comte et mis un genoux à terre.

- Je... ne sais pas ce que tu sais de moi exactement... mais pour résumer...Michaelis.. enfin Sébastian et moi sommes liés un peu comme deux jumeaux...

- Bla bla bla bla et bla bla bla bla! On en a pour des heures si on laisse celui-là nous conter son histoire. S'enerva_ l'ange déchu en faisant maintenant les cent pas. _L'autre empaffé là bas c'est l'archange Raphaël qui est tellement nul qu'il n'est même pas capable de détecter un diable quand il en a un planté en face de lui! De toutes façons, il verrait même pas une vache dans un couloir! L'autre là c'est Michael. C'est aussi le double de Sébastian dont le nom véritable est Michaelis. Sébastian est issu de Michael qui s'est gentiment débarrassé de lui voilà bien longtemps lorsqu'il a voulu garder son plumage immaculé! C'est comme ça qu'est né le diable que tu connais et que J'AI recueilli en enfer parce que je suis un être bon et généreux ! Bon alors toi, elle vient ta recette miracle pour réparer les conneries de ton collègue de travail?

A nouveau Michael soupira. Décidément il n'était pas né celui qui arriverait à faire taire Lucifer.

- Hildegarde tue les démons mais Sébastian n'est pas un simple démon. Comme **_Machin_** vient de le dire, Michaelis est issu de moi. Il est la partie démoniaque d'un ange imparfait. Et dès lors, son âme n'a pas été entièrement détruite. Peut-être est-il temps que lui et moi ne fassions plus qu'un...Une chose est certaine. Il y a encore un espoir de le sauver et Dieu seul peut nous aider.

- QUOI? Hurla Lucifer.

Ciel de son coté ne disait mot. Il avait emmagasiné toutes les récentes révélations et essayait de garder la tête froide, sans se laisser aller à ses émotions, et il n'était rien de dire que ce n'était pas évident.

- NON NON NON! Il n'y a pas que TON Dieu qui puisse le sauver hein! Pratiquons plutôt les « SSS »!

Les deux archanges sursautèrent.

- Une telle ignominie? Une telle monstruosité ? s'insurgea Raphaël.

- Et alors? Demanda Lucifer en haussant les épaules. Sébastian le vaut bien non?

- Les « SSS » ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Ciel.

- Une horreur indescriptible... répondit Michael. Il s'agit des « Sept Sacrifices Sataniques ». On prend au hasard 3 jeunes filles et 3 jeunes garçons vierges et un prêtre. Et un démon se charge de faire subir à chacun un supplice innommable...

- Alors par exemple, _dit Lucifer tout sourire comme si il allait réciter une recette de cuisine version Jean-Pierre Coffe_, on attache une fille par le cou et devant elle on dresse un grand repas, mais pour l'atteindre, il faut qu'elle s'étrangle elle-même ou qu'elle meure de faim. Ça c'est le plus doux bien sûr ! Après il y a plus long, on tord un doigt et ensuite casse tous les membres, arrache la langue, crève les yeux et on laisse vivre ainsi en diminuant tous les jours la nourriture. Ou encore un démon saisit un morceau de chair avec des tenailles rouges, il coupe avec des ciseaux ce morceau de chair, puis il brûle la plaie. Il est quatre ou cinq jours à décharner ainsi, peu à peu, tout le corps, et la victime meurt dans les douleurs de cette cruelle opération.

- CA SUFFIT LUCIFER ARRETE! hurla Michael avec des yeux horrifiés.

- C'est tout de même très barbare! _Continua l'ange déchu sans tenir compte de Michael. _Mais bon si ça permet à Sébastian de revenir, moi je veux bien être le bourreau ! Et puis regardez on a déjà le jeune prêtre ça tombe bien! _Dit-il en montrant du doigt l'assistant terrorisé de Raphaël._ On aurait aussi pu se servir de Ciel, comme ça il n'aurait plus resté qu'à chercher cinq adolescents, mais il est bien loin d'être encore vierge! La faute à qui d'ailleurs hein? _ironisa t-il en jaugeant Michael. _Quoi ? Il est issu de toi le Séby. Alors si il aime déflorer les gamins c'est qu'il tient ce vice de toi !

Ciel regardait avec horreur Lucifer. Comment cette créature qui il y a peu, montrait tant de douleur, pouvait penser faire de telles monstruosités ?

- Tu montres ton vrai visage Lucifer! Dit Raphaël. Celui d'un monstre au visage d'ange qui oscille en permanence entre amour et méchanceté, entre lucidité et démence. Tu n'es qu'un ignoble personnage !

- Oh ca va hein! Si tu n'étais pas bête comme une oie on n'en serait pas là! Alors boucle là tu veux! Cracha l'ange déchu.

- Et fais donc de même Lucifer! Rétorqua Michael d'un air mauvais.

- Faites tous de même! Dit enfin Ciel. Vous êtes là à vous disputer la vie de Sébastian comme des chiens se disputent un bout de viande. Qui êtes vous pour oser choisir pour lui? QUI? JE suis son maître, et moi seul ai le droit de choisir pour lui ! Et je décide d'aller voir Monsieur Spock, pour voir ce qu'il a à me proposer. Ensuite j'aviserai.

Michael sourit. Fallait-il que ce soit un enfant qui fasse preuve de plus de sagesse que deux archanges, le troisième étant hors service de ce coté là. Il prit alors Sébastian par dessus son épaule. Raphaël proposa ses bras à Ciel qui les refusa ce qui valut un rire moqueur de Lucifer à l'adresse du « guérisseur ». Le jeune comte se dirigea vers Michael et lui tendit la main. L'archange la prit volontiers en souriant gentiment et ils s'envolèrent vers le quartier général des shinigamis.

Ils prirent un raccourci et arrivèrent assez rapidement dans le bureau du patron des dieux de la mort. Ils frappèrent à la porte et entendirent un « Entrez » joyeux. Une fois de plus ils furent tous surpris en voyant la décoration de la pièce. Le carrelage avait été remplacé par de la pelouse sur lequel était dessiné un petit circuit. Monsieur Spock, en habit de golfeur, était radieux et semblait tout à fait ravi de voir toute la clic arriver.

- Ah ben quand même, vla des spectateurs!

- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous applaudir vieux fou! Fit Lucifer avec toute la gentillesse et la diplomatie qui le personnifiaient.

- Nous sommes ici pour Michaelis... dit Michael en posant délicatement Sébastian sur le sol.

- Ah tiens la dernière fois c'était toi Ciel qui était affalé comme ça dans mon bureau. Bon eh bien puisqu'on a beau se casser la nenette pour devenir un sportif hors paire et que tout le monde s'en fou, on va s'occuper du cas « Sébastian Michaelis».

Tour à tour, chacun prit la parole et Gary les écouta attentivement. Puis il les laissa seul dans la pièce et revint en soupirant. Il alla s'asseoir d'un pas trainant jusqu'à son fauteuil favori et prit la parole.

- Bon sang d'bon soir, mais qu'est ce que vous pouvez m'emmerder tous autant que vous êtes! Vous le savez ça? Je vous envoie **juste **pour un exorcisme, un misérable exorcisme, et C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE! J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ce que **chacun **d'entre vous a dit. Bien évidemment tes sept sacrifices tu peux te les carrer où je pense le Lulu hein! Je suis même encore stupéfié que tu ais osé me parler de ça à MOI! Bref, Ciel, mon garçon, il est grand temps que quelqu'un présent dans cette pièce redevienne l'ange qu'il a toujours été pour que je puisse avoir à chaque seconde, un œil, voire deux, sur lui et mon pied pas loin de son séant au cas où.

- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION! Sébastian ne redeviendra pas un ange! JAMAIS! rugit Lucifer avec hargne en montrant Monsieur Spock d'un doigt vindicatif.

- Mais qui t'a dit que je parlais de Sébastian toi ? Demanda le vieil homme en croisant les jambes avec décontraction.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Mangapuryoru **: alors nan, tu ne vas pas te noyer hein! Non mais. Alors concernant ta question, je dirais que tu as une bonne réponse hehehe._

_**Nostal-geek-x** : je suis impressionnée par ta vitesse de lecture car s'enfiler 73 chapitres + 52 en un temps si court! Je dis chapeau! Alors attention parce qu'une overdose de cette fic peut causer des effets secondaires hein (on m'a dit qu'on rêvait du Lulu par exemple ou de clowns ce qui est, il faut quand même bien le dire, nettement moins sympathique trodead). En tous cas je te remercie de suivre cette histoire et de l'aimer autant que je l'aime!_

_**Bissenshi :** Lulu un ange déjanté? Xd. On dit tel Père tel fils non? Et Lucifer reste le fils de Dieu puisqu'il est né en tant qu'ange avant sa petite rébellion!hehe. Et quand on voit la tête et l'attitude du père... hehehe._

_**Yuuki Miisakii **: tu veux sacrifier cette pauvre lizzie et sa servante pour que revive le Seby? O-O. Rooooohhh attention tu tournes trop du coté du Lulu hein! Il te souffle des mauvais trucs aux oreilles hein! Vilaine! MDR;_

_**Etoile-Lead-Sama** : en voyant le nombre de commentaires que tu avais posté, je me suis demandée si tu n'avais pas posté le même plusieurs fois mdr. Oui je sais il m'arrive d'être con des fois, mais c'est très rare (ironie xd). Bref, merci d'avoir pris autant de temps à commenter chaque chapitre. Je vais donc, à mon tour, répondre à chacun d'eux. Alors pourquoi l'Italie. Disons que je voyais bien se concentrer les ondes maléfiques dans un pays où se trouve le Vatican. Car ce serait un affront à l'église que ferait Satan. J'ai trouvé tres amusante que le démon lise un livre sacré. On voit alors à quel point les croix etc peuvent n'être que des artifices inutiles face à certains démons. Ahhh ce cher Gino. Je ne l'ai pas placé là pour rien lui. Et si tu as bien remarqué il disparaît comme il est venu. Cet aspect déjanté, complètement décalé ne te rappelle rien? Hehe. Se servir du Raphy de cette histoire pour embêter son propre frère...; eh ben bravo PTDR; il va être ravi xd. Et plus ravi encore si il sait qu'il va prendre bien cher à cause d'un type appelé Raphaël dans une histoire sur un manga MDR; (Je dénie toute responsabilité!) Je pense que les démons sont vaniteux et qu'ils se pensent bien supérieurs aux humains, y compris des prêtres exorcistes en fait. Ravie de t'avoir appris des choses sur les prières en matière d'exorcisme. J'ai fait plein de recherches dans ce sens à tel point que je crois avoir vu tous les cas de figure xd. On peut dire que Monsieur Spock a toujours de sacrées réflexions. Il te sort toujours un truc hors du contexte tragique et qui semble pourtant tellement logique. Alors concernant les tortures, je n'ai rien inventé. Ce sont de vraies tortures infligées pendant l'inquisition. Je voulais que cela reflète les horreurs qui avaient été perpétrées pendant cette période où l'Église était toute puissante. Et comble de l'ironie : les sept sacrifices sataniques cités par Lucifer dans cette histoire sont inspirés en réalité des tortures infligées par des hommes qui agissaient au nom de Dieu. Le rôle de Lucifer est très complexe. Certains théologiques disent même qu'il a été poussé à la rébellion par Dieu lui-même pour que le Mal soit crée. Personnellement je pense à Freud et à son « meurtre mythique du père ». _

_**Elisa Spock **: oh mais quelle belle image que toi endormie la gueule ouverte ! Quelle élégance! mdr. Tu crois que MissSpocky ca révèle de toi? Toutes mes condoléances dans ce cas là! MDR. Bien évidemment que concernant la façon de présenter les sentiments de Ciel je n'ai pas tord et je dirais même plus : j'ai raison! Hehe. Tu veux mes ondes? Tiens je t'envoies tout un paquet! Tu es contente? (j'en connais une qui sera contente en tous cas ptdr). Je me doutais bien que tu allais aimer cette attirance de Michael envers Ciel. A ton avis leur relation risque t-elle de s'étoffer? Tu crois savoir de quoi est capable Lucifer? Tu le crois vraiment? Ahhh si seulement je pouvais voir ta tête quand tu liras les chapitres 57 et suivants! (car oui j'ai gardé mon avance! YES!)._

_**Evanaissante :** alors oui Raphaël est bien l'archange Raphaël MDR. Ce qui est est étonnant puisqu'il a pas été fichu de voir que Sébastian était un démon. Alors est-ce le fait que celui-ci soit le double d'un archange? XD. Michael est lié à Sébastian alors forcément ce que ressent le démon il le ressent logiquement aussi. Alors est-ce temporaire ou est-ce que autre chose est en train de naitre ? Hehe. J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite !_

_**Sucrette **: notre cher Lucifer est bipolaire. Mais quoi de plus normal? Car après tout il est un ange déchu et par conséquent il oscille en permanence entre ombre et lumière. Il représente le combat permanent entre le bien et le mal. J'ai voulu montrer dans ce chapitre à quel point il peut passer d'un extrême à un autre. A quel point il est facile de l'aimer puis de le détester en un temps très court. XD; Ahhh mdr, oui le surnom « Machin » était une petite vengeance personnelle de Michael envers ce cher Lulu qui l'exaspère très vite! Hehe. Oui comme tu le dis si bien Lucifer est un être perfide et tu vas bientôt t'apercevoir qu'il est aussi méchant. Les SSS t'intéressent? Je pense que je vais exhausser ton souhait hehehe. On va voir si ton pressentiment concernant la dernière phrase de ce cher Monsieur Spock est une fois de plus le bon! (Religieuse... c'est très très bon ça surtout au café pendu)_

_**Toroko-sama **: oui Ciel et Lucifer qui pleurent ensemble ca peut paraître étonnant xd. Mais finalement ils pleurent un être qui leur était cher et on sait que le chagrin peut rapprocher les cœurs éplorés... Je suis d'accord, Lucifer fait passer Sébastian pour un pédophile mdr. Il aime bien sortir des petites vacheries! Il est étonnant de voir Ciel donner la main à Michael et tu as entièrement raison en disant que Ciel ne le ferait pas à Sébastian. Alors pourquoi le fait-il avec Michael d'après toi? Je suis d'accord, Lulu est ignoble avec ses SSS et tu ne sais pas encore à quel point hey hey!_

_**Paquerrete :** un mélange d'ange et d'humain? Pourquoi pas. Mais tu verras si ce que je t'ai concocté avec amour te plait et notamment la phrase finale hehehe. Oui c'est énorme autant de lecteurs! Je suis si heureuse que cette histoire plaise autant! Merci c'est grace à vous !_

_C**eleste 31 :** concernant Michael disons qu'il reste toujours surpris par les réactions de son double maléfique et surtout il le voit d'un autre oeil désormais. Il sait que celui-ci est capable d'autre chose que de se goinfrer goulument d'âmes humaines. Alors forcément il se remet en question... Oui la réaction et les paroles de Lucifer sont étranges car on n'a pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi. Mais n'oublions pas qu'avant de descendre de nombreux étages pour se retrouver bien au chaud, il était le plus bel ange du Ciel. Et surtout Lucifer est une créature complexe qui comme toute créature possède une part de ténèbres et une part de lumière en lui. Sauf que pour lui, ces deux aspects sont exacerbés. Je vois que Raphaël n'est pas du tout aimé le pauvre mdr. Bon c'est vrai il a pas fait preuve d'une grande lucidité sur ce coup là mais il n'est pas détestable; Si? Mdr. Tu as raison, Lucifer a bien pris son pied en racontant ses petits SSS à Monsieur Spock qui, surprend toujours par ses attitudes, mais qui, tu peux en être certaine, est au courant de tout et sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait! Je vois que tu oses me menacer? Tu en es fière? Tu n'as absolument pas l'impression de te Lucifiariser? (oui cest un nouveau mot mdr)._

_**Mangakadu14 **: oui en effet Ciel est très éprouvé par la mort de son démon. Les mots qu'il utilise en disent long sur ses sentiments. Alors la petite proposition de ce cher Lucifer te plait? Eh ben bravo mdr. Mais oui Lulu est un manipulateur qui peut apparaître sympathique parfois de par son humour noir. Mais méfie toi! C'est un monstre à peau angélique!_

_**Poussin Noir **: tu mêles Yana à tes reviews maintenant? Tsa! (c'est pas ça qui fera venir la partie suivante plus vite hein! Hehe) Bien sur qu'il émeut le Lulu! Moi il m'a ému en tous cas (nan c'est pas vrai parce que je sais ce qu'il fait après cette saloperie mdr). Mais quand même xd. Je sais bien que tu l'aimes bien Lucifer et particulièrement dans les parties qui vont suivre hehehe (surtout une d'ailleurs mdr). « merdasse de Raphael ». Ça vient du cœur! Pourtant il ne s'en est pas pris à ton cher Michael il me semble non? Bon alors tu mets le doigt sur quelque chose. Il est évident que je ne l'aime pas et effectivement ca risque d'être un peu difficile pour vous de l'aimer, même si au final il ne fait rien de mal volontairement contrairement à Machin, le pauvre xd. Oui c'est vrai que j'aime Lucifer. Assez pour le tuer d'ailleurs. Hey hey!_

**RENONCIATION **

Monsieur Spock affichait une décontraction étonnante et fixait l'assemblée avec un air de triomphe.

- Vous voyez, au départ je pensais que le point de réunification était Ciel mais je me suis trompé. En fait c'est Michaelis qui l'est ! En envoyant Ciel et Sébastian en Italie pour assister à un exorcisme pratiqué par Raphaël possédant une arme aussi redoutable qu'Hildegarde, je me doutais qu'il arriverait quelque chose à ce diable de majordome. Eh ben oui mes gens, inutile de me regarder avec ces yeux là. Je vous ai tous réunis et c'est ça le plus important ! Vous êtes pour une fois tous d'accord : **vous voulez sauver Sébastian.**

- Vous aviez tout organisé? questionna Raphaël avec étonnement.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu crois que je suis apparu au Pape lui-même pour qu'il envoie un émissaire? Que je me suis glissé dans la peau de cet émissaire, appris « God save the Queen » et rencontré Vicky? D'ailleurs merci Michael pour la chanson, elle a été fort contente de ma petite interprétation! Oui, j'ai tout mijoté avec amour, même si j'étais pas sûr à 100 % du résultat! Hehe. Mais ça valait le coup de parier là d'sus! Répondit le patron des shinigamis fier de lui.

- Evidemment. Bien évidemment. Il avait tout calculé et tout prévu. Ragea Lucifer en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuil de la pièce.

- La joie se lit sur ton visage mon p'tit Lulu. S'amusa Monsieur Spock.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable de parier en jouant avec la vie des autres, quelqu'ils soient! De plus tout aurait pu déraper! Si Lucifer avait tué tout le monde dans sa rage? Et si Ciel avait choisi les sept sacrifices plutôt que de venir ici? Réprimanda Michael en fronçant les sourcils.

- Allons allons. Calme toi Michael. Je sais tout de même ce que je fais.

- Ne pensez vous pas que cet enfant a assez souffert sans en rajouter une louche supplémentaire ? Même si votre but est louable je ne peux cautionner le moyen que vous avez utilisé. Faire souffrir un enfant c'est indigne. Indigne de Vous!

Monsieur Spock regarda l'archange qui lui faisait la leçon . Il ne l'avait jamais vu le contredire avant. Il était certain que Michael avait changé récemment. Peut-être sa rencontre avec son double lui avait-il donné des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Peut-être tenait-il à cette partie de lui qu'il avait répudié voilà si longtemps et qu'il avait retrouvé. Ou bien était-ce encore autre chose. Gary porta alors son regard sur Ciel qui se tenait aux côtés de l'archange. Puis il observa de nouveau Michael qui adoptait sans aucun doute une attitude protectrice vis à vis du jeune homme.

« Oui, se dit le vieil homme qui n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie, c'était peut être encore autre chose... qui risquerait de causer plus tard des problèmes. »

Mais Il décida que ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ça maintenant et que pour l'instant il fallait résoudre le petit merdier devant lequel il se trouvait. D'ailleurs une voix enfantine mais autoritaire le rappela à ses objectifs premiers.

- Puis-je compter sur vous pour redonner vie à Sébastian ou dois-je me tourner vers la solution que propose Lucifer? Trancha Ciel.

- Ahhh si tout était simple comme ça mon garçon! Comment te dire ça. Ce n'est pas tant moi que toi qui peut le ramener.

- Comment ça?

- Michaelis est lié à toi par l'intermédiaire d'un pacte. Contrairement à ce que tu penses le pacte est toujours visible dans ton œildroit et sur sa main gauche, signe que l'âme de Sébastian n'a pas été totalement détruite par Hildegarde. Signe également que par delà la mort, ton diable veut toujours rester auprès de toi. Mais Michaelis est cependant lié à Michael. C'est pour ca qu'il n'est pas mort d'ailleurs.

- Où voulez vous en venir exactement. S'impatienta le comte.

- Pour faire revenir Sébastian, il faut qu'il puisse déployer tous ses pouvoirs sans être brimé par des limites. Il doit pouvoir agir de son propre chef sans attendre un ordre de son maître qui le tient en laisse. Tu comprends Ciel? Pour qu'il puisse renaître il faut que tu le libères de ses chaînes! Il faut rompre votre pacte !

Ciel resta figé. Il regardait Monsieur Spock d'un air hébété. Le reste de l'assemblée ne valait pas mieux. Même Lucifer ne trouvait rien à dire.

- Ah oui, ça jette tout de suite un froid ça hein? Mais c'est pas tout. Hehe! Vous pensiez que j'allais m'arrêter là et vous laisser en plan toute une semaine? Eh bien non! Aujourd'hui je suis généreux j'en rajoute une tite louchette! Alors bien évidemment mon garçon tu auras besoin de moi pour rompre le pacte hein, mais, et c'est là que ça va se corser davantage, je n'accepte qu'à une condition : que Lucifer accepte de redevenir un ange. Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois! Vous pouvez me maudire maintenant ! hey hey!


	54. Chapter 54

_**Poussin noir : **on va presque croire que je te martyrise! tssa! Alors que moi j'attends mon cadeau depuis si longtemps...mon peu de patience est pratiquement à sec et je suis tellement sage … je te harcèle même pas pour savoir ce que c'est (dead). Ah ben voilà! C'est ma faute si Raphaël est un brave gars qu'on aime pas maintenant !ben vla! Le Lulu il est aimé parce que euhhhh ben parce que ! Na! Ahh bien évidemment j'ai pensé à cette Reine excentrique du manga! Moi aussi j'ai imaginer Monsieur Spock lui chanter joyeusement le God Save The Queen (imagine comment il était habillé pour l'occasion? Mdr) Tu as raison. Lucifer est complétement incontrôlable et c'est justement pour avoir un semblant de contrôle sur lui que Monsieur Spock veut qu'il redevienne un ange. Bien évidemment que je me suis amusée à parler à la place de ce cher Gary! Lulu a été Dieu l'espace d'un instant! (XD)._

_**Ayumuri-chan : **oh tu sais Monsieur Spock est beaucoup moins tête en l'air qu'il en a l'air! C'est vrai que Michael change et tu vas vite savoir pourquoi. Humm Lucifer amusant... j'ai hâte de savoir comment tu vas le percevoir d'ici peu! hehehe. Tu as raison lorsque tu dis qu'on est certain de rien. Et Monsieur Spock le sait parfaitement. Mais il aime parier sur ce qu'il y a de meilleur en chacun d'entre nous, y compris des démons. C'est un éternel optimiste._

_**Elisa Spock **_: _« meme si je viendrais »? C'est quoi cette horreur! Te voir sous ton meilleur jour... euhhhh... j'ai pas déjà vu le meilleur? Ah nan c'est vrai, tu vas pas me cuisiner des gâteaux... dead. Hey hey! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les chevilles du Lulu ! Elles vont fort bien. Tu te fiches de mes ondes? Je t'envoies des colis sans adresse retour tkt! Comme ça même si elles t'arrivent pas, elles iront empoisonner quelqu'un d'autre hehe. Ciel n'a aucun respect pour Dieu, car il lui en veut de l'avoir abandonné. Je pense de surcroit qu'il aime faire le fier devant lui et le tester, tester sa patience envers lui. C'est un enfant après tout...Ah mais bien sur qu'il y a un parfum d'amour dans cette histoire. Je dirais même que c'est ce sentiment qui mène la danse! Mais les moments romantiques sont rares. Ça c'est vrai. Mon égo? mouai. Comme je l'ai dit : pour une fois Lulu a été à la place de Dieu (et moi j'ai pas été déchu! hehehe)._

_**Groumde : **cette scene du manga que tu décris m'a profondémment marquée. Car elle montre bien une des étape intermédiaire du chagrin qu'on ressent quand on perd un être cher. Mais comme c'était de la comédie, les étapes telles que l'incompréhension, le déni, la douleur et enfin le désespoir n'ont pas été décrites. Tu as raison : je n'aime pas le fleur bleu et Ciel ne l'est pas. C'est par contre un être passionné et avec un tel personnage, on peut faire énormément de choses! Et je ne parle pas de personnages comme Lucifer, dont les « sentiments » sont encore plus poussés à l'extrême! Ta première idée est la bonne ! C'est bien l'idée saugrenue qu'à pondue Monsieur Spock xd._

_**Evanaissante : **j'avoue sans aucune honte que oui j'aime m'arrêter sur ce genre de scène qui laisse se poser moultes questions hehe. Nan je suis pas sadique! J'attends la suite de ton histoire hein!non mais! Un chef d'oeuvre? Euhhh un chapitre plus long déjà XD;_

_**Dachi :** oui je sais...(air de dragon battu) mais j'ai fait un effort cette fois !_

_Y**uukii Miisakii : **oui oui.. je sais que ce chapitre était bien court...(je suis pardonnée? xd). Il est en effet étonnant de voir que Monsieur Spock s'entête à faire revenir Lucifer au Paradis alors que celui-ci ne veut absolument pas y retourner et que comme tu le soulignes, ses idées sont différentes de celle de Dieu. Mais comme on le dit souvent : les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables! Lucifer est venu au pied de ton lit pour te souffler des idées... (tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi là? Ou que je suis jalouse si c'est le même Lulu que dans cette histoire xd)_

_**Mama : **tout à fait ! C'est effectivement le bon moyen de savoir si Lucifer aime vraiment Sébastian. Car c'est aussi sur ce thème là qu'est basé cette histoire : le véritable amour et jusqu'où sommes nous prêt à aller quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un? Tu serais prête à quoi toi?_

_**Toroko-sama** : ben disons que Monsieur Spock essaie d'aboutir à quelque chose : faire en sorte que Lucifer redevienne un ange et libérer Ciel de son pacte pour qu'il ne soit pas condamné à l'Enfer. En fait.. il ne pense qu'à faire le bien, mais c'est normal après tout. Oui tu as raison : si le pacte se brisait ça pourrait être intéressant. Car dans ce cas, on saurait véritablement ce que Ciel pense de Sébastian et vice versa et on saurait quel sorte d'attachement les lie l'un à l'autre. Je vois que tu ne portes pas Lucifer dans ton coeur MDR. Il est vrai que si Michael tombait amoureux de Ciel cela pourrait se révéler problématique !_

_**Etoile que ffnet a appelé Damaries les Lys (dead)** : Concernant Michael je suis très étonnée de voir sa notoriété parmi_ vous. _Il est très apprécié! Faites attention cela dit...Tu as en partie raison concernant l'acte de Sébastian : il se pensait tellement au dessus de Raphaël qu'il n'a pas pensé se protéger. Mais il y a autre chose. Tu as remarqué dans le manga comme dans l'animé comme Sébastian ne réfléchi plus à rien lorsque Ciel est en danger? Il agit presque stupidement et cela devient de plus en plus vrai au fil des chapitres. Avant il avait une sorte de recul mais maintenant..L'inquisition est une période sombre et cruelle. Elle l'est de par les tortures immondes qui ont été faites sur des innocents mais aussi et surtout par l'identité de ceux qui les ont faites! Faire de telles choses au nom de Dieu... finalement Sébastian a raison : le sacré poussé à l'extrême est pire que le démoniaque. Je suis bien contente que tu aimes ce Dieu là! hehe. Car il faut dire qu'il sort des sentiers battus! Oui il apparaît toujours triomphant car dans la logique des choses IL ne peut pas se tromper. Mais j'aime bousculer l'ordre établi. Quant au Pape ben en fait... disons que Monsieur Spock n'apparaît pas aux mortels de la même façon qu'il apparaît aux yeux de ses anges et des démons. XD. Ca casserait son mythe! Quant aux sentiments qu'à Michael envers Ciel, cela pourrait poser des problèmes en effet mais comme tu le sais, avec moi rien n'est jamais acquis et rien n'est jamais simple! Je suis ravie que nous ayons pratiquement les mêmes pensées concernant l'Église hehehe._

_**Celeste31 :** oui dans la religion Chrétienne et notamment à ses débuts, non seulement Lucifer était aussi appelé Venus, mais le véritable nom de Jésus était Lucifer (oui oui ce ne sont pas des bêtises). Il est vrai que ce sont sa vanité et son orgueil qui ont précipité Lucifer en Enfer mais est-ce seulement cela? Alors concernant la tite chanson God Save The Queen : tu te souviens que dans un des chapitres précédent le Père Spock avait demandé à Michael de lui apprendre cette chanson? Eh ben c'était pour faire sa petite interprétation à cette chère Reine Victoria (pour se la mettre dans la poche xd). Quant à l'expression « ptit Lulu », Monsieur Spock sait à quel point ce surnom très péjoratif et mignonnet exaspère Lucifer alors chaque fois qu'il peut le lui sortir... Un couple Lulu X Spock? euhhhh alors je vais t'avouer que je ne ferais jamais ce couple en fait mdr. D'abord parce que c'est Dieu et ensuite parce que j'ai prévu autre chose pour Lucifer hehehe. Tu as raison dans la dernière réplique de Spock c'est moi qui parle hehe._

_**Mangakadu14** : tu m'as tué tu sais! MDR; quand j'ai lu que tu avais comparé la réponse aux reviews avec la partie elle-même! Tu as mis le doigt sur ce qui est important : « Lucifer aime t-il autant Sébastian qu'il veut bien le dire et assez pour obeir à Dieu ». La réponse dans le chapitre qui suit; ou pas hehehe._

_**Paquerrete **: ahh Monsieur Spock a toujours une phrase culte à sortir xd. Tu es donc attirée par le Mal? Humm intéressant ça!_

_**Mangapuryoru** : mais pourquoi donc veux tu aller faire trempette? Ne préférerais tu pas aller je ne sais pas moi, batifoler avec un beau démon aux regard de braise et au sourire enjoleur? xd_

**INVERSION**

Lucifer se leva puis se rassied sans dire un mot. Il était comme prostré depuis qu'il avait entendu le marché que leur proposait Monsieur Spock.

Il savait bien ce que cela signifiait. Si Ciel ou lui refusait alors Sébastian ne reviendrait jamais. Il était certain qu'ils étaient coincés. Oh il n'enviait pas Ciel qui lui aussi était dans une impasse. Il devait casser le pacte qu'il avait conclu avec son diable.

Il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de ce fourbi.

« Ah ça on pouvait dire qu'il avait bien mené sa partie le vieux ! se dit-il. Il les avait tous manipulé avec une facilité déconcertante ! Tous, anges, démons, humains n'avaient rien vu venir. Même lui s'était fait honteusement piéger. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que même si **lui** acceptait, après s'être saoulé pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée et s'être injecté de l'opium quotidiennement par intraveineuse, de redevenir un ange au service de Dieu, il n'était pas certain que Sébastian revienne à la vie. Il suffisait que le morveux préfère mourir que de vivre sans son cache-oeil et bam il l'avait dans l'os ! Il aurait sacrifié sa vie trépidante en vie morne et désolée pour que dalle! »

- Tu m'as l'air de sacrément cogiter mon pov' Lulu! Se moqua Monsieur Spock en voyant l'air sérieux de l'ange déchu.

- Fichez moi donc la paix ! bouda Lucifer en se tournant rageusement.

- Roooohh si je puis me permettre tu es drôlement mal parti pour reblanchir ton plumage! S'amusa le vieil homme qui étouffa cependant son rire en croisant le regard de Michael.

L'archange fixait durement Monsieur Spock.

- Quelque chose te chagrine Michael? Demanda Gary.

- Ne me dites surtout pas que tout ça a été fait pour récupérer Lucifer. Ne me dites SURTOUT pas ça.

Raphaël regardait Michael avec un air effaré. Jamais il n'avait vu son compagnon comme ça. Et surtout jamais il n'avait entendu un tel ton dans sa voix alors qu'il s'adressait à Dieu lui-même.

- Je ne te le dirai pas. Parce que primo je n'ai pas à me justifier, secondo parce que tu devrais me faire confiance et enfin parce que je n'aime pas ce ton limite menaçant. Attention à ne pas outrepasser ton statut Michael! Répondit calmement mais fermement Monsieur Spock en se levant de son fauteuil.

- Mon ton? Pourquoi? Parce qu'il vous rappelle quelqu'un? Ce quelqu'un dont vous n'acceptez pas encore la rébellion? Celui qui est votre plus gros échec! Mais en quoi Ciel, Michaelis et vos anges ont à pâtir de votre bras de fer à tous les deux ?

- Il SUFFIT Michaël! Tu dépasses les bornes! Ne provoque pas ma colère! As-tu oublié ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui l'ont subi? Mais enfin quelle mouche te pique donc? Jamais je n'ai eu à redire de ton comportement qui a toujours été plus qu'exemplaire!

Lucifer regardait toute la scène d'un air étonné mais également intéressé. Il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de Michael. Son changement était trop soudain. Il y avait en lui une agressivité qu'il n'avait pas auparavant.

« Mais cette soudaine petite rébellion angélique allait peut être servir sa cause. » Se dit l'ange déchu. Il ne savait pas encore comment cela dit.

Ciel observait Michael qui faisait face à Monsieur Spock. Il semblait tellement différent de tout à l'heure, dans la chambre. Comme si... comme si...

Soudain tout lui parut clair. Sébastian était mort. Alors plus de double. Michael et Michaelis ne faisaient plus qu'un désormais. Et si ils n'étaient plus distincts...alors...

Le comte se mit à rire vilainement et bruyamment, accaparant dès lors l'attention de toute l'assemblée.

- On peut connaître la raison de ce fou rire tout à fait déplacé? Demanda Lucifer de façon assez hautaine.

- Ah ah ah ah. Vous êtes si pitoyables! Vous êtes tous tellement occupés à vouloir placer vos pions que vous ne voyez même plus les pièces elles-mêmes!

- Que veux tu dire mon gars ? Demanda le patron des shinigamis.

- Mon cher Monsieur Spock, vous pensiez faire en sorte qu'un démon devienne un ange mais finalement c'est le contraire qui est en train de se produire! Dit Ciel en montrant Michael du doigt.

Lucifer restait coi. Il avait envie de se lever mais son cerveau semblait bloqué et ne plus commander à ses jambes. Il finit par tourner brusquement la tête vers Monsieur Spock lorsqu'il l'entendit applaudir.

- Je t'avais demandé de te rapprocher de ton double mais là tu as fait du zèle mon cher Michael !

Gary ne semblait pas choqué par la situation même si apparemment il n'avait pas prévu que cette « réunification » se passe aussi vite.

L'ange échu, par contre, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et finit par se lever avec rage de son siège.

- C'est totalement hors de question! p_rotesta Lucifer en saisissant Monsieur Spock par le col de sa chemise turquoise._ Vous entendez vieux taré! Je m'oppose à ça! Je ne veux pas que Michael et Sébastian ne fassent plus qu'un!

Le vieil homme ne se débattait pas le moins du monde et laissait l'autre le serrer par le col avec un air amusé.

- Qu'y a t-il de mal à ça hein? Après tout Michael et Michaelis ne faisaient qu'un au départ. Chacun n'était devenu que la moitié d'un tout. Que ces deux parties se rejoignent est dans la logique des choses !

- NON NON NON et RENON! Cela ne sera pas!

- Mais enfin pourquoi? Tu devrais être content non? Après tout Michael ne sera plus si blanc et donc plus facilement corruptible. D'ailleurs va p'être falloir que j'avise en conséquence moi!

- Je refuse que ces deux là ne fassent plus qu'un! C'est MON Sébastian et c'est MON Michael !Brailla Lucifer d'un air dépité en desserrant un peu sa prise.

- Tiens donc? s'amusa Monsieur Spock.

- Comment cela a t-il pu arriver...se désespéra l'archange déchu.

- Es-tu idiot? demanda Ciel méchamment.

- La ferme toi ! Rétorqua du tac au tac Lucifer.

Le comte ne s'en laissa pas décompter et poursuivi.

- Raphaël a pratiqué un exorcisme triangulaire! Il s'agissait de forcer le démon à se projeter dans le corps d'un autre pour ne pas mourir. Bien évidemment Clauneck n'allait pas se propulser dans le corps de Michael puisque celui-ci étant un ange, il aurait été purifié sur le champs. Mais Sébastian est issu de Michael. Il ne peut donc pas être purifié par lui. Il savait qu'Hildegarde allait l'anéantir alors il s'est réfugié dans l'endroit le plus sûr : à l'intérieur de son double ! Je sens encore le sceau vibrer dans mon œil droit! Je le sens, Sébastian m'appelle. Il m'a promis un jour que même si son corps n'était plus, il serait toujours là!

- Comment est-ce possible? Michaelis devrait avoir perdu toute conscience non? Questionna Raphaël qui était resté muet jusque là.

- Certes, mais Michaelis a pris en puissance et n'est plus cette faible créature dont Michael s'est débarrassé.

Soudain Michael s'effondra à genoux en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Il gémissait faiblement et semblait souffrir.

- Que lui arrive t-il? demanda l'enfant quelque peu affolé en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'archange.

- Sébastian est devenu une entité indépendante. _Répondit Gary en soupiran_t. Alors j'imagine que la « fusion » entre les deux moitiés de Michael est difficile, car elles s'attirent et se repoussent.

- Mais l'âme de Sébastian ne peut-elle pas tout simplement réintégrer le corps qui est là? Dit Raphaël en montrant l'enveloppe du majordome inerte sur le sol.

- Ben c'est pas si simple! Répondit le vieil homme. Cette enveloppe n'est qu'une coquille que Ciel a crée de toutes pièces. Elle existe et n'existe pas en même temps! L'âme de Michaelis a réintégré son corps d'origine. Elle devrait logiquement fusionner avec celle de Michael pour ne former plus qu'une seule entité. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, Michael et Michaelis forment désormais deux êtres totalement indépendants et leurs âmes respectives ne peuvent plus être réunies comme par le passé.

- Ce qui signifie? Demanda le comte avec impatience devant la souffrance de Michael.

- Ce qui signifie que les deux âmes ne pouvant pas être réunies, elles luttent pour chacune avoir la primeur sur l'autre et faire en sorte que l'être nouveau soit plus imprégné de l'une que de l'autre. Soit cette nouvelle entité aura plus de Michaelis, soit elle aura plus de Michael.

- Donc Michaelis et Michael n'existeront plus? Cela va donner naissance à un autre personne? S'affola Ciel.

- Oui une personne totalement différente qui aura tout de même plus de mal ou de bien en elle, selon si c'est l'âme de Michaelis ou de Michael qui remporte le duel.

Le vieil homme remis sa cravate orange en place qui avait été quelque peu malmenée par les doigts peu délicats de Lucifer et alla s'asseoir en allumant un cigare.

- Feriez mieux de tous vous asseoir! Ça risque d'être long ! s'amusa Gary en expirant une bouffée.

- Long? Dit Ciel.

- Faut attendre.

- Attendre quoi? Le dégel? Cracha Lucifer en observant Michael qui maintenant avait enveloppé son corps dans ses ailes en un geste de protection.

Il ressemblait à une boule de plumes qui se soulevait quelque peu au rythme de sa respiration erratique et de ses plaintes.

- Attendre que l'un prenne le dessus sur l'autre.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ça? s'énerva l'argenté sentant le peu de patience qu'il avait, s'amenuiser.

- Ça veut dire que l'un des deux va disparaître définitivement. Répondit Gary le visage fermé.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Paquerette : **oh ! tu sais ce que je me suis dit en lisant ton commentaire? Que tu avais un don mdr. (tu comprendras pourquoi! Hehe). Ton point de vue est intéressant! Tu souhaiterais donc que Michael reste non pas parce que c'est celui que tu préfères mais pour voir les nouvelles possibilités que cela pourrait offrir à cette histoire._

_**Etoile-Lead-Sama : **je vois que Michael peut te faire confiance pour le soutenir dans cette difficile épreuve! Tu es donc comme le Poussin Noir qui elle aussi le soutiendra envers et contre tout même contre Sébastian. Je sais que je te mets face à un dilemme car Sébastian est un des personnages principaux avec Ciel. Mais c'est aussi ça cette histoire : être confronté à deux chemins et devoir en choisir un. Comme je t'ai dit : fais moi confiance même si avec moi les choses ne sont pas forcément comme on souhaiterait qu'elles soient. Et n'oublie pas que la mort n'est qu'un point de vue, c'est encore plus vrai lorsqu'il s'agit des anges et des démons! Alors mes mots n'auront peut être aucun sens pour toi pour le moment, mais tu comprendras avec les chapitres suivants. Merci de tes encouragements! Cela fait chaud au cœur!_

_**Mangakadu14 : **oh tu sais ne te fie pas à l'apparente idiotie de Lucifer. Il aime être sous-estimé. Cela lui permet de tromper son monde comme il le souhaite. Ce n'est pas une feinte. L'un des deux va disparaître dans ce chapitre...Donc tu aimes les deux mais tu as quand même une tite préférence pour notre beau démon!_

_**ElisaSpock : **Comment ça je ne suis pas un ange? Ben ca c'est parce que tu m'as jamais vu sans mon déguisement hey hey! Tu sais qu'en disant que tu te fous du Seby tu vas t'attirer les foudres de ses fans les plus terribles? Mdr. Tu es un peu dure avec Ciel je trouve. Il réagit de la seule façon qui lui permet de ne pas tomber. Et parfois cela peut paraître détestable alors que ce n'est qu'une protection...Il essaie de rester lucide sans se laisser submerger par ses émotions parce qu'il sait que si il le fait, il est fichu. Je sais comme on peut paraître détaché parfois même si on saigne à l'intérieur. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on n'est pas anéanti. Ça veut seulement dire qu'on ne veut rien montrer. Mieux vaut être détesté qu'être plaint. Donc tu as fait le choix de la lumière. Intéressant et étonnant je dirais. Tu as raison lorsque tu dis qu'un peu de lumière et d'espoir serait un beau cadeau pour Ciel. Mais Ciel ferait-il ce choix? La lumière signifie qu'il devrait renoncer à sa vengeance. La vérité c'est qu'il ne veut pas être sauvé._

_**Bissenshi : **je déduis de ta réponse que tu préfères que Sébastian reste. Il est vrai que quand on y pense il est un des 2 personnages principaux alors il est logique que ce soit lui qui reste. Cependant la logique et moi ça fait 2 XD. Mais sait-on jamais!_

_**Yuukii Miisaki : **Tes premiers mots son très inquiétants tu sais! 0-0. Bien sur qu'il met sa propriété sur Sébastian et Michael! C'est quelqu'un de tres possessif. Je vois que tu as déjà fait tes petits couples!XD. Cependant je doute que Michael soit d'accord avec toi concernant ce choix. Ben en lisant tes derniers mots, je suis au regret de te dire que ton âme est définitivement perdu PTDR._

_**Toroko Sama : **c'est vrai que généralement tu n'es pas d'accord avec le Lulu hein xd. Tu ne souhaites donc pas que Michael et Sébastian ne fassent plus qu'un pour redevenir l'être originel d'avant leur séparation? Ohhh tu es catégorique concernant le couple Ciel x Michael. Mais si Michael disparaît tu seras tranquille mdr. Et si il reste, alors ben...tu seras peut être tranquille également! Michael est un ange après tout. Le sexe n'est donc pas pour lui!_

_**Poussin Noir : **en lisant ton commentaire un seul mot m'est venu en tête : 0-0. Je t'imaginais soit en habit de pom pom girl encourageant à fond Michael (c'était très amusant !), soit en train de vociférer on ne sait quel nom d'oiseau pas très très beau en direction de tes deux bouc émissaires du moment j'ai cité : Monsieur Spock et Ciel (bizarrement Raphaël par qui tout est arrivé n'est pas dans le lot. Étonnant! Mdr). Tu te montres bien possessive dis moi hein? C'est pas bien beau tout ça! Tu devrais avoir honte de vouloir garder pour toi toute seule ce bel ange là! Rohhh je sais bien comment tu voudrais aller le soulager hein (nan j'ai rien dit moi je suis toujours l'innocence même!) Et après tu penses encore avoir un plumage immaculé? 0-0? TU OSES utiliser HONTEUSEMENT un moyen de pression sur l'auteure? Comme par exemple ce cadeau que j'attends attends et attends encore...(et crois moi mes réserves de patience ont été utilisées pour l'année entière là) Une fois de plus la honte pèse sur ta tête de poussin ultra noir! Un « Lulu tout feu tout flamme » (moi j'te l'dis il y a des claquots qui se perdent!). Donc ton choix c'est Sébastian c'est ça? XD._

_**Mangapuryoru : **Donc tu aurais souhaité que ni Sébastian, ni Michael ne disparaissent mais cohabitent ensemble comme deux âmes différentes et totalement interchangeables dans le corps de Michael ? Tiendrais-tu donc autant à Sébastian qu'à Michael? Mais oui Sébastian ne peut qu'être Sébastian devant son cher Bocchan hehe (surtout dans certaines situations hein! )._

_**Mama : **ah l'amour est un sentiment tellement complexe et différent pour chacun. Je vois que tu ne veux pas choisir entre Sébastian et Michael ! Un mix des deux. Mais c'est ce qui aurait du arriver en quelque sorte. Seulement le nouvel être aurait plus de Sébastian ou de Michael selon celui qui remportera le combat..._

_**Mephys : **humm un vote on ne peut plus catégorique! Serais-tu d'avantage attirée par les ténèbres que par la lumière? Ou bien est-ce ce duo Ciel et Sébastian qui te plait ?_

_**DarkraiShadow : **tu n'es en effet pas la seule qui apprécie Michael. Mais comme tu le soulignes si justement il est logique que Sébastian reste car il a conclu un pacte avec Ciel. Mais...ce serait bien trop simple. Celui qui gagne le combat n'est pas forcément celui qui reste. Le perdant est parfois le vainqueur._

_**Celeste 31 : **oh tu me connais bien! Oui j'ai en effet un esprit de contradiction hehe. Ah oui c'est vrai que l'image d'un Michael apprenant à chanter à un Monsieur Spock c'est euhhhh comment te dire mdr. Alors oui Lucifer est de ton avis mais EST-CE UNE REFERENCE? mdr. Donc oui comme l'a si bien dit Monsieur Spock, selon que ce sera Michael ou Sébastian qui gagne, le nouvel être sera plus angélique ou démoniaque. Mais, et tu commences à me connaître, je suis quelqu'un de compliqué qui aime surprendre et qui aime également prendre des risques. Oui je vais mettre votre « amour » pour cette histoire à rude épreuve. Hehehe. Une dernière chose : Ciel est une personne qui garde toutes ses émotions à l'intérieur, contrairement à Lucifer qui extériorise tout. Cela ne veut pas dire que notre Ciel ne ressent rien xd. Comme je le dis souvent : les plus grandes douleurs sont celles que l'on tait._

_**TheLadyBluebird : **donc pour toi Sébastian doit etre celui qui doit rester. Il a finalement de nombreuses admiratrices fidèles!_

_**Evanaissante : **je vois que c'est sans hésitation aucune que tu as choisi le beau Sébastian! Tu n'aimes donc pas Michael? Hehe. Et si j'avais choisi de laisser la vie sauve à Michael? ps : j'attends toujours ta partie suivante!_

_**Bissenshi : **ah oui je connais très bien dragon ball je suis même un grande fan de ce manga! Il est vrai que le fait pour Sébastian de se retrouver dans le corps puissant d'un archange tel que Michael lui ouvrirait de nouvelles perspectives et lui octroierait de nouveaux pouvoirs!_

_**Miho Chan : **Ohhh donc un Sébastian mais qui soit Sébastian à 100 % si je comprends bien! Hummm un corbeau aux ailes immaculées. Ça pourrait être intéressant non? xd._

_**Yuki Natsume : **Donc ton coeur penche du côté de ce cher Sébastian? Notre Michael n'a donc pas droit à un tit peu d'affection xd._

_**Groumde : **eh ben quel pseudo tu me donnes mdr! Mais oui pour cette fois je plaide coupable (profites en cependant parce que mon apparente bonté d'âme risque de ne pas durer bien longtemps hein!). Je me plais à mettre les personnages dans des situations extremes car c'est là que s'extériorisent le plus les sentiments (les meilleurs comme les plus mauvais) et c'est aussi à que les masques tombent réellement hehe. Ohhh la cote de popularité de Monsieur Spock aurait-elle descendue? Non rassure toi le Spocky a pris bien bien cher par d'autres que toi MDR._

_**Note de l'auteur **: Merci d'avoir joué le jeu et d'avoir répondu sincèrement. Je sais que pour certaines je les ai confronté à un choix difficile! J'avoue avoir été surprise. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que Michael soit autant apprécié et même choisi par certaines sans concession! C'est cependant Sébastian qui a été choisi en majorité. Il peut être fier de ses fans! Michael aussi d'ailleurs car celles qui l'aiment ont très bien argumenté. Alors sachez tout d'abord que les chapitres 55 et 56 sont écrits depuis un petit moment. Oui, c'est étonnant mais j'ai pris de l'avance pour pouvoir respecter ma parole de poster toutes les semaines! Je vous avoue avoir déjà et depuis longtemps décidé du sort de celui qui va perdre la vie aujourd'hui. Je souhaitais toutefois avoir vos avis car ils sont importants pour moi et j'étais bien curieuse de savoir hehe. Avant de vous laissez lire le chapitre qui suis, je tiens à vous dire une dernière chose : dans la vie des choix sont nécessaires même si ceux-ci s'avèrent difficiles et même s'ils nous coûtent. Le choix que j'ai fait était nécessaire à la suite de cette histoire. J'espère que ce que j'ai prévu ne vous décevra pas. Merci de votre fidélité envers cette histoire et de vos mots pour l'auteure complexe (et sadique?) que je suis. Bonne lecture donc!_

**A L'INTERIEUR**

Le combat durait à l'intérieur du corps de Michael depuis deux heures déjà. Un Michael en armure étincelante, le bras armé d'une épée de cristal combattait un Michaelis aux ailes noires, aux griffes acérées et aux yeux incandescents.

Soudain, la lame tinta. Sébastian senti une douleur fulgurante lui traverser le bras. Il eut la sensation qu'on lui arrachait chacun de ses tendons et de ses nerfs. Il sentait sa peau fondre, le feu parcourir ses veines.

Mais il résistait, le bras dévoré par les flammes et les yeux brulés par la lumière. Il rugit telle une bête. Le visage tordu de fureur et le torse gonflé de rage, il contempla un instant son adversaire. Il renversa la tête en arrière et un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres dévoilant des crocs acérées semblables à ceux d'un loup. Puis il se mit à enfler à vue d'œil. Ses cheveux s'étirèrent, telles des torches dans le vent et ses cheveux semblaient danser à la manière d'un feu de joie.

Michael recula un peu devant cette démonstration de puissance et évita de justesse la boule de feu gigantesque. Les prunelles de feu de Sébastian le fixaient et des volutes de fumée s'élevèrent pendant que le démon s'inclinait en une révérence moqueuse. Des vrilles rougeoyantes s'étiraient au sol, tels des longs tentacules menaçants.

A une vitesse fulgurante, l'archange arma son bras et abattit pour la seconde fois son épée sur son double. Mais au lieu de déchirer ou de trancher la chair, l'épée frémit violemment et se brisa en des centaines de morceaux scintillants.

Sébastian se mit à rire méchamment et profitant de ce moment d'hébétement chez son double, le saisi à la gorge avec son unique bras valide, le soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol avec un air vainqueur.

Michael étouffait, il pouvait à peine respirer tellement la prise de son adversaire sur sa gorge était puissante. Il se débattit, donnant des violents coups de genoux dans le poitrail du démon pour lui faire lâcher prise. A force de coups, il réussit à se dégager un peu et apres avoir repris son souffle, se mit à chanter. Un chant d'ange, magnifique, empli alors l'espace et un cercle lumineux se forma autour des deux adversaires.

Comme prisonnier d'un enchantement, le diable ne fut tout à coup plus capable, ni de bouger, ni de réfléchir. Comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné et que ses pensées étaient confuses. Pourtant tout lui paraissait si paisible. Il finit par tomber à genoux et, un peu hébété, vit Michael dressé fièrement devant lui dans toute sa puissance et sa splendeur.

L'archange avait gagné. Il regardait Michaelis agenouillé devant lui, impuissant.

- Tu ne pouvais échapper à l'attaque du « châtiment du Ciel »* C'est ma technique ultime. Celle là même que j'ai utilisée pour vaincre Lucifer lui-même. Cette attaque est à double tranchant. Une fois qu'elle est lancée, l'adversaire ne peut plus ni attaquer ni se défendre.

Sébastian sourit tristement.

- Finalement tu resteras toujours le plus fort de nous deux Michael.

- L'un de nous doit disparaître Michaelis. Nos deux âmes ne peuvent plus fusionner.

- Je sais.

- Non tu ne comprends pas. Nos deux âmes ne peuvent même plus créer un nouvel être. Désormais, nous sommes deux différents et non un seul séparé en deux.

- Alors tout est terminé pour moi. Je sais que je ne survivrais pas en toi. Dit simplement le diable. Jeune maître.. pensa t-il, finalement je suis un bien vilain menteur. Je vous avais promis d'être prêt de vous jusqu'à la fin. Quel piètre majordome je fais...Bien Michael, finissons en. Je suis prêt.

- Avant d'en finir, je dois te dire une chose. Je ne te laisserai pas mon corps. Avant de disparaître, je vais utiliser tout ce qui me reste de pouvoirs pour t'en expédier. Alors soit ton âme errera à jamais dans le néant, soit tu verras la lumière qui t'ouvrira un passage dans les ténèbres et te guidera vers le monde des vivants. Tu récupèreras alors le corps que Ciel t'a choisi. Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'assurerai que mon corps d'ange, qui est à l'origine celui de nos deux âmes, ne serve pas de réceptacle à un démon. Il disparaîtra en même temps que mon âme.

- Que...? Mais enfin que racontes tu? Pourquoi disparaîtrais-tu? C'est toi le vainqueur!

L'archange soupira et rit avec indulgence.

- Alors que j'avais peur d'affronter mes propres faiblesses, je me suis lâchement débarrassé de toi. Récemment j'ai compris que j'avais commis une erreur. Et puis...il y a quelqu'un qui t'attends. Cette personne qui n'a plus que toi et dont le cœur ne bat que pour toi. Pendant quelques heures, mon cœur a battu à la place du tien et j'ai ressenti cet amour que tu lui portes. Pour rien au monde je ne veux revoir dans ses yeux d'enfant, la douleur et la tristesse qu'il ressentait alors qu'il te voyait mort à ses pieds. Je refuse d'en être la raison. Il y a longtemps, je t'ai sacrifié pour mon propre salut. Je paie aujourd'hui ma dette envers toi. Ne sois pas triste Michaelis. Aujourd'hui, je suis enfin en paix avec moi-même.

Sébastian trouva la force de se lever pour se jeter sur son double et l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il projetait, mais déjà une lumière aveuglante le transperçait de part en part. Alors son visage ne fut plus qu'un masque pâle et inexpressif, sa volonté elle-même fut anéantie et il sombra dans un trou noir.

* _Attaque du chevalier Shaka de la Vierge, réincarnation de Bouddha, dans le manga Saint Seiya. Amusant que l'attaque qui a vaincu Sébastian s'appelle "Châtiment du Ciel" (oui oui comme son Bocchan), non?_

_**Nb : Alors c'est pas Noël, ni la Cour des Miracles. Mais je posterai le chapitre 56 dimanche! Oui ca surprend MDR.**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**Celeste :**__disons qu'au départ Michael et Sébastian devaient se réunifier et former l'être qui exister à l'origine. Une sorte de fusion entre le bien et le mal pour créer un être complet. Mais Sébastian est devenu un être à part entière avec sa propre part de lumière et Michael lui-même a de même de nouveau développé une autre personnalité en l'absence de son double. Du coup les deux âmes sont devenues tellement différentes, tellement indépendantes qu'elles ne peuvent plus fusionner...alors il fallait que l'une des deux prennent le dessus sur l'autre. Cela aurait crée un être totalement différent. Cela n'aurait pas été Sébastian ni Michael, mais une autre personne. Mais Michael a décidé de détruire son corps. Il ne voulait pas que son corps serve de réceptacle à un être démoniaque. Du coup il ne reste plus que Sébastian maintenant. Et comme tu le dis si bien, il faut que maintenant il réintègre son corps..._

_**MissSpocky : **oui Sébastian est ressorti vivant de ce combat. Oui sa survie était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Tu comprendras en lisant les chapitres qui suivent. Ma phrase « la mort n'est qu'un point de vue » signifie énormément de choses en effet. Ce genre de phrase a été longtemps pensé car elle veut tout dire et rien dire à la fois. Rassure toi j'ai certes fermé une porte mais j'ai laissé toutes les fenêtres ouvertes (XD). Tu as raison lorsque tu dis que la froideur n'est pas la réponse à tout dans toutes les circonstances et que la faiblesse n'est pas forcément notre perte. Mais pour Ciel, c'est différent. C'est un enfant qui doit combiner avec des êtres hors du commun (diables, anges, shinigamis, Lucifer et même Dieu). Lui, qu'est-il à part un simple humain qui cherche à se venger et qui a conclu un pacte avec un démon pour y parvenir? Il essaie de se montrer à la hauteur et pour ça, il a plutôt intérêt à ne montrer aucune faiblesse car certains pourraient bien en profiter pour le dénigrer, le diminuer ou le détruire. Non mais je rêve...un commentaire juste pour pas te faire mentir MDR. Oui je suis trés heureuse que cette histoire plaise autant!_

_**Etoile lead Sama : **je suis rassurée que tu ais compris. Je ne pouvais pas faire disparaître Sébastian, et pas seulement parce qu'il est le personnage de Kuro avec Ciel. Je voulais montrer ce qu'EST réellement Michael. Et je ne pouvais en effet pas rendre davantage hommage à cette ange magnifique. J'ai souhaité montrer qu'il est sans conteste le plus beau personnage de cette histoire. Un ange dans toute sa splendeur, qui a choisit sa vie et qui a choisit sa mort. Pas un mouton de panurge qui suivait sans se retourner une route toute tracée, mais qui a sut regarder derrière lui pour corriger ses erreurs. Michael a appris qu'on ne pouvait pas rejeter l'ombre qui est en nous mais qu'il fallait au contraire l'accepter et vivre avec. Car si on la rejetait elle reviendrait toujours à un moment ou un autre pour nous détruire. Il a fait la paix avec l'ombre de son cœur et il a donné, en plus, un peu de sa lumière à celle-ci. Il a accepté le fait de ne pas être parfait. Sans nul doute Michael est l'être qu'on aimerait tous avoir près de nous. En tous cas Joyeux Anniversaire en avance donc!_

_**Sucrette : **eh oui comme tu as pu lire, il n'y a plus aucun moyen que Sébastian et Michael soient réuni en un seul être désormais. Ils sont devenus trop différents pour être réunis...Reste que Michael, pour empêcher qu'une âme démoniaque contrôle son corps d'ange, ce qui aurait été une catastrophe, a préféré détruire son enveloppe. Il a fait preuve de bravoure mais aussi de sagesse._

_**Yuuki-miisakii : t**u avais donc dans l'idée que Michael soit un peu la conscience de Lucifer? Intéressante ton idée. Il est vrai que ces deux là semblaient s'être rapprochés. J'ai lu attentivement ton commentaire. Et...je me demande si je t'envie ou pas d'avoir rêvé de Lucifer mdr. J'avoue être tombée sous le charme de mon propre personnage. Quelqu'un m'a dit une fois que parfois les personnages nous échappaient et qu'ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Que du coup en écrivant on ne savait jamais quel chemin ils allaient prendre. C'est très vrai pour mon Lucifer. Il m'échappe complètement et je suis chaque fois étonnée de ce qu'il fabrique. Tu te retrouves donc dans ce personnage ? 0-0 (tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi je fais cette tête là XD)._

_**Yuki Natsume : **un fim d'horreur? C'est un peu ça pour certaines puisque Michael a disparut xd. Un fan inconditionnelle de Sébastian alors! Qu'est ce qui te plait autant dans ce personnage?_

_**Toroko Sama : **Michael s'est sacrifié pour payer la dette qu'il avait envers Sébastian. Il s'en voulait d'avoir chassé de son corps d'ange, il y a longtemps, la part d'ombre qu'il avait en lui. Cette part d'ombre c'était Sébastian. Mais aujourd'hui, il a compris, que l'ombre et la lumière sont liées et ne peuvent vivre l'une sans l'autre car elles créent un équilibre. Il a accepté l'ombre et il a fait la paix avec Sébastian et avec lui-même. _

_**Ayumuri-chan**__ : mdr. De toutes façons je n'avais pas le choix : soit je faisais mourir Sébastian et dans ce cas là, j'aurai été prévisible dans le sens où tu t'attends toujours à ce que je fasse le contraire (XD), soit je faisais disparaître Michael et dans ce cas j'étais aussi prévisible hehe. Je suis __bien_ _curieuse de savoir ce que tu vas penser en lisant le chapitre qui suit hehe. Sebastian veut empêcher Michael de se sacrifier car alors, c'est lui qui a une dette envers lui. Un démon qui laisse un ange se sacrifier pour sauver sa vie... c'est totalement contre l'esthétisme démoniaque de notre cher Sébastian!xd. Oui comme tu le soulignes il y a de la fierté là dessous, mais plus que ça aussi. Tu m'aimes? Vraiment? Hummm lis donc ce qui suit va et tu me diras si tu m'aimes toujours! _

_**Paquerette** : j'ai voulu montrer que Michael était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et d'honorable. Je voulais aussi montrer qu'on fait tous des erreurs. Mais qu'on peut toujours, à un moment ou un autre, les racheter. Hummm pour la 3ème saison je ne sais pas encore. Comme je ne sais pas comment va se terminer cette saison, tout est possible xd. _

_**Ada-Diana **: je tiens d'abord à te remercier d'avoir commencé cette histoire !73 chapitres de la saison 1 + 55 chapitres de la saison 2, ca fait beaucoup à lire xd. Alors oui comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte j'ai pour habitude (mauvaise?) de couper au moment le plus critique hehe. _

_**Poussin noir : bon alors ici ce n'est pas le mur des lamentations hein! **Tu as bien endossé, le temps de ce commentaire, ton avatar de Caliméro! Tsa. NON je ne te prêterai pas mon Sephy, ni Angeal d'ailleurs (Oui encore un!) Moi j'ai le droit d'être pénible et possessive alors que toi tu dois préserver la blancheur (hum) de ton plumage (moi y a plus rien à faire à mes écailles...). Tu veux que Michael chante pour toi? Ça doit être très beau un chant d'ange. Mais il paraît que nos oreilles ne peuvent le supporter et qu'on en meurt...Oui, je me souviens comme tu avais bien protesté lorsque tu avais lu la mort de ce bel ange. Je me souviens aussi comme tu as rit de la partie qui suit. ET C'EST PAS BIEN DU TOUT! Ps : tu dis que j'ai su me mettre à la place de Michael. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette phrase m'a fait bien rire. On pourra donc dire qu'au moins une fois je les ai eu mes ailes bien blanches hehehe. _

**SACRIFICES**

Sébastian gémissait en secouant le crâne, semblant chercher une issue dans les ténèbres où il était plongé. Prisonnier de l'obscurité, ses idées se bousculèrent. Etait-ce le néant dont lui avait parlé Michael? Avait-il vraiment disparu? Comment revenir dans le monde des vivants?

Au même moment Monsieur Spock, Ciel, Raphaël et Lucifer avaient assisté, impuissants, à la disparition de Michael dont le corps avait explosé en un million de grains de lumière qui avaient scintillé quelques minutes avant de se dissoudre finalement dans l'air. Il ne restait désormais plus rien de ce qui fut Michael.

Ciel tomba à genoux, pétrifié, incapable de dire un mot. Si le corps de Michael n'était plus, où était Sébastian? Pourquoi rien ne s'était passé comme l'avait dit Monsieur Spock ?

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Michael? Et où est Michaelis? demanda Lucifer avec affolement.

Gary soupira tristement. Raphaël quant à lui s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement.

- J'ai bien peur que Michael n'ait perdu son combat face à son double..._dit le vieil homme la gorge nouée._ C'était une éventualité. Cependant, je suis triste qu'il ne soit pas sorti vainqueur de ce duel...Quant à Sébastian, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas où il est. Logiquement c'est son âme qui devrait en majorité contrôler le corps de Michael désormais. Or le corps de Michael a disparut. Pourquoi je ne sais pas...

- Est-il possible que les deux soient morts dans le combat? S'inquiéta Lucifer.

- C'est possible en effet...répondit Gary.

Lucifer se propulsa vers Ciel et lui arracha brusquement son cache-oeil et souleva violemment l'enfant par un bras.

- Et CA! dit l'argenté en montrant du doigt l'œil maudit du garçonnet. Ce morveux porte toujours le sceau! Alors Sébastian n'est pas mort! Peut importe où il est mais il n'est pas crevé, contrairement à votre stupide archange ! Alors vous allez le faire revenir dans son corps! MAINTENANT! hurla l'ange déchu.

Monsieur Spock dû reconnaître que si Ciel avait encore le pacte dans son œil, alors c'est que Michaelis était toujours en vie.

- Mais si il n'est pas mort, où peut-il être ? Demanda Raphaël.

- La ferme toi! Tu ferais mieux de te faire tout petit! Tout est arrivé par ta faute! Si tu avais été moins bête, tu aurais su que Sébastian était un démon et tu n'aurais pas balancé ta saloperie dans son corps! s'énerva Lucifer menaçant, ses yeux de chats n'étant plus que deux fentes brillantes.

Ciel se leva soudainement. Il s'approcha du corps de Sébastian et se positionna à califourchon dessus. Il prit la main gauche du démon et la posa sur son œil droit. Puis d'une voix claire et forte il ordonna :

- Sébastian Michaelis! Moi Ciel Phantomhive, je t'ordonne de revenir dans ce corps gravé du sceau de notre pacte! Immédiatement!

Mais rien ne se passa. Ciel réitéra son ordre une seconde fois en vain. Alors qu'il perdait tout espoir, une main chaleureuse vint de poser sur son épaule.

- Attends p'tit gars, je vais te donner un coup de main. Laisse moi créer la lumière qui lui montrera la voie. Toi, pour ta part, sois entièrement convaincu qu'il va revenir! Il faut absolument que tu sois persuadé de ce que tu dis. Dit Monsieur Spock.

Le comte ordonna à nouveau à son diable de revenir auprès de lui. Après quelques minutes, l'espace se déchira et une trainée opaque et ténébreuse traversa la pièce de part en part pour s'engouffrer dans le corps de Sébastian allongé sur le sol.

Toute l'assemblée retint alors son souffle. Ciel serrait fortement la main de son diable, le cœur battant la chamade.

Le majordome ouvrit lentement les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de son jeune maître.

- Sébastian.. comment te sens-tu? demanda le garçonnet avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Bien mieux Bocchan. Répondit le démon la voix un peu enrouée.

Le diable se releva lentement et sourit.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire? dit l'enfant.

- Vous seriez-vous inquiété pour moi My Lord? Questionna Sébastian en montrant à son maître leurs mains enlacées.

Ciel rougit et arracha sa main de celle du démon. Ce geste fit sourire le majordome à nouveau.

- Bon retour parmi nous cher Michaelis! Dit Monsieur Spock. C'est donc toi qui a gagné le combat contre Michael?

Le visage du démon s'assombrit.

- Non. J'étais le perdant. Mais l'un de nous deux devait disparaître. Michael a choisi de se sacrifier pour me permettre de vivre. Ses raisons je les tairai. Cela ne concerne que lui et moi. Il a toutefois préféré détruire son propre corps plutôt que de laisser une âme démoniaque le contrôler.

- Sacré Saint Michel...fit tristement Monsieur Spock.

- Alors... il ne reviendra jamais plus? s'affola Raphaël.

Le silence envahit la pièce. Celui-ci ne fut rompu que par le soupir désolé de Monsieur Spock qui alla se servir un verre de scotch.

- Eh ben... je voulais récupérer un ange et finalement j'en ai perdu un. Quelle ironie. Tu ne dis rien toi? demanda Gary à Lucifer.

Mais celui-ci n'était plus dans la pièce.

- Ben il est passé où l'autre ? demanda avec étonnement Monsieur Spock.

Il était évident que le prince des Enfers n'était plus dans la pièce. Il était parti sans dire un mot à personne.

**Le soir même aux enfers...**

- Bon voilà tout est prêt Majesté! Vous êtes certain que vous voulez faire une chose pareille?

- Serais-tu devenu sensible Xaphan *? ironisa Lucifer.

- C'est pas ça mais bon... pratiquer les Sept Sacrifices Sataniques pour faire revenir l'archange qui vous a précipité en enfer...

- Justement ! J'ai une revanche à prendre sur Michael! Cet idiot croit qu'il peut m'échapper comme ça? JAMAIS !Il mourra de mes mains ou il ne mourra pas ! Non mais!

- Comme vous voudrez. Vous êtes certain que ça va marcher? C'est pour ramener un archange après tout...

- Écoute, c'est marqué sur le grimoire de Satan : «_ pratiquez __avec application__ sept sacrifices sur les corps de sept innocents et vous pourrez faire revenir la personne de votre choix à la vie _». Ah lalalala ! Heureusement que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit d'arracher une mèche de cheveux à cet imbécile de Michael avant que son corps ne disparaisse! Sinon on aurait pas pu faire l'incantation préalable et on aurait eu l'air bien fin !

- Mais où avez vous trouvé tous ces innocents? Sept d'un coup moi je dis chapeau bas!

- Ohh je n'ai aucun mérite tu sais! Les orphelinats en regorgent et les directeurs de ces établissements sont trop heureux lorsqu'un visage aimable et une main **généreuse** vient les soulager de quelques adolescents qui, devenus trop vieux pour l'adoption, sont désormais des bouches inutiles à nourrir. Trois filles et trois garçons âgés de 13 à 15 ans qui partent d'un coup c'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive! C'est comme une bénédiction du Ciel!

Lucifer avait joint les mains en un semblant de prières et fixait le plafond avec l'air d'un enfant de cœur.

- Vous êtes si bon Mon Prince! La bénédiction du Ciel c'est Vous ! S'énamoura le démon en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer quelques larmes de crocodile.

- Je sais oui. Le monsieur en costume, de fort mauvaise qualité d'ailleurs, était tellement content de me voir repartir avec ces six gosses qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux ! Que « Dieu vous garde ! » m'a t-il dit! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah. C'était très amusant ! BREF! Mettons nous au travail hein!

- Vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez pas que je m'en charge?

- Je te laisse les adolescents ! Mais je me garde le septième qui est dans la pièce. En temps normal je t'aurai bien laissé ma place pour pas avoir à salir mes beaux vêtements au cas où il y aurait des éclaboussures, mais vois-tu je me sens d'humeur joviale ! Rien que d'imaginer la tête de Raphaël me met dans de très bonnes dispositions et me donne du cœur à l'ouvrage !

- Comme je dis toujours : l'important c'est de se faire plaisir! Fit le démon tout sourire en tendant à Lucifer une énorme barre de fer, carrée, large d'un pouce et demi, arrondie avec un bouton à la poignée.

- Tout à fait ! On commence par casser les membres inférieurs c'est ça?

- Oui oui! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous ai laissé dans la pièce le fascicule explicatif pour le supplice de la roue* avec toute la marche à suivre. En dernière page vous avez même des bonus et des astuces! C'est très bien fait! J'ai acheté la collection complète des « Tortures de tous les pays » dans la boutique de Ukoback*! On y pense pas, mais en plus de tout ce qui est farces et attrapes, il a plein de bouquins de sorcellerie et autres amusements en tous genres ! Et c'est le moment d'en profiter, il fait des soldes sur tout son stock d'engins de torture en ce moment!

- Ahhh j'irai y faire un tour alors! S'enjoua Lucifer.

- D'ailleurs tout le matériel dont vous allez vous servir pour le sacrifice du tit père qui vous attend avec impatience, vient de là! Même la roue est d'origine c'est pour vous dire! Ah ça elle en a entendu des hurlements et en a vu couler du sang cette brave !

- Que veux-tu mon ami, elle a eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie de roue. Bon en tous cas, pas un mot de tout ça à Satan hein! Si il apprenait que j'utilisais le matériel démoniaque et ses démons pour ressusciter Michael, et surtout que je lui ai emprunté une page de son grimoire adoré, on aurait pas fini de l'entendre gueuler!

- Je suis une bouche cousue Majesté. Aussi cousue que celle du jeune garçon accroché sur la roue!

- A la bonne heure! Allez j'y vais, je ne voudrais pas que ce garçon s'imagine que je ne vais pas venir au rendez-vous hein!

- Ah surtout pas! Allez, amusez vous bien ! Et vous embêtez pas avec le nettoyage, je m'en chargerai quand vous aurez terminé.

- Merci pas de soucis. Allez à plus tard hein et merci du tuyau pour les soldes!

Lucifer poussa la lourde porte en bois et entra dans la pièce. Elle était fort bien éclairée par les nombreux candélabres qui se trouvaient accrochés au murs. Xaphan n'avait pas menti. Sur une petite desserte se trouvait un fascicule explicatif.

- Bien le bonjour! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu? _demanda tout sourire Lucifer._ Ah oui c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas me répondre, tu as la bouche cousue. Pfff. C'est quand même pas marrant de discuter tout seul.

Le jeune homme, pratiquement dénudé, était pieds et poings liés sur une énorme roue. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et la terreur se lisait sur son visage.

Sur tout un pan de mur, étaient rangés de nombreux instruments de toute sorte. Lucifer s'en approcha et s'aperçut qu'en dessous de chacun était indiqué la douleur qu'il produisait.

- Rooohhhh, regarde moi ça, ils sont classés en fonction du degré de souffrance! Quel travail minutieux et organisé ! Ne fais donc pas cette tête là! Je sais que tu peux pas ouvrir la bouche mais tout de même esquisse au moins un sourire ! Alors oui je sais, le supplice de la roue c'est pas très original mais ça fait partie des sept sacrifices et puis c'est celui réservé aux créatures de ton espèce. Aller, je vois que tu t'impatientes, alors allons y!

Lucifer s'approcha du jeune homme qui gesticula avec force dans un ultime espoir de se libérer et d'échapper à l'horreur qui l'attendait.

- Aller, tu n'as qu'à te dire que ta souffrance et ta mort serviront à ressusciter un ange ! Et surtout dis merci à Raphaël, puisque tout est de sa faute! J'irai lui donner tes restes lorsque ton corps ne sera plus qu'un amas disloqué et sanguinolent ! Petit assistant ! fit l'ange déchu en donnant le premier coup sans aucune hésitation.

* _Xaphan : Démon du second ordre. Quand Lucifer et ses anges rebelles se révoltèrent contre Dieu, Xaphan se joignit aux mécontents, et il en fut bien reçu car il avait l'esprit inventif._  
><em>Il proposa aux rebelles de mettre le feu dans le ciel ; mais il fut précipité avec les autres au fonds de l'abîme. * Ukoback : Démon d'un ordre inférieur, il se montre toujours avec un corps enflammé, on le dit inventeur des fritures et des feux d'artifice. Il est chargé par Belzébuth d'entretenir l'huile dans les chaudières infernales.<em>

_* Supplice de la roue : On dresse un échafaud sur le milieu duquel est attache à plat une croix de Saint André faite avec deux solives en forme en forme oblique , assemblées au milieu où elles se croisent, sur lesquelles il y a des entailles qui répondent au milieu des cuisses, des jambes, du haut et du bas du bras. Le criminel nu, en chemise étendu sur cette croix, le visage tourné vers le ciel, l'exécuteur ayant relevé sa chemise aux bras et aux cuisses, l'attache à la croix avec des cordes à toutes les jointures et lui met la tête sur une pierre. En cet état armé d'une barre de fer, il en donne un coup violent entre chaque ligature, vis à vis de chaque hoche et finit par deux ou trois coups sur l'estomac._

_Note de l'auteure : Pour certains moines le rire est dangereux car on risque de finir par rire de tout, même de l'horrible et même de Dieu. Si vous avez rit en lisant cette partie, honte à vous ! (que j'ai rit en l'écrivant ne compte pas hein!) XD._


	57. Chapter 57

**Sucrette : **_donc ce cher Lucifer est un de tes personnages favoris? Eh bien eh bien! Il en a des fans lui aussi! Pourtant il fait pas figure d'enfant de cœur dans ce chapitre hein xd. Tu as donc rit devant les horreurs qu'il se complait à faire? EH BEN BRAVO mdr. Bien sur que tu peux utiliser ce cher Monsieur Spock. Je te le prête avec plaisir! Du coup il va devenir célèbre XD._

**Poussin noir : **_on SAIT que tu veux Michael pour toi toute seule ! Rohhh ne soit pas aussi vilaine envers Monsieur Spock. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne s'étend pas sur le sujet qu'il ne ressent pas de tristesse! Alors oui, ta première réaction a été de penser à ce qu'allait ressentir Michael de revenir dans de telles conditions. Il est certain que cela risque de l'affecter énormément. Pour un ange comme lui, savoir qu'il a ressuscité grâce à la torture et la mort d'innocents c'est pire que tout. Tu as raison lorsque tu dis que Lucifer le sait. Introduire le désespoir et la douleur dans le cœur de Michael le ravirait très certainement. Ou pas finalement. Bien évidemment que j'ai finement écrit les horreurs que ce cher Lulu exécute de façon à ce qu'on sourit et qu'on en ait finalement honte en arrivant à la fin de ce chapitre. On est obligé de sourire et finalement on aime bien cette partie et les petites réparties entre Xaphan et Lucifer. Je comptais sur ce chapitre pour montrer l'aspect le plus épouvantable de ce cher Lulu. Vilain Bocchan? Tu me dis ça alors que tu vas être attachée à moi à la Japan Expo? 0-0; Ben il a peur de rien le Caliméro!_

**Toroko sama : **_« heureusement Lucifer est là ». Je suis pas sure qu'il y ait de quoi se réjouir mdr. Je suis d'accord avec toi : Lucifer devrait être fouetté! Tu veux le faire? xd. Je vois qu'on a tous rit en lisant cette partie hein. Comme je le dis on devrait avoir honte mais, la façon dont j'ai amené les choses prête à rire je le reconnais. Finalement quoiqu'il fasse, Lucifer ne sera jamais détesté je crois. Alors non en fait j'ai horreur des films d'horreur. Pour écrire tout ça je n'ai fait que m'inspirer de l'histoire et des tortures infligées par des hommes à d'autres hommes au nom d'une idéologie débile..._

**Groumde : **_je suis assez d'accord, Michael ne comprend pas Monsieur Spock qui est bien le seul à savoir ce qu'il a en tête...Quant à notre cher Gary il n'accepte pas que ses anges n'aient pas confiance en lui. Ça lui rappelle la rébellion à l'autre emmerdeur mdr._

**Celeste31 : **_je vois que tu étais en plein dans l'ironie! Monsieur Spock et Raphaël en prennent d'ailleurs pour leur grade! De grâce... n'encourage pas trop Lucifer à faire des bêtises et à se défouler... dead. IL EN FAIT ASSEZ COMME CA! Et le pire c'est que peu de monde lui en veut...Tu as raison c'est un beau réveil que de voir le visage de l'être aimé quand on ouvre les yeux. Et oui, Sébastian et Ciel recommencent leurs petites joutes verbales! C'est signe qu'ils vont très bien xd. D'habitude c'est Ciel qui ouvre les yeux sur le visage de Sébastian. J'ai souhaité que cela soit le contraire cette fois. Bien sur que Lucifer est possessif! C'est dans sa nature xd. Oui les 7 sacrifices seront à double sens! C'est qu'il économise le Lulu. J'ai tellement rit lorsque j'ai lu ta phrase « pauvre Raphaël il sera dévasté. On s'en fou complètement ». Comment ça je suis démoniaque? 0-0. Ne le serais-tu pas plus que moi? Toi qui te préoccupe du sort de la roue, bientôt plus que du sort du supplicié 0-0 0-0. Ahlalala!_

**Etoile lead Sama : **_C'est très beau ce que tu as dit sur les anges, comme par exemple le fait qu'ils nous pardonnent de les oublier, parce qu'ils nous aiment. Je retiens cette phrase! Je vois que tu aimerais bien en coller une à Raphaël hein. Mais quand on y pense, il n'a rien fait le pauvre. Du moins il n'a jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé.. et il en est même désolé... Faut pas copier l'attitude du Lulu qui est tout sauf un modèle mdr. En effet Monsieur Spock est assez triste de ce qui est arrivé. Il a compris que malgré le fait qu'il soit Dieu, les choses peuvent évoluer d'une façon complètement incontrôlable... En effet après le coup des 7 sacrifices, Lucifer sera bien loin de récupérer un plumage immaculé! xd. Alors attention hein, ne te laisse pas abuser par les petites répliques de ce cher Lucifer! Je remarque, avec étonnement que Lucifer est aimé malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il dit et qu'il fait. Et il faut dire que dans ce chapitre il a mit le paquet hein! Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas comment va évoluer son personnage parce qu'il m'échappe complètement et n'en fait qu'à sa tête de cochon... cela t'ait déjà arrivé de perdre le contrôle sur un de tes persos? Tu as raison le supplicié ne vous ai pas inconnu. XD. _

**Mangapuryoru : **_tkt elle arrive!_

**Mangakadu14 : **_eh bien en fait le comique est là non pas pour atténuer l'horreur de la situation mais au contraire pour la renforcer. Car malgré tout on sourit devant les ignominies que déblatère Lucifer et ce cher Xaphan et c'est ça qui est le plus ignoble xd. Ah non il vaut mieux pas se réjouir en effet..._

**MistressDiablo : **_roohhhh mais j'ai prévenu que ce cher Lucifer était cruel! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es laissée abuser par ses petites aventures amusantes et son air gentillet?Bien évidemment que ce que fait Lucifer est horrible! Mais ce sont de vraies tortures pratiquées au temps de l'inquisition... et le pire c'est qu'elles l'étaient au nom de Dieu. Ehh oui, c'est les soldes aussi en Enfers xd._

**Mephys : **_je suis bien contente que les personnages que j'ai crée en plus de nos deux chouchous te plaisent! Ahh Lucifer n'est pas un enfant de cœur, loin s'en faut! Bien au contraire, il apparaît sous son véritable jour. _

**Yuuki_miisakii : **_rohhh mais tu es incorrigible hein! Donc du moment que les SSS servent à faire revenir Michael tous les moyens sont bons? Et tu as rit en plus hein! Tsa tsa tsa! Nan en fait cela ne serait pas : du moment que c'est TON Lulu qui fasse ça, ça efface tout xd. Ne serais-tu pas tombée sous son charme dis moi? Déjà qu'il vient te susurrer des mots doux au pied de ton lit (oui ca va me rester en mémoire ca mdr). Bien sur qu'il ne peut pas oublié le fait qu'il était un ange à part entière. C'est bien pour ça qu'il passe de l'ombre à la lumière aussi vite sans passer par une case intermédiaire. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est si étonnant, si incompréhensible et totalement imprévisible. Tu as raison, Michael a vu qu'il s'était trompé sur Sébastian; Il a comprit qu'on n'était pas (et c'est vrai aussi pour les diables et les anges) tout blancs ou tout noirs. Mais il a donné sa vie pour payer sa dette envers son double... Quant à Ciel, il essaie de garder le peu de dignité qui lui reste parce que c'est tout ce qu'il a maintenant : son honneur c'est tout ce qui le maintient encore debout...Tiens c'est marrant que tu parles de Satan! XD. _

**DECEPTION**

- MAIS POURQUOI CA MARCHE PAS? hurla Lucifer.

- Je vous en supplie votre Altesse calmez-vous...pleurnicha Xaphan.

Le démon n'était déjà plus qu'un tronc se trainant sur le sol poisseux de sang. Toute la pièce servant aux sacrifices avait été retournée. Les corps torturés des sept innocents gisaient ça et là. Dans la fureur de l'ange déchu, ils avaient été de nouveaux martyrisés post-mortem et fracassés le long des murs.

- Michael devrait déjà être revenu!

- Soyez patient majesté. Il se peut qu'il ait un contre-temps...

- Patient? Suis-je réputé pour ma patience? Moi je dis qu'il devrait être là! Et si il n'est pas là c'est de ta faute!

Xaphan qui ne connaissait que trop bien ce dont Lucifer était capable lorsqu'il était dans cet état, tentait, en rampant, d'échapper à sa colère.

- En quoi est-ce de ma faute? Osa demander le démon.

- Parce que c'est toi qui a pratiqué les six autres sacrifices et que si l'autre est pas là alors ca veut dire que tu as certainement mal fait ton travail ! Donc c'est TA faute! Je suis tellement déçu... tu es content de m'avoir déçu Xaphan? Moi je dis que tu devrais avoir honte ! Que tu devrais me demander de te tuer, non tu devrais te tuer toi même pour ça !

En voyant Lucifer aller chercher de l'essence, le démon prit peur. Il venait de se faire gentiment démembrer et ne voulait certainement pas terminer en barbecue. Il se fit rouler sur le sol pour atteindre la porte de sortie.

- Oh mais c'est inutile d'essayer de te dérober hein! Tu vas beugler comme les six pauvres mômes que tu as torturé des heures durant pour rien! Je vais te faire souffrir de la même façon! Ainsi les malheureux seront bien vengés ! Je n'aime pas le gâchis vois-tu. Encore moins quand c'est moi qui ai été chercher la marchandise !

Des cris inhumains se firent entendre pendant des heures derrière la porte. Lorsque Lucifer sortit de la pièce, des larmes de colère coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Mais QUAND vas-tu arrêter tes conneries? Dit une voix caverneuse.

L'argenté stoppa net. Une masse énorme semblable à une tour gigantesque, se trouvait devant lui**. **Il ne fallut pas plus à Lucifer que les énormes pieds crochus aussi rouges que le sang pour savoir qui se trouvait devant lui. Il leva les yeux et ce qu'il vit le renseigna sur l'humeur de celui dont la tête cornue se trouvait quelques mètres au dessus de la sienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucifer était assis sur un pouf confortable et arborait une moue boudeuse.

En face de lui, assis derrière un immense bureau en chaine massif rempli de paperasse, une paire de lunettes au bout de son nez pointu, Satan lisait un dossier relié de cuir. Derrière lui, des étagères remplis d'archives classées par ordre d'urgence tapissaient des murs de couleurs sobres. Un feu doux crépitait dans l'immense cheminée de marbre et éclairait juste comme il fallait un des plus beaux tableaux de Sandro Botticelli représentant « Venus et Mars ». L'ensemble créait une atmosphère reposante.

- Mon grimoire a survécu depuis la création des enfers. Il a survécu à des guerres, à des actes malveillants et à des incendies. Dit posément le Maître des Enfers en regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

- Un bien beau grimoire! Approuva l'ange déchu.

- Un très précieux grimoire auquel une page a été arrachée sans vergogne et de façon très grossière. Continua calmement Satan en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux. Dois-je encore avoir un doute sur l'identité du gougnafier qui a fait ça? Dois-je lui en vouloir? Dois-je hausser le ton sur cet infâme garnement qui ne respecte rien et qui trahis son clan? Que dois-je penser de ce vilain personnage qui n'hésite pas à tuer des démons pour ressusciter le plus puissant archange du Ciel?

- Pourquoi la nature est si cruelle? _se lamenta Lucifer avec un air théâtrale._ Pourquoi ne pas tout donner à la même créature au lieu de parsemer les qualités à tous les vents ? Moi j'ai hérité de la beauté mais pas de la patience et encore moins de la sagesse... c'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer... alors que toi, tu es certes très très moche, mais au moins tu as de la patience et tu penses avant d'agir! Alors oui bien sûr, tu vas me dire que la nature a été plus clémente avec moi car au moins je peux toujours faire quelque chose pour m'améliorer alors que toi ben c'est mort.

Le ride du lion creusée, Satan considérait son interlocuteur d'un air circonspect. « Ce curieux personnage n'avait vraiment honte de rien et surtout était totalement dépourvu de culot. _Pensa t-il_. Un électron complètement incontrôlable. »

- Je sais que tu veux ressusciter Michael l'archange. Tu n'as pas l'impression de te foutre du monde et tout particulièrement de Moi ?

- Moi j'en ai marre de voir Michael me piétiner la gueule chaque fois que je regarde les vitraux dans une église figure toi!* Je veux prendre ma revanche! Je veux être au dessus!

- Écoute. Certains sont faits pour être au dessus et d'autres pour être en dessous. Faut croire que toi tu es né pour être en dessous.

- … tu n'as absolument pas l'impression que ce que tu viens de dire peut être interprété très mal par certains esprits mal placés?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ! Tu vois vraiment le Mal partout!

- Innocente créature...fit l'argenté dans un soupir désolé.

Satan soupira et enleva ses lunettes. Il se massa les yeux avant de se caler dans son fauteuil. Il regarda Lucifer un moment puis soupira à nouveau.

- Fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, mais m'emmerde plus d'accord? Je ne peux pas me permettre de me méfier de toi.

- Oh tu sais, personne n'ignore le petit merdier que tu mets partout ! Bon tout est pardonné alors?

- … tu me fatigues Lucifer...

- Oui mais TOUT est pardonné?

- Tu as ma page de grimoire que tu as déchiré?

- Bien sur que non ! Je l'ai plus qu'est ce que tu crois ! Je m'en suis servis pour bâillonner Xaphan pendant que je le découpais en morceaux, pour qu'il arrête de gueuler comme un porc! Il me cassait les oreilles! Tu penses bien que je n'ai pas été recherché ce papier dans sa bouche immonde! Il y avait un feu dans la cheminée alors j'ai tout balancé dedans en shootant dans les morceaux avec le pied. A l'heure qu'il est ta page elle doit être en cendres au milieu des restes à l'autre. Bon alors tu me pardonnes oui ou merde?

Satan décida de ne pas répondre à la question et laissa la tornade blanche perdre patience devant son absence de réponse et s'exaspérer au point de taper du pied avec rage et de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.

- Tout est pardonné... comme d'habitude... Murmura Satan pour lui-même.

* _voir les représentations de l'archange Michael : il est représenté piétinant et embrochant Lucifer sous sa forme de dragon._


	58. Chapter 58

_**Celeste 31: **ben disons que Lucifer a voulu s'occuper personnellement de ce pauvre garçon pour une raison bien précise xd. Oui c'est tout à fait ça : Xaphan paie pour la frustration de Lucifer. Mais bon peut on regretter une créature comme Xaphan qui vient de torturer 6 jeunes gens? J'ai voulu représenter Satan de façon très incongrue. En fait j'ai voulu l'opposer à Monsieur Spock. Car après tout, Dieu et Satan sont des adversaires et surtout représentent les deux extrêmes. Seulement dans cette histoire, ben on a un Monsieur Spock déjanté et un Diable calme comme tout. MDR. Alors concernant Lucifer et Satan les apparences sont trompeuses et le plus cruel des deux n'est pas forcément celui que l'on croit. Mais les apparences représentent parfois ce que l'on est à l'intérieur. Oui je sais, je suis pénible mdr. Tu te demandes lequel des deux est le plus cruel. Tu auras cette réponse dans les chapitres qui suivront. Oui je ne pouvais pas faire revenir Michael grâce aux SSS. Car je lui aurai manqué de respect et l'aurait condamné à une torture psychologique éternelle. Finalement je me serais montrée bien cruelle envers lui...Moi penser à vous lorsque je parle d'esprit mal placés? Nannnnn mdr. _

_**Etoile lead Sama : **__je suis d'accord avec toi : Lulu un modèle c'est euh... un oxymore! Mais tu as raison. Lucifer n'est pas un être totalement mauvais. Et en effet, tout ce qu'il fait n'est pas seulement fait dans un but pernicieux ou par pure cruauté. D'ailleurs la phrase que tu as dite (lorsque tu dis que Lucifer a été blessé etc) appelle un des titres d'un de mes prochains chapitres ( « un démon c'est un ange qui a eu des malheurs, un ange émigré ») Oui c'est un personnage complexe qu'il ne faut surtout pas regarder en surface. Et je pense que tu sais gratter pour voir en dessous de ce qu'on voit au premier abord. Bon je suis bien contente de ne pas être la seule à ne pas pouvoir contrôler tous ses personnages. Mais c'est très agaçant cela dit, car on part avec une idée en tête et finalement on s'aperçoit qu'on a écrit totalement autre chose. Du coup ben ça change aussi la suite et peut être même le cours de l'histoire...dead. Du coup ben faut tout réinventer! _

_**Evanaissante** : Tu avoues donc avoir rit. Eh ben c'est du beau! Bon ok moi aussi xd. Donc tu aimes ce cher Satan et, malgré ce qu'il a fait, ce cher Lucifer. Donc en fait, l'association Lucifer= Satan est arrivé tardivement dans la religion chrétienne. Mais les premières écritures distinguent bien ces deux personnages. Lucifer est l'ange déchu du Paradis et Satan est le Diable opposé à Dieu. Lucifer signifie : celui qui apporte la lumière et Satan signifie l'adversaire. Tout comme le satanisme et le luciférienne sont deux concepts totalement différents. J'espère avoir éclairé ta lanterne! hehe. Je suis très honorée qu'une partie de tes pensées (même en vacances xd) aillent à cette histoire! Merci! Et bosse à ta partie hein!_

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **POURQUOI ça m'étonne pas que tu excuses le Lulu? Alors pourquoi il accuse les autres? Eh bien parce que ton chouchou est doté d'une mauvaise foi innée! Mais tu as raison lorsque tu dis que se venger de Michael n'est pas la seule raison à sa volonté de faire revenir l'archange. Ce n'est pas que ça. C'est vrai. Franchement je suis très honorée que tu me dises que tu préfèrent désormais les personnages que j'ai crée. Il n'y a pas meilleure récompense pour un auteure! Oui, c'est vrai, la retenue de Ciel est parfois énervante et on aimerait bien qu'il laisse un peu tomber son masque. Mais ce serait aussi montrer sa faiblesse. Et montrer sa faiblesse à un diable c'est dangereux. Ce qui plait à Sébastian c'est justement ce caractère indomptable. Si Ciel devenait fleur bleue, je pense (mais ce n'est que mon avis) que le démon le trouverait nettement moins attirant. Un peu comme Claude avec Alois. Oui Satan apparaît comme un être « gentil ». Mais et tu t'en doutes, j'aime brouiller les pistes. Hehe. PS : nan tu n'es pas la seule à avoir ri, je confirme! Hey hey_

_**Groumde : **j'ai voulu opposer l'attitude tendre de Sébastian (qui est un démon issu d'un ange) à celle monstrueuse de Lucifer (qui est un ange devenu un « démon »).Penser que Lucifer est « mignon » est étonnant n'est ce pas? Surtout qu'on pense à cet adjectif juste après les monstruosités qu'il a commis au chapitre qui précède, voire même sur Xaphan. Serais-ce un de ces personnages qui sera se faire aimer autant que détester, ou bien qui sera se faire aimer quoiqu'il arrive? _

_**Bissenshi : **Ahh ce cher Satan. Il va apparaître sous un jour très étonnant. Mais ne perd jamais de vue qui il est surtout!_

_**Misstress Diablo** : oh tu sais il y a quelques chapitres assez gores dans cette histoire xd. Mais j'ai le chic pour les coller au moment où on s'y attends le moins. Hehe. Oui les pires horreurs ont été commises pendant l'Inquisition. Une époque où l'église était toute puissante (exemple : on brulait les femmes rousses car les curés disaient que la couleur de leurs cheveux était un signe de possession par le Diable). C'est bien que finalement tu te sois remise à la première saison. Car commencer à la seconde c'est pas le top. Alors si il y a quelques chapitres avec un lemon xd._

_**Toroko sama : **oh tu sais ma petite phrase était faite pour créer des idées hum olé olé dans les têtes des lecteurs mdr. Alors si tu connais des vitraux où on voit des scènes yaoi entre Michael et Lucifer, je veux les voir! Oui.. cest certain que dans une église ca serait un tit peu déplacé! Donc disons à l'extérieur de l'église! Ahhhhh je suis pas en vacances..._

_**Mangakadu14 : **comment ça des retrouvailles sous la couette? Rohhh ferais-tu parti de ces vilaines filles avides de yaoi (nan j'ai pas acheté de doujin à la Japan! C'est pas moi mdr)._

_**Sucrette :** notre cher Lucifer a il est vrai, un tempérament parfois puéril. Mais cela ne le rend que plus attachant non? Finalement tu es comme Satan 0*0, tu lui pardonnes tout xd. Ohhh ils sont bien vite oublié les sacrifices hein? Mdr. Monsieur Spock serait ravi de savoir que sa notoriété va dépasser le cadre de cette histoire!_

_**Poussin noir **: oui je sais que j'ai posté UN JOUR avant, mais c'est un cas exceptionnel!_

_**Note de l'auteure **_: _Exceptionnellement je poste ce jour car ce jour est celui de l'anniversaire de Etoile. Je te dédie ce chapitre et je te souhaite un très bon Anniversaire!_

**RENAISSANCE**

La première chose qu'il vit fut un magnifique ciel bleu. Les nuages, telles des volutes, avaient l'air de se mouvoir comme poussées par une brise légère. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il regardait ce curieux ballet. Son esprit encore embrouillé sortait petit à petit de sa torpeur et prenait conscience progressivement du monde qui l'entourait. Ce ciel bleu éclatant était en fait un plafond.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur les meubles de style en bois massif, les tableaux italiens de l'époque Renaissance représentant des scènes de la mythologie, la cheminée de marbre blanc.

Il aperçu soudain assis sur une chaise, une créature immense au visage rouge et cireux, effrayant. Il aurait pu passer pour une statue. Deux énormes cornes au bout noir et pointu, recourbées comme celles d'un taureau, se dressaient au dessus du crâne lisse. Ses yeux de serpents, petits et perçants, le fixaient avec intensité. Pourtant, aucune haine, aucune animosité n'étaient visible dans ce regard. Au contraire, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il était bienveillant.

Le personnage se leva et se dirigea vers lui. C'est alors que Michael prit conscience de sa taille véritable. En fait l'archange se rendit soudain compte que toute la pièce, qui apparemment était une chambre, était gigantesque.

La « montagne » se déplaçait lentement et chacun de ses pas produisait une vibration. Les pieds énormes étaient terminés, tout comme les mains, par de grandes griffes noires. Deux grandes ailes membraneuses, noires veinées de rouges, étaient repliées sur les épaules et formaient une cape.

Et pourtant, malgré son physique ogresque, il était très élégant et portait un superbe costume trois pièces en satin gris clair et une cravate vieux rose ornée de motifs floraux. Les boutons de manchette travaillés, la pince à cravate ornée de pierres précieuses, le mouchoir en soie à la poche de veste, aucun détail n'avait été bâclé. L'annulaire de sa main droite était orné d'une énorme chevalière en or représentant un serpent gueule ouverte.

- Alors Michael. Comment te sens-tu?

Absorbé dans sa contemplation, l'archange sursauta. La voix était proportionnelle à la taille de son interlocuteur; une voix profonde, grave, forte.

- Es-tu Satan? demanda Michael de sa voix douce et claire.

Le Diable rit de façon indulgente.

- Oui je le suis. Je sais que beaucoup de questions vont se bousculer dans ta tête mais prends ton temps pour les poser. Je répondrai à chacune d'elle. Il est donc inutile de te précipiter.

Michael inspira puis expira profondément. Avoir Satan en face de lui ce n'était pas vraiment propice à la décontraction. En effet il se posait nombre de questions.

- Suis-je vivant?

- Ah ah ah. Voilà une question qu'on ne m'avait jamais posé en arrivant ici je dois dire! Ah ah. En règle générale on me demande l'inverse. Mais oui tu es vivant.

- Mais... comment ? Et que fais-je ici? fit l'archange abasourdi.

- C'est moi qui t'ai permis de revenir. Dit Satan.

- Que..pardon ? Mais pourquoi vous ? Et qu'avez vous donc fait pour que je respire à nouveau!

L'archange commençait à s'angoisser. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de sacrifices humains. Il ne voulait pas être revenu au prix de tortures ou de sabbat, au prix du sang d'innocents humains ou animaux.

- Rassure toi. Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible. J'ai seulement ouvert une brèche entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Ton âme errait, prisonnière entre ces deux mondes. Je l'ai aidé à revenir c'est tout. Je reconnais que ce genre de pratique est dangereuse, car alors il n'y a plus aucun fossé entre les deux mondes et que par conséquent, l'espace d'un instant, l'ordre établi est bouleversé. Que les vivants et les morts, durant quelques minutes, cohabitent dans le même espace temps. Et tu te doutes que cela pourrait engendrer des catastrophes. C'est une pratique que même moi je répugne à utiliser car si cela tournait mal... j'en pâtirais également grandement crois moi ! Mais fort heureusement, rien de grave ne s'est passé. Quant au pourquoi... disons que je devais quelque chose à quelqu'un. Et que désormais ma dette est payée.

- Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une dette... cela vous ronge de l'intérieur et on ne guette que le moment de la payer. Alors ce jour là, plus rien ne nous arrête. Car plus rien ne compte sauf avoir enfin payé son dû.

- En effet. **La vie de mon enfant pour la vie de son enfant**. Ma dette est enfin payée. Maintenant je ne Lui dois plus rien.

Michael regardait Satan avec incrédulité. Il paraissait si sage et pourtant il était incontestablement cruel. De nombreuses questions lui brulaient les lèvres. Qui était cet enfant dont il parlait et qui était son créancier?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous tuer tous les humains?

- ….c'est une chose qui nous oppose depuis bien longtemps Dieu et moi. Je pense que l'homme est foncièrement mauvais. J'ai vu, tout comme Dieu, ce qui va se produire dans le futur. L'homme sera l'instrument de sa propre destruction et de la destruction de cette terre. Il va créer des choses extraordinaires mais également des instruments de mort. Il anéantira les forêts, les océans. Il polluera jusqu'à l'air qu'il respire. Créer ces créatures était une erreur phénoménale. Monsieur Spock n'est pas de cet avis. Il pense qu'il y a de l'espoir. Que l'homme prendra un jour conscience de ses erreurs et qu'il deviendra un être sage. Qu'il ne faut pas intervenir dans les choix de l'humanité car nous ne sommes, lui et moi, que de simples spectateurs. Il a foi en l'humanité. Moi non. Je reconnais que certains sont des êtres bons, généreux, vertueux. Mais combien sont-ils comparés aux autres ? Je pense qu'il faut exterminer la race des hommes car elle est un poison. Posséder les humains pour les détruire de l'intérieur. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Ne pense pas que je veuille faire de ce monde, un monde identique aux Enfers. Ce n'est pas le but que je poursuis.

Michael rit de manière désabusée.

- Michaelis et moi avons eu pratiquement la même discussion il y a peu. Je suis de l'avis de Dieu bien sûr. Mais qui suis-je moi, pour juger alors que je me suis moi-même débarrassé de ce que je considérais comme mauvais sans faire aucune concession?

- Tu dois partir maintenant Michael. _Dit le Diable_. La place d'un ange n'est pas en enfer. Tu vas prendre le chemin des cheminées.* C'est ce qu'il y a de plus discret.

- Le chemin des cheminées?

- Oui. Lève toi je vais te montrer. Tu es capable de te lever?

- Oui oui.

- Bon.

Satan ouvrit un grand pot en étain et prit une grosse poignée de ce qui ressemblait à de la cendre. Puis il souffla sur le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée pour l'éteindre.

- Viens là dedans. Dis tout haut et distinctement où tu veux aller. Je jetterai la poignée de cendres sur toi en même temps. Sois tout de même certain qu'il existe une cheminée assez grande dans l'endroit où tu désires aller!

- Bon... d'accord. C'est assez curieux mais je ne m'étonne plus de rien.

Michael se plaça donc au centre de l'immense cheminée et prononça haut et fort l'endroit où il souhaitait se rendre.

- Manoir Phantomhive!

Ce choix surprit le Patron des Enfers. Il aurait parié qu'un ange veuille retourner auprès du Ciel et non auprès de Ciel.

* Etant fan de Harry Potter, je n'ai pu resister hehe.

_Note finale : alors ma chere Etoile, Michael qui renait le jour de ton anniv je pense que comme coincidence (car le chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps) on peut pas faire mieux n'est ce pas? j'espere que tu es contente!_


	59. Chapter 59

**Poussin Noir : **_Notre Lulu est aussi odieux qu'il est attachant hehe. C'est ça qui est très vicieux chez lui! Plaindre Satan... oui et non.. et je dirais que c'est pas à cause du Lulu qu'il est le plus à plaindre le pauvre...Alors moi aussi j'étais 0_0 en lisant que tu étais d'accord avec Satan. Je crois qu'avec cette histoire j'ai reussi deux prouesses : faire aimer Lucifer et faire apprécier Satan. J'étais mdr en lisant ta phrase « que serait cette histoire sans les personnages principaux ». Mais c'est tellement vrai! En reparlant de samedi soir, j'ai appelé le Lulu et Monsieur Spock à l'aide mais aucun n'est venu à notre secours... pendu. Et Angeal a du être effrayé par les « barbies » pour descendre nous aider mdr. Faut dire qu'elles lui auraient sauter dessus comme la misère sur le monde et j'aurais dû devenir un dragon « flumineux » XD._

**_MissSpocky : _**_et pourquoi donc les SSS n'ont-ils pas marché ? Ils auraient fonctionné sans aucun doute si un élément n'était pas venu tout ficher en l'air. Les SSS? A ton avis ça vient d'où? MDR. Je vois que la renaissance de ce cher Michael te fait plaisir! Finalement c'est un personnage très aimé! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas hein! _

**Etoile : j'espérais**_ que cette résurrection te plairait. J'ai essayé de ne pas le faire revenir de la même façon que je l'ai fait disparaître à savoir dans l'honneur. Alors bien sur, il sera indirectement responsable de la mort de 7 innocents mais sommes nous responsables des actions de ceux qui nous entourent, même si ce qu'ils font ils le font pour nous? Reste à savoir si Michael en voudra à Lucifer s'il apprend son geste et ce qu'il fera à ce moment là. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu vas présenter les choses concernant Dieu et Satan. Car comme je t'ai dit, voir d'autres points de vue est enrichissant!_

**Mangapuryoru : **_ton ordi te fait des misères alors? Je l'insulte avec toi tiens! Disons que pour le moment Michael va chez Ciel. Ses raisons sont encore obscures mais rien n'est exclut et encore moins une attirance (même platonique et chaste) envers le jeune comte Phantomhive!_

**Groumde : **_merci! Comme tu le dis, j'essaie au maximum de mettre des clins d'œil à mes œuvres, mangas et films préférées. Ça m'amuse beaucoup xd. Je suis bien contente de savoir que mon petit effet de surprise a fonctionné! J'ai voulu montrer Satan sous un jour nouveau. Pas celui qu'on lui connait d'habitude. Pas le vilain pas beau (même si comme le dit Lulu il est très moche...) des films d'horreur!_

**Yuuki Miisakii : **_ce que tu dis me fait bien plaisir! Car c'est bien mon but : vous mettre face à un choix. Un choix entre le bien et le mal. Et la vérité c'est que ce n'est pas si facile, car les raisons de Satan ne sont pas dénuées de bon sens... Mais celles de Monsieur Spock non plus. Tu as raison de t'inquiéter lorsque tu dis « Mon Michael » car Lucifer n'est pas préteur mdr. Bon peut être qu'il te pardonnerait hein, vu que tu es une des fans! Et Sébastian est en effet également très possessif. Mais reste à savoir ce que Michael ressent pour Ciel! Si il ne devient pas un obstacle alors notre démon ne verra rien à redire. Mais Michael n'est pas le seul dans l'histoire. Souviens toi de l'attitude de Ciel envers Michael. Il semblait l'apprécier. Et si c'était lui qui tombait sous le charme du bel archange aux yeux dorés?_

**Celeste 31 : **_Ahhh je suis très vilaine et j'aime jouer sur les mots xd. J'ai fait exprès de répondre à ton commentaire en t'orientant vers le contraire de ce que j'avais fait tout en ne te disant jamais que Michael n'allait jamais revenir. Alors les SSS n'ont pas marché pour une autre raison que ce cher Lulu va expliquer plus tard xd. Ah ça c'est certain que si il apprend ce que l'autre chieur a fait il va plutôt mal le prendre...Oui c'est vrai notre Lulu est bien capable d'aller cafeter à Michael qu'il a fait les SSS, juste pour le torturer psychologiquement! Hehe. Tout à fait, Michael part direction le manoir Phantomhive! Reste à savoir ce que cela va engendrer! Et bonnes vacances!_

**Mangakadu14 : **_oui Michael est revenu et d'une façon assez étonnante xd. Oui tu as raison lorsque tu dis qu'indirectement le pauvre est la cause de la mort d'innocents, mais ça c'est la faute au vilain Lulu hein! Tkt, je vais refaire un lemon mais ce sera étonnant hehehe. Oui j'étais à la Japan expo, déguisée en Ciel bien évidemment. J'y suis allée le samedi également! J'étais tout en noir avec un Sébastian attaché au bout d'une laisse et une jolie Lizzie tout habillée de rose! Peut-être m'as tu vu? Alors ne t'en fait pas, j'ai moi aussi acheté plein de trucs Kuro dont un doujinshi que la dessinatrice a dédicacé! _

**Toroko Sama : **_rohhh je vois que tu crains un duel entre le Seby et Michael pour ce cher Ciel! Et à te lire, tu tiens du coté de notre démon! Il est certain que Sébastian ne serait pas vraiment content si Michael venait à s'intéresser à Ciel. Et encore plus si cela était réciproque! A ton avis que ferait Ciel s'il reussissait à s'attacher un ange comme Michael ? Bien sur que Satan est classe mdr. Dans cette __histoire en tous cas il l'est. Hehe. Mais attention, le Diable reste le Diable avec tout ce que ça implique!_

**UN ANGE DE MAJORDOME**

- Pfiouuuu il va falloir tout t'apprendre...

Sébastian regardait avec un air plus que réservé son double habillé en majordome.

La veille Ciel et lui avaient quitté le bureau de Monsieur Spock. Il avait alors raconté à son maître ce qui s'était passé avec Michael. Pourquoi celui-ci s'était sacrifié. Le diable semblait atteint par la soudaine disparition de son double et cet état d'esprit n'échappa pas à l'enfant. Il décida cependant de ne pas l'ennuyer avec ça pour le moment, laissant les questions qu'il avait envie de lui poser pour plus tard. Il voyait bien que son démon avait lui aussi été éprouvé.

Mais alors qu'ils venaient juste de revenir au manoir, Ciel et Sébastian avaient découvert, un Michael qui apparemment avait décidé de changer de couleur de peau puisque de « poussin blanc » il était passé au « poussin noir ». C'est donc tout comme le Père Noël, mais en vachement moins moche, tout couvert de suie et toussant à grands bruits que Michael fit ses premiers pas dans la demeure Phantomhive.

Alors certes il y avait plus élégant, surtout pour un archange, de rentrer dans une maison mais bon, le circuit des cheminées c'était tout de même bien pratique !

Le démon avait été au moins aussi surpris que Ciel de voir Michael vivant. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à le voir ici. Alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de son double pour chercher une explication, la voix tranchante de son jeune maître se fit entendre.

- Que fiches-tu ici? N'étais-tu donc pas mort ? Demanda le comte avec son tact et son amabilité naturelle.

Sous cette démonstration de _gentillesse_, Michael agrandit ses yeux, dont la couleur mordorée, en raison de son teint exceptionnellement basané, n'en était que plus saisissante et plus belle. Il expira profondément puis raconta avec sincérité comment il était revenu. Il s'attendait à voir de la surprise dans les yeux de ses interlocuteurs. Mais apparemment Ciel Phantomhive n'était plus étonné de rien et surtout ne ressemblait à aucun autre humain. Oh oui, Michael fut questionné mais pas sur le sujet qu'il pensait.

- Penses-tu que cela soit là des manières de rentrer chez les gens? Regarde moi ce foutoir! Que vous apprend t-on donc au Ciel ? Avait craché le garçonnet de fort mauvaise humeur.

Il fallait dire que la pièce était dans un état assez pitoyable. Et de surcroît la pièce en question était la chambre du comte. De la suie s'était installée partout, noircissant allégrement tout du sol au plafond. Ni les tapisseries précieuses, ni le dessus de lit en satin, ni même les rideaux de velours n'y avaient échappé.

- Je.. je suis terriblement navré. _Avait seulement pu répondre Michael en voyant l'air [(« aimable »)] du maître de maison et la mine totalement désolée de son double._ Je n'avais jamais utilisé ce moyen de « transport »...

- Je me fiche de tes excuses fumistes! Tu as totalement ruiné ma chambre ! Sébastian! A combien estimes-tu le montant des dégâts?

- Ce qui est perdu est irremplaçable My Lord. Soupira le diable. Ces tapisseries sont incrustées de suie. Il s'agissait de merveilles tissées à la main. Les nettoyer en abimera forcément les couleurs et la fibre...De plus il s'agissait de pièces uniques... je ne parle pas de la fresque du plafond, ni même du tapis d'orient en soie... c'est lui qui a prit le plus...

- Très bien. Ne crois pas t'en sortir avec quelques balbutiements inutiles toi! avait dit l'enfant en pointant son index sur l'archange. Tu travailleras ici jusqu'à ce que je m'estime dédommagé ! Quant à toi Sébastian, puisque tu es toujours à te plaindre que je suis trop exigeant avec toi et que tu as trop de travail, te voilà sauvé! Fais en sorte que cet ange idiot ne me déçoive pas !

Ainsi Ciel Phantomhive avait ordonné. Il était parti dans sa salle de jeux en pestant. Bien sûr, personne n'avait vu l'air soulagé du garçonnet quand il avait quitté la pièce, laissant à son démon et à l'ange le soin de penser qu'il était un être sans coeur.

Michael était vivant et pour une des rares fois depuis longtemps, le jeune comte se surprit à sourire sincèrement à cette simple pensée.

Cependant c'était désormais avec un air tétanisé et déconfit que Michael faisait face à son double qui devait faire de lui un maître d'hôtel accompli.

- Bon eh bien il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant... soupira le diable. Bon aller! Tu es mon double, dès lors tu dois également être doué ! La chose essentielle pour devenir un bon majordome c'est d'aimer son travail aussi éreintant qu'il soit! Et ne te fie surtout pas à l'apparence chétive de mon jeune maître, c'est une petite saleté qui se montrera plus exigeant qu'un tyran ! Mais il est vrai que tu en as déjà eu un avant-goût! Mais avant cela tu vas aller prendre un bain. Tu ne peux assurément pas rester ainsi. Ensuite je te présenterai aux autres personnes du manoir. Fort heureusement, ils sont aimables, eux.

- Je l'espère. Après tout je ne suis qu'un ange de majordome.


	60. Chapter 60

_**Poussin noir : **Ahhh je vois que tu montes au créneau dès que l'intégrité de ton ange adoré est en danger hein! Tout comme Cloud a son Sephy et Michael a son poussin noir (comment ça tu ne vois pas le rapport ? ) Oui j'avoue que ça m'a grandement amusé de voir ce cher Michael dans cette situation hehe. Comment ça une petite saleté? Si Ciel est une saleté je n'ose pas imaginer comment tu qualifies le Lulu! Fais gaffe je suis dans chacun de ces personnages et certains plus que d'autres (…..les pires...). Non tu n'iras pas au bain avec Michael et non tu ne lui frotteras pas le dos! Ah bravo avec ce fameux « relax Michael »...du coup des idées lubriques naissent ENCORE dans mon esprits. Mon auréole a disparu pendu._

_- **Miss Spocky : **Humm penses tu que Ciel a de réels sentiments pour Michael ou bien est-ce autre chose? En tous cas il a des projets et il sait trés bien où il va. Reste à savoir si ce qu'il veut lui sera ou non accessible ! Déçue que l'archange soit de nouveau parmi nous? Tu sais je suis un personnage aussi complexe et surtout aussi pénible et imprevisible qu'une certaine autre personne de cette histoire. Je n'ai pas fait revenir Michael pour rien. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai la dernière phrase de la fin de cette histoire. Ehhh oui je sais désormais comment tout cela va se terminer même si je n'en connais pas les tenants. Michael est devenu important pour moi autant que Ciel ou Sébastian. Quant à un autre personnage il est là parce que j'existe ou alors il existe parce que je suis là. _

_**- Mistress_Diablo : **Ohhh tu es donc Paquerette! Je suis contente que finalement cette histoire t'ai interessée au point que tu la reprennes depuis le début! Ahhh Michael. Nombreux sont les messages privés et commentaires de celles qui me disent qu'elles sont tombées sous son charme. J'avoue que moi-même je l'aime beaucoup. C'est d'ailleurs très amusant. Car petit à petit Michael est en train de supplenter Sébastian dans le coeur de nombreuses lectrices! Quant à Lucifer, c'est un personnage entier qui peut etre aussi détestable qu'attirant. Ses cotés bipolaires peuvent dérouter et même effrayer._

_**Etoile_Lead_Sama : **Oui en effet, Ciel semble s'etre attaché à l'archange (comme beaucoup d'ailleurs) Qui n'aimerait pas se retrouver dans ses bras en une étreinte douce et protectrice? Ahh cette phrase culte. Je ne pouvais pas passer à coté! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la faire dire à Michael xd. En effet, Ciel a finalement trouvé le moyen de mettre Michael à son service. Reste à savoir comment les relations entre les personnages vont évoluer. Mais, et tu t'en doutes, rien ne sera simple et surtout rien ne sera prévisible. J'aime emmener le lecteur dans des chemins boueux pour l'enliser et ensuite l'attendre sur la berge pour lui dire : hee c'est par là qu'il faut aller en fait! XD_

_**Evanaissante : **Michael est un personnage qu'on ne peut qu'apprécier contrairement à Lucifer qui peut être détestable au plus haut point xd._

_**Bissenshi : **c'est vrai qu'on peut se demander si Michael va etre aussi performant que son double. Surtout qu'il ne le fait pas en raison d'un pacte! Sébastian a en effet l'air content que l'ange soit revenu. Il semble s'etre réellement attaché à lui! La maison Phantomhive est grande et surtout 3 majordomes ne seront pas de trop pour satisfaire notre si exigeant Ciel!_

_**Nellich : **J'adore alterner le tragique au comique et même les combiner (comme avec les SSS). Ohhh je vois que la cohabitation entre le démon et l'ange est fortement attendue! Il se peut qu'en effet cela se révèle chaotique, surtout si Ciel a envie de jouer. Mais attention également aux sentiments croisés!_

_**Yukii Miisakii : **euhhh oui en effet cette pauvre May Rinn risque de nous faire une attaque avec ces deux magnifiques males. Nan je m'imagine pas du tout à sa place sinon je trépasse mdr. Cela m'a beaucoup plu de faire dire la phrase culte du Séby à Michael. Ca me semblait tellement logique puisque finalement ces deux là sont liés. Ahhh le Lulu... que dire de lui à part que c'est un sacré emmerdeur? Surtout qu'il est très jaloux! Alors oui si jamais Michael et Ciel se rapprochent, il se peut qu'il pète un cable! Et je ne souhaite à personne d'être dans son sillage! Hehe._

_**Toroko sama : **je vois que tu protestes energiquement contre la présence de Michael au manoir Phantomhive xd. Aurais -tu des craintes quant à ce que cela pourrait engendrer dans la relation Ciel X Sébastian ? Oui Ciel semble content que Michael soit là. Se pourrait-il qu'il tombe sous le charme angélique de Saint Michel? Et si c'est le cas, comment va se conduire Sébastian ? Quant à Michael c'est un personnage complexe qui n'a jamais connu autre chose que l'amour de son Dieu. Alors tout est possible hehe._

_**Mangakadu14 : **eh bien eh bien, je vois que tu as beaucoup d'imagination quant à ce qui pourrait arriver entre nos 3 heros! Ciel est un vilain garçon et son passe temps favori est de faire enrager son diable, si tu vois ce que je veux dire hehe. Mais il se peut aussi que Michael lui plaise vraiment et que cela soit réciproque. Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, il y avait peu de cosplays de kuro, mais finalement c'est pas plus mal! xd. Tu avais été du coté des dessinateurs? C'était après les jeux vidéos. Mais oui c''est très grand la Japan Expo qu'on s'y perd facilement! En même temps cela fait 4 ans que j'y vais alors je n'ai aucun mérite! xd._

_**Sucrette :** merci de tes encouragements !_

**LA COLERE D'UN ANGE**

Michael était fort content de l'accueil que lui avait fait le personnel du manoir. Il faut dire que Sébastian lui avait facilité les choses en le présentant comme son cousin germain. Aussi c'est avec de grands sourires chaleureux voire même des yeux énamourées et des tapes dans le dos qu'il fut adopté dans la maison Phantomhive. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti autant de chaleur de la part des siens.

"Décidément il avait, pensait-il, bien mal jugé les humains."

Après les domestiques il avait fait la connaissance de deux autres personnes portant le nom de Soma et de Agni. A la façon dont son double s'adressait au serviteur de l'hindou, il avait tout de suite remarqué qu'un lien d'amitié les unissait. Cela l'avait, il devait le reconnaître, fort étonné qu'un démon puisse devenir ami avec un humain.

Ahh comme il avait compté sur la gentillesse d'Agni. Comme il avait espéré son aide, lorsque Sébastian lui annonça, après une semaine seulement de «période d'essai », qu'il allait le laisser seul en cuisine. Bien sûr, Agni avait essayé de faire flancher son ami mais rien n'y fit.

Entouré d'une palette d'ustensiles tels que casseroles, cuillères, doseurs mais aussi de denrées comme le beurre, la crème, le lait, les fruits confits et le chocolat, Michael se tenait droit comme un « i » devant le plan de travail. Il regardait avec des yeux rétrécis une feuille de papier quadrillée sur laquelle une recette de pudding au chocolat était inscrite. La belle et reconnaissable écriture de son double avait décrit minutieusement comment réaliser ce dessert.

Avant de le laisser seul et désemparé dans la cuisine et après avoir au préalable éjecté Bard et fait promettre deux fois à Agni de ne rentrer sous aucun prétexte, le diable lui avait glissé qu'un enfant de 10 ans, sauf son jeune maître, pouvait réussir la recette. C'est donc avec une pression énorme sur les épaules que l'ange devait cuisiner le fameux pudding faute de quoi il devrait se rendre à l'évidence qu'un enfant de 10 ans lui était supérieur. Sébastian avait bien précisé que Ciel était hors jeu.

Michael se surprit à espérer une main divine. Mais après avoir imaginé la main en question tripatouiller partout dans la cuisine, il se repris rapidement. Car en effet, si un Monsieur Spock venait à fourrer son nez là dedans, il y aurait tout sauf un gâteau dans la pièce ! Finalement, après avoir soupiré trois fois, il se décida à suivre scrupuleusement les indications.

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est avec une motivation hors paire que l'ange pétrissait la pâte.

- A ce rythme, tu vas bientôt détrôner ton double dans le cœur du morveux ! Dit une voix ironique derrière son dos.

Ce timbre sensuel et moqueur, il le connaissait bien. Pourtant il semblait plus faible que d'habitude. Mais nul doute que la personne à qui cette voix appartenait faisait partie de celles qu'il aurait aimé voir loin de lui à cet instant.

Il posa son saladier avec force sur le dallage du plan de travail et se retourna vivement prêt à invectiver l'importun. Mais il stoppa net.

Lucifer se tenait péniblement contre l'embrasure de la porte. Les genoux fléchis, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et respirait difficilement et bruyamment. Michael vit alors que l'une des ailes noires de l'archange avait été à moitié arrachée et saignait abondamment. Lucifer se tenait le bras gauche que cachait son autre aile. Apparemment il le faisait grandement souffrir. Et au vu du filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa cuisse, il était probable qu'il avait été coupé. Mais le pire était son visage. De grandes entailles rouges et profondes le traversaient de part en part, le défigurant terriblement.

- Bon sang Lucifer. Que t'es t-il donc arrivé? Qui a bien pu t'infliger de telles blessures? Demanda Michael en s'approchant doucement.

- C'est Raphaël...répondit Lucifer avec une grimace de douleur.

- Raphaël? s'étonna l'ange. C'est un sage. Jamais une parole plus haute que l'autre!

- Eh bien il faut croire qu'il n'est pas si « gentil ». Il a bien empaler volontairement ce pauvre Michaelis!

- Non il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Et tu es plus que capable de lui tenir tête Lucifer.

- Gabriel est venu s'en mêler.

- GABRIEL? Il ne se mêle jamais de rien!

- Tu rigoles c'est la pire trousse-mèle du Paradis!

Michael plissa les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire ?

- Tout de suite les accusations hein?...ahhh le « guérisseur de pacotille » n'a pas supporté que je lui rende ses affaires en mauvais état. C'est un égoïste!

- Assieds toi idiot. Tu vois bien que tu te fatigues. Laisse moi voir ça. Ordonna Michael en tentant de voir le bras de Lucifer.

- Mais celui-ci grogna vilainement et il n'insista pas.

- Pffff. Tu lui as emprunté quelque chose sans son consentement et tu lui as rendu en miettes, comme tu fais toujours, je parie ! Accusa gentiment Michael.

- Oui... mais c'était pour la bonne cause. La preuve, tu es là.

Michael le regarda alors avec circonspection. Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

- Pourquoi dis-tu « la preuve, tu es là »? Qu'est ce que tu as fait Lucifer? Demanda l'ange d'un air mauvais.

Lucifer fit mine de vouloir se lever, mais l'ange le maintint assis au sol en appuyant sur ses épaules.

- Ouai ben si je te dis, tu vas gueuler.

- Dis le. Qu'as-tu encore fait LUCIFER!

- Viens pas te plaindre après hein! Alors pour que tu reviennes d'on ne sait où parce que tu avais décidé de mourir sans me demander mon avis, j'ai dû emprunter l'assistant qui servait de « nain nain » à Raphael pour le 7ème sacrifice. Mais je suis allé le lui rendre hein! Bon d'accord il était pas très beau à voir l'apprenti curé, mais contrairement à Xaphan, qui a torturé les six adolescents et que j'ai tué pour la peine, je l'ai laissé en un seul morceaux lui ! Bon tu vas me brailler dessus maintenant?

Lucifer avait du mal à reprendre son souffle après sa tirade, mais Michael n'y prêta pas attention. Il se leva avec lenteur. Il n'arrivait pas à emmagasiner ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il arpenta la pièce pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire. Puis il s'arrêta en entendant tousser Lucifer.

Sans pitié il le regarda cracher du sang, puis appuyer sa tête sur le mur en reprenant son souffle.

- Je devrais te jeter dehors et te laisser souffrir le martyre jusqu'à ce que tes blessures guérissent d'elles-même Je devrais te regarder te vider de ton sang jusqu'à ce que tu en deviennes bleu. Tu es une bête immonde Lucifer et tu mérites qu'on te traite comme une bête immonde.

- Tu peux pas me jeter dehors c'est pas ta maison, c'est pas à toi de décider qui tu dois virer ou pas. Ricana Lucifer entre deux quintes. Et oui... je suis l_a bête_. Alors vas y, achève là. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est grâce à cette « bête » là si tu respires aujourd'hui!

- Je ne respire pas grâce à tes pratiques ignobles ! Et je ne peux même pas dire "Dieu merci" puisque c'est Satan lui-même qui m'a permis de revenir. Cracha l'ange.

- Satan? Tsss va falloir qu'on cause lui et moi ! Mais tu sais c'est pas de ma faute si l'assistant avait pas encore prononcé ses vœux définitifs...je pouvais pas savoir qu'il fallait un vrai curé...tant de mal pour rien...

- Oui tant de mal pour rien. Répondit l'ange en serrant les dents.

- Ah ça oui parce parce que du mal je m'en suis donné! Aller chercher les gosses dans cet orphelinat nauséabond à tel point que j'ai eu l'odeur dans le nez pendant des jours et prendre sur mon argent de poche alors que j'ai même plus Clauneck pour m'en fournir ! Pénétrer dans le bureau de Satan pour lui emprunter une page de son grimoire chéri, salir ma tunique en torturant le curé, me faire engueuler par Sat...

- TAIS TOI !…...je t'ai assez vu. Va agoniser ailleurs Lucifer. Ne reviens pas me parler à l'avenir. Tu es un monstre. Et je ne veux plus discuter avec un monstre. Estime toi heureux que je te laisse partir. J'aurais pu t'achever.

Michael tourna le dos à l'homme aux cheveux argentés avec un air écœuré.

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas alors? On achève bien les chevaux*...murmura tristement Lucifer.

- MAIS A QUOI T'ATTENDAIS TU HEIN ? Cria Michael en se tournant à nouveau vers l'ange déchu, les poings serrés. Que je me réjouisse de la souffrance de sept personnes? Que je te remercie pour avoir torturé des innocents pour moi? Pourquoi faut-il que tu me suives partout depuis que j'ai posé un pied sur terre ? Ne peux-tu pas me ficher la paix ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi voulais-tu me faire revenir hein ? Pourquoi?

- Pour la raison qui me fait aimer Michaelis...annona Lucifer avant de perdre connaissance.

_* Il s'agit d'un film de 1969 de Sydney Pollack parlant du rêve américain, de ce qu'une société peut avoir de meilleur et de pire, mais aussi du sujet sensible du suicide assisté. Tout est orienté vers le coup de grâce réclamé par Gloria, épuisée et trop faible pour se tirer une balle dans la tête elle-même. Elle donne l'arme à Robert qui, à l'interrogatoire des policiers, répond simplement : « On achève bien les chevaux ». J'ai fait dire cette phrase à Lucifer, car au moment où il la dit, on sent chez lui, et c'est très étonnant venant de lui, un désespoir, une envie d'en finir avec la vie...on sent aussi chez Michael, malgré sa colère et son dégout, un refus de lui asséner le coup de grace._


	61. Chapter 61

**Groumde : **_oui donner ( euh aboyer) des ordres, c'est en effet l'art de Ciel. Sébastian ne te démentirait pas d'ailleurs xd. Alors Lucifer fou? Certainement! Sait-il aimer? Oui ! Mais comme tu le soulignes, c'est un personnage tellement compliqué et imprévisible que forcément être aimé de lui n'est peut être pas forcément une bonne chose..._

**Poussin Noir : **_ben quoi elles tiendront sur les pointes mdr! Lucifer a un don, nan 2 en fait : celui de se faire plaindre même après avoir commis le pire et celui de retourner les situations à son avantage! Ah bien évidemment que Gabriel et Raphaël n'ont pas réussi à venir à bout de Lucifer. C'est pas un rigolo. Et tu as raison, seul Michael est désormais capable de le détruire après Dieu et Satan. Est-ce cela qui plait à Lucifer? La puissance? Le charisme ? Ou bien alors les opposés s'attirent ! Michael est à Lucifer, ce que Angeal est à Séphiroth (nan je suis pas encore cinglée!) Je suis bien de ton avis, Michael en colère c'est quelque chose même si je ne l'ai pas encore décrit dans cet état mais je prévois quelque chose d'épique hehe. Pourquoi je ne m'étonne pas du fait que le duo Michael/Lucifer ait conquis ton cœur? Enfin surtout un n'est ce pas? xd. _

**Yuuki Miisakii : **_tu sais que Lucifer doit te bénir (nieh?) à chacun de tes commentaires?XD. Il a avec toi une de ses meilleurs supportrices et surtout il peut compter sur toi pour le plaindre ! Si un jour tu as des soucis avec un démon (ce que je ne te souhaite pas!) tu pourras toujours invoqué le coco et lui balancer le fait que tu le soutiens totalement dans cette histoire mdr (dire que j'ai rêvé de ca moi...pendu). Oui il mérite bien de s'être pris une raclée mais bon moi aussi je le plains...et on se demande bien pourquoi hein! Mérite t-il notre clémence et notre compassion à son égard? Et Michael va t-il se montrer aussi clément que nous?_

**Bissenshi : **_oh il y en aura que deux mdr. Il est en effet fort probable que Sébastian ait senti la présence de Lucifer. Mais Sébastian a un rapport particulier vis à vis de l'ange déchu. Après tout c'est lui qui l'a accueilli en enfer lorsque Michael s'est débarrassé de lui...Quant aux sentiments de Lucifer envers Michael, la suite dira ce qu'il ressent réellement hehe._

**Evanaissante : **_en fait c'est plus compliqué que cela. J'ai fait pas mal de recherches en particulier sur Lucifer. C'est un ange au départ. Le plus beau de tous. Mais il a trahi Dieu. Certains pensent que c'est pas orgueil et d'autre pour un désir de liberté. Le fait est qu'il a été déchu et qu'il a été banni du Paradis, par Dieu. Comme il ne voulait pas virer, c'est Michael qui s'est battu contre lui et l'ayant battu, l'a précipité en enfer en lui disant « Quis ut deus ». Lucifer est allé en Enfer. C'est un ange déchu. Mais ce n'est pas Satan. Satan est l'adversaire de Dieu. C'est lui qui commande les enfers et les démons, pas Lucifer. Dans les films, on assimile souvent Lucifer à la « Bête » (en fait c'est Satan) et c'est pour railler les gens qui l'assimilent à Satan que Lucifer dit cette fameuse phrase à Michael. Il se moque en fait. Quant au fait que Dieu ait crée le Diable, certains courants de pensée le pensent. Ils pensent que Dieu a besoin du Diable pour exister et qu'il l'a crée pour qu'il y ait un équilibre. Voilà! J'espère t'avoir éclairée un tit peu! _

**Syne : **_quand j'ai lu ton commentaire j'avoue avoir bien ri. Donc comme ça tu ne penses plus à ces chers Ciel et Sébastian? C'est intéressant et j'avoue que c'est flatteur pour moi puisque Lucifer et Michael sont mes personnages. Lucifer te fait pitié même après tout ce qu'il a fait? Ahlala. Y a t-il encore un espoir de sauver ton âme? mdr. Merci d'avoir laissé une review c'est gentil!_

**Mangakadu14 : **_oh! Tu es perspicace! Tu as su voir les choses. Oui en effet tu as raison, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Tu poses une autre bonne question : Michael accepterait-il les sentiments de ce « monstre ». Tu as raison de l'appeler ainsi car c'est en partie ce qu'il est. Tkt pas pour la Japan expo, tu vas avoir tout le temps pour la connaître! Et l'année prochaine, peut être qu'on se donnera rendez-vous là bas si tu veux._

**Loki-natsume : **_merci à toi de la lire et de la suivre! Et merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Donc tu t'es prise d'affection pour ce cher Lulu? Attention ces bêtes là sont mordeuses mdr. A moins que tu n'es pas peur des ténèbres! J'espère que la partie qui va suivre te plaira également!_

**Toroko-sama : **_rohhhh tu es bien vilaine envers ce pauvre Michael mdr. Alors, toi qui me suis depuis longtemps dans cette histoire : que penses-tu que mon esprit tordu ait encore pondu? Est-ce que je compte créer une jalousie entre Michael et Sébastian ou bien vais-je me diriger vers une autre voie?Un nouvel arrivant ne peut pas faire de mal à la relation ambiguë entre Ciel et Sébastian. Bien au contraire, cela peut faire tomber les masques. Peut être qu'alors on saura vraiment ce que chacun pense de l'autre! _

**Mistress_Diablo : **_Alors la dernière phrase hehe. Oui je vais l'expliquer bien entendu mais pas de suite (pas taper hein sinon moi plus écrire!). Oui je connais Neneko et son talent pour le dessin ! Et je suis comme toi je n'aime pas trop le rôle d'amoureux transi de Sébastian... ca colle plus trop au __personnage. Je n'aime pas non plus cette façon de se comporter qu'à Ciel...Mais il est certain que les « Anges pleurent » retranscrits avec ses crayons ce serait magnifique (on peut rêver hein!);_

**Miss Spocky : **_ton double? Eh ben comme tu vois c'est un garçon hehe. Surprise!_

**Etoile lead sama : **_tkt c'est pas grave je sais bien que tu ne m'oublies pas! On se trouve en effet au milieu d'un choix : avoir de la peine pour Lucifer (ce qui est le comble apres ce qu'il a fait et qu'il ne faut surtout pas perdre de vue) et comprendre l'attitude de Michael qui est totalement révulsé par autant de cruauté. Surtout qu'il ne voit aucun remord chez l'autre au contraire! Lucifer essaie de dédouaniser en accusant les autres pour ses actes! Il est doué dans cet exercice et le pire c'est que ça marche. On sourit lorsqu'on le lit au lieu de le gronder. XD. C'est vrai qu'on a l'impression que Monsieur Spock se fiche pas mal du retour de Michael et que les méchants de cette histoires paraissent parfois bien plus humains que les gentils. C'est très contradictoire mais est-ce le cas réellement? Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. En effet, par certains aspects les démons peuvent paraître plus proches de nous que les anges car ce sont des êtres passionnés et si on va dans ce sens, alors Lucifer est la quintescence des passions humaines qui, poussées à l'extreme se révèlent épouvantables. Même l'amour. Car si l'amour est exacerbé alors il se révèle monstreux et déstructeur. _

**Celeste31 : **_notre Ciel est né pour donner des ordres. C'est comme une seconde nature. Mais il est aussi doué pour se cacher derriere un masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Peut etre est-ce là la seule arme qu'il ait trouvé pour se protéger... Mais oui il sourit de voir l'archange en vie. Pourquoi? La réponse viendra tkt! Quant à Sébastian il a développé des sentiments très contradictoires vis à vis de son double et cela risque de poser quelques problémes par la suite... Tu as raison, Michael s'humanise de plus en plus au contact des humains. Lui qui n'avait connu que le Paradis commence à apprendre des humains. Il représente l'humilité, celui qui apprend de ses erreurs. Contrairement à Lucifer qui représente l'orgueuil et qui préfére se déculpabiliser ou se trouver des excuses plutot que de reconnaître qu'il s'est trompé. En effet, il est surprenant que Lucifer ne se soit pas étendu sur le fait que ce soit Satan qui ait fait revenir Michael. Mais Lucifer est un personnage surprenant par ses réactions qui ne sont jamais celles auxquelles on s'attend. Et c'est ce qui fait de lui un être imprévisible. Michael et Lucifer un couple? XD. Tu plains ce cher Lulu? Attends de lire ce qui suit et alors tu me diras si tu plains toujours autant hehe. _

ps : j'ai changé mon avatar. Vous aurez reconnu ce cher Lucifer xd. Merci à cette fanartiste qui l'a représenté comme je me l'étais imaginé!

**APRES LE CALME LA TEMPETE**

- La pièce est ridiculement petite mais elle est fonctionnelle! C'est déjà ça!

- Pfffffff. Eh voilà le calme est fini... soupira Michael en refermant doucement la porte de sa chambre.

Il regardait Lucifer assis sur son lit. Celui-ci avait apparemment bien récupéré de ses blessures, même si celles-ci avaient été infligées par deux puissants archanges en colère. Michael avait rassemblé toute la bonté dont il était capable pour ne pas jeter cet impertinent dehors. Il l'avait ensuite monté en catimini dans sa petite chambre et avait pansé ses plaies, notamment cautérisé le bras coupé et l'aile à moitié arrachée. Pendant six jours l'argenté était resté sans connaissance. Pendant six jours il avait fichu la paix au monde entier. Mais seulement voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et c'est désormais Lulu le chieur qui était de retour. Le fait qu'il trouve à redire à tout était un signe évident de complète guérison. D'ailleurs à part le fait qu'il n'avait plus qu'un seul bras, il ne portait que de légères cicatrices et son visage était redevenu aussi beau qu'auparavant.

- Je vois que tu es en pleine forme Lucifer. Parfait! Tu vas donc pouvoir dégager vite fait et aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis! Dit l'archange avec mauvaise humeur tout en tirant sur le désormais unique bras de l'ange déchu pour le sortir du lit avec perte et fracas.

- Tu oserais virer un infirme! protesta vivement Lucifer en résistant farouchement.

- Avec un plaisir non dissimulé même! Aller oust!

- Tu es bien pressé de me voir partir! Aurais tu fait des cachotteries ?

- J'ai jugé préférable de ne rien dire de ta présence ici aux occupants de ce manoir figure toi! Ils n'auraient sans doute pas compris mon masochisme à vouloir te soigner.

L'argenté rit de bon cœur.

- Quand un ange commence à mentir ce n'est pas bon signe tu sais! Tu es en train de devenir bien vilain !

- Fiche moi la paix et fiche le camp! Cela fait même pas un quart d'heure que je te vois et déjà tu m'exaspères!

- Un de mes nombreux record sans doute ! J'ai faim.

- Je m'en contrefiche ! Va t'en.

- Non j'ai faim je te dis.

- Si je te donne à manger, tu pars?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Fous moi le camp le ventre vide alors sacrebleu!

- Moi j'aurais dit « putain de merde » mais bon toi tu es toujours un ange, alors forcément. Ta vie de larbin te satisfait?

Avec beaucoup de mal, Michael était en train d'essayer d'habiller l'archange déchu qui ne se laissait à l'évidence pas faire du tout. Au bout d'une demi-heure à essayer de lui mettre sa chemise, l'ange abandonna et s'assit sur le sol en soupirant.

- Je t'ai soigné, alors tu pourrais au moins avoir un peu de reconnaissance et partir lorsque je te le demande non?

- Tu m'as soigné parce que tu le voulais bien, je t'ai rien demandé moi!

- Pourquoi rester ici? Tu n'as rien à y faire! De plus tu ne peux même pas sortir de cette chambre! Michaelis ne sait pas que tu es là, encore moins Ciel. Que vas-tu faire enfermé toute la journée dans cette petite pièce hein?

- Moi je m'en fous qu'ils me voient. Répondit Lucifer en haussant les épaules.

- MOI PAS! Ciel a assez de problèmes à résoudre sans que je lui en rajoute d'autres et je crois qu'il t'a assez supporté hein! Quant à Michaelis, je doute qu'il soit ravi d'apprendre que tu es ici alors que tu as failli tuer son jeune maître.

- Pouvoir contempler cet air exaspéré sur ton visage est un merveilleux passe temps. T'avoir à mon service pour que je sois sage comme une image jusqu'à ce que je me décide à virer est meilleur encore! Ça me donne envie de rester un temps tout ça!

Michael se dit soudain que sortir de la pièce était une bonne idée. Une envie de hacher menu menu le corps de Lucifer se faisait pressante. Il décida donc de laisser l'autre seul, après avoir consciencieusement fermé à clef. Il passa le reste de la journée pas tranquille du tout, croyant voir l'autre apparaître à chaque coin de porte ou au détour d'un couloir, croyant apercevoir des yeux vert dans les serrures, et entendre des murmures derrière les murs. Sébastian lui-même lui demanda plusieurs fois si tout allait bien, tellement il paraissait stressé et suspicieux de tout.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son service, qui lui parut interminable, il décréta être fatigué pour se propulser dans sa chambre. Il constata avec soulagement que la porte était toujours fermée à clef. Il déchanta vite lorsqu'il vit des morceaux de satin gris un peu partout dans la pièce. Il vit Lucifer assit en tailleur sur le sol, les cheveux noués en queue de cheval par un ruban, avec tout un attirail autour de lui : aiguille, ruban, fil, ciseaux etc...

- C'est quoi tout ça...

- A l'origine c'était ton costume. Maintenant ce sont des boules de Noël.

Michael prit entre ses doigts quelques morceaux de tissu découpés n'importe comment qui trainaient sur le sol. Il regarda avec un air d'incompréhension l'argenté qui paraissait bien fier de lui.

- Tu as découpé mon plus beau costume?... mais pourquoi tu as fait ça?

- Je dois rester ici non? Alors faut bien que je m'occupe! Après j'ai fouillé partout dans le truc là bas qui te sert de commode. J'ai essayé toutes tes affaires, mais je les ai pas rangé. Je te laisse faire! Je sais que généralement les gens aiment bien ranger comme ils veulent. Eh oui comme tu peux le constater j'ai encore un peu de respect pour les autres et de savoir-vivre moi Monsieur! Après je me suis ennuyé, ennuyé, si tu savais... alors je me suis mis à la couture. J'ai bien essayé de découper dans ton beau costume gris parce que j'aime bien la couleur et le tissu pour me faire un gilet de garçon de café comme tu portes, mais j'y suis jamais arrivé. Avec un seul bras c'est pas facile hein! Du coup ben j'ai fait des boules de Noël.

- Tu as découpé mon plus beau costume.

Michael était totalement prostré. Il laissa le tissu glisser entre ses doigts et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur son lit, les bras en croix. Lucifer se leva avec un air étonné et se pencha au dessus de lui.

- Pfff. Ce sale gosse te fatigue dis moi! Tu as l'air claqué mon pauvre vieux. Je te ferai pas de massage.

- Comme si je voulais que tu me masses... la seule chose que je veuille c'est que tu partes.

- Oh lala. Maintenant c'est moi qui vais prendre pour la mauvaise journée que tu as passé à cause de la petite saleté que tu sers de ton plein gré parce que tu es un abruti fini! Je suis sage toute une journée, je reste enfermé dans une cellule de moine minuscule et sans confort et c'est encore moi qui doit supporter ton humeur exécrable! Tenez vous tranquille tiens, ah ça, ça paie! Mon cul! Que dalle que ça rapporte! La prochaine fois j'emmerderai tout le monde, comme ça tu auras de quoi me gueuler dessus!

Lucifer arpentait la pièce furieusement mais fut arrêté dans sa tirade, en entendant rire Michael. Celui-ci fut soudainement pris d'un fou rire nerveux phénoménal. Il se roulait sur le lit et avait enfoui sa tête dans son édredon.

- Ça y est. Il est devenu dingue. S'affligea Lucifer en regardant l'archange se tortiller de rire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Michael reprit son calme habituel, essuyant du revers de la manche, les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, témoins d'avoir trop ri.

- Tu es ma Croix Lucifer. Tu le sais ça? Tu es ma Croix. Chaque fois que tu parles, tu me crucifies toujours un peu plus. Mais parlons de choses sérieuses. Puisque tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir je suppose et que je vais certainement devoir te supporter encore un peu, je veux que tu me dises ce qui s'est exactement passé avec Raphaël et Gabriel. Et je veux savoir ce que voulait dire ta dernière phrase.

- Je t'ai déjà dit ce qui s'était passé. J'ai ramené à Raphaël son cher assistant qui se faisait honteusement passer pour un faux curé et que j'avais dû par ta faute utiliser pour le 7ème sacrifice. Mais apparemment l'état dans lequel je lui ai ramené lui a pas plu. Donc il est devenu rouge comme le postérieur de Satan et il m'a hurlé dessus! D'ailleurs je suis certain d'avoir perdu de l'audition avec cet abruti. Après on s'est battu et alors que j'allais écraser sa tronche avec le talon de ma chaussure hors de prix et parfaitement cirée, « Gabriel-le-mèle-tout » est arrivé. Et sans même chercher à comprendre quoique ce soit, il a immédiatement pris partie pour Raphaël! Pour sûr, ces deux là couchent ensemble ! Du coup je me suis retrouvé à combattre deux archanges.

- Gabriel a combattu contre toi? Gabriel?

- Bien sûr et il s'est pas gêné! Même qu'il a continué alors que je m'égosillais à lui dire que c'était pour te faire revenir. De toutes façons il est bête comme une oie! M'étonne pas il est blond. Ah ça il peut roucouler devant toi tiens!

- Il ne roucoule pas. Cela m'étonne quand même de lui...il t'aimait bien avant que tes chevilles n'enflent trop.

- Tu te fous de moi? Il m'a toujours détesté! Parce qu'il en pince pour toi et qu'il sait que toi non parce que 90% de tes pensées sont que pour moi; les 10 % restants étant pour le reste du monde, Dieu y compris.

Michael manqua de s'étouffer. Il hésita entre rouspéter ou bien faire celui qui n'avait pas entendu. Il opta pour faire la sourde oreille, estimant que cela lui éviterait un dialogue sans fin, complètement surnaturel et aussi un bon mal de crane.

Il se contenta d'observer, sans écouter, l'autre baragouiner des choses sans queue ni tête qui étaient totalement hors rapport avec les questions qu'il lui avait posées. Il allait donc attendre patiemment qu'il ait terminé de s'écouter parler et ensuite, quand il se serait ENFIN arrêté, il recentrerait le sujet.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il entendit le « Tu es d'accord? » qui marquait certainement la fin du très très long monologue dont il n'avait écouté un traître mot. Il décida, au vu de la tête que l'autre faisait, qu'il fallait répondre «oui » et en voyant l'air satisfait de Lucifer, il sut qu'il avait bien répondu.

- Et donc Gabriel est venu pour aider Raphaël. Dit Michael les bras croisés avec un petit air amusé.

- Tu es complétement débile ou quoi? J'ai déjà répondu deux fois à ça!

- Non tu as gesticulé, tu as babillé, tu as raconté des bêtises grosses comme ton débit verbal. Voilà ce que tu as fait. Moi je veux savoir ce que Gabriel fichait dans le coin.

- Et qu'est ce que je peux en savoir moi? Il était là c'est tout ! Qui ça intéresse à part toi de savoir ce qu'il fiche de ses journées celui là?

Michael se massa les tempes. Décidément il ne tirerait rien de Lucifer. Il avait décidé d'être chiant.

- Et que voulais-tu dire en disant que tu m'avais fait revenir pour la même raison qui fait que tu aimes Michaelis ?

- J'ai dit ça moi?

- Ne commence pas à taper dans tes réserves bien entamées de mauvaise foi Lucifer.

Le roux se leva et s'avança lentement vers l'ange déchu en une démarche féline. Cette façon de se conduire était tellement éloignée du comportement de l'archange, d'habitude si réservé, que l'argenté en fut décontenancé. Bien sûr c'était le but recherché.

Michael avança jusqu'à ce que le maudit recule suffisamment pour avoir le dos collé au mur. Il posa ensuite brutalement une main de chaque coté de sa tête et le regarda droit dans ses yeux de chat. Michael était un peu plus grand que Lucifer, si bien que celui-ci semblait en position d'infériorité.

Le flamboyant devait avouer que voir l'autre ainsi diminué **et muet** était jouissif. Mais il savait bien que cela ne durerait qu'un temps extrêmement limité et donc décida de profiter de ce moment UNIQUE pour poser ses questions à nouveau. Seulement ce fameux temps de « pause » fut plus court qu'il ne le pensait.

- C'est maintenant que tu m'embrasses c'est ça ? s'amusa Lucifer en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Saint Michel.

**Note de l'auteur : **_bon alors une news qui va pas faire plaisir xd_** : **_je pars en vacances (les seules véritables vacances de l'année d'ailleurs xd) donc pas d'ordi et donc vous vous en doutez pas de partie pendant 2 semaines. Bisous bisous! Et à dans deux semaines!_


	62. Chapter 62

_**Etoile : **tu sais ce qui est le pire ? C'est qu'il suffit presque d'un chapitre où Lucifer fait le pitre pour faire oublier le chapitre précédent où il torturait un pauvre gars xd. Je savais que ça allait te faire enrager que Lulu ose embrasser Michael. Reste à savoir comme l'archange va réagir! A ton avis, que va faire Michael? J'ai bien rit de ta petite remarque à la fin. Oui Michael aime aussi les chats et comme l'autre en a les yeux... Mais il est quand meme beaucoup plus pénible! Je suis assez d'accord avec ton analyse Anges et Démons! Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour commenter!_

_**Misstress Diablo : **ravie que ce cher Lucifer ait reussi à te faire rire! Xd. En effet, Michael a parfois certaines réactions qui nous rappellent Sébastian. Et c'est à la fois normal et étrange. Je suis assez triste parce que j'ai jamais pu lire le lien... sniffou._

_**Toroko Sama : **tu plains le Lulu maintenant? 0-0. Pauvre Michael surtout mdr. Imagine toi à sa place... Bien sur que Lucifer est jaloux de Ciel. Il est jaloux de tout ce à quoi Michael s'interesse à part lui xd. Oui il se permet d'embrasser Michael. Et en effet tu vas savoir comment va réagir notre cher Ange. Hehe._

_**Evanaissante : **ah oui? Lucifer a donc une tite place dans ton coeur? Hummm voilà qui est interessant et effrayant aussi xd._

_**Loki-natsume : **oui on pourrait en effet dire ça. Seulement le pauvre Michael n'a rien demandé mdr. C'est le Lulu qui l'embrasse. Comment va réagir l'ange d'apres toi? Et toi comment tu réagirais à sa place?_

_**Cullen_michaelis_shadows : **alors concernant toutes tes questions : tkt le Monsieur Spock va bientôt revenir et en force! Non Undertaker ne reviendra jamais... il est bel et bien mort (ca va pas faire remonter le Lulu dans ton estime ça! XD). Quant à Grell, c'est vrai qu'il est presque absent dans cette saison 2. Je ne pense pas pour le moment lui donner un rôle majeur. Hum un lemon. Il se peut qu'il y en ait un prochainement qui surprendra tout le monde hehe._

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **oh pop pop pop! Entre les divagations du Lulu et ce qui est vrai il y a un gouffre. C'est le Lulu qui dit que Michael se préoccupe que de lui mdr. Mais la vérité est tout autre! Oh oui ca je le sais que tu l'adores ton chieur de Lulu! C'est d'ailleurs assez inquiétant mdr. Tu as donc relu la saison 1? 0-0. Oui en effet, Sébastian et Ciel paraissent plus distants. Mais tu me connais maintenant. J'aime brouiller les pistes XD. Ahhh l'auberge du Narcon (mets ça à l'envers hehe). C'est vrai que j'avais bien déliré avec ça ! Je vais peut etre accéder à ta requête! Imagine le Lulu avec l'autre tarée! Hey hey! Il est vrai que Michaelis n'a jamais dit à Ciel qu'il l'aimait. Il a eu, dans la saison 2, une discussion avec Michael, où il lui avoue ce qu'il ressent pour son Maître. Peut etre qu'il va se décider un jour à lui dire et l'autre à l'écouter... quant au couple Lucifer/Michael.. je te laisse lire ce qui suit hehe._

_**Marechal_Rattus : **merci d'avoir commencé cette histoire et de l'apprécier. Ahh ce cher Monsieur Spock. Faut dire que c'est un sacré loustic! Ravie que Lucifer te plaise également même si il joue dans un autre registre... Oui tu as raison. C'est très difficile de respecter les personnages originaux quand on se lance dans une histoire. Car on a souvent envie de prendre de l'aisance. Du coup, cela nous met des barrières, mais c'est ça le défi. Si je l'ai relevé alors j'en suis heureuse._

_**Groumde : **ah oui j'avoue que c'était vache de vous laisser comme ça sur cette scene là. Oui c'était bien fait expres xd. Oui ce chapitre détend l'atmosphere apres toutes les horreurs perpétrées par Lucifer. J'aime alterner les passages comiques et tragiques. C'est un peu une marque de fabrique. Et j'ai remarqué que Yana aimait bien faire ça aussi!_

_**Mangakadu14 : **je n'oublie pas Ciel et Sébastian ne t'inquiéte pas ! Je sais que cela ne_ _te fait pas bien plaisir de voir Lucifer embrasser Michael. Et tu n'es pas la seule! Mais fais confiance à Michael!_

_**Celeste 31 : **tu as tout à fait raison en disant que Ciel et Lucifer sont toutes deux des personnes surprenantes! Ils ne sont peut etre pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre. Je suis effarée de savoir que l'espace d'un instant tu as plaint Lucifer... mdr. Imagine toi à la place de ce pauvre Michael! Un emmerdeur comme l'autre qui te colle aux basques! je vais me pendre moi. Ou pas. Il est chiant mais il est beau quand meme l'autre. Et puis ben on s'ennuie pas xd. Et toi tu ferais quoi ? Tu en voudrais ou pas du Lulu ? Bon pour le postérieur de Satan... l'autre a vraiment des expressions merdiques mdr. Mais c'est vrai que c'est une question que tu es en droit de te poser ! Lucifer a une logique plus que tordue. Surtout dans une seule phrase, il peut sortir des choses sans AUCUN rapport avec le reste et le pire c'est qu'on ne bloque plus que sur ça apres XD. Quant à Michael disons qu'il a lui aussi un don : arriver à faire boucler le clapet à l'autre pendant plus de 10 secondes. Et ça, ça relève presque du miracle !_

_**Poussin Noir :** voilà ce que je retiens de ta review : « pauvre pauvre Michael et méchant pas beau Lulu ». Tu n'as pas l'impression de prendre partie? Tu n'as pas l'impression de faire du favoritisme avec ton Ange préféré ? Michael n'est pas un martyre hein! Bon un peu d'accord. Mais si Lucifer arrive à faire sourire avec toutes ses bétises, alors l'archange ne doit pas non plus être insensible à ses pitreries! Et puis ben, il s'ennuie pas le Micky avec un chieur_ _pareil! Oui je me doute bien que tu aurais aimé être à la place de Lucifer, dos au mur! Vilain Lulu-cifer? 0-0_

**Petite note de l'auteure : Me voilà de retour ! Heureuse de vous retrouver et j'espère que le chapitre qui suit va vous plaire!**

**PETITES CACHOTTERIES ENTRE AMIS**

- Michael? Tout va bien?

L'archange sursauta et se raidit. Alors qu'il avait toujours sa bouche scellée à celle de Lucifer, il sentit une sueur froide lui glisser le long de l'épine dorsale. Derrière la porte, se trouvait son double démoniaque.

Il se sépara avec des yeux horrifiés de l'argenté et s'essuya rapidement la bouche du revers de la main.

- Michael? Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre sinon je rentrerais.

- Oui...oui oui oui ! J'arrive. J'arrive tout de suite. Juste le temps de...ma chambre est en désordre. Je dois ranger les quelques saletés qui trainent pour ne pas faire mauvais effet.

Le roux paniqué regardait tout autour de lui. Le fourbis qu'avait mis Lucifer dans la chambre était assez impressionnant. Mais le PIRE était bien évidemment la présence de l'ange déchu. Il n'était pas censé être dans le manoir et encore moins dans sa chambre.

Lucifer regardait Michael ranger à la va-vite tous les petits bouts de tissus pour les fourrer en vrac dans les tiroirs de sa commode. Le voir dans cet état de stress l'amusait grandement et encore plus en sachant qu'il en était l'unique cause.

Un sourire moqueur commença à étirer ses lèvres et il commença à réfléchir à la petite vacherie qu'il allait bientôt lui sortir pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de bagosser quoique ce soit car il fut soudain soulevé du sol puis balancé assez rudement dans l'armoire. Michael le regarda avec un air menaçant puis referma les portes sur lui en les claquant.

Ce fut donc un peu essoufflé que Michael ouvrit la porte à Sébastian. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air mi amusé, mi moqueur.

- Que diable y avait-il donc de si ignoble dans cette chambre pour être ainsi caché? demanda Sébastian en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Oh rien d'important. Disons que je ne voulais pas que les diables pensent que les anges laissent trainer leurs affaires sales.

En entendant cette remarque ordurière qui sans nul doute lui était personnellement adressée, Lucifer croisa les bras et se mit à bouder comme un gamin.

- Mais que me vaut cette visite ?

- Disons que tu paraissais préoccupé aujourd'hui. Si tu veux partir tu peux. Mon maître n'a pas d'ordre à te donner. Tu n'es pas à son service. Évite de lui donner l'illusion qu'il a encore plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en possède déjà et surtout évite de lui donner du pouvoir sur toi.

- Tu es pressé de me voir partir ? s'amusa l'ange.

- Disons que je préfère te prévenir. Tu as déjà fort à faire. Inutile de te rajouter une charge supplémentaire. La tienne, et je te la laisse bien volontiers, est déjà suffisamment lourde à porter. Ricana Sébastian.

- Oui... et elle a prit du poids.

Lucifer fulminait de l'intérieur. Michael se moquait ouvertement de lui et surtout de sa ligne parfaite. Une envie soudaine d'exploser sa petite gueule angélique lui traversa l'esprit et il lança le pied pour ouvrir les portes de l'armoire quand il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez. Louchant pour voir ce dont il s'agissait, il s'aperçut qu'un petit fil de laine pendait gracieusement d'un joli pull bleu marine. Tout naturellement, comme l'aurait fait un enfant espiègle, il tira dessus et se rendit compte avec bonheur que l'habit en question se démaillait. Finalement l'envie de faire retourner le beau pull à l'état de pelote fut plus forte que celle d'ouvrir les portes et de se battre avec Michael. Ahhh il aurait bien le temps de se disputer avec lui lorsqu'une fois Sébastian parti, l'autre s'apercevrait qu'il lui manquait encore un bel habit.

- Tu as dit que c'était Satan qui t'avait permis de revenir. Dit le diable.

- Oui. Quelle ironie n'est ce pas?

- En effet. T'a t-il dit pourquoi?

- Il a dit que c'était une dette envers quelqu'un. Que la vie d'un enfant en valait une autre.

- Tu sais de quel enfant il parlait?

- Non. Il y a beaucoup de questions sans réponse une fois de plus. Je vais bientôt aller voir Monsieur Spock. Et il a plutôt intérêt à me répondre. J'en ai assez des cachotteries de tout le monde. J'ai l'impression que personne n'ose dire les choses directement. Que toujours sont pris des chemins détournés.

- Tu ne vas donc pas nous aider pour les cas de possession?

- Bien sûr que si. Je n'ai plus l'intention de rester au Ciel. Je resterais donc à tes côtés et à ceux de Ciel si je ne vous indispose pas trop. Je pense que je serai bien plus utile ici. Mais plus en tant que serviteur de ton cher Bocchan. Ah ah.

- Tu fais bien! Je suis scellé avec lui par un pacte mais sache bien que si j'étais libre...

- Si tu étais libre?

- Je l'aurai déjà dévoré.

- Menteur.

- Je ne mens jamais.

- Aux autres certainement. Mais à toi-même...

- Ça ne te généra pas de combattre Satan même après qu'il t'ait ressuscité.

- Non. Après tout je ne lui ai rien demandé.

- Ce salopard me pique mes répliques! Pesta Lucifer en lui-même.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je te dis à demain. Repose toi autant que tu le peux, car demain, une rude journée nous attend. Mon maître doit rendre son rapport à la Reine.

Sébastian sortit de la pièce, en lançant un regard mi amusé, mi inquiet en direction de l'armoire.

- Pfiouuu ! Eh ben quels bavards vous faites tous les deux. Deux vraies commères! J'ai cru que j'allais étouffer là dedans. En plus ça pue la lavande! Dit l'argenté en s'étirant.

- La lavande c'est pour éloigner les mites. Mais apparemment ça n'a plus d'efficacité quand elles ont passé un certain poids! ricana Michael.

- Ohhhh toi tu joues à un ptit jeu dangereux cher ami! J'ai bien compris tes petites allusions quand tu faisais le fier avec ton double! Sébastian sait que je suis là.

- Oui.

- Il s'en fout. Alors je peux sortir.

- Non. Ciel ne le sait pas. Et il ne t'aime pas. Quant à Michaelis, c'est normal qu'il proteste pas, il ne va pas te ficher dehors alors que c'est toi qui l'a accueilli en enfer lorsque je me suis débarrassé honteusement de lui.

- C'est bien vrai ça! J'ai le cœur sur la main. Tout le monde, _surtout moi,_ sait ça!

- Le cœur sur la main... mais dans ta poitrine...

- Que baragouines-tu ?

- Est-ce qu'il a souffert? Demanda tristement Michael.

- Qui ça encore?

- Le petit assistant de Raphaël...

- ENCORE celui-là! Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi? J'étais pas à sa place !

- C'est TOI qui l'a torturé alors tu dois bien savoir si il a souffert ou pas non !

- Ben tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il est mort bien vite... et que je l'ai pas entendu gémir longtemps mais bon j'avais mis des boules quies parce que j'avais pas envie qu'il me casse les oreilles au cas où il aurait réussi à se découdre la bouche à force d'hurler, alors ça compte pas. Tu es rassuré?

Michael se leva doucement et se dirigea à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit et s'accouda pour regarder dehors. Il laissa le vent léger jouer un moment dans ses cheveux et cacha son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer. Étonné, Lucifer se précipita vers lui et le regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Ben pourquoi tu chiales encore ?

- …

- Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ce type? Oh ben nonnnnn! Mais il en vaut pas la peine allons! Bon sang c'est pas possible, j'ai l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'une histoire qui s'appellerait « Les Anges Pleurent! » Allez allez! Arrête un peu hein et dis moi plutôt où tu ranges les mouchoirs! A force de tout le temps pleurnicher comme ça _pour rien_ tu vas avoir le nez rouge et les yeux éclatés et Ciel va encore nous emmerder parce qu'il va croire que son clown est revenu! Et c'est encore moi qui vais prendre alors que j'y serais _une fois de plus_ pour rien dans tout ça!

Mais l'ange ne s'arrêta pas et Lucifer dû se débrouiller seul pour mettre la main sur les fameux mouchoirs. Quand Michael se retourna en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche, il décida, au regard du foutoir innommable que l'autre avait mis, de regarder à nouveau dehors.

- Ils sont dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Dit simplement le jeune homme roux d'une voix égale.

- Non mais quelle idée aussi d'aller les mettre là! A cause de toi tout est sans dessus dessous! Tu viendras pas te plaindre après d'avoir encore à ranger! Tiens essuie toi donc avec ca au lieu d'utiliser ta manche d'uniforme. Et ne te mouche pas parce que rien que le bruit me donne envie de vomir.

- Tais toi Lucifer, je t'en supplie tais-toi! Ou c'est moi qui vais te faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

- Tu oserais attaquer un infirme? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Gabriel et Raphael alors ! Tu te rends compte que Monsieur Spock a ordonné à ses anges de me détruire?!

- QUOI?


	63. Chapter 63

**_Poussin noir : _**_tu vas te contenter du Lulu? Tu as eu un aperçu de ce que je vis au quotidien! Oui il te déglingue le cerveau et tu crois tomber dingue! Sympa hein? Ca demande une longue pratique ces bê__tes là XD. C'est vrai que Lucifer ne bronche pas en voyant Michael s'essuyer. Mais Michael ne l'a pas non plus repoussé (il en a pas eu le temps tu vas me dire xd). Alors oui, Sebastian se décide seulement maintenant à parler du retour de Michael. Mais a t-il eu le temps d'en discuter? Il est tellement accaparé par son cher maître xd. Mais tu as raison mdr. Tu me connais bien. Hehe. Tu sais que je me suis revue répétant ce sketch? Comme j'ai imaginé le Lulu prendre ce ton là! Lucifer est un champion pour se dédouaner de tout et oui il est doué pour scotcher tout le monde à chacune de ses tirades. Et comme tu le dis si bien, il arrive à faire rire alors qu'en fait ce qu'il dit est soit méchant, soit odieux. XD. Et le pire c'est qu'on pourrait PRESQUE croire à ce qu'il dit... pendu. Il est vrai que l'état de la chambre pourrait effectivement représenter l'état du cerveau de ce pauvre Michael! Mais pour une fois ce n'était pas volontaire! Belle analyse! _

**_MissSpocky : _**_alors je ne te dois rien du tout! __C'est plutot moi qui devrait me plaindre de ta flemme non? Non mais! Et tu me dois encore les gateaux que tu m'avais promis pour la JE et que je n'ai meme pas eu. Oui je m'implique dans cette fic. Elle me permet de poser les questions que je me pose et d'avoir, par l'intermédiaire des lecteurs, certaines réponses. Alors n'oublie pas que tous ces surnoms sympathiques ont été donnés par un Lucifer à la rancune tenace! Ce n'est en aucun cas représentatif des personnages qui peuplent le Paradis hein! Bien sur que Lucifer est un emmerdeur et bien sur que dès qu'il reprend du poil de la bête il recommence XD. Je dirais même qu'il rattrape le temps perdu. Tu veux savoir si je suis aussi pénible que Lucifer ? Cette question restera sans réponse! Heee oui!_

**_Yuuki Miisakii : _**_bien bien bien. Je vois que mon histoire a quand meme un impact dangereux sur la santé de certains! j'y croyais pas quand j'ai lu ta review ! Dans les bras de Lucifer...Fais attention, il t'accapare jusque dans tes reves! Ca va finir que tu n'arriveras plus à le sortir de tes pensées ! __Moi aussi j'ai eu un bug en lisant ton commentaire mdr. Super papa... pourquoi ça me fait délirer? XD. Je pense de plus en plus à coller tous ces gais lurons à l'auberge du Narcon. Si cela se fait je te dédicacerai le chapitre hehe._

**_Loki-natsume : _**_Michael tomber sous le charme de ce chieur...Sa première réaction a été de s'essuyer rapidement la bouche avec le revers de sa veste mdr. Le soucis c'est qu'il est un ange et que sa condition l'empeche de tomber amoureux de quique ce soit. Quant à Monsieur Spock, tu t'imagines bien que c'est encore une histoire abracadabrante XD_

**_Groumde : _**_eh bien je vois que tu imagines une belle fin pour le Lulu! mdr. Oui en effet ce serait tragique à souhait! T'inquiète Ciel et Sebastian vont réapparaître rapidement. Notre cher Comte va avoir un rôle trés important à jouer d'ici peu/ Reste à savoir s'il sera à la hauteur!_

**_Celeste 31 : _**_je te plains ma pauvre... pendu. Oui on peut le dire que Michael a de la patience et fait preuve de beaucoup de tolérance vis à vis de l'autre chieur! Mais Michael est reconnu comme l'ange qui est le plus humble. Alors ca aide! hehe. Ah non je ne connais pas ce manga mais je suis allée voir de quoi cela parlait! Sebastian se montre plus avare dans la démonstration de ses sentiments vis à vis de son maître que dans la saison 1. Cela vient peut etre du fait que de son coté, Ciel se montre plus distant. Du coup aucun des deux ne montre véritablement ce qu'il veut de l'autre... Oui parfois Lucifer se comporte comme un gosse et parfois il peut se montrer si cruel. Cela fait de lui une créature surprenante et dangereuse. Oui Michael pleure de tristesse et de desespoir. Il n'arrive pas à bonifier Lucifer et cela le démoralise. Mais surtout il pleure sur les souffrances que ces pauvres gosses ont enduré parce que Lucifer a essayé de le rescussiter. Il se sent un peu responsable de la mort de ces gamins. Tu as bien vu, j'ai bien fait un jeu de mots. J'en fais assez souvent d'ailleurs, ca m'amuse XD. La décision de Monsieur Spock peut sembler obscure. Mais attention : Lucifer ne dit que le stric mimimum. Un stric minimum qui lui convient et le place dans le role du martyre !_

**_Toroko Sama : _**_il s'est surtout rapidos essuyé la bouche mdr. Faut dire qu'il ne voulais pas se faire gauler avec l'autre dans la chambre. Même si Sébastian n'est dupe de rien! Il n'est dupe qu'au niveau de ses propres sentiments...Oui tu as raison de dire "pauvre Michael". Il a bien besoin qu'on le plaigne d'avoir toujours un Lulu collé à ses basques. Et tu as raison, le bras que Lucifer a perdu il l'a récupéré en débit verbal et en bétises! Roohhh ne penses-tu pas que Monsieur Spock a ses raisons? XD._

**_Etoile : _**_la légende que tu me cites est trés belle. Les larmes de Michael ne peuvent que donner naissance à la beauté! Ahhh emitouflée dans ses ailes protectrices, cela doit etre bien. Quant à Lucifer, il a le chic pour paraître aussi innocent que méchant. En effet, Sebastian et Michael semblent devenir de plus en plus complices. C'est à la fois curieux et logique. Mais Sebastian reste un démon et Michael un ange. Reste à savoir si ange et démon peuvent réellement cohabiter...Concernant la dernière phrase, tu te doutes bien que rien n'est simple xd. De plus ces paroles sont dites par Lucifer. Inutile de te rappeler qu'il a un don pour se victimiser. C'est à ce moment là qu'on se demande si on doit ou pas garder la foi en Dieu. En voudrais-tu à Monsieur Spock si effectivement il voulait détruire Lucifer? Donc tu as plusieurs hypothèses en tête ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir, je reconnais que mes idées sont souvent farfelues! _

**_Marechal Rattus : _**_ah mais ce pauvre Michael est une victime en quelque sorte! xd. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lucifer l'embrasse. Ahh le pull... j'avoue que c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire mdr. Ca doit être sacrément amusant! Alors oui, que Monsieur Spock veuille détruire Lucifer peut sembler trés étonnant. Mais les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables! hey hey!_

_**Mistress Diablo : **le clown avait été envoyé par Lucifer pour détruire ce pauvre Ciel (oui le Lulu est un chieur!). Comme quoi il peut etre aussi amusant qu'horrible le bougre. J'ai été voir la tof! Mdr. Tu m'étonnes que tu as bloqué! J'aurai bloqué aussi. Le pire c'est que dans un film, si on parle de Star Treck avec Monsieur Spock, ben je fais le bon MDR._

_**Ayumuri-chan : **ahh les vacances... c'est toujours bien merci! A ton avis qu'est ce qui gene Lucifer? Oui Michael peut remercier son double car ça lui a permis de mettre fin au baiser sans problème hehe. J'aime alterner entre la cruauté de Lucifer et son innocence enfantine. Tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose quand tu as dit que Sebastian voulait virer Michael. Tu verras pourquoi par la suite! Lucifer a un don pour se déculpabiliser de tout et de rejetter la faute sur les autres surtout! Il peut parfois se montrer attentionné et apparaître gentil ou aimable. Mais le soucis c'est qu'avec lui on ne sait jamais combien de temps cela va durer xd. Et surtout il ne l'est qu'avec Michael! Ahh Monsieur Spock... tu connaitras bientot ses raisons._

_**Cullen-michaelis-shadows : **c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement que de rire de ses pitreries xd. Je fais souvent (sans en avoir l'air) allusion à différentes mythologies, même si en ce moment c'est plutot à la théologie. La mythologie est interessante! Alors oui, si on fait un parallèle contradictoire, on peut dire que le corbeau est à Appolon ce que la colombe est au Saint Esprit xd._

**Note de l'auteure : j'ai mis en avatar un fanart magnifique de l'archange Michael qui est identique à mon Michael dans "les Anges Pleurent". Qu'en dites-vous?**

**LE MAL REVET SOUVENT VISAGE AIMABLE**

- Dieu a décidé de te détruire? Demanda Michael avec incrédulité.

- Bien sûr! Je n'ai jamais cru à ses histoires de vouloir me donner une autre chance moi!

- Il t'a donné maintes et maintes fois ta chance. Il t'a tendu la main. Mais tu n'as pas souhaité la prendre. Je n'ai jamais compris une telle indulgence à ton égard. Mais je me demande toutefois pourquoi maintenant il souhaite te voir disparaître...Peut-être que les sept sacrifices ont eu raison de sa patience envers toi...

- J'ai fait bien pire par le passé et ça ne l'a pas empêché de faire croire à tout de monde qu'il ressentait encore de l'amour pour moi! Moi je dis qu'il doit te détester!

Michael le regarda avec étonnement. En quoi était-il concerné par la disgrâce de Lucifer?

- C'est l'évidence même ! Reprit l'argenté. Tu sais, quand tu as inutilement donné ta vie pour sauver ton double, il a pas eu l'air chagriné que tu sois clamsé! Et là il veut me détruire parce que j'ai sacrifié des vies gâchées dès la naissance pour te faire revenir.. Moi au moins, aussi ignoble que cela puisse paraître pour des esprits étroits et diminués, j'ai tenté quelque chose pour te sauver! Alors que lui il n'a même pas bougé le petit doigt. Bien au contraire! Il avait l'air enthousiaste par la pseudo victoire de Michaelis. On peut pas dire que tu lui sois indispensable hein! Il s'en fiche de toi, voilà tout.

Le roux prit soudain un air songeur. Il semblait réfléchir aux paroles de Lucifer qui lui, arborait un sourire malsain. Il savait qu'avec ses mots, il avait fait mouche. En effet, récemment, l'archange avait déjà éprouvé de la jalousie envers l'indulgence de Monsieur Spock pour celui qui l'avait trahit. Et même s'il allait le nier en bloc, Michael allait de nouveau se poser des questions concernant sa place au Paradis et dans le cœur de Dieu. Et ça Lucifer en était fort content. Voire le trouble sur le doux visage de l'archange était pour lui un spectacle fort plaisant.

L'ange déchu se souvint qu'il avait déjà une forte influence sur les anges lorsqu'il était « la plus brillante étoile du Ciel ». Ahhh le bon vieux temps où il était adulé, servit comme un Roi. Où tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour sa personne lorsqu'il apparaissait.

Combien de temps avait-il passé aux cotés de Michael pour converser ou pour aller combattre les forces du mal. Combien de fois avait-il vu de l'admiration dans le doré de ses yeux magnifiques. Et lui-même, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour impressionner ce jeune archange dont la personnalité, l'intelligence et le physique le séduisaient tant. « Le stratège des Cieux ». Voilà comment il aimait appeler Michael. Car en plus de ses aptitudes au combat, celui-ci savait comment mener une bataille.

Tout avait pourtant basculé quand un jour sans prévenir, Dieu avait demandé à ses anges de se prosterner devant sa création, Adam, le premier homme. Bien sûr, Lucifer avait été choqué de cette requête. C'est alors qu'une pensée invraisemblable avait surgit à l'intérieur de son corps : et si Dieu était dans l'erreur, et lui, Lucifer, était dans la vérité ? Michael aussi s'était interrogé, mais comme il était plus posé et plus réfléchi, il avait essayé de l'apaiser, de lui envoyer des images de confiance et d'abandon. L'ange lui avait dit de ne pas chercher à comprendre mais seulement d'accepter. Lucifer avait pourtant rejeté les pensées de son ami ce jour là.

Et voici qu'une autre alternative s'était présentée : la liberté. En effet, Dieu ne forçant personne à L'aimer, la liberté c'était pouvoir prétendre se passer de Lui. Mais Lucifer savait que ça lui serait impossible, ce serait le pire des châtiments car sa nature, en tant qu'Ange, c'était d'aimer. Alors fallait-il adorer ou non ? Michaël lui, décida finalement de se prosterner devant Son Créateur, imité par une grande partie du corps céleste qui l'adulait. Lucifer savait aussi qu'il aurait dû obéir mais le faire l'aurait pousser à renoncer à ses droits. Il ne se pensa alors plus à travers Dieu, mais à travers lui-même. Il n'avait alors plus besoin de Dieu.

Mais il avait oublié de qui il tenait ses dons et pouvoirs et les ténèbres se sont abattues sur lui. Il n'était plus la lumière du matin, mais l'ange noir. Lucifer ne vit plus qu'en son Créateur un tyran et, aveuglé par sa terrible colère, il décida de jeter Dieu en bas de son Trône pour prendre sa place.

Pourtant ce jour là, alors qu'il l'attaquait, Dieu n'avait pas réagit. IL n'avait pas cherché à l'éliminer. Et Lucifer s'était avancé vers le Trône céleste en se proclamant l'égal de son Créateur. Mais à cet instant un cri ébranla les cieux : " Qui ose se prétendre l'égal de Dieu ? ». C'était Michael, son ami, qui se dressait entre lui et le Trône Divin, le visage trahissant la colère, lui pourtant pacifiste et miséricordieux.

Un combat monstrueux commença alors entre les légions de Lucifer et celles de Michael dont la lumière le brûla jusqu'à l'âme, une brûlure atroce qui le dévora sans le détruire.

Et ce jour là, ce fut de la déception en plus de cette colère, qu'il vit dans le regard de son cher Michael lorsqu'il le précipita dans les abimes.

666 jours de chute... voilà le temps que cela avait pris pour qu'il atteigne le sol brulant des Enfers.

Alors qu'il repensait à ces évènements du passé qu'il ne pouvait oublier, Lucifer se mit à rire doucement. Michael était ressorti grandit de ce combat. En témoignent toutes ces représentations de l'archange piétinant avec fierté l'immonde créature emplie d'orgueil qui s'était rebellée contre le Trés-Haut. Qui aurait pu savoir que ce jour là, la même créature avait laissé délibérément l'archange gagner le combat.

Michael n'était plus ce jeune ange timide et impressionnable. Il était devenu la « Nouvelle Star » du Ciel, dépassant en puissance toutes les autres créatures angéliques et dont le nom inspirait le respect et la crainte aussi bien au Paradis qu'en Enfer. Et lui, Lucifer, était devenu, cet être vagabond, incontrôlable, insupportable, imbuvable, « l'ange déchu. Vaincu. Condamné pour toujours à vivre terré dans les ténèbres ».

Ahhh comme Satan s'était moqué de lui, pensa Lucifer. Que de sarcasmes ne lui avait-il pas lancé sur sa nouvelle situation. Il aimait le faire tourner en ridicule. Les premières années en enfer avaient été difficiles.

Au tout début, il avait refusé son sort, nié les évènements, tentant d'oublier son passé. Puis avec le temps, une colère sourde s'était emparée de lui et il se mit à maudire tout le monde, particulièrement ceux qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Il entrait régulièrement dans des périodes de rage au cours desquelles il détruisait tout sur son passage. D'ailleurs il avait gardé cette mauvaise habitude.

Puis sa colère s'est estompée et il tenta de marchander avec Dieu pour retrouver sa place au Paradis. Mais IL resta sourd à ses demandes. Miné par l'absence de réponse du Seigneur, il sombra ensuite dans une profonde dépression au cours de laquelle plus rien n'a compté pour lui.

Il resta ainsi des années, puis finit par accepter son sort. Mais il garda les hommes pour responsables de sa chute. Et il décida que puisque le Ciel lui est désormais fermé, puisqu'il n'atteindrait pas le bonheur par leur faute, il s'acharnerait pour qu'il en soit de même pour eux.

La colère dans ses yeux...jamais il n'oublierait. Mais aujourd'hui, Lucifer avait bon espoir de prendre sa revanche. Car, malgré toutes les abominations qu'il avait fait, Michael ne le repoussait plus. Et si désormais le rouquin était le plus sage des deux, s'il n'y avait plus aucune admiration ni respect dans ses yeux, quelque chose, il en était certain, était en train de naître. Ce quelque chose qui pourrait faire qu'un jour prochain, Michael se rebelle lui aussi contre les siens.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'aimer ce vilain sourire que tu arbores Lucifer. De plus, quand on ne t'entend plus pendant plus de dix secondes, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Fit Michael avec un air méfiant.

- « Je pense donc je suis » ironisa t-il en haussant les épaules. Alors tu comptes faire quoi pour me protéger ?

Michael écarquilla les yeux.

- Je ne vais rien faire du tout. La situation dans laquelle tu es, tu l'as bien cherchée. Je ne vais pas m'impliquer dans tes histoires. J'ai autre chose à faire figure toi.

- Quelle méchanceté dans tes paroles. Tu devrais avoir honte de ressentir aussi peu de compassion pour un infirme! Mais tu vas pouvoir mettre à l'épreuve tes vilains mots. Tes deux collègues de travail sont proches. Et ils ne viennent certainement pas pour me souhaiter la bonne nuit.

L'archange perdit alors son air supérieur. Lucifer était puissant et en temps normal, il était tout à fait capable de se défendre mais il était encore convalescent. Allait-il s'opposer à ses amis pour protéger le monstre à l'apparence si trompeusement adorable qui se trouvait à ses cotés ?

**Au même moment en enfer...**

Les bras croisés et l'air grave, Satan était assis autour d'une immense table ronde autour de laquelle étaient rassemblés onze démons. Chacun regardait en direction du Diable et ne disait mot. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

Sans même s'excuser pour son retard, un très beau jeune homme aux cheveux gris anthracite et aux yeux bleus turquoise marcha avec grâce jusqu'au siège qui lui était réservé sans se soucier des autres démons qui le regardaient le sourcil levé.

- Asmodée. Dit Satan d'une voix posée. Tu es en retard.

- Oui mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

- Mais tu as une heure de retard! Accusa Belial avec verve.

Belial était considéré comme le monarque des Enfers. Le numéro deux après Satan lui-même. Il avait le front ceint d'un bandeau de feu et des yeux étincelants, les sourcils élevés et l'air menaçant. Sa peau blanche contrastait avec ses cheveux couleur feu. Deux vastes ailes de chauve souris étaient attachées à ses épaules.

- Eh bien... estimez vous heureux, parce que ça aurait pu être deux!

- Tu fréquentes trop Lucifer. Tu commences à ne plus savoir ce qu'est le respect de tes supérieurs et à développer un culot sans bornes. Seulement tu ne bénéficieras pas de la même tolérance de ma part. Ce que, pour une raison que je tairais, je pardonne à cet impertinent Archange déchu, je te le ferai payer. Fit Satan avec une voix posée.

Devant cette menace ouverte, Asmodée piqua son fard et décida qu'il serait judicieux de se faire petit, tout du moins le temps de la réunion. L'air satisfait de Belial l'exaspéra au plus haut point cela dit et il serra les poings et les dents pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le frapper.

- Bien. Reprit Satan. Belial, Méphistophélès, Asmodée, Astaroth, Belzébuth, Hecate, Forcas, Léonard, Caym, Gomory, et Abigor, maintenant que vous êtes réunis tous les onze, nous pouvons commencer la reunion.

- Et le douzième? Lucifer n'est pas là ? Demanda Belial avec un air étonné.

- Non et cela nous fera gagner un temps précieux et de nombreuses prises de bec. J'ai tout sauf envie de disputes aujourd'hui. De plus, il est inutile de se préoccuper de lui. Il n'est pas concerné par le conflit qui nous oppose à Dieu. Bien. Vous commandez tous à des légions de démons. Où en est « l'infection » ?

- Elle progresse. Répondit Méphistophélès avec un air satisfait. Même les hommes d'église les plus avertis ne sont plus immunisés et se font posséder lors des exorcismes.

- Tous sauf un. Coupa Forcas. Et malheureusement la puissance de sa foi donne de la force aux autres.

- Tu parles de l'archange Raphaël? Demanda Satan.

- Oui.

- Mais il y a pire. S'inquiéta Hécate. Gabriel œuvre avec lui maintenant. A eux deux, ils déplacent les foules et remplissent les églises. Leurs sermons sont devenus célèbres et les « culs-bénis » viennent du monde entier pour les entendre.

- Ils farcissent les têtes d'imbécilités comme la « Gloire de Dieu qui les sauvera tous »! ricana Abigor.

- Mmm.

Le Diable enleva ses lunettes puis se cala sur son fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir.

- Monsieur Spock est un malin. Doucement mais surement il redonne de l'espoir aux gens. Il compte sur nous pour redorer son blason auprès des humains. Dit Satan avec sérieux.

- Comment ça? Demanda Astaroth.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que la lumière ne pouvait briller qu'en présence des ténèbres. Répondit Satan.

- Alors il faut faire en sorte que les ténèbres soient si opaques que plus aucune lumière ne puisse plus y briller! Dit Caym.

- Et que fait donc Michael? Demanda Asmodée.

- Michael. Il a retrouvé Michaelis, sa part d'ombre.

- Alors il pourrait être à nos cotés? Se réjouis Belzébuth.

- Il ne sera jamais du coté du Mal. Fit simplement le Diable.

- Vous en êtes certain? Questionna Gomory.

- Oui. Et de plus, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, c'est une lumière venue des abysses qui lui rappelle à chaque instant où se trouve le chemin de la raison, sans même le vouloir d'ailleurs. Soupira Satan.

- Sauf que si les rumeurs qui circulent son vraies, Monsieur Spock s'est enfin décidé à éliminer cette fameuse « Lumière ». Dit Asmodée avec un air amusé.

- Il veut détruire Lucifer? S'étonna Bélial.

Satan ne sut alors s'il devait se réjouir ou pas de cette étonnante nouvelle.

Après la réunion, et las des piaillerie de ses démons, il se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers son bureau pour gouter au calme en buvant un bon whisky devant son imposante cheminée.

Cependant, il crut avoir une syncope lorsqu'il eut poussé la porte de son havre de paix.

Monsieur Spock, monté sur un escabeau, entièrement vêtu d'une combinaison orange vif, un rouleau à la main, terminait de peindre la pièce en vert pomme.

- Moi je dis que ca manquait de couleurs tout ça! Pas étonnant que tu sois déprimé à toujours vivre là d'dans! Dit fièrement le vieil homme en brandissant son rouleau encore plein de peinture.

Les yeux du Diable suivirent avec horreur, les quelques gouttes qui tombaient à chaque mouvement sur son beau tapis persan, y laissant des traces indélébiles.

- J'ai longuement hésité entre un beau bleu turquoise et ce vert pomme. Finalement je m'suis dit que le vert pomme ca irait mieux avec ton teint! Regarde moi ca! Tu changes la déco et hop tu verras comme ca s'ra beau! Je t'enverrai Valerie. C'est une shinigami qui tient l'accueil du Quartier Général. Cette fille là, elle a de l'or dans les mains! Elle peut te transformer tout en n'importe quoi pour pas cher tu verras. C'est elle qui a fait toute la déco de mon bureau alors c'est pour te dire! Sûr qu'un jour elle aura son émission d'télé! J'en ai profité pour mettre dans des cartons deux trois bricoles comme ce vieux tableau qui prenait pratiquement tout le pan de ta cheminée ! Du coup, sans ce vieux machin, ça agrandit la pièce! Ah ça, j'ai bien fait de venir te voir!

- Tu as mis mon magnifique Botticelli dans un carton...s'affligea Satan en se trainant jusqu'à son fauteuil pour s'y laisser tomber bruyamment, ce qui en fit trembler les murs et manqué de faire tomber Monsieur Spock de son escabeau. Pourquoi tu es là?

Le vieil homme descendit de son perchoir et alla pour s'asseoir en face de son adversaire de toujours.

- NON! Ne t'assoies pas sur ce fauteuil en tapisserie alors que ton horrible combinaison est pleine de peinture je te prie! Ordonna Satan qui sentait la mauvaise humeur et le mal de crane monter en flèche.

- Ben on s'en fiche puisque Valérie va l'virer!

- Non, elle ne virera rien du tout! TOUT va rester exactement comme ça l'était avant que tu ne viennes foutre ton merdier et je vais faire en sorte que cette pièce ressemble à nouveau à quelque chose de potable !

- Tu as vraiment un sale caractère mon pov vieux. Ca t'va pas de rester dans le noir en permanence! Des vacances au soleil te ferait le plus grand bien! Et puis hé, pas d'problème de coup de soleil avec toi! Comme t'es déjà tout rouge, ca se verrait même pas ah ah ah ah ah!

- Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda à nouveau Satan en se massant les tempes.

- Dans un premier temps, je suis venu pour te remercier d'avoir faire revenir mon cher Michael.

- J'ai payé ma dette envers toi donc.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Ce n'est donc pas un acte de pure bonté de ta part? Ah ah ah. La vie de mon enfant contre la vie de ton enfant. Ahhh c'était il y a plusieurs années maintenant. A croire que tous les chemins finissent un jour par se croiser n'est ce pas.

Le Diable leva un sourcil.

- Quoi tu ne trouves pas ça amusant que Ciel Phantomhive, ce gamin haut comme trois pommes qui va bien t'emmerder à essayer de te contrer dans tes petites ambitions, soit ton ptit fils? S'amusa Monsieur Spock.

_Belial : Bélial apparaît comme une personnification de la Révolte et de ce que le pouvoir considère comme son corollaire, l'Anarchie. Dans la tradition biblique, l'importance de Bélial est telle, qu'on l'assimile parfois à l'Antéchrist ou à la Bête de l'Apocalypse. Dans sa _Pseudomonarchia daemonum_, Jean Wier affirme que Bélial a été créé immédiatement après Lucifer et que c'est lui qui entraîna la plupart des anges dans la Révolte au cotê de Lucifer. Ainsi fut-il l'un des premiers anges à être chassés des divins espaces célestes. On peut dire que Bélial a été élevé à un rang démoniaque au moins égal à celui de Lucifer ou de Satan. Dans une certaine mesure, Bélial peut même être considéré, plus que Satan, comme le véritable adversaire de Dieu. Si l'aspect intérieur de Bélial est, bien évidemment, supposé hideux, il se présente généralement sous un aspect avenant, séduisant et empreint de dignité. Sa voix, dit-on, est suave et plaisante, mais également hypnotique. Bélial est parfois représenté conduisant un char de feu._

_Asmodée a été chassé du corps de Sara par Saint Raphaël. Traduit en latin par Asmodeus, sa __signification est « Le souffle ardent de Dieu ». Asmodée était dans le ciel un chérubin avant que par admiration, il ne décide de suivre Lucifer dans sa révolte contre Dieu. Il est aujourd'hui l'esprit impur qui préside à tous les péchés de luxure. ___Surintendant des Enfers et des maisons de jeu, ____Asmodée sème dissipation et terreur. ____Se montrant sur un dragon, il porte à la main un étendard et ____une lance.__

__Astaroth : g___rand duc très puissant aux enfers. Il a la figure d'un ange fort laid, et se montre chevauchant sur un dragon infernal il tient à la main droite une vipère._

_B__elzébuth :__ Prince des démons selon les écritures le premier en pouvoir et en crime après Satan chef suprême de l'empire infernal. Son nom signifie seigneur des mouches.  
>Quand il est en colère, il vomit des flammes et hurle comme un loup, enfin<em>_ Astaroth apparaît à ses cotés, sous la forme d'un âne._

_Mephistophélès :__Démon de FAUST on le reconnaît à sa froide méchanceté, à ce rire amer qui insulte aux larmes, à la joie féroce que lui cause l'aspect des douleurs. Il est après SATAN, le plus redoutable meneur des enfers._

_Caym : G__rand __président aux enfers il se montre sous la forme d'un merle, lorsqu'il paraît sous __forme humaine il répand du brasier ar__dent, il porte à la main un sabre effilé. Il cause le désespoir. _

_Gomory :__Fort et puissant__ duc des enfers __il apparaît sous la forme d'une femme, une couronne__ ducale sur la tête, et monté sur un chameau __il répond sur le présent, le passé et l'avenir._

_Hecate :__Diablesse qui préside aux rues et aux carrefours. Elle est chargée aux enfers de la police des chemins et de la voie publique.  
>Elle a trois visages : le droit de cheval, le gauche de chien, le mitoyen de femme. Sa présence fait trembler la terre et éclater les feux.<em>

_Forcas : __Chevalier, grand président des enfers il apparaît sous la forme d'un homme vigoureux, avec une longue barbe et des cheveux blancs il est monté sur un grand cheval et tient un dard aigu. Il enseigne la logique, l'esthétique, la chiromancie, la pyromancie et la rhétorique._

Léonard :_ Démon du premier ordre, grand maître des sabbats, chef des démons subalternes, inspecteur général de la sorcellerie, de la magie noire et des sorciers.  
><em>_On l'appelle souvent le grand nègre. Il préside aux sabbats sous la forme d'un bouc de haute taille __il a trois cornes sur la tête, deux oreilles de renard, les cheveux hérissés, les yeux ronds, enflammés et fort ouvert, une barbe de chèvre.  
>Les sorciers l'adorent en baisant ce visage une chandelle verte à la main. Il est taciturne et mélancolique.<em>

_Abigor :__Démon supérieur commandant soixante légions infernales, il apparaît en beau cavalier, __portant lance__ et sceptre il connaît l'avenir__ et tous les secr__ets de la guerre__ et enseigne aux chefs les moyens de se faire aimer__ des soldats._


	64. Chapter 64

_**Etoile** : Ah mais j'espère bien ne pas être la seule à faire des recherches sinon ca ne serait pas drole! Quant à l'organisation des Enfers je me suis basée sur certains écrits et j'ai fait un meedle de tout. En fait j'ai fait un petit clin d'oeil ou du moins un parallélisme avec les 12 apôtres. Là ils sont 11 démons mais Lucifer aurait dû être là donc ca fait 12. Qui est Judas dans tout ca? Ceci est important pour la suite xd. Lucifer est la tentation. En tentant il met à l'épreuve et nous confrontent à notre liberté de choix. C'est un peu notre coach mdr. Oui je sais dit comme ça, ben ça fait peur. Mais finalement n'est ce pas ce qu'il fait avec Michael? Donc tu sentais venir la condition de Ciel? Bravo! Moi même je n'en avais aucune idée avant d'écrire la toute fin de mon chapitre mdr. Consoler Michael? Attention on dirait bien que toi aussi tu es soumise à la tentation PTDR. Mais quelle douce tentation n'est ce pas?_

_**Poussin Noir : **bien évidemment tu te doutes bien que si Lucifer se donne autant de mal ce n'est pas pour rien. Il s'en veut d'avoir douté de Dieu alors que Michael, lui, est toujours resté humble. Malgré ce qu'il ressent pour Michael, il a toujours au fonds de lui cette jalousie vis à vis de son ancien ami. Il n'a pas accepté que Michael soit meilleur que lui. Alors oui le faire chuter serait jouissif pour lui. Moi ? Vouloir prendre ma revanche sur Michael? (Mode Lulu-ange). Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais une telle chose! Après tout il n'est question que d'une pauvre bete sans défense, en voix de disparition, qui s'est vilainement faite piétinner par un ange aveuglé par sa colère! Et qu'avait-elle fait cette misérable créature mal-aimée, à tord, par tous? Elle voulait seulement un peu plus de liberté, voler de ses propres ailes! Son orgueuil est à mettre sur le compte d'un emportement propre à sa race et sur le compte de son caractère passionné! ENFIN BREF. Tu te fais des idées! Concernant le parallèlisme entre le parcours du Lulu et les étapes du deuil, je ne l'avais meme pas fait expres dis donc! Labsus révélateur? PAUVRE LULU ! Je sais bien que tu n'as pas trop envie de le plaindre en ce moment (d'ailleurs tiens tu l'a claqué avec toi dans ton pseudo 0-0), mais fais un effort tout de même! Ce n'est pas trop demandé d'avoir un peu de compassion de la part de l'admiratrice d'un tueur de dragons! Il est étonnant de voir que beaucoup plaignent Satan. MDR. J'aimerais bien avoir un Monsieur Spock dans mon bureau moi... m'ennuierais moins... dead. COMMENT CA QUI AVANCE "POUR UNE FOIS"? Tu veux que je te laisse mon démon encore un peu?_

_**Celeste 31** : c'est bien le pire avec Lucifer. C'est que ce qu'il dit est vrai. C'est bien pour ca qu'il a des adeptes... Mais le soucis c'est qu'il a fait de demi vérités sa doctrine. Oui il est franc mais toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire xd. Oui Michael s'est en effet posé beaucoup de questions quant à la créature de Dieu à savoir le premier homme, Adam. Il se demandait si il devait ou non se prosterner devant et si cette créature était l'égal des anges. Il a finalement décidé de s'en remettre à la décision de Dieu. Il a été plus sage que le Lulu sur ce coup là, qui a préféré n'en faire qu'à sa tête et a choisi la liberté de choix plutot que l'obeissance aveugle. Avait-il tord, avait-il raison? Humm concernant le mot "adorable", disons que Lucifer a un physique qui ne colle pas avec ce qu'il est au fond de lui. C'est un ange. Et il a gardé cette apparence. Une apparence gracile, fragile, androgyne. Alors oui mdr, même si c'est choquant dans son cas, il reste "adorable". Je suis contente que tu ais souligné ce point là. J'avais fait expres de coller ce mot là hehe. Tu plains le Diable? Attends donc de voir ce qu'il mijote! xd. N'oublie pas que c'est un manipulateur, et surtout qu'il n'est que vice et méchanceté. Mais ma présentation de lui est aussi là pour tromper. Oui cest vrai ptdr, que la pauvre Valérie est souvent mise à l'epreuve avec les décos loufoques du bureau de Spock. Bien vu! Dans ma description de Satan, il est dit qu'il est une véritable montagne et que chacun de ses pas produit une vibration. Alors imagine s'il se laisse tomber de tout son poids dans un fauteuil! xd. Oui j'ai hésité à le faire tomber de son escabeau ce brave Spock! mdr. Quant à l'énigmatique phrase de Gary, tu auras la réponse tkt!_

_**Yuuki-Miisakii** : ah ben si je me rends compte! Je m'inquiete meme mdr. Bien sur que ce que dit Lucifer tient la route. C'est bien ça qui trouble autant nos esprits. Car quand on y réfléchit bien, et tu le dis trés bien, qu'a t-il fait? Il n'a pas voulu se prosterner devant Adam car pour lui les hommes étaient des créatures imparfaites qui n'égalaient pas les anges. Il ne voulait pas des hommes sur la Terre et encore moins devoir les considérer comme égaux ou supérieurs aux anges. Il a contré Dieu. Il a cru que Dieu avait tord et lui raison. Il a décidé de penser par lui-même et non plus de penser à travers Dieu. Il a décidé d'agir librement. Par orgueil en effet, il a cru que, comme il n'avait plus besoin de Dieu, il pouvait le virer de son trône. Oui Michael lui-même n'était pas forcément d'accord avec l'idée de Dieu d'obliger ses anges à s'agenouiller devant Adam. Mais il est resté humble. Il a obéi. Certains disent que Lucifer a été le seul à penser par lui-même et à avoir eu le courage de ses opinions, tout en sachant ce qu'il risquait. Mais ce qu'il faut comprendre cest que Dieu ne lui reproche pas d'avoir eu ses propres idées et de les défendre, mais de s'être cru supérieur à lui et de vouloir devenir un Dieu. Oui Valerie c'est bien la meme que dans l'emission xd. Concernant les relations entre Satan et Lucifer, je developperai tout ça dans un autrre chapitre hehe. Tout va s'éclairer! Je vois que tu défends Lucifer coute que coute! Tu sais qu'il doit t'adorer, bien qu'il ne soit pas censé aimer les humains? xd. Je vois que tu aurais aimé être à la place de Michael? Eh bien j'en connais 2 qui auraient aimé être à la place du Lulu mdr._

_**Toroko Sama : **c'est vrai ce que tu dis, mais je suis bien loin d'avoir tout développé. Si tu es confrontée à un démon un jour tu sauras quoi faire mdr. Bien sûr que le Lulu se sert de son statut d'handicapé. Il n'a aucun culot et tous les pretextes sont bons pour faire culpabiliser Michael xd. Tu as tout à fait raison, ce cercle des démons ressemble à une réunion mafieuse. Mais n'est ce pas la meme organisation et la meme façon d'agir? Style "tu me genes ben je te fais disparaître". Concernant le vert pomme, je suis bien d'accord, c'est une épouvantable couleur. Monsieur Spock ne l'a pas choisie au hasard xd. Il savait trés bien que Satan allait gueuler. Il l'a fait pour ça meme hehe. Tu te poses de bonnes questions dont tu auras les réponses prochainement!_

_**Bissenshi** : c'est en effet une question interessante la place de Sebastian. Je réserve cela pour plus tard Heye hey!_

_**GreatLunatic** : Oh je ne sais malheureusement pas tout, surtout que je n'ai pas été au cathéchisme... Mais j'avoue en savoir plus sur les démons que sur les anges... en fait j'en sais surtout sur Lucifer et Michael xd. J'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_**Marechal-Rattus** : tres bonne question que tu poses là : mais que fout donc Monsieur Spock chez Satan? mdr. Tu auras bientot la réponse! "pauvre Satan". Le pire c'est qu'en effet on a une forte envie de plaindre le Diable. 0-0. Ca fait presque peur tout ça! XD. Alors je pense bien évidemment comme toi concernant le tableau. Botticelli étant mon peintre favori...Merci pour Michael._

_**Cullen-michaelis-shadows** : oui mdr c'est en effet un joli surnom et tu sais quoi? Ben je suis certaine qu'il adorerait MDR. J'avais envie de mettre une dose d'humour supplémentaire avec Valerie au milieu de tout ça xd. Du coup tout le monde a reconnu lol. Tu souhaites la mise à mort du Lulu? Et son remplacement par Druit de surcroit? Tu les compares donc tous les deux ? Lucifer va te maudire fais gaffe xd._

_**Mistress Diablo** : et si je te disais que c'est encore plus compliqué que ca? Tu vas me maudire? xd. Oui Ciel est le petit fils de Satan mais tu te doutes bien qu'il y a une explication à tout ca. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue!_

_**Groumde:** tu commences à me connaitre avec mes rebondissements en fin de chapitre mdr. Et dire que je ne savais meme pas avant d'avoir terminé le chapitre en question xd. Oui en effet, ca pourrait résoudre bien des choses!_

_**MissSpocky** : ne sous-estime pas ma mémoire "patissière?" tu en patirais. Oui en effet ce chapitre est long, je me félicite moi-même d'ailleurs. Est-ce que ca va durer par contre? Telle est la question xd. Alors oui je me doute bien de la question que Michael soulève par ses mots (il aime bien les énigmes lui aussi xd). Le gros soucis avec Lucifer c'est qu'on ne sait jamais lorsqu'il ment ou pas. C'est pour ça qu'il est si agaçant. N'oublie pas que ce sont ses souvenirs et que comme nous tous, il a perçu les choses à sa manière. Cependant cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. hehe. Il faut donc en prendre et en laisser. Le fait que Ciel soit le petit fils du Diable va engendrer de nombreuses choses et apporter des réponses. Mais seront-elles celles que tu attends? va savoir XD._

**«****Le Mal est une force qui est née d'elle-même, spontanée comme certains maux **

**qui s'attaquent aux corps les plus sains »***

- Dieu a précipité hors du Paradis, le Maudit qui avait couvé le Mal qui avait souillé le Paradis. Mais il est resté l'éternel incubateur du Mal et, ne pouvant plus souiller le Paradis, il a souillé la Terre et toute chose, tout être qui s'approcha trop près de lui. »* Voilà, dit Gabriel, voilà celui qui se tient à tes côtés en ce moment même. Celui qui te dupe de par son apparente délicatesse. Celui dont tu as soigné les blessures infligées par nous sur ordre du Très Haut. Ne te souviens-tu pas de sa trahison?

La voix claire de Gabriel sonnait comme une clochette et sa petite taille faisait de lui un être à l'apparence fragile. Mais malgré son physique d'éternel adolescent, aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés et aux yeux couleur ciel, il ne mâchait pas ses mots. A ses côtés, le physique athlétique et basané de Raphaël dont les yeux verts étincelaient, tranchait assurément.

- Ce rappel est inutile Gabriel. Je me souviens de chaque chose. Répondit doucement Michael. Je n'ai rien oublié de ce qu'il a fait. Mais un ange peut-il reprocher à un autre de faire preuve de compassion et de pitié, même envers la plus terrible créature? Tendre une main secourable à son ennemi est le premier pas vers la sagesse. Toutefois, que Raphaël et toi ne vous mépreniez pas, je ne prétends nullement être sage. Bien au contraire, c'est avec humilité que j'affronte désormais mes doutes et mes erreurs, sachant que ma condition d'archange ne me rend pas parfait. J'avoue cependant ne pas comprendre la volonté de Dieu, qui semblait vouloir pardonner à Lucifer. Pourquoi souhaiter le détruire aujourd'hui?

- Ce n'est pas aux anges de savoir « pourquoi ». Reprocha Raphaël. Nous nous devons d'avoir foi en notre Tout Puissant. Nous nous devons d'agir selon son bon vouloir sans jamais douter de Lui. Car lui seul détient la Vérité. N'est-ce pas ce que toi -même tu as dit à Lucifer lorsque celui-ci a douté de Dieu et qu'il a refusé de s'agenouiller devant Adam ? N'est-ce pas ce qui a motivé ta décision d'obeir ?

- Éloigne toi de cet impur Michael. Sa présence à tes côtés est une insulte à ta personne! J'ose espérer que tu ne commettras pas l'erreur de te dresser entre lui et nous. Mon âme en serait meurtrie à jamais. Fit tristement Gabriel.

Michael se trouvait face à un dilemme. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'opposer à ses amis et encore moins de les combattre et il lui était impensable de contrevenir aux ordres de Dieu. Devenir un traitre à la cause pour protéger ce Maudit? Mais pouvait-il pour autant voir Lucifer se faire tuer sous ses yeux sans bouger le petit doigt? Ne se verrait-il pas ensuite comme un lâche? L'ange déchu avait essayé, pour une raison encore obscure, de le ramener à la vie. Et malgré tout le dégout que le moyen utilisé par l'argenté lui avait inspiré, Michael ne pouvait nier le fait que l'autre avait tenté de le sauver.

- Tsss. Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop mon Ange. Lui susurra une voix suave et moqueuse à son oreille. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un imbécile, mais cela n'a jamais été plus vrai qu'en cet instant.

Saint Michel allait protester vivement quand il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans son estomac. Il fut ensuite projeté violemment le long du mur, les os de son dos s'y brisant. Et avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il n'eut que le temps de voir le visage insolent de l'ange déchu qui lui souriait.

- Michael n'a jamais été doué pour faire le bon choix. S'amusa Lucifer en haussant les épaules. Je l'ai toujours dit. Alors vous deux, vous souhaitez vous battre? Pensez vous que cette chambre minuscule soit le meilleur endroit pour le faire messieurs?

- Ce n'est en effet nullement l'endroit! Accusa sèchement une voix derrière les deux archanges.

Gabriel et Raphaël se retournèrent et virent Sébastian dans encadrement de la porte, qui, les mains sur les hanches, les jaugeaient, les sourcils froncés. Michaelis visa le corps de son double avachi le long du mur et il sentit la colère l'envahir.

- Mais que faites vous donc tous ici? Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir entendu mon maître vous inviter en sa demeure! Et qu'avez vous fait à Michael?!

- Nous n'avons pas à nous justifier devant un diable! Répondit Gabriel de façon très hautaine.

- Nous sommes ici pour détruire Lucifer sur ordres de Dieu. Fit Raphaël avec plus de gentillesse. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a frappé Michael.

Avec un air d'incompréhension, Sébastian interrogea Lucifer qui pour toute réponse lui sourit vilainement. Le diable soupira et se dit finalement que ces batailles d'archanges ne concernait pas son maître et par conséquent ne le concernait pas non plus.

- Bien. Je vais vous demander de quitter les lieux et d'aller vous quereller ailleurs. Votre présence ici n'est pas requise et vous risquez d'indisposer le sommeil léger de mon jeune maître. Etant donné que jusqu'à nouvel ordre Michael fait aussi parti du personnel de cette maison, lui seul est autorisé à rester ici. Il est bien évidemment inutile de préciser qu'en tant que majordome de cette maison je dois veiller au bien être de son personnel et je ne souffrirai pas qu'il lui soit fait le moindre mal. Je vous demande de ne pas sortir par les fenêtres car j'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir en repeindre les chambranles. Aussi je vous saurais gré d'emprunter la porte de service. Mon maître est couché aussi votre présence passera inaperçue. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

- Aurais-tu l'impudence de nous menacer démon?! fit Gabriel avec colère en pointant Sébastian du doigt.

Toutefois Raphaël posa sur l'épaule de son cadet une main apaisante, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était finalement pas l'endroit ni le moment de combattre Lucifer. Raphaël et Gabriel passèrent donc devant Sébastian pour sortir de la pièce; le plus jeune ne manquant pas de lui lancer un regard noir.

Lucifer, pour sa part, ne se débarrassant pas de son sourire, restait les bras croisés face au démon.

- Tu n'as rien à faire là. Je vais te demander de partir aussi. Dit simplement Sébastian.

- Tu oserais me virer alors que moi je t'ai accueilli en Enfer ? Voilà donc toute la reconnaissance dont tu es capable?

- Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai un maître qui ne te porte pas dans son cœur. Je doute que tu sois le bienvenu dans sa maison.

L'argenté soupira. Il porta son regard sur Michael toujours inerte.

- Quel dormiole celui ci. Ricana t-il. Je voulais lui éviter de faire un choix douloureux, même si je pense qu'il ne m'aurait pas choisi.

Il sortit donc à son tour de la pièce, non sans mauvaise grâce, Sébastian à sa suite. Mais ils stoppèrent net lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au grand salon.

Le démon vit Ciel de fort mauvais humeur qui faisait face aux deux archanges. Le prince Soma et Agni se trouvaient à ses cotés ainsi que Bard, Finny et May Linn. Bref toutes les personnes présentes dans le manoir étaient réveillées.

- Comme sortie discrète on faisait mieux...pensa Sébastian en se massant les tempes.

L'air aimable d'un Ciel en robe de chambre donnait envie au diable d'échanger sa place avec son double. Il se lamenta intérieurement quelques secondes et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, quand soudain une lumière éblouissante semblable à celle d'un feu de Bengale d'une blancheur nacrée se mit à envahir l'espace. Lucifer dont la périphérie devint phosphorescente, se trouva soudainement vêtu d'une longue tunique blanche bordée d'un ruban rouge, qui tombait jusque sur ses pieds et d'une toge couleur safran brochée d'or. Ses trois paires d'ailes noires formaient autour de lui un halo duveteux.

Avec la légèreté d'un oiseau, il marcha jusqu'au corps inerte de Michael resté dans la chambre et le souleva avec son seul bras valide, pour le placer par dessus son épaule.

- Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, et même si cela vous ennuie je m'en moque, je prends mon lot de consolation. Et surtout, je ne voudrais pas que vos piailleries lui farcissent le crane d'idioties, alors qu'il semble enfin devenir «raisonnable ». Ironisa l'argenté.

Puis, dans une explosion de verre la grande rosace en vitrail du grand salon explosa en une myriade de perles étincelantes, laissant par ce fait une ouverture au plafond. Le ciel remplit d'étoiles était alors visible et l'air frais s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Lucifer s'envola alors vers cette ouverture, emportant l'ange Michael avec lui. Gabriel et Raphaël allaient le poursuivre quand un éclair puissant zébra le ciel et fit trembler les murs de la demeure Phantomhive.

Le Maudit plana d'abord à l'horizontal, puis vola, tournoyant, descendant, remontant, s'efforçant en vain de s'envoler par l'orifice avec de violents et bruyants battements d'ailes. Ensuite, il descendit, paraissant lutter contre la loi de la pesanteur. Arrivé au sol, il lâcha Michael et le posa délicatement sur le dallage et dans un gémissement, il se recroquevilla. Il disparut ensuite dans un gros globe de fumée très épaisse, fort noire tout d'abord d'où sortaient des petites gerbes de feu; La fumée devint ensuite grise, puis blanche. Et il disparut ainsi sous l'aspect d'une boule vaporeuse.

En respirant cette fumée, essence même de l'ange déchu, tous les humains de l'assistance furent agités de spasmes et de nausée. Et Ciel ressentit alors une sorte de tristesse l'envahir, d'ennui de vivre, de sensation de vide, qui lui suggérèrent des idées de suicide.

* l'Evangile.


	65. Chapter 65

_**- Poussin noir : **finir le bain du Micky et du Lulu. Hum si je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agit j'aurais (tu t'en doutes bien) gueuler! Michael tu peux bien sûr, mais Lucifer est à (avec) moi. Même si j'avoue que je préférerai lui frotter le dos plutot qu'il s'occupe de moi comme il le fait hein (qu'il me colle au cul?) o-o ! ENFIN BREF. Oui oui le Lulu a frappé le Micky, mais tu protesterais bien davantage s'il l'avait b... RE ENFIN BREF! Oui j'ai pensé au regard glacial pour Gabriel. Mais je me suis souvenue que les anges comme les démons ont les pupilles qui deviennent toutes noires lorsqu'ils sont en colère. D'où le regard noir xd. Oui je me suis imaginée la scene avec Lucifer scintillant parmis cette miriade d'étoiles ahhhhhhh. NAN le Lulu c'est pas le poussin noir qui a grandit! Tu veux donc être le Lulu? O-O O-O DEAD. Tu bois quand je suis pas là? Tu fumes peut etre? C'est beau les amis! Tu veux qu'il revienne chez toi te faire chier parce qu'il va être énervé que tu te prennes pour lui?_

_mot spécial à "Horreur" : t'avais qu'à pas tout bouffer! Et n'accuse pas ton chat!_

_**- Miss Spocky : **relis bien la phrase que je cite souvent (je dis : la lumière ne peut briller qu'en présence des ténèbres et vice versa!) Alors rassure toi! Je n'ai absolument pas pensé à toi en créant Gabriel. En fait je suis assez surprise que tu l'es prise comme ton alter ego 0-0. C'est vrai que des questions et des doutes surtout nait la rebellion. C'est d'ailleurs parce que Lucifer voulait avoir le libre arbitre et penser par lui-même et non à travers Dieu qu'il a fait un plongeon mémorable xd. Ohh le mystère du petit blond... je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y en ait un mdr. C'est un ange donc il n'aime pas les démons, encore moins Lucifer à qui il en veut d'avoir trahi Dieu et tous les anges. Il est normal qu'il s'emporte. Je l'ai voulu plus sanguin que Raphael pour montrer que même les anges pouvaient avoir des personnalités différentes. Lucifer est complexe. Le réduire à une rôle de gentil ou de méchant ce serait lui faire affront et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire affront il m'emmerde bien assez comme ça! J'ai écris le suicide du Lulu? Tu veux ma mort?_

_- **Celeste31 : **Je pense qu'avec Satan on serait toutes les deux à tomber vu mon gabarit mdr. Ahh oui notre Seby reste toujours trés zen. Me demande comment il fait d'ailleurs vu les énergumènes qu'il doit supporter. Il ne perd toutefois pas le nord en __demandant à tout le monde de ne plus passer par les fenêtres. Oui en effet, Seby peut dire merci au Lulu qui UNE FOIS DE PLUS, a collé un merdier pas possible. Eh bien ils sont tous levés parce que les anges font un boucan d'enfer mdr. C'est vrai que Raphael s'en veut encore pour ce qui s'est passé xd. Quant à Gabriel c'est vrai qu'il paraît agressif mais il n'est nul part dit qu'il a un caractère posé. C'est le messager de Dieu, l'annonciateur. La main gauche de Dieu. Son nom veut dire "La force de Dieu". Je l'ai voulu un peu comme Hermes. Alors "dormiole" c'est de l'argot et cela signifie roupiller. Quant à la péripherie, c'est la circonférence. Je crois que ce pauvre Ciel en a vu d'autres tu sais mdr. Quant à ses domestiques, je me suis toujours étonnée de les voir agir comme si de rien était face à tout ce qui se passe dans le manoir xd. _

_**- Etoile : **en effet je n'ai pas choisi ce nombre par hasard et quant au Judas de cette assemblée, je compte sur toi pour reussir à trouver qui c'est! En règle générale rien ne t'échappe! xd. Je crois que le manoir Phantomhive attire tout et n'importe quoi mdr. Ciel ne sera jamais tranquille j'en ai bien peur! Cest certain que Ciel n'est pas content que son manoir serve de reunion de famille à tout le monde et encore moins que ses pseudo invités se permettent de tout bouziller. Mais il sait que Sebastian remettra tout en ordre! XD. Quant à Lucifer il se moque royalement de ne pas agir comme il faut. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et crois moi c'est peu dire...Décidement ce cher Michael a de vraies fans prêtes à venir le soigner! Lucifer va etre jaloux de vous. Attention à vous, il est vraiment pénible si il s'y met. XD. Gabriel est le messager de Dieu en réalité. Son nom signifiant Dieu est ma force ou la force de Dieu. Dans la bible il apparaît sous la forme d'un homme robuste. Mais j'ai préféré trancher complètement entre son physique et son caractère. J'ai hate de lire ton histoire! Je suis sure que je vais apprendre plein de trucs! ^^. Il reste en effet plein de questions sans réponse, mais le chapitre qui suit va en apporter un certain nombre!_

_**- Coccinelle : **Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_**- Marechal rattus : **c'est vrai que ce pauvre Michael s'en prend plein la tête en ce moment. Oui tout le beau monde est dans le manoir! Manque plus que Satan et le Père Spock! mdr._

_**- Yuukii Miisakii : **je vois que tu commences trés fort mdr. Tuer Gabriel et Raphael c'est pas trés gentil ca! Mais de toi plus rien ne m'étonne, tu es définitivement passée du coté obscur! En effet Lucifer a frappé Michael pour lui éviter d'avoir à choisir entre lui et ses amis et donc de se fourvoyer. Oui c'est tout à fait la tenue d'ange qu'il portait au Paradis. Je l'ai lu dans un des nombreux écrits sur Lucifer. Il y est décrit son apparition et sa tenue. Ainsi ce n'est pas une invention mais sa vraie tenue. Il est vrai que l'amour est un sentiment qui en entraine d'autres qui ne sont pas forcément beau. Mais ces autres sentiments naissent lorsque l'amour n'est pas véritable. Car l'amour véritable est basé sur la confiance et le respect de l'autre. Seulement les humains sont ainsi. Alors l'amour et la haine se combinent et peut pousser aux extrêmes. C'est pourquoi, comme le disent les Anges, seul l'Amour de Dieu est infini et pur._

_**- Groumde : **Tu as raison! Je me suis dit que l'histoire des chambranles (qui est totalement incongrue à cet instant) serait tellement décallée et tellement "Sébastianesque" que il ferait redescendre le côté dramatique d'un coup xd. Je suis contente que cela ait eu l'effet escompté!_

_**- Toroko sama : **je vois que vous êtes nombreuses à vouloir la mort de Raphael mdr. Pauvre Raphael tout de même. Quand on y réfléchis bien, il n'a rien fait de mal volontairement. Bon dire que Lucifer est gentil c'est euh... ben il serait content c'est certain mais je suis pas sure que ce soit le cas réellement mdr. Mais tu as raison lorsque tu dis que c'est de l'amour. Cela s'en rapproche grandement en tous cas! Je vois que les robes de chambre te font beaucoup d'effet. MDR. Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé en te lisant? Ben qu'il faudrait pas (pour pas que tu fantasmes trop hein) que tu rentres dans un magasin de lingerie XD._

_**- Mangakadu14 : **j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances! Oui Sebastian, en bon majordome, pense avant tout à la tenue du manoir xd. C'est qu'il faut pas le faire chier hein! Ciel s'en charge bien assez comme ça mdr. Toutes les réponses à tes questions vont venir ne t'inquiète pas!_

_**- Mistress Diablo : **c'est vrai que pour le moment cela peut être agaçant car beaucoup de questions sont posées. Et oui comme tu le soulignes c'est un cercle vicieux car en effet, tout va se rejoindre. Alors toutes les réponses arriveront et apparaîtront comme une évidence. Et lorsque vous aurez toutes les réponses alors cette histoire sera terminée..._

_**- Ada Diana : **j'aime beaucoup cette musique! C'est bien vrai qu'elle aurait été parfaite pour cette fin de chapitre! Oui Ciel et Sébastian vont revenir sur le devant de la scene! _

_**- MissAlissak : **contente de te retrouver et de savoir que tu n'es pas "mourru" mdr__. Oui c'est vrai qu'on se demande ce que Agni et Seby donneraient en tant qu'amis. Hum boire comme un trou et fumer du shit. Suis pas certaine que ca ferait de l'effet à Sebastian tout ca! XD. Et je suis pas certaine qu'être amis ça veuille dire boire et fumer XD. _

_**« HISTOIRES DE FAMILLE**___**»**__

- Pourquoi me parler de Ciel maintenant?

- Pourquoi pas?

- Tenter de jouer au plus fin avec moi n'est pas la meilleure tactique pour obtenir des réponses Gary. Dit calmement Satan.

Monsieur Spock prit un air amusé.

- Ahhh Claudia Phantomhive et ses p'tites messes noires... Dit Dieu en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Elle s'était faite une petite gloire dans le monde des ombres.

- En effet. Et je dirais que c'est en grande partie grâce à elle si les Phantomhive sont devenus une des familles les plus influentes d'Angleterre. Elle n'était pas seulement belle et intelligente, elle était aussi ambitieuse. La richesse ne lui suffisait pas, c'était le pouvoir qu'elle convoitait. Elle avait appris la magie noire dans ce but et savait la pratiquer formidablement bien. J'ai eu vent de l'existence de cette femme par l'intermédiaire d'un de mes démons. Elle l'avait invoqué pour tuer un de ses rivals. Il avait été tellement subjugué par elle qu'il était venu s'en extasier devant moi. Je m'y suis donc interessé. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle pratiquait des sacrifices de bébés en mon nom, pour m'invoquer. Et puis un jour elle m'a appelé pour copuler avec moi. J'en ai profité pour implanter en elle ma progéniture. Il me fallait justement un ventre de femme pour mes projets. Elle est tombée à point nommé.

- Quand elle t'a vu, elle n'a pas pris les jambes à son cou? Ah ah.

- Je sais que je suis affreux. Inutile d'en rajouter veux-tu.

- Ce n'est pas tant ton corps qui l'est. Toute ta monstruosité est dans ton expression cher Satan.

- Oui oui j'avoue que je suis impressionnant lorsque l'envie m'en prend. Pourquoi avoir sauvé mon fils Vincent ?

Monsieur Spock sourit et alluma un cigare sous l'œil méfiant de Satan qui par prudence se précipita pour aller chercher un cendrier qu'il lui tendit. Le Diable tenait à son tapis persan et celui-ci avait assez souffert à son goût.

- Lorsque ta chère Claudia est tombée entre les mains des «Purificateurs » et qu'ils l'ont éventrée, quand ils ont laissé son enfant qu'ils considéraient comme impur pour mort, je savais que Moi seul avait le pouvoir de le soigner. Toi, tu n'as que le pouvoir de détruire. Chaque fois qu'un enfant meurt, je l'accueille avec amour dans les Cieux. Mais là...cela aurait été différent. Puisqu'il était ton enfant, je l'aurais condamné à l'Enfer si je l'avais laissé mourir Pourtant j'ai bien pensé le laisser mourir tu sais... Je ne voulais pas de l'enfant de Satan au Paradis. Et cette pensée m'a fait peur. J'ai senti alors combien il était facile de laisser le mal s'incruster dans nos cœurs. Je l'ai donc sauvé. Et j'ai bien fait, car ton fils est finalement devenu un de mes enfants ailés.

- Vincent s'est repenti pour ses péchés et a imploré ton pardon juste avant de mourir. Il est monté au Ciel. Certes, je l'ai perdu. J'ai perdu. Mais Ciel n'aura pas d'ailes. Michaelis y veillera et moi aussi. Et cette fois, je serais vainqueur.

- Une question me taraude depuis longtemps.

- Laquelle?

- Eh bien...je voulais savoir si tu étais pour quelque chose dans la tuerie qui a eu lieu au manoir Phantomhive.

- « Laisser l'homme faire ses propres choix, car c'est cette possibilité de faire des choix qui fait de l'homme ce qu'il est. Ne pas intervenir dans le destin des hommes car nous ne sommes toi et moi que des spectateurs. » Foutaises que tes propres mots que je cite!

Le vieil homme écrasa son cigare sur le bras du fauteuil en tapisserie précieuse du Roi des Enfers qui sursauta et senti la colère monter en lui devant un comportement aussi irrespectueux. Mais le Diable se ravisa. Sans aucun doute, Dieu voulait le faire sortir de ses gonds et Satan ne voulait pas lui en donner la satisfaction. Il resterait calme même si une envie soudaine de lui cracher des jets d'acide au visage se faisait pressante.

- Donc tu n'es pas étranger à tout ça...

- Avant même sa naissance, j'ai senti que Ciel, contrairement à son père, avait un grand potentiel et qu'il pourrait faire de grandes choses. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir entière confiance ici figure toi ! Tout seul, moi j'y arrive plus! Je ne glande pas rien de mes journées contrairement à toi et aujourd'hui encore moins que d'habitude! A croire que Saint Pierre ne veut plus faire entrer personne au Paradis puisqu'il les refoule tous ici ! Et moi je commence à en avoir marre! J'ai dû embaucher du personnel ! Je dépense un fric fou en salaires et je suis toujours en sous effectif et comme si c'était pas suffisant Lucifer m'a flingué un de mes démons les plus travailleurs pour ressusciter Michael !

- Oh hé là ca va bien hein! Tu crois que je suis mieux lotis avec les shinigamis ? Et ce chieur m'a aussi flingué Undertaker je te signale ! rouspeta le vieillard.

- Hum. Bref, j'ai envoyé Sébastian à Rachel et cette rencontre a été plus que satisfaisante puisque le double de ton cher Michael est tombé sous le charme de l'enfant qu'elle portait. J'ai attendu patiemment pendant dix ans. Dix ans pendant lesquelles j'ai vu cet enfant croire en toi si fort. C'était écoeurant ! Il allait même au cathéchisme. C'est pour te dire! Je crois que je vomissais à chaque fois qu'il y allait! Pour un peu ses parents l'auraient collé enfant de choeur ! Or dix ans, c'était l'âge fatidique. J'ai sacrifié mon bon à rien de fils en le laissant se faire zigouiller pour m'assurer que mon cher petit fils me reviendrait. Tout ce mal était nécessaire. Crois-tu que Sébastian se trouvait par hasard dans cette cave ce jour là? Je l'ai envoyé là bas pour s'assurer que Ciel allait te renier comme il faut et pour toujours ! Ah on peut dire que tes « adorateurs » ont fait du bon travail! Finalement ces extrémistes qui pensent agir en ton nom auront travaillé pour le Diable. Ils l'ont même marqué de mon sceau ces imbéciles ah ah. Et Toi, comme à ton habitude, tu as contemplé les choses de ton nuage et tu n'as rien fait. Tu as préféré parier sur l'attachement excessif que Sébastian portait à cet enfant. Finalement ton inaction aura servi ma cause. Et maintenant mon petit fils a pactisé avec un démon. Il aime un démon et est aimé de lui. Il est parfait.

- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Ciel est un garçon surprenant. Et tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a renié que je peux pas lui pardonner.

- Ah ah. Ah oui la clémence, la miséricorde dont tu fais preuve pour les âmes repentantes! Si tu pouvais avoir autant d'indulgence envers tes anges... je n'aurais pas cet empêcheur de tourner en rond de Lucifer dans les pattes en permanence!

- Oh mais je pense que je suis clément avec cet oiseau là!

- Il est à moi maintenant.

- Tiens tiens. Voilà une réaction bien étrange de ta part mon cher Satan. Tu veux garder Lucifer auprès de toi maintenant? Mais tu sais bien ce qu'il en est le concernant.

- Fiche moi la paix. On va pas encore se disputer sur ce sujet là. Tiens d'ailleurs où il est?

- Il a disparut dans une boule de fumée. C'était trés joli. Je ne lui connaissais pas de talent de magicien. C'est dommage finalement qu'il ne soit plus au Paradis. Il aurait pu divertir mes invités à mes soirées magie!

- Mmmm. Je vois. Dieu seul sait où il est maintenant!

- Ben même pas en fait. Répondit le vieux avant d'éclater de rire.

-... Revenons à Ciel ça vaudra mieux. Tu devrais te rendre à l'évidence mon cher adversaire, Ciel t'a échappé. Tu as essayé de lui offrir des ailes alors qu'il agonisait dans ton bureau et il a rejeté ta proposition. Tu lui as donné une seconde chance par l'intermédiaire de feu Undertaker et il se conduit exactement de la même façon. Je dirais même plus, grâce à Sébastian, il s'enfonce encore plus dans les abysses. Son âme ne sera pas purifiée. Elle est vouée à l'enfer et sa place est à ma droite et non à la tienne! Il est marqué du sceau de la Bête, de mon sceau.

- Mais tu es au courant que Michaelis veut manger son âme!? Si il la mange, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais la récupérer. Elle vivra dans ce démon pour l'éternité.

Satan se mit à sourire vilainement, découvrant ses deux rangées de dents pointues. Et ses yeux qui se renfoncèrent dans leurs orbites, semblaient soudain bruler d'un feu intense. Le tout donnait à son visage une expression rusée et méchante.

- « L'œil de Jésus est une caresse pour l'âme alors que l'œil de Satan est un double poignard qui perce l'âme et la brule. » Récita Gary.

- Cesse donc tes jérémiades veux-tu et arrête de citer des passages de ce livre que je connais par coeur !* Ricana le cornu. Je ne peux pas atteindre l'âme de Ciel tant qu'il est sous contrat avec Michaelis. Je dois donc attendre qu'il ait accompli sa vengeance et qu'il soit libéré.

- Tu comptes tuer Sébastian lorsque le pacte aura été rempli ?

- Tout de suite les grands mots. Allons allons je suis plus machiavélique que ça. Tuer Michaelis n'est pas la solution. Ciel m'en voudrait pour l'éternité et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu dans les moindres détails.

- Oh mais moi aussi cher ami, moi aussi crois le bien!

- Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir.

Monsieur Spock se leva sans demander quoique ce soit d'autre. Il savait que lorsque Satan prenait ce ton là mieux valait ne pas insister. Sous ses airs aimables et son flegme apparent, il était le Diable. Un être mauvais, cruel, vicieux. De plus il était sur son territoire. Semblant obéir, Gary quitta les enfers.

Le Diable quant à lui soupira de soulagement de voir que son adversaire avait obtempéré aussi facilement. Un combat avec Lui aurait été plus que malvenu en ces temps où mieux valait économiser son énergie. Il regarda avec ennui les « dégâts » que Monsieur Spock avait laissé dans la pièce...et se dit qu'il était définitivement maudit.

Alors qu'il évaluait les travaux à réaliser, son œil fut attiré par un journal qui trônait sur son bureau. Il s'agissait du magasine « Horoscope » qui était très populaire parmi les shinigamis. En règle générale il n'avait que faire des cancans des dieux de la mort mais ses yeux se plissèrent à la vue du gros titre. « Satan au Vatican » était écrit en rouge vif en plein milieu de la couverture.

- Ahhh Monsieur Spock. Je savais bien que mes histoires de famille n'était pas la raison première de votre venue ici. Tu veux me montrer que tu sais déjà tout de mes petits projets? Tu veux me lancer un avertissement? Eh oui, l'Église est désormais sous mon joug. Et partout dans le monde, les pires atrocités seront perpétrées en Ton nom. Ah ah ah ah.

_* la Bible._


	66. Chapter 66

_**MissSpocky** : oui on se demande ce que tu fais devant l'ordi et devant cette fic à 5h du matin! 0-0. Alors attention, Satan est un manipulateur. Et Sebastian est un de ses démons. Ne perd pas ca de vue. Ne pense pas que Sebastian soit idiot. Il sait tout des plans du Diable depuis le départ. Et Satan ne veut pas que son petit fils le déteste. D'ailleurs c'est vrai que Satan est coupable de ne pas avoir sauvé son fils et d'avoir laissé son petit fils se faire torturer pour arriver à ses fins, à savoir lui faire regarder du côté des ténèbres et oublier la lumière. Mais ce n'est pas lui le vrai coupable dans l'histoire. C'est la folie de certains fanatiques qui, au nom de Dieu, sacrifie ce qu'ils pensent être une manifestation du démon. En l'occurence c'est le cas puisque Ciel est le petit fils du Diable. Reste à savoir si ces fous le savaient. Alors Ciel va t-il en vouloir à son grand père ou pas? Telle est la question et je n'ai pas encore décidé de la chose mdr. Et il y a un élément de taille à prendre en compte. Tous mes personnages sont placés de façon bien précise. Aucun n'est là par hasard. Et il y en a deux qui tiennent un grand rôle dans cette histoire et qui risquent bien de chambouler les choses jusqu'à la toute fin !_

_**Etoile : **merci d'avoir trouvé un peu de temps. Concernant Gabriel, il est écrit qu'il est à la fois le messager de dieu, mais aussi l'ange de l'espérance et de Marie et que sa dévotion procure l'amitié du Saint Esprit et l'amour pour Marie**. **Mais je suis toujours bien aise d'en apprendre davantage ! ^^. Concernant le fait que Satan connaisse la Bible par coeur, je me suis dit que finalement le Diable se devait de la connaître car tout ce qui le concerne est également dedans. Il serait stupide d'ignorer son contenu! Après lire la Bible ne fait de nous de parfaits chrétiens que si on loue ce qu'il y est écrit xd. Et puis mieux vaut en connaître autant que son adversaire pour le combattre! Lucifer a toujours été l'élément contestataire. Après tout il est le seul ange à ne pas avoir voulu obeir aux ordres de Dieu; on peut dire qu'il a eut le courage de ses opinions car il a été jusqu'au bout de ses convictions quoiqu'il lui en a couté. Aujourd'hui on dirait qu'il a défendu sa liberté de pensée face à un pouvoir établi. Alors peut etre qu'il ne serait plus le vilain méchant pas beau XD. Les paroles de Monsieur Spock sont souvent farfelues mais comme tu le soulignes souvent, rien de ce qu'il dit n'est dit au hasard hehe. Concernant Ciel tu as raison. Etant humain et donc mortel, sa soif de vivre est forte et pourrait en effet changer le cours des choses ! Je vais te faire une demande (farfelue mdr) : pourrais-je avoir des bisous angéliques et non diaboliques steuplaiiiiit! _

_**Poussin Noir : **je ne pense pas que tu veuilles VRAIMENT que je finisse cette phrase. Ou bien je la finirai chez toi hehe. Histoire que le Lulu t'emmerde encore un tit peu au lieu de me coller le train en permanence... dead. Tu sniffes du Feliway... ben c'est pas étonnant que tu confondes une semaine passée avec une semaine à venir moi jte l'dis! Finalement tu accuses mon pauvre Lulu d'être la cause de tout ce qui t'arrive depuis un moment mais c'est peut etre même pas sa faute! 0-0. Michael est là en effet xd (avoue que tu préférerais qu'il soit pres de toi que chez les Phantomhive hein?). Vilain poussin noir !Ahhh ce fameux magasine Horoscope..c'est vrai que tu as du courir partout pour l'acheter. Mais un machin avec marqué "Satan au vatican", on ne pouvait pas le louper! Dire qu'on a vu ce machin dans la voiture en passant devant un bureau de tabac un samedi soir... MDR. Bien sûr que tout est dit à demi-mots et pourtant si on regarde bien, tout est là. _

_**Celeste31 : **alors je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ceux qui avaient torturaient Ciel l'appelaient "impur". Et aussi pourquoi ils l'avaient marqué du sceau de la "bête" donc de Satan. Je me suis aussi demandé ce que fichait le Seby dans cet cave. C'est bizarre qu'il se soit trouvé là nan? Donc j'ai inventé un scénario hehe. Alors Satan ben... c'est un patron mdr. Toujours à se plaindre du manque de productivité et du sous-effectif, mais mal au poignet quand il s'agit de donner la paie et là ben il se dit au contraire qu'il a beaucoup trop de salariés mdr. "Il aime un démon et est aimé de lui". Voilà une phrase que tu as pointée. Et si je l'ai tournée de cette façon là, ce n'est pas par hasard hehe. Ciel et Sebastian sont des champions des apparences. Aussi bien l'un que l'autre ils portent des masques. Reste à savoir ce qu'il y a en dessous. Mais Dieu et Satan savent des choses que nous ne savons pas encore. "Comme si Ciel allait se oumettre à quelqu'un d'autre que la Reine" Tu ne sais pas si bien dire ! XD. L'humour de Monsieur Spock a déteint sur toi tu dis? 0-0 PENDU._

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **en fait Satan n'est pas responsable à proprement parlé. Ce n'est pas lui qui a dirigé la secte vers les Phantomhive et les membres de cette secte sont des adorateurs de Dieu. Des fanatiques. Mais il est coupable de ne pas être intervenu lorsque Vincent et sa femme se sont fait tuer. Il est coupable d'avoir regardé son propre fils mourir et de s'en réjouir. Après il a regardé les mêmes personnes torturer Ciel jusqu'à ce que celui-ci renie Dieu. Alors il a eut ce qu'il voulait, puisque pour survivre Ciel a pactisé avec Sebastian. Donc Ciel n'a pas besoin de faire tuer Satan par Sebastian pour remplir le contrat XD. Mais tu as raison Ciel et Sebastian ressentent des choses fortes l'un pour l'autre! Quant au Lulu je suis au regret de te dire qu'il n'a pas pu emmener Michael car Dieu l'en a empéché. Il a du le reposer au sol avant de disparaître... (ahhh tu voulais qu'il soit heureux avec son cher Michael hein? Tu sais qu'il doit beaucoup t'aimer? mdr)_

_**Bissenshi : **Monsieur Spock est un malin! Certains disent que le diable est le singe de Dieu. Nous verrons si cela se vérifie ou pas dans cette histoire! Quant à Ciel, c'est un être tellement surprenant... donc tous les scenarios sont permis!_

_**Ada Diana : **tu vas être contente du chapitre qui suit alors j'espere! _

_**MissAlissak : **eh bien je dirais que je n'irais pas vérifier ton petit dicton mdr. Je préfererai Lucifer à Satan je dois dire! XD. Alors oui un Seby en train de rouler ca peut arriver; peut être même que ca arrivera qui sait !hehe. Je suis contente que la tournure que prend cette histoire te plaise. Les anges et les démons, la foi, la rédemption, ce sont des choses qui ne peuvent pas plairent à tout le monde!_

_**Ayumuri-chan : **en effet c'est un peu de la faute de Satan si la famille Phantomhive a été tuée. Il n'a rien fait pour empêcher ça et en fait cela lui a fait bien plaisir! Car cela lui a permis de se débarraser de son fils, qu'il ne pouvait tuer de ses propres mains (c'était quand meme son fils hein) et cela lui a aussi permis de faire en sorte que Ciel ressente des sentiments comme la haine et la colère. Lui qui était un garçon si gentil... si doux. Il est devenu l'être manipulateur et intransigeant qu'on connaît aujourd'hui. Il a renié Dieu. Il a fait un pacte avec un démon. Comme dit ce cher Satan : il est parfait pour les enfers. C'est vrai que Monsieur Spock a le chic pour détendre l'atmosphère xd. _

_**Coccinelle : **merci! Eh oui comme quoi tout peut arriver dans cette histoire HEY HEY! Et quand on y pense, ben on se dit que finalement ce n'est pas impossible! nan?_

_**Cullen-michaelis-shadows : **MDR le jeu de mots. Oui on peut le dire en effet, que le Lulu est un ange! Mais un ange déchu! C'est ce qui fait toute la différence. Nan tu vas quand meme pas te mettre à apprécier le Lulu?! 0-0_

_**Marechal-Rattus **: on va dire qu'en effet Satan a laissé la secte exterminer la famille Phantomhive pour que son petit fils ressente la douleur, la colère, la haine. Qu'il renie Dieu et qu'il pactise avec un démon. C'était finement pensé ! Alors en effet, le Diable a des projets pour notre diable de majordome. Reste à savoir lesquels. XD. Tu plains Satan... tu es sure que tu veux pas la même déco? MDR._

_**Evanaissante : **eh oui Ciel se révèle être le petit fils de Satan. Je me suis dit « pourquoi pas »? XD. Ah oui les répliques de Monsieur Spock notamment sont toujours délectables;^^_

_**Mangakadu14** : tes réflexions sont interessantes et tu poses de bonnes questions ! En effet on se demande comment Ciel va réagir en apprenant qui est son grand père. Mais Satan n'a rien fait en fait. Il a seulement laissé les adorateurs de Dieu exterminer la famille Phantomhive. Il a laissé faire. Alors oui l'inaction est condamnable, mais les véritables coupables ce sont les humains fanatiques. Après il est vrai que Ciel risque de ne pas très bien prendre le fait que son « papy » ait manipulé tout le monde ! hehe._

**Quelque soit l'obscurité du moment, l'amour et l'espoir sont toujours possibles.**

**G. Chakiris**

- Bocchan. Bocchan réveillez vous.

Ciel entendit la voix de son majordome. Alors qu'il était encore embrumé, ce timbre doux et profond le berçait. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il se sentait si fatigué, comme vidé de ses forces. Mais le ton insistant de Sébastian ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que de se réveiller. L'enfant s'assit péniblement en se massant les yeux.

- Mais que s'est-il donc passé Sébastian...murmura le comte.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas? Vous vous êtes évanoui...

- Évanoui? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est que... je.. j'avais envie de mourir.. je me sentais si inutile.. si vide...tout n'était que ténèbres, tout n'était que désespoir. Pire encore que lorsque j'étais dans cette cage. Je n'avais même plus envie de lutter...juste... envie de quitter ce monde.

Sébastian fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir.

- C'est à cause de Lucifer. Dit le diable.

- Lucifer? Ah mais oui, où est-il passé celui-là? Il a voulu emmener Michael et après, il a disparut.

- Je ne sais pas où il est et à vrai dire ce n'est pas mon soucis premier. Vous savez My Lord, personne ne peut tuer Lucifer j'en suis certain. Même si des archanges comme Gabriel et Raphaël s'y mettent à deux. Même Michael et moi ne sommes pas de taille désormais. Il est trop puissant et trop malin. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse le détruire, c'est lui-même. Chez cette créature tout est exacerbé, tout est poussé à l'extrême : la jalousie, la colère, la joie, l'amour, la tristesse. Imaginez le plus grand désespoir que vous ayez ressenti et multipliez le par trois. Il est dangereux de se trouver près de lui quand il est en colère ou triste. Car dans les deux cas il peut vous faire mourir.

- Comment ça?

- Ce que vous avez ressenti c'est ce qu'il ressentait lui. Pour se préserver, il se débarrassait de ces sentiments qui le détruisaient de l'intérieur et absorbait en échange tous les sentiments positifs des êtres autour de lui. Et comme vous, vous n'en avez pratiquement pas... vous avez été touché plus que les autres...Heureusement j'étais là. Car ce genre de choses peut pousser des êtres déjà fragiles au suicide...

- Je ne suis pas fragile. Fit Ciel en boudant.

- Oui bien évidemment Bocchan.

Sébastian servi à son jeune maître une tasse de chocolat bien chaud avec quelques spéculos afin que celui-ci reprenne des forces. Le diable avait eu peur lorsqu'il avait vu Ciel s'évanouir. Il avait déjà vu des êtres rester dans un état végétatif pour avoir « gouter » au désespoir de Lucifer.

- Tu as eu peur pour moi Sébastian? Ricana l'enfant en humant l'odeur enivrante des vapeurs de chocolat qui flottaient au dessus de la tasse.

Le diable se rapprocha de son maître et posa une main sur sa joue. Ce geste surprit Ciel qui sursauta. Mais il ne repoussa pas la main du démon, au contraire, il y posa la sienne.

Sébastian fut surpris à son tour. Cela faisait longtemps que le comte n'avait pas manifesté un peu de tendresse envers lui. Depuis sa ressurection dans le corps d'Hitoriki, Ciel était devenu avare niveau gentillesse. Il semblait plus distant que jamais et rejetait sans cesse les gestes tendres de son majordome.

Le démon se pencha en avant pour planter son regard dans celui du garçonnet. Il espérait un baiser. Et à vrai dire, même un chaste baiser lui aurait suffit tellement il se languissait.

- Tu es bien prêt dis moi. Ironisa Ciel. Que veux-tu donc?

- Ma proximité vous indispose My Lord? Fit le diable avec un sourire amusé.

Alors que l'enfant allait répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Sébastian soupira. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir poursuivre son tête à tête avec son maître. Ces situations se faisaient si rares désormais... De mauvais grâce, mais en parfait majordome, il alla ouvrir la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Michael qui semblait bien inquiet.

- Mon jeune maître va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Fit Sébastian quelque peu agacé tout en refermant la porte au nez de son double.

Mais voyant l'air angoissée de l'ange, il le laissa finalement entrer. Michael soupira de soulagement et alla voir par lui-même la véracité de ces dires.

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi Michael? Demanda avec étonnement le garçonnet.

- Oui... répondit l'archange avec gêne.

Intérieurement Ciel sourit vilainement. Cet attachement pour sa personne était bienvenue. L'ange était puissant, plus que son diable puisqu'il l'avait vaincu. Se faire aimer de Michael et avoir Sébastian sous ses ordres le rendrait invincible.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Fit le jeune comte avec son plus beau sourire.

Sébastian ne fut pas dupe. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les habitudes du jeune Phantomhive et ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il voulait obtenir quelque chose de quelqu'un. Il attendit que Michael sorte de la pièce pour réprimander son maître.

- C'est une mauvaise idée Bocchan.

- Que marmonnes tu?

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Je ne vous connais que trop bien. Votre sourire éclatant n'a trompé que Michael parce qu'il ne voit pas, non, parce qu'il ne veut pas voir le mal qui est en vous. Pour lui un enfant est forcément pur.

- Ça te pose un problème que j'essaie de manipuler ton double?

Le démon le regarda avec un air hautain.

- Oui ça me pose un problème.

- Pourquoi? Parce que c'est ton double? Parce que tu es jaloux?

Sébastian fit à son tour son plus beau sourire ce qui énerva au plus haut point le plus jeune. Ciel sut que son diable lui tairait la raison de sa mise en garde.

Il décida donc de se venger à sa façon et mangea avec une lenteur affligeante ses spéculos en prenant grand soin de répandre de nombreuses miettes partout sur les draps et le sol. Le regard exaspéré de son majordome lui donna du baume au cœur et lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir davantage de biscuits.

Sébastian crut que le petit déjeuner de son maître n'allait jamais finir et ce fut fortement en retard qu'il alla dans son bureau pour tenir la comptabilité de la société Phantom.

Mais quelqu'un l'attendait à l'intérieur.

- Michael? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

- Eh bien en fait. J'aimerai savoir... enfin...

- Gabriel et Raphaël sont partis comme ils étaient venus puisque Lucifer n'était plus là. Et je ne sais pas où il est si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Michael soupira.

- Il t'aime. Reprit le démon avec un sourire amusé.

- Pardon?

- Je n'ai jamais été dupe de son « amour » pour moi. Il ne m'a recueilli en enfer et ne m'aime que parce que je suis issu de toi. Lorsqu'il a fait croire que par bonté d'âme il avait décidé de ficher la paix à mon maître, c'était en réalité parce que tu avais posé un pied sur terre. Alors plus rien d'autre n'a compté que de te coller aux basques ah ah ah.

- Je... suis assez surpris de ce que tu me dis là. Mais je comprends mieux ses paroles maintenant. Lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi il voulait à tous prix me faire revenir de parmi les morts, il m'avait répondu que c'était ce qui le faisait t'aimer toi. Je n'avais pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait baragouiné ce jour là. Alors je suis aimé de Lucifer...pfiouuu

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te ravir! Ricana le démon.

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle pour moi! Qui aimerait être aimé de cette maudite créature! Il a tué des innocents... il a torturé un pauvre gosse Sébastian...Il a renié Dieu! Je ne peux lui donner ce qu'il veut. D'abord parce que je suis un ange et secondo parce que c'est lui.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider Michael. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de l'amour. Je t'avoue que moi même je n'y comprends rien du tout. Mais je compatis. Tu es dans de sales draps. Il ne va pas te lâcher comme ça! Cependant si le fait qu'il te colle comme ton ombre me permet d'avoir une paix royale alors...

Michael fronça les sourcils. Il aurait aimé que son double compatisse plus que ça.

« Comment allait-il se sortir de ce bourbier? se demanda t-il. »

Il décida qu'une petite visite à son église préférée serait une bonne idée et à peine une heure après il était à l'intérieur. Plus aucune trace de l'incendie n'était visible. Ah ca il avait passé du temps à la restaurer mais le résultat en valait la peine.

Cela faisait 2 fois qu'il s'évertuait à la reconstruire puisqu'en 1666 un incendie l'avait ravagé en grande partie. Il se souvenait comme les vitraux avaient soufferts puisqu'ils avaient littéralement fondus sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Michael avait toujours pensé que Satan n'était pas innocent dans ce gigantesque incendie et que les flammes qui avaient ravagé Londres ressemblaient aux flammes de l'enfer. 1666...une date suspecte sans aucun doute.

Il finit par fermer les yeux et laissa son esprit se vider de toutes pensées. Il resta ainsi presque deux heures et lorsqu'il sortit il se sentait comme rechargé. La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes et le vent commençait à monter. Le ciel était fort gris, un ciel bien triste.

Il allait repartir quand sur un des bancs de pierre qui bordait l'église, il vit une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. Sa première idée fut de partir discrètement mais finalement il se ravisa et retourna sur ses pas. D'un pas trainant il se dirigea vers la personne avachie sur le banc.

- Mais que fais-tu là pluie va abimer ta belle tunique tu sais. Tenta d'ironiser le roux.

- …

- Tu devrais rentrer dans l'église pour te mettre un peu au sec. Regarde l'état de tes cheveux.

Michael savait comme l'ange déchu était précieux notamment avec ses cheveux dont il prenait grand soin. Or dans le cas présent, ils ne ressemblaient à rien d'autre qu'à un tas tout emmêlé. L'argenté avait la tête baissée et semblait complétement abattu. Michael dû reconnaître que le voir dans cet état lui déplaisait. Certes il le préférait ainsi plutôt que confectionnant des boules de Noël avec son plus beau costume mais il n'aimait pas voir les gens tristes.

Il se pencha sur Lucifer et le souleva en le prenant par sous les aisselles. Comme l'autre était une poupée de chiffon, il dû le trainer jusqu'à devant la porte de l'Église.

- Cela te dérangerait de faire un effort... tu es lourd tu sais! Rouspéta gentiment Michael en voyant l'absence de coopération de l'argenté.

- Je ne peux plus rentrer dans l'église... murmura Lucifer avec lassitude.

- Pardon?

- Il m'en interdit l'accès désormais. J'ai failli être foudroyé quand j'ai tenté d'entrer tout à l'heure.

- Ah... eh bien... nous n'allons pas rester sous la pluie pour autant. On va se mettre sous le porche au moins nous serons à l'abri.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester près de moi. Souviens toi des paroles de Gabriel. Je vais te pourrir.

Michael secoua la tête et sourit.

- Je resterai avec toi aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.

- Qu'il faudra pour quoi?

- Pour ne plus voir autant de tristesse dans ton regard.

- Et si je suis triste éternellement?

- Eh bien je resterai l'éternité à tes côtés.

Lucifer regarda Michael avec circonspection. Le vert bouteille de ses yeux félins tranchait avec le doré des yeux de l'archange.

- Ta bonté me donne la nausée. Va t'en.

L'argenté gesticula et d'un coup d'épaule repoussa le roux assez violemment. Celui-ci le regarda, étonné de son attitude.

- Te montrer infect avec moi n'y changera rien tu sais. Dit Saint Michel en reposant une main sur l'épaule de l'albescent qui le regardait toujours d'un air mauvais.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi Michael.

- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien non plus...

- Tu es un demeuré.

- Peut être mais c'est mieux qu'être un abruti. Ironisa l'archange.

Un long silence de presque une heure suivi ces mots. Ils étaient tous deux assis, l'un le dos contre le mur et l'autre le visage face au mur, tournant le dos à son interlocuteur.

Michael n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu Lucifer dans cet état. Mais, il en était certain, ce n'était bon pour personne. Il ne savait pas s'il s'inquiétait plus pour l'ange déchu que pour ceux qui allaient forcément à un moment ou un autre croiser son chemin et qui risquaient d'y laisser la vie.

Soudain un cri se fit entendre. Michael se leva d'un bond. Il connaissait ce cri. C'était un pleur de bébé. Voyant que l'ange déchu ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il ne l'attendit pas pour aller voir d'où venait ce bruit.

Après quelques minutes, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un bébé était caché au milieu des feuillages qui bordaient le saint édifice.

« Que faisait donc un enfant ici? Tout seul? » Se demanda t-il.

Il s'en approcha et essaya de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais l'enfant poussa alors un cri horrible et ses yeux devinrent jaunes. Son visage se transforma si vilainement qu'il ressemblait désormais à une horreur de la nature et ses cris ressemblaient à ceux d'un porc qu'on égorge. Nul doute que ce bébé était possédé. C'était certainement la raison de son abandon. Peut être que ses parents avaient espéré, en le déposant devant une église, qu'une main divine le sauverait.

- Bon sang mais quelle horreur! S'écria l'ange. LUCIFER! Bouge toi! J'ai besoin de toi!

Mais devant l'absence de réaction de l'albescent, il se décida à aller le déloger avec pertes et fracas et le ramena devant le bébé.

- Il est possédé. Dit Michael en montrant l'enfant du doigt.

- Ben t'as qu'à le tuer alors. Répondit Lucifer en haussant les épaules.

- Non. On ne peut pas tuer tout le monde. Trancha Michael.

- On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde non plus.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas tout faire qu'on ne doit rien faire du tout! On peut au moins essayé non? Exorcise le!

- QUOI? Tu te fous de moi? Tu veux que je pratique un exorcisme sur ce moutard, et devant un lieu saint alors que j'ai même plus le droit d'y entrer parce que je suis moi-même maudit ?

- Ecoute, je ne connais aucun exorcisme alors que toi tu en as pratiqué à la pelle lorsque tu étais encore blanc comme neige. Je t'en prie Lucifer. Cet enfant a besoin de nous. Une bonne action ne blanchira pas ton plumage ne t'inquiète pas.

L'argenté soupira bruyamment.

« Cet ange là aurait sa peau! se dit-il. Il lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi »

_Qu'au Nom du Dieu tout puissant,_  
><em>l'archange Michaël soit à ma droite,<em>  
><em>l'archange Gabriel à ma gauche,<em>  
><em>l'archange Uriel <span>devant moi<span>,_  
><em>l'archange Raphaël derrière moi.<em>

_Que la gloire du Dieu tout puissant_  
><em>repose sur ma tête...<em>

« Bon sang Michael...en règle général c'est pour me virer moi ou ceux qui se font passer pour moi que les exorcismes sont pratiqués...je suis totalement ridicule »

- Après c'est : « _que le Seigneur Jésus habite dans mon cœur_ ». Chuchota avec amusement Michael à l'oreille de l'ange déchu.

- Espèce de sale petit... tu sais très bien exorciser en fait! Tu t'es fichu de moi!

Le roux rit de bon cœur devant l'air outré de son interlocuteur.

- Termine puisque tu sais tout par coeur! Vocifera l'ange déchu.

- Non tu dois finir. Celui qui a commencé doit terminer!

En bougonnant, Lucifer reprit avec exaspération.

_« Que l'Esprit Saint éclaire mes pas_

Qu'il chasse l'impur terré en toi

Qu'il retourne à Satan ou qu'il soit détruit! » Termina l'argenté avec dégout.

Mais l'enfant avait toujours le visage affreusement défiguré à cause de sa possession et essayait toujours de mordre en poussant des grognements.

- Ça n'a pas marché...soupira Michael avec déception.

**-** Ca t'étonne? Pour qu'un exorcisme marche il faut que celui qui le prononce croit à ce qu'il dit! Tu penses vraiment que j'y crois moi ?

Michael le fixa alors intensément. Ses yeux semblaient briller d'un feu intérieur.

- Pffff. Franchement Michael... souviens toi pourquoi j'ai été viré du Paradis... C'est parce que je n'ai pas voulu me prosterner devant un homme ! Je deteste les humains! Et maintenant tu veux que j'en sauve un?

Michael restait muet, se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**-** …...tu m'emmerdes Michael! Tu m'emmerdes vraiment!

Lucifer sortit de sa poche un petit étui en velours de couleur pourpre. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un magnifique bijoux en forme d'étoile. Celui-ci irradiait de lumière, tellement que Michael avait du mal à le regarder.

- C'est...un concentré de ma lumière.

- De ta lumière?

- Ce que j'ai... sauvé des ténèbres qui m'habitent, il y a de cela bien longtemps. Elle constitue le seul vestige de ce que j'étais...avant. Cette lumière brille partout, même là où toute lumière est éteinte. Elle m'a aidé à tenir le coup pendant mes premières années dans les ténèbres des enfers. Tiens prends et sauve donc cet enfant puisque tu y tiens tant.

L'ange déchu tendit le bijoux à Saint Michel qui le prit du bout des doigts.

- Tu es certain. Si j'utilise ce qui te reste de lumière alors...

- Tu veux sauver ce mioche oui ou non?

Michael acquiesça. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Lucifer ferait ça un jour. Il déposa doucement le bijoux sur le torse du bébé qui fut immédiatement enrobé d'un halo tellement lumineux que Michael dû fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le bébé gazouillait et tendait les bras vers ses sauveurs.

- Merci Lucifer.

- Et tu vas en faire quoi maintenant de ce morveux?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Si tu le mets dans la bonne direction, il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'il rampe jusqu'à la bouche d'égout qui est là bas et qu'il y tombe tu sais. Avec l'eau qui s'y engouffre il devrait glisser facilement jusqu'au fond.

L'ange hoqueta. Il se tourna vivement vers l'argenté avec un air d'incompréhension. Comment pouvait-il sauver cet enfant en lui sacrifiant quelque chose à laquelle il tenait plus que tout et proférer de telles paroles quelques minutes plus tard.

Il y a quelques minutes Michael adorait Lucifer et maintenant il l'aurait bien écharpé.

Alors que Michael prenait le bébé dans ses bras, il vit pendre autour de son cou une chaine en or avec une médaille sur laquelle on pouvait lire distinctement : Haziel.


	67. Chapter 67

_**Groumde : **ehh oui! Lucifer est amoureux de Michael. Même si celui-ci a pas l'air franchement ravi de la nouvelle xd. Oui Lucifer aime manigancer des choses farfelues pour arriver à ses fins. Mais le soucis c'est qu'avec lui on ne sait jamais si il est sincère ou si il joue. hehe._

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **j'aime aussi beaucoup alterner les choses et je vais essayer de faire ça plus souvent. Ahh comme tu le dis, Lucifer ne joue pas dans le romantisme. Les gentillesses il n'en sort pas souvent et quand il le fait, c'est pour claquer une saloperie juste apres! Même pas le temps de se réjouir de sa bonté que DEJA on a envie de le baffer! mdr. Humm, tout donner au Lulu... dont un Michael attaché à un lit... hum. Bon c'est fortement intéressant (sauf pour Michael bien entendu. Je suis pas certaine qu'il soit d'accord avec ton idée hein). Lucifer par contre serait fort content de la chose et je pense qu'il t'en serait fort reconnaissant. Même si je dois te mettre en garde contre sa "reconnaissance". N'oublie pas qu'il n'aime pas les humains ! Uriel est effectivement le nom d'un archange. Alors reste à savoir si oui ou non il le sera dans cette histoire! hehe._

**_Celeste : _**_bon alors je te rassure, PERSONNE et surtout pas moi, ne veut du Lulu pres de lui! Alors oui, Sebastian se sent plus léger depuis qu'il sait que son cher double se fait coller le train par Lucifer. Et en effet il ne compatit pas du tout sur le sort de ce pauvre Michael mdr. Tu sais Michael s'inquiète pour tout le monde xd. Mais il se demande si c'est pour Lucifer ou pour les martyres qui croiseront son chemin qu'il est le plus triste. Il peut paraître romantique le Micky et d'ailleurs personne ne sait ce qu'il ressent pour Lucifer (même pas moi c'est pour te dire. Enfin pas encore, je vais bien voir hehe). Je suis d'accord : un chieur en dépression ca peut donner des envies de taper le 15 sur son tel! Tape aussi le 17 tiens tant que tu y es! On n'est jamais trop prudent mdr. Michael a testé Lucifer pour savoir si celui-là pouvait pratiquer un exorcisme mais il aime aussi se moquer de lui xd. L'autre s'en est vite aperçu d'ailleurs xd. Humm tu penses donc que si Michael et Lucifer étaient un couple (ce qui fut dit en passant n'arrivera peut etre jamais), Michael sera le seme et Lucifer sera le Uke? Tu sous-estime l'envie de domination du Lulu là! mdr. Alors oui Uriel est en effet un ange. C'est le "feu de Dieu" ou la "lumière de Dieu". Reste à savoir si cela n'est qu'une coincidence ou pas! hehe._

_**Etoile : **je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi! A trés bientot!_

_**Poussin noir : **Je vois que tu t'es toi-même baptisée Reine (même si je suis pas sûre que ce soit bien glorieux ce titre là xd). Ah ça les Lulus en colère... leurs yeux changent et ils se transforment en dragons peu sympathiques! mdr. Vive la Tique! Michael est un ange. Donc comme le dit le Père Spock, il a le pouvoir de guerir, alors que les démons n'ont que le pouvoir de détruire. Oui le Lulu est resté avec un seul bras (tu ne vois pas la relation avec un beau Youkai trés puissant ? XD). Ton parallèle avec les bijoux est pertinent car il est bien évidemment fait expres! Sauf que moi j'ai pas sorti une horreur apres ça pendu. Dire que ce cadeau là est arrivé à temps sans encombre. Mais j'ai compris pourquoi lorsque tu m'as annoncé que tu avais retrouvé ton médaillon...du coup j'ai été déçu et l'autre a dû s'en gausser...Oui Lucifer est versatile. Il oscille entre lumière et ténèbres en permanence. Après tout c'est un ange déchu, il a donc un peu des deux en lui, comme les hommes finalement, sauf que lui passe d'un extreme à l'autre sans aucune transition... dead. C'est ce qui le rend dangereux d'ailleurs. Heureusement Michael sait comment faire avec lui. Un Lulu exorciste. Normal que ça marche pas hein! Faut dire que là le Micky pousse loin le bouchon, mais c'était aussi un test. L'autre fait au final tout ce qu'il veut et ça l'emmerde bien ! Il peste intérieurement mdr. Ahhh pourquoi ça m'étonne pas que tu ais une préférence par le duo Michael/Lucifer? Vla la prière! N'invoque pas Michael pour ça! _

_**MissSpocky : **disons qu'il est ironique et sarcastique le bougre! C'est totalement ignoble ce qu'il dit (voire ce qu'il fait). D'ailleurs on se demande si il a sauvé l'enfant par bonté d'ame ou seulement pour faire plaisir à Michael. Son inconstance te plait? Moi elle me déroute en fait. Mais ce personnage m'échappe complètement de toute façon. Je veux commencer quelque chose, une phrase, et j'aboutis à tout à fait autre chose. Du coup ça change totalement mo chapitre mdr. Tu auras toutes les réponses en temps et en heure ne t'inquiète donc pas hehe._

_**Bissenchi : **c'est bien pensé. En effet on pourrait penser que Dieu a placé l'enfant à cet endroit et voir comment pourrait réagir Lucifer. Peut etre qu'en effet notre cher Monsieur Spock a des projets. Et finalement Lucifer a montré qu'il pouvait faire le bien n'est ce pas?_

_**Cullen-michaelis-shadows : **0-0; Toi? Aimer le Lulu? Ah nan, tu es une des rares à encore lui résister mdr. Ne craque pas hein! De plus...certes il s'est montré gentil pour une fois, mais il a quand meme laché une saloperie juste apres hein! Aller résiste! Résiste**!**_

_**Marechal-Rattus : **Alors oui Michael a vraiment cassé l'ambiance là mdr. Mais bon le pauvre ne pouvait pas savoir. A moins qu'au contraire il le sache et que cela ne lui plaise pas XD. Tu as raison concernant Uriel. C'est un archange dont le nom signifie soit "flamme de Dieu", soit "Lumière de Dieu". Il aide à apaiser les conflits, ce qui permet de trouver la sérénité et la fraternité. Ce n'était en effet pas innocent que le nom soit souligné dans l'exorcisme! Ce n'est pas non plus pour rien que ce soit Michael et Lucifer qui l'aient trouvé. Il aura son rôle plus tard. Mais chut! xd. _

_**Mangakadu14 :** Ahhh oui, c'est vrai que Michael est un peu arrivé pour casser l'ambiance mdr. Ciel est un manipulateur lui aussi et surtout il aime faire enrager son démon. Le but qu'il poursuit est d'ailleurs assez obscur. Fait-il cela pour rendre Sebastian jaloux ou par pur passe-temps? Pauvre petit Lucifer? 0-0; Oh ma pauvre ne le plaint pas je t'en supplie! Au vu de ce qu'il dit juste apres avoir fait sa BA de l'année hein, il ne doit surtout pas être plaint! MDR. Oui la phrase de Michael est trés romantique (j'aurais fondu moi et d'autres également xd). Mais que ressent-il vraiment pour Lucifer à ton avis? Un ange peut-il aimer comme nous? Et peut-il aimer un ange déchu ou un démon? La vision de ta petite famille m'a faite sourire car c'est ce que je me suis visionnée en écrivant ce chapitre xd._

_**Coccinelle : **ah ca il est certain que la nouvelle risque de le faire bondir. Mais Ciel est surprenant et il est probable qu'il ne réagisse pas comme on l'attend ! hehe._

_**Ada Diana : **je comprends xd. Ils devraient apparaître plus souvent maintenant que tout est bien mis en place! _

**HAZIEL**

- Mais... enfin Michael... qu'attends tu donc de moi... que souhaites tu que je fasse...

Sébastian faisait face à son double et le regardait d'un air des plus affligés. Il faut dire que l'archange n'était pas revenu les mains vides et se tenait devant lui, un bébé dormant paisiblement, calé confortablement dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un bébé Michael. Reprit le démon. Tu oublies que je m'occupe déjà d'un enfant exigeant à plein temps?

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il ne voudrait pas de mon enfant!

- Ce n'est pas ton enfant Lucifer. Soupira Michael.

- Que fiche t-il encore ici celui-là? Demanda le diable en pointant du doigt l'ange déchu qui lui-même le fixait d'un air mauvais.

- Je fiche que c'est moi qui ait sauvé ce gosse alors c'est mon enfant maintenant. Je suis son père!*

- Tu as retourné ta veste Lucifer. _Accusa posément le flamboyant._ Il y a même pas une heure, tu me suggérais de le laisser se noyer dans une bouche d'égout!

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis!

Sébastian secoua la tête et se massa les tempes. Pourquoi dès que ces deux là pointaient le bout de leur nez, les ennuis commençaient?

- Ce n'est pas tout. Osa murmurer Michael.

- M'aurais-tu laissé la vie sauve pour mieux m'achever par la suite? Demanda le démon en levant un sourcil.

- Ce bébé s'appelle Haziel. C'est écrit sur sa médaille de naissance. Il porte le même nom que l'ange. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Il était possédé par les ténèbres mais finalement la lumière a triomphé. Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas un simple bébé. Il représente l'espoir de ce monde; l'espoir d'un monde qui même profondément enfoui dans le noir, peut toujours sortir la tête du gouffre et voir le ciel.

- OHHHHLALALALA, le voilà qui s'emballe dans ses tirades « 100% Michael ». Ne voyez vous pas Messieurs Mesdames?! Ne voyez vous pas l'auréole briller de mille feux au dessus de sa tête! _Se moqua Lucifer avec des gestes théatraux._ Agenouillez vous tous et dites Ahhhhhhhhmen! T'excite pas hein! Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un morveux qui a eut la chance que je sois sur son passage et dans un très bon jour et pour lequel, dans ma bonté légendaire, j'ai sacrifié ce qui me restait de lumière angélique. Je l'ai aussi fait pour te faire plaisir. C'est pour te dire comme mon cœur est grand!

- Alors merci Lucifer, pour lui et pour moi.

L'argenté soutint un instant le regard sincère de l'archange avant de se détourner.

- Je te hais Michael. Fit pour toute réponse Lucifer en tournant le dos.

Pour la énième fois, Sébastian leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder sa montre.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du gouter de Monsieur. Aborder le jeune maître alors que sa bouche est pleine d'un moelleux au chocolat et vanille des iles est certainement le meilleur moment pour obtenir de lui ce que l'on veut. De plus, je sais qu'il t'apprécie Michael. Si tu réussis à trouver les bons mots, alors peut-être qu'il te permettra de garder ce bébé au manoir. Cependant, et je dois te prévenir, je ne veux en aucune façon être gêné par cet enfant. Je ne veux pas avoir à perdre du temps pour lui ou à cause de lui. Et ce qui est valable pour moi l'est également pour les domestiques de cette maison. Suis-je bien assez clair?

- C'est très clair Michaelis.

- Oh une dernière chose. Si tu souhaites que mon maître accède à ta requête, il faut que Lucifer quitte le manoir.

- Oui il va partir...

- DONNE MOI cet enfant Michael! Coupa l'argenté avec colère. Il est à MOI! Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui! Je m'en occuperai moi-même sans aller quémander de l'aide à qui que ce soit! S'énerva Lucifer en essayant d'arracher le bébé des bras de l'ange.

- Calme toi veux tu! _Répondit posément le roux_. Et cesse de crier, tu vas lui faire peur et il va pleurer. D'abord, cet enfant n'est pas le tien et secondo tu es déjà incapable de veiller sur toi alors comment veux-tu veiller sur un bébé? Enfin, si tu avais la patience d'écouter parler les gens jusqu'au bout, ça t'éviterait de tout comprendre de travers et de te mettre dans cet état plus que déplorable. Je reprends donc : oui il va partir le temps d'exposer à Ciel ma demande et d'avoir sa réponse. Une fois qu'il me l'aura donnée et qu'il ne pourra plus revenir sur sa parole, je lui exposerait que tu souhaites, de temps en temps, venir voir Haziel puisque tu es son sauveur. Cela te convient?

- Non. Cela ne me convient pas. Sous tes airs aimables, au final c'est toujours toi qui dis et les autres qui suivent. C'est toujours toi qui gagne. Même Sébastian finit toujours par se laisser influencer et te céder même partiellement. Mais moi je ne suis pas un suiveur. Reste donc et fais ce que bon te semble. Inutile de parler de moi à ton _cher _Ciel. Je te laisse le gosse puisque tu te l'ais déjà approprié. Tu dis que Haziel représente la lumière qui éclaire ce monde et permet de sortir la tête des ténèbres pour admirer le Ciel? Alors pourquoi l'éloigner de moi? N'ai-je pas droit à un peu de lumière moi ? Il m'a pourtant semblé lui avoir donné tout ce qu'il me restait... Mais tu as raison, j'ai rejeté le Ciel...je n'ai plus le droit de le contempler.

Sur ces mots, Lucifer déploya ses six grandes ailes noires.

- NON, Lucifer ATTENDS! S'écria Michael.

Mais déjà le maudit s'était envolé, laissant quelques plumes retomber lentement sur le sol.

- Je... ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. J'essaie seulement de faire au mieux. Fit tristement l'archange.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de lui et prépare plutôt ce que tu vas dire à mon jeune maître pour le convaincre.

- Oui...répondit Michael alors que Haziel s'était mis à pleurer.

Après que Sébastian ait été cherché le fameux gouter, il monta les escaliers accompagné de son double. Le demon se sentait fortement indisposé par les cris stridents du bébé, qui ne cessait pas de pleurer. Arrivé en haut des marches et passablement agacé, il se retourna vers l'ange qui faisait tout son possible pour calmer l'enfant.

- Écoute Michael, ne crois pas que voir et entendre s'égosiller cet enfant mettra mon jeune maître dans de bonnes dispositions.

- Je suis désolé... je n'arrive pas à le calmer. Il était pourtant calme jusqu'à ce que..._Michael écarquilla les yeux.._.jusqu'à ce que Lucifer ne parte.

Le diable leva les yeux au ciel et inspira bruyamment.

- Je ne veux pas entendre que ce gosse veut que Lucifer revienne. Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Donc ne me dit rien je te prie.

Sébastian prépara son plus beau sourire et frappa à la porte. Un « entre » sec et tranchant fit sursauter les deux hommes. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis prenant une grande bouffée d'air, entrèrent dans la pièce. Ciel, confortablement assis à son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine les regardaient entrer d'un air amusé.

Il faut dire que Michael avait l'air bien fin, avançant planqué derrière son double, de sorte que si l'enfant n'avait pas pleuré à pleins poumons, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul homme dans la pièce.

- J'imagine que les explications de la présence de ce bébé dans cette maison vont être longues et épuisantes à entendre ? Demanda le comte.

- J'en ai bien peur my Lord...répondit le diable en s'écartant sur le coté, découvrant ainsi l'ange et l'enfant.

L'enfant soupira bruyamment en voyant le «spectacle » et avisa Michael qui reprit contenance et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce regard mordoré avait le don de fasciner le jeune comte, plus encore que celui carmin de son démon. On aurait dit une sorte de tourbillon doré qui changeait de couleur, qui aspirait les esprits et asservissait quiconque s'y plongeait. Une arme sans aucun doute.

- Pfiou. Apporte moi mon remontant Sébastian, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin.

Le diable s'exécuta. Il apporta au comte une grosse part de moelleux et attendit que Michael prenne la parole entre deux hurlements de bébé.

Sébastian se dit que son jeune maître faisait preuve d'une patience étonnante avec son double. Il se demanda qu'elle en était la raison d'ailleurs. Pourquoi Ciel agissait ainsi envers l'archange? Se demanda t-il soudainement. Cherchait-il, comme il l'avait, il y a peu de temps laissé entendre, à obtenir une aide de sa part ? Ou bien était-il véritablement attaché à lui? Et Michael, il semblait être attaché sincèrement à la personne de son jeune maître. Quel sorte de sentiment nourrissait-il envers le comte? Devait-il se méfier ? Devait-il craindre que cela ne dégénère entre ces deux là et que l'archange devienne un obstacle et un adversaire ?

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il entendit son double faire un long plaidoyer. Le démon regarda alors son maître qui arborait un sourire ironique qui ne présageait rien qui vaille.

Quand Michael eut terminé, il semblait épuisé. Il faut dire que tenter de convaincre un garçon comme Ciel Phantomhive, tout en essayant de calmer un bébé qui se pâme à force d'hurler, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

Sébastian tirait d'ailleurs son chapeau à cet enfant minuscule qui n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis bientôt une demi heure sans discontinuer et qui sans aucun doute allait en remettre une louche.

Ciel se leva se son siège et se dirigea vers Michael qui assurément commençait à perdre courage pour calmer le braillard. Il se pencha au dessus de lui et tendit les bras. Avec reconnaissance, le roux lui donna l'enfant. Le jeune comte se mit alors à chanter doucement une contine et à le bercer. Au grand étonnement de Sébastian, Haziel se calma progressivement.

- Eh bien voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez un don Ciel. Répondit Michael avec un grand sourire. Et il semblerait également que Haziel ait un don pour se faire «aimer» des âmes _maudites._

- Que veux tu dire? demanda Ciel d'un air soupçonneux.

Sébastian tiqua. Il avait pourtant prévenu son double que parler de Lucifer n'était pas une bonne idée. Il fit un signe de tête à Michael pour lui dire de ne pas parler de cet créature à son maître, mais apparemment l'ange en avait décidé autrement.

- Je sais que ce n'est peut être pas judicieux Michaelis, mais je lui ai promis que je parlerai pour lui.

- Pfffff fais donc ce que tu veux, de toutes façons tu es plus têtu qu'une mule.

Michael s'éclaircit la voix et s'agenouilla face à Ciel. Il s'inclina en avant comme le font les japonais. Cela décontenança le comte.

- Cet enfant ne vit aujourd'hui que grâce à la bonté d'un être pour lequel tout semblait perdu. Cela montre que l'espoir d'une rédemption est toujours permise. Il serait normal qu'il puisse venir rendre visite à Haziel...

- L'espoir d'une rédemption...Cet être exceptionnel qui semble t'avoir subjuger qui est-ce?

- Oh... « subjugé » est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'il est... bon bref c'est Lucifer...

- …..

- Oui... je sais que vous lui en voulez, à juste titre, mais...

- Et qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour me faire accepter sa présence ici mon cher Michael? Demanda Ciel en caressant la joue de l'ange avec douceur.

**Pendant ce temps...**

- Bonsoir Madame.

- Mais... mais qui êtes vous? Et comment êtes vous entré? Gar...

- Allons allons inutile d'appeler les gardes. Ils dorment, ils ne vous entendront pas.

- Que voulez-vous? demanda Victoria en se levant de sa chaise.

La Reine était réputée pour ne pas se laisser impressionner. Elle fixait l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle en essayant de ne pas perdre contenance. Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux abyssaux. Il était élégamment vétu, portant un smoking bleu nuit et un borsalino.

- Vous savez, Albert n'a pas échoué au Paradis. Il semble que son âme n'ait pas été digne d'aller au Ciel.

- Que... que dites vous?

- Vous l'aimez toujours n'est ce pas? Eh bien bonne nouvelle, ou pas, il est chez moi. Il vous attend avec impatience. Vous voulez le revoir Victoria?

- Oui... enfin, je veux..mais qui êtes vous?

- Voulez vous le revoir ?

- Oui. Mais...

- Alors serrez donc la main que je vous tends avec tant de gentillesse, Victoria. Car si vous ne saisissez pas cette main là maintenant, elle ne se tendra plus vers vous et Albert … ahhh pauvre pauvre Albert...il serait bien déçu.

Avec hésitation, la Reine serra la main de celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

- Bonne décision très chère.

Le corps de Satan ne devint alors qu'un fumée noirâtre et s'insinua pas tous les orifices de la Reine Victoria.

- Les humains sont tellement faibles qu'ils en sont pitoyables. L'amour est décidément un sentiment bien étrange. En tous cas, maintenant votre âme n'est plus digne d'aller au Paradis Madame, elle ira rejoindre en temps voulu, l'âme de votre cher époux, en Enfer. Quant à moi, sous votre apparence, je vais pouvoir agir plus facilement auprès de mon cher petit fils.

Le Diable fit donc appeler son majordome personnel et lui demanda de taper une lettre pour Ciel Phantomhive.

* _Etant fan de Star Wars, celle-là fallait que je la fasse mdr._


	68. Chapter 68

_**Coccinelle : **oui finalement Satan a été jusqu'à posséder la Reine d'Angleterre pour se rapprocher de son petit fils. Reste à savoir ce qu'il lui veut xd. Quant à Sébastian, tu as raison, il devient jaloux de Michael. A t-il raison ou tord de se méfier des relations entre Ciel et Michael?_

**_Poussin noir : _**_Le Lulu a perdu ses pouvoirs d'ange donc le pouvoir de guerison. Ca me plait bien lorsque Lucifer est chez toi hein! Pendant ce temps il me fiche une paix royale et ça me fait un bien fou! Bien sur qu'il s'est approprié Uriel! Et maintenant tu sais pourquoi! hehe. Dire que ca colle carrément à cette histoire! xd. Michael sait trés bien comment faire avec Lucifer. Faut dire qu'il pratique la "bête" depuis longtemps...De toutes façons il n'y a que par sa sincérité, sa gentillesse et son intégrité qu'il peut destabiliser l'autre. En effet, Lucifer finit toujours par se laisser amadouer par Michael. L'amour fait faire bien des choses ! Finalement Michael est tres fort. Il arrive à faire tourner tout ce petit monde à la baguette, sans hurler, sans user de violence. Ca doit etre sa magie ça! La magie de Michael!_

**_Etoile :_**_ Michael est le seul ange à être reconnu à la fois des chrétiens des juifs et des musulm__ans ! Sa grandeur n'a pas de limite! Meme pas celle de la religion. Les relations Ciel/Sébastian/Michael/Lucifer, risquent en effet de devenir de plus en plus mouvementées. C'est vrai que l'attitude de Ciel peut faire penser qu'il est plus humain. Mais attention, Ciel est un manipulateur. Il ne fait jamais rien sans rien. Cette attitude en a surpris plus d'un. Car cela semble trés éloigné de ce qu'il montre d'habitude. C'est un comportement dérangeant meme. Notre comte sait se montrer tout miel quand il veut obtenir quelque chose de quelqu'un. Est-ce que Michael va tomber dans le panneau?_

_**Evanaissante : **comment ça du Michael/Ciel? Je pense que les fans de Michael vont pas etre d'accord mdr. Je suis contente que tu apprecies la tournure que cette histoire prend ! J'y mets tout mon coeur en tous cas!_

_**magakadu14 : **tu as une sacrée intuition! Cetait pas évident de savoir ça! Mais j'ai déjà remarqué que tu voyais souvent des choses qui étaient cachées ou non dites! Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas évident de savoir ce que ressent Michael à l'égard de Lucifer. Tout comme il n'est pas facile de connaitre les véritables intentions de Ciel vis à vis de l'ange. Michael a des sentiments bien précis vis à vis de notre Bocchan. Reste à savoir lesquels et reste à savoir ce qu'en dira le Seby!_

_**MissSpocky : **ah mais tu sais bien que j'aime par dessus tout surprendre mon monde hein! Possédée par Lucifer... si tu savais! Mais tu ne sauras pas hehe. Eh bien eh bien, je vois que tu t'alloues toutes les qualités mdr. Heureusement que je t'apprecies comme tu es hein, et surtout que j'aime pas les personnes trop gentilles. Tu as raison, la gentillesse et la pureté de Michael déroutent Lucifer. De plus Michael est un malin. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de perdre du temps à se chamailler avec Lucifer. Il savait trés bien comment couper court à tout. L'autre en a boudé comme un gamin mdr. Tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose de trés vrai : Sebastian n'est pas dupe du comportement de son cher maître. Et oui outre la jalousie, il découvre à quel point Ciel peut se montrer perfide et sournois. Peut etre a t-il peur que Ciel perde sa pureté qu'il avait reussi à conserver._

_**Marechal-Rattus : **oh nannn ne plains pas Lucifer! Bon c'est vrai qu'il a un don pour se faire plaindre...Ciel est un garçon surprenant! Imagine la tete de Sebastian quand il a vu son maître chanter une contine à Uriel mdr. Oh Ciel a des idées bien précises concernant Michael. Quant à Sebastian, il ne voit pas d'un bon oeil ce rapprochement entre Ciel et Michael. Pas du tout même! xd. Oui c'est vrai que ce serait d'actualité que ces deux là s'occupent de Uriel. Une petite famille XD, me suis fait la même réflexion quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre mdr._

_**Mistress Diablo : **ahhh les joies du déménagement... pendu. Tu es toute pardonnée! Oui je dois dire que j'ai des idées plein la tête; reste à savoir si ces idées là sont bonnes ou mauvaises xd. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de vous laisser sans réponse hehe. j'aurais été vraiment vilaine! J'espère que la partie qui va suivre va aussi répondre à certaines de tes questions!_

_**Yuuki-Miisakii :** disons que la Reine a laissé son coeur parler... et surtout qui peut resister au Diable ? Il a le don d'amener les choses de façon à nous tenter. Quant à Sebastian il semble en effet de plus en plus exaspéré par Michael. En fait il n'apprecie pas du tout le rapprochement qui s'opère entre Ciel et Michael. En fait il se moque complètement du fait que Lucifer aime son double et pas lui mdr. Bien au contaire, comme il l'a dit précédemment : "si cela lui permet d'avoir la paix! " Ce qui le rend jaloux c'est le comportement de son maître vis à vis de Micky et vice versa. Il se demande s'il n'y a pas anguille sous roche..._

_**"Un démon c'est un ange qui a eu des malheurs, un ange émigré"**_

_**Rivarol extrait des Maximes, Pensées et Paradoxes**_

_-_ Ah tiens te voilà toi! Fit Gary avec amusement en voyant Lucifer passer la porte de son bureau fraichement retapissé de papier à grosses fleurs bleu et jaune.

- Je peux entrer ici alors que je ne peux pas le faire dans une église. Pourquoi?

- Ben déjà quand on est poli on dit bonjour hein! Tsa ! Mal élevé! Mince c'est moi qui t'ai élevé...trodead. Ben, écoute, tu peux pas rentrer dans une église, parce que c'est moi qui décide où tu peux aller ou pas dans les lieux saints. Rends toi donc à l'évidence ! Tu ne seras toujours que ma marionnette mon tit gars!

L'argenté se mit à rire de façon désabusée.

- Apparemment Gabriel et Raphaël ont encore rien glandé puisque tu es là ! ah ah. C'est pas plus mal cela dit. Fit Gary.

Lucifer le regardait avec lassitude. Il baissa la tête et se laissa glisser sur le sol et récita avec ferveur:

_« Des ténèbres où je suis prisonnier,_

_Seul et déshérité_

_Les anges m'ont délaissé_

_Recueilli parmi les ombres_

_Je ne suis qu'un regret _

_Errant parmi les tombes »_

_- _C'est un poème qui te correspond très bien mon garçon. C'est quoi cte tronche? Abdiquerais-tu? Renoncerais-tu enfin? Demanda le patron des shinigamis en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais l'argenté restait muet à ses demandes. Monsieur Spock s'approcha alors de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tant que tu t'entéteras à n'être qu'un salopiot je te couperais toujours les ailes mon garçon. Un ange déchu ne peut plus voler vers le Ciel. Un ange déchu ne peut plus aimer et se faire aimer des anges. Il ne peut plus être aimé de Dieu.

- Je m'en fiche bien de Vous ! Moi ce que je veux c'est seulement être aimé de Michael... depuis toujours. C'est pour ca que j'aime Sébastian. Mon Michael. Je l'admirais tellement. Et pourtant je l'ai vu, lui pourtant si fier, si digne, s'agenouiller devant les hommes, vos créatures, devant ces insectes. Je l'ai vu baisser la tête en signe de soumission, sans aucun doute l'image la plus atroce qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donnée de voir. Je l'ai entendu jurer qu'il les protégerait au péril de sa vie. Comme si ces vulgaires cloportes méritaient d'être sauvés en échange de la vie de Michael.

- Michael a fait preuve d'obeissance, contrairement à toi qui a fait tout un foin parce que tes chevilles avaient tellement enflées que tu te pensais supérieur à toute chose sur cette Terre.

- Michael m'est inaccessible. Même s'il ne se détourne plus de moi, même s'il ne me rejette plus, Vous prenez toujours une place plus grande dans son coeur que moi. J'ai compris que malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser avec Vous. En plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, vous avez envoyé vos deux abrutis d'emplumés pour me détruire.

- Tu en es certain? Ce que je veux c'est tuer ce que tu es devenu. Pas te tuer. Et puisque tu veux tant avoir le libre arbitre, je voulais te faire renaitre en tant qu'homme pour que tu puisses tout recommencer et selon ta conduite sur Terre, je t'aurai accueilli le moment venu auprès de moi comme un de mes enfants. Alors oui je sais, inutile d'ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à gueuler comme un veau, te faire renaître dans la peau d'un homme c'est vraiment dégueulasse vu que je t'ai gentiment jarté du Paradis parce que t'avais pas voulu t'agenouiller devant le premier hein! Mais j'ai droit de temps à autre à un petit amusement et te voir te dépétrer dans la peau d'un humain avec tout ce que cela sous-entend aurait été vraiment fandard. Et encore je me trouve bien bon! Parce que l'idée de te coller dans la peau d'une femme m'a traversé l'esprit un moment mon p'tit gars! Comme on dit : à chacun ses petites joies! Hey hey!

- QUOI ? Quelle idée saugrenue vous avez eu là ! Je ne veux pas recommencer ma vie ! Encore moins dans la peau d'une de ces créatures que j'excècre et par la faute de qui j'ai été faire un plongeon en Enfer ! Je me plais bien comme ça moi. Arrêtez de toujours vouloir décider à ma place du chemin que je dois suivre, des décisions que je dois prendre et de comment je dois me comporter. Je ne suis pas vous_. _Je ne veux pas être Vous. Je veux être moi. Vous n'avez pas compris pourquoi je me suis rebellé contre Vous.

- Et si c'était le bon moment pour que je le comprenne? demanda le vieil homme avec gentillesse.

- Ce n'était pas tant de l'orgueil que le désir de vous prouver que je pouvais voler de mes propres ailes. Que je pouvais être libre. Car oui c'était un désir de liberté totale que j'avais alors. Je voulais penser par moi-même et pas seulement à travers vous! Je voulais pouvoir vous opposer un discours critique et faire valoir mon propre point de vue. Je voulais cette liberté de choix, ce libre arbitre que vous aviez donné au humains! Le choix de penser et de faire quelque chose de différent que ce que Vous aviez décidé pour moi. Le choix de Vous désobeir aussi...Mais je n'ai pas trouvé les mots justes, je n'ai pas su le dire...j'étais tellement en rage... tellement déçu aussi.

- Mon garçon. Je sais tout ça. Je sais que ce que tu voulais. Mais regarde l'humanité. Comment la trouves-tu?

- Mauvaise. Ce sont des abrutis incapables de préserver ce qu'ils ont. Ils commettent les mêmes erreurs encore et encore. Ils n'apprennent rien du passé et se fichent pas mal de tout détruire pour leurs enfants. A croire que même leur progéniture ne compte pas à leurs yeux. Ah ca on peut dire que vous avez eu une idée lumineuse le jour où vous avez crée ces cafards!

- J'ai crée les humains en collaboration avec Satan et nous avons chacun mis notre « grain de sel » si je puis dire en chaque être humain. Un peu de bien et un peu de mal. J'ai donné aux hommes le libre arbitre, cette liberté de choix qui te tient tant à coeur. N'étant ni totalement mauvais, ni totalement bons, ils peuvent choisir de construire ou de détruire. Alors oui, je constate que ces créatures que sont les humains ne sont pas parfaites. Oui je constate qu'il y a des monstres, mais je constate aussi qu'il y a des personnes biens. Alors la création de l'humanité n'est pas un échec puisque même avec cette liberté de choix, tous ne sont pas mauvais. Tu comprends Lucifer?

- Non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez précipité en enfer, si le libre arbitre ne mène pas forcément à quelque chose de mauvais. Je vous crache vos propres mots au visage Mon père. Fit Lucifer avec hargne.

- Parce que ton choix à toi était mauvais. Tu as désobeis mais tu n'as pas fait que cela! Tu as voulu me jarter par la force. Tu as attaqué le Paradis et tué nombre d'anges qui étaient autrefois tes frè as donc eu le même sort que celui réservé aux humains qui font le mal : tu as dégagé en enfer. Mon pauvre Lucifer, tu t'es laissé aveugler par ta colère envers moi, pas seulement parce que je ne tolerais pas que tu me désobeisses, mais aussi parce que tu ne pouvais pas accepter que je compte plus dans le coeur de Michael que toi!

- Quand Michael m'a rejeté pour Vous et vos infectes créations, j'ai eu mal à en crever! Je ne pouvais aimer alors j'ai décidé de hair. De vous hair Vous, puis vos anges, puis toute chose, tout être sur cette Terre. Les faire souffrir autant que je souffrais. La seule personne que je n'ai jamais reussi à hair... c'est Michael. Et quand Sebastian est arrivé en enfer, je l'ai choyé comme le plus précieux des trésors. Mais une fois de plus, comme Michael autrefois, il m'a préféré un simple humain. Vous-même, vous m'avez rejetté pour vos créatures immondes et imparfaites.

- Tu sais Lucifer, après que ma colère envers toi soit passée, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça. J'ai pensé que peut-être je m'étais laisser emporter. Il faut dire que tu ne m'avais pas aidé hein! Quand on a en face de soi une personne avec une armée qui clame qu'elle va vous détrôner...C'est parce que je me suis remis en question que je t'ai proposé de redevenir un ange. Voyant ton refus j'ai essayé autre chose. Mais tu as raison pour une fois. Même si tes choix sont mauvais et que ton comportement est critiquable, te faire disparaître puis renaître en ayant au préalable effacer tes souvenirs ce n'est pas une solution. Puisque tu souhaites tant cette liberté de choix, je te laisse choisir. Tu as désormais le choix de revenir dans le droit chemin et de revenir pres de moi. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, j'ai pu constater avec bonheur qu'il y avait en toi quelque chose de bon et que tu étais capable de faire le bien en restant toi-même, même si Michael t'a un tit peu influencé ah ah ah.

- Pfff vous parlez de ce bébé appelé Haziel? Cette saleté de « Michael-qui-veut-tout-régenter » se l'est approprié. Qu'il aille se faire voir!

- Michael...il va se mettre dans de sales draps pour toi tu sais.

Lucifer haussa le sourcil.

- Que voulez vous dire?

_- _Cet ange est désormais capable de tout pour que tu puisses avoir une chance de retourner au Ciel, même de se noircir le plumage. Et entouré de personnages comme Ciel et son double maléfique, il risque d'y être encouragé. Comme quoi il se peut que tu comptes plus pour lui que tu ne le penses... Mais puisque tu le hais ça ne doit pas te peiner n'est ce pas ?

- Monsieur Spock n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage que l'argenté avait déjà disparut.

- Pffff mais qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être pénibles ces mômes! Dit le vieillard avec amusement. Le libre arbitre... c'est bien beau mais ca me donne deux fois plus de boulot ! Quand ils m'obeissaient aveuglément au moins j'étais péinard! Avoir la paix ou leur donner la liberté? Telle est la question. Fit Dieu pensif.

_*V__oici une magnifique chanson du groupe de Black Metal / Gothique français Forbidden Site : Renaissance Noire , extraite de l'album Sturm Und Drang _


	69. Chapter 69

_**Poussin Noir : **ah oui je pense qu'avec toi Michael n'aurait qu'à te regarder pour t'asservir hein! mdr. Concernant le merveilleux papier du Père Spock, c'est effectivement à ces rideaux là que j'ai pensé xd. Le Lulu est capricieux et parfois ses attitudes s'apparentent à celles d'un garnement! D'où le surnom que je lui donne plus tard hehe. Tu as raison, Lucifer est l'ange qui nous ressemble le plus, qui se rapproche le plus de nous. Cela fait de lui un être imparfait, alors que lui aspirait tant à la perfection. C'est vrai qu'en apparence cette discussion semble n'aboutir à rien. Mais la dernière phrase de Monsieur Spock pourrait faire penser le contraire. Quant au Lulu... admettra t-il ses tords? Il pourrait surprendre. Ou pas! XD. Oui, Michael peut faire changer Lucifer. Il le fait déjà d'ailleurs. Tu penses que Michael peut changer dans le mauvais sens au contact du Lulu? Ne sous estime pas Michael! Il peut devenir meilleur encore qu'il ne l'est ! Oui, Lucifer transpire la jalousie. Mais peut-on lui en vouloir? Cependant cette obscession pour Michael pourrait les mener à leur perte. _

_**Coccinelle : **___Sebastian et Ciel sont tellement fiers qu'aucun des deux ne fera le premier pas et ne dira ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour l'autre. Sauf si quelqu'un ou un événement ne les y pousse...Ahhh Monsieur Spock est un sacré loustic il est vrai! Quant à Lucifer, disons que sa passion pour Michael pourrait bien causer sa perte...surtout s'il est à sens unique...__

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **___Lucifer est capable de toutes les extrémités xd. En effet il répugne à se remémorer que Michael s'est prosterné devant les hommes; En même temps quand on voit ce qu'aujourd'hui les humains sont capables de faire... on se demande s'il n'avait pas raison de les considérer comme des cloportes... Ce pauvre Michael est trop gentil! xd. Quant à Monsieur Spock, il est vrai qu'il se pose des questions. Cela est-il bien ou mauvais par contre? L'avenir va le dire!__

_**Yume Saint Clair : **___ah nan, ca en fait juste le petit fils du Diable, ce qui lui donne un statut bien particulier. Qu'est ce que le Diable? Un démon? Dieu n'est pas un ange lui. C'est Dieu, tout simplement. Celui qui administre le Paradis. Dès lors le Diable c'est le Diable, qui administre les enfers. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis contente que tu sois venue lire cette histoire, et je le suis plus encore que tu l'apprécies (même si du coup be je suis fautive de ton addiction à l'ordi mdr).__

_**MissSpocky : **ah? Et quand j'ai dit que c'était de l'humour? Concernant ta gentillesse, je ne m'inquiete en aucune manière! C'est vrai que tu as tendance à exagérer tes qualités! Il y en a d'autres qui ont tendance à exagérer leurs défauts xd. Je suis bien contente d'être dans la seconde catégorie ! Sebastian dit toujours que l'âme de Ciel est resté pure. Il n'est pas perverti, même s'il a contracté avec un démon. Dans cette histoire il est le petit fils du Diable. En est-il pourri pour autant? Sommes nous responsables de nos ascendants et de leurs actes? Lucifer est une contradiction à lui tout seul. Osciller entre la joie d'être ce qu'il est et les remords d'être ce qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas agit comme il l'a fait. Je suis un peu comme ça...je l'avoue. En effet, la discussion entre Lucifer et Dieu peut s'apparenter entre celle qu'ont un père et son fils. Mais n'est ce pas le cas? Lucifer s'est libéré de son père pour voler de ses propres ailes. Cela fait-il de lui un mauvais fils ? Je ne vais pas te ressortir toute la psychologie sur le "meutre du Père" hein! Dieu n'a pas donné le libre arbitre aux anges car il pensait justement que ce libre arbitre pouvait entrainer de mauvais choix. Lucifer se pensait supérieur aux humains car il était un ange et que pour lui, un ange ne pouvait que prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais il se trompait et d'ailleurs il a fait lui-même le mauvais choix. Le regrette t-il aujourd'hui? Telle est la question. Attention à ce que dit Lucifer, il a tendance à oublier certaines choses surtout quand ca l'arrange. Mais oui, il est question de jalousie : jaloux que Dieu lui préfére les humains, jaloux que Michael lui préfére Dieu. L'amour peut devenir un poison lorsqu'il est déçu. Quant à ta derniere phrase, je n'y répondrais pas. Elle est adressée à Dieu. Et je ne veux pas être accusée d'orgueil en répondant à sa place XD!_

_**Ada Diana **__: ___le père Spock a toujours le mot qui fait sourire. Hehehe. J'aimerai bien connaître quelqu'un comme ça, d'aussi farfelu! Avec ces gens là on ne s'ennuie jamais!__

_**Mangakadu14 : **___tu as raison, les chapitres de ces derniers temps parlent beaucoup de lui. Mais je me devais de le faire pour que l'histoire se tienne. Je pense que ce soir tu vas etre contente. Quant aux sentiments de Ciel vis à vis de Michael, seul l'avenir dira ce qu'il en est vraiment. Ciel est un personnage manipulateur, autant que son grand père. Et oui si Ciel veut Michael il risque de s'attirer les foudres du Lulu! XD.__

_**Marechal Rattus**__ : ___Disons que Lucifer est le rebelle du Ciel xd. Oui Monsieur Spock peut apparaître méchant mais l'est-il vraiment? S'il n'avait pas d'ores et déjà pardonné à Lucifer, celui-ci serait déjà détruit. Oui notre Lulu (que tu aimes plaindre mdr) déteste les humains car Michael les a préféré à lui. En même temps si le gars que tu aimes te préférais un cafard... je suis pas certaine que tu ne serais pas dans le même état que le Lulu...__

_**« Jalousie »**_

Sébastian bouillait de l'intérieur. Voir son jeune maître aussi familier avec Michael ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne savait cependant dire ce qui lui déplaisait le plus : voir Ciel toucher son double de cette façon ou que son double se laisse ainsi toucher. Il desserra toutefois les dents lorsqu'il vit l'archange enlever doucement la main du compte de son visage.

- Que voulez-vous donc de moi Ciel? Demanda Michael tout en gardant fermement la main du garçonnet dans la sienne.

Le geste de Michael avait quelque peu surprit le compte. En règle générale, son petit jeu de séduction décontenançait les adultes et plus particulièrement les hommes. Il réussissait toujours à les charmer et à obtenir d'eux certaines faveurs.

Ciel sourit. Michael lui plaisait décidément beaucoup. Il comprenait que Lucifer le veuille pour lui seul et se dit qu'avoir Sébastian et son double serait fortement intéressant et une assurance de réussite pour sa vengeance et peut être même l'assurance de sa survie.

- Je te permets de rester ici autant de temps que tu voudras avec cet enfant et même je permets à Lucifer un droit de visite. Mais comme tu vas devenir un membre à part entière de cette demeure, il est normal que je te demande quelque chose en échange. Je veux que tu protèges ma vie jusqu'à ma mort.

Michael ne s'attendait pas à telle requête. Elle paraissait si simple et pourtant elle engendrait tellement de choses. Ciel était sous contrat avec un diable. Sa vengeance contre son âme. Il était donc certain qu'un jour les termes de ce pacte seraient remplis et que dès lors, le comte mourrait de la main de Sébastian. Le protéger jusqu'à sa mort... Pourrait-il voir Michaelis prendre cette âme d'enfant sous ses yeux? Conscient que Ciel essayait de le piéger, il soupira. Il se dit finalement que chaque jour suffisait sa peine et il répondit.

- Je vous protègerais Ciel. Je vous le promets. Je veillerais sur votre vie au péril de la mienne, jusqu'à votre mort.

Le comte lui fit un sourire éclatant. Il était fort content. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Michael lui était désormais attaché au même titre que Sébastian. Certes il ne le servirait pas comme Sébastian, mais l'avoir auprès de lui, lui ouvrait de nouveaux horizons.

Il tourna la tête vers son diable qui lui ne paraissait pas content du tout. Ciel sut alors que le démon avait tout compris de ses intentions. Il ricana intérieurement, se préparant à une petite joute verbale avec son cher majordome, une fois que le rouquin serait sorti de la pièce.

- Je vous remercie Ciel. Dit simplement Michael. Je vous remercie d'avoir compris les raisons qui m'ont poussé à vous présenter ma requête. Je sais qu'y accéder n'était pas chose aisée pour vous, compte-tenu des sentiments que vous nourrissez, à juste titre, envers la personne de Lucifer. Merci.

Le garçonnet ricana.

- Remercie moi en honorant ta parole c'est tout ce que je te demande Michael.

- Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais Ciel.

- Je sais. J'ai confiance en toi Michael.

L'archange sortit de la pièce en chatouillant Haziel qui riait aux éclats. A peine avait-il refermé la porte, que Sébastian prit la parole.

- Ne pensez pas que vous attacher Michael vous sauvera Bocchan. Je dévorerai votre âme soyez en assuré!

- Aurais-tu peur que je ne t'échappe Sébastian? Demanda l'enfant en baillant.

- S'il faut anéantir mon double pour vous avoir je le ferais.

- Ah ah ah. Tu es bien présomptueux! Tu ne vis que parce qu'il t'a laissé la vie sauve. Ce qui fait de toi son débiteur qui plus est.

- Ne jouez pas Bocchan. Vous m'appartenez. Michael le sait.

- Les dès sont jetés Sébastian. S'amusa l'enfant en contemplant l'air mauvais de son diable de majordome.

C'est de fort mauvaise humeur que le démon sortit à son tour de la pièce pour préparer le diner du soir. Après une soirée bien remplie, Soma ayant décidé de jouer à « dessiner c'est gagner », le comte alla dire au revoir à Haziel et partit se coucher.

- Votre don pour l'hypocrisie est impressionnant My Lord! Je suis toujours ébahi lorsque je vous vois jouer la comédie de cette façon.

- Qui te dit que je joue?

- Ohhh il n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'aller amignoner les bébés et surtout leur souhaiter la bonne nuit. Mais peut être que la présence de Michael, qui vous ait soudainement devenu indispensable, y est pour quelque chose dans votre amour soudain des bébés.

- Oh lala. Te voilà bien cinglant Sébastian. Aurais-tu un chat dans la gorge? C'est intéressant.

Le diable habilla son jeune maître pour le coucher et après avoir attendu que celui-ci ait terminé son lait chaud, lui souhaita la bonne nuit tout en soufflant la bougie.

Cependant la nuit en question ne fut pas si bonne car une heure après avoir été couché, Ciel arpentait sa chambre en long, en large et en travers. Le marchand de sable avait dû louper sa chambre, la réduction du temps de travail devant en être la cause. Et du coup c'est un garçonnet fort éveillé qui trainassait comme une âme en peine en essayant de se rappeler les exercices de relaxation que Soma lui avait appris.

Sa mémoire devait être défaillante d'ailleurs parce qu'aucun des exercices n'eut d'effet sur lui. Il se demanda si les anges dormaient. Il savait que son démon était éveillé et avait certainement senti le fait que lui ne dormait pas encore.

Il se trouve que les enfants sont curieux et même si la curiosité est un vilain défaut, l'envie l'était bien plus encore. Et c'est tout naturellement que Ciel se dit que hurler dans la nuit en faisant croire qu'il avait cauchemardé et ameuter ainsi toute la maison était une sacrée bonne idée. Et réveiller par la même occasion les chanceux qui dormaient déjà était un petit bonus qui lui réchaufferait le cœur de surcroit. Il cria donc aussi fort qu'il le put. Et c'est avec une grande précipitation que ses domestiques, Sébastian en tête, se précipitèrent à son chevet.

Sa joie fut grande lorsqu'il vit tous ces visages inquiets. Elle fut plus grande encore lorsqu'il vit celui de son diable qui assurément avait tout compris de son petit manège et qui n'attendait que d'être seul avec lui pour le réprimander comme il se doit ou encore mieux, lui lancer une petite vacherie.

Petite vacherie qui serait la bienvenue d'ailleurs car elle serait l'entrée en matière d'un petit duel verbal qui pourrait durer un certain temps et peut être même l'épuiser au point de lui donner l'envie de dormir!

Après quelques minutes qui furent tout à fait délectables pour le garçonnet, Sébastian, qui en avait vu assez comme ça, ordonna aux domestiques de sortir de la pièce. Et Ciel se préparait déjà avec bonheur à ce qui allait suivre. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de Michael qui pointait à son tour le bout de son nez, il stoppa net ses petits projets.

- Je vais m'occuper du jeune Maître Michael. Trancha Sébastian sans se retourner.

- Non! Tu peux disposer Sébastian. Michael va rester.

Les sourcils froncés, Sébastian plissa les yeux de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux points rougeoyants. L'air du diable à cet instant aurait paralysé quiconque. Il était certain qu'il était furieux. Lui le majordome¨parfait se faisait ouster par son maître et remplacer par un simple novice.

- Je suis le majordome de cette maison My Lord, c'est à moi de m'occuper du jeune maître! Fit le démon, de façon hachée et seche.

- Oui mais le jeune maître décide de tout dans sa maison et le majordome doit se plier à sa volonté. Donc Sébastian, tu peux disposer. Répondit Ciel de la même façon.

- Comme Monsieur voudra. Puisque Monsieur souhaite me voir partir de sa chambre, je m'exécute.

- Bien.

Cependant 5 minutes plus tard, le majordome en question était toujours bel et bien présent dans la pièce. Il tournait toujours le dos à son double qui, les bras croisés, gardait un calme olympien.

- Hum hum. Fit Ciel avec impatience.

Finalement voyant que le comte ne lâcherait pas prise, le diable se décida à partir non sans un regard mauvais à l'archange qui s'abstint de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Pfiouu! Le voilà enfin partit.

- Pourquoi l'avoir ainsi éjecté? Demanda Michael avec étonnement.

- Ça lui fait du bien de savoir qu'il ne m'est pas indispensable! Avant il pensait que je ne pouvais rien faire sans lui et il s'en gaussait le bougre! Mais maintenant que tu es là, il se sent moins fort. Et c'est tant mieux, ca rabaisse un peu son caquet!

- Je ne suis pas à votre service Ciel. C'est finit ça.

- Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas Michael. Mais tu es quand même là et tu as promis de veiller sur moi non? Et puis... j'aime ta présence près de moi. Elle me rassure. D'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à dormir...je fais des cauchemars sans cesse. C'est... insupportable. Reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme Michael. Je suis certain qu'avec toi, mes mauvais rêves partiront. Quoi de mieux qu'un ange pour en faire de jolis? Je sais que tu as Haziel à t'occuper mais...je suis moi aussi un enfant...s'il te plait...Fit le garçonnet avec un air faussement perdu.

- Mmmm. Bon très bien. Je reste jusqu'à ce que vous dormiez.

- Merci mon ange gardien.


	70. Chapter 70

_**Etoile : **Merci! Ce que tu me dis me fait chaud au coeur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir au contraire perdu le personnage de Ciel. Mais tu as raison il est devenu différent. Il est devenu mon Ciel et non plus celui de Yana. En effet, Sebastian a changé lui aussi et est plus humain qu'avant. Il éponge davantage les sentiments et semble même plus sensible aux choses que Ciel qui au contraire paraît se durcir et devenir de plus en plus distant et froid. Michael remplit en effet son « devoir » d'ange. Mais le fait-il de lui-même ou sur ordre de Dieu? Comme tu le soulignes, rien de ce qui a été écrit ne l'a été pour rien, mais au contraire dans un but bien précis. Chacun des personnages a évolué et a été placé sur l'échiquier pour remplir un rôle. Leur rôle final. Reste à savoir quel but poursuit vraiment Ciel, qui devrait en effet ne pas sous-estimer le pouvoir et l'intelligence des anges. On appelle également Michael, « l'archistratège ». Cela veut tout dire! XD._

**_Coccinelle : _**_Oh oui Ciel a une imagination débordante quand il s'agit d'embéter son démon hehe. C'est vrai que Sebastian s'humanise de plus en plus contrairement à Ciel qui se déshumanise. Mais tout cela est voulu. Il se peut que Sebastian veuille forcer Ciel à choisir, mais de façon sournoise hehe._

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **oui mdr. Cest vrai que Sebastian est en train de bouillir! Faut dire que Ciel abuse carrément là! Tu as raison : Ciel ne dit pas forcément ce qu'il pense. Et il se peut que ses mots ne soient pas le reflet exact de ses pensées!_

_**Yume-Saint-Clair : **tout à fait! Ciel ferait bien de faire attention à lui! Sebastian n'aime pas qu'on se paie sa tête!_

_**Poussin Noir : **ahhh Michael... je vais finir par le garder pour moi si cela continue, surtout apres ce que j'ai écrit de sa personne (révasse...xd). Il est clair que Lucifer influence même involontairement les actions de Michael, qui, pour sa part, ne peut que s'humaniser au contact des humains. Monsieur Spock sera t-il perdant dans cette humanisation de son archange? Après tout c'est lui qui l'a envoyé sur terre. Spock est bien plus malin qu'il ne le laisse paraître XD. Oui Ciel est une petite saleté quand il s'y met et en effet il aimerait pouvoir manipuler Michael comme il arrive à manipuler Sebastian. Seulement sous ses airs doux, Michael est un stratège. Un "droit de visite". Oui on peut bien sur le voir de plusieurs façons. Et si on le voit de la façon dont toi tu le vois ben forcément on bloque MDR. Une fessée de Michael... oserais-je avancer qu'il y a un vilain poussin noir qui en aimerait bien une? hehehe._

_**Miss Spocky : **Il est difficile de se faire comprendre ou d'arriver à dire ce qu'on souhaite véritablement par écrit. C'est pourquoi les échanges sont importants. Un écrit sans échange est un écrit mort. Je dis suis contente d'être dans la catégorie de ceux qui exagèrent leurs défauts plutot que leurs qualités, d'abord parce que les autres savent à quoi s'en tenir et ne sont pas déçus et ensuite parce que ca a tendance à éloigner les cons et les imbéciles! Tu n'es pas au courant de cette psychologie?0-0; Et moi qui pensais que tu savais tout...je suis bien déçue! (dois-je préciser que c'est de l'humour?) Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais insinué quoique ce soit très chère. C'est une question posée pour que tu développes ton idée. Ce que tu as fait et c'est très bien. Pour moi Lucifer a eu le courage de ses opinions et j'aime ceux qui vont jusqu'au bout tout en sachant ce qui risque de leur en couter. Ces gens là ont du courage. Ca me plait. Mais en effet, il l'a fait trop radicalement et trop brutalement. Il y a d'autres façons de faire valoir ses idées que par la force. Tu as raison, Lucifer ne pense pas de la meilleure façon qui soit tout simplement parce que c'est un être impulsif, qui agit sous le coup de ses émotions qu'il ne peut surmonter; qui s'enflamme d'un coup comme une torche. Ses mots, ses actions sont alors disproportionnées. Oui ce n'est pas parce que Michael aime son Père qu'il n'aime pas Lucifer. Mais le déchu veut Michael pour lui tout seul et devenir son seul dieu._

_**Marechal Rattus : **tu as mis le doigt sur un point intéressant : Sebastian devient de plus en plus humain. Est-ce que cela est dû à ce qu'il ressent pour Ciel ou par la présence de son double ? On a l'impression que les relations entre Ciel et Sebastian se dégradent de plus en plus. Qu'il n'y a plus rien ou plus grand chose entre eux. Et l'intervention de Michael apparaît comme venant gacher un des rares moments de tendresse et de complicité entre ces deux là. Mais s'il n'y avait plus rien? Si leur pseudo amour s'était effrité avec le temps et les épreuves? Et si autre chose était en train de naître? Tu dis, avec raison, que Sebastian semble ressentir de plus en plus de sentiments humains et que Ciel devient de plus en plus manipulateur. Et si tout cela n'était pas une illusion? Quant aux sentiments de Ciel envers Michael, je te laisse lire la partie qui suit pour en apprendre davantahge hehe._

_**Bissenshi : **Oui Ciel apparaît sous le charme de Michael. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas?_

_**DarkraiShadow : **en effet, les sentiments entre Ciel et Sebastian semblent disparaître. Oui ils se lassent l'un de l'autre. C'est voulu. Cela doit etre fait. Comme il est dit dans la présentation de cette histoire, Ciel et Sebastian sont au coeur du combat éternel entre le Bien et le Mal. Des questions complexes sont posées dans cette seconde saison. Des questions que je me pose moi-même. Il n'est plus question d'un méchant et d'un gentil qui s'affrontent et d'une histoire d'amour entre un gamin et un démon, mais bel et bien de foi, de rédemption, d'éternelle damnation, de véritable Amour. Je savais qu'en créant cette seconde saison, je risquais de perdre une partie de mes lecteurs. Cette histoire se veut plus profonde. Elle peut sembler longue, mais il le faut, car ces choses là sont délicates à aborder. L'histoire de Ciel et Sebastian est inclue dans ce qui, je pense, est la raison d'être de Kuro, à savoir la possibilité de revenir en arrière, la possibilité de redevenir bon et d'aimer sincèrement quelque soit ce que l'on est, celle de se battre pour survivre ou d'abandonner la lutte. Que le fait d'être un démon n'empeche pas de devenir meilleur et que le fait d'être un humain n'empêche pas de devenir pire qu'un démon. Dans cette saison 2, Enfers, Terre et Cieux, s'affrontent. On entame avec Ciel et Sebastian une course contre le désespoir d'un monde qui s'écroule pour livrer la plus grande des batailles : celle du sens de la foi en la vie. Je déplore que tu ne m'ais pas donné ton avis avant, car ton commentaire m'a beaucoup aidé je dois dire. J'ai eu comme un déclic et j'ai su pourquoi les relations entre Ciel et Sebastian telles qu'elles étaient n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Pour cela je te remercie encore et ne t'en voudrais pas de ne plus me lire. J'espère toutefois t'avoir persuadée de continuer. _

_**Celeste 31 : **alors là je dis chapeau pour ton commentaire! Je crois que tu as même dépassé la longueur de ma partie coup, hum, j'avais un peu honte XD. Lucifer est possessif, encore plus avec ce que Michael veut. Du coup il veut Uriel... Tu as raison : Sebastian se fiche royalement de ce que peut bien être Uriel. Seul compte Ciel pour lui. Mais Michael est un ange, alors pour lui Sebastian ne peut que s'interesser au sort d'Uriel. Il oublie un peu vite que son double est un démon. C'est vrai que « Lucifer le super Heros « ca le fait pas. Alors bon ben Michael a vite abrégé mdr. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il s'était emballé un peu vite dans sa tirade en fait. Lucifer est un chieur. N'oublie jamais ça! xd. Sous ses airs bon-enfant ou vilain garnement, il agit et surtout il est capable du pire. Ahhh les relations entre Michael et Lucifer sont aussi compliquées que celles entre Ciel et Sebastian. Sauf qu'on sait que Lucifer aime Michael. Le contraire est-il vrai par contre? Michael est un ange et donc il est censé être un être d'amour. Et son amour, il le donne à tous. Quant à Ciel, il est capable de tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Reste à savoir si Michael est dupe ou pas de son petit jeu. Tu as raison : Lucifer risque de péter un cable lorsqu'il apprendra que Michael a conclu un marché avec Ciel. En effet, Ciel semble accorder beaucoup plus de tendresse et d'attention à Michael qu'à Sebastian. Que cherche t-il exactement? Ressent-il des sentiments sincères envers l'archange?_

_**Lottie : **c'est vrai ce que tu dis : Sebastian semble de plus en plus humain. Quant à Ciel, il est clair qu'obtenir l'affection de Michael est un plus pour lui. Mais que recherche t-il vraiment? Recherche t-il de l'affection parce qu'il a besoin de tendresse ou bien pour le manipuler? La réponse dans le chapitre qui suit! hehe_

_**Mangakadu14** : Ciel est un manipulateur. Garde bien en tête que ce cher petit ne fait rien pour rien hehe. Surtout quand son démon est dans le coin et qu'il peut l'exaspérer ! Le fait de savoir son majordome jaloux le remplit de joie le petit saligot!_

_**Ada-Diana **: pauvre Michael... il ne fait rien de mal mdr. Quant à Ciel je suis d'accord, il mériterait une bonne punition! Au lit ca par contre je sais pas hein XD._

**« Un stratagème vieux comme le Monde »**

Michael alla s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de l'enfant qui avait remonté les couvertures. Ciel s'enhardit alors et prit la main du flamboyant qui le laissa faire. Mais quand le comte la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un doux baiser, il la retira.

- Pardon...je suis désolé. Sébastian aime quand c'est direct. Alors comme vous êtes liés...

- Sébastian aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de faire certaines choses avec vous. Des choses que vous n'aviez pas à connaître à votre âge. On a brulé les étapes avec vous et s'en est tellement écœurant. Fit Michael en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'écoeure alors? Demanda Ciel en feintant quelques larmes.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais les adultes ont des besoins, des envies que les enfants n'ont pas. Chaque chose en son temps. Vous auriez eu bien le temps d'apprendre ces choses là.

- Ohhhh. Je ne pensais pas que baiser ta main t'indisposerais à ce point. Ironisa le comte.

- On ne vous a décidément rien appris correctement... Ce geste parle plus que des paroles. Baiser la main de quelqu'un comme ça, c'est quelque chose de... sensuel qui manifeste le désir qu'on éprouve pour une personne. Mais attention ! Pas forcément le désir sexuel ! C'est comme si on disait à une personne qu'elle nous plait et qu'on voulait, par ce geste, la retenir auprés de soi.

- Je voulais seulement te remercier d'avoir accepté de me protéger.

- Oh Ciel voyons... je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

- Oui j'avais oublié que les anges sont au dessus des envies des hommes n'est ce pas? Railla le garçonnet.

- Disons que nous n'avons pas la même conception de certaines choses et que nous n'avons pas les mêmes besoins que les humains et les démons. Nous sommes plus spirituels.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu.

Voyant le désarroi de l'enfant, Michael ne put résister et le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci soupira d'aise en voyant que l'archange se faisait piéger totalement.

Sébastian avait raison, pensa Ciel, Michael ne le verrait jamais tel qu'il était. Il ne concevrait jamais qu'il était un adulte dans un corps d'enfant et qu'il en avait déjà tous les vices. Il le voyait blanc comme neige et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, le délivrer de son sort funeste. C'était tellement risible, tellement pitoyable et pourtant tellement innocent que s'en était plaisant. Pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un sans qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu, aucune arrière pensée. Comme dans les bras de ses parents. Se blottir dans les bras d'un ange...oui c'était définitivement plaisant.

La tête en bas à la manière d'une chauve-souris, Sébastian observait la scène derrière la fenêtre. Il fulminait de voir Ciel se conduire ainsi. Comment Michael pouvait-il se laisser berner comme ça? Se demanda t-il. Il était plus qu'évident que son jeune maître jouait la comédie!

Et lui, comment pouvait-il se mettre dans cet état ? Étais-ce de la jalousie? Puisqu'il savait que le comte jouait la comédie, alors pourquoi avait-il cette envie d'arracher le garçonnet des bras trop protecteurs de son double pour le serrer en une étreinte possessive et ravir ses lèvres pour lui montrer qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui?

Il se trouva bien pitoyable ainsi perché à l'envers. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. Il restait là, à enrager.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Ciel s'était endormi dans les bras de son protecteur angélique. Michael le déposa délicatement et le borda. Puis il sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte avec précaution. Il n'avait pas franchi le pas de la porte qu'il tombait nez à nez avec son double.

- Que me vaut ce regard Michaelis? Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux! Tu sais parfaitement que ton maître n'était pas sincère, ou du moins pas vraiment. Ne crois pas qu'il ignorait que tu l'observais de ton perchoir de fortune.

Sébastian sut alors qu'il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne. Il avait décidément sous-estimé son double qui finalement était loin d'être tombé de la dernière pluie.

- Ahhh "faire bouillir d'amour et susciter la jalousie d'une personne pour la rendre docile. Se l'attacher pour toujours et la faire revenir sans cesse auprès de soi en se faisant ou en se laissant aimer de son plus grand rival." C'est un stratagème vieux comme le Monde que Ciel, du haut de son jeune âge, maîtrise parfaitement. Franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'un démon aussi vieux que toi se laisserait encore avoir par cela!

Alors qu'il parlait, l'archange stoppa net au milieu du couloir lorsqu'il croisa le regard intense de Lucifer qui le toisait. Il planta fermement ses yeux dorés dans les deux fentes vertes lumineuses de celui qui lui faisait face. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il se remit lentement en marche. Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de l'argenté, il reprit tout en regardant face à lui.

- Mais c'est un stratagème qui fonctionne toujours avec la même efficacité n'est ce pas? fit le roux avec amusement.

Lucifer serra les poings et laissa l'archange le doubler.

"Oui, pensa l'ange déchu, il marche à tous les coups et pour tout le monde. Et apparemment c'est un stratagème que toi aussi tu maîtrises fort bien. Je suis décidément bien faible d'être aussi jaloux..."

Admettant sa défaite silencieuse, il suivit les traces du flamboyant archange qui regagnait sa chambre où l'attendait Haziel.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si vite Lucifer. Tsss, dire que je me suis fait du soucis. Dit Michael en prenant l'enfant qui lui tendait les bras.

- Je me suis réconcilié avec Dieu.

Heureusement que le bébé était encore au dessus de son berceau, car l'ange failli le lâcher de stupeur. Décidément le maudit avait le don de le surprendre à chacune de leur rencontre.

Il se tourna vers l'ange déchu avec des yeux ronds, quémandant une explication à cette affirmation.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Il a reconnu s'être trompé à mon égard et il m'a demandé pardon.

- Quoi? Il t'a demandé pardon? Pardon? Mais pardon de quoi? C'est toi qui l'a trahi!

- Lui et moi on a parlé. Il s'est excusé de s'être emporté et de m'avoir si vite chassé du Ciel. Il a finit par comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un bon fils comme vous tous que je suis forcément un mauvais fils. Et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu me tuer vraiment. Qu'il voulait seulement, une fois de plus, diriger ma vie comme il le voulait. J'ai protester vivement tu t'en doutes bien! Et comme pour une fois son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, il a reconnu que son idée de vouloir faire de moi un pantin était mauvaise. Voilà! Maintenant j'ai sans aucun doute ma place au Paradis si je veux. Mais comme je veux pas, ben elle est toujours vacante pour qui en veut! Tu pourras y coller ton cher morveux de Ciel si tu arrives à le convertir! Ca fera bien plaisir à Michaelis ! Ah ah ah ah ah ah.

Michael s'était assis sur le rebord de son lit, gardant Haziel dans ses bras qui gazouillait en lui tirant les cheveux.

- J'avoue avoir du mal à te croire. Il faut dire que tu as le chic pour arranger la vérité à ta sauce. Donc toi bien sur, comme tu n'as aucun tord dans cette histoire, tu ne t'es excusé de rien et tu n'as pas dit merci.

- Est-ce de l'ironie que j'entends dans ta jolie voix Michael? Demanda l'argenté en allant s'asseoir aux cotés de l'ange.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras qui paraissait aux anges.

- Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas revenir au Ciel puisque tu as fait la paix avec Notre Seigneur?

- Ça te va bien de dire ca tiens! Depuis que tu joues les débauchés sur terre, tu as troqué le Ciel pour Ciel. Encore tout à l'heure tu faisais les jolis cœurs dans sa chambre à coucher. Ce môme te fait du charme et toi tu ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. Tu aimes ça? Ça t'amuse? Que cherches-tu?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne cherche rien du tout. Et Ciel essaie de me séduire en vain. C'est peine perdue. Je veux le sauver c'est tout. Je me sens responsable de lui.

- Pourquoi donc? Tu n'as pas assez d'Haziel? Tu comptes adopter tous les gamins paumés que tu rencontres?

- Si je ne m'étais pas débarrassé de Michaelis, Ciel n'aurait pas conclu de pacte. Et ce jour là, comme me l'intime ma fonction, je l'aurai accueilli au Ciel avec notre Saint Père. Il serait en paix. Au lieu de ça, son âme est maudite et est vouée aux flammes éternelles...

- Bon sang. Quand cesseras-tu de te reprocher tout et n'importe quoi. Ciel est condamné depuis sa naissance et tu ne peux rien contre ça. Ne me demande pas d'explications à ce que je te dis parce que je serais muet comme une carpe. Mais sache bien que si ca n'avait pas été Sébastian, ça aurait été un autre démon. Je dirais même qu'il a de la chance que ce soit Sébastian car c'est un être qui a encore un sens de la parole donnée. Il doit tenir ça de toi je suppose.

- C'est amusant.

- Quoi?

- Que tu sois là à me remonter le moral. Comme avant... comme au Ciel...

- Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens !

- Tu as le droit de venir ici et de voir Haziel quand tu veux. J'ai parlé pour toi.

- Mais quelle bonté d'âme tu as mon ange ! Et si je ne viens pas pour voir Haziel? J'ai le droit de venir quand même? Questionna Lucifer en allongeant l'enfant sur le lit pour libérer son unique bras.

Michael rougit en sentant la main de Lucifer lui caresser le dos.

- Arrête Lucifer...

- Arrête moi toi. Pourquoi tu ne repousses pas ma main comme tu l'as fait avec celle de Ciel?

- Parce que ca t'arrêterait? S'amusa l'ange.

Lucifer sourit. C'était de bonne guerre.

- Tu sais ce que je crois Michael. Je crois que tu n'as pas parlé pour moi à Ciel par pure bonté d'âme. Tu voulais m'avoir près de toi. Parce que tu ne peux plus te passer de ma présence auprès de toi. Voilà ce que je crois. Fit le maudit en caressant maintenant le doux visage de l'archange.

Michael soupira. Il enleva la main de Lucifer de son visage.

- Vous en avez une sale manie de vouloir me poser vos mains sur le visage. Je déteste ca en fait.

Lucifer fut piqué à vif par cette remarque et allait se lever rageusement mais l'ange le retint fermement et sans briser le contact visuel, porta alors la main du déchu à ses lèvres pour la baiser.


	71. Chapter 71

_**Yuuki Miisakii :** ah oui? Pourquoi penses-tu donc qu'il était normal qu'il craque le Micky? xd. Parce que toi tu aurais craqué depuis longtemps? Hehehe. Ah le coup du sceau d'eau MDR. On voit que tu connais cette histoire sur le bout des doigts! Tu as raison en disant que Michael devient plus humain, mais va t-il se perdre en tant qu'ange ? La suite le dira. Quant au Lulu, on va dire qu'il faut vraiment être de bonne constitution pour le supporter... pendu. Michael la joue fine avec lui car si l'autre prend le dessus cela risque d'être catastrophique pour tout le monde du coup...dead._

_**Poussin noir : **ohhh ne vois pas ton plumage plus blanc qu'il ne l'est hein! En effet, on a pu croire qu'étant un ange, Michael allait se laisser berner comme un bleu. Mais attention, comme tu le dis, il ne "manipule" personne. Il joue le jeu des autres pour arriver à ses fins qui sont louables : sauver de l'enfer des âmes égarées. Pour cela il est pret à se laisser prendre pour un idiot. Ca ne fait pas de lui un être vil, mais ne le rend que plus lumineux. Il n'agit pas par la force, mais utilise son intelligence et sa stratégie pour ça. Quant à Ciel, malgré son aveu de vouloir manipuler Michael, il semble apprécier l'archange et le vouloir auprès de lui. Le but qu'il poursuit véritablement, toi tu le connais. Mais Ciel aime se faire passer pour plus mauvais qu'il ne l'est et surtout répugne à reconnaître que dans son coeur, il existe d'autres sentiments que la haine, la colère et la vengeance. _

_**Marechal Rattus :** tu as raison de t'inquieter pour Sebastian. Mais chut j'en dirais pas plus! Leur amour... y en a t-il seulement vraiment ? Que ressent Ciel pour Sebastian et vice versa? C'est ça la question. Quant à Michael, comme il est dit dans la partie, il est aussi appelé « l'archistratège » et de plus c'est un guerrier, alors il est loin d'être stupide hehe. Ciel n'est pas prêt de reussir à le manipuler à sa guise. Mais Michael est aussi un ange et dès lors un être rempli d'amour et de compassion et Ciel a déjà reussi à faire un marché avec lui. Alors finalement il s'est tout de même laissé avoir..._

_**Mangakadu 14 : **t'affole pas hein, ce n'est qu'un chaste baiser sur la main! On est loin des baisers sauvages entre Ciel et Sebastian xd. Disons que Michael a des sentiments pour Lucifer, mais est-il amoureux de lui... l'avenir le dira hehe. Michael aime énormément Ciel, mais pas de la même façon que son double. Il veut le protéger, il veut le sauver... mais y arrivera t-il? Doit-il ou pourra t-il laisser Sebastian prendre l'âme de Ciel?_

_**Coccinelle : **le pauvre Sebastian est bien jaloux...il est décontenancé par l'attitude de Ciel envers Michael. Doit-on plaindre notre démon? En tous cas tu as raison sur un point : Ciel se sent seul bien qu'il essaie par tous les moyens de le cacher..._

_**Bissenshi : **en effet Michael est aussi malin que Michaelis et surtout il joue stratégique! Ciel aime dominer les autres et particulièrement les êtres puissants. Comme il le dit, s'attacher un démon et un ange serait une assurance pour sa vengeance et une chance de survie. Mais en effet, il se peut qu'il poursuive un autre but. Car il savait que Sebastian l'observait alors qu'il faisait les yeux doux à Michael._

_**Etoile : **Quand on dit « ange » on pense immédiatement à innocent. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que les anges ne sont pas seulement là pour virevolter dans le ciel avec leurs ailes blanches xd. Et surtout pas Michael qui est avant tout le gardien de l'ordre au Paradis, celui qui juge les âmes et celui qui dirige les batailles contre les forces du mal. Dès lors, il ne peut qu'être rusé, stratégique et puissant. Il paraît manipuler Ciel et Lucifer, mais en fait, il ne se laisse tout simplement pas abuser. Le but qu'il poursuit est honorable. Ce qu'il veut, c'est les sauver tous les deux. Tu as parfaitement raison, Michael aura un rôle crucial dans l'histoire! Et en effet, on a vu son coté protecteur, angélique mais pas son côté guerrier. Certainement car ce côté là, il ne l'affectionne pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, Michael restera Michael. Merci de ton soutien!_

_**«Pensées et inquiétudes »**_

- Une lettre de la Reine dis-tu? demanda Ciel avec empressement.

Ce matin là, Sébastian avait découvert au courrier, une lettre portant le cachet de la Reine. Il avait consciencieusement attendu le petit déjeuner pour en informer son jeune maître. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs levé de fort bonne humeur.

Le diable soupçonnait de connaître la raison de cette allégresse et n'était pas certain de s'en réjouir. Le petit jeu qui se jouait entre l'ange et le comte ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ciel souhaitait séduire Michael pour le manipuler et Michael, qui n'était pas dupe, entrait dans son jeu.

Le but que poursuivait l'ange était inconnu au démon et cela l'agaçait fortement.

Sébastian se mit à remercier mentalement Lucifer. Sans lui, il n'était pas certain que Michael ne se laisserait pas avoir par son Bocchan. Mais force était de constater que dès que l'argenté apparaissait, l'esprit de l'archange était totalement focalisé sur le maudit. Là encore les raisons de cet attachement de l'ange pour cet insupportable personnage étaient totalement incompréhensibles et les relations entre ces deux là étaient aussi compliquées que celles qu'il entretenait lui-même avec son jeune maître.

Est-ce que Saint Michel souhaitait remettre Lucifer et Ciel dans le droit chemin et assurer à ces deux là une nouvelle place au Paradis?

Le diable soupira et se dit qu'il n'était finalement pas mécontent de la présence de l'ange déchu au Manoir. Il resta cependant un instant prostré d'avoir pensé une telle chose. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible! TOUT, oui tout ce qui était arrivé depuis quelque temps était de sa seule faute : le clown avait été envoyé par lui, puis il avait possédé le comte et enfin il n'était pas certain qu'il soit totalement étranger aux plans de Satan. Et toutes ces petites diversions avaient considérablement retardé son diner tant attendu. Que de temps perdu !

Il sortit de sa rêverie en voyant les sourcils de Ciel se froncer.

- Qu'y a t-il Bocchan?

- Tu bailles aux corneilles.

- Je ne baille pas...je pense.

- Ne pense pas. Lis !

Le diable lu avec attention le courrier qui invitait le comte à une audience le surlendemain. Victoria souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui seul à seul, de façon « totalement informelle ». Elle n'en disait pas plus.

« Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir à son maître si ce n'était pas pour lui parler de sa mission actuelle? » se demanda le démon.

Il se dit toutefois qu'il en connaitrait la raison prochainement et que pour le moment seul comptait la tenue du manoir. Il s'affera donc toute la journée à la tache, aidé par Agni qui, il devait le reconnaître, lui était d'une grande aide.

Il s'étonna toutefois de ne pas avoir vu ni l'ange, ni Lucifer de la journée. Haziel n'était pas non plus au manoir.

L'ange devait être sortit avec « sa petite famille » se dit-il. Cette idée le fit sourire et il pensa à la joie qu'il ressentirait en voyant l'air exaspéré et gêné de son double lorsqu'il lui resservirait cette phrase. Il se mit à rire de bon cœur en imaginant ce que le chieur qui l'accompagnait allait encore s'inventer lorsqu'il entendrait ça et le calvaire qui s'en suivrait pour Michael.

Lorsque deux heures sonnèrent, Ciel et son démon étaient arrivés au Palais de la Reine Victoria. L'enfant était un peu nerveux. Il faut dire que son ancienne mission avait été un fiasco total. Au final, ils avaient bien détruits le démon qui possédait Pédro, mais il avait failli perdre d'abord Sébastian, puis Michael. Et l'assistant de Michael avait été réduit en miettes par l'autre taré.

Finalement, il n'avait guère avancé dans ces histoires de possessions, trop accaparé par ses propres problèmes. Le pacte qu'il avait passé avec Sébastian était lui-même passé au second plan de l'histoire qui désormais paraissait plus se centrer autour des aventures de Michael et de ce Lucifer.

Mais il faut dire que Ciel n'avait pas été épargné aussi bien du coté du Paradis que des Enfers. Depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie, anges et démons lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs. Il en avait largement soupé de ceux là!

Et bizarrement il y en avait un qui était devenu omniprésent dans toutes les circonstances

Ciel se demandait si il arriverait un jour à se débarrasser de cette « tique »! Il remercia Michael intérieurement. Le fait était que lorsque celui-ci apparaissait, l'autre fichait une paix relative au monde entier. Dès lors, il pouvait ENFIN se consacrer à sa vengeance. A ce train là Sébastian allait se mettre un petit vieillard sous la dent ou mourir de faim avant. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en imaginant la tête de son démon croquant avec dégout dans une vieille « carcasse » décharnée. Il se voyait très bien lui dire avec joie un « bon appétit Sébastian ! ».

- Quelque chose vous amuse Bocchan? Demanda le majordome avec étonnement.

- Oh il m'arrive parfois de penser à des choses réjouissantes.

- Le jeune maître peut-il m'en faire profiter? Voir rire sa personne est si rare que cela me rend bien curieux ?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut Sébastian. Si mes souvenirs sont bons tu es sans cesse en train de me le répéter. Tu resteras donc sur ta faim. Ah ah ah ah.

En disant ces mots, Ciel se remit à pouffer au grand agacement de son diable.

Finalement l'enfant repris constance et commença à s'inquiéter de ce qui allait suivre.

En effet, il se trouvait bien penaud. Que lui voulait donc la Reine ? Elle avait indiqué que cet entretien n'avait rien de formel. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas lui demander un service du genre «fêter quoique ce soit au Manoir Phantomhive ».

Il sentit le mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez en pensant à ce que deviendrait sa vie, si, il invitait qui que ce soit d'éminent cher lui actuellement. Assurément il déshonorerait sa famille jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Qu'y a t-il Bocchan? Demanda le démon.

- Rien, rien... je me demande ce que me veut la Reine...

- Vous n'en saurez rien si vous restez planté devant votre fiacre My Lord. Ironisa Sébastian.

- Oh ça va hein! Je le sens mal moi cet entretien. Je sens que je vais encore me fourrer dans une histoire abracadabrante qui va encore me pomper toute mon énergie. Déjà que je suis totalement épuisé alors que je n'ai absolument pas avancé dans ma mission...

- Rohhh ne soyez pas si pessimiste. Dites-vous que vous êtes un des rares humains encore en vie à avoir rencontré, en un temps record : Dieu, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael et même Lucifer !

- Manquerait plus que Satan et ce serait complet tiens! Bouda l'enfant en entrant lentement dans le palais.


	72. Chapter 72

**- Poussin Noir : **alors ca te parle parce que cette phrase n'a pas été prononcée de la bouche du Bocchan pour rien... dead. C'est une sorte de supplication mdr. Tu peux le dire... cette "tique" là est bel et bien accroché... pendu. Tu es là seule à avoir souligné le parallélisme et surtout le fait que Lucifer et Michael sont devenus indissociables désormais de la vie de Michaelis et Ciel! Bon c'est vrai que l'archange est devenu mon hum "cobaye" pour la description de la beauté masculine (nan je ne fais allusion à aucun chapitre hehehe!) En effet, Satan c'est pour bientot! Et lui aussi va s'accrocher bien comme il faut hein! xd. La suite arrive bientot tkt avec une confrontation au sommet!

**- Ada Diana : **oui en effet ils vont se rencontrer. Reste à savoir ce qui va ressortir de cette fameuse rencontre hehe. Ciel et Sebastian seront plus présents dorénavant, tous les personnages et l'intrigue étant placés comme il faut sur l'échiquier. Je prends ton souhait en compte xd.

**- Coccinelle : **j'aime bien terminer sur une tite note d'humour de temps à autre. Pauvre Ciel, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend derriere la porte 0-0.

**- Groumde : **il est évident que Sebastian va reconnaître son véritable Maître. Mais Satan est vicieux. XD. Il se peut qu'il se rapproche encore plus vite de Ciel hehe.

**- Celeste31: **disons que Michael est un personnage qui semble totalement innocent mais qu'il se révèle redoutable et stratégique. Il joue le jeu des autres en les faisant croire qu'il se laisse pièger et finalement il les amène là où il le souhaitait xd. Oui de temps à autre il aime faire enrager son double et Lucifer... (mais dans le cas du chieur peut-on vraiment lui en vouloir? mdr). Mais le but qu'il poursuit est noble, puisqu'il veut ramener Ciel et Lucifer (Bonne Chance le Micky XD) dans le droit chemin. Lucifer ne dit rien pour le moment (lui c'est comme une grenade. Il explose d'un seul coup. lol). Non notre ange a juste failli lacher Urie tkt! Alors comme Michael est un ange, il a une patience à toute épreuve même quand un gamin lui tire les cheveux mdr. Comme tu le soulignes il y a effectivement de nombreux jeux de mots dans cette partie hehe.

**- Sucrette : **ahhh le temps passe tellement vite... DEAD. Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle à cette histoire! Oui Ciel va rencontrer son grand père sans le savoir. Alors si en plus il savait QUI était son grand pere... Quant à la relation entre Ciel et Michael, tu en sauras un peu plus dans les chapitres qui vont suivre hehe.

**- Bissenshi : **en effet ca ne saurait tarder! A savoir ce qu'ils vont se raconter ces deux là et ce que Sebastian va en penser! XD;

**- Marechal Rattus : **eh bien ce que tu me dis là me fait bien plaisir! Donc tu as révé de Michael? Tu sais que depuis qu'il est dans cette histoire beaucoup me disent avoir révé de lui? Hum. Je trouve ça trés bizarre en fait! Doit-on intérpréter sa présence dans vos songes comme une apparition? XD. Comme tu le soulignes les sentiments de tous les personnages se croisent et s'entrecroisent. Ils se percutent et au final, en ressort de la jalousie et des affrontements...Quant à Satan, tu peux lui faire confiance pour mettre tout en oeuvre pour se rapprocher de son cher petit fils!

**- Sans reflet : **c'est vrai qu'il y a une sacrée troupe qui gravite autour de ce pauvre Ciel! Et en attendant tout cela restreint les "chances" de Sebastian de diner dans les temps! (si je puis dire mdr).

**- Mangakadu14 :** une histoire d'amour entre Ciel et Michael est peu probable, mais autre chose est possible. Autre chose d'aussi dangereux pour Sebastian et le contrat ! Quant à Ciel, je me suis également amusée à l'imaginer sortir cette phrase à son cher démon. Mais tu sais, rien n'est exclu HEY HEY!

**THE HAPPY FAMILY partie 1**

La Reine attendait Ciel Phantomhive dans son cabinet personnel. Son majordome, vêtu d'un élégant costume marron glacé, était posté tel un cerbère devant la porte. Il s'anima en voyant le comte et Sébastian. C'était un homme typé d'une trentaine d'années, assez grand, aux cheveux courts ondulés, noirs et aux yeux sombres. Avec son bouc et sa peau mate, il avait tout d'un mafieux italien. En tous cas, sa stature et sa posture imposaient le respect.

- Je vais vous annoncer. Dit poliment l'homme dont le timbre de voix était cassé et grave.

Il ne se passa pas plus de trois minutes avant qu'il ne réapparaisse et ne dise de manière assez tranchée «Monsieur le Comte, vous pouvez entrer. Monsieur Michaelis vous resterez ici avec moi, jusqu'à ce que l'entretien soit terminé ».

Sébastian acquiesça et laissa son jeune maître entrer seul dans la pièce. Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration, bomba le torse et pénétra à l'intérieur.

- Bienvenu mon garçon. Dit la Souveraine avec un air aimable. N'ais pas peur voyons, approche que je puisse mieux te voir.

Ciel enleva son chapeau et fit donc ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il mit ensuite un genoux à terre et attendit que Victoria prenne la parole.

- Tu sembles bien nerveux Ciel. Que se passe t-il donc?

- Je suis navré. Je n'ai pas rempli avec brio la mission que vous m'aviez confié. Cependant j'ai appris certaines choses. Ces cas de possessions ne sont pas l'œuvre d'affabulateurs, mais bien celle de démons qui...

- Allons allons. Ne sois pas ennuyé avec ça. Je ne t'ai pas convié pour parler de travail. Il sera bien temps de parler de démons et de l'organisation des enfers le moment venu. Hum. Je souhaitais parler de choses plus personnelles.

La Reine paraissait bienveillante. Elle parlait d'une voix égale et douce. Mais pourtant quelque chose dans son apparence mettait Ciel mal à l'aise. Ses yeux. Ils étaient souriants et même rieurs, mais si on y regardait bien, il en était tout autre. En fait, on n'y lisait rien d'autre que la fausseté, l'ironie, la férocité et la haine. Au final, les yeux de la Reine semblaient avoir leur vie propre, tranchant complétement avec le reste de sa personne. Comme une poupée de petite fille sur laquelle on aurait greffé des yeux de démon.

Ciel sentit son corps trembler. Cette femme lui faisait peur. Soudain, il se demanda, si elle ne pouvait pas, elle non plus, être possédée et essayer de se jouer de lui. Pourquoi abréger aussi vite la discussion sur les possessions? Il était son «chien », son espion. Son devoir était de remplir les missions qu'elle lui confiait. Et là elle semblait n'en avoir rien à faire.

- Quelque chose te tracasse véritablement dis moi! Tu peux m'en parler tu sais. Je saurais t'écouter attentivement. Tu m'es cher tu sais et je ne veux que ton bien. Et je n'exagère pas en disant que je suis la seule personne à véritablement le vouloir sans chercher à te dénaturer ou à vouloir faire de toi quelqu'un d'autre.

- Majesté... je ne suis pas certain de comprendre autant de bienveillance à mon égard. Non pas que je ne m'en réjouisse pas. Je suis au contraire très honoré que votre Altesse se soucie de moi, qui ne me montre pas à la hauteur de sa confiance. J'ai honte de vous inquiéter ainsi. Je ne mérite pas autant de considération de votre part...

Ciel cessa sa tirade lorsqu'il entendit rire la Reine. Devant l'air étonné du garçonnet, Victoria se calma.

- Tu es doué cher Ciel. C'est indéniable. Tu es terriblement doué. Tu seras parfait pour ce rôle que je te confierai.

- Un rôle?

- Oui. Un rôle grandiose. Mais là encore, tu resteras avec tes interrogations pour un temps. Chaque chose en son temps. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai convié aujourd'hui ». Je suis fatiguée vois-tu. J'ai besoin de repos. Mais l'étiquette ne me permet pas de quitter mon poste de souverain. L'annonce d'une absence risquerait d'engendrer un véritable foutoir et des embryons de coups d'état. Aussi je vais devoir ruser pour qu'elle passe totalement inaperçue. Deux ou trois jours de congé me feraient le plus grand bien. Je suis las... tellement tellement las...J'ai pensé que tu serais le mieux à même de m'offrir ce repos bien mérité dans le calme de ta demeure. J'ai toujours aimé le manoir Phantomhive. Auras-tu la gentillesse d'offrir cela à ta souveraine bien aimée Ciel? Peut-elle compter sur son plus fidèle serviteur pour accéder à son souhait ?

Ciel était prostré. Il n'aurait pas imaginé pire situation que celle-ci. La Reine en personne lui demandait l'hospitalité. Et la façon dont la requête avait été présentée ne lui laissait aucun choix. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter; accepter de monter les marches menant à l'échaffaud et avec le sourire de surcroit.

C'est donc avec une voix étranglée qu'il s'entendit répondre « oui ».

La Reine était radieuse. Il entendit qu'elle viendrait le lendemain soir avec son majordome personnel et s'installerait pour trois jours. Que tout cela était secret et que bien entendu personne ne devait savoir qu'elle désertait son poste. Qu'elle comptait sur sa discrétion et qu'elle se réjouissait déjà des quelques jours « enchanteurs » qu'elle passerait au Manoir Phantomhive. Il sentit ses cheveux se faire ébouriffer par la main d'une Victoria surexcitée par la situation.

Il eut mal à force de crisper la mâchoire en un semblant de sourire et sortit de la pièce complètement anéanti. Sébastian recula d'un pas en voyant la tête décomposée de son jeune maître.

Il suivit silencieusement celui-ci dehors sans l'interroger et ce n'est qu'une fois dans le fiacre qu'il posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- La Reine a décidé de venir s'installer au Manoir pendant quelques jours. Elle arrive demain. Elle a décidé ça parce qu'elle s'ennuie. C'est une catastrophe. Répondit le comte d'une voix monocorde.

- C'est une catastrophe. Fit le démon en écho.


	73. Chapter 73

_**- Poussin Noir : **mouai plus blanc que blanc... après la tof que je t'ai envoyée hier j'en doute fortement hein! Mon quoi? Mon cobaye? Ahhh si seulement... (reve de la partie que tu sais...bave). Satoria (MDR). Oui on va l'appeler comme ca la(le) brave! Non mais quelle horreur ce reve que tu as fait là! Heureusement que je n'ai pas révé de ça (trodead). Ciel sent que les emmerdes arrivent mais il ne sait pas à quel point (pauvre Ciel...). Un petit aperçu de tout ce petit merdier dans la partie qui suit hein! hehe. Alors oui quand on y pense, c'est pas plus mal que la Reine ne soit pas vraiment elle. Mais bon peut etre qu'elle va quand meme voir toutes ces réjouissances meme si elle n'a plus ni le controle de sa conscience, ni le controle de son corps. Pauvre Ciel... (oui je le plains ce soir!). En effet le majordome-cerbère est celui qu'on voit ensuite et que tu soutiens avec force dans la dernière partie que j'ai écrit (XD)._

_**- Miss Spocky : **eh bien je vois que tu as rattrapé ton retard! xd. Je pense au contraire de beaucoup que les enfants ne sont pas totalement innocents. Il n'y a qu'à les voir évoluer dans les cours d'école pour s'en apercevoir. La méchanceté ne leur est pas étrangère par exemple. Sont-ils plus spirituels que les adultes? Hum. Leurs réactions sont purement matérielles et instinctives jusqu'à un certain âge en tous cas. Mais ce n'est que mon avis et le débat est trop long pour être abordé en profondeur ici xd. Ciel a été tellement déçu par Dieu qu'il pense que même ses anges sont pervertis. Alors il est difficile pour lui de croire en la pure bonté. Disons que Ciel et Sébastian ont tendance à considèrer que la manipulation et la stratégie sont étrangères à Michael, car ce genre de pratiques apparait éloigné de ce qu'est un ange. Pour Lucifer c'est différent. Il enrage de voir que Saint Michel en connait bientot plus que lui sur l'art amoureux des humains alors qu'il n'a jamais connu autre chose que l'amour de Dieu. Quant au geste final de Michael dans la partie 70, j'avoue que j'ai frémi en m'imaginant à la place de ce cher Lucifer. Tu dis "magistralement orchestré" : c'est tout à fait vrai. D'ailleurs Saint Michel est aussi surnommé "l'archistratège". Michael a plusieurs dénominations et s'écrit de différentes façons : Saint Michel, Michael, Mickhael. Il est le saint, l'archange, le Prince des armées célestes, le bras armé de Dieu. Il est d'ailleurs reconnu par toutes les religions. Et il est le plus souvent appelé Michael. En l'appelant ainsi dans cette histoire, je ne fais pas de préférence religieuse, mais rend hommage à toutes les religions qui pour moi se regroupent en une seule et en un seul message : un message de paix et de tolérance. Alors toutes les questions que tu poses sont fort intéressantes et je t'annonce que tu vas avoir la réponse bientot pour chacune d'elle! Tu comprendras que je ne peux te répondre de suite car sinon tu l'auras pas le suspence pour les chapitres qui vont suivre xd. Un peu de patience donc! Hehe._

**-_ Yuuki Miisakii : _**_Ciel a un don pour sentir les ennuis mais par contre il n'a pas le don de les éviter mdr. Il ne peut malheureusement rien dire.. la Reine étant son supérieur. Mais s'il savait que c'était Satan, que pourrait-il faire? Encore plus s'il apprenait qu'il était son grand père... Tu as raison de poser cette question. Connaissant Ciel, on peut en effet se demander si il ne pourrait pas essayer de tirer profit du fait qu'il est le petit fils du Diable en personne. Tout peut donc arriver! Tu poses une autre question essentielle : qu'en sera t-il du contrat entre Ciel et Sebastian. Oui cela peut tout compromettre!_

_**- Ayumuri Chan : **cette pauvre Reine est malheureusement possédée par Satan... elle ne peut plus rien faire de son propre fait maintenant. Il est trop fort pour elle. A t-elle seulement encore une conscience... Ah ca il faut dire que tout ce beau monde laisse imaginer un sacré petit merdier mdr. Remarque avec des chieurs comme le Lulu... Ah tiens? Toi aussi tu es à fond sur le duo Lucifer/Michael? Je dois dire que cela m'a étonnée car je pensais que tu étais plutot Ciel X Sébastian. Cela me fait plaisir je dois dire. Je ne peux te dire comment leurs relations vont évoluer. Michael est un ange et Lucifer un ange déchu. Je dirais que tout peut arriver! J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas !_

_**- ****Coccinelle : **ah ca les problèmes vont venir à grands pas hehe. Alors il est en effet fort probable que la présence de Satan compromette quelque peu les rapports intimes de Ciel et de Sebastian hehe. Alors concernant les autres archanges, ils vont en effet apparaître de plus en plus. Tu es la seule je crois à apprécier Raphael! XD. Satan en conseiller matrimonial pour ce pauvre Michael et l'autre chieur. Et sous sa forme originelle en plus. C'est trés amusant tout ça. Maintenant je vais avoir cette vision dans la tete 0-0. MDR._

_**- Sans Reflet : **c'est vrai que quand j'y réfléchis... je pense que je ne pouvais pas coller Ciel et Sebastian dans pire situation que celle ci mdr. Vilaine auteure que je suis de martyriser ces personnages de la sorte. XD. Oui Ciel est ravi (lol) et on comprend pourquoi (car nous on sait qui est la Reine hehe)_

**- _Angelika Phantom : _**_bon alors hum (mdr) oui c'est une histoire bien longue qui peut décourager par le nombre de ses chapitres xd. Disons que j'écris en fonction de mes humeurs et souvent les anecdotes sont du vécu. La fin de cette histoire n'est pas écrite donc tout est possible encore hehe. Alors voyons : que dirait Satan si il chopait Lucifer et Michael dans une situation compromettante?... Bonne question. Mais pourquoi se trouveraient-ils donc en position honteuse dis moi? Pourquoi ces deux là? Serais-tu toi aussi devenue une adepte de ce surprenant duo? Je pense que le Diable serait plus choqué par une position honteuse entre Ciel et Seby niark niark (eux ca peut arriver plus vite qu'on ne le croit tiens d'ailleurs)! Merci de tes mots, cela me fait bien plaisir !_

_**- Yume Saint Clair : **une sacrée troupe hein? mdr. Mais tu en as oublié un : Monsieur Tanaka (comment on pourrait l'appeler celui-ci tiens d'ailleurs?). Concernant Pluto, je ne l'ai jamais cité car il n'existe que dans l'animé et que je me base sur le manga. Donc ca en fait un de moins XD._

_**- Bissenshi : **Sebastian étant un démon, il se retrouve sous l'autorité directe de Satan qui a possédé la Reine pour pouvoir approcher de plus pres son cher petit fils. Satan a de grands projets pour Ciel. Reste à savoir lesquels! Il ne faut cependant pas oublier qui est Satan et ce qu'il a fait à son propre fils Vincent...fera t-il la même chose à Ciel si celui-ci le déçoit?_

_**- Marechal Rattus : **Cela promet d'etre un sacré merdier MDR. Ciel avait déjà rencontré la Reine à plusieurs reprises, alors il est normal qu'il sente que quelque chose cloche chez elle...De plus notre Comte a un flair (xd) hors du commun, surtout pour dégotter les créatures de l'enfer. Et il est le petit fils de Satan... alors a t-il des souvenirs? La suite le dira!_

**- _Ada Diana : _**_oui cela reste encore drôle pour le moment. Mais je doute que Ciel soit de ton avis mdr._

_**- Mangapuryoru : **merci infiniment de tes encouragements!_

**THE HAPPY FAMILY partie 2**

- Merci Monsieur Agni. Grâce à votre aide précieuse, le manoir est désormais impeccable et le jeune maître va pouvoir recevoir comme il se doit la souveraine de ce pays.

- Mais je vous en prie. Je suis très honoré d'avoir pu vous êtes utile ! Bon je vais voir le Prince pour lui faire répéter son texte. Ne connaissant pas les us et coutumes de ce pays il ne voudrait pas faire d'impair et surtout faire honte à Monsieur Ciel.

- Ce serait en effet fort fâcheux. Répondit Sébastian en gardant une pointe d'appréhension. J'ai moi-même déjà tenté de préparer au mieux les domestiques ce qui m'a épuisé nerveusement je dois bien l'avouer. Peut-être devrais-je les enfermer quelque part jusqu'au départ de la Reine...

- Faites leur confiance! Je suis certain qu'ils feront honneur à cette famille et à leur maître qu'ils chérissent tant! Tout ira bien!

Le démon faisait confiance à Agni, mais savait également à quel point le Prince pouvait se montrer imprévisible. Il regarda son ami partir dans le long couloir qui menait aux appartements de Soma et se dit que de tous les anges qu'il connaissait, aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de Agni, pas même "le si parfait" Michael.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs où celui-ci avait bien pu passer. Surtout qu'il n'avait laissé aucune explication sur le pourquoi de son absence, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il trembla à l'idée que celui-ci pouvait réapparaître au beau milieu du séjour de la Reine. Ce n'était pas tant Michael qui lui faisait peur, mais l'individu qui lui collait sans cesse aux basques. Pire encore que Soma, celui-ci pouvait ruiner totalement la réputation des Phantomhive en moins de dix minutes. Et le pire c'est que lui, le ferait avec plaisir.

Sébastian expira profondément. Mieux valait ne pas penser à ça maintenant. Il serait bien temps d'y faire face. Outre Michael et son « ombre », personne n'était à l'abri de la venue impromptue d'un shinigami ou bien d'un Monsieur Spock en forme olympique et en combinaison fluorescente. D'autant plus que celui-ci, d'après ses dires, avait déjà poussé la chansonnette devant la souveraine. Il y avait donc fort à parier qu'il se ferait un plaisir de rechanter le célèbre « God Save the Queen » s'il la voyait.

Ce fut donc avec une multitude de scénarios catastrophes en tête que le diable alla préparer la tenue de son jeune maître.

Il fut d'ailleurs fort content de l'ensemble qu'il avait déniché pour le comte. Le pantalon et la redingote étaient d'un bleu lapis-lazuli, les coutures en fil d'or, les ourlets des manches en tapisserie du Liban. Le chapeau était orné de plumes noir-bleuté d'oiseaux de paradis et les bottines à boutons, réalisées en patchwork de cuir bleu et noir par un Compagnon de renommée, terminaient magnifiquement la tenue.

Ce fut donc bien fier de lui qu'il entra dans la salle de bains où son maître se détendait avec délice dans un bain parfumé à la rose. Son entrain fut cependant rapidement stoppé et ses yeux prirent un pli mauvais lorsqu'il vit Michael assis tranquillement sur le tabouret en face de la baignoire. Apparemment le comte et lui étaient en train de converser avant qu'il n'arrive.

- Bonsoir Michaelis. Dit l'ange en se levant poliment.

- Te voilà donc Michael. Répondit assez sèchement le diable.

- Je suis navré d'avoir laissé tout le monde sans nouvelle... je le suis encore plus de n'avoir pu t'aider à préparer la venue de la Reine...

- Je vois que tu es déjà au courant. Mon très jeune maître t'aura mis dans la confidence j'imagine! Ne t'inquiète pas, Agni m'a gentiment aidé. Je peux toujours compter sur lui.

Le ton du démon était loin d'être aimable. Et Michael prit ces paroles comme une accusation. Il baissa la tête honteusement. Voyant l'air dépité de son double, Sébastian se radoucit et alla poser les affaires de son jeune maître sur la petite commode Louis XIV.

- J'imagine que tu as une bonne raison...

- Haziel était très malade. Ça l'a pris dans la nuit. Je l'ai emmené en urgence voir Monsieur Spock.

- Pourquoi Monsieur Spock? S'étonna Sébastian.

- C'était une réaction à son ancienne possession alors je ne savais pas quoi faire et Lucifer n'est pas de bons conseils. Il s'emporte trop.

- Monsieur Spock a pu le soigner?

- Oui, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Ciel, Haziel est resté au Paradis sous la surveillance de Raphaël. Comme il est guérisseur il va le garder en observation au cas où.

- Je vois. Cela a dû ravir Lucifer!

- Comme tu t'en doutes, pas vraiment...Il s'est violemment disputé avec Raphaël et seul l'intervention de Notre Seigneur a permis d'éviter le pire. Surtout que Gabriel voulait lui aussi s'en mêler. Mais je lui ai gentiment demandé de rester à sa place.

- Oh eh bien, il a dû être fort heureux lui aussi de voir que tu prenais la défense de Lucifer encore une fois.

- Je n'ai pas pris la défense de Lucifer.

- Et il est où maintenant?

- Il est dans la chambre. Il n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Je préfère le laisser seul tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

- C'est une catastrophe. Répondit Sébastian en regardant le comte.

- C'est ce que je disais avant que tu ne rentres. Fit Ciel en réponse.

- Je comprends vos inquiétudes... je peux essayé d'emmener Lucifer quelque part pendant les 3 jours qui arrivent... fit l'ange totalement affligé.

Ciel se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- Et tu resterais seul à seul avec lui pendant trois jours? Demanda l'enfant en souriant ironiquement. Tu aimes vraiment te sacrifier on dirait ah ah ah.

- Si il apprend que la Reine vient ici, il fera tout son possible pour pourrir son séjour et vous discréditer Bocchan.

- C'est une chose assurée Sébastian. Et je n'y tiens pas. Trancha le comte. Mais ta semblante et soudaine mauvaise humeur, dont la raison ne m'est pas étrangère, n'arrangera rien du tout!

Soudain, ils entendirent toquer à la porte. Un Agni décomposé passa frileusement sa tête dans encadrement de la porte et à la vue de son ami dans cet état, Sébastian se précipita pour en connaître le pourquoi.

Ciel et Michael se regardaient avec appréhension et attendirent fébrilement que le majordome Hindou prenne la parole.

- Vous connaissez tous le caractère franc et emporté de mon Prince...

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, appréhendant la suite.

- Le Prince répétait avec application une formule de politesse avec laquelle il avait du mal... et l'ami de Monsieur Michael est venu se moquer de lui assez méchamment...J'ai essayé de calmer les esprits de mon maître, mais dans...sa colère, il a dit que La Reine Victoria était votre invitée pour plusieurs jours. Est-ce que c'est une bêtise? Lucifer, puisque tel est son nom, semble être la cause de nombreux soucis ici et il semblait ravi de la nouvelle...

- Bon sang, mais c'est pas possible! Soma ne peut donc pas réfléchir avant de parler!? Fit Ciel en tapant du poing sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Je suis navré Monsieur Ciel...

- Ne soyez pas désolé Agni. Ce n'est pas votre faute, ni celle de votre Maître. Je me charge de Lucifer. Dit Saint Michel en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de l'hindou pour le réconforter.

- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas votre faute! Répondit Sébastian en chassant de l'épaule d'Agni, la main de son double. Michael va faire en sorte que son «ami » à lui ne gâche pas tout. Il s'en porte garant! Moi je ferais en sorte que tout le reste soit comme d'habitude parfait et la Reine repartira du Manoir Phantomhive heureuse et détendue !

- Bien ! Maintenant que tout est arrangé, est-ce que tout le monde pourrait sortir d'ici? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, c'est une salle de bains et non une salle de réunion! Et j'aimerais pouvoir avoir un peu d'intimité lorsque je prends mon bain ! Protesta le comte, les joues rosies.

Agni et Michael sortirent donc précipitamment de la pièce.

- J'espère que Lucifer n'a pas été trop méchant avec votre Maître. Fit Michael à Agni.

- Il lui a dit de bien vilaines choses qui l'ont fait pleurer. Je n'aime pas votre Ami. S'il fait encore du mal à mon Prince bien aimé, je ne suis pas certain de rester aussi calme qu'aujourd'hui.

Michael sentit une sueur froide lui glisser le long du dos. Il savait ce qu'il adviendrait d'Agni si Lucifer et lui s'affrontaient. Il savait aussi ce que cela engendrerait si Agni mourrait de la main de Lucifer. Un combat entre Michaelis et l'argenté serait inévitable. Et le démon, malgré tous ses pouvoirs, n'était pas de taille face à l'ange déchu. Lui-même devrait alors prendre partie. Mais pour qui? Un ange devrait-il se battre pour défendre un diable ou un ange déchu? Devrait-il laisser Lucifer tuer Michaelis ?

Si Michaelis mourrait...Ciel serait libéré de son pacte... Serais-ce une mauvais chose?...Cette dernière pensée le fit frémir. Frémir car elle était malsaine. Il secoua la tête et se dit qu'éviter un affrontement entre Agni et Lucifer était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais l'Autre était d'une humeur de chien à cause de Raphaël et ce serait très difficile de le canaliser.

Il se massa les tempes et parti à la recherche de sa « croix ». Il finit par la trouver dans les jardins en étrange compagnie.


	74. Chapter 74

_- Coccinelle : tout à fait et d'ailleurs il a un nouveau surnom : le méchiant (compilation entre "méchant" et "chiant". Que penses-tu de ça ? XD. En effet la jalousie de Sebastian commence à lui faire perdre pied et ce n'est bon pour personne. Oui, Mickael commence à avoir des pensées indignes d'un ange... il change petit à petit. En fait tous les personnages évoluent à leur façon. Et c'est totalement voulu par l'auteure que je suis hehe. Quant à ce pauvre Raphael... je vais tacher de le remettre sur le devant de la scene ! _

_- Poussin noir : tu n'aimes pas ce mystérieux majordome? Ah? XD. Pourquoi je savais que les paroles de Sebastian allait réveiller le poussin noir qui se cache en toi? En fait dés que ca touche à ce beau roux au corps sculptural (hum restons concentréeS), je vois un poussin bec ouvert pret à en découdre! MDR. Pourquoi je m'en délecte déjà quand j'écris ? Tu sais bien que Monsieur Spock n'a pas refusé l'accès du Paradis au Lulu! Et toi qui sais.. ben tu sais pourquoi hehe. Par contre il lui interdit l'entrée des églises (sans doute ne souhaite t-il pas les voir se transformer en feu de joie... ou voir Michael perdre son temps à les restaurer...ou voir Lulu jouer au bowling à l'intérieur) BREF! Ben en fait je dirais que la "mauvaise humeur' d'un Lulu vaut mieux qu'une "trés bonne humeur" du Lulu. Pourquoi? Parce que dans le premier cas il y a des chances qu'il veuille rester dans son coin alors que dans le second il va être enclin à emmerder tout son monde! Bon résumé de ce chapitre! XD._

_- Pamplea : Ah ca oui! On peut le dire : Ciel et Sebastian sont définitivement maudits! (mais c'est le cas nan? mdr). Ton impression est bonne : Sebastian est le plus stressé concernant la venue de la Reine. Tu peux donc en déduire... Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié la saison 1 et j'espère que tu aimes cette saison 2 tellement différente. Je le reconnais : il y a moins de sentiments amoureux entre Ciel et Sebastian, mais... c'est voulu. Tu découvriras pourquoi plus tard. Parfois il faut rompre les liens pour les resserrer. _

_- Yuuki Missakii : humm disons que Michael est un stratège (laissons la manipulation à Sebastian hehe). Oui Sebastian se retrouve seul avec Ciel dans une salle de bains, mais tu me connais assez pour savoir que ce serait bien trop facile que je fasse un lemon maintenant! XD. Alors comme tu le soulignes TOUT peut arriver dans cette histoire (la preuve : Victoria est devenue Satan 0-0). Lucifer qui se jette sur Michael. Hum. Fort probable ça. Michael qui se jette sur Lucifer. Hum. Trés peu probable ça. Sauf si...(bouche cousue)._

_- Mangapuryoru : Ciel s'occuper d'un bébé xd. En effet cela pourrait même devenir un sacré défi pour notre comte qui ne sait même pas lacer tout seul ses chaussures hehe! Quant à Lucifer : tu pries pour qu'il foute son petit merdier? 0-0 MDR. Tu risques d'être exhaussée..; c'est bien ça le pire... dead_

_- Amy Listing Schafer : hellooo! Cela m'a fait plaisir de savoir que tu allais bien (si on décompte les super bouquins de cours à se taper et sur lesquels tu croupis XD). Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours cette histoire en tous cas et j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout! Bon courage!_

_- Bissenshi : oh oui! Pour de l'ambiance il va y en avoir! Et en effet Lucifer le méchiant ne va certainement pas partir maintenant! Il va quand meme pas louper une occasio pareille!_

_- Ada Diana : oui faut dire qu'il est pas aidé mdr!_

_- Angelika Phantomhive : Ahh les moments de joie de FFnet! XD. Tu as souligné quelque chose d'interessant que peu ont remarqué : Lucifer a beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la saison 1. En effet au départ il paraissait calme, posé, et surtout il était méchant. Maintenant il apparaît plus pénible que jamais, plus excentrique, et semble plus chiant que méchant. Il a changé depuis la venue de Michael. Mais attention... il peut trancher une gorge en racontant une histoire drole..._

_- Marechal Rattus : Il est probable que Lucifer sache tout des projets du Diable mais peut etre pas que celui-ci a possédé la Reine d'Angleterre heheh. je suis assez d'accord : Ciel n'a plus aucune intimité mdr. Quant à Sebastian il paraît être soumis à Mickael, mais n'est ce pas du respect? Tu as raison lorsque tu dis qu'il n'y a plus ce jeu du chat et de la souris entre Ciel et Sebastian. Tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi ils ont tellement changé l'un envers l'autre. Tout cela est voulu. Je suis contente que vous l'ayez tous remarqué!_

**SUCCESSION**

Belial.

« Que faisait cette créature aux cotés de Lucifer ? » se demanda Saint Michel.

L'ange avança en restant sur ses gardes, sachant pertinamment que les deux autres avaient senti sa présence.

Belial était un prince des Enfers commandant à de nombreuses légions de démons. Il faisait partie des archidiables en raison de son statut en Enfer et de ses prouesses au combat. Surnommé « le Guerrier » en raison de sa force incroyable, sa stature et sa puissance surpassaient celles de Lucifer, mais ce dernier se démarquait grâce à son agilité, sa souplesse et sa vitesse.

Dans le passé, Lucifer et Michael avaient de nombreuses fois combattus contre ce puissant adversaire. Au fil des combats, une sorte de compétition inconsciente s'était immiscée entre Michael et Belial. C'était à qui brillerait le plus le champs de bataille. Et le fait d'impressionner l'argenté y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

- Voici donc l'Architratège Michael. Fit le Prince des démons d'un air ironique. Le meilleur combattant des armées célestes, reconnu entre tous pour sa finesse et son intelligence. Cita le démon en mettant sa main sur son coeur en un geste théatral.

- Bonjour Bélial. Répondit simplement Michael méfiant. Que fais-tu donc ici?

- Relax Michael. Ricana l'archidiable. Je suis venu voir mon Ami voilà tout. Tu y vois un inconvénient?

- Bien. Il est temps pour toi de partir mon cher. Dit précipitamment Lucifer en se plaçant entre les deux personnages pour casser leur contact visuel et apaiser la tension.

- Pense à ce que je t'ai dit!

- Oh mais j'y penserai. Je ne pense d'ailleurs plus qu'à ça.

- S'il te reste un petit moment, pense aussi à moi! Répondit le démon avec un clin d'oeil.

Sur ces paroles, un énorme cheval de feu apparu dans les airs et Bélial l'enfourcha. Une brèche énorme telle une gueule béante s'ouvrit alors dans le sol et le démon s'y engouffra avec sa monture. La brèche se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte et le calme revint.

- Que faisait-il ici? Accusa Michael avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il y ait dans cette maison, assez d'anges et de démons?

- Humm surtout de démons quand on y pense! Hehe. Tu es le seul dont le plumage est restée immaculé! Belial est mon meilleur ami figure toi. C'est normal qu'il vienne me voir.

- Ton meilleur ami? C'est nouveau ça? S'amusa l'archange.

- Non ce n'est pas nouveau cher cher Michael. Fit Lucifer en plissant ses yeux de chat et en baissant dangereusement le timbre de sa voix. Après que tu m'ais si gentiment brulé les ailes et poussé, sans aucun regret ni aucune pitié, dans le gouffre menant aux Enfers, après 666 jours de chute pour en atteindre le sol brulant, après une longue période d'agonie, de folie et de désespoir qui aurait pû sembler une éternité, une seule personne ne m'a jamais traité avec mépris ni condescendance. Je n'ai jamais lu dans son regard la moindre note de pitié, mais je n'y ai jamais vu non plus de la suffisance. Au fil du temps, lui et moi avons tissé une relation basée sur le respect. Cette relation que nous avions jadis toi et moi. Alors oui, il est mon Ami. Toi tu n'es plus rien comparé à lui. Sache le !

Tous ces mots tranchants, Lucifer les avait prononcé calmement et posément. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Et cela ne les rendait que plus terribles. Michael serra les poings. Oh oui, Agni avait raison. Lucifer avait un don pour balancer les pires accusations et méchancetés. Il savait transpercer les cœurs avec de simples mots et les faire pleurer.

- Je n'ai pas voulu tout ça. J'ai fait ce que je croyais être juste.

- Tout comme quand tu t'es lâchement débarrassé de ce pauvre Michaelis j'imagine.

- J'ai obéi à notre Seigneur! Tu t'es fourvoyé! Tu avais tord Lucifer en voulant contrer Dieu !

- Ah oui? Et toi tu n'avais pas tord? Où est la Vérité Michael? Où est-elle? Tu crois que Dieu est le créateur de toute chose n'est ce pas?

- …

- N'EST-CE-PAS?

- Oui.

- Alors s'il l'est, il a donc créé les anges pour qu'ils habitent la lumière et propagent le Bien dans le monde. Mais pour concevoir le bien, IL a dû également élaborer le Mal. Ainsi, avec Satan, Il a créé les démons qui demeurent dans les ténèbres et répandent le Mal. Mais ces démons suivent sans le savoir la stricte loi divine sous l'autorité de Satan qui veille à modérer les excès des créatures démoniaques pour maintenir l'équilibre du Monde. Ils sont adversaires pour que le monde puisse exister. Oui Michael ! Dieu et Satan c'est du pareil au même. Tout comme toi et Michaelis vous l'êtes. Dieu régit le Paradis et Satan les Enfers. Mais ces deux là sont les deux parties d'un même tout. Ecoute et retiens bien ce que je vais te dire : le Bien et le Mal sont différents et complémentaires. L'un ne vit pas sans l'autre. Si tu anéantis l'un, tu anéantis l'autre. Tu te bats contre Satan, mais sache bien que si tu le détruis, c'est ton Dieu que tu détruiras et par conséquent le monde dont l'équilibre sera rompu. Et tout ça, Dieu et Satan le savent très bien ! Voilà pourquoi, chacun, ils cherchent depuis longtemps un successeur. Deux êtres différents et indépendants mais qui se connaissent et on déjà été un.

- Indépendants mais qui ont déjà été un...

- Oui et c'est cette condition qui est importante! Car dans ce cas, si l'un des deux meurt, l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal ne sera pas détruit, car chacun aurait en lui à la fois de la lumière et des ténèbres, au contraire d'être totalement blanc ou totalement noir. Deux créatures qui continueraient le combat éternel jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux gagne, sans risquer la fin du Monde. Et ils ont déjà trouvé qui. Moi je sais qui sont les deux élus. Je sais qui remplacera bientôt Dieu et qui remplacera bientôt Satan. Et toi Michael? Quand tu auras trouvé la réponse, tout t'apparaîtra limpide et alors la fin de notre histoire à tous ne sera pas loin.

Sur ces mots, Lucifer tourna le dos à Michael. Mais celui-ci eu tout de même le temps de voir les larmes couler sur son visage.

_Note de l'auteure : alors à votre avis, qui Satan et Monsieur Spock ont choisi pour leur succéder? Qui sont ces deux élus qui "ont été un mais qui sont deux désormais" ?! Si vous trouvez, alors vous connaitrez le dénouement de cette histoire et alors vous sentirez comment elle finira..._


	75. Chapter 75

_**Poussin noir : **"à cause de cette saleté de vierge" J'ai médité (hehe) sur cette phrase je dois dire. Elle m'interpèle en 2 points : le premier car je m'imagine quelqu'un lire ton commentaire. Le second car je suis moi aussi de ce signe. Je vais rajouter un 3ème : je pense que si le Shaka en question entendait tes protestations il te lancerait un tit Tenbu Hôrin (avec privation de la vue en prems pour pas lire la partie 92 que tu réclames tant) bien senti! Et tu n'es pas Ikki! Penses-y! XD. C'est trés interessant ce que tu as lu sur Belial (que je n'avais même pas lu tiens d'ailleurs puisqu'au départ ça ne devait même pas être Belial. 0-0) Sans le savoir donc j'ai modifié l'adversaire du Micky et lui ai redonné son Adversaire pré-destiné (si c'est pas de l'influence mystique ça!) et EN PLUS, Belial a fomenté avec le Lulu (puisqu'apparemment ils sont retranscrits comme étant comme cul et chemise) pour aller foutre un tit merdier au Paradis et dans cette histoire il est son meilleur ami!... 0-0. Que dois-je penser de cela? Alors oui, tout ce que tu m'as dit là risque bien d'avoir une influence sur la suite (qui était en PARTIE écrite). Et Belial va peut etre se transformer en Papa Noel pour toi (...je ne veux meme pas penser à l'image que tu as en tête en lisant cette phrase...) car tu viens de lui sauver la vie (du moins pour le moment) ! Quant aux pensées de Lucifer vis à vis de Michael... que dire à part qu'il souffre et que ce n'est jamais bon car dans c'est dans ces moments là qu'il peut se montrer le plus méchant : colère + tristesse = trés gros ennuis pour tout le monde à l'horizon et du travail pour les croque-morts en perspective. (cf la partie que je suis en train d'écrire MAIS qui peut encore changer) XD. PS : l'attaque phare de Michael (à savoir le Châtiment du Ciel) est une des attaques favorites de la "saleté de vierge" Médite ça toi aussi! Enfin et pour finir, je vais te dire qu'il est inutile de me persécuter, de me harceler pour obtenir ta becquée qui viendra dimanche et pas avant NON MAIS! Ommm._

_**Celeste 31** : ahhh le temps on court toujours aprés et quand on pense l'avoir rattrapé, ben il nous fuit! (c'est beau ce que je dis hein? XD). BREF! Merci de prendre le temps de venir commenter! Alors en effet le Manoir Phantomhive va bientot ressembler à un meedle entre les Enfers et le Paradis! En fait quand on y pense...plus aux enfers vu le nombre de démons qui gravitent à l'intérieur! Oui comme tu le décris si bien : TOUT le monde va foutre son petit merdier! Lucifer est une énigme : il semble tout à fait clairvoyant et ses analyses et reflexions sur le monde sont plus que réalistes et je dirais même fatalistes. On est tenté d'hadérer à ses idées... En même temps, il apparaît totalement cinglé et méchant. Alors là on le déteste. En lui, le Bien et le Mal s'affrontent sans concession, ce qui fait qu'il peut passer d'un pôle à l'autre sans aucune transition. C'est ce qui le rend aussi dangereux mais aussi si attirant. Quant au duo Michael/Lucifer,je dirais que ces deux là sont comme deux aimants (amants?) inversés qui s'attirent et se repoussent. Je n'ai pas encore totalement décidé de ce que j'allais faire de ces deux là mais une chose est certaine, leur relation va vite évoluer. Pour le meilleur et le pire!_

_**Mangapuryoru: **je doute que Ciel aille lui faire un tit poutou mais toi tu peux non? XD. Aller un tit bisous pour le « n'ange » pour lui redonner le sourire!_

_**Yuukii Miisakii** : Sauf si Michael a de réels sentiments amoureux pour Lucifer et qu'il décide de renier sa condition d'ange pour lui. Penses-tu que cela soit possible? Hum TOUT pardonner au Lulu...tu es bien bonne! XD. Lui ne se prive pas pour cracher des méchancetés au visage de tout le monde, Y COMPRIS de ceux qu'il aime le plus. Et on sait que les mots peuvent parfois faire bien plus de mal qu'un geste. _

_**Evanaissante : **Eh bien je te félicite! Tu as trouvé qui sont les 2 élus que Satan et Monsieur Spock ont choisi comme successeurs et en plus tu as attribué les roles respectifs parfaitement! Ce n'était pas évident. Je suis impressionnée je dois dire! Serais-tu aussi compliquée que moi? XD. _

_**Bissenshi : **comme tu le dis : on pense tout de suite à Michael et Michaelis. Mais tu me connais, l'évidence et moi, ca fait 2 xd. J'ai donc choisi (après moulte réfléxions) de choisir deux autres personnages. Ce qui risque de faire de la fin de cette histoire, une véritable tragédie._

_**Angelika Phantomhive : **mdr mais le pire c'est que tu as entièrement raison au sujet de Lucifer donc je ne vais pas t'en vouloir XD. Ahh ça Sebastian devient de plus en plus jaloux! En effet, cela peut attendrir de le voir ainsi mais c'est un démon et un démon jaloux ce n'est pas bon du tout...DEAD. Les relations entre Ciel et Sebastian vont évoluer. Il se peut même que tu sois comblée en partie! _

_**Coccinelle : **ta reflexion sur Ciel est très interessante et j'aurai pu en effet faire cela! Tu argumentes bien les choses le concernant. « Caprichiant » C'est tres bon! Puis-je reprendre ce terme pour désigner notre emmerdeur préféré? Tu t'étonnes à juste titre concernant l'absence étonnante de Monsieur Spock. Mais comme on dit : il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort! XD. Concernant « tel père tel fils » .. comment te dire. Je pense effectivement que le Lulu ne serait pas bien content de ça. Dead. Gare à tes fesses! Hehe. Merci de ton long commentaire. Ca fait chaud au coeur!_

_**Marechal Rattus **: c'était une bonne idée et ton raisonnement était bon. Comme tu le soulignes Sebastian et Michael ont en effet étaient un et sont 2 désormais. Mais ce n'est pas ca xd. Cela dit tu as raison sur un point : tout cela ne va pas bien finir et cette histoire risque de se terminer en tragédie..._

**IL FAUT GRANDIR UN JOUR**

Les sourcils froncés, l'air renfrogné, Ciel Phantomhive se regardait dans la glace habillé de sa nouvelle tenue.

- Les vêtements que je vous ai choisi avec application et que j'ai fait faire spécialement pour vous et pour cette occasion ne vous satisfont pas? Dit le diable en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il s'était donné du mal.

L'enfant soupira.

- Ils sont beaux certes. Mais vois-tu Sebastian, j'ai l'impression d'être attifé comme une poupée.

- Vous avez toujours été habillé comme cela My Lord. Et c'est la société qui veut que les jeunes garçons soient aussi coquets que les jeunes filles. Fit remarquer le démon.

- Eh bien aujourd'hui cela me lasse. Les bermudas, les chapeaux à plumes, tous ces rubans, ces fioritures inutiles... commencent à m'inssuporter. J'aspire à quelque chose de plus simple, de moins « mignon » sans vouloir reprendre le terme favori de Elisabeth.

Sébastian resta interdit pendant un instant. Que se passait-il donc dans la tête de son jeune maître?

- Je trouve Monsieur très élégant. Il est à la pointe de la mode enfantine qui plus est et il est...

- « Enfantine ». Coupa Ciel. Voilà le mot de trop Sébastian? Je pense que tu as passé l'âge de jouer à la poupée. Ironisa le jeune homme avec toutefois une pointe d'exaspération. Va me chercher quelque chose de plus simple.

Le comte retourna s'asseoir et n'en dit pas davantage. Sebastian serra les poings. Ainsi son jeune maître dédaignait la tenue qu'il lui avait choisie. Pourtant il l'aimait bien, lui, avec tous ses rubans et toutes ses dentelles. Il ressemblait à un oiseau de paradis. Ciel Phantomhive était fait pour briller de mille feux, il était un être flamboyant auprès de qui on se brulait. L'humilité, la réserve ce n'était pas pour lui. Mais pourquoi diable souhaitait-il maintenant ressembler au quidam?

Son maître était en train de changer... soupira le démon avec dépit. Il devenait plus sage... quel dommage, plus raisonnable...quelle tragédie. Mais pourquoi? se demandait-il alors qu'il fouillait avec desespoir dans les commodes et armoires. Pourquoi maintenant surtout?

Puis soudain, un visage lui apparut.

"Michael."

Cet ange là avait passé bien trop de temps avec Ciel. Celui-ci semblait subjugué par l'archange même s'il clamait haut et fort que c'était pour le manipuler qu'il lui faisait ses plus beaux, ses plus radieux sourires.

Sébastian serra les machoires. Ciel s'éloignait de lui. Lui préférait-il Saint Michel? Saint Michel à qui il avait fait promettre de rester auprès de lui jusqu'à sa mort.

Le démon se mit à détester l'idée que l'ange puisse rester à le regarder alors qu'il prendrait l'âme de son maître. Il aspirait à la plus grande intimité pour cet ultime et fatal instant avec Ciel. Alors sentir l'intensité du regard de son double sur eux serait plus que pénible.

Il fallait qu'il leur fiche la paix ! Il fallait qu'il reussisse à le virer ce jour là! Mais comment?! L'autre rouquin avait fait une promesse à Ciel et Dieu sait à quel point il mettrait tout en oeuvre pour la tenir! Se débarrasser de lui, même pendant un labs de temps limité, relèverait du miracle...

Comment détourner l'attention de ce trop droit personnage? Se demanda Sebastian.

"LUCIFER ! Mais c'est bien sûr! "

Le démon se leva tout sourire.

- Mais c'est bien sûr! Répéta t-il tout haut. Je vais utiliser Lucifer!

- Utiliser Lucifer pour faire quoi?

- My...Lord?

- Tu es surpris de me voir là? Tu devrais pas. Ca va bien faire un quart d'heure que je t'attends figure toi. Je me demandais ce que tu fichais. Apparemment tu t'amuses bien tout seul à parler tout haut comme un demeuré! En tous cas, je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques, mais tu as l'air bien fier de toi. Tu me fais partager la raison de cette joie? Ironisa Ciel.

- Eh bien...

- BOCCHAN! Bocchan! S'écria une voix essouflée derrière eux. La Reine! La Reine, je l'ai vue, sa calèche est au bout du chemin, à l'entrée du domaine! Fit Finny avant de s'écrouler totalement épuisé d'avoir trop courrut.

- Béni soit ce gamin par tous les Dieux du Monde. Pensa Sébastian. Il nota mentalement de laisser le petit jardinier terminer la mousse au chocolat de la veille pour le remercier de son intervention on ne peut plus salvatrice. Et puis mieux valait qu'elle soit mangée que jetée!

- Bon sang Sébastian! Magne toi! Tu me raconteras tes petites manigances plus tard ! S'agaça Ciel.

Ce fut donc en un temps record que le démon déshabilla, la larme à l'oeil, son cher maître et le rabilla d'un habit d'une grande simplicité. Le pantalon et la veste resserrée à la taille étaient en satin beige clair et de hautes bottes en cuir marron habillaient ses jambes menues.

Ciel paraissait fort satisfait de l'ensemble. Il alla tout de même rehausser tout cela d'une magnifuque rose blanche qu'il piqua à la petite poche de sa veste, près de l'encolure.

- Alors comment me trouves-tu Sébastian?

- Je vous trouve...ahhh même habillé d'un sac à patates, Monsieur sera toujours le plus beau aux yeux de son cher majordome si dévoué.

- Monsieur l'espère! Railla l'enfant avec des yeux rieurs.

Le démon ne saurait le dire, mais le regard de Ciel sur lui à cet instant lui plut beaucoup. Il n'y avait entre eux plus aucune tension. Et cela faisait du bien. Comme une bouffée d'oxygene. Ils retrouvaient en quelque sorte cette complicité d'antan.

- Que je n'ai plus l'apparence d'un petit garçon ne te chagrinne pas trop? Après tout cela annonce les prémisses de la maturité. Ironisa le comte.

- Ohh je pense que vous avez encore de longues années devant vous avant de croire voire votre père dans le miroir. Elles sont encore là pour un moment ces rondeurs enfantines sur vos joues tout comme ce torse étroit de jeune fille prépubère. Dit Sebastian, dans un vilain sourire.

Ciel bouda.

- Les humains grandissent plus vite que tu ne le penses cher Sebastian. Un jour tu t'etonneras de donner le bain à une vieille peau toute ridée.

Le démon rit de bon coeur.

- Je crois que je commencerais à m'inquiéter lorsque Monsieur saura lacer ses lacets tout seul. Alors oui il sera indiscutable que l'âge adulte léchera les pieds de mon très jeune maître. Ah ah ah.

- Idiot démon! Les vieux senils non plus ne savent pas lacer leurs chaussures puisqu'ils ne se souviennent plus de comment le faire! Ce n'est en rien un signe propre à l'enfance!

Cette dernière phrase n'avait pas été prononcée avec hargne. Au contraire le diable aurait pu jurée que son maître l'avait dit avec humour.

Finalement, qu'il grandisse un peu avait peut etre du bon. Et le diable se dit que si cela apaisait leurs relations, pourquoi pas. Il avait peut etre en effet passé l'age de jouer à la poupée.

Tout avait été prévu dans les moindres détails de façon à ce que l'arrivée de la Reine soit pour elle inoubliable. Le manoir était magnifiquement décoré, le diable avait fait une fois de plus des miracles.

Lorsque la calèche de la souveraine arriva devant la porte et que celle-ci aidée de son majordome personnel, en descendit et se retrouva après quelques pas, devant l'entrée, Sébastian ouvrir la lourde porte.

Victoria entra donc d'un pas décidé. Celle-ci était habillée sobrement d'une ample robe de couleur prune. Peu de dentelle et de fanfreluches ornaient sa tenue. La seule coquetterie qu'elle s'était accordée tenait dans un élégant chapeau réhaussé d'une unique plume aux couleurs flamboyantes. On aurait dit une flamme.

A son apparition, Ciel mit genou à terre et commença à chanter « God Save The Queen », une main sur le coeur. Il fut imité par toutes les personnes au manoir, excepté Lucifer qui sembla se momifier sur place.

En relevant la tête, Ciel put, à sa grande stupéfaction, voir que son majordome, qui ne pliait jamais genoux devant personne à part lui, s'était également agenouillé. Et en tournant la tête, il vit Michael, qui au contraire, se relevait brusquement.


	76. Chapter 76

**- _Coccinelle : _**_oui une belle brochette qu'il y a désormais au manoir. En effet, tous les "non humains" savent qui est la Reine. Tous n'en sont pas réjouis d'ailleurs XD. Quant à Satan, il n'est pas là pour rien et comme tu le soulignes__, son but est de se rapprocher de Ciel. La raison par contre ne risque pas de plaire à tout le monde... Ta remarque sur Sebastian en curé m'a faite sourire. Tu verras pourquoi hehe. Oui Ciel a été choisi pour devenir le Diable et Lucifer pour devenir Dieu (ca fait peur...DEAD). Reste à savoir si ces choix sont judicieux (enfin surtout celui du Père Spock hein?!O-O). Quant à la fin de cette histoire...elle ne sera pas follichonne et aucun des personnages n'est à l'abri. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment._

_**- Pamplea : **je suis d'accord avec toi. Moi aussi je préfère Ciel avec toutes ses fanfreluches. Mais je n'ai pas opéré ce changement chez Ciel pour rien. Les choses, les sentiments, les relations vont changer radicalement et ce ne sont que les prémisses de ce qui s'annonce. Tu soulignes à raison que seul Sebastian semble apprécier le retour à cette complicité oubliée. C'est vrai. Ciel semble plus récalcitrant, mais il a ses raisons. Quelque chose le travaille, le torture et ce n'est que lorsque l'abcès sera crevé qu'il pourra laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer plus librement. De plus, autant il n'est pas "dangereux" pour Sebastian de laisser paraître un peu de sa faiblesse à Ciel, autant ca l'est pour Ciel, de paraître faible à son démon. Il joue sa vie apres tout...Attention! Tu te laisses berner par ce cher Lucifer! De Michael et de Lucifer, qui à ton avis, est le plus dangereux pour Ciel? hehe._

_**- Marechal Rattus :** que tu t'inquiètes pour Ciel et Sébastian : normal. Mais que tu t'inquiètes pour ce chieur de Lucifer !0-0. Il est fort probable que Ciel sente qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre (encore plus que d'habitude) dans l'attitude des 3 zouaves (Micky, Seby, Lulu). Mais il est peu probable qu'il sache la véritable raison de tout cela. En tous les cas, pas pour le moment. Je ne vais pas te le cacher, les "Anges Pleurent" comme son nom l'indique, ne présage pas une fin heureuse. Il n'y aura pas de fin alternative cette fois. Et pas de 3ème saison non plus. Kuroshistuji n'est pas un conte de fées et je tiens à rester fidèle à l'esprit du manga. Donc...oui ça va mal finir. Reste à savoir pour qui. XD_

_**- Bissenshi : **Ciel va en effet se poser de plus en plus de questions et cela risque de fortement le perturber. Cependant, Satan le sait et il ne va pas risquer de rendre son petit fils fou avant d'avoir obtenu de lui ce qu'il veut. Comment va t-il donc s'y prendre?_

_**- Yuukii Misakii : **Ah tiens c'est vrai ça : le Lau n'est pas réapparu. XD. Il faut dire que si l'envie lui en prend de venir pointer le bout de son nez au manoir en ce moment, il fera demi-tour aussi tot mdr. Il a toujours eu le don de savoir des choses que personne ne sait. Alors il serait sans aucun doute capable de déceler la nature des nouvelles personnes qui gravitent dans la maison de Ciel hehe. Ca va pas lui donner envie. Quoique. C'est un beau fouteur de merde lui aussi mdr. Satan est un malin (sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots) tu vas t'en apercevoir trés vite! _

_**- Evanaissante : **moi aussi je suis bien contente mdr. Tu es donc devenue une alter ego de Lulu (oui c'est le diminutif de mon prénom mdr) Dit comme ça, ça fait peur hein? Surtout quand on sait (du moins mes amies proches) à quel point le personnage de Lucifer peut me ressembler par certains aspects HEHE. Nonnnn ne pars pas en courant! STP!_

**- _Angelika Phantomhive : _**_pauvre Michael.. j'ai l'impression que tu ne le portes pas dans ton coeur. Pourtant, mdr, c'est le Lulu qui est le plus pénible dans cette histoire. Il s'agenouille pas non plus XD. Mais il ne s'agenouille devant personne alors... DEAD. N'oublie pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour séparer Ciel et Sebastian. Penses-tu que Lucifer a vraiment laissé tomber ça?_

_**- Poussin Noir : **COMMENT CA PAR MA FAUTE? TUUUU regardes, TUUU cherches des videos sur Saint Seiya! J'y suis pour rien moi! Tu ne veux pas être Ikki? On se demande bien pourquoi XD. . Ce qui m'amène à penser que je me suis assagie depuis quelque temps. L'influence de Shaka sans doute. Son armure a des ailes. Retiens bien ça! Concernant Ciel (oui faut revenir à Kuro de temps en temps mdr) a déjà fait sa crise d'ado (du moins on l'espère pour le Seby). Quant à Sebastian, ben on va dire qu'il se raccroche à ce qu'il peut... même si c'est au Lulu... pauvre Seby. Il doit vraiment être désespéré pour penser une telle chose. Tu sais je pense que Satoria entretient maintenant des relations privilégiées avec Ikki, vu le nombre de fois que celui-ci dit qu'il "revient de l'enfer"! (à croire qu'il y est toujours fourré!). Ils doivent etre potes. Ca lui ferait pas de mal tiens d'ailleurs d'avoir une personne sur qui il puisse VRAIMENT compter au vu de ce qui se prépare pour sa tronche! N'est ce pas? Toi qui a eu ta becquée il n'y a pas si longtemps tu sais pourquoi je dis ca! Oui Lulu est pénible en toutes circonstances. Je confirme et maintenant encore plus que maintenant (fêtes de Noel oblige!) BRAVO tu as mis le 1000ème com! (t'auras rien en échange cela dit hein! XD)._

**RENDEZ VOUS AVEC LE DIABLE**

- Merci de cet accueil mon petit. Fit la Reine avec un sourire chaleureux. Tout cela me met d'humeur joviale! Je dois dire que je ne suis pas encore installée que déjà je me sens comme chez moi.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi Majestée. Répondit Ciel en s'inclinant.

- Oh et ce « God Save The Queen » était tout à fait distrayant je dois bien l'avouer. « Que Dieu sauve la Reine » ah ah ah ah totalement hilarant ah ah ah ah ah.

Le comte ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette hilarité chez sa souveraine. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de rire. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Sébastian se retenait lui aussi d'éclater de rire.

« Avait-il aussi mal chanté? Se demanda -t-il. »

Le garçonnet remarqua que la bonne humeur n'avait pas gagné Michael qui au contraire semblait bouillir d'une colère contenue. Sa mâchoire crispée et ses poings serrés en témoignaient.

Soudain, alors que Michael allait parler, Lucifer le tourna face à lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de l'emmener en le tirant par le bras. Ciel les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus visibles.

- My Lord?

La voix suave de Sebastian fit sursauter Ciel.

- Oui?

- Hum. Peut être qu'une présentation des personnes ici présentes à sa Majesté serait opportune?

- Ah... oui bien évidemment.

Le Comte Phantomhive fit donc les présentations. Agni fit apparemment forte impression sur la souveraine. D'ailleurs elle exigea que ce soit lui qui la serve durant tout son séjour au manoir. Ciel en fut fortement étonné. Et pour la première fois depuis que Victoria était là, Sebastian perdit son sourire.

"Se sentait-il vexé? Ou bien était-ce autre chose?"

Le fait est que son majordome avait insisté pour servir la souveraine et que celle-ci lui avait intimé, de façon très autoritaire, de ne pas contester ses souhaits. Sebastian avait incliné la tête en signe de soumission et ce geste ne plu pas du tout à Ciel.

Son démon n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi. Même s'il jouait la comédie et qu'il devait se conduire comme un parfait majordome, là il en faisait trop. En fait, le comte avait la désagréable impression que son diable ne jouait pas de rôle, mais au contraire, avait beaucoup de respect envers Victoria et obéissait à ses ordres comme il obéissait aux siens.

La première journée se passa sans encombre majeure. Et les quelques excentricités d'un Bard, d'un Finny ou d'une Mei Rin, amusèrent beaucoup la Reine.

Le soir Ciel et Victoria se retrouvèrent dans le petit boudoir. Elle avait eu le coup de cœur pour cet endroit pendant sa visite du manoir et avait sollicité de passer la fin de la soirée dans cet endroit.

Elle avait laissé Agni tranquille pour la soirée au grand soulagement du prince Soma et de Sébastian.

Victoria était enfoncée dans un fauteuil capitonné en cuir bordeaux et exigea un cigare. Ciel fut une fois de plus étonné de cette demande. Il ne soupçonnait pas que cette femme puisse fumer comme un homme. Mais il est vrai qu'elle était réputée pour être un sacré personnage.

Sébastian sortit de la pièce précipitamment et revint à peine 5 minutes plus tard avec une boite en bois précieux. Il l'ouvrit et offrit à la souveraine un cigare de grande valeur. Elle le renifla assez grossièrement puis demanda du feu.

Le comte lui tendit un briquet en or qu'il gardait en permanence dans sa poche et qui avait appartenu à son père.

- Je déteste ces engins. Avait dit la Reine avec dédain.

Le démon craqua donc une allumette et Victoria chauffa le cigare, lui donna vie puis l'aspira d'un seul coup sous le regard abasourdi du garçonnet.

- Et si aujourd'hui, la croisade contre le Diable était devenue plus forte, plus excitante, plus séduisante que l'amour de Dieu? Demanda la Reine tout sourire.

- Que... que dites vous Majesté ? demanda Ciel quelque peu interloqué.

- Je te demandais si tu crois en Dieu Ciel.

L'enfant baissa les yeux d'un air triste puis fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne crois plus en Dieu depuis longtemps.

- En es-tu certain?

- Oui.

- Mais pourtant tu poursuis le Diable. Tu crois au malin investissant le corps d'innocentes créatures.

- Vous me l'avez ordonné Majestée. Sans cette mission, le sort de ces personnes ne m'aurait pas touché le moins du monde.

- Pourquoi cela? Ne ressens-tu pas de la compassion pour ces malheureux torturés par le Mal?

- Non je n'ai aucune pitié pour ceux qui ne sont pas capables de sauver leur propre vie au point de se laisser posséder par un démon. Dans notre société c'est le plus puissant, le plus rusé qui survit, les autres disparaissent. Je préfèrerais dominer un démon et en devenir le maître plutot que de devenir sa chose.

- Tu es bien tranchant mon garçon. Mais ton état d'esprit me plait.

- Je préfère posséder qu'être possédé.

- Tu sembles donc croire au Diable. C'est très contradictoire!Si tu ne crois pas à Dieu, tu ne devrais pas croire au Diable.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne croyais pas **à** Dieu. Je ne crois pas **en** lui! Je ne crois plus en son pouvoir salvateur. Vous saisissez la nuance?

- T'aurais t-il déçu?

- Oui..

- Tu ne serais pas le premier! C'est à cause de la mort de tes parents?

- …

- Et si le Diable venait à te tendre la main? La serrerais-tu?

- …

- Moi je la serrerais sans hésitation. Murmura la souveraine en approchant son visage de celui du garçonnet.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux. Comment Victoria pouvait lui suggérer de telles choses. Elle qui était réputée pour être une fervente croyante.

- Bien si votre Majesté me l'autorise, j'aimerais prendre congé...il est tard et mon majordome est intransigeant sur l'heure de mon lever. Fit Ciel un peu précipitamment.

La Reine le rendait mal à l'aise. Une fois de plus il ressentait de la peur à son égard. Et le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée faisait apparaître des ombres sur le visage de celle-ci et lui donnait un aspect totalement démoniaque.

- Elle l'autorise mon petit. Il est vrai que Sebastian est assez autoritaire parfois! Un reste de ses anciennes fonctions sans aucun doute!

- Anciennes fonctions?

- Hum. Je pense qu'avant toi il devait servir une autre personne tout aussi exigeante! Se reprit la reine.

- Ah... oui sans aucun doute. Fit Ciel avec gène. Bien Votre Altesse, je me dois de vous souhaiter la bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit mon cher petit. Bonne nuit.

- Votre bienveillance à mon égard me touche Majestée.

- Ahh mais tu pourrais être mon petit fils tu sais! Fit le Diable tout sourire.

Sébastian emmena donc Ciel se coucher, non sans un regard complice pour son véritable Maître qui le regardait partir d'un sourire entendu.

- On a l'air de sacrément s'amuser ici! Ironisa Lucifer en prenant place à son tour sur le siège qu'occupait quelques minutes auparavant le comte Phantomhive.

- Pas pour longtemps! Accusa Michael en entrant à son tour dans le petit boudoir.


	77. Chapter 77

**_Etoile : _**_c'est vrai que ça faisait un bail! Me demandais ce qui se passait d'ailleurs...Bon ca va juste un manque de créno temporel xd. C'est vrai que Sebastian semble se trouver au milieu de tous ces intrigants. Mais au final, quand on y pense, Michael est dans la meme situation. Ceux qui menent la danse sont Dieu, Satan, Ciel et Lucifer. Ce qui est logique quand on réfléchit bien xd. Il est certain que lorsque Ciel apprendra qui est son grand pere, il ne va pas rester de marbre! Hehe. A bientot!_

**_Mangapuryoru : _**_pauvre Ciel. Lui non plus ne sait pas trop sur quel pied danser..Comment va t-il réagir quand il saura toute la vérité? PS : si tu as besoin de plus d'explications n'hésite pas surtout! Ce sera avec plaisir!_

**_Celeste 1 : _**_Disons que NOUS on sait que ce n'est pas la Reine, mais si on se place du coté de Ciel alors on se dit que même s'il voit des choses bizarres dans son attitude, il ne peut que constater ces bizarreries et au mieux penser qu'elle est possédée. Mais Satan en personne...Eh bien je vois que tu es dans le même état d'esprit que Lucifer lorsqu'il s'agit de Michael hein! ben ca fait peur... pour ce pauvre Michael. MDR. Concernant Agni tu as raison d'avoir choisi la seconde solution! XD. Il est évident que Sebastian sait QUI est la Reine et qu'il sait également pourquoi Satan est ici. Du moins il connaît la raison que Satan lui a donné! A savoir si celui ci a menti ou pas! Michael et Lucifer se retrouvent donc face au Diable. Cela va t-il dégénérer ? Avec un Saint Michel fortement énervé et un Lucifer imprévisible... tout est possible! La suite au prochain chapitre. Ou pas XD. Alors un boudoir c'est un petite pièce aménagée entre la chambre et la salle à manger. On s'y mettait généralement à l'écart pour converser ou débattre ou bien pour être tranquille. Certains aménageaient cette petite pièce avec leurs objets préférés, ce qui en faisait un endroit trés intimiste._

**_Poussin plus noir que noir _**_(c'est pour dire 0-0)_**_ : _**_oh mais je te réponds cher poussin! Qu'est ce que Lulu est allé chuchotter dans l'oreille chaste de Michael. Hum. Certainement pas une saloperie du style de celle que tu as lue il n'y a pas longtemps. Il est fort possible que tu ne saches jamais quoi. Je laisse à chacun le soin d'imaginer quoi! Concernant Agni tu sauras en temps et en heure (mais sans aucun doute avant tout le monde xd) de quoi il retourne! He oui je sais quoi faire avec lui (etonnant nan?). Je vois que ce pauvre Lucifer n'a même plus de nom! Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes à l'approche de Noel et de ses cadeaux? dead._

**_Angelika-Phantomhive : _**_ah ca pour etre tête brulée il l'est! Et peut etre encore plus que tu ne le crois... dead._

**_MissSpocky : _**_je suis d'accord : le choix de Monsieur Spock pour son successeur est assez étonnant voire inquiétant connaissant le successeur en question. Mais les Voix (ou voies dans ce cas) du Seigneur sont impénétrables! Il sait des choses que personne ne sait (à part moi et encore ! Que je porte mon choix sur cet énergumène m'a autant surpris que vous mdr) 0-0. Il est évident que Michael ne laissera pas Michaelis prendre l'âme de Ciel. Ceci dit, si on y regarde bien, Sebastian n'est pas prêt d'avoir l'âme de Ciel et cela ne sera pas de la faute de son double angélique mais plutot du Diable! Ciel est quelqu'un de stratégique et si il a décidé de vivre encore un peu, il se peut qu'il trouve un moyen de survivre, même sans l'aide de son grand-père Satanique! C'est vrai que cette histoire évolue mais je pense que je reste tout de même dans l'esprit du manga. Je reste persuadée que Yana souhaite également nous montrer les mêmes luttes et les mêmes victoires sur la vie ou la mort. Mais après ce n'est que mon avis. Cependant tu as raison : la fin de cette histoire sera bel et bien un combat dont l'issue dépendra de ma propre victoire ou défaite sur mon propre démon._

**_Evanaissante : _**_une camisole de force... hum. Tu te prépares déjà à ton avenir proche? mdr. Moi ils m'emmeneront même pas, ils me piqueront avant 0-0. Du coup maintenant je t'imagine emitoufflée dans toutes tes couches successives MDR._

**_Ada Diana : _**_oh oui! Cette pauvre Victoria n'a pas resistée bien longtemps au marché honteux que lui avait proposé Satan. _

**_Coccinelle : _**_oh oui! Satan laisse de nombreuses pistes pour mettre la puce à l'oreille de Ciel. D'ailleurs même inconsciemment notre comte risque de se douter de quelque chose de pas normal. Sebastian sait qui est la Reine. Quant à savoir pourquoi il est là. Il y a fort à parier qu'il sait ce que Satan a bien voulu lui dire. Reste à savoir si ce qu'il lui a dit est ou pas la vérité. Le Diable est un menteur... Il est vrai que __Michael ne va pas laisser Satan faire ses petites affaires sans rien faire xd. Quant à Lucifer... avec lui tout est possible et il peut tout faire basculer. DEAD._

**_Bissenshi : _**_Ciel __reconnait que quelque chose ne va pas chez elle. Mais il ne saurait dire quoi pour l'instant. En même temps...comment pourrait-il se douter qu'elle est possédée par son Grand-Père Satan..._

**_Marechal Rattus : _**_Satan va jouer longtemps sur les mots. C'est un moyen pour lui de dire les choses sans vraiment les révéler. Ciel n'aime pas du tout l'attitude de Sebastian envers la Reine car il ne la comprend pas. De plus sa posséssivité et sa jalousie vis à vis de son démon font qu'il peut vite exploser. Cela peut même faire évoluer leurs relations rapidement. Ce qui ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, en tous cas si c'est dans le bon sens! XD. _

**PARI SUR L'AVENIR**

- Oh cet air là je le connais!

- Et c'est l'air de quoi je te prie?

- L'air de mon jeune maître qui a quelque chose qui le travaille et qui souhaite cracher un peu de son venin à son cher démon.

Effectivement Ciel n'avait pas une mine des plus aimables. Certes il s'était laissé déshabillé et couché sans mot dire mais c'est justement cette absence de langage qui était inquiétante pour le diable qui lui servait de majordome.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs appris au fil des ans à reconnaître les différentes humeurs de son versatile et difficile contractant et l'air qu'il affichait en ce moment même ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pour sûr, le calme précédait la tempête.

- Monsieur est fatigué je le vois bien. Peut être qu'une nuit de sommeil pourrait l'apaiser quelque peu? Pas que le diable que je suis ne sois pas curieux de connaître la raison des sourcils froncés et du bec pincé de son précieux jeune maître, mais en bon majordome il se doit de veiller avant tout à...

- Rooohhh ferme là tu veux! Coupa Ciel avec agacement. Je trouve que tu te conduis très bizarrement avec la Reine Victoria depuis son arrivée. Depuis quand joues-tu les _chiens de la Reine_?

- Ahh nous y voilà donc! S'amusa Sebastian. Loin de moi l'idée d'imiter Monsieur dans ses fonctions de limier. Mais je sais combien vous souhaitez faire bonne impression devant votre souveraine. Aussi il est logique, voire de mon devoir, que je me conduise comme je le fais envers elle et que j'accède avec empressement au moindre de ses souhaits.

- Cesse de te moquer Sebastian, tu es plus qu'agaçant lorsque tu joues à ce petit jeu. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu rencontres la Reine et je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir déjà vu t'agenouiller devant elle avec autant de ferveur. Tu te conduis avec elle comme tu te conduis avec moi. Ose dire le contraire!

- Je le dis Bocchan, je le dis. Je n'agis pas du tout avec elle comme je le fais avec vous. Soyez en assuré!

Le démon fit au comte un sourire éclatant qui fut loin d'apaiser les doutes de Ciel quant au comportement étrange de son diable.

- Sébastian, tu ne me mentirais pas ?

- Allons combien de fois faudra t-il vous le dire Bocchan? Je ne mens jamais. Aller, recouchez vous. La nuit porte conseil n'est-il pas? Je vous souhaite donc la bonne nuit. Puissent vos rêves apaiser votre esprit.

- Puissent-ils surtout m'éclairer les idées et m'apporter des réponses. Répondit Ciel en remontant les couvertures, se préparant ainsi pour la nuit. Tu ne me trahiras pas n'est ce pas Sébastian?

- Sébastian ne trahira jamais le jeune Maître. Il tient trop à lui. Bonne nuit Monsieur.

- Sébastian!

- Oui... qu'y a t-il donc encore qui vous chagrine My Lord?

- Le jeune maître tient aussi à ce qu'est Sébastian.

Le démon écarquilla les yeux. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Décidément la nuit avait un effet étonnant sur Ciel. Elle avait le don de fissurer sa carapace et de faire tomber un peu son masque.

- « Ce qu'est Sébastian » est flatté et touché des mots du jeune Maître. C'est si rare...

- Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas accepté le nouveau contrat que tu me proposais?

- L'heure des révélations a sonné alors? J'avoue que Monsieur n'a jamais vraiment donné de réponse à son violent rejet. J'avoue également que le démon que je suis a beaucoup beaucoup de mal à déchiffrer les sentiments réels de Monsieur qui reste une énigme pour lui...

- Je ne voulais pas voir le dégoût dans tes yeux. Les termes du nouveau contrat étaient « de me laisser vivre même après ma vengeance et de choisir moi-même le moment où tu prendrais mon âme» Mais me désirerais-tu toujours si j'étais vieux? Je peux supporter ta colère, ta haine, mais je ne supporterai pas ton mépris. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir te détourner de moi. J'aime me voir dans tes yeux. J'aime savoir qu'ils ne voient que moi comme je ne vois que toi. Ne vois-tu pas, stupide démon, que je te rejette pour ne pas t'aimer? Parce que t'aimer toi, c'est courir à ma perte. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes que parce que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

- My Lord... voilà une déclaration digne d'un des nombreux romans dont s'abreuve Mademoiselle Élisabeth. Il est vrai que je vous aime tel que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Mais vous n'aimez que ce que vous voyez de moi aujourd'hui également. Ma véritable apparence ne vous a pas vraiment enchantée, même si je conviens qu'elle n'est pas très ragoutante. M'aimeriez-vous sous cette forme démoniaque? J'en doute. Nous aimons tous les deux des apparences.

- Sauf que moi je t'ai déjà vu monstrueux alors que toi tu ne m'as pas vu vieux.

- Et?

- Et malgré le fait que j'ai vu ce que tu es réellement je continue à sentir mon cœur battre quand tu me regardes et de le sentir se serrer quand je sens que tu m'échappes. Il semblerait que Michaelis me plaise désormais plus que Sebastian. Ne commence pas à ouvrir le bec Sebastian. Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que je suis curieux de nature et que j'aime les paris. J'ai envie de savoir ce que le démon que tu es ressens véritablement à mon égard. Les masques risquent de tomber Sebastian.

- Vous n'avez pas peur d'être déçu?

- Si je suis déçu alors tant pis pour moi. Je ne m'en prendrais qu'à ma stupidité d'avoir un instant pensé qu'un diable puisse aimer sincèrement un humain. Bien. Trêve de bavardage. Si ta proposition tient toujours, alors j'accepte de modifier les termes de notre contrat initial. Voici donc les termes du nouveau contrat : « tu resteras à mon service et tu devras me protéger au péril de ta vie jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne vengeance. En échange, tu mangeras mon âme, non plus lorsque je me serais vengé, mais lorsque j'en ferai le souhait ou le jour de ma mort naturelle» Ce qui, fut dit en passant, peut arriver très vite ah ah. Peut-être même encore plus vite que ma vengeance vu comme les choses avancent actuellement. Il se peut finalement que tu sois gagnant dans cette histoire. N'est-il pas ?


	78. Chapter 78

_**- Pamplea : **alors oui Ciel a crevé l'abcès. Pourtant il n'avait en effet pas été trés démonstratif depuis cette saison 2. Bien moins que dans la saison 1. On avait même l'impression qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour Sebastian. Aussi cette brulante et soudaine déclaration surprend tout le monde. Mais Ciel aime surprendre et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de son cher démon. Ciel considère l'amour comme une faiblesse. Alors pourquoi avouer maintenant ses sentiments réels? Et maintenant Sebastian connait les sentiments qu'il a pour lui. Cependant comme tu le soulignes, le démon n'a rien dit, lui. Il est vrai que les démons aiment jouer sur les mots et profiter de la moindre faiblesse. Mais si Michaelis aime réellement Ciel, alors il lui sera en effet trés difficile de prendre l'âme de son aimé. Toutefois, il se peut trés bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment l'occasion. Reste à savoir qui va ressortir vainqueur dans tout ca! Merci de suivre cette histoire!_

_**- Coccinelle : **Ciel a, comme tu le dis, enfin révélé ses sentiments envers Michaelis. Sébastian, lui, avait déjà ouvert son coeur à son maître, mais quant est-il du démon? Les masques sont-ils réellement tombés? De plus, les voilà liés tous deux par un nouveau contrat dont finalement le seul décideur est Ciel. Le démon est cantonné à attendre le bon vouloir de Ciel ou d'attendre sa mort naturelle. Il est étonnant que Sebastian ait accepté un tel contrat, mais il en avait donné les raisons à Michael lors d'une précédente discussion. Cela étant, il ignore tout des projets de Satan concernant son petit fils. Sera t-il gagnant ou perdant dans l'histoire? Merci de tes encouragements !_

_**- Black Poussin qui se pense un Saint (Mort de rire!) : **Tu penses qu'en prenant l'appellation de "Saint", le Poussin Noir que tu es, a une chance de se rapprocher d'un autre Saint du nom de Michel? (pense au cheminement de la goutte d'eau ca va te rafraichir les idées, ou pas XD). Oui Sebastian n'a rien dit du tout. Et oui Ciel en est au même point, sauf que, comme ils ne savent rien des petits projets de Satan, ils agissent dans l'ignorance. L'un risque de s'en mordre les doigts d'ailleurs. Ciel a cependant avouer aimer le démon et non plus une apparence. Ce qui est un grand pas en avant hein! Mais il n'était plus temps de se voiler la face! Michaelis sera t-il aussi franc avec Ciel? Et qu'est ce que cela va engendrer pour l'avenir? Michael, avec toute l'innocence et la sincèrité de ses sentiments risque bien, quant à lui, d'avoir changé le cours du destin du monde. Mais chut, ça, c'est la suite!_

_**- MissSpocky : **curieux sentiment que l'amour n'est ce pas? Il arrive comme ça, comme un cheveux sur la soupe, au moment où on est le moins prêt. Il engendre bien d'autres sentiments lorsqu'il est trahi ou au contraire réciproque : la passion, la jalousie, la colère, la haine. Ciel est en effet effronté, mais il a accepté l'évidence, après l'avoir si longtemps repoussée. Il l'a accepté parce qu'il n'a pas d'autres choix que de le faire. Il déteste se sentir faible et ce sentiment d'être devenu inférieur à Sebastian, parce qu'il en est amoureux, le met en colère. Aussi, il souhaite savoir si son démon lui aussi ressent la même chose. Car ainsi, ils seraient à nouveau sur un pied d'égalité. Le fait qu'il est modifié le contrat si soudainement n'est pas innocent, ni anodin. Tu t'en apercevras vite. Et si on réfléchi bien, si Ciel est le successeur de Satan, alors...je te laissey réfléchir XD._

_**- Bissenshi : **il est en effet rare de voir Ciel se dévoiler ainsi. Trop rare et certainement louche. Quant à Sebastian, tu as bien raison de te poser la question. Ces deux là n'aspirent qu'à posséder l'autre pour l'asservir. Ils considèrent le sentiment d'amour comme une faiblesse. Aussi, autant être le moins faible des deux. Qui gagnera à ce petit jeu?_

_**- Ada-Diana : **Il est vrai que Ciel a énoncé, pour une fois, clairement ce qu'il ressent pour son diable, mais n'est ce pas pour obtenir des réponses? Quant à ce nouveau contrat, sans le savoir Sebastian s'est enchainé à jamais. Et de plus, lui, n'a rien avoué au final..._

_**- Marechal Rattus : **voilà qui est en effet bien contradictoire n'est ce pas? On pensait que Ciel était totalement indifférent et que c'était Sebastian le plus attaché. Mais une fois de plus Ciel a surpris son monde en se déclarant à son démon. En avouant qu'il aime le démon et non plus seulement "Sebastian". Par contre Michaelis n'a rien dit en retour. Sébastian a avoué aimer son maître. Mais quant est-il de Michaelis? Le fait est que ces deux là ont changé les termes du contrat sans savoir ce que Satan mijote. Le successeur du Diable... relis bien les termes du contrat. Ciel dit à Sebastian qu'il risque "d'être le grand gagnant de cette histoire". Vraiment? XD._

**LA FIN DU MONDE ?**

- Lucifer, Michael. Je m'étonnais de votre absence tout à l'heure. Je vous ai vu quitter les lieux à toute allure comme si vous aviez le feu au derrière. Ah ah ah.

- Cesse tes railleries veux-tu! Que fiches-tu donc dans cette vieille peau?

- Charmant comme toujours Lucifer. Ironisa Satan en se calant confortablement dans le fauteuil. Être dans la peau de la Reine est nécessaire si je veux parvenir à mes fins.

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre femme? Demanda Michael.

- Ahhh Michael. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Elle n'est pas morte rassure toi. Quand j'aurai eu ce que je veux, je la laisserai tranquille. Elle m'a laissé la posséder de son plein gré.

- Je doute qu'on puisse se laisser posséder par le Diable de son plein gré. Accusa l'archange dont les yeux mordorés lançaient des éclairs.

- Eh bien pour toute réponse, je te dirais que l'amour fait faire bien des choses.

- Ohhh mais franchement on s'en tape du sort de cette vieille! Michael, tais-toi donc si c'est pour nous faire perdre du temps avec des questions dont les réponses n'intéressent que toi! Ce qui compte c'est « pourquoi »!

Le roux fronça le nez et fixa Lucifer d'un air offusqué.

- Lucifer, tu me déçois! Tu penses vraiment que je vais tout te dire comme ça? s'amusa le Diable.

- Tu veux quoi en échange? Questionna l'argenté.

- Lucifer! On ne pactise pas avec le Diable! S'écria Michael.

L'ange déchu haussa les épaules.

- AH AH AH AH. S'esclaffa Satan. Alors vous deux vous faites vraiment la paire ! Je ne veux rien en échange. Vous resterez dans l'ignorance.

- Dieu doit bien connaître vos plans. Dit posément Michael.

- Oui il les connait. Mais il n'interfèrera pas.

- Comment osez-vous! Insinuez-vous que Notre Seigneur est lâche? Dit Saint Michel avec colère.

- Calme toi mon grand. Je n'ai jamais insinué une telle chose. Je lui manquerais de respect. Contrairement aux inepties qu'on peut lire un peu partout, je Le respecte beaucoup pour ce qu'Il est. Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, mais des adversaires. Et nous nous estimons l'un l'autre. Mais ses idées sont désuètes et il se trompe comme toujours. Il s'est d'ailleurs trompé en créant l'humanité.

- Je l'ai toujours dit! Cautionna Lucifer.

- C'est pourquoi je t'apprécie autant mon cher. Tu as toujours tenu tête pour défendre tes idées. Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être aimé de lui tu sais Michael. Beaucoup de chance...

- Que voulez-vous obtenir de Ciel? Demanda Michael.

- Ah tiens tu changes de sujet! S'amusa Satan. Je te l'ai dit. Tu n'obtiendras aucune réponse de ma part. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Et je ne lui en ferai aucun. Laissez-moi vous éclairer un peu mes chers enfants. Vous qui n'étiez pas nés au commencement du Monde. Asseyez-vous et écoutez. Je me sens de bien bonne humeur ce soir.

- Oh oui Père Satan, raconte nous une histoire! Mets tes lunettes et dis nous tout! Ah ah ah.*

- Lucifer! J'ai dit que j'étais de bonne humeur mais ça va vite changer si tu continues, sale petite peste ! Hum. Bon je commence. A l'origine, il y avait deux royaumes : le Royaume de Lumière appelé Esprit où règne actuellement Dieu et le Royaume des Ténèbres appelé Matière où je règne en maître. Au tout début ces deux royaumes étaient complètement séparés, mais après la catastrophe cataclysmique qui a anéanti les dinosaures, le Royaume des Ténèbres a envahit le Royaume de Lumière. Ils se mélangèrent et entamèrent une lutte perpétuelle. Alors le Monde était devenu un immense champs de bataille où luttaient le Bien et le Mal. C'est ainsi qu'a commencé la lutte entre moi et Dieu, entre les anges et les démons. Ensuite Dieu a créé les hommes et une nouvelle ère a vu le jour. Le Bien et le Mal existaient en chaque être humain et alors la bataille se faisait à l'intérieur de chacun. Selon leur « orientation » ils allaient en Enfer ou au Paradis. Le Bien et le Mal, ces forces antagonistes qui s'affrontent dans l'Univers sont des contraires comme : la lumière et les ténèbres, la vérité et le mensonge, la vie et la mort, l'amour et la haine. Elles paraissent toutefois indissociables et complémentaires. Pourtant, elles luttent toujours pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre, car c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

- Pfff qu'est ce que c'est chiant... s'affligea Lucifer en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tais toi donc un peu, j'écoute moi ! Gronda l'archange.

- Fous moi la paix toi! Rétorqua vilainement l'argenté.

- Actuellement l'existence du monde matériel dans lequel évolue les hommes, repose sur un équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal. Mais cet équilibre entre deux forces contraires qui s'affrontent, risque à tout moment de se rompre. Et cela est dangereux. Il se peut aussi que l'issue du combat se solde par l'anéantissement des deux forces et alors ce serait le néant. Reprit calmement le Diable sans prêter attention aux bagarres incessantes entre Michael et Lucifer.

- Que cherchez-vous à nous dire ? Demanda fébrilement Michael qui savait d'ores et déjà que la réponse risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

- Tu connais la réponse n'est ce pas Lucifer? Tu la connais depuis bien longtemps n'est ce pas?

Michael sursauta. Lui? Il savait tout?

- Oui... je suis arrivé à ce constat il y a bien longtemps alors que j'étais encore dans les petits papiers de Monsieur Spock. Voilà pourquoi je voulais Le détrôner. Je mijotais cette idée bien avant la création des hommes. Mes réflexions philosophiques sur ce monde m'ont amené à la triste, à la terrible Vérité : si le monde tel qu'il est aujourd'hui continue d'évoluer comme il le fait et que le Bien absolu l'emporte, alors la Matière sera néantisée par l'Esprit.

- Non... non Lucifer.. je ne veux pas croire à cela... s'affligea Michael.

- La victoire totale du Bien sur le Mal signifiera la fin du Monde matériel et donc la fin de ce Monde. La fin du monde des hommes. Fit Lucifer pensif.

- Voilà pourquoi, si tu souhaites sauver les humains, Dieu ne doit pas gagner Michael. Dit calmement Satan dans un sourire.

_Note de l'auteure :__Que pensez- vous des paroles de Satan? Michael va t-il se rallier à sa cause? Que mijote Satan vis à vis de Ciel et Sébastian est-il au courant des projets du Diable concernant son jeune maître? __Monsieur Spock veut-il vraiment que notre Monde disparaisse ou a t-il d'ores et déjà prévu une parade pour nous sauver?_

_* pour tous ceux qui connaissent « Père Castor » XD._


	79. Chapter 79

_**Coccinelle :** C'est vrai que ce chapitre tombe à pic si je puis dire XD. Quant à Michael il a bien raison de s'inquiéter de ce que mijote Satan pour son petit fils! Notre ange tient à Ciel. Ca c'est un fait. Mais reste à savoir les sentiments véritables qu'il ressent à son égard. Et ceux qu'il ressent pour Lucifer ! Ahh la jalousie de Sebastian... elle va le ronger quoiqu'il arrive hehe. Merci !_

_**Poussin Noir** : Michael n'a effectivement pas envie de donner du blé à moudre à l'autre emmerdeur! Charmante la tite chanson xd. En plus c'est bien parce que "Lulu" ca fait double emploi mdr. Disons que Satan et Dieu savent que le Bien et le Mal ne peuvent que s'affronter car c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Et qu'il se peut qu'un jour l'un ou l'autre l'emporte. Aussi si "le monde continue d'évoluer comme il le fait", à savoir une opposition perpétuelle entre Bien et Mal, et que l'un des deux l'emporte sur l'autre, alors l'équilibre sera rompu. "et que le Bien absolu l'emporte" : tu as trouvé ce qui clochait dans la petite histoire de Satan. Car il ne parle que d'une victoire du Bien et jamais d'une victoire du Mal. C'est totalement voulu bien entendu. Il n'a pas du tout envie de parler de l'état de destruction totale si le Mal l'emportait, à savoir un anéantissement complet de l'esprit, de l'âme. Alors humains, animaux ne seraient que des corps sans âme, des pantins au même titre que les zombies. Quant à "l'équilibre continu", si Satan a occulté cet aspect là c'est justement parce qu'il sait que son temps et celui de Monsieur Spock est compté. Ils ne veulent plus de cet affrontement entre le Bien absolu et le Mal absolu. Mais de deux êtres à l'intérieur desquels il y aurait à la fois du bon et du mauvais afin que même si le monde des ténèbres l'emporte sur le Ciel et vice versa, alors l'équilibre ne sera pas totalement rompu et le monde n'aura pas de fin. Seulement comme tout plan, il y a des vices cachés, des imprévus, des ratés. Et ca seul l'auteur que je suis en mesure la portée. _

_**MissSpocky **: merci et je te répondrai par sms puisque ta longue review est par sms ! XD._

_**Marechall Rattus **: Tu as tout à fait compris. En fait Dieu représente l'esprit et Satan représente la matière. Donc oui si Dieu l'emporte, plus de matière. Donc plus rien de matériel sur la Terre. Nous ne serions plus que des âmes, y compris les animaux. Mais le Diable a oublié de préciser ce qui arriverait si la matière l'emportait sur l'esprit! C'est un malin (sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots xd). Sebastian est au courant de certaines choses mais il va vite se rendre compte que ce qu'il sait n'est pas forcement la vérité. Et là.. ca risque de faire mal! Oui Sebastian semblait aimer Ciel dans la saison 1. Mais que reste-il des sentiments de « Sebastian » désormais..._

_**Angelika Phantomhive :** quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'avoue ne meme pas avoir pensé à ce fameux 21 décembre mdr. Je dois dire que je ne me souviens jamais de la date de cette fameuse « fin du monde ». Alors le rapport avec Ciel c'est : ce que Satan a prévu pour lui. De ce qu'il veut faire de Ciel dépendra la survie ou pas du monde. Reste bien sûr à savoir si Ciel acceptera ce qu'on a décidé pour lui..._

_**Yuuki Miisakii** : C'est sûr que le Père Spock est énigmatique et dit comme ça, Satan il fiche la frousse. Dead. Tu as raison de plaindre Michael. Et je pense que tu vas encore plus le plaindre par la suite hehe! Oh le Lulu...je pense que tu n'as pas encore vu l'étendue de sa chierie! Mdr._

_**VIE ETERNELLE**_

- Satan, vous n'êtes qu'un miroir, qui nous montre notre face sombre. Vous voulez me faire croire que le projet de Notre Seigneur est de détruire ce Monde? Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Dieu est amour.

- Je ne perdrai pas mon temps à essayer de te convaincre Michael. Autant pisser dans un violon! J'ai autre chose à faire. Et toi Lucifer que penses-tu de ça?

- Mmmm. Pas besoin d'une victoire du Bien absolu sur le Mal pour anéantir le Monde. Je pense que la destruction de ce Monde a été engagée le jour où ces détestables humains sont nés. Je reste un rebelle mais je suis un observateur désormais. Électron libre ne prenant parti pour personne. Mais... je ferais tout pour protéger celui que j'aime. Dussé-je braver l'Enfer, dussé-je braver le Paradis encore une fois. Dussé-je me perdre. L'amour est un baume cicatrisant et réparateur pour mon âme et faute d'amour divin, c'est l'amour de mon frère angélique qui guidera mes actions maintenant.

- Bien. Comme tu veux. Trancha le Diable visiblement mécontent de la réponse de l'argenté. Il est temps pour vous deux de me laisser seul.

Michael allait rajouter quelque chose mais Lucifer le fit sortir en le poussant assez violemment.

- Mais tu es fou?! demanda le flamboyant en se frottant le bras.

- Idiot. Quand Satan prend ce ton là, mieux vaut ne pas rester près de lui. Il est furieux. Je t'ai sauver la mise. Sois-m'en reconnaissant au lieu de gueuler triple buse!

- Il va faire du mal à Ciel, il infecte les humains, il veut faire de ce Monde un immense chaos. Je ne le laisserai pas faire!

- Arrête un peu « Monsieur le gardien de l'ordre et de la vertue »! Il ne fera aucun mal à Ciel. S'il y en un qui n'a rien à craindre du Diable c'est bien lui.

Michael regarda Lucifer avec un air soupçonneux.

- Toi, tu sais des choses.

- Oui je les sais en effet. J'ai toujours eu un train d'avance sur vous tous. J'ai toujours été un visionnaire. Ces choses là tu les sauras toi aussi mais en temps voulu. Maintenant viens te coucher, demain il fera jour et nous aurons les idées plus claires.

- Je n'ai aucune intention d'aller me coucher avec toi. Et cesse de me suivre partout. J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'avoir dans les pattes. Fit l'ange d'un ton sec en faisant volte face.

- Tu es bien méchant ce soir dis moi. Répondit l'argenté avec un petit sourire.

Mais Saint Michel ne rétorqua rien et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit frapper. En soupirant, il alla ouvrir.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas dormir avec toi.

- T'es con ou quoi? C'est là que je dors je te signale! Si tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi, va dormir ailleurs.

- Je.. tu ne manques vraiment pas de toupet! Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'es incrusté ici!

Lucifer bouscula l'ange d'un coup d'épaule et pénétra dans la pièce. Sans prêter attention aux éclairs que lançaient les yeux de Michael, il ouvrit la commode est en sorti une petite Bible. Il s'assit sur la chaise se trouvant près de la fenêtre et commença à lire.

L'attitude de l'ange déchu avait annihilé toute colère chez Saint Michel, qui regardait la scène avec étonnement. Lucifer lisant la Bible. Il n'avait plus vu cela depuis que le maudit avait échoué en enfer.

A son tour il alla s'asseoir et pris place sur le lit, face à l'argenté.

- Jean 11 verset 25 : « _Je suis la résurrection et la vie, lui dit Jésus. Celui qui place toute sa confiance en moi vivra, même s'il meurt »_. Verset 26 « _Et tout homme qui vit et croit en moi ne mourra jamais_. »

En écoutant ces quelques mots, Michael se mit à pleurer. Oui Dieu était la Vie. Alors comment celui qui crée la Vie et qui a sacrifié son fils que les hommes puissent vivre, pourrait vouloir détruire ce Monde? Ces deux phrases balayaient le long monologue du Diable. Jamais Dieu ne laisserait mourir les hommes, jamais Dieu ne laisserait la mort l'emporter sur la Vie. Maintenant il en était persuadé.

- Merci Lucifer.

- Je t'en prie.

**Pendant ce temps...**

**- **Nous naissons seuls, nous vivons seuls, nous mourrons seuls. Il n'y a qu'à travers l'amour et l'amitié que nous pouvons nous donner l'illusion que nous ne sommes pas seuls »*

- Voilà de bien belles paroles My Lord.

- Vraiment? Je les trouve au contraire bien tristes. L'amour et l'amitié ne sont que les illusions d'un bonheur utopique auquel nous aspirons tous.

- En effet.

- Toi-même tu n'es qu'une illusion. Une illusion de majordome, une illusion d'humain. Ton amour pour moi en est une fameuse d'ailleurs. Pourtant, cet amour illusoire que tu prétends ressentir pour moi, je veux y gouter. Non, je veux le boire jusqu'à la lie, jusqu'à ce que ton cœur de démon, s'il existe, en soit ratatiné, en soit exsangue. Alors quand je mourrai, je te laisserai totalement dépourvu du moindre sentiment d'affection envers qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Vous voilà bien égoïste Bocchan. S'amusa Sebastian. Mais j'aime cette possessivité à mon égard.

- Tu es à moi Démon. Fit Ciel en tirant sur la cravate de son diable.

- Oui ce démon là l'est. Et le jeune maître est à lui. Répondit le démon en saisissant le poignet du comte avec force.

- Oui, ce jeune maître là l'est aussi.

La poigne de Sébastian se desserra à l'entente de ces mots et laissa l'exigence de son maître guider ses lèvres vers les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, laissant leur désir les gouverner. Mais alors que les choses se précipitaient, les entrainant dans un monde de stupre, le démon stoppa net.

- Bon sang...j'ai la tête trop farçie des sermons moralisateurs de Michael... Fit Sebastian dépité.

Ciel se mit à rire de bon coeur.

- Ah ce point là?

- Ahhh My Lord, il est infernal! Je suis à la limite de la persécution! Le pire c'est qu'Agni appuie tout ce qu'il dit. Avec le rire de Lucifer en bruit de fond, je suis au bord du gouffre!

- Donc si je comprends bien, je vais devoir me contenter de chastes baisers? S'amusa Ciel.

- Mmm il y a bien un moyen My Lord. Allez dire à Michael que vous aimez ce que je fais de votre tendre et appetissante personne lorsque je me laisse guider par mon désir de vous. Allez donc lui dire comme je vous fais crier de plaisir.

- Tu veux que je le fasse trépasser? Ou bien veux tu gouter de nouveau à son épée de Lumière? Ah ah ah.

- Maudit soit Michael et cette Bible qu'il brandit! Je vais aller lui dire de nous ficher la paix!

Sebastian sortit du lit furibond, suivit de près par un garçonnet qui avait d'ores et déjà le coeur remplit de joie à l'idée d'une rixe entre son diable et l'archange. Cette nuit risquait d'être au final fort distrayante.


	80. Chapter 80

_**Guest (XD) :** je suis contente que tu ais souligné ces deux points là. En effet ce sont des indices qui amènent à penser que Lucifer ne ferait pas un aussi mauvais Dieu que cela. De toutes facons Monsieur Spock a des raisons de l'avoir choisi! Mais il est vrai que si Michael venait à perdre la vie, cela pourrait changer la donne du tout au tout et notamment noircir la lumière que Lucifer a encore dans le coeur. Je t'avoue avoir prévu quelque chose d'aussi imprevu que les réactions de notre ange déchu. J'espère ne décevoir personne quant au dénouement de cette histoire! (ps : tkt pas pour les fautes... moi meme je suis horrifiée de voir celles que je laisse des fois... dead)._

_**Celeste 31 :** Merci pour ton commentaire! J'avoue avoir été ravie d'avoir autant à lire! C'est mon petit plaisir à moi hehe. Eh bien je te le confirme : Satan avait repris sa voix. Ce qui donnait à l'ensemble un aspect très effrayant. Dead. Imagine : une vieille dame avec une voix d'homme caverneuse.0-0. Brrr ca fait froid dans le dos je trouve ce contraste. Je me rends compte que tu as raison : Satan et Dieu ont le meme humour ou presque... nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Michael et Lucifer se chamaillent tout le temps c'est vrai. A vrai dire leurs relations ont vraiment évolué et on a l'impression qu'ils sont complices et adversaires en meme temps. Un peu comme deux frères en fait. L'espace d'un instant j'ai imaginé que c'était Lucifer qui avait crée Père Castor et j'avoue que j'ai eu comme une frayeur pour tous les gosses qui regardent Père Castor. DEAD. Imagine le topo mdr. Imagine aussi la tronche des contes racontés... Lucifer est comme une balle que tu lances le long d'un mur : une fois elle te revient gentiment dans ta main, et une fois elle te revient en pleine tête. Pendu. Alors si l'humour de cette histoire (et donc le mien) vient à déteindre sur toi... je me fais vraiment vraiment du soucis pour toi MDR. En effet, Lucifer a fait une sacrée déclaration (qui n'a pas du tout plu à Satan d'ailleurs). Mais comme tu t'en ais aperçue, Michael a très très vite changé de sujet! Hehe. C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup d'amour dans ce chapitre finalement hein! Alors c'est vrai qu'on peut se dire : rohhh Seby s'est arrêté à cause de quelques sermons de son double? Tsa: Mais quand on y pense : imaginons nous à la place du Seby (oui je sais que tu préférerais être à la place de Ciel hein!). Le Seby a, au moment le plus hum.., la vision de son double angélique en train de lui brandir la Bible. Ben je comprends que ca le stoppe mdr. Pauvre Sebastian... s'il savait ce qui l'attends il ne se précipiterait pas autant pour aller toquer à la porte de la chambre de son double.. (ps : Lucifer s'est incrusté dans la chambre de Michael depuis que celui-ci a eu la bonté de le soigner... Comme quoi plus on est bon et plus on est con n'est ce pas?)_

_**Ada Diana :** je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours!_

_**Mangapuryoru : **mmm donc tu souhaites que Lucifer pervertisse notre Saint Michel? Et si cela arrivait ? Cela serait-il une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? XD._

_**Bissenshi :** alors là rien n'est moins sûr pour notre Sebastian XD._

_**Yuuki-miisakii **: je pense en effet que si Ciel et Sebastian retrouvent Michael et Lucifer dans une position hum compromettante, Ciel risque d'en faire une syncope mdr. Quant à Sebastian il risque également de ne pas s'en remettre hehe. Lucifer serait ravi de passer un moment « intime » avec son ange adoré, ca cest certain! Comme tu le dis : les masques tombent peu à peu. Mais jusqu'où vont-ils tomber... et cela ne risque t-il pas de détruire les relations qu'entretiennent Ciel et Sebastian plutot que de les resserrer? _

_**Marechal Rattus : **si tu décides d'agir comme Lulu je te plains et nous plaint aussi par la même occasion mdr. Car le Lulu qui se dit «simple observateur », observe que pendant un temps. MDR. Après il agit et c'est généralement pas pour rien xd. Oui Sebastian a répondu aux sentiments de Ciel mais Sebastian répond toujours aux sentiments de son maître. Reste à savoir ce qu'il en est pour Michaelis...Oui en effet j'ai oublié l'astérisque mdr. Il s'agit d'une citation d'Orson Welles. _

_**Angelika Phantomhive :** oh mais ne t'inquiète pas le Seby va la faire sa tite crise de jalousie: xd. Le soucis c'est que cela ne se passe jamais comme prévu hehe ^^._

**Note de l'auteure : j'espère que vous avez tous (toutes) passé un bon Noël et que vous avez été comblé! Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre exceptionnellement posté le jour de Noel!**

**LE PARI**

Sébastian avançait à grands pas dans le couloir menant à la petite chambre que Michael partageait avec Lucifer. Il était furibond et paraissait déterminé à dire à son jumeau angélique ses quatre vérités. Sur ses talons son jeune maître le suivait avec difficulté. Cependant, loin d'être inquiet par ce qui allait suivre, il affichait un air avide et une mine amusée, comme si l'idée d'une rixe nocturne entre son diable et l'archange le ravissait.

Ce fut avec force que Sebastian frappa à la porte de Michael. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un ange étonné.

- Tiens Sebastian?

Le démon s'apprêtait à se montrer vindicatif mais l'ange lui coupa la parole d'un geste de la main.

- C'est une bonne chose que tu sois là. Tu vas pouvoir nous départager Lucifer et moi. Figure toi que Monsieur cherche à me prouver par A+B que l'humanité est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle et ne vaut absolument pas qu'on se batte pour elle.

- Michael. Je ne suis pas venu te voir pour ça. Trancha le démon. J'en ai vraiment marre que ….

- Ciel? Vous êtes là également? N'est ce pas une heure à laquelle vous devriez être couché? Coupa une nouvelle fois le flamboyant archange en fronçant les sourcils.

Il regarda Sébastian d'un air réprobateur.

- Je pensais que ton devoir de majordome t'intimait de veiller sur le bien être de ton maître? En voilà une heure bien tardive pour un si jeune homme. Te relâcherais-tu dans tes taches Michaelis?

Le démon plissa les yeux et rétorqua :

- C'est justement de ça dont je souhaite te parler. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes ce petit ton remplit de reproches! J'en ai plus qu'assez de...

- OH S'EN FOUT! Tu joueras les plaignous plus tard! Intervint Lucifer. On sait tous à quel point le grand Saint Michel est exaspérant de toujours vouloir avoir raison. Voilà une occasion en or de lui rabattre son clapet! Puisque tu es là toi, fit l'argenté en s'adressant impoliment à Ciel, tu vas nous dire quel est pour toi le pire endroit où tu as été dans ta si courte vie ?

- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir. Répondit Ciel avec humeur. D'abord j'aimerais bien que tu vires de ce manoir. Tu n'as rien à y faire et tu es loin d'être le bienvenu.

- Ce petit ton que tu utilises est censé me faire capituler c'est ca? Il est vrai qu'il est tranché. Mais vois-tu, le soucis, c'est que tu restes un avorton haut comme trois pommes. Un gosse. Tu peux tenter de parler comme un adulte, ton apparence chétive est si ridiculement risible, qu'à part rire de toi, rien d'autre ne me vient à l'esprit.

- Lucifer. De nous deux, celui qui est le plus ridicule, ce n'est certainement pas moi. Au moins moi, je ne m'accroche pas comme un parasite à une personne qui me déteste au point de m'avoir propulsé en Enfer! Tu suis Michael partout comme un petit chien. Mais ne vois-tu pas qu'il ne veut pas de toi, pas plus que Sébastian n'en a jamais voulu? Je n'ai même plus envie de rire de toi tellement tu fais pitié!

Ce fut un miracle que le corps de Ciel n'ait pas été réduit en poussière, pulvérisé par la salve d'énergie balancée avec rage par Lucifer? La boule de feu avait été déviée in extremis par Michael et Sébastian avait couché son jeune maître sur le sol. Le tableau sur le mur représentant Vincent et Rachel Phantomhive au temps des jours heureux, n'eut par contre pas la même chance...

- Vous m'avez rien My Lord? Demanda Sébastian en relevant le comte.

- Tu m'as juste un peu écrasé, mais j'imagine qu'à coté de ce qui m'attendait je m'en sors plutôt à bon compte!

Les yeux du démon devinrent rougeoyants et c'est avec colère qu'il regarda Lucifer.

- Tu as voulu tuer mon maître, espèce de fou! Fit-il d'un air méchant.

- Ben oui. Répondit l'ange en haussant les épaules. J'y serais d'ailleurs arrivé sans votre intervention inopinée.

- Michael dis lui quelque chose! Cracha le démon.

L'archange soupira et se tourna vers l'argenté qui attendait de pied ferme le petit sermon qui allait suivre. Mais le flamboyant se retourna finalement vers Ciel.

- Ciel. Je vous en prie. Malgré la différence d'âge entre vous deux, vous êtes, et de loin, le plus censé et le plus raisonnable des deux. Je compte sur vous pour ne plus répondre aux provocations infantiles de cet impertinent qui n'a de cesse d'exaspérer tout le monde et de tout détruire autour de lui.

Le garçonnet regarda l'ange déchu avec un air victorieux et sourit vilainement.

- Tu as raison Michael. Ta clairvoyance te rend grâce une fois de plus. Traitons les garnements comme ils le méritent. Les ignorer est la plus grande des punitions pour ceux qui n'existent qu'à travers le regard de leur public. Laissons cette détestable créature aux oubliettes.

L'argenté fixait Michael en serrant les poings, mais celui-ci paraissait n'y prêter aucune attention.

- Voilà qui est bien dit My Lord. Répondit Sebastian en restant cependant toujours sur ses gardes.

En effet Lucifer était imprévisible et il transpirait de colère. Dans cet état tout pouvait arriver. L'ange déchu se fichait pas mal de détruire le manoir tout entier et de tuer tous ses occupants. Il l'avait déjà fait chez les De Lioncourt. Mais au grand étonnement de tout le monde, le déchu tourna les talons et partit sans dire un mot.

- Mon pauvre Michael. Je te souhaite bien du courage pour le reste de la nuit. Ricana Ciel. Il ne fait aucun doute que tu vas payer pour ton petit discours et le mien. Je doute qu'il supporte bien l'humiliation publique et sa rancune est légendaire.

- Il va s'en remettre. Et je sais canaliser ce « Prince garnement ». Sébastian, tu voulais me dire quelque chose au fait?

- Laissons cela. En outre, tu as raison, il est tard et mon maître a besoin de repos. Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard.

- Comme tu veux. Avant de partir... Ciel... pouvez-vous répondre à la question que Lucifer vous a... « craché » tout à l'heure? S'il vous plait.

Ciel réfléchit un instant puis sans hésitation répondit.

- Je pense que le pire endroit où il m'ait été donné d'aller c'est cette immonde Auberge du Narcon.

Le démon crut défaillir en entendant la réponse. Oui sans aucun doute, c'était un lieu pire que l'Enfer et oui ceux qui vivaient là bas étaient dignes des immondices qui peuplaient les pires cauchemars.

- Bien... donc comme j'ai parié avec Lucifer, nous irons là bas... Alors il pourra me rabâcher les oreilles qu'il avait mille fois raison sur le fait que les humains sont des cloportes, etc etc etc etc etc. Se désespéra l'ange en se massant les paupières.

- Écoute Michael. Tu m'as promis de rester à mes cotés pour me protéger. Laisse moi à mon tour te soutenir dans cette épreuve. Je vais t'accompagner si tu le veux bien.

- Co... comment? S'estomaqua le diable. Vous... voulez retourner dans cet endroit infâme?

- Oui. Pour Michael.

Sébastian serra les mâchoires. Il sentait la jalousie le bruler de l'intérieur.

« A quel jeu perfide jouait donc son jeune maître? » se demanda t-il.

- Je dormirai sur ton frac. Fit Ciel dans un sourire. Je n'ai pas que des mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit. Et toi non plus n'est ce pas? Je me souviens encore de ce regard appréciateur que tu lançais à cette mocheté de serveuse. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance sa tête tombera comme une pomme pourrie, si jamais ses yeux de merlan frit s'attardent un peu trop sur la personne de Michael. Nous savons tous à quel point Lucifer a la main leste quand sa jalousie le ronge. Ah ah ah ah.

- Vous... vous ne voulez tout de même pas aller là bas juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir Huora se faire zigouiller Bocchan? S'affligea le démon.

- Eh bien eh bien. Tu te souviens même de son prénom? Comme c'est écœurant! Fit l'enfant avec un air dégouté.

- J'ai une bonne mémoire et ce prénom là est difficilement oubliable...Sourit le diable qui finalement se dit que retourner dans cette auberge n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée.

Michael quant à lui, était complètement largué et n'aspirait qu'à un peu de calme. Aussi après s'être excusé, il prit congé et s'en retourna dans sa petite chambre. Il se dit que les journées chez les humains étaient décidément bien longues et épuisantes nerveusement. Lucifer ayant déserté la chambre, il pensa avec bonheur aux quelques précieux instants de tranquillité qui allaient lui être alloués. Il s'assit donc en soupirant d'aise sur son lit et ouvrit la commode pour en sortir son livre préféré. Une petite Bible dans ses premières écritures que Gabriel et Raphaël lui avaient offert. Le dessus était en tissu ancien, tissé par Raphaël lui-même et chacune des pages avait bénéficié des talents d'enlumineur de Gabriel. A la fin de l'ouvrage, les 71 anges du Ciel avaient mis un petit mot amical et Monsieur Spock lui-même avait griffonné quelques lignes de son cru.

Cette petite Bible était devenue son livre de chevet, son porte-bonheur qu'il emmenait partout avec lui. Quand il se sentait mal ou qu'il doutait, il en lisait quelques passages et les mots de ses amis lui redonnaient toujours le sourire.

« Où était donc son livre? » se demanda l'ange.

Il se souvint que Lucifer l'avait dans les mains il y a peu puisqu'il lui en avait lu un passage tout à l'heure. Il se demandait où il avait bien pu le mettre, puisqu'il n'avait aucun soin de rien, il avait pu le mettre n'importe où! se dit-il.

**Dans le grand salon :**

- Pour la seconde fois, tu as voulu tuer mon petit fils.

- Oui. J'ai voulu mais une fois de plus, je n'ai pas pu.

- Mmmm. Je devrais te tuer pour ça tu sais. Menaça Satan de sa voix la plus grave qui dénotait tellement avec son apparence de vieille dame que cela donnait à l'ensemble un aspect des plus effrayants.

- Ben fais le alors? Répondit nonchalamment le déchu.

- Pfff. Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de te faire le moindre mal. Mais ne recommence pas. Ou je devrais sévir. Michael pourrait pâtir de ton imprudence et de ta désobéissance.

- Des menaces toujours des menaces.

- Que fais-tu donc?

- Comme tu vois, j'entretiens le feu dans la cheminée.

- Avec les pages d'une Bible?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça brule bien ces choses là!


	81. Chapter 81

_**Poussin noir : **alors concernant la petite histoire de Satan : disons qu'il prenait la température. Il souhaitait semer le doute dans l'esprit de Michael, tout en sachant qu'il ne le pervertirait pas. Et il voulait aussi savoir quoi attendre de Lucifer. Apparemment il est pas bien content de sa réponse. Et comme toi tu connais la suite, je dirais qu'il a bien d'autres raison de ne pas etre content du Lulu XD. Tu conviendras que Lucifer sort toujours de trés jolies phrases quand il se déclare à Michael. Il fait preuve de beaucoup de poésie. Bon d'accord, il peut aussi lui cracher les pires saloperies mais en l'occurence quand il se sent d'humeur amoureuse, il est fort fort tendre. Un scotch double face? Alors oui il est étonnant que quelques lignes balayent le long long monologue du Diable. Mais ce sont quelques lignes de la jolie et préccccieuuuse Bible du Micky! Et puis Michael n'a porté que peu de crédit à ce que Satan lui a dit, ne voulant pas écouter le venin du Maître des Enfers. Alors que là ce sont des mots divins! Michael a une petite chambre parce que cette chambre c'est Michaelis qui la lui a octroyée au départ. Il ne devait de plus, pas rester bien longtemps. La chambre de Sebastian n'est pas plus grande! Michael a une chambre de domestique mais forcément comme il doit la partager avec un encombrant individu... elle paraît encore plus petite... Mais Michael se fiche que sa chambre soit petite tu sais. Il est réputé pour son humilité! Ciel semble tester en permanence les aptitudes de ses deux protecteurs à le protéger de tout. Mais qu'il fasse attention... à trop vouloir tirer le Diable par la queue (ce que je dis là n'a aucune conotation de quoique ce soit !). Il est vrai que Michael fait parfois preuve de naiveté. Mais il croit qu'il y a du bon chez tout le monde et surtout, pour une obscure tres obscure raison, il fait confiance au Lulu 0-0. Cette candeur, cette innocence dont il fait parfois preuve et qui fait sourire est d'ailleurs son arme la plus redoutable face à un Lucifer au point culminant de sa colère! hehe._

_**Yuuki Miisakii** : Alors je t'avoue que depuis que tu m'avais demandé de refaire un passage avec cette auberge, je prépare ce chapitre! C'est en quelque sorte une dédicace XD. Le Lulu est triste mais lorsqu'il l'est il sait emmerder son monde jusqu'à la corde hein (surtout Michael tiens d'ailleurs!) Cela m'interesse de savoir quel genre de questions tu te poses sur Lulu et Satan XD. Alors dis moi, que mijote ton esprit à propos de ces deux là?:)_

_**Guester **(on a le surnom qu'on se donne xd) : Michael a un don : celui de savoir clouer le bec de son double en toutes circonstances! La petite joûte verbale a bien failli trés mal se terminer pour notre comte à la langue trop bien pendu pour son bien. Il se pense à l'abri de tout, entouré qu'il est par un démon et un ange. Mais attention tout de même, car une tête ça se perd facilement hehe. Feue la Bible de Michael est partie dans les flammes de la cheminée réchauffant Satan. Satan qui semble presque révolté de l'attitude de l'ange déchu. Lucifer = **Saint** Bernard. Eh ben... si je prends ça au sens littéral ça fait peur! Sympathique manoir... mouai. Enfin là en l'occurence il se remplit de plus en plus de démoniaques créatures. _

_**Marechall Rattus : **alors oui je te le confirme : à l'auberge du Narcon il y avait bien un clown et une grosse (vache c'est méchant pour la vache)...(je te laisse le soin de remplir les points par un joli nom d'oiseau hein! xd). Pauvre Ciel, il en a tellement vu, que manquer de se faire rétamer par un ange déchu en colère ne le surprend même plus. Alors ce n'est pas Satan mais ce cher Lulu qui se fait un malin (XD) plaisir de bruler la charmante et précieuse petite bible de Michael. Est-ce un labsus révélateur de ta part de penser que c'est Satan et non Lucifer qui crame cette Bible? Penses-tu que ce cher Lucifer ne peut pas commettre un acte aussi infame? Mdr. J'espere que ta prise d'otage est terminée hehe!_

**_Pamplea : _**_Ah oui l'auberge du Narcon est un endroit merveilleux xd et une fois de plus il va s'y passer bien des choses (pas forcément réjouissantes d'ailleurs). Michael et Ciel ont une sorte de complicité mais si Michael est sincère, quant est-il de Ciel...Quant à Satan, il n'a pas hésité à sacrifier son propre fils alors en effet il est normal de douter de son amour filiale pour son petit fils! Cependant tout comme Ciel, c'est un être surprenant et il peut s'avérer au final moins cruel que sa descendance. Je suis d'accord avec toi, la ressemblance entre Sebastian et Vincent est plus que troublante. Je me demande si Yana nous donnera la réponse un jour xd. Lucifer n'est jamais aimable avec personne de toutes facons mdr. Mais oui, il l'est encore moins avec Ciel. Il le déteste grandement. Ce fait jouera pour la suite tiens d'ailleurs. XD. Mais après tout Ciel est déstiné à devenir le nouveau Diable et Lucifer le nouveau Dieu alors il est normal qu'ils ne s'aiment pas. Hehe. Mais Lucifer n'est pas Monsieur Spock...Satan est en effet en colère mais ce qui est surprenant c'est qu'il semble l'être parce que Lucifer a décidé de ne pas se rallier à sa cause mais de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Pauvre Bible..._

_**Angelika Phantomhive : **oh oui ils se battent comme des chiffoniers et malheureusement cela a bien failli se terminer très mal pour notre Ciel qui a tendance à ne pas savoir faire preuve de diplomatie parfois. XD._

_**Mangapuryoru : **Lucifer cherchera toujours à pervertir les âmes trop pures hehe. Lulu-chou? 0-0_

_**Coccinelle **: ne t'inquiète pas! Je suis ravie que tu suives cette histoire et tes commentaires sont toujours pertinents. En effet Ciel a bien failli aller sucer les pissentlits par la racine cette fois encore! Il ne doit son salut qu'à la réactivité de son diable et de son ange gardiens. Heureusement pour lui, il est bien entouré. Je suis d'accord avec toi : Michael risque bien d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec cet merveilleux (…) voyage. Alors je confirme : Lucifer se fait un plaisir immense en cramant la Bible de Michael. Cependant, comme toujours avec lui, il agit sur le coup de la colère et ensuite il regrette ses actes..._

_**Bissenshi : **Ciel a parfois des idées bien saugrenues. Il peut apparaître totalement stratégique et en fait n'agir que sur un coup de tête. Mais comme tu le soulignes, il est difficile de penser qu'il retourne à l'auberge du Narcon uniquement dans le but d'aider Michael ou de voir tomber la tête de Huora dans un panier! XD._

_**PLUS ON EST DE FOU PLUS...**_

- Ah tiens tu tombes bien!

- C'est quoi tout ce bazar? Tu veux me faire concurrence? Demanda Lucifer en visant le déballage dans la petite chambre.

- Je cherche ma petite Bible... tu sais celle dont tu as lu un passage tout à l'heure. Je ne la trouve plus...Tu ne saurais pas où elle est par hasard ?

- Tu as qu'à prendre soin de tes affaires et ne pas les laisser trainer n'importe où. Voilà ce que je dis. Maintenant je suis fatigué! Tes propos éhontés de tout à l'heure m'ont épuisé nerveusement et ont eu raison de mon amabilité légendaire. Alors range moi ce foutoir que tu as mis partout. Tu chercheras ton bouquin inutile plus tard!

- J'y tiens énormément à cette Bible. C'est un cadeau de Raphaël et Gabriel...

- Voilà inutile. C'est bien ce que je disais.

- ….

En se limant les ongles, Lucifer regarda Michael ranger toute la pièce. C'est à peine si il daigna se déranger alors que son pied reposait sur une cravate. L'ange dû même soulever lui-même le pied de l'argenté pour récupérer le vêtement qui était prisonnier en dessous.

Quand tout fut enfin rangé, et que Michael, l'âme en peine, souffla les bougies, les deux se mirent au lit.

- T'as pas bientôt terminé de gesticuler! Il est donc impossible de se reposer ici? Pesta Lucifer.

- J'essaie de me souvenir de l'endroit où je pourrais retrouver ma Bible...

- Tu m'emmerdes avec ça!

- C'est mon livre porte-bonheur...

- J'ai pas signé moi.

- Pardon?

- J'ai pas signé ton bouquin merdique! Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu attaches une telle importance à ce truc! Ragea l'argenté en se relevant pour s'asseoir.

- Tu avais déjà été déchu quand on me l'a offert.

- La bonne affaire.

- Ne boude pas s'il te plait...je suis déjà assez peiné n'en rajoute pas !

- Tu n'as même pas pensé à me faire signer. Je suis bien déçu. Mais après tout, qu'ai-je à attendre de quelqu'un qui me déteste au point de me jeter en Enfer n'est ce pas?

- Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté Lucifer...jamais.

- Ben moi je déteste ton livre et si je le trouve, je le brule voilà!

- Tu es méchant.

- M'en fous.

- Tu ne le brulerais pas.

- Tiens donc?

- Pas maintenant que tu sais à quel point il m'est précieux et à quel point cela me ferait mal de savoir qu'il ne serait plus.

- ... tu es chiant. Tu es vraiment, vraiment, vraiment chiant !Tu m'exaspères et tu m'emmerdes ! Je te hais Michael! Un moralisateur, un assassin de bonne conscience ! Voilà ! Voilà ce que tu es espèce de sale ange trop blanc pour mon propre bien! Va te faire foutre tiens ! Tu me fais chier CHIER ET MERDE!

Lucifer rabattit les couvertures sur le pauvre Michael qui n'avait rien suivi de cette montée de colère et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte tellement violemment qu'elle en sortit de ses gonds. L'ange resta comme un rond de flan, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais... j'ai rien dit...

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde s'était retrouvé dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Les trois jours de repos de la Reine étaient terminés, et celle-ci devait repartir à ses obligations dans l'après-midi.

Toutefois, elle leur annonça tout sourire qu'elle avait l'intention de rester encore un peu. Bien évidemment la nouvelle ne ravit pas l'assemblée qui voyait le petit voyage à l'Auberge du Narcon et toutes les réjouissances que cela engendrerait, reporté à une date ultérieure.

Victoria affirma qu'elle était toujours prête pour l'aventure et qu'elle se ferait un plaisir d'accompagner Ciel dans le petit peuple. Le Ciel en question devint blême voire plus blanc qu'un cadavre en imaginant la Reine dans un endroit aussi « illustre » que l'inoubliable Auberge du Narcon.

Au bord du gouffre, il voyait la grosse tenancière servir à sa Majesté d'Angleterre une masse informe, un gloubiboulga de quelque chose dont personne de normalement constitué ne voudrait connaître la provenance.

Avec l'aide combinée de Sébastian, il mis tout son cœur à essayer de persuader la Reine de renoncer à l'accompagner. Mais elle se révéla plus têtue qu'une mule et plus déterminée que jamais à venir avec lui, arguant qu'elle aimait « aller au Cirque » et que de voir les bas-fonds de l'Angleterre et la fange qui la peuple serait une expérience dans sa vie de Souveraine.

Ciel n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler, la mort dans l'âme. Il fut donc entendu qu'elle vienne.

Ciel remarqua que Michael paraissait encore moins heureux de cette nouvelle que lui. Il semblait même en colère.

Le comte regarda Lucifer pour en savoir plus sur l'attitude énigmatique de l'archange, mais pour toute réponse celui-ci lui tira la langue comme un gamin boudeur et dédaigneux.

Lorsque tout le monde eut pris son petit déjeuner, Sébastian alla en cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, laissant Ciel en compagnie de Michael, Lucifer et Satan.

Il faut dire que le Manoir comptait de plus en plus de monde et que les taches s'amoncelaient. Bien sûr Agni l'aidait comme il pouvait mais le fait était qu'il avait dû partir précipitamment avec son maître dont le père venait brusquement de décéder.

Il se retrouvait donc seul, entouré de trois bons à rien. Alors oui, il restait Michael. Mais Sébastian ne souhaitait pas l'avoir dans les pattes et encore moins le voir proche du comte.

Il se disait que c'était LUI, le majordome de la Maison Phantom, et non pas cet archange au plumage si blanc qu'il en éblouissait son jeune maître. Mieux valait le tenir le plus loin possible de lui et éviter au maximum qu'il ne devienne un majordome plus parfait que lui. Le diable aimait se sentir indispensable et s'il appréciait l'aide d'Agni, il voyait d'un plus mauvais œil celle de son jumeau angélique qu'il considérait maintenant comme un rival.

Il soupira d'aise en sachant que la tenue impeccable du Manoir ne tenait qu'à son dur labeur. Toutefois, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva un intrus dans sa cuisine.

- Bélial? Toi? Ici?

- Bonjour Michaelis. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda amicalement l'archidiable.

- Bien. Mais que fais-tu là? Tu portes un uniforme à ce que je vois. Attends... ne me dis pas que tu vas jouer les majordomes toi aussi...Je pensais que ton petit rôle de la dernière fois chez la « Reine » ce n'était pas définitif.

- Eh ben si. Sa Majesté Satan m'a demandé de tenir ce rôle laborieux jusqu'à la fin de son séjour parmi vous. Je serais bien venu avant mais j'avais trop de travail. Mon boulot de régisseur aux enfers plus toutes ces possessions là... ça me prend un temps fou.

- Mais... et qui régit les Enfers alors?

- Méphistophéles.

- Ah... qui sait que tu es là?

- Personne à part Satan. Je viens juste d'arriver en empruntant le chemin des cheminées.

- Pffiou... il y a de plus en plus d'anges et de démons qui s'invitent ici. Soupira Sebastian. Comme il était bon le temps où j'étais le seul être surnaturel dans cette maison...

- Oui, c'est vrai que ce manoir devient un vrai lieu de ralliement! Ah ah ah.

- Je suis content que tu sois là cependant. Je commençais à être débordé.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour te filer un coup de mains. Satan est aussi exigeant que ton maître, alors on peut dire que j'ai déjà de l'expérience! Michael ne t'aide pas lui ?

- Si, mais il n'est pas très doué et je ne veux pas qu'il s'améliore. A vrai dire, je ne souhaite pas qu'il s'approche trop de Ciel.

- Jaloux? s'amusa Belial.

- Peut être bien.

- Pauvre Michael ! Il va finir par se croire en enfer avec tous les démons qui gravitent ici! Lucifer, moi, toi et même le Diable en personne. Il va se sentir bien seul ici. Ah ah ah.

- Qu'il retourne au Paradis alors si les plumes blanches lui manquent. Personne ne demande à ce qu'il reste ici. Enfin.. personne à part mon jeune maître. Pfff. Bouda Sebastian.

- Rohhhhh. Fais attention Michaelis, ne tombe pas amoureux de Ciel hein, n'oublie pas qu'il est ta nourri... ah...nan...plus maintenant. Hum. Eh bien n'oublie pas que...que... eh bien que tu es sous contrat avec lui. Pfiouuu.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu baragouines?!

- Rien rien. Bon on la fait cette vaisselle?

Alors que la vaisselle en question était bientôt terminée, Lucifer entra dans la pièce de fort mauvaise humeur. Il stoppa net en voyant Bélial.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi?

- Ahhh cette amabilité. J'en raffole. Ah ah. Eh bien en fait je suis venu parce que Satan m'...

- Stop on s'en fout. Signez ca vous deux!

- C'est quoi? répondit Bélial en avisant le livre que l'autre leur tendait.

- T'es aveugle ou t'es con? C'est une Bible!

Les deux démons se mirent à regarder Lucifer avec des yeux de merlans frits.

- C'est quoi ces tronches? Signez ! Personne ne vous demande de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment !

- Attends une seconde toi. Dit Bélial en entourant les épaules de l'argenté avec son bras en un geste amical. Tu veux que Michaelis et moi on signe une Bible?

- Ben oui. Fit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

- Mmmm. On peut tenter de demander pourquoi? demanda Sebastian avec des yeux ronds.

- Pour résumer l'histoire, Michael, qui n'a le soin de rien, a perdu son livre "porte-bonheur" et comme à son habitude il a tendance à reporter la faute sur les autres. C'était une Bible dans lequel tous les anges du Ciel et Monsieur Spock avaient signé, ou marqué un mot.

- Nous ne sommes pas des anges au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Fit Bélial avec un sourire.

- Et alors?! Je veux, dans ma bonté innée, lui redonner le sourire en lui en offrant une autre encore mieux! Que vous soyez des anges ou pas, on s'en tape le coquillard! L'important c'est que des gens signent ! Moi j'ai déjà signé et tous ceux du Manoir aussi! J'ai pas donné à Ciel par contre.

- Tu ne l'as pas donné à signer à Ciel? Oh voilà qui est bien étonnant! Ironisa Belial avec un sourire.

- On va quand même pas signer sur une Bible... S'affligea Sebastian alors que l'autre diable se tordait de rire sur l'épaule de Lucifer. En plus... il hait Bélial. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait signer Satan tant que tu y es!

- Ahhh mais il a signé sur cette Bible lui! Et sans faire de chichi! Même si étant le Diable, il s'est cramé la main en le faisant et qu'il m'a insulté tout du long qu'il écrivait! Regardez, il a même marqué un mot : « Mon cher Michael, si tu souhaites que cette Bible vive longtemps, veille à la tenir éloignée des feux de cheminée et du sale caractère de certain.» QUOI? Oh le salaud!

L'argenté partit de la pièce comme une furie, laissant les deux démons en train de mourir de rire.


	82. Chapter 82

_**Poussin Noir : **oh alors là je ne sais pas hein! Tu es un poussin noir alors...tes idées ne sont pas bien claires..Tu as raison : Lucifer a un don pour laisser pantois ou cois les personnes qui sont dans son colimateur. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'on ne sait pas si il croit à ce qu'il dit (ça ferait peur ça!) ou si il le dit car il est d'une mauvaise foi sans borne! Les deux peut etre apres tout..Michael a aussi un don : celui de faire culpabiliser les pires garnements sans même le vouloir! Sa gentillesse, son innocence et cette foi inébranlable en autrui le rendent totalement désarmants et notamment notre emmerdeur. C'est vrai ce que tu dis de Michael. C'est bien un ange car moi à sa place je sais ce que j'aurai fait au Lulu pour la peine! Mais je ne suis pas un ange, je le sais bien...triste réalité. Sniff. Oui il va y avoir du peuple dans cette saleté d'auberge. Elle va etre contente la grosse dinde! Elle va avoir du beau mec à reluquer! Pendu._

_**MissSpocky : **ah mais ce n'est pas moi le lecteur et puis ca m'interesse de voir comment les choses sont perçues par les autres ! Ca m'aide à avancer! Tu penses vraiment qu'un manoir rempli de créatures démoniaques puisse etre sympathique pour qui que ce soit? 0-0. Les choses vont bouger d'un seul coup comme toujours et certainement pas quand tu t'y attendras xd. Beaucoup ne seront plus là à la fin. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.._

**_Milou-Sarcastic-yaoiste : _**_tu as commencé jeudi et tu as déjà tout dévoré? 0-0. Ahhh Lucifer. Tu te faisais donc déjà une idée du coco avant de lire cette histoire? Michael peut s'avérer surprenant des fois xd. Alors c'est vrai qu'il ne comprend pas toujours les sautes d'humeur de l'ange déchu (faut dire qu'il est pas toujours facile à suivre celui-là ^^) __Mais le Lulu va certainement ratturer tout ce que ce cher Satan a mis tkt!_

**_Pamplea : _**_Lucifer est double face et il se retourne vitesse lumière mdr. Du coup on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui et on ne sait jamais quelles sont ses véritables intentions. Il est aussi angélique que démoniaque...dead. Tu veux adopter le Seby? Tu penses que Ciel va te laisser faire? Tu crois que Michael va dégommer le Lulu? N'oublie pas qu'il est un ange xd. Tu es une des rares personnes à ne pas aimer le Micky tiens d'ailleurs. Cela m'intrigue beaucoup! XD. Quant à Belial il est bien plus qu'il n'y paraît hehe. "Feu Undertaker"... dis merci au Lulu :) _

_**Celeste 31 : **j'ai été (comment dire) impressionnée par la longueur de ton commentaire et ravie également! Ma nourriture à moi hehe. Tellement long que meme ffnet l'a scindé en deux mdr. Alors les effets secondaires de mon humour c'est que tout le monde est 0-0 et a un doigt (voire 2) sur le tel pour composer le 15+ le 17 (au cas où). Alors bonne question concernant le Seby : car je condirme, il en a mais alors rien à calquer des petits paris entre Michael et Lucifer! Il ne veut qu'une seule chose : que tout le monde vire du manoir pour être de nouveau seul avec Ciel! Mais j'en connais un qui va pas etre facile à jarter... dead. Bon courage Seby :). Sebastian n'a effectivement pas pu en placer une et on se demande si Michael ne l'a pas fait expres tiens d'ailleurs. Ciel a une petite langue acérée et il n'est pas en reste quand il s'agit de balancer une vacherie bien sentie. Cependant (comme tu le soulignes à juste titre) il ferait bien de faire attention car l'autre (alias Lulu) n'hésitera pas une seule seconde (ca lui ferait meme un grand plaisir) de le pulveriser. Alors bien entendu, lorsqu'on a un démon et un ange pour se protéger on se sent plus téméraire mais bon. Attention tout de même hein XD. J'ai bien pensé à ta remarque : "il y a un roi alors". Eh ben je vais arrêter d'y penser parce que ça fait vraiment vraiment trés peur ! dead. En effet Michael n'égalera JAMAIS Lucifer coté bordel. Imagine un Lulu chez toi tiens (ptain ca aussi ca fait peur 0-0). C'est vrai que parfois Lucifer fait trés gamin. Ca tranche avec les 7 sacrifices hein? Lucifer a le don de retourner les situations pour apparaître totalement étranger aux conneries qui sont faites alors qu'il y trempe jusqu'au coup, voire en est le principale animateur! MDR. Remarque c'est pratique, ca permet de pas culpabiliser. Pourtant il culpabilise le bougre. Mais uniquement quand ca touche au Micky sinon il s'en casque! Bon en lisant ta review je me suis rassurée sur mon état mental. Toi aussi ils voudront pas t'emmener, ils te piqueront avant MDR. J'espère que le chapitre qui suit va te plaire également!_

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **bon hum alors voir « Lucifer » et « trop chou » juste l'un à coté de l'autre, je t'avoue que j'ai eu un choc mdr. Je pense que tu fais une selection concernant le Lulu à savoir tu ne retiens pas ce qu'il fait de mauvais mais UNIQUEMENT ce qu'il fait d'à peu pres bien. Mdr. C'est tres tres inquiétant 0-O. Tu peux le dire : « pauvre Michael » et ce n'est que le début d'une longue agonie car Lucifer risque bien de devenir de plus en plus infernal (si si c'est possible!). _

_**Coccinelle : **c'est vrai que quand je relis mes betises parfois je me dis que je suis aussi cinglée que mon avatar alias Lucifer. Oh ben pourquoi tu dis ca? L'auberge du Narcon est une endroit charmant nan? Mdr. Tu vas bientôt avoir la réponse concernant les sentiments de Michaelis envers Ciel. Tu as raison concernant Belial. Il sait énormément de choses et va jouer un grand rôle dans la suite de cette histoire. Tu dis que tu l'aimes bien. Moi aussi je l'avoue. Mais comme tous mes personnages, anges comme démons (surtout démons tiens d'ailleurs), je m'amuse à vous les faire aimer pour vous amener ensuite à les detester. Oui je suis très vilaine hehe._

_**Bissenshi : **alors dixit chapitre 80, la Bible, le Lulu l'a jetée dans le feu de la cheminée xd. Et oui elle a eut une longue vie cette brave, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe malencontreusement entre les mains de notre ange déchu. Il est vrai que ce pauvre Sebastian voit son diner continuellement reporté..._

_**Angelika Phantomhive** : en effet Lucifer a jeté la pauvre Bible dans la cheminée par colère mais au final il le regrette. Les choses vont bouger ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs les chapitres qui suivent seront riches en action et quelque peu dramatiques je le crains._

_**Mangapuryoru** : oh que non il n'est pas content et il le montre bien xd!_

_**Marechal Rattus** : ah oui ca c'est clair qu'il tombe des nues le pauvre Michael xd. Satan est plus que maso, je dirais qu'il est carrément suicidaire mdr. Mais bon il a l'excuse de ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre contrairement à Ciel. Ciel fait peur d'ailleurs 0-0. Belial est au courant de beaucoup de choses en fait. Tu t'en apercevras. Il va avoir un rôle assez important dans cette histoire. Alors oui, j'avoue que le passage avec les démons qui signent la Bible est totalement déjantée mais le Lulu est déjanté et l'auteure l'est aussi j'en ai bien peur... XD. En effet on ne connait pas les sentiments de Michaelis vis à vis de Ciel. Mais je pense que tu devrais être fixée bientôt !_

**« L'art de vivre concilie un subtil mélange entre lacher prise et tenir bon»**

- Bocchan? Nous allons partir dans une heure. Tout est prêt.

Mais Ciel ne répondait rien, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre.

- Bocchan? Nous devons vous préparer pour le voyage!

- Peut être notre dernier voyage...

- Pardon?

- Tu te souviens lorsque j'avais balancé cette statuette qu'Élisabeth m'avait offerte par la fenêtre?

- C'était il y a longtemps déjà.

- C'était amusant.

- Amusant ?

- Nous étions proches toi et moi à cette époque. Aujourd'hui... j'ai l'impression que nous sommes devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Comme si toutes ces années, toutes ces épreuves, loin de nous avoir rapproché, nous avaient séparé..

- Vous voilà bien nostalgique My Lord. Votre cœur semble bien triste aujourd'hui.

- Je me dis que moins nous nous jouons la comédie, plus nous nous éloignons. Alors finalement, même le désir que tu avais pour moi s'est effrité, alors, même celui que j'avais pour toi s'est envolé. Peut-être que quand je me déciderai à mourir, quand je serai tellement las de vivre que tout me semblera terne et sans intérêt, que même ma vengeance sera sans importance, alors ce jour, tu te seras enfui loin de moi, et moi, je ne me serais pas aperçu de ton absence.

La voix de Ciel était las. Le démon sentait déjà ses lèvres s'étirer en un vilain rictus. Sentir son maître ainsi faiblir devant lui, lui procurait toujours une joie certaine. Ces moments étaient si rares qu'il s'en délectait. Mais lorsque l'enfant se retourna, quand il lui montra son visage d'habitude si figé, dépourvu de tout masque, alors il perdit son sourire.

On dit que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme. Mais jamais cette phrase n'eut plus de signification qu'en cet instant pour Sebastian qui se sentit trembler à son tour. Si tristes. Les yeux de Ciel lui crachaient toute la souffrance emagasinée depuis des années, tous ces sentiments enfouis, refoulés par pudeur ou par fierté. Ils lui disaient : aujourd'hui, je lache prise Sébastian. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai plus qu'assez.

Et cette révélation frappa le démon en plein coeur et lui fit mal bien plus que la lame acérée de Michael. Il ressentit alors une douleur dans sa poitrine. Une douleur qu'il n'avait ressentie qu'une fois, quand il avait cru perdre Ciel pour toujours. Quand, dans le bureau de Monsieur Spock, ils s'étaient dit adieu. Et il eut peur. Peur de perdre Ciel. De le perdre tout entier. Pas seulement son âme.

Comme un pantin, il s'approcha doucement de l'enfant et fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait : il s'agenouilla de façon à se retrouver au même niveau que le garçonnet et il le tourna face à lui en le prenant par les épaules pour poser sa tête sur sa poitrine.

De son côté, Ciel entoura la nuque du démon de ses bras et le serra tout contre lui.

- Le comte de Phantomhive et Sébastian se sont perdus...

- C'est exact. Oui c'est vrai...leur amour apparent n'existe plus. Murmura le diable.

- Toute histoire a une fin et la leur est terminée. Elle aurait pu être belle s'ils l'avaient voulu.

- Oui... elle aurait pu. Ils auraient pu s'aimer d'un amour tendre comme dans les contes de fées.

- Mais nous sommes dans la vraie vie...et tu n'es pas un prince charmant. Pas de "et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours" pour nous deux.

- Oui.

Sébastian releva la tête. Ciel sourit tristement et baisa tendrement le visage du démon, les joues d'abord, puis le front, le nez et enfin la bouche.

- Ciel et Sebastian n'ont plus aucun avenir ensemble dans cette histoire désormais. Leurs relations, leurs sentiments ont trop évolué, ont trop changé. Ils n'existent même plus à vrai dire...ricana le diable de façon désabusée.

- Disons leur au revoir alors.

- Oui. Il est temps d'en finir My Lord.

Le comte et le démon se regardaient. L'un comme l'autre hésitait à prendre en premier la parole. Finalement Sebastian se décida.

- Mon cher Bocchan, votre majordome si dévoué vous dis donc adieu.

- Alors adieu Sebastian.

C'est alors que Sebastian se métamorphosa peu à peu et atteint le stade de son apparence intermédiaire. Un peu précipitamment, comme si le temps était désormais compté et que chaque seconde était plus que précieuse, il enleva le cache œil de Ciel, prit la tête du garçonnet entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Michaelis a quelque chose à dire à Ciel. Quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué.

- Qu'il parle alors. Qu'il avoue tout. Je l'écoute.

- Michaelis aime Ciel. Dit simplement le démon.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'avait prononcé que le strict minimum. Cela fit sourire l'enfant. Cela était tellement éloigné de ce à quoi son majordome l'avait habitué. A son tour, il posa doucement ses mains sur les joues du diable.

- Ciel est ravi de cet aveu. Mais sais-tu ce que je pense de cela? Murmura le comte.

- Non.

- Je pense que c'est un vilain et malhonnête stragème que tu utilises là. Tu veux me faire avouer à mon tour ce que tu souhaites entendre de ma bouche. Car en plus d'affirmer, ces trois mots là posent une question. Il y a bel et bien une question dans « je t'aime ». Une question qui demande : «m'aimes-tu, toi? ».*

- Mmm. Oui... c'est vrai. Mais c'est un stratagème digne d'un diable tel que moi non?

- En effet.

- Puis-je avoir ma réponse alors?

Il eut une réponse en effet. Car sans aucune réticence, Ciel, qui semblait libéré d'un poids trop lourd, embrassa son démon. Un baiser tendre, doux, pas un baiser pressé par le désir et l'envie. Un baiser d'amour auquel le diable répondit à son tour.

Après toutes ces années, ils avaient enfin laissé les masques tomber. Ainsi une histoire se terminait, ainsi une autre commençait.

On pense à tord que le plus difficile est de tenir bon et que cela nous rend plus fort. Mais en réalité, on se rend compte que le plus dur c'est de lâcher prise.

* _« Alors sache que » Jean-Jacques Golman_.


	83. Chapter 83

**- Le"persécuteur de dragon martyre" : **je comprends tes revendications mais ne peux y donner suite malheureusement. Inutile donc de persécuter le pauvre dragon que je suis (mais les dragons ont toujours été persécutés de tout temps et par tout le monde c'est bien connu...). Je te dédie cette partie mise en ligne dans l'état et sans censure pour ne pas pénaliser les autres lectrices XD. Bonne lecture :)

**- Poussin noir qui veut etre blanc : **ah nan je ne sais pas pourquoi ^^. Alors telle cette saleté de Hobbit allant voler vicieusement une coupe en or à laquelle ce pauvre Smaug tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, je dirai que tu te fous du monde (quoi tu vois pas le rapport entre les deux? 0-0). Pas d'inspiration? Tu penses que j'en ai alors que tu sais quel visage m'obscède en ce moment hein? Du chantage? Tu te dragonises dis moi ! Mais comme dit cette bête martyre : tu n'es qu'un jeune dragonneau encore tendre alors que moi j'ai déjà de longues années de pratiques dragonesques derriere moi. XD. (lache cette touche 15! Et la 18 aussi !). Oui le changement était nécessaire et même vital. Et d'ailleurs il est né d'une review trés critique mais finalement constructrice qui m'a fortement aidée. Mais bon quand on voit l'inspiration que j'ai eu pour la partie qui va suivre on se demande encore à quoi je pouvais bien penser hein :) **Pour l'amie** : alors merci de toutes ces recommandations mais je suis un dragon alors qu'ais-je à craindre du bûcher? XD. Tu éditeras donc un livre interdit (Un nouvel arkenstone? Un nouveau trésor, un nouveau précieux? Je veux pas de Golum moi ! Que de Thranduil (ahhhh) !).

**- Pamplea : **en fait j'avais peur d'être tombée dans la mievrerie dans les relations de ces deux là. Je pensais réellement qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient connu depuis la première saison, le duo Maître/Majordome ne pouvait plus fonctionner. Et cette nouvelle relation Ciel/Michaelis me paraît plus saine et plus plausible pour la suite des évènements. Ils étaient devenus presque des étrangers l'un pour l'autre et ça vous l'avez toutes vues. Et d'ailleurs vous regrettiez souvent leur relation d'avant et me demandiez de les faire se retrouver. Cependant, je savais ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux et ne pouvait accéder à vos demandes XD. Aujourd'hui tout est beaucoup plus clair et je suis ravie de voir que cette nouvelle relation te plait! Ton avis est important pour moi. Pour la fin, tu as raison. Les choses ne peuvent durer car rien n'est plus inconstant que les sentiments.

**- Miss Spocky : **oui c'est vrai que cette façon de poser les mots pourraient faire penser à un poème. Je n'y avais même pas fait attention en fait xd. J'ai beaucoup utilisé la 3ème personne dans la saison 2. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer c'est pour appuyer le fait que ce n'était pas vraiment eux qui parlaient, mais le "personnage" qu'ils jouaient. C'était un moyen d'aiguiller les lecteurs sur le fait que leur relation, celle Sebastian/Ciel, était fausse et ne pouvait avoir de futur que dans un aveu, un abandon total des masques ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant. Maintenant ils vont évoluer avec des bases plus saines et sans ambiguités. Et peut etre que ce qui semble la fin ne le sera pas, mais au contraire sera un recommencement. Parfois ce qui semble mettre du piment dans la vie n'est qu'une chimère et ce sont des choses insignifiantes qui finissent par nous crever les yeux.

**- Marechall Rattus : **il est vrai que de les voir ainsi mis à nu peut faire appréhender la suite, car ces deux personnages nous ont tellement habitué à cacher leurs émotions. On se dit du coup : aie c'est pas bon tout ca et ca présage rien de bon du tout! Contradictoirement, Michaelis apparaît plus humain que Sebastian. Peut-être parce qu'il ne joue plus un rôle, peut etre parce qu'il assume ce qu'il ressent. Peut etre également parce que nous ne savons pas grand chose des démons et que contrairement à ce que l'ont dit d'eux, ils ne sont pas insensibles mais au contraire des créatures passionnées. Après tout, il est dit que les démons sont des anges déchus. Alors oui, ce dialogue peut sembler être une sorte de dernier aveu avant la fin. Mais quel genre de fin? Je pense que maintenant tu me connais assez pour savoir que le tragique de cette histoire ne se situera pas forcément dans la mort de Ciel et Michaelis mais sera bien plus perfide. Car après tout la mort peut parfois etre bien plus libératrice que la vie. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre qui m'a donné finalement beaucoup de mal, t'ai plu. J'espère que celui qui suit te plaira tout autant!

**- Ada Diana : **oui je me suis doutée qu'elle te plairait. Vraisemblable? Je dirai qu'elle devait etre écrite car c'est un tournant inévitable pour la suite de cette histoire. En fait ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire mais le début de la fin. Car tout va s'enchaîner à partir de maintenant. J'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira également.

**- Mangapuryoru : **leur nouvelle relation vient à peine de commencer. Mais Ciel et Michaelis ne sont que deux grains de sable au milieu de ce qui se prépare et ne peuvent empêcher le destin. Leur amour enfin avoué va t-il resister à la tempête...

**- Sucrette : **ah mais bien évidemment que je le sais et toi aussi tu le sais (depuis le temps xd). Vais-je changer? Ah nan XD.

**- Coccinelle : **tu n'es pas la seule à voir dans l'aveu de leurs sentiments, une fin proche de cette histoire... Et je dois dire que tu n'as pas tout à fait tord. En effet, on porte des masques tous autant que nous sommes. Mais peut-on nous le reprocher? Pouvons nous ainsi nous exposer tout entier et sans fard aux yeux des autres? Ciel est encore un enfant et il joue avec un démon dans la cour des grands, alors il a dû faire en sorte de se protéger. Quant à Sebastian, l'amour est une chose inconnue et cela lui fait peur. Maintenant, ils y voient plus clair tous les deux. Mais cette relation, basée sur la confiance et sur l'amour et non plus sur un simple pacte et une relation maitre/esclave, pourra t-elle durer?

**- Angelika Phantomhive : **oui on peut dire que cette partie était romantique car les sentiments amoureux sont dévoilés. Mais elle est aussi triste et tragique. Elle peut représenter la promesse d'une fin en soi. Ce qui représente trés bien le romantisme. Contente qu'elle t'ai plue!

**- Milou sarcastic yaoiste : **alors (mais tu as du le remarquer déjà dans la 1ère saison), j'aime brouiller les pistes et emmener les lecteurs dans des contrées obscures pour les y perdre et pouvoir les surprendre. Pourtant, je donne souvent des indices, bien planqués c'est vrai, mais qui paraissent évidents au final quand on a la solution :). En l'occurence, en utilisant tout le temps la 3ème personne, je voulais montrer que ce n'était même plus Sebastian ou Ciel qui parlaient, mais les personnages dont ils avaient endossé les costumes et que, soit leur relation allait aboutir à une fin funeste (à savoir la mort des deux protagonistes sans qu'ils ne s'avouent leurs sentiments véritables), soit à un aveu total. J'ai choisi la seconde solution car elle est, pour moi, celle qui se révelera la plus tragique...

**- Bissenshi : **te voilà bien triste toi aussi tout à coup. Sens tu la fin tragique? Il est vrai que cette partie amène à le penser.

_**Note de l'auteure : je dédie la seconde partie de ce chapitre au Poussin noir et au "persécuteur". XD.**_

**DESIRS MULTIPLES**

- Humm comme ça fait du bien. Fit Ciel en soupirant d'aise.

- J'ai rajouté des pétales de violettes. Du coup le parfum reste discret sans devenir entêtant. Annonça Sebastian pas peu fier.

- Je préfère toutefois la rose...

- Ahhh cette joie que vous devez ressentir à chaque fois que vous me contredisez... s'amusa Sébastian en prenant un air faussement affligé.

- Ne prends pas la mouche Michaelis. Je préfère que l'eau de mon bain soit agrémentée de pétales de roses c'est tout. Pourquoi ne pas me tutoyer désormais ?

- Nous avons essayer cela durant un temps il me semble. Mais ça n'a pas été très concluant au final.

- Certes. Mais à l'époque tu n'étais que Sebastian pour moi. Michaelis n'a pas à me vouvoyer. Je ne suis pas son maître.

- C'est vrai. Alors soit. Je vais utiliser le tutoiement. A une condition!

- Ah tiens, le petit marchandage commence! Ricana Ciel. Et que souhaite donc le démon que tu es en échange?

- Une réponse à une question.

- Ah nannn... je sens arriver les ennuis, la fatigue et les prises de bec. Franchement Michaelis, ne sommes nous pas bien tous les deux plongés dans l'eau délicieusement chaude, entourés d'un doux parfum de fleurs, ma tête posée sur ta poitrine, mon corps lové contre le tien? Pourquoi gâcher ce moment de bien être?

- C'est en effet extrêmement plaisant. Un moment enivrant que d'être là avec vous. De vous sentir nu contre moi, de glisser mes mains dégantées sur cette peau chaude et douce comme de la soie.

- Eh bien alors! Ne gâche pas cet instant et garde cette question pour plus tard je te prie!

- Oui... mais plus tard... nous ne serons peut être pas aussi bien que maintenant...

- Tu te fiches de moi? Tu préfères donc gâcher un bon moment plutôt qu'un mauvais? Pourquoi ne pas choisir une engueulade hein? Après tout, une vacherie, une saloperie de plus, crachée au visage avec hargne n'y changerait pas grand chose! Mais non, TOI, il faut que tu pourrisses un bon moment. Mais tu es chiant Michaelis! Sébastian, lui au moins, savait la boucler quand il le fallait!

- Sebastian, le pauvre, était muselé par son maître exigeant! Vive la liberté de dire ce que l'on veut n'est ce pas? Enfin « vive »... la liberté retrouvée de votre démon adoré n'a pas l'air de vous ravir! Ah ah ah.

- Le vouvoiement ne cessera pas tant que tu n'auras pas poser ta saleté de question et que je n'y aurais pas répondu n'est ce pas? soupira l'enfant.

- J'en ai bien peur. S'amusa le diable.

- Pffff. Eh bien vas y Michaelis. Fais moi chier comme tu sais si bien le faire!

- Avec grand plaisir! Que ressentez-vous pour Michael?

- QUOI? C'est ça ta question existentielle ? C'est pour ça que tu minaudes?

- Alors?

Mais Ciel avait croisé les bras sous sa poitrine et semblait bouder. Pour le dérider Sebastian lui souffla dans le cou. L'enfant lui envoya une pichenette d'eau en réponse. Le démon décida que lécher les gouttes d'eau dans la nuque du comte était une sacrée bonne idée. Ce fut donc lentement et sensuellement qu'il s'attela à la tache.

Le corps parcouru de frissons sous l'agréable sensation de cette langue douce qu'il sentait sur sa peau sensible, Ciel gémit. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour attraper cette langue taquine. Mais le démon stoppa et se recula, un vilain sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors? Réitéra Sebastian le sourcil levé.

L'expression « être fusillé du regard » allait à ravir au démon à cet instant.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ca bon sang?! Ce que je t'ai dit ne te suffit donc pas?

Le démon continuait de fixer le garçonnet sans rien dire, attendant seulement une réponse. En soupirant, Ciel se décida. Il avait tellement envie que les caresses reprennent...

- Je le veux.

- Que... QUOI? s'estomaqua Sebastian.

- Je le veux. Qui ne voudrait pas Michael? L'archange le plus puissant du Ciel? Celui qui a vaincu Lucifer, qui t'a vaincu. Le bras droit de Dieu et le commandant en chef de ses armées? Je le veux comme on veut un trophée. Je le veux parce qu'il est beau, parce qu'il est puissant. Je le veux parce que cela ferait mal à Lucifer et qu'ainsi je pourrais me venger de lui et de ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Je le veux pour te préserver toi au cas où les choses tourneraient mal; pour pouvoir, s'il le faut, me servir de ses propres mots pour pouvoir le sacrifier à ta place sur l'autel de ma vie. J'aime Michael pour ce qu'il représente aux yeux des autres. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es à mes yeux. Ais-je bien répondu? Ais-je de nouveau droit à être dorloté?

- Ahhh Ciel, tu auras droit à plus encore. A tellement, tellement plus... Fit le diable apparemment satisfait de la réponse de celui qui fut son maître.

Au pallier de l'étage supérieur, tout le monde se préparait également pour le voyage y compris les domestiques.

Michael avait aussi choisi de faire ses ablutions avant de partir, après avoir entendu son double vanter le « confort et la propreté » de l'Auberge du Narcon.

L'archange ne devait pas trainer, Lucifer ayant pris tout son temps pour se laver. Se faire chauffer de l'eau pour remplir une baignoire toute entière aurait été bien trop long. Il opta donc pour le lavabo avec une mou boudeuse. Se laver ainsi ne le tentait guère.

Il faisait en effet fort froid dans la pièce, l'argenté n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux que d'ouvrir la fenêtre après s'être baigné parce que soit disant la buée sur le miroir l'empêchait de se voir et de peigner ses cheveux correctement.

Michael répugna à s'effeuiller, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il souhaitait être propre.

Ce fut donc par étapes successives qu'il enleva chaussures, chemise, pantalon et enfin sous-vêtements, pour se retrouver entièrement nu.

L'archange n'était pas narcissique et dévoilait rarement son corps. Pourtant nul doute qu'il était l'incarnation de la vraie beauté, qui tenait plus de la douceur et de la vulnérabilité, tellement éloignée des proportions exagérées des super-héros de bandes dessinées; pas de vaisseaux gonflés ni de tendons apparents pour venir entacher cette beauté harmonieuse.

Même nu, l'ange gardait son allure altière et son port princier. Sa chevelure libérée du ruban qui les maintenait en natte, ondulait désormais dans son dos comme une cascade de feu. Celle-ci tranchait avec sa peau opaline qui scintillait comme un clair de lune.

Cette blancheur presque lumineuse le faisait paraître irréel. Une apparition divine.

Ses yeux légèrement en amande prenaient les dégradés d'un ciel d'aurore et ressemblaient à deux lucioles dès que le jour tombait.

A la fois ange et guerrier, mélange de rondeurs féminines et de puissance masculine, Michael alliait grâce et virilité. Ses formes langoureuses se mélaient à son corps solidement bâti, comme en témoignait la force de ses bras, de ses cuisses et ses épaules larges.

Michael rappelait ces félins aux yeux de braise et à la musculature puissante et déliée. Ces beautés sauvages et gracieuses que les proies entrapercoivent juste avant de se faire dévorer.

Il décida de tremper son gant dans l'eau bouillante et de le presser sur sa peau. Celle-ci immédiatement réchauffée, pris une jolie teinte rosée.

Chacune des gouttes suivaient avec application le torse éternellement jeune, lisse, aux formes harmonieuses, mais aux pectoraux saillants et au ventre ferme, révélant une masculinité affirmée.

Les chanceuses poursuivaient leur route le long de la courbe serpentine de la taille marquée, puis des hanches masculines pour se perdre à l'intérieur de ses cuisses ouvertes s'accrochant aux poils doux de son pubis comme des petites perles. D'autres au contraire, parcouraient toute la longueur de son dos puissant, léchant ses omoplates, glissant progressivement dans le sillon de la colonne vertébrale et traçant un chemin jusqu'à la cambrure affolante de ses reins pour aller disparaître dans le creux de ses fesses rebondies. Ses longues jambes donnaient une impression de solidité mais restaient suffisamment fines pour conserver leur élégance.

Ode à la nudité masculine, le corps de l'archange, corps magnifique de guerrier taillé pour le combat restait toutefois rempli de sensualité et de grace. Il appelait le désir, affolait les sens. Il appelait le baiser, amenait des pensées peu correctes et faisait naitre des images érotiques dans les esprits.

Une fois mouillé, il se frictionna vigoureusement à mains nues faisant mousser le savon. Chacune de ses paumes épousait l'ensemble de ses courbes, chacun de ses muscles. Ses doigts fins glissaient progressivement jusqu'à l'ombre.

Mais alors qu'il allait prendre son sexe en main, son cœur manqua un battement. Une poigne de fer s'était refermée sur son poignet.

_« Je voudrais pas crever_

_Avant d'avoir usé_

_Ta bouche avec ma bouche_

_Ton corps avec mes mains_

_Le reste avec mes yeux_ »*

Michael sentit alors des ongles griffer doucement son sexe et vit une main possessive en enserrer la base.

_*Boris Vian._


	84. Chapter 84

_**Poussin Noir : **je vois que tu défends la pudeur et l'honneur de ce cher Michael! Cependant vu les pensées que cette description a crée dans ton cerveau...Faut-il que je défende le Micky contre le poussin noir? Comme tu le sais, je m'inspire de tout et n'importe quoi pour cette histoire. En ce moment je suis à fond dans "tu sais quoi" alors forcément ben... Glaurung XD. Oui, Ciel n'hésitera en effet pas, selon ses dires, à sacrifier Michael s'il le faut pour se préserver et préserver la vie de son cher démon. Cependant on se demande si il serait capable de passer outre son propre intérét pour défendre celui du Seby. Ca me rappelle une partie RECENTE que tu as lue ca tiens. Ahhh la seconde partie... inutile de t'étendre en effet, car cela pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles de savoir à quel point ton plumage est noir! Ah ca il est loin le "Saint Poussin":). Donc je te signale que cette semaine tu as eu 2 PARTIES nouvelles ! Tu n'es donc pas au régime sec bien loin de là! _

**_Pamplea : _**_elle me plaisait aussi beaucoup! Ce que je peux te dire c'est que la complicité entre Ciel et Sebastian va aller crescendo. Ce qui ne va pas empecher les prises de bec hein! Alors en effet il serait logique que Ciel n'appelle son démon que par son vrai nom à savoir "Michaelis". Mais il est trés attaché à "Sebastian" et il adore embéter son diable XD. Concernant le lemon il va avoir effectivement lieu! Mais si tu me connais bien...:)_

_**MissSpocky : **tu as donc été ravie de voir que je n'ai rien censurée mdr. Il va bien y avoir une suite mais tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'est peut etre pas celle que tout le monde attend de voir écrit. HEHE._

_**Coccinelle : **il est vrai que moi aussi j'ai imaginé sa tête mdr. Je le revois dans l'animé avec cette tête surprise. J'avoue qu'il est craquant quand il fait ca! Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour Michael. Il a beaucoup de ressources hehe!_

_**Marechal Rattus : **Sebastian avait besoin d'avoir une réponse claire et honnete concernant Michael. Il souhaitait etre rassuré également. Il est vrai que Michaelis risque de se réléver encore plus pénible que Sebastian vis à vis de Ciel, car il n'est plus son sousfifre. Alors il ne va pas se priver pour dire ce qu'il pense xd. Il est vrai que la derniere phrase laisse penser certaines choses peu catholiques XD. Mais tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter pour Michael. Il sait se défendre. D'ailleurs en fait il est le personnage sans aucun doute le plus puissant de cette histoire hehe._

_**Mangapuryoru : **oh oui que ca devient chaud! Mais n'oublie pas qui est Michael. Ca peut tout changer hehe._

_**Sucrette : **alors comme ça tu es une accro au CielXSebastian? Je pense qu'un des chapitres qui va suivre te plaira alors xd. J'ai choisi de changer du tout au tout leur relation et de ne pas inclure de tragique dans celle-ci. Le tragique viendra d'autre chose. Leur relation sera plus saine, plus franche. Il le faut pour la suite. Alors comme ça tu oses me narguer avec tes patisseries? Eh ben je ne te felicite pas du tout! dead._

_**Bissenshi : **et je peux te dire que tu n'es pas la seule à comprendre ce cher Lucifer XD!_

_**Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste : **merci beaucoup! Je suis contente de savoir que j'arrive à retranscrire cette nouvelle relation car ce n'est pas évident de ne pas tomber dans quelque chose de trop éloigné des personnages. Pour la description j'avoue qu'une statue de ce cher Michael édifiée en Italie m'a beaucoup aidé XD. Faut dire qu'elle fait réver..._

_**Yuuki Miisakii : **ah oui Sebastian a écarquillé les yeux quand Ciel lui a dit ca xd. Mais finalement son cher Bocchan a répondu quelque chose qui lui a bien plu. Il sait désormais ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Je sais bien que tu attends cette auberge et je dois dire que j'ai bien pensé à toi en l'écrivant xd. Tu me l'avais demandé et j'ai pour habitude d'essayer, dans la mesure du possible, de répondre aux souhaits de ceux qui me lisent. Cela me fait plaisir! Alors comme ça tu penses que Michael ne peut résister à ton cher Lulu? XD._

_**Ada-Diana : **Ciel a toujours des reflexions piquantes et il sait remettre ses interlocuteurs à leur place xd._

_**Mistress Diablo : **disons que Michael a toujours été décrit dans les écrits religieux comme un bel homme aux allures athlétiques. Et certaines statues de lui sont terriblement troublantes xd. En fait Sebastian et lui ne sont pas jumeaux physiquement. Ils sont même totalement différents en réalité. Je me demande ce que tu vas penser du chapitre qui suit hehe._

_**« Quand on part, on laisse derrière soi sa douleur ou son bonheur **___**»**__

- Lu...Lucifer...mais...mais que fais-tu ? articula Michael avec difficulté alors que la main de l'argenté effectuait de lents va et viens sur son sexe.

Mais le déchu continuait de réciter sa poésie avec ferveur tout en baisant doucement le dos de l'ange de ses pensées. Comme il était plus petit que Michael, l'archange ne pouvait voir, dans le miroir, l'expression de celui qui le ceinturait et qui le caressait. Il sentait toutefois son désir de lui et son souffle chaud qui courrait le long de sa peau nue et mouillée.

_« Mes lèvres ne peuvent plus s'ouvrir_

_Que pour dire ton nom, baiser ta bouche, te devenir en te cherchant_

_Tu es au bout de chacun de mes mots, tu les emplis, les brûles, les vides_

_Te voici en eux_

_Tu es ma salive et ma bouche_

_Et mon silence même est crispé de toi._

_Je me couche dans la poussière, les yeux fermés_

_La nuit sera totale, tant que l'aube_

_Et le grand jour de ta chair_

_Ne passeront pas au-dessus de moi_

_Comme un vol de soleils. »*_

Michael ferma les yeux, laissant l'autre agir à sa guise. Il se laissa un moment toucher, lécher, embrasser. Puis il stoppa net la main de l'argenté.

- S'en est assez Lucifer ! Tu as assez fait mumuse.

- Tssss. Tu es d'une longueur ! Je parle du temps que tu viens de passer dans la salle de bains bien entendu! Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vienne t'aider à te laver. Tu sais comme les petits « n'enfants »!

- ….je sais me laver seul.

- Tu ne bandes même pas. C'est affligeant.

- Je suis un ange. Mon plaisir ne passe pas par là. Je suis un être spirituel.

- Oui oui on sait. Tu es tout esprit et tu es un ange au plumage plus blanc que blanc. Mais tu devrais pourtant te laisser aller tu sais. Cela pourrait te plaire !

- Je peux finir seul? Trancha Michael.

_- Te_ finir seul? Ah ah ah ah. Ahhh mais oui bien sûr! Mais pas trop longtemps hein! Grouille toi de sortir de là! On part dans 10 minutes je te f'rais dire !

Lucifer s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, quand Michael le retint.

- Tu as changé d'avis mon Beau ?

- Non. Mais tes vers étaient magnifiques. Ils m'ont sans nul doute davantage touché et fait plus d'effet que ta main. J'aimerais beaucoup t'entendre m'en réciter d'autres avec autant de douceur et de ferveur.

L'ange déchu fut touché lui aussi par les mots de Michael. Il sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine de façon désordonnée. Michael l'asservissait. Il était sa faiblesse. Il en était conscient.

- Ahhh Michael... le piège est profond, et pourtant je ne crie pas. J'y descends en chantant, tout en sachant que j'y laisserai ce que je suis, tout en sachant que je ne retrouvrai jamais ma liberté, enchainé que je suis à tes yeux et à tes lèvres. C'est un amour à sens unique qui se terminera en tragédie. Daigneras-tu m'offrir un baiser avant la fin du dernier acte?

L'argenté n'attendit cependant pas la réponse et partit, laissant l'ange derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Michael se trouvait au bas des grands escaliers, dans le hall d'entrée. Tout le monde était prêt à l'exception de Ciel qui arriva en dernier, la Reine à son bras.

Bard, Finny, Mei Rinn et Monsieur Tanaka étaient fort excités. Ils ne voyageaient pas souvent en compagnie de leur maître. Leurs valises respectives avaient été faites en deux temps trois mouvements.

Toutefois leur enthousiasme fut de courte durée.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser vos domestiques ici mon petit. Votre majordome et le mien suffisent amplement pour nous deux non? Et puis quelqu'un doit rester pour entretenir et surveiller cette demeure. Objecta Satan.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, les 4 domestiques imploraient silencieusement le comte de contredire sa souveraine.

Ciel réfléchit un instant. Il ne pouvait dire qu'il était insensible aux airs de martyre qu'arboraient ceux qui le servaient avec fidélité depuis cinq ans.

Mais il devait avouer que Victoria n'avait pas tord. Les temps n'étaient pas sûrs et il fallait reconnaître que s'ils n'étaient pas doués pour les tâches ménagères, ils l'étaient sans aucun doute quand il s'agissait de le protéger lui ou le manoir Phantomhive. Les prendre avec lui c'était se barder de problèmes supplémentaires et de risques de débordements et gaffes en tout genre... De plus, la Reine n'avait pas à savoir que le comte Phantomhive avait pris des incapables à son service. Enfin, il était vrai que Sebastian et le mystérieux majordome de sa souveraine étaient suffisants.

Il accéda donc à la requête de sa Reine et sortit du manoir à toute vitesse pour ne pas risquer de se retourner, laissant derrière lui, quatre âmes en peine.

A l'extérieur, il n'y avait qu'une seule calèche pour tout le monde. Victoria n'avait pas jugé bon d'en prendre une pour elle seule, préférant la discrétion au confort. La vieille femme et Ciel s'installèrent sur une banquette, laissant l'autre à Michael et Lucifer, qui prit grand soin de se mettre en face de la Reine, sachant pertinemment que Michael ne supporterait pas de se retrouver face à Satan. Cependant, il n'avait pas agit par pure bonté d'âme, lui-même ne souhaitait pas contempler Ciel et préférait de loin se coltiner le maître des Enfers tout le long du trajet.

Sebastian prit quant à lui, la place du cocher, et attendait Belial. Mais celui-ci semblait s'être évaporé.

- Mon majordome nous rejoindra plus tard Sebastian Michaelis. J'ai laissé quelques affaires dans la chambre. Je ne voulais pas encombrer la voiture. Elle est déjà bien assez lourde comme ça avec nous tous. Étant une femme, j'ai besoin de plus de choses que vous Messieurs. Il va donc amener ce dont j'ai besoin directement à l'auberge. Fit Victoria en souriant étrangement.

- C'est entendu. Dans ce cas, allons y! Répondit Ciel. Sébastian!

- Bien My Lord. Etes-vous sûr de ne pas regretter vos dévoués serviteurs? Demanda le démon, continuant de jouer son rôle de majordome devant la Reine et les domestiques.

- J'ai assez de soucis à gérer. Aller!

La calèche bien que partant d'une allure tranquille, ne fut cependant bientôt plus visible du manoir. Un petit point noir qui s'éloigna et que regardèrent les quatre domestiques des larmes dans les yeux. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils virent leur maître. Et ce fut la dernière fois que Ciel les vit.

Malgré toute leur volonté, malgré leur expérience et leur force, ils tombèrent vite tous les quatre. Ils tombèrent fièrement. Finny fut le dernier. Son ultime regard fut un regard de colère et de tristesse mêlés. Il regarda son assassin droit dans les yeux, sachant que malgré sa force herculéenne, son adversaire était bien plus fort que lui. Il sut en le regardant que l'Enfer existait. Ses derniers mots furent pour son jeune Maître et pour Dieu. Des mots de remerciement pour l'un, une prière pour un monde meilleur pour l'autre.

Sans méchanceté, sans joie, Bélial exécuta les quatre domestiques de Ciel Phantomhive.

- Je suis navré. _Murmura t-il lorsqu'ils furent tous morts, gisant chacun dans une pièce du manoir._ Mais sa Grandeur Satan souhaite que son petit fils tourne une bonne fois pour toute la page avec son passé et se détache de toute chose qui le raccrocherait au monde de la surface. Bien... désolé Michaelis. Je sais que tu t'es donné bien du mal à reconstruire cette demeure magnifique. Je vais cependant devoir la bruler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien d'autre qu'un tas de cendres fumantes. Cependant, mon ami, je vais laisser la chatterie intacte. Je pense que tu ne m'aurais jamais pardonné de tuer tes chats adorés. Et son Altesse se fiche éperdument de ces créatures de toutes façons.

Cela lui prit des heures. Il ne restait désormais rien de l'imposant manoir Phantomhive. Sur les ordres de son maître, Belial réduisit également en miettes les tombes de Vincent et de Rachel. Il ne laissa que celle du chien fidèle Sebastian, puisqu'aucun ordre ne lui avait été donné concernant sa destruction.

- Bon. Voilà qui est fait. Maintenant, je dois trouver Mlle Élisabeth de Middleford.

* Alain Borne


	85. Chapter 85

**- Poussin noir : **eh bien euhh... en effet, tu es le Poussin garde du corps de Michael (XD). Alors je suis au grand regret de te dire que Lucifer n'est pas prêt de lacher le beau Michael (quoique quand on lit une des dernières parties que tu as lues... on se demande lequel des deux est le plus attaché à l'autre...). En effet, Lucifer ne fait jamais rien sans rien et certainement pas sans y trouver un quelconque intérêt personnel. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire croire au monde entier. Cependant, moi qui sait ce qui se mijote dans sa tête de pioche (dans l'histoire hein pas en vrai. Dead) je peux te dire que ses intentions sont bien plus complexes que ça. Lui même ne se comprend pas...Comme quoi on a tous les deux des points communs mdr. Michael est intelligent, il sait que si il rentre dans le jeu de son emmerdeur, il va perdre. Sans aucun doute, il est la seule personne avec Dieu, à savoir décontenancer ce maudit ange déchu. Belial, tu le sais, je l'aime bien comme personnage. Aussi, il va avoir un rôle important à jouer dans cette histoire. J'aurais pu le faire mourir vite mais je ne m'y suis pas résignée. Mais comme j'agis en fonction de mes humeurs du moment (voire feu Undy)... Pour Soma et Agni voilà ma réponse : j'aime Soma et j'aime Agni (ca veut tout dire xd). Du moins je les aime... pour le moment :)

- **Coccinelle : **bon alors tu peux surnommer le Lulu comme tu le souhaites mais après je n'ai aucun contrôle sur les représailles :). C'est vrai que parfois Lucifer peut faire penser au Grell de l'animé. Il endort tout le monde avec ses pitreries mais en réalité il est sans pitié. Cependant, Grell n'a aucun véritable sentiment pour Sebastian, alors que Lucifer est réellement amoureux de Michael. Oui Satan ne reculera devant rien pour atteindre son objectif. Mais qu'il fasse attention car cela pourrait avoir l'effet contraire. Ciel, malgré ce qu'il tente de montrer, n'est pas insensible. Reste donc Elisabeth, Soma et Agni. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la scene sur la mort des domestiques. Car je les aimais beaucoup. Je t'avoue que j'apprécie le personnage de Belial. Et voilà pourquoi il peut apparaître à la fois sans pitié et sentimental. Concenant Monsieur Spock, les autres archanges et Uriel, je t'annonce qu'ils vont réapparaître et que ce ne sera pas pour rien hehe. Je peux même te dire que l'auberge du Narcon aura son lot de comédie et de tragédie. Que certains vont se rapprocher et d'autres au contraire s'éloigner. Un lieu culte sans aucun doute XD. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!

**- Celeste31 :** alors c'est vrai qu'on se demande QUI va faire le plus chier mdr. Pauvre Ciel... comme si il n'en avait pas assez hein! J'ai bien rigolé quand j'ai lu que si le Lulu arrivait chez toi, tu te suiciderais avant qu'il arrive. Mais en meme temps...c'est la seule solution xd. Ou alors tu te prends (pas tu te pends hein ! Confonds pas xd) pour le Micky et tu le supportes :). Il est vrai que Ciel semble se lacher d'avantage et dénué de toute retenue avec son démon. Je dirais que cela choque un peu car il apparaît plus vrai, plus nature. Michaelis parle de "Sebastian' à la 3ème personne car pour lui "Sebastian" n'était qu'un personnage à jouer et n'existait pas réellement. Ciel a avoué à Sebastian qu'il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était réellement. Il a donc avoué qu'il aimait Michaelis le démon et non le personnage de Sebastian. Il a aussi indiqué qu'il n'aimait Michael que parce qu'il est puissant et admiré de tous. Une sorte de faire-valoir. Mais il a précisé qu'il se servirait de la promesse que l'ange lui avait faite, à savoir rester auprès de lui jusqu'à sa mort, pour pouvoir le sacrifier à la place de Sébastian si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Un bouclier en quelque sorte... Ce n'est pas trés gentil mais Ciel n'est pas gentil. Il est aussi manipulateur que son diable en réalité. Ravie que la description de ce cher Michael nu t'ai plue hehe. Alors pour tout te dire, c'est une statue de ce cher ange se trouvant en Italie qui m'a inspirée XD. Et il y a de quoi baver crois moi! Lucifer ne sait pas résister à Michael et il crève d'envie de se l'approprier. Encore plus parce que l'autre lui résiste. Mais plus que tout, il aime le mettre dans des situations de malaise. Malheureusement pour lui, l'ange sait comment le décontenancer sans s'énerver. C'est vrai que la scene est érotique. Mais Michael ne pouvait réagir autrement car c'est un ange. Je l'aurais totalement dénaturé si je l'avais laissé céder à des pulsions charnelles. Oui, sans aucune pitié, j'ai tué tout le monde. Je devais le faire car il le fallait pour la suite de l'histoire. Je le reconnais, c'est triste. J'espère que le chapitre qui va suivre va te plaire. Je pense que vers la fin tu vas encore etre 0-0 et tu pourras dire "merci" au Lulu pour ça dead.

**- MissSpocky :** il est vrai que Michael ne pouvait réagir autrement car sinon je l'auraistotalement dénaturé et ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai envie de faire. Il n'est pas vindicatif avec Lucifer, car c'est la dernière chose à faire avec lui xd. Un rapport de force c'est ce que l'autre recherche. Saint Michel le sait trés bien et il est assez fort pour décontenancer l'autre emmerdeur. D'ailleurs il sait aussi trés bien le faire avec son double. Il sait comment clouer le bec sans bagarre. Finalement Lucifer repart souvent vaincu, et il admet de surcroit sa défaite (ce qui est surprenant venant de lui!). Alors sache bien que la fin sera tragique mais qu'il ne peut y en avoir d'autre. Il est possible qu'elle soit triste pour certaines, qu'elle ne le soit pas pour d'autres...Mais sans aucun doute, elle le sera pour moi.

**- Marechal Rattus : **"frustré" c'est rien que de le dire XD. Mais Michael sait toujours lui clouer le bec (il est bien le seul d'ailleurs...). Je t'avoue que moi aussi cela m'a fait mal au coeur de tout détruire et de tuer Finny, May Rin, Tanaka et Bard. Car je les aimais vraiment bien. D'ailleurs j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas trop m'apesentir mais de faire en sorte qu'ils meurent vaillamment. Et Belial a excécuté les ordres de Satan sans grand entrain en réalité. Quant à Michaelis, Satan a dit que Belial devait détruire tout ce qui raccrochait Ciel au monde de la surface. Or le Seby est un démon XD. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que Sebastian est sorti d'affaire pour autant. Hehe.

**- Angelika Phantomhive : **ah mais ca bouge ils sont morts les pauvres XD. Alors "du fun", je dirais que pour le moment ce sera à la fois triste et amusant!

**- Lady Narein : **il y a des fois où on arrête de lire ou de regarder quelque chose qu'on suivait avec attention. Et puis, il suffit d'un déclic pour reprendre avec la meme assiduité, ce qu'on avait laisser choir. Ca m'arrive trés souvent XD! J'avoue y être allée fort avec la mort des domestiques. Mais j'ai une facheuse tendance à calmer le jeu avant de balancer un truc d'un coup mdr. Quand j'ai écrit la partie je me suis dit : ils vont tous se demander ce que j'ai fabriqué hehe. Cesse de te tourmenter concernant les successeurs de Satan et de Dieu : tu as raison Ciel est bel et bien le successeur choisi par Satan et Lucifer est bel et bien celui choisi par Monsieur Spock. Mais cependant, tout ce qui est décidé à l'avance n'est pas forcément ce qui arrive, encore moins avec des têtes de mule comme Ciel et Lucifer :)

- **Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste** : merci! Alors oui la statue se trouve effectivement en Italie hehe. Ahhh Viva Italia! Moi aussi je les aimais bien nos 4 domestiques farfelus... mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il le fallait. Michael étant un ange, il ne pouvait en effet pas réagir de façon charnelle comme un simple humain. Mais comme tu le dis, il a déjà été touché par les paroles du Lulu ! Tkt pour le retard! C'est moi qui te remercie de prendre le temps de commenter!

- **mangapuyoru : **la voilà et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire!

**- pamplea : **alors bizarrement Lucifer plait beaucoup alors que c'est une véritable saloperie par moment (pensées pour Undy, pensées pour le petit prêtre etc). Mais en effet, il a tout de même un coeur le bougre et il sait se révéler touchant parfois. Satan , lui, étant le Diable, est censé n'agir sans s'embarrasser de sentiments. Alors faire executer les domestiques de son petit fils ne lui cause aucun chagrin. Tu le dis d'ailleurs trés bien : Satan se fiche de plaire ou pas à son petit fils. Il veut un remplaçant. Je suis contente d'avoir tout de même fait ressentir aux lecteurs, de la tristesse et de l'ébetement quant à la mort de nos quatre bras-cassés. Je ne me suis pas étendu sur cet instant tragique car pour moi, les mots en trop n'ont pas leur place lorsque le coeur est en peine. Aussi je l'ai écrit simplement. Concernant la phrase de Sebastian, tu as raison. Elle n'est pas là par hasard. Et c'est par de simples phrases comme celle-ci que je veux rappeler que Sebastian Michaelis EST un démon et qu'il n'a de sentiments véritables que pour Ciel. Il n'aime personne même si il endort son monde en faisant croire que c'est un chic type. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'aime Ciel que parce qu'il est Ciel. Quant à Belial, il peut apparaître comme un chien fidèle à son Maître. Mais a t-il vraiment le choix quand on a le Diable comme patron...Je le reconnais, en quelques lignes j'ai détruit l'univers "douillet" du Kuro qu'on connait. Pourquoi? En détruisant ce décor, j'ai voulu faire ressentir un vide et marquer un tournant dans l'histoire. Nous sommes comme orphelins et nous partons dans l'inconnu désormais. Alors je te l'avoue, la phrase sur la tombe du chien n'a pas été mise par hasard XD. D'ailleurs au départ, elle n'y était pas. Elle a été rajoutée pour une raison bien précise hehe. Il ne reste maintenant plus qu'Elisabeth, Agni et Soma. En sachant que si Lizzie meurt alors le coeur de Ciel en souffrira énormément et que si Agni meurt, c'est Sebastian qui en souffira !

**- sucrette : **il est vrai que Belial ne perd pas de temps. C'est un exterminateur. Reste à savoir si il ira aussi vite avec Elisabeth. Tu fais déjà une prière pour elle? XD. Me demanderais-tu un lemon CielXSebastian? hehe.

**- Mistress Diablo : **alors c'est vrai que la fin peut surprendre et laisser coi. D'ailleurs, j'ai écrit cette fin de façon à ce qu'on reste pantois. Je voulais surprendre. Et je pense avoir gagné mon pari xd. Tuer les domestiques m'a fait beaucoup de peine je dois dire... Hum, je vois que tu n'aimes pas du tout Elisabeth MDR.

**- Ada Diana : **mdr. Au moins si l'âme de Tanaka est dans ton corps c'est qu'il n'est pas totalement mort xd. Ravie de t'avoir surprise!

**« Auberge du Narcon »**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'auberge du Narcon se passa sans encombre. Satan/Victoria discuta de nombreux sujets avec Ciel sous l'œil méfiant de Michael. Lucifer, quant à lui, semblait totalement détaché et ne daignait même pas répondre lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole, ce qui était fort irritant pour tout le monde!

Ils arrivèrent à destination à la nuit tombée. Ils furent acceuillis par la matrone qui apparemment avait encore grossi tellement elle semblait engoncée dans ses haillons. L'air de dégout qu'afficha Ciel en la visant fit rire Sebastian de bon cœur.

Le démon se dit que ce petit séjour dans cet endroit allait peut être plus amusant qu'il ne le pensait.

L'intérieur était toujours aussi « chaleureux » et aurait pu, sans nul doute, faire concurrence côté odeur, à une fosse à purin.

Ciel regarda la Reine avec appréhension, pensant qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil. Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, celle-ci semblait captivée et tournait la tête de droite et de gauche en observant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, comme si elle visitait un musée. Un musée certes, mais de l'horreur, au vu des monstruosités qui s'y trouvaient. Une particulièrement moche s'approchait justement de la petite troupe.

A sa façon de minauder, Ciel reconnu la chose qui avait fait du gringue à son diable il y a un an.

- Je m'appelleuh Huora!

Ahh cet accent infect, le comte ne l'avait pas oublié. Il regarda Sebastian du coin de l'œil, mais celui-ci restait stoïque. Totalement droit, les bras bien le long du corps, il paraissait une statue. Seul le trahissait son petit sourire. Il se savait observé et cela l'amusait beaucoup de sentir la jalousie grandissante du garçonnet.

Ciel scruta Michael et Lucifer. L'ange agissait comme si il se trouvait dans un endroit chaleureux. Quant à l'argenté, il avait placé un mouchoir imbibé de parfum sur son nez.

- Nous souhaiterions trois chambres pour deux jours. Dit Sebastian à la bon-femme.

- Euhh en fait 4 chambres.. rectifia Michael.

- Quatre? Une pour Ciel et moi, une pour la Reine et son majordome, une pour toi et Lucifer. Ça fait trois pas quatre. Rétorqua Sebastian.

L'ange rougit.

- Pourquoi devrais-je dormir avec Lucifer?! Nous ne sommes pas intimes! Protesta le flamboyant.

- Cela ne me dérange pas de dormir avec Lucifer. Fit la Reine en souriant.

- Va pour trois chambres. Dit Michael en regardant Victoria d'un air mauvais.

- Lucifer, ca te va? Demanda Sebastian.

- Je m'en fiche. Faites donc comme vous voulez.

L'ange regarda le déchu avec étonnement. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas donner son avis, voire de protester farouchement. Or là, et depuis le départ du manoir, il paraissait se moquer de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Huora ouvrit la marche et accompagna tout le monde jusqu'en haut des escaliers pour montrer les chambres.

Elle remuait son énorme popotin à chaque pas et souriait d'une façon qui se voulait aguicheuse chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard hagard sur un des trois beaux garçons qui la suivaient.

- Voilà vos trois magnifiqueuhhhs chambres Messieurs et Madame. Et si vous êtes indisposez de devoir dormir dans le même lit qu'un autre hommeuhhh, ma chambreuhhh est grandeuhh et mon lit l'est aussi. Et puis, la cheminée ne marcheuhhh plus dans votre chambre. Alors... si vous voulez, je peuuuuux vous réchauffer. Fit la fumelle à l'intention de Michael.

- Je vous remercie Mademoiselle pour votre gentillesse, mais je me contenterais de ce que j'ai et je ne suis pas frileux. Répondit l'ange sans méchanceté.

Chacun entra donc dans sa chambre respective, laissant la donzelle bouder de déception.

- Rien n'a changé. C'est aussi ignoble que dans mes souvenirs. Soupira le garçonnet en avisant la saleté de la pièce. Cette saloperie de clown en moins.

- Pauvre doudou. Il a connut un sort funeste. Allons je vais arranger cette chambre ! Ca brillera comme un sou neuf!

- Hummm. Tu devrais peut etre aller aider sa Majestée à s'installer. Fit Ciel. Son majordome n'étant pas encore là...

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Sa grandeur n'est pas en sucre. Et je préfère installer confortablement mon ex-jeune maître pour la nuit qui arrive. Il me tarde de me retrouver au lit avec lui pour le réchauffer. S'amusa le démon avec un clin d'oeil.

- Allons calme donc tes ardeurs, n'oublie pas que la Reine est juste à coté!

- Rohhh il existe bien des moyens pour étouffer les cris tu sais. Fit le diable en se léchant les lèvres.

- Ne salive pas à l'avance Michaelis. J'ai d'autres projets figure toi !

- Tant que tu ne me demandes pas de te conter une histoire mielleuse... si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu avais été bien vilain ce soir là.

- D'ailleurs, tu m'avais méchamment menacé d'une fessée pour la peine.

- Ahhhh oui. Une fessée. Dit le démon avec un air réveur.

Ciel rit de bon coeur en voyant son diable révasser à des choses peu convenables.

- Lucifer est bizarre tu ne trouves pas? Demanda l'enfant en changeant de sujet. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il étripe cette mocheté pour avoir osé reluquer Michael. Mais il avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement. Du coup je suis bien déçu... je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle trépasse assez vite.

- C'est vrai que c'est étonnant mais je préfère ne pas perdre mon temps à essayer de déchiffrer l'énigme « Lucifer ». Je laisse cette tache ardue à mon cher double. Et ne t' inquiéte pas, je serais étonné que la mocheté en question vive bien longtemps encore.

Dans la chambre d'à coté, Michael s'afferait à faire ressembler la pièce à un endroit vivable. Et ce n'était pas du luxe! Surtout que le maudit ne l'aidait absolument pas, planté qu'il était devant la fenêtre ouverte.

- Pfiouu! Voilà! Cette pièce ressemble enfin à une chambre. Nous pourrons au moins dormir correctement sans être ennuyé par les insectes. Qu'en dis-tu?

- C'est très bien.

- Mais que t'arrive t-il donc? Je te trouve bien calme et bien conciliant. Fit remarquer l'ange en s'approchant lentement du déchu.

- Tiens. Dit l'argenté en tendant une petite bible à l'ange.

Michael visa le livre. Elle ressemblait à la Bible qu'il chérissait tant et qui avait tout bonnement disparu. A la différence qu'elle semblait plus ancienne

- ...merci...dit-il dans un souffle remplit d'émotion.

L'ange carressa la couverture en cuir abimée par le temps puis ouvrit la Bible. Il en feuilleta les pages et remarqua qu'elles ne portaient pas d'enluminures. Toutefois, grand soin avait porté à l'ouvrage ancien qui avait été rédigé dans ses premières écritures. Un trésor qui sans aucun doute avait des centaines d'années. Arrivé à la fin, il constata que de nombreuses personnes avaient mis un mot. Il sursauta en voyant qui avait signé ou écrit. Belial et même Satan avaient griffonné quelques lignes. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air dubitatif et regarda Lucifer d'un air interrogatif.

- Ben quoi? Tu n'es pas content? Renifla l'argenté

- Eh bien... disons que des démons qui signent une Bible...même Satan en personne... ce n'est pas très courant. Mais merci. Cela me touche. Je la garderai précieusement. Ton mot m'émeut également beaucoup. J'imagine que je ne dois pas m'étonner de ne pas voir le nom de Ciel?! S'amusa l'ange.

- Non tu ne dois pas t'en étonner. Fais le signer si tu le souhaites. Je m'en moque tu sais.

- Non. Je la laisserai comme elle est. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour te remercier.

- Eh bien ne dis rien. Je ne mérite pas tes « merci », je ne mérite pas ce regard rempli d'affection et de reconnaissance que tu me lances.

- Allons. Cesse donc de te torturer. Je sais que tu as brulé ma petite Bible.

- QUE? Tu SAVAIS?

- Oui. Michaelis me l'a dit.

- Non mais de quel droit! Quel salopard!

- J'ai voulu t'étriper sur le coup. Mais quand Michaelis m'a dit que tu courrais partout pour m'en offrir une autre et réparer ta bétise par tous les moyens, j'ai trouvé ça...mignon.

- Beurrrrk « mignon »...Tu sais que j'ai volé cette Bible dans la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie ?

- ... Je ferais celui qui n'a rien entendu de ton méfait. Je chérirai cette Bible comme je chérissais la première. En espérant qu'un garnement en colère ne la jettera pas au feu cette fois!

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors?

- Si, je t'en veux beaucoup. J'adorai ma Bible pour plusieurs raisons. Elle va me manquer. Mais que puis-je y faire si elle n'est plus? Je ne peux pas la ramener. Il serait temps que tu arrives à te contrôler, car ca devient catastrophique. Mais puis-je punir celui qui se punit déjà lui-même? Tu ne savais pas comment j'allais prendre ton aveu n'est ce pas? C'est pour ça que tu es si calme depuis ce matin?

- Ben oui. Je voulais te l'avouer mais j'étais certain que t'allais me gueuler dessus et que t'allais me repousser, ne plus vouloir me voir...me rejetter...comme un moins que rien...que je ne suis pas. Je suis bien soulagé du coup!

- Et maintenant que tu es rassuré, tu vas redevenir imbuvable je suppose.

- Hummm peut etre bien ou peut etre pas. Répondit Lucifer avec malice.

Il s'avança lentement vers l'ange avec un sourire carnassier. Il se colla contre le corps de Michael qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et enlaça sa nuque de ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi hein?! Ricana l'ange déchu, en plantant son regard félin dans les yeux mordorés du flamboyant.

- Non, pas le moins du monde. S'amusa Michael.

- Je veux te remercier d'avoir été si compréhensif avec moi mon ange. Je peux?

- Humm tout dépend de ce que tu projetes. Cet air là ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Eh bien... si tu étais réceptif, je me serais mis à genoux, j'aurais déboutonné ton pantalon, sortis ton sexe épais, l'aurais pris profondément en bouche et t'aurais sucé jusqu'à ce que tu y jouisses en jets puissants. Je me serais ensuite mis à quatre pattes sur le lit, aurais écarté moi-même mes fesses pour que tu me prennes comme une putain de bas étages. J'aurais crié ton nom inlassablement jusqu'à m'en briser la voix. Mais comme tu es un ange vertueux, je vais me contenter d'un misérable bisou sur la joue.

- ...oui...je vais me contenter de cela. A un détail près toutefois. Dit l'archange calmement et faisant totalement abstraction des obsénités prononcées par le maudit.

- Lequel? Demanda l'argenté en haussant un sourcil.

Michael prit la tête de Lucifer entre ses mains et lui baisa chastement la bouche.


	86. Chapter 86

**- Poussin Noir : **J'aurai rien du te dire tiens! La prochaine fois je te dirai que dalle! voilà! Oui j'ai mangé des chiantos (donc je risque d'être encore plus pénible que d'habitude) ! Nan ne te suicide pas de suite! Alors Sebastian préfère savoir que le chieur est dans la chambre avec son double qui le surveille plutot que de le savoir en totale liberté tout seul on ne sait où et à faire on ne sait quoi XD. Quant à Michael, il préfère le savoir avec lui dans la chambre plutot qu'en train de fomenter on ne sait quoi avec le Diable. Oui faut toujours l'avoir à l'oeil l'autre mdr. Mais cette mauvaise tete qu'à fait Michael lorsque Satan a proposé de prendre Lucifer dans sa chambre et donc dans son lit est peut etre synonyme d'autre chose. XD. Un point que tu as soulevé hier quand tu as eu ta becquée ! Non la Bible n'est pas la première venue XD. Elle est d'ailleurs le résultat d'un larcin honteux ! Mais ça tu t'en doutais...Quand le Lulu fait un truc bien ça planque toujours un sale coup avant ou après...Tu as raison de penser que cette Bible aura énormément d'importance aux yeux de Michael. Peut etre plus en effet, car elle représente en quelque sorte (si on fait abstraction du vol...) une sorte de rédemption de Lucifer. Et puis Michael, étant un ange, est sensible à ce genre de comportement. Il ne serait pas Saint Michel si il ne savait pas pardonner. Cela dit le vol est un pêché... et il a vite zappé là dessus je trouve nan? En effet mieux vaut pour Saint Michel d'ignorer toutes les propositions indécentes de Lucifer...C'est mieux pour sa chasteté et pour son vocabulaire chatié de ne pas entrer dans le jeu pervers de l'autre... dead. C'est vrai que Lucifer apparaît penaud et semble ne pas savoir quoi faire pour réparer sa connerie. En fait, il s'améliore le tit père. D'ailleurs il apparaît souvent soumis à Michael. Mais cette soumission a ses limites. MICHAEL N'EST PAS UN MARTYRE et tu ne sauras pas QUI! Nan mais!

**- Coccinelle : **Bon déjà je t'annonce que ton souhait va devenir réalité car ce lemon entre Ciel et Sebastian je l'ai déjà écrit xd (je m'y prends à l'avance pour les scenes intimes car j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon fort et que leurs relations étant changées c'est un peu plus compliqué encore dead). Lucifer n'a pas envie de se salir les mains mdr. En réalité ce n'est même plus de la faineantise c'est un peu comme ces aristocrates qui pensent que les basses taches sont indignes d'eux. Mais comme tu l'as remarqué, Ciel agit exactement de la même façon dans l'autre chambre. C'est le Seby qui se tape tout le boulot alors que lui n'en claque pas une ramée! Donc on en déduit que les futurs Dieu et Diable seront d'incroyables fainéasses!XD.

**- Mangapuryoru : **ce pauvre Michael a plutot intéret à savoir se controler avec un emmerdeur comme Lucifer mdr. C'est vrai que Sebastian se montre fort impatient! Mais il faut dire que ca fait un moment que sa faim est mise à l'épreuve. Il a l'objet de ses désirs juste à coté et ne peut même pas en profiter.. il est frustré le pauvre XD. Et Ciel attise honteusement ce désir en plus! Il sait en jouer le bougre. Merci de tes encouragements!

**- Pamplea : **ouai Huora est de retour (pendu). C'est vrai que même moi des fois ca me choque de mettre "tu" au lieu de "vous". Et je dois relire plusieurs fois car parfois je laisse le vouvoiement xd. Alors tu peux laisser en toute quiétude le nom de "Sebastian" dans tes commentaires car je vais laisser Ciel appeler notre démon "Sebastian" parfois et je vais l'appeler ainsi moi aussi dans ma narration. C'est aussi son nom après tout même si c'est un nom d'emprunt! Comme il l'a dit, Sebastian fait partie de Michaelis! Alors il y a eu un lemon entre ces deux là vers le chapitre 28 je crois. Un lemon qui a duré tout de même 2 parties mdr. Oui c'est vrai je n'en fais pas beaucoup car sinon de toutes facons on s'en lasse (enfin je crois). J'aime le jeu de la séduction qui pour moi permet d'attiser les désirs et rend l'attente jouissive. Mais il va y avoir un lemon (hardu) entre Ciel et Sebastian bientot. Je dis "hardu" car ces deux là étant placé sur un meme niveau (plus de maître et plus d'esclave) vont se lacher totalement. Donc... xd. Lucifer regrette son geste en effet et tout à coup on se dit : oh c'est trognon (car celui là nous a habitué à tellement de coups bas hein!). Mais on redescent trés vite du nuage quand on lit qu'il a piqué cette Bible ! MDR. Alors c'est tout à fait vrai que Michael a tendance a trop pardonner à Lucifer. Trop est le mot juste. Il fait preuve de beaucoup d'indulgence à son égard. Bien plus qu'au début de la saison 2 où il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Monsieur Spock envers le déchu. Cela montre que ses sentiments ont évolué. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi : je lui aurais collé un sacré claquot moi aussi au Lulu! Mais je ne suis en rien un ange... XD. Concernant le choix amoureux de Lucifer je dirais qu'il s'est collé dans une relation qui le tue à petit feu. Il se consume d'amour et de désir. Et d'ailleurs si Lucifer est la croix de Michael, le contraire est aussi vrai. Il est certain que Sebastian est plus passionnel que son double ce qui est normal puisque c'est une créature charnelle et sexuelle. En effet, il est probable que ce baiser soit le premier que Michael donne à quelqu'un. Aussi cela montre l'attachement certain qu'il a envers Lucifer. Un attachement qui le menera peut etre à sa perte d'ailleurs...Quant à Elisabeth ce sera un chapitre déterminant! XD.

- **Celeste 31 : **oui Lucifer gagne un niveau à chacun des chapitres (comme dans les jeux videos) et obtient à chaque fois des aptitudes supplémentaires. Par exemple là, il a gagné + 5 pour embeter les gens et une meilleure résistance aux insultes mdr. Alors en effet Lucifer a été bien déçu (et vous aussi) du manque de réaction de Michael face au désir ardent (c'est rien de le dire!) de son ange déchu. Mais c'est normal quand on y réfléchi car Michael est un ange et donc un être totalement spirituel. Cependant l'autre ne se laisse pas abattre pour autant hein! Bien au contraire je dirais, ca l'encourage à être encore plus direct, encore plus obscene et augmente son désir (pendu). Il est en effet trés curieux qu'un Lulu qui la boucle exaspère tout le monde. Mais en meme temps, quand on parle à une personne qui trouve que le paysage est plus interessant que ta tronche et qui fait style que tu es aussi insignifiant qu'un cafard sur le mur d'une usine desafectée ben forcément ca énerve ! trodead. Quant à Michael, disons qu'il préfère dormir avec l'autre plutot que de le savoir dans la chambre avec le Diable (on sait jamais avec celui là les mauvais coups sont pas loin et être prêt du Diable ben ca arrangerait rien hein:). Donc mieux vaut garder un oeil sur ce garnement là! Sebastian s'est vraiment délecté de dire à son double ce qu'avait fait Lucifer XD. Cette perfide petite vengeance lui a fait beaucoup de bien. Le soucis c'est que Michael a tendance à être trop faible vis à vis du Lulu...donc l'effet final n'a pas été l'effet escompté. Michael se laisse vite attendrir par Lucifer. Comme tu le soulignes ben les tirades enflammées du Lulu (qui sont quand meme pas piquées des vers hein! Lui ça le fait pas rougir ses conneries et surtout c'est dit pour décontenancer Saint Michel) auraient fait rougir n'importe qui. D'ailleurs Lucifer guette ce rougissement pour pouvoir en tirer profit (faut dire qu'il claque quand meme ses cochonneries à un ange pur le saligot!). Dommage pour lui, l'ange connait la pirouette pour le décontenancer et au final ben c'est lui qui en ressort soumis et muet (et ca cest miraculeux!). Oui Michael embrasse Lucifer sur la bouche (même si ca reste chaste). On peut même penser que c'est le premier baiser qu'il donne. On en déduit ce qu'on en veut hein :)

**- Lady Narein : **ces deux là sont aussi compliqués que Ciel et Sebastian et surtout Michael étant un ange il n'a pas les mêmes pulsions que son double démoniaque xd. On souhaite toutes bonne chance au Lulu pour ses tentatives de corruption d'un archange mdr. Mais rien n'est exclu dans cette histoire et surtout je prends en compte vos avis et demandes!

**- Milou sarcastic yaoiste : **c'est vrai qu'on se pose beaucoup de questions. Alors je t'avoue que moi-même je n'ai pas toutes les réponses mdr. Aussi cela laisse une porte ouverte à toutes les éventualités ! Vos commentaires sont ma nourriture et me permettent d'avancer, qu'elles soient encourageantes ou critiques. Elles me permettent de me recentrer aussi parfois lorsque je me laisse entrainer par mes personnages sur des chemins trop tortueux. Merci de suivre cette histoire et de prendre le temps de laisser une review :)

**- Ada Diana : **tes désirs (peu recommandables mdr) vont être assouvis (je l'espère) dans pas bien longtemps! Quant à Lucifer il est irrécupérable et surtout il veut provoquer Michael.

**- MissSpocky : **ah mais le désir faut savoir l'attiser hein! XD. Et puis le plus amusant ce n'est pas la concrétisation mais tout ce qu'il y a avant à savoir le jeu de la séduction hehe.

**- Marechal Rattus : **j'aime beaucoup alterner tragique et comique hehe. J'espère que de retrouver Huora t'a fait autant plaisir qu'à Ciel mdr. Alors rien que le fait d'écrire le mot "clown" m'a donné des frissons (pendu) c'est pour te dire à quel point je suis atteinte! Sebastian est totalement frustré depuis le début de cette saison 2. Bien plus que dans la saison 1 d'ailleurs. Faut dire que Ciel ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. Comme tu l'as remarqué ni Ciel, ni Lucifer ne font de ménage hein! Lucifer/Mignon, ca fait peur dans un premier temps. Dans un second temps ca ne fait plus peur du tout car on s'aperçoit qu'il a fait une saloperie avant mdr. Quant à Michael il apparaît bien faible d'aussi vite pardonner à son cher ange déchu. Mais en tant qu'ange pouvait-il faire autrement? Il aurait tout de meme pu le reprimander pour le vol... En fait Sebastian et Lucifer sont tous deux frustrés et pour la même chose mdr : ils veulent du sexe! Et les deux autres apparaissent aussi froids que du marbre (dead). Alors forcément ils désirent encore plus l'objet de leur convoitise. Cependant Sebastian a quand meme plus de chance (si je puis dire) car Ciel n'est pas un ange et donc il est moins vertueux que Michael qui se contente de donner un baiser chaste. En fait Ciel se refuse à Michaelis uniquement pour le provoquer et pour l'embeter. Alors que Michael se refuse à Lucifer parce que c'est sa nature d'ange de ne pas avoir de désirs charnels. Bref, Lucifer et Sebastian ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge ! (XD).

**RETROUVAILLES A L'AUBERGE DU NARCON**

Alors que Sébastian s'affairait à faire ressembler la chambre à un palace, ce qui était bien loin d'être gagné, Ciel entendit frapper à la porte. Il sentit son poil se hérisser en pensant que c'était peut être cette Huora qui venait pour faire une cour éhontée à son démon.

Il alla tout de même ouvrir en prenant son air le plus renfrogné, histoire de décontenancer et de dissuader qui que ce soit de lui adresser la parole. Toutefois quand il ouvrit, ce n'est pas la fille de la matronne qu'il découvrit, mais une minuscule fillette qui, à vu de nez, ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

- Bonsoir Messire! Dit la gamine. Bienvenu dans l'auberge du Narcon. Je m'appelle Louison. Je suis la nièce de Maggie, la maitresse des lieux.

Ciel regarda l'enfant avec circonspection. La petite fille s'exprimait fort bien pour son age et était plutôt jolie. Comment pouvait-elle être de la même famille que cette immonde tenancière et de son horreur de fille ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda Ciel de façon plus abrupte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Maggie m'a demandé de venir vous dire que vous devez descendre car elle fait qu'un seul service pour le diner.

- Ah... le diner... Mais dis-moi, tu parles très bien pour ton age!

- Et quel age j'ai à votre avis?

- Humm je dirais 6 ans tout au plus.

- Détrompez-vous Monsieur, je vais sur mes 10 ans!

Ciel en resta interloqué. Elle ne faisait pas du tout son age. A vrai dire soudainement il se sentit moins seul. On lui avait toujours reproché sa petite taille et Sebastian se moquait souvent du fait qu'il faisait petit garçon. D'ailleurs il s'était complu à l'appeler « très jeune Maître » dès qu'il l'avait pu.

En entendant la conversation, le démon s'approcha.

- Oya oya! Il semblerait que tu ais trouvé ton alter ego ah ah.

- Cesse tes moqueries déplacées! Tss. Bon, Louison, puisque tel est son prénom, nous intime de descendre. Es-tu prêt à affronter l'épreuve qui nous attend?

- Ahhh mais je suis un démon téméraire!

- Démon? demanda la fillette avec étonnement.

- Ce n'est rien Mademoiselle, un jeu entre mon majordome et moi...fit Ciel embarrassé. Vous pouvez disposer, nous allons descendre.

- Vous me vouvoyez maintenant ? Je vais aller prévenir vos amis et la dame. Vous pouvez me tutoyer hein! Tout le monde le fait ici!

- Très bien. Tu veux une sucette? Fit Ciel en tendant la sucrerie à la gamine.

- Merci Monsieur! Mais je la mangerai plus tard! Maman disait toujours que je devais pas manger du sucre avant les repas!

- Un sage conseil et une petite fille bien obéissante n'est ce pas Ciel? Demanda le démon avec un sourire en coin.

- Rohhh ca va hein!

- Et d'où sort donc cette sucette dis moi ? s'amusa Sebastian.

- Laisse moi en paix veux-tu! Bouda Ciel. Et elle est où ta maman ? dit-il en changeant de sujet.

- Elle est au Paradis! répondit la fillette en courant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Satan/Victoria.

- Au Paradis... je me demande où se trouve la mienne maintenant... dit Ciel en soupirant tristement.

Elle alla prévenir la Reine, puis s'en alla jusqu'à la chambre de Michael et Lucifer. Ce fut l'argenté qui ouvrit et toisa de toute sa hauteur la minuscule petite fille. Celle-ci se sentit un peu décontenancée et se dandina de gène. Une fois qu'elle eut dit ce qu'on l'avait chargé d'annoncer, Lucifer lui claqua la porte au nez avec force.

Louison resta un instant interdite. Elle allait repartir quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle vit alors un beau jeune homme au regard doux pencher la tête.

- Pardonne mon ami petite fille, il n'a aucune éducation. Il est impressionnant mais il n'est pas méchant. Enfin... pas vraiment...Dit gentiment Michael en s'approchant de l'enfant. Ça va? Tu n'as pas eu peur?

- Non !

- Tu es courageuse. Fit le flamboyant dans un sourire.

- Oui! Maman a toujours dit que j'étais courageuse! Mais moi je trouve pas...

- Pourquoi dis-tu ca? Si ta maman le disait, c'est que c'est vrai non?

Soudain la matronne brailla du bas des escaliers. Apparemment l'enfant était trop longue à son goût. Elle hurlait qu'il fallait qu'elle l'aide à faire le service. La gamine détalla comme un lapin, mais pris quand même le temps de faire un grand sourire à l'ange avant de descendre les marches.

- Elle est adorable cette petite fille. Dit Michael en revenant dans la chambre.

- Ignore là! C'est un conseil que je te donne. Rétorqua Lucifer d'un air mauvais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent attablés.

- Vous désirez notreuhh spécialité? Couina Huora en se dandinant d'une jambe sur l'autre.

- Allez-y.. ,s'affligea Ciel, achevez nous dès maintenant, l'agonie sera moins longue.

Sebastian éclata de rire. Il adorait Ciel quand il était dans cet état là. Pour sûr, les petits pics et autres vacheries allaient fuser, et le démon s'en délectait déjà. Le comte avait de la répartie et pour Sébastian, c'était un spectacle merveilleux que de le voir s'énerver tout seul ou envoyer paître tout le monde.

Il se passa bien trente minutes avant que la serveuse ne réapparaisse.

- Excusez moi pour l'attenteuhhh. C'est un plat qui demandeuhhh beaucoup de préparation.

Tout en disant cela elle claqua l'énorme plat au milieu de la table. Tous regardèrent le contenu du plat en question avec un mélange de curiosité et de dégoût, mais aucun n'affichait l'envie d'y toucher.

- Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda la matrone en radinant à la table.

- Épargnez-nous cette épreuve ! Répondit Lucifer en se pinçant le nez.

- C'est peut être bon finalement. Dit la Reine. Souvent, plus ça pue, meilleur c'est!

- Ah mais je vous en prie « Majesté»! Fit tout sourire Lucifer en jetant dans l'assiette de Satan, une louche d'un gloubi-boulga puant, ce qui produisit un « blop » et quelques éclaboussures visqueuses.

L'air écœuré de Ciel ravit Sébastian qui passait décidément un moment formidable.

- Alors qui veut tenter l'épreuve de la mort subite maintenant? Ironisa Lucifer toujours la louche à la main. Michael? Tu veux crever ce soir?

- Je préfère m'abstenir...

- Ben moi j'veux bien une tite louchette!

Tous se retournèrent pour voir qui pouvait à ce point être téméraire pour souhaiter gouter la « chose » qui continuait de produire des gargouillis dans le plat.

Vêtu d'un ensemble doré à paillettes et d'un chapeau de cow-boy, Monsieur Spock venait d'entrer dans l'auberge, accompagné d'une Miss Penny vêtue d'un ensemble moulant en vernis noir et rouge.

- Ouahou! Vous êtes beau Monsieur ! Dit Louison en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Merci Mam'zelle! Répondit le vieille homme. Tu veux essayer mon chapeau?

- Ah oui! Piailla la gamine avec excitation.

- Ehhh t'es pas là pour faire la fête hein! Rétorqua la matronne. T'es là pour bosser !

- Ohhh bouclez là un peu hein! Elle a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu c'te gosse! Protesta Monsieur Spock en voyant Louison se pavaner avec son chapeau.

- Ahhh ben oui laisseuhhh là s'amuser. Dit Huora en essuyant ses mains grasses sur sa robe. Elle a le cœur maladeuhhh vous savez, elle peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Hier on l'a retrouvé dans les choux en plein milieu de la cuisine. On croyait qu'elle était froideuuhhh mais non. Elle est plus résistante qu'un cafareuhhh!

- Charmante comparaison ! Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit de pas t'attacher à cette mioche! Cracha Lucifer à l'attention de Michael.

Le plat n'eut pas grand succès, si ce n'était que Satan et Monsieur Spock avaient entrepris un pari : celui qui réussirait à ingurgiter le plus possible de cette mixture immonde. D'ailleurs cette animation ravie les pauvres âmes qui, certainement perdus au milieu de la forêt, avaient cru trouver une bonne table et un lit douillet pour la nuit. Mal les en avait pris...

Après plus d'une heure de lutte acharnée et sous les yeux attentifs et dégoutés de l'assemblée, Monsieur Spock mis KO son adversaire. Et sous les applaudissements enjoués de ceux qui, faute de nourriture, avaient décidé de remplir leur panse d'alcool, il remporta le pari.

Une tournée générale fut annoncée et l'alcool se mit à couler à flots. Parmi les clients se trouvaient quelques musiciens qui se mirent à jouer un air entrainant. Huora se sentit pousser des ailes. Cependant, après avoir essuyé un refus catégorique de Sebastian suivi d'un air mauvais de Ciel, après avoir failli mourir la tête tranchée en amorçant d'inviter Michael, elle finit par aller danser avec un soulard qui tenait à peine debout.

Sebastian invita Ciel à danser et Monsieur Spock, décidément très en forme, se mit à faire la révérence à la Reine pour l'entrainer dans une danse folle sans lui demander véritablement son avis.

Lucifer, Michael et Sebastian imprimèrent pour toujours la scène impensable qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Il était vrai que de voir danser Dieu et le Diable ensemble ce n'était pas courant !

Louison s'approcha rouge comme une pivoine du flamboyant archange en se raclant la gorge. Comme elle se tortillait, Michael se baissa à sa hauteur en s'accroupissant et lui tendit la main en signe d'invitation. Les yeux de la petite fille pétillèrent et elle sentit son cœur se remplir de joie.

Par prudence Michael lança un regard à Lucifer, histoire de prendre la « température », mais à son grand étonnement, il ne protesta pas. Il lui fit même un signe approbateur de la tête. L'ange en fut ravi et alla danser avec l'enfant.

Il était bien tard lorsque la fête improvisée se termina. La matronne cuvait dans son coin et Huora avait désertée la pièce avec son «prince charmant » du soir. La plupart des clients dormaient, plus ou moins assommés par l'alcool.

- Bien Louison. Je crois qu'il est bien tard pour une petite fille de ton âge. Fit remarquer gentiment l'ange.

- Oui! Fit l'enfant en baillant. Merci Monsieur Michael ! Je garderai toujours cette journée magique dans ma tête et dans mon coeur! Je ne l'oublierai jamais! Jamais!

L'ange sourit et lui fit un bisou sur le front. La petite fille en gloussa de bonheur et se précipita dans les escaliers pour partir se coucher à l'étage. Mais elle n'avait pas atteint la première marche qu'elle s'écroulait.


	87. Chapter 87

**- Saint Poussin : **_oui ca je sais. Et je répète j'aime bien Belial :) Tu devrais te méfier de ça hehe. Ah ben ça tu peux etre contente, tu es nourri presque tous les jours! Michael.. un martyre... vu ce qu'il fabrique en ce moment hein, je suis pas sûre que ce soit approprié de dire ça! Alors c'est vrai que Huora n'a jamais eu de réelles mauvaises intentions. Mais comme tu le disais : quand j'aime pas un personnage ca se sent. Et ça se sent encore plus quand LE personnage en question a été créé pour être détesté sur tous les plans en mémoire d'une autre personne existante détestée (prénom choisi avec soin d'ailleurs). Oh Ciel sait se montrer sympa des fois et surtout il n'a pas un coeur de pierre (il en avait sans doute une autre de sucette tkt). Eh bien j'ai fortement pensé à décrire les ingrédients mais comme ca m'a donné la nausée rien que d'y penser, j'ai préféré m'abstenir! Pour Monsieur Spock.. disons qu'en écrivant sa tenue j'écoutais ABBA...Je comprends bien que cette scène de danse avec Ciel puisse te faire sourire :) Quant à Michael, ben... c'est effectivement bien triste qu'il en soit rendu au point d'obtenir le consentement de Lucifer pour inviter une gosse à danser... PAUVRE MICHAEL ! C'est vrai que finalement l'auberge du Narcon fait penser à quelque chose de sympathique au final. Mais comme on dit : toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin!_

**- Yuuki-Miisakii : **_il est vrai que Michael semble plus réceptif aux sentiments amoureux de Lucifer. Il lui cède de plus en plus de terrain xd. Quant à savoir si ce cher Lulu arrivera à le mettre dans son lit... Tu peux le dire : c'est une réunion au sommet dans cette satanée auberge mdr. Les plus "illustres" personnages s'y sont retrouvés. J'avais promis de faire un chapitre de retour dans ce lieu culte :) Alors je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir être là bas mdr. Ne serait-ce pas pour y retrouver ton Lucifer chéri?_

**- MissSpocky : **_le nouveau personnage est en fait un tremplin (mais tu vas le comprendre en lisant le chapitre qui suit). Louison est en réalité le personnage qui va produire un bouleversement pour les chapitres suivants. hehe. En effet, vu l'attitude de Lucifer on peut penser qu'il savait que Louison était malade. Alors soit : il veut protéger le coeur de Michael, soit il est tout simplement jaloux. Ca... je te laisse choisir! Ciel dans ce chapitre agit comme il le faisait dans la première saison, à savoir : il s'enerve rapidement et boude. Il apparaît plus puéril en quelque sorte. Donc tu te bocchanises? :) pendu._

**- Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste : **_ce serait tout de même dommage que tu descendes en Enfer juste parce que tu es en retard dans ton commentaire mdr. 0-0. Alors c'est vrai que Satan peut, pour l'instant, apparaître "sympathique". Mais je pense sincèrement que dans peu de temps tu vas le détester hehe. T'inquièterais tu de la sagesse apparente de ce cher Lucifer? Remarque c'est vrai que quand il la boucle ca surprend toujours mdr. Quant à Louison tu vas vite avoir la réponse dans le chapitre qui suit! :)_

**- Coccinelle :**_ j'avoue m'être bien amusée en écrivant ce chapitre, jusqu'à ce que j'en écrive la dernière phrase qui laisse présager quelque chose de beaucoup moins joyeux. Imagine un Lulu le jour d'halloween avec tous ces gamins qui viennent à sa porte pour réclamer des bonbons (pauvres gosses...). J'étais mdr avec ta phrase sur les rateaux :) T'inquiète pas pour Miss Penny, elle va pas tarder à parler (et je suis pas certaine que ce qu'elle va raconter plaise mdr). Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir une tite louchette de ce merveilleux plat XD ? C'est vrai que la fin du chapitre précédent amène à penser qu'on passe au tragique, mais comme tu le dis si bien, rien n'est jamais certain!_

**- Mangapuryoru : **_c'est vrai que ce chapitre fait sourire jusqu'à la phrase finale, qui lui calme un peu xd !_

**- Pamplea : **_en effet, Sebastian se permet de plus en plus de choses maintenant et encore plus parce que son sport favori est resté "l'enragement de Bocchan" Et on sait tous que notre Seby a un don inné pour ca :) C'est vrai que Ciel, depuis la saison 2, n'a jamais parlé de ce qu'il ressentait sur ce qu'avait fait sa mère. Mais on sait à quel point notre comte est secret sur ses sentiments. Cela dit, cette phrase n'a pas été mise sans raison xd. Il est vrai que la réflexion de Lucifer amène à penser qu'il sait pour Louison et qu'il met en garde Michael sur les conséquences d'un attachement envers la petite fille. Mais avec lui rien n'est certain. Cependant on sait qu'il aime sincèrement Saint Michel. Cela dit, lui, la maldaie de Louison ne l'affecte pas du tout (il lui a claqué comme il faut la porte à la tronche mdr). Tu as raison concernant la spécialité culinaire xd, elle reflète parfaitement l'image de cette charmante (dead) auberge. D'ailleurs j'aurai du donner un nom à cette merveille qu'en penses-tu? Alors je t'avoue que j'ai pensé à la scene du "Klug aux marrons dans le film le Père Noel est une ordure" pour créer la scene du service. Oui, Sebastian passe une soirée formidable xd. Il adore voir Ciel s'énerver tout seul et devenir infect avec tout le monde. Nous aussi d'ailleurs. Si je peux me permettre un jeu de mots, je dirais même que Sebastian en rajoute une louche hehe. Sebastian et Lucifer sont en effet de sacrés emmerdeurs dès qu'il s'agit d'ennuyer celui qui fait battre leur coeur. Aussi cynique et ironique l'un que l'autre de plus! Ta mémoire est bonne, Miss Penny a couché avec le Seby dans des toilettes publiques ! Vous aviez d'ailleurs fortement protesté contre cet écart de conduite du Seby mdr. Tu as trouvé, c'est bien par la main (délicate?) du Lulu que Huora a failli avoir la tête tranchée (c'est la grande spécialité du Lulu ça). Quant au destin de Louison, la suite dans le chapitre qui suit! Bonne lecture!_

**- Angelika Phantomhive : **_j'en suis trés contente! _

**- Marechal Rattus : **_en fait je t'avoue que j'ai choisi totalement par hasard. Comme pratiquement tout ce qui se passe dans cette histoire, j'agis sur un coup de tête xd. Je savais bien que de retrouver Huora (prénom qui LUI, vu sa signification, n'a pas été choisi au hasard xd) te ferait le plus grand plaisir (comme à moi d'ailleurs :). Alors j'espère de tout coeur que tes plats ne ressemblent (même de trés trés loin) pas à ce qu'on sert à l'auberge du Narcon (met le nom à l'envers et tu verras ce que ca donne mdr). Cette petite danse entre Dieu et le Diable me paraissait totalement incongrue et tellement proche de Monsieur Spock. Les imaginer comme ça à danser m'a fait rire moi-même xd. C'est là qu'on voit qu'ils sont plus adversaires qu'ennemis et on a même l'impression qu'ils sont amis. Bien entendu c'est une apparence! Pour la danse entre Ciel et Sebastian j'ai fortement repensé au passage de l'animé mdr._

**« Le courage de vivre ou de mourir»**

- LOUISON! s'écria Michael en se précipitant vers la petite fille.

- Ahhh Monsieur...Monsieur Michael...murmura l'enfant.

- Chutt. Allons calme toi. Ca va aller.

- J'ai... du mal à respirer...

Michael souleva délicatement la fillette et la serra contre lui. Elle se recroquevilla dans ses bras et semblait alors, encore plus petite et fragile qu'à l'accoutumée. Son souffle ralait. Son coeur la laissait tomber. Il était certain que la vie allait la quitter.

L'ange allait l'emmener à l'étage quand une voix l'en empécha.

- Non Michael. Fit posément Monsieur Spock.

- Non? Mais...pourquoi?

- Tu ne dois la sauver mon garçon.

- J'en ai le pouvoir. Protesta l'ange.

- Oui tu en as le pouvoir et tu veux le faire, mais tu n'en as pas le droit.

- Pourquoi m'interdisez vous de la sauver? Pourquoi Mon Dieu? N'avez vous donc aucune compassion, aucune pitié pour cette petite fille? Mourir est une chose terrible... mais mourir avant d'avoir vécu l'est plus encore...Un enfant ne devrait pas mourir... ce n'est pas juste!

- Michael. Ecoute... les humains sont faits pour vivre, puis pour mourir, puis pour renaître. Et nous ne pouvons pas, ni toi, ni même moi, intervenir dans ce cycle naturel. Oui tu pourrais la soigner et faire en sorte qu'elle vive. Mais Michael, pourquoi elle? Sa vie vaut-elle plus cher que celle d'un autre enfant ? Il y a, à cet instant même, des centaines, voire des milliers d'enfants sur le point de s'éteindre. Eux aussi, mériteraient de vivre, eux aussi n'auront jamais rien connus, eux aussi laisseront derriere eux des personnes remplies de chagrin. Louison mérite t-elle, plus qu'eux, de vivre? Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle a eu la chance de rencontrer un ange? Cela justifie t-il le fait qu'elle vive plus que les autres? C'est SA vie Michael. C'est pourquoi tu ne dois pas intervenir, aussi difficile soit la mort de cette enfant pour toi, car changer sa vie, c'est changer le cours de la vie elle-même.

Toutes en écoutant les paroles de Monsieur Spock, l'archange se mit à pleurer. Il avait compris ce que le vieil homme voulait dire et il savait qu'il avait raison. Mais, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser mourir l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. L'entendre agoniser contre lui était insuportable. Pourtant, il avait guidé de nombreuses ames d'enfant au Paradis. Mais là, c'était différent. Elle vivait encore et il la tenait dans ses bras.

L'ange se sentit assailli de questions qui se mirent à le torturer.

Comment pouvait-il accepter de voir mourir un enfant alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de la sauver? Comment pouvait-il se résoudre à ne rien faire? Et en même temps, pouvait-il aller contre l'avis de Dieu? Avait-Il vraiment raison? Detenait-Il vraiment la vérité? Et si Dieu avait tord...

Soudain, il se vit retourner des milliers d'années en arrière, lorsque Lucifer s'opposait à Dieu pour défendre ses idées, parce qu'il pensait, lui aussi que le Seigneur se trompait.

Il sentit alors la peur l'envahir, il se sentit trembler. Car à cet instant, il doutait de Dieu, comme Lucifer jadis. Douter de Dieu, c'était le premier pas vers la trahison. Il n'avait pas la liberté de choix, il n'avait pas le libre arbitre. Il se devait donc d'obeir au Tout Puissant.

Et pourtant, il se vit avancer jusqu'aux escaliers pour les monter, tournant le dos à l'assemblée, tournant le dos aux paroles de son Dieu. Sauver cette enfant lui paraissait la seule chose à faire, en dépit de tout, même de son devoir d'obeissance, même de son Salut.

Pour la première fois, il choisit par lui-même et il décida de sauver Louison. L'enfer lui léchait déjà les pieds, pensa t-il. Il allait terminer comme Lucifer. Il serait déchu.

Mais alors qu'il allait monter la première marche, il sentit une main douce appuyer sur son bras gauche. La petite fille le regardait en souriant.

- Votre papa a raison. C'est pas juste si moi je vis alors que plein d'enfants comme moi meurent... Fit faiblement Louison. Et je ne veux pas que vous soyez grondé et puni parce que vous avez désobéi. J'ai toujours obei à ma maman moi parce qu'elle m'aimait fort et votre papa aussi il vous aime fort...

- Petite Louison...

- Ne soyez pas triste Monsieur Michael, ne pleurez pas pour moi. Je suis pas triste moi. Je sais que la mort elle est pas méchante, parce qu'elle va me ramener près de ma maman et qu'au Paradis, tout sera plus beau qu'ici. Dites Monsieur Michael, est-ce que j'aurai des ailes moi aussi?

- Bien sûr... bien sur que tu en auras courageuse petite fille. Et tes ailes seront les plus blanches et les plus belles du Paradis...Souffla Saint Michel la gorge nouée.

- Comme je suis heureuse...de...pouvoir voler avec les anges...annona l'enfant avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

L'archange écarquilla les yeux et serra fort le corps de la petite dans ses bras. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et se mordit la bouche pour ne pas crier sa tristesse. Il resta ainsi exposé aux yeux de tous pendant de longues minutes. Puis stoique, se releva, et alla déposer le petit corps sur une chaise.

- Je vais aller acceuillir son âme au Ciel, puisque telle est ma fonction. Faute d'avoir pu sauver sa vie, j'accompagnerai son âme. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça apparemment. Dit Michael à la manière d'un robot.

- Vas y mon grand. Répondit Monsieur Spock qui semblait peiné pour la tristesse de son ange.

- Mon Dieu...mon Dieu... mon coeur se brise chaque fois que je dois accompagner l'âme d'un enfant au Paradis, même si je sais qu'elle sera à vos côtés. Qu'en sera t-il lorsqu'il sera en miettes...s'effondra l'ange.

Sebastian serra les poings en écoutant son double et en le voyant dans cet état de souffrance. Il en était certain maintenant. Jamais Michael ne le laisserait prendre l'âme de Ciel. Jamais il ne pourrait le regarder le prendre sans essayer de l'en empêcher, encore plus parce que cette fois, il ne serait plus question de lois naturelles, mais d'un démon qui au nom d'un pacte, emporterait la vie d'un enfant. Sans aucun doute, un combat entre eux sera inévitable.

Sans un regard pour personne, la tête baissée, des larmes sillonnant ses joues, Michael sortit sans empressement de l'auberge et une fois dehors, déploya des ailes pour s'envoler vers le Ciel.

Ciel s'avança alors vers le corps de Louison qui reposait, assis sur la chaise. Il le scruta d'un air hautain, puis sentit un mélange de colère, de mépris et de tristesse l'envahir.

Le démon, sentant le mal-être du garçonnet, s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'y a t-il Ciel? Demanda t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du comte.

- Penses-tu que l'âme de Louison vale mieux que la mienne Michaelis?

- Mais que dis-tu là, allons!?

- Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense moi! J'en pense que ce qu'elle a fait est stupide! Vous êtes tous là à vous énamourer, à vous pâmer devant son acte soit disant « héroique »! Mais qu'y a t-il d'héroique dans le fait de choisir de mourir plutot que de vivre hein? Elle aurait pu vivre mais elle a préféré lacher prise. Cela n'a rien d'héroique, c'est tout simplement lache! Alors parce qu'elle a refusé sa seule chance de survie, elle mérite sa place au Paradis? Tss foutaise! J'ai choisi de vivre moi! Oui j'ai tout tenté pour survivre! Non pas parce que j'avais peur de la mort, mais pour affronter la vie! Voilà le vrai courage! Alors si le courage est sanctionné par l'Enfer que j'en sois le Roi!

- Et jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne sa vie, je serais toujours fidèle à ce Roi! Fit Sébastian totalement sous le charme de son ex-bocchan. Je resterai avec lui jusqu'à la toute fin. J'en fais le serment éternel.

Le démon s'inclina comme il le faisait si souvent lorsqu'il était encore le majordome de Ciel Phantomhive.

Clap clap clap.

- Voilà un discours comme je les aime! Approuva Satan/ Victoria tout sourire. Tu as raison mon garçon! Le vrai courage, ce n'est pas d'accepter de mourir, mais de se battre pour vivre!

- Ahhh je regrette infiniment « Madame » protesta Monsieur Spock. En acceptant de mourir, Louison a fait preuve de courage! Et elle a voulu de plus éviter à Michael de devoir me désobeir pour la sauver.

Après une bonne heure de débat acharné sur ce qu'est le « vrai courage », animé sous les yeux hagards des clients de l'auberge et de ses tenanciers qui ne comprenaient rien de rien à tout ça, tous se calmèrent. C'est alors qu'ils s'apercurent que le corps de la petite fille avait disparu.

Peu loin de l'auberge, à l'orée du bois qui la bordait, un grand gaillard aux cheveux argentés se tenait droit comme un I devant la petite tombe qu'il avait creusé et dans laquelle reposait Louison. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il était planté là sans bouger. Puis, soudain, il posa un genoux à terre et baissa la tête.

Lucifer resta ainsi devant la tombe un bon moment. Lui qui avait refusé de s'agenouiller devant Adam, se retrouvait, des milliers d'années plus tard, agenouillé devant sa descendance, devant une petite fille des hommes, une minuscule créature qui, par son geste de pure bonté, avait su toucher son coeur et lui montrer que l'humanité valait encore la peine qu'on se batte pour elle.

Caché dans la pénombre, Monsieur Spock se mit à sourire.

- Je peux partir en paix maintenant.


	88. Chapter 88

**- Poussin Noir **_(Trés Saint Poussin ça c'est dans tes rêves! Et vu ceux que tu as en tête avec le TRES SAINT ARCHANGE mes doutes s'accroissent de plus en plus sur ce titre honofique et totalement farfelue dont tu t'es TOI MEME affublé) BREF! Michael a toujours (et surtout depuis que Monsieur Spock a eu la bonne idée de l'envoyer sur Terre) une place peu enviable, tiraillé qu'il est entre deux sentiments opposés. Concernant Louison, merci de me rappeler une de mes chansons préférés XD. Oui Michael sait que l'avenir de Louison n'est pas noir et d'ailleurs Monsieur Spock dit bien (mais ça Michael ne l'a pas entendu à l'instant T) que les hommes sont fait pour naître, mourir et RENAITRE. Et même s'il ne dit rien (car la foi c'est sans contrepartie) Gary fera son possible pour que Louison se renaisse pour une vie meilleure. Conclusion et comme le dit le trés sage Shaka : la mort n'est pas une fin c'est un recommencement. Lucifer aime montrer sa méchanceté mais pas sa gentillesse. Pour une fois c'était un acte gratuit et sans contrepartie. Pour une fois on sait que ce qu'il l'a fait, il l'a fait par véritable bonté d'âme. Et ça, c'est important pour la suite. Alors pour la notion de vrai courage tu as raison : tout a été murement pensé. Les deux points de vue sont vrais et faux. Honnetement je crois que je ne peux répondre à ma propre question car selon mes humeurs et les circonstances je pourrais choisir une camps comme un autre. Louison a la foi, la foi véritable, celle qui ne suporte aucun doute. Alors je dirais qu'elle sait sans savoir mais qu'elle sait finalement plus que Ciel. Car elle, elle sait qu'elle va au Paradis. Elle ne doute pas du coeur bon de Dieu. En réalité, elle a moins de doute que Ciel, même si celui-ci sait que tout existe vraiment (je sais pas moi par contre si ce que je baragouine est clair mdr). Concernant Sebastian, c'est vrai que ca présage rien de bon pour son petit diner final! Mais bon, toi tu sais POURQUOI le bougre est allé voir le Père Spock sans pour autant savoir "POURQUOI" ni "QUI" tiens d'ailleurs hehe. :) R__etour partie 83 : c'est surtout là qu'on voit que ca s'arrange pas ! Pauvre Michael :)_

_- _**Pamplea : **_c'est vrai que ca pourrait être un sujet de BAC mdr, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse citer cette histoire dans la copie XD. Apparemment, en majorité, vous auriez fait comme Ciel. Alors c'est vrai que si on ne prend que la question : "le vrai courage est-il de se battre pour vivre ou de lacher prise", on a tendance à choisir la première solution. Car cela fait plus "héroique". Quid des personnes qui se suicident alors. Sont-elles laches? Ou bien faut-il du courage pour en finir avec la vie? Concernant cette histoire ce débat est inscrit dans un cadre particulier puisqu'il est inscrit dans le cadre de la foi et du salut de l'âme. Alors oui c'est plus que délicat de répondre de façon tranchée à la question! En effet, Dieu et le Diable semblent fiers de leurs successeurs. Mais on sait à quel point Ciel et Lucifer n'aiment pas être manipulés et cette fierté risque bien de tout compromettre. Finalement ils se détestent mais ils se ressemblent beaucoup tous les deux car l'un comme l'autre sont prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins, peut importe qui se trouvera sur le passage et peu importe les conséquences. Sébastian ne souhaite pas affronter Michael pour plusieurs raisons, la premiere étant qu'ils sont jumeaux. Et c'est aussi vrai dans l'autre sens, car Saint Michel aurait trés bien pu détruire son double démoniaque, mais il l'a envoyé en enfer et donc lui a permis de vivre. Il aurait pu le tuer dans un des chapitre précédent mais il ne l'a pas fait. Ils s'aiment et se detestent. Quant au pacte entre Ciel et Sebastian il est remis en cause pour n'être lié que par la seule volonté des co-contractants. Donc ce marché est bien plus flexible qu'avant au final. _

**- Marechal Rattus : **_alors il est vrai que Dieu et Satan semblent bien contents de se décharger ! D'ailleurs ils parlent eux-mêmes de retraite XD. Pour l'explication, ce cher Lucifer l'a fait bien mieux au chapitre 74 que je ne le ferais dans cette review :) C'est une question d'équilibre et de survie du monde. Le soucis c'est qu'un des deux (Satan ou Dieu) ment sur ses véritables intentions et que l'autre le sait. Hehe. Oui Louison est morte la pauvre. Son apparition dans cette histoire aura été bien courte. Aussi courte que sa vie..._

_- _**Coccinelle : **_en effet chacun des protagonistes changent de plus en plus en se posant de plus. Lucifer semble touché par l'acte de Louison. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est devenu totalement bon mais Monsieur Spock semble content de voir que le déchu accompli un travail sur lui-même et se remet en question. Quant à Michael, il est de plus en plus torturé. Se laissera t-il dépasser par ses propres convictions et abandonnera t-il sa dévotion absolu envers Monsieur Spock? La réponse bientot. Pauvre Ciel, il ne sait même pas qu'il a perdu ses chers serviteurs à cause de la volonté de son grand-père et de ses projets de faire de lui son successeur. Ciel est cependant trés surprenant. Il pourrait vous surprendre une fois encore :)_

**- MissSpocky : **_alors avant de commencer : oui je vais répondre à toutes les questions posées dans l'histoire hehe. Notamment concernant Miss Spocky :) Ta vision des choses ne me surprend pas car nous avions déjà discuté du courage de lacher prise toutes les deux. Lucifer apparaît bipolaire et incompréhensible mais il n'est que le reflet du combat interne de son être, partagé qu'il est sans cesse entre le Bien et le Mal qui se déchirent et le déchirent. On pense souvent qu'il est fou mais s'il n'était en fait qu'une âme triste ? Il semble s'assagir dans ce chapitre mais ce qu'il y a de déroutant avec lui c'est qu'il peut accomplir un acte de pure cruauté dans le chapitre suivant xd. Donc la "bonté du Lulu" est à prendre avec des pincettes et des gants! Et en effet, le fait que cette enfant ait sacrifié sa vie pour éviter à Michael d'être déchu est pour quelque chose dans sa façon d'agir vis à vis d'elle. Peut-être qu'il aurait aimé avoir une Louison, lui, lorsqu'il s'est rebéllé contre Dieu. Peut etre qu'il aurait pu voir que ces êtres qu'ils pensaient inférieurs aux anges ne l'étaient pas autant qu'il le pensait et que Dieu ne se trompait pas. Oui ce chapitre contient beaucoup de choses et Michael s'y humanise plus que d'habitude. Je dois dire que j'aime bien la façon dont évolue Michael. Il se pose des questions et du coup, nous en pose aussi. A travers lui je veux montrer quelque chose de précis. Car dans cette histoire, je peux te le dire : Saint Michel ne deviendra jamais mauvais, il ne se laissera jamais pervertir. La lutte finale, car il y en aura une,sera surprenante! Oh oui Satan et Monsieur Spock sont bien contents! Trop peut etre, car ils ont tendance à oublier l'un comme l'autre, que les successeurs qu'ils ont choisi sont de belles têtes de mules et n'aiment pas être controlés!_

**- Lady Narein : **_c'est vrai que cette phrase laisse penser à la mort de Monsieur Spock. C'est un peu ça en quelque sorte. Il va renoncer à sa place et donc Dieu va mourir tel qu'il existe aujourd'hui. Un autre, différent (et quand on pense que l'heureux élu c'est Lucifer ca fait trés peur) va prendre sa place. Merci de donner ton avis sur la question posée concernant le courage de vivre ou de mourir :) Alors cette chère Miss Spocky est une énigme à elle toute seule. Pour le moment elle semble avoir disparue, mais elle va réapparaître bientot et tu sauras QUI elle est et surtout ce qu'elle veut! hehe. Je peux cependant te répondre : ce n'est effectivement pas Satan :)_

**- Milou Sarcastic Yaoiste : **_je dis que tant que tu parles pas comme Monsieur Spock, tout va bien mdr. C'est vrai que cela dépend du contexte et aussi de la personne. En fait dans cette partie j'ai mis les deux points de vue pour connaître le votre XD. Je suis assez d'accord pour le débat et j'aurai aimé que beaucoup se pose la question : dans quel camps serions nous ? Je suis heureuse que cette histoire qui reste quand meme plus compliquée que la saison 1, car elle pose beaucoup de questions, te plaise! C'est une saison qui pose les questions que je me pose moi meme en réalité. J'espère obtenir des réponses à travers vous. Quant à Lucifer... il est aussi réversible qu'une pièce de monnaie. En lui le Bien et le Mal ne luttent même plus, ils s'entretuent._

**- Mangapuryoru : **_oh ben non faut pas pleurer! Aller lis le chapitre qui suit tu verras ca ira mieux XD._

**« Le pouvoir de la Foi»**

Bélial se trouvait devant la demeure imposante des Middleford. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Il devait éliminer Élisabeth mais pas les autres membres de la famille. Certes il aurait pu le faire, mais Satan lui avait seulement ordonné de tuer la jeune fille, dès lors il n'allait pas se fatiguer à faire disparaître les autres. Et puis... il n'en avait aucune envie. Contrairement à toutes les choses qu'on pouvait lire sur lui, il n'était en rien vindicatif, en tous cas pas comme d'autres démons qui ne vivaient que pour combattre ou pour faire du mal à autrui.

Il observa Lizzie un long moment, la regardant évoluer, converser, la voyant se perdre dans ses pensées par moment. Le démon se demandait si elle aurait fait une bonne Reine des Enfers. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Satan n'avait pas de compagne. A moins qu'il ne se soit épris d'une personne en particulier... il en doutait toutefois, car le Diable était censé ne pas avoir de cœur. Ses démons non plus d'ailleurs si on y réfléchissait bien. Et pourtant... combien d'entre eux avaient un jour succombé au charme d'un autre démon, d'un humain ou même d'un ange.

- Moi-même...soupira t-il. Pourquoi faut-il que ce sentiment soit si compliqué ? Comme je te déteste Michael...comme je te déteste d'être ainsi aimé de lui...

Il entra dans le manoir en passant par une des lucarnes du grenier restée entrouverte. Puis telle un ombre fondue dans les ténèbres, il se glissa jusque dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Sans gêne, il se permis d'ouvrir ses placards, ses tiroirs, de respirer ses affaires, d'entrer pleinement dans son intimité. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle, de la connaître davantage. Certains lui reprochaient cette attitude en lui disant qu'il était ridicule d'agir ainsi envers une future proie. Qu'en tant qu'exécuteur, il se devait d'effectuer son contrat sans plus.

Dix heures avaient sonné lorsque Lizzie se décida à aller se coucher. Paula, sa dame de compagnie, l'aida à se mettre en tenue de nuit, puis la coucha en prenant grand soin de vérifier si toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Elle souhaita « bonne nuit » à sa maîtresse puis la laissa seule.

Élisabeth aimait lire avant de dormir, mais ce soir là, elle sortit de sous son oreiller, son journal intime pour y écrire quelques lignes. Comme tous ceux qui tiennent ce genre de journal au jour le jour, elle y relatait ses journées, y inscrivait ses sentiments, ses peurs, ses inquiétudes et y conservait des photos de Ciel. En les caressant du regard, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle.

Que devenait-il? Elle l'ignorait. Elle espérait toutefois, qu'il se portait bien et qu'il était un peu heureux. Elle n'avait toujours souhaité que son bonheur. Elle avait accepté la séparation dans ce but.

Elle soupira. Elle referma les pages de son journal, puis récita une prière. Elle avait toujours été croyante, mais là, elle n'adressait ses prières qu'à un seul être, l'archange Saint Michel. Elle avait été subjuguée par cet homme aux yeux de braise et à la voix si douce qui l'avait protégé de ce pervers dans l'église. Il s'appelait comme l'ange et parfois elle pensait que c'était vraiment lui.

Elle souffla la bougie puis remonta les couvertures au niveau de sa bouche. Quelques minutes passèrent, avant que la jeune fille ne sombre dans un sommeil profond. C'est ce moment que choisit Bélial pour sortir de l'ombre et s'approcher. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle pour sentir son souffle et s'assurer qu'elle était bien endormie. Il voulait la tuer vite. Elle semblait si pure, si innocente.

Il hésitait entre l'étouffer ou l'étrangler. Finalement il opta pour la seconde solution, pensant que ce serait plus rapide. Il déboutonna un peu la chemise de nuit d'Élisabeth pour glisser ses mains griffues autour du cou gracile de la jeune fille. Mais il se recula d'un seul coup. Il regarda ses mains. Elles étaient brulées et fumaient encore. Il regarda avec incompréhension le cou de la marquise et compris. Elle portait une amulette de protection et pas n'importe laquelle : celle que portait l'archange Michael lui-même.

Que faisait ce trésor en possession de cette gamine? se demanda le démon. En tous cas une chose était certaine, il ne pourrait pas la tuer si facilement. Cette amulette était puissante. Un démon inférieur aurait été sans aucun doute réduit en cendres.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour réfléchir. Détruire le sort de protection de cette amulette nécessitait tout un cérémonial. Et il n'avait pas le temps de le réaliser. La jeune fille risquait de se réveiller à tout instant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'inscrire un pentacle sur le sol, de réciter des invocations et de se couper les veines pour faire boire de son sang à l'endormie.

Mais il ne pouvait revenir bredouille et annoncer à Satan qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission. D'abord parce que le Diable n'acceptait aucun échec et d'autre part parce que son amour propre ne le supporterait pas. Il soupira longtemps, espérant trouver une solution à son problème. Puis finalement, il s'en remit au destin et se dit que mieux valait la mort que la honte. Il sortit de la pièce et alla dans la chambre de la bonne. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Elle paraissait aussi innocente que sa maîtresse. Elle aussi dormait. Délicatement il lui trancha la veine du poignet et se rougit les mains de son sang. Il referma la blessure et retourna dans la chambre d'Élisabeth.

Il savait qu'il sentirait à nouveau la brulure, mais la combustion serait ralentie. Il espérait pouvoir la tuer avant d'être complétement carbonisé. Il serra les dents. Le cou semblait si fragile, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour en finir.

Il inspira puis tenta se replacer ses mains autour du cou de la jeune fille dont l'instinct de survie due se réveiller, car elle ouvrit les yeux. Voyant un inconnu au dessus d'elle, elle tenta de crier. Mais le démon appuya sur sa carotide, de sorte qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il hurla de douleur, les effets de l'amulette étant décuplés sous la peur de l'humaine qu'elle devait protéger. Lizzie se débattit farouchement, tentant d'échapper à son agresseur, tant est si bien qu'elle réussit à se dégager suffisamment pour crier deux fois le nom de celui qu'elle considérait désormais comme son protecteur. Elle hurla désespérément le nom de Michael avant d'attraper une épée. Elle était une épéiste aguerrie et comptait bien ne pas se laisser écharper sans lutter.

Bélial la fixa.

- Je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas lutter pour ta vie. Ton courage t'honore petite fille. Mais je dois te tuer. Sache que je ne le fais pas de gaité de cœur.

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais?! cracha la marquise, la pointe de son épée tendue.

- Parce qu'il le faut. Pour le bien de Ciel.

Ces derniers mots décontenancèrent la jeune fille qui baissa un instant sa garde. Le démon profita de cet instant pour la désarmer et la plaquer au sol. Elle se débattit à nouveau un moment avant de comprendre que cela ne servait à rien. Celui qui la maintenait était tellement fort.

Derrière la porte de la chambre, les parents d'Élisabeth tambourinaient. Ils avaient entendus les hurlements de leur fille et en étaient paniqués.

La jeune fille les entendait l'appeler, lui demander ce qu'il y avait, la supplier d'ouvrir la porte et de les laisser entrer. Mais elle ne pouvait bouger, la porte restait close alors qu'elle n'était même pas fermée à clef et elle... elle allait mourir.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda doucement Lizzie qui avait cessé de lutter.

- En règle générale, nous les démons taisons nos noms, mais je vais te le dire puisque tu vas mourir. Je m'appelle Bélial.

Sur ce, le démon se métamorphosa. Ses yeux devinrent deux trous abyssaux, des crocs dépassèrent de ses lèvres et ses cheveux semblèrent devenir des tentacules. Élisabeth écarquilla les yeux. Bélial était le nom d'un démon et la chose qui la tenait en était un sans aucun doute.

Comment sa mort pourrait servir le bien de Ciel? Et quels rapports entretenaient Ciel avec ce démon?

Mais ces questions demeureraient sans réponse. Et finalement, elles n'avaient même plus d'importance. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle prononça une dernière fois le nom de l'archange et ferma les yeux.

- Je ferai ca vite. Je te le promets. Fit Bélial.

Mais alors qu'il allait prendre la vie de la jeune fille, il aperçu une épée de lumière et en sentit la pointe appuyée sur sa carotide.

Belial leva les yeux. Michael se tenait devant lui, le menaçant de sa puissante «Justice of Heavens ».

- Je ne laisserai plus jamais un enfant mourir devant mes yeux. Trancha l'archange d'une voix calme mais seche. JAMAIS!


	89. Chapter 89

- _**Milou Sarcastic Yaoiste** : alors contrairement aux pauvres domestiques, Elisabeth a bénéficié de la protection de Michael qui lui a promit son assistance en cas de danger. Alors forcément, elle a plus de chance de s'en sortir hehe. Il lui avait dit, dans l'église, que si elle avait besoin, elle n'aurait qu'à prononcer plusieurs fois son nom et qu'il viendrait. Alors, ben le voilà et c'est pas bon du tout du tout pour le Belial tout ça :) J'espère que le chapitre qui va suivre va te plaire!_

_- **Poussin Noir** : en fait quand j'ai fait fouiller Belial dans les affaires d'Elisabeth, j'ai pensé à toi mdr. Je me souviens encore du cri d'horreur que tu avais poussé quand Sebastian avait renversé le sac de Miss Penny sur le trottoir hehe. Mais je tiens quand meme à préciser que Belial a tout bien rangé hein. Conclusion : mieux vaut un Belial qu'un Lucifer XD. Alors oui Belial est jaloux et oui, il a pas choisi le bon numéro mdr. Mais bon, comme on dit : le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore et dans le cas de ce pauvre démon, on peut même dire que toute raison l'a déserté pour avoir choisi l'autre ! Pauvre Lizzie, elle est emmerdée alors qu'elle n'est même plus avec Ciel. Dire que celui-ci avait voulu l'éloigner de ce monde de ténèbres et de violence qui l'entoure pour la préserver.. RATE! XD. J'avoue que je ne pouvais pas faire exister une Elisabeth-petite-dinde-futile dans cette histoire eut égard au nouveau jour apparu dans le manga. Du coup, elle me plait bien aussi cette gamine (ça a été sa chance de survie d'ailleurs hehe)._

_- **Coccinelle : **alors oui Belial est amoureux de Lucifer mais est-ce reciproque... En effet Lizzie a échappé au pire (pour le moment). Elle a de la chance que Michael soit intervenu car les 7 adolescents, eux, n'ont pas été sauvés... ni le petit prêtre.. xd. Il est clair que Saint Michel a été fortement atteint par la mort de la petite fille. D'ailleurs il est encore en peine de sa disparition. Dommage pour Belial. XD. Les dès sont jetés! _

_- **Miss Spocky** : Belial a donc retenu ton attention. Il n'était pas évident de créer un personnage différent de ceux qui existaient déjà et de l'inclure dans cette histoire et pire encore de le faire accepter. Belial est un démon de premier ordre qui, dans la démonologie, est un beau mâle mais est fort perfide et violent. Cependant, dans cette histoire, je ne veux pas qu'on puisse distinguer de façon flagrante, le Bien du Mal. Il me plait de donner naissance à des créatures qui, malgré leur nature, peuvent évoluer et changer. J'ai voulu montrer Belial sous un jour différent. Concernant Louison, je dirai qu'il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas représentative de l'espèce humaine et qu'en effet, elle n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans un vase. Mais il ne suffit que d'une goutte pour faire déborder ce vase justement et alors cette goutte là qui au départ se fondait dans les autres et était insignifiante, prend toute son importance. Alors on peut se dire que si une Louison existe, il y a bon espoir qu'il y en ait d'autres et que ces autres là valent la peine qu'on se batte pour eux :)_

_- **Marechal Rattus** : en effet il est arrivé à temps ce cher Michael. Elisabeth apparaît dans le manga comme une petite dinde jusqu'au passage sur le navire. Alors on prend conscience qu'elle cachait bien son jeu et cela pour rentrer dans la norme de l'époque qui voulait qu'une femme se taise et écoute son époux (du moins lui soit en tout inférieure pour pas que Monsieur se sente dimunué!). Il y a fort à penser que Lizzie sait des choses!_

_- **Bissenshi** : en effet cette histoire regorge de non-dits et de mensonges. Elisabeth semble complétement étrangère au monde dans lequel évolue Ciel. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas?_

_- **Lady Narein** : c'est vrai que tous les pronostics sont permis :) surtout avec un esprit de contradiction comme le mien hehe. Alors oui j'ai pris l'habitude de terminer mes chapitres (et ce depuis la saison 1) par un suspence. J'espère entretenir mon petit plaisir de vous tenir en haleine d'une semaine à l'autre jusqu'au bout de cette histoire. Merci pour la promo hehe! _

_- **Mangapuryoru** : oh que oui et je dois dire que je crois en lui au moins autant qu'Elisabeth XD._

«** Il n'est pire décision que celle de choisir entre son Amour et son Ami »**

Entièrement en argent, son armure se composait d'une cuirasse moulant son torse et sa taille. Celle-ci surplombait une courte tunique composée de lamelles articulées laissant voir les muscles puissants de ses cuisses et le haut de ses mollets. Il portait des spartiates identiques à celles des romains sauf que les chevilles étaient ornées de petites ailes comme celles du Dieu Hermès. Aucun casque ne venait entraver la cascade de feu que formaient ses cheveux.

Son air n'avait plus rien d'aimable. Au contraire, sa fureur contenue était visible dans ses yeux désormais dépourvues de pupilles et qui n'étaient plus que deux billes dorées. Son courroux semblait plus ardent qu'une braise.

Une sorte d'aura lumineuse entourait l'archange et dégageait une telle puissance que Bélial en fut un moment interdit. Il n'avait jamais vu Saint Michel dans son apparence de guerrier. Certes Lucifer et Belzébuth lui avaient conté comme il était redoutable dans les batailles, mais le voir en vrai c'était autre chose.

Il n'avait plus rien de cette créature aux traits et à la voix douce qu'il avait vu dans le manoir de Ciel Phantomhive.

Mais Bélial n'était pas le premier démon venu. Il faisait partie de l'élite. Un des bras droits de Satan lui-même. Il lâcha Élisabeth et se releva lentement, prudemment, la pointe de l'épée de Michael toujours pointée sur sa gorge.

La jeune fille alla se réfugier derrière l'ange. Elle le dévisagea. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle avait raison quant à l'identité de celui qui l'avait protégé dans l'église. Dans toute sa splendeur de guerrier, elle le trouva encore plus beau. Il paraissait tellement fort, tellement viril. Elle sentit ses joues la chauffer.

Soudain Bélial se lança violemment sur Michael et le fit passer par la fenêtre dans un bruit de verre brisé.

Dehors, ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, montrant bien qu'ils se vouaient une haine mortelle. L'un était armé d'une longue épée de lumière et l'autre d'un trident de flammes qu'il avait fait apparaître par magie. Ils échangèrent des coups si terribles que le choc produit par leurs armes qui s'entrecroisaient, produisait des étincelles et des éclairs.

Élisabeth regardait le combat d'en haut, priant intérieurement pour la victoire de l'ange.

Farouchement, ils se mesuraient sans céder un seul pied de terrain non plus que ne feraient deux rocs. Jamais deux combattants ne mirent plus de rage à précipiter l'instant de leur mort. Ils veillaient à ne pas gaspiller leurs coups, mais ils s'employaient à frapper de leur mieux. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous deux si indomptables que l'un ne plierait devant l'autre, à aucun prix. Toutefois, agissant en vrais preux, ils se gardaient bien des coups bas et de la ruse pour entailler honteusement l'adversaire.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que le combat durait. Chacun des deux combattants était entaillé de part et d'autre. Force était tout de même de constater que l'archange se tenait plus droit et que sa puissance avait moins diminué. Assurément il avait l'avantage sur le démon qui essoufflé, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas plier.

En glorieux Prince des Armées Célestes, Saint Michel n'attaqua pas Bélial alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, car ce geste lui paraissait lache. Le démon en bouilli de colère.

- Ne me sous-estime pas Archange! Ne me sous-estime surtout pas! Cracha le démon.

- Idiot est le guerrier qui n'est pas conscient de ses propres limites Belial! Abandonne! Ordonna Michael pointant à nouveau «Justice of Heavens » en direction de l'archidiable.

- LA FERME! rugit Bélial en se redressant.

Le démon se concentra et fit monter son énergie. L'ange se tint à nouveau sur ses gardes. Il n'y avait pas pire qu'un diable qui se sentait acculé. Généralement, ils ne montrait leur véritable force que lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de mourir. Nombreux étaient les anges qui, pensant avoir remporté le combat, avaient baissé leur garde face au démon à terre. Nombreux étaient ceux qui en étaient morts. L'orgueil était un poison et Michael était réputé pour son humilité. Dans sa longue vie de guerrier, il n'avait jamais sous-estimé un adversaire et il devait bien reconnaître que cela lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois.

Bélial se transforma. Son corps se couvrit d'une cuirasse écaillée et scintillante. Son cou s'étendit en avant, et la gueule, terrible et pareille à une porte d'enfer, s'ouvrit comme pour dévorer sa proie au milieu d'une double rangée de dents pointues et tranchantes. Sous un palais plus noir que du charbon on distinguait une langue pareille à la pointe d'une épée. Et le dos se terminait par une queue de serpent qui se repliait sur elle-même comme pour enlacer et broyer à la manière d'un constrictor. L'air ambiant se para alors d'une aura sombre et sinistre.

La créature, moitié dragon, moitié serpent se tenait sur ses pattes arrières et fixait l'archange de ses yeux jaunes de Basilic. Dans une de ses pattes énormes elle tenait fermement le trident enflammé qui avait grandi en même temps que son propriétaire. Soudain elle s'élança sur Saint Michel qui esquiva de justesse un puissant coup de griffes empoisonné et assena en retour un violent coup d'épée sur la gueule de la bête qui hurla de douleur. Toutefois, vive comme l'éclair et malgré sa souffrance, celle-ci riposta avec un terrible coup de son trident qui, traversant la cuirasse du preux, s'enfonça dans la hanche droite jusqu'à l'os.

Michael eut le souffle coupé par la douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentit. Il écarquilla les yeux et crut qu'il allait défaillir. Mais à son tour, il frappa la bête qui recula. Plié en deux, Saint Michel mit sa main sur la plaie béante d'où s'écoulait abondamment son sang.

Il observa la créature qui lui faisait face. L'archidiable avait atteint le summum de sa puissance sous sa forme véritable. Ce dragon était imposant et puissant, mais l'ange en avait combattu un bien plus fort dans le passé : le Draco Magnus dit le dragon de l'apocalypse. A cette époque Lucifer combattait encore à ses côtés. Il connaissait ces vindicatives créatures. Il savait que dans cette cuirasse d'écailles plus dure que de la pierre se trouvait un point faible, à l'endroit même où le monstre n'était plus protégé que par une molle toison : au milieu du ventre.

Toutefois Michael savait qu'il ne serait pas aisé de le pourfendre à cet endroit. Belial savait lui aussi où il était vulnérable et comptait bien empêcher son adversaire de l'atteindre. Aussi fouettait-il l'air de sa queue vigoureuse et soufflait un air empesté.

L'archange savait que sa blessure était grave et qu'il n'allait pas tenir debout encore longtemps. Déjà, sa vue se floutait. Il fallait qu'il agisse et vite. Il observait l'endroit vulnérable entre deux battements de queue. Soudain, il s'élança vers la créature qui lança un rugissement. Il plongea en avant et sur le dos, se laissa glisser sur le sol pour se retrouver au milieu des pattes arrière du monstre. Puis aussi agile qu'un félin il prit appuis sur ses mains pour se rééquilibrer. Complétement renversé, il agrippa avec souplesse son épée avec ses pieds, puis la serra fermement. Sans aucune hésitation il plongea son arme dans le ventre du démon et l'y enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Un sang noir coula à grands flots. Tout en fumant de colère et de souffrance mélées, le monstre gigantesque tomba dans un grand fracas et entraina l'archange sous lui dans sa chute. Celui-ci n'eut que le temps de se dégager en se faisant rouler sur le côté, puis, complètement submergé par la douleur que lui avait occasionné le trident de l'archidiable, il s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il se trouvait dans un lit moelleux. Lorsque sa vision lui permis de distinguer les choses correctement, il reconnu Élisabeth qui se tordait d'inquiétude. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

- Suis-je dans votre chambre? Demanda l'ange d'une voix enrouée.

- Oui. Vous avez encore très mal? dit la jeune fille manifestement mal assurée.

- Pas vraiment...

Michael aperçut les parents de la marquise qui paraissaient totalement dépassés par les évènements et qui, recroquillés dans un coin de la pièce, gardaient les mains jointes en signe de prières et psalmodiaient.

- Où est Belial? fit l'ange.

- Il...il... a repris forme humaine. Là il est.. dans la pièce à coté... avec... avec l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Saint Michel écarquilla les yeux. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne avec une telle couleur de cheveux. Il tenta un peu trop précipitamment de se relever mais la douleur de sa hanche se rappela à son bon souvenir et il en grimaça. Toutefois, il en fit fi et se leva tout de même pour obtenir des réponses dans la pièce à coté.

Élisabeth le suivait en le soutenant comme elle pouvait.

- C'est lui qui vous a soigné. Une grande lumière vous a envahi et votre plaie horrible s'est refermée.

Mais l'ange semblait ne pas l'entendre. Ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de sa colère contenue. Il semblait bouillir à l'intérieur. En clopinant il reussi à aller jusqu'à la pièce concomittante à sa chambre et entra en poussant la porte du pied.

- Tu ne peux pas entrer avec plus de délicatesse non? Tu ne vois pas qu'il est à moitié mort?! accusa Lucifer d'un air mauvais. Ah ca on peut dire que vous n'y êtes pas allés de main morte tous les deux. Vous êtes devenus fous de vous battre ainsi comme des chiffonniers! Bon sang, n'y a t-il pas meilleure raison pour se bagarrer, que de vouloir tuer ou sauver une mioche?!

Belial était allongé de tout son long sur un canapé. Il paraissait fort mal en point. A ses côtés, se trouvait Lucifer. Michael remarqua un immense cercle d'incantation rempli de runes anciennes qui entourait le démon.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches Lucifer ? Gronda l'ange.

- Je fiche que j'essaie de réparer les dégâts que tu as causé à son corps figure toi! Et ce n'est pas une mince affaire vu comme tu t'es acharné sur lui!

- Je..quoi ? Mais c'était un combat loyal!

- Oui eh ben peut être mais je ne le laisserai pas mourir figure toi.

L'archange resta un instant interdit. Lucifer était en train de sauver le démon qui avait failli le tuer.

- Satan lui a ordonné de tuer cette enfant. Or je lui ai promis ma protection. S'il vit, il n'aura de cesse que de la tuer pour remplir sa mission. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne peut se permettre de revenir bredouille! Il la tuera ou il mourra. Et je ne le laisserais pas la tuer. Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien du tout! Notre combat sera un éternel recommencement jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous meurt!

- Je me moque de tes élucubrations Michael! Pour l'instant, je vais essayer de le sauver, un point c'est tout. Et ne tente pas de m'en empêcher!

- Je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Même si ce démon est mon ennemi, je te laisserai le soigner par compassion. Mais je sais que je devrais à nouveau m'opposer à lui et alors peut être que lors de notre prochaine altercation, celui qui se retrouvera allongé sur un lit ou qui disparaitra pour toujours, ce sera moi.

- ET QUE VEUX TU QUE JE FASSE HEIN? Hurla Lucifer avec colère. Que je le laisse mourir?! Il est mon ami! Mon ami tu entends!

- Et toi tu comprendras que je ne peux pas le laisser prendre la vie de cette enfant que j'ai juré de protéger.

- Dieu t'a dit de rester à ta place il me semble non? Tu ne dois pas intervenir dans la vie des humains! Il semble que tu sois devenu bien désobéissant Michael. Souffla l'argenté avec mépris.

- IL m'a dit que Louison n'avait pas à être sauvé parce qu'elle avait eu la chance de croiser le chemin d'un ange. Alors j'inverse ses propres mots! Élisabeth n'a pas à mourir parce qu'elle a eut la malchance de croiser le chemin d'un démon!

- Eh bien voilà qui est joliment tourné à ton avantage très cher Michael ! Tu sais toi aussi manipuler les mots comme il faut ! Je vois d'où Michaelis tire ce don! Bon sang... cette blessure ne guérit pas même avec l'incantation...mes pouvoirs ne sont pas suffisants on dirait...Toi tu es un ange. Tu pourrais le sauver.

- Ne me demande pas une telle chose Lucifer. C'est non d'avance.

- Pourquoi? N'étais-ce pas toi qui un jour a dit que « tendre une main secourable à son pire ennemi était le premier pas vers la sagesse »?

L'ange baissa les yeux. Oui il avait prononcé cette phrase juste avant une bataille, il y a de cela bien longtemps. Et Lucifer, à la mémoire infaillible, s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il n'aurait toutefois jamais pensé que ces mots emplis de compassion se retourneraient un jour contre lui.

- Alors?

- …

- Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais? Ou bien tu ne te l'appliques pas à toi-même? Si tu n'aides pas Belial, soit tu es un menteur, soit tu es un couard mon cher.

Michael se sentait piégé. Il ne voulait pas aider Belial car il savait que celui-ci essaierait à nouveau de tuer Élisabeth. Peut être même qu'il réussirait. Devait-il, au nom d'un code d'honneur, risquer la vie d'une innocente?

Il regarda Lizzie qui tremblait de peur dans son coin en voyant celui qui avait tenté de prendre sa vie, respirer encore, même s'il le faisait difficilement. Il eut alors une idée. C'est elle qui déciderait. Après tout, c'était sa vie à elle qui était en jeu. Il ferait ce qu'elle déciderait, voilà tout.

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et s'agenouilla devant elle pour se retrouver à son niveau.

- Élisabeth. C'est à vous de choisir si je dois ou pas aider cet homme. Car c'est votre vie qu'il a voulu prendre. Sachez bien que si vous refusez que j'apporte mon aide à cette créature, vous ne serez pas mauvaise pour autant. Et je ne vous en voudrais pas du tout. Par lâcheté, je n'arrive pas à me décider. Aussi je compte sur vous pour m'aider dans mon choix. Prenez votre temps surtout, ne vous précipitez pas.

- Mouai ben qu'elle accélère tout de même le mouvement hein! Grogna Lucifer.

- Je ne sais pas trop... répondit la jeune fille en se tordant les doigts de gène. D'un coté je veux qu'il meurt parce qu'il me fait peur et d'un autre... je ne veux pas faire de peine à l'autre homme en refusant de sauver son ami.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

- En plus... il a l'air d'être un ami de Ciel...

Michael fronça les sourcils.

- Non. Il n'est pas son ami.

- Pourtant il a dit...

- Michael t'a dit que Belial n'était pas l'ami de ce morveux! Tu es sourde?! Pesta l'argenté. Bon alors! Oui ou non veux-tu le sauver! Maintenant ça suffit les conneries hein! Soit tu veux sauver ta peau, soit tu veux sauver la sienne! Choisis maintenant! Je compte jusque trois!

- LUCIFER! Fiche lui la paix!

- Un.

- Ça ne sert à rien de la brusquer comme tu le fais! Bon sang ne peux-tu pas avoir un peu de sentiment pour un humain?!

- Deux.

- Très bien...coupa Lizzie. Sauvez le. Sauvez-le Michael. Fit-elle des larmes dans les yeux.

- Vous êtes consciente qu'il essaiera encore de vous tuer?

- Oui... mais je sais que vous serez là pour me protéger et qu'une fois encore, vous serez le vainqueur. Le bien gagne toujours après tout ! Non?

- Oui. Répondit l'ange dans un sourire radieux. Le bien gagne toujours! Vous êtes une jeune fille très courageuse. Ce geste vous honore et je suis fier d'être votre ange gardien!

- Et moi je suis heureuse que vous soyez vraiment un ange et que vous soyez à mes cotés !

- Hum! Ça y est? On peut y aller? Vous vous déclarerez votre flamme plus tard les amoureux! Ironisa l'argenté en retournant auprès de Belial.

- Jeune fille. Je préfère que vous sortiez. Dit gentiment l'archange.

- D'accord.

Une fois Élisabeth sortie, Saint Michel entra dans le cercle d'incantation et se plaça devant le démon.

- J'espère sincèrement que tu sais ce que tu fais Lucifer.

Sans répondre, Lucifer lui prit la main et la posa sur le torse de l'archidiable. Ensuite il mit sa propre main sur la sienne et commença à prononcer des formules. Soudain, une lumière intense irradia la pièce toute entière.

Lizzie attendait dans le couloir avec ses parents. Cela dura une bonne heure avant que Saint Michel ne sorte de la pièce. Il semblait épuisé.

- Voilà. C'est fait. Il devrait s'en sortir. Fit doucement Michael.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué.

- Je le suis. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai toujours vous protéger.

- Puis-je vous demander une faveur...?

- Oui bien sur. Allez-y, n'ayez pas peur.

- Promettez moi de veiller sur Ciel. Promettez moi de sauver son âme de l'enfer.

- J'ai déjà fait cette promesse, mais je la renouvelle aujourd'hui devant vous.

Lizzie expira de soulagement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucifer et Belial sortirent de la pièce. L'ange déchu soutenait le démon qui marchait difficilement.

Michael se plaça devant Lizzie en signe de protection. Le diable semblait trop fatigué pour tenter quoique ce soit. Pourtant lorsqu'il passa à proximité de l'ange et de la jeune fille, ses yeux jaunes semblèrent s'animer. Une lueur malsaine apparue au fond de ses pupilles, une lueur diabolique qui voulait dire qu'il les aurait, tous les deux, un jour ou l'autre.

Michael serra les mâchoires. Il venait de sauver le serpent qui viendrait le mordre à nouveau.

Alors que Lucifer éloignait de plus en plus Belial de la demeure des Middleford, celui-ci stoppa net.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas me présenter devant Satan en ayant fait choux gras. Dit le démon d'une voix posée.

- Je le sais.

- Je vais devoir me battre à nouveau contre Michael. Si ce n'est dans quelques heures, ce sera demain.

- Je le sais.

- Je vais devoir le tuer pour pouvoir accomplir ma mission.

- Oui.

- Et ca ne te fait rien? Tu l'aimes non?

- Oui en effet.

- Tu vas devoir choisir Lucifer. Tu ne peux être l'ami des Enfers et celui du Ciel. Ce sera moi ou lui.

- Je déteste faire des choix. Et celui-ci est sans aucun doute le plus difficile que je dois faire. J'essaie de le faire depuis que je vous ai vu allongés et blessés sur le sol tout à l'heure. J'essaie désespérément de trancher. Mais je n'arrive pas à me décider. Je vais donc attendre un élément déclencheur. Je serai là quand vous vous battrez à nouveau comme deux crétins et j'agirai, comme je le fais toujours, selon mes sentiments et la situation. Ohhh bien sûr la solution de facilité aurait été que je me débarrasse moi-même de cette gamine aux cheveux trop blonds pour son intelligence de petite dinde, mais cet imbécile d'ange a eu l'idée lumineuse de lui accorder sa protection. Si je la tue, il ne me le pardonnera pas aussi facilement que lorsque j'ai cramé sa Bible ou même torturé le petit prêtre. Donc je ne peux la toucher. Je verrai bien ce que je déciderai le moment venu. A moins que je ne trouve une échapatoire.

- Tss. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre encore une fois face à Saint Michel. Je remporterai le combat la prochaine fois et je n'aurai pas pour lui la compassion qu'il a eu pour moi.

- Ne sois pas aussi sûr de toi Belial. Cet emplumé est plus fort qu'il en a l'air.

- Je suis surpris tu sais. Je ne pensais pas que je comptais autant que Michael à tes yeux.

- Et alors?

- Et alors j'en suis heureux. Répondit Belial en baisant la joue de l'ange déchu. Heureux que ton amour pour Michael ne soit pas inférieur à notre amitié.

- Mon amour pour l'ange Saint Michel_...Cet amour me tue et si ca continue, je creverai seul avec moi »*_

_*Serge Lama : Je suis Malade_


	90. Chapter 90

_**- Miss Spocky : **écrire une scene de combat je peux te garantir que c'est pas du tout du tout facile xd. Car on a des images plein la tête mais pour mettre des mots dessus... dead. Je suis contente que cela n'ait pas rendu si mal au final. Belial un poulet? 0-0. Ben il serait content d'entendre ça tiens mdr. J'ai voulu montrer Elisabeth autrement que comme une idiote, ce qu'elle n'est véritablement pas. Elle joue les imbéciles, les potiches parce que c'est ce qu'on demandait d'être à une femme de l'époque. Sois belle en toutes circonstances et tais toi et SURTOUT ne t'avise pas de faire la moindre ombre à son époux! Aujourd'hui ca nous révolte mais à l'époque c'était normal.. DEAD. Concernant les personnages secondaires dans Kuro, j'ai remarqué une chose (aussi bien dans le manga que dans l'animé) : ils n'apparaissent pas du tout choqués par toutes ces choses surnaturelles qui se passent autour d'eux 0-0. Et si l'espace d'un instant, ils crient ou s'évanouissent, ben ils s'en remettent trés vite et reprennent une vie tout à fait normale peu de temps après. Alors j'ai fait la même chose ici xd. La décision d'Elisabeth a été prise sur le vif. Faut dire que l'autre ne lui a pas vraiment le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Elle a choisi la vie plutot que la mort. C'est louable même si dans le cas présent ca peut paraître idiot. Cela dit, épargner une vie qui en a après la votre c'est aussi courageux, même si c'est dénué de bon sens. Elle a peut etre pensé qu'elle serait mauvaise si elle décidait de tuer Belial. Qu'elle ne serait pas une bonne chrétienne si elle ne tendait pas l'autre joue. De plus n'oublions pas qu'elle était face à un ange, même si celui-ci la rassure en lui disant que son âme ne risquait rien. De quoi aurait-elle eu l'air si elle avait dit : tuez le! Michael l'a mise devant un choix trés difficile. Il n'aurait pas du. Il le reconnait d'ailleurs. Mais c'est ça l'humilité de Saint Michel. Concernant la phrase de Belial quant au fait de ne pouvoir être l'ami des enfers et celui du Ciel, Lucifer (tu t'en doutes) va trouver la parade (mais chut je ne t'en dis pas plus hehe). Lucifer aime Michael, c'est indéniable. Il sait que cet amour le tue à petit feu, mais que peut-il faire? L'amour est un sentiment qui ne peut se controler. Et même si on sait qu'on court à notre perte, même si on reste conscient, nous restons malmenés par ce sentiment qui nous asservi et qui nous réduit en esclavage..."Humain" Oui. Beaucoup de théologistes soulèvent cette idée comme quoi Lucifer serait le plus humain des ange__s. D'ailleurs sa rébellion contre son Dieu est totalement humaine! Il était jaloux de la liberté de penser qui avait été accordée aux humains alors que lui, ange, ne pouvait qu'obeir aux ordres sans jamais prendre d'initiative, sans jamais protester ou contester. Et ça, c'était pour lui inconcevable. Il ne s'est rebelé que lorsqu'il a vu de dont il était privé. Il n'a pas compris cette privation de liberté. Lucifer nous méprise pour une raison : nous humains avons été gracié par Dieu malgré nos défauts, malgré nos erreurs, malgré notre part d'ombre. Alors que lui, Lucifer, un ange, a été déchu parce qu'il voulait obtenir la même chose. Il nous jalouse et reporte sur nous les raisons de sa chute. Voilà ma théorie concernant le cas de Lucifer, sur lequel (et pour des raisons que je taierai) je me suis longuement penché:) j'espère avoir entrouvert une porte pour tes propres réfléxions et avoir donné un peu de luminosité dans le tunnel (oui j'aime bien les images en ce moment mdr)._

_-** Pamplea : **en effet Elisabeth sait se montrer sous un autre jour que celui d'une petite dinde sans consistance. j'avoue que son personnage me plait de plus en plus dans le manga. Alors "Lulu" et "agréable" sont des oxymores mdr. Il est vrai que lorsqu'on voit toutes ces choses horribles qui se passent dans le monde, on a tendance à penser que tout va mal. Mais c'est que nous sommes aveugles aux belles choses également. Moins spectaculaires, moins vendeuses, elles interessent peu les journalistes. pourtant ces choses là, elles existent. Des heros anonymes il y en a plein, mais par humilité ils ne se montrent pas. Je n'ai aucune estime pour les humains et je ne fréquente que peu de mes semblables car peu trouvent grace à mes yeux. Cependant et contradictoirement, je rends grace à tous ceux qui se battent et sacrifient leur vie pour les autres (humains ou animaux). Je suis aussi reversible que Lucifer en réalité XD. Tu aurais donc choisi ton ami. Je déduis donc que pour toi l'amitié est un sentiment plus sincère et durable que l'amour? Oui Belial est bel et bien amoureux de Lucifer et oui c'est pas de chance pour lui :) Hum ne sous-estime pas trop Belial, tu pourrais être bien surprise hehe._

_**- Coccinelle** : Lulu a masterchef? 0-0. Alors je plains : le présentateur (s'il ne gagne pas) et les autres participants (il est fort mauvais joueur et pour etre certain de gagner, des têtes risqueraient de tomber xd). J'aime aussi énormément les représentations de Michael version guerrier hehe. Il est tellement agréable à regarder que.. hum, je m'égare! xd. Il se peut que Elisabeth soit subjuguée par l'archange mais qui ne serait pas sous le charme d'un ange? Lucifer aime bien faire la morale aux autres et donner des leçons (qu'il n'applique absolument pas à lui-même d'ailleurs!). Concernant ton petit dicton, je pense qu'effectivement ce cher Saint Michel s'est dit la même chose quand le Lulu lui a recraché ses propres mots compatissants au visage MDR. Je suis assez d'accord concernant le fait que Michael s'est déchargé en faisant reposer le choix de vie et de mort de Belial sur Lizzie. Comme il le dit lui-même, il a été bien lache. Mais cela ne le rend pas parfait. N'est ce pas mieux finalement? :) Bonne analyse du Lulu : il va sacrément cogiter à : comment se sortir de ce bourbier sans avoir à choisir. Alors je reponds à tes trois questions : trés trés vite pour la première (xd), dans pas bien longtemps pour la seconde, et je dirais que cela risque d'arriver dans 4 chapitres environ pour la dernière XD. _

_**- Poussin abyssal (ou "Pauvre Michael") : **oui oui je sais que pour toi c'est une insulte ultime que de fouillasser dans tes fringues et d'y foutre un merdier monstre. Oui Lizzie a eut une chance inouie meme tu veux dire! xd. Eh ben je vois que tes pensées dévient déjà... ca va être beau quand on va aller au Mont Saint Michel tiens. Si il y a une statue de lui... Oui dans son malheure Elisabeth a beaucoup de chance! Mais si elle a la protection du beau guerrier, elle n'a pas son Amour. Ca c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre. Rappelle toi de cette phrase : on crée tous notre propre enfer. Ben Michael a sans aucun doute crée le sien en décidant de choisir l'autre emmerdeur! Mais bon le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, même celle d'un archange tel que lui (non ne dévie pas encore stp! Reste avec moi, reste avec moi!) Tu n'aimes donc pas Belial ? "saleté de diable..." eh ben ! XD. Ce passage du combat entre Belial et Saint Michel m'a prit plus de temps à écrire que les trois parties précédentes pendu. Apparemment vous êtes assez contentes du résultat. Ouf! Alors oui, Lucifer soigne Michael. Toutefois souviens toi comme le Lulu s'était révélé pénible après son sauvetage (chambre dévastée, costume découpé qui a terminé en boule de Noel). Ah ça, Lucifer n'aura pas ce soucis là lui! C'est vrai qu'il est rare de voir Lucifer mener Michael par le bout du nez car généralement c'est le contraire qui se passe. Mais c'est là qu'on voit qu'il n'y a pas de dominé et de dominant. Et surtout, c'est là qu'on voit que Lucifer peut trés bien résister à son ange et agir comme il l'entend malgré ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Et ça, c'est un signe (repense à une partie que tu as lue xd). Alors je dirais que non : Michael est bien loin d'être content de voir Lucifer soigner Belial et je dirais qu'il est encore moins content de devoir le soigner lui, mdr. Un beau donneur de leçon que ce Lucifer. Des leçons qu'il apprend pour les appliquer aux autres mais surtout pas à lui-même! C'est quand même bien beau! Je le vois bien tiens aller soigner un de ses adversaires! PTDR. Oui oui je sais QUI tu as comme ange gardien, c'est bon hein! Tu crois que tu pourrais avoir sa statue si tu le disais? Je vois que tu es convaincue de la victoire de ton ange sur Belial! XD. Je vois aussi que tu menace l'auteur en cas de défaite! Ben c'est pas joli joli ça! En effet, c'est un choix bien délicat que doit faire Lucifer. Mais tu le sais, le Lulu peut dire une chose un jour et une autre un autre jour. N'est ce pas? lol._

_**- Milou-sarcastic-yaoi :** au départ Belial devait mourir. Puis en écrivant je me suis dit que je devais lui laisser une chance. Pourquoi? Ben aucune idée. Je décide du sort des personnages selon mes émotions du moment xd. Tu soulèves un point important de ce chapitre : l'amour est-il un sentiment plus fort et plus sincère que l'amitié. En cas de conflit entre son amour et un ami, que choisir? A la lecture de ton commentaire, j'en conclue que tu choisirais ton petit ami? Personnellement je ne sais que choisir, voilà pourquoi Lucifer n'a pas su lui non plus. xd. Il y a toujours une question posée dans chacun des chapitres que j'écris et pour laquelle j'aime avoir votre point de vue. Hehe. J'espère que la partie qui suit va regonfler ton moral à bloc :)_

_**- Marechal Rattus : **en fait, l'archange Saint Michel a plusieurs fonctions : il juge les âmes et les accompagne et il est aussi un guerrier. C'est le chef de la milice de Dieu (et celui qu'il faut appeler si t'a un tit soucis avec un démon aussi xd). On peut effectivement dire qu'il a l'air sexy (je te suggère sa statue torse nu en Italie sur le chateau Saint-Ange à Rome). Oui Belial et Michael se sont battus comme des chiffonniers et au final ils ont bien failli y passer tous les deux! Si Lucifer n'était pas arrivé pour les soigner ben ils seraient morts ces idiots! Elisabeth m'a tellement surprise dans le manga avec les zombies que je me suis dit qu'ici elle devait réagir de la même façon. Elle a une grande force en elle, une force qu'elle cache pour répondre aux codes de son époque. C'est dommage, car elle serait plus appréciée des lecteurs si elle apparaissait comme elle est vraiment et non comme une écervelée. Tu auras bientot certaines réponses tkt!_

_**- Aviva94 : **je suis toujours contente de voir de nouveaux lecteurs! Merci de ton commentaire. Alors en effet, ce combat se termine sur un ex aequo. Elisabeth a un coeur bon et généreux. Son choix peut paraître idiot mais quand on y réfléchit bien, il peut paraître aussi courageux. Cependant Belial n'aura peut etre pas la même pitié pour elle..._

_**- Mangapuryoru : **et toi que choisirais-tu? Ton amour ou ton ami? _

_**COEUR DE PIERRE**_

Après la mort de Louison, Ciel s'était isolé dans sa chambre. Sébastian l'avait suivi, laissant seuls Satan et Dieu qui, attablés autour d'un verre de vin, semblaient parti dans un débat éternel sur le Bien et le Mal.

Seulement, le démon s'était retrouvé à attendre derrière la porte, le jeune homme lui ayant claqué celle-ci au nez avec force. Il entendait les pleurs rageurs du garçonnet et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Assurément, Ciel se posait beaucoup de questions et elles lui torturaient l'esprit et l'âme. Tous ces bouleversements, le diable les ressentait aussi. Il fronça les sourcils. Avant l'enfant savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire, où il devait aller, le chemin tout tracé qu'il devait suivre et qui s'imposait à lui comme une évidence, comme un destin inévitable : se venger et mourir.

Mais tous les derniers évènements avaient totalement chamboulé ses projets et il était désormais totalement perdu, tiraillé qu'il était entre Dieu et le Diable, entre anges et démons.

Satan...

Michaelis se posait de plus en plus de questions concernant le pourquoi véritable de sa présence près de Ciel. Satan lui avait confié qu'il voulait contrer Monsieur Spock qui souhaitait sauver l'âme de l'enfant. Que Ciel faisait partie de leur bras de fer. Que de plus, l'enfant risquait d'être une gène dans ses plans de possession. Il avait fait miroiter qu'il voulait se rapprocher de Ciel sous l'apparence de Victoria pour mieux l'empêcher de le contrer et ensuite pour le contrôler à loisir. Puis, il lui avouerait tout sur la mort de ses parents. Il lui désignerait les coupables comme un cadeau empoisonné. Alors... la vengeance des Phantomhive pourrait s'accomplir. Ahh comme le démon avait remercié son tout puissant Maître Infernal pour son aide inespérée. Car depuis l'arrivée de Michael, il désespérait de pouvoir un jour dévorer l'âme de son jeune maître. Il ne s'était pas étonné de voir le Diable débarquer au manoir, il ne s'était pas inquiété de le voir converser de longues heures avec le comte. Au contraire, il se pourléchait du futur festin qu'il dévorerait et sentait déjà l'odeur de l'âme du gamin lui titiller les narines comme un fumet appétissant.

Jusqu'au jour où, au détour d'un couloir, le « Serpent de l'Éden » au visage d'ange lui avait susurré dans un sourire moqueur : « Satan est un menteur».

Alors, comme si c'était une révélation sur la nature du Diable que pourtant il connaissait bien, Sébastian commença à s'interroger et à regarder d'un œil désormais mauvais les rapprochements entre le Diable et Ciel.

Pourquoi s'était-il imaginé que le Maître des Enfers n'essaierait pas de se jouer de lui? Qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir? Parce que lui ne mentait pas? Parce qu'il était un de ses démons préférés? Satan avait-il seulement un sens de l'esthétique ou un code d'honneur?

D'ailleurs pourquoi avoir fait tuer tous les domestiques du Manoir Phantomhive par Belial? Que fomentait donc le Diable? Que voulait-il exactement obtenir de Ciel?

- Eh bien ça chauffe! Ricana une voix féminine.

Le démon sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Miss Penny qui lui souriait, les bras croisés.

- Il t'a foutu dehors de ta propre chambre? C'est pas gentil ça dis moi!

Sébastian ne lui répondait pas, se contentant de la toiser.

- Tu ne réponds rien? Cesse tes airs supérieurs veux-tu!

- Savez-vous ce que veux Satan à mon ancien Jeune Maître?

- Eh bien toi au moins tu sais sacrément parler aux femmes! Ah ah! Tu les ignores et après tu demandes une faveur. Tu n'étais pas aussi froid dans les toilettes! Minauda Miss Penny avec un clin d'oeil coquin.

- Plait-il?

- Tu ne te souviens pas? Ta mémoire est défaillante?

- Ma mémoire va très bien merci. Toutefois, ma vie est si longue que j'ai pris pour habitude d'oublier les évenements les plus insignifiants.

- Je vois. Dit la demoiselle en pinçant du bec.

- Alors? Oui ou non?

- Hum. Je ne sais pas grand chose en réalité. Je fais mon travail de shinigami sans me méler de tout ce tralala.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Il était pourtant évident que qui que ce soit de sain d'esprit ne s'aviserait pas de vous confier le moindre secret. Vous devez être bien malheureuse d'être aussi sotte...

- Non mais tu vas te calmer là! Je ne suis peut etre pas une tête mais je vis très bien comme je suis!

- Oui... mais la dinde est la preuve vivante qu'on n'a pas du tout besoin d'être intelligent pour vivre... enfin. Qui dois-je donc aller voir...je me le demande.

- Il serait plus judicieux que tu ailles demander directement à Monsieur Spock non?

- Tss. Il ne me dira rien et vous le savez parfaitement puisque vous même il ne vous a pas mis dans la confidence.

- Moui en effet. Michael le sait peut être lui?

- Je doute qu'il sache tout. Mais il y a quelqu'un qui doit tout savoir comme toujours.

- A qui tu penses? Lucifer?

Michaelis l'ignora superbement et toqua à la porte de la chambre sous l'air offusqué de Miss Penny qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être transparente aux yeux des autres. Exaspérée, elle tourna les talons devant l'indifférence du démon et partie vexée.

Sébastian entra dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

"Après tout, Ciel n'était plus son maître, se dit-il."

Il le trouva accoudé à la fenêtre. Il s'en approcha sans mot dire, laissant au comte prendre la possibilité de prendre la parole en premier.

- Je crois que tu vas croquer dans du charbon Michaelis. Ironisa Ciel.

- Mais enfin que dis-tu là?!

- Mon âme est devenue plus noire que l'Enfer.

Ciel se retourna pour regarder son démon dans les yeux.

- Je ne ressens aucune peine pour la mort de Louison. Ça ne me rend pas triste. Je suis devenu imperméable à tout on dirait. Je m'horrifie moi-même.

- Allons allons. Tu sais que c'est faux. Je sens que tu es troublé. Le simple fait d'y penser signifie que tu n'es pas insensible, que tu n'es pas sans cœur. Penses-tu que parmi tous ceux qui ont pleuré ce soir sur la dépouille de cette petite fille, il y en aura beaucoup que sa mort empêchera de dormir? La plupart l'ont déjà oubliée. Toi au moins, tu n'es pas un hypocrite. Tu te moques des bien-pensants et tu suis ton propre chemin, tes propres idées, peu importe si cela déplait, peu importe si tu es décrié pour cela. Tu n'es pas triste? Et alors?

Le démon planta son regard sanguin dans celui azur du jeune homme.

- Ahhh comme j'aime cette créature qui me regarde en cet instant. Ahh comme je voudrais lui montrer qu'elle n'est en rien devenue statue de marbre, en la faisant frémir sous le toucher mes doigts et la douceur de ma langue que je laisserais serpenter sur son corps jusqu'à son total abandon.

Ciel tendit la main vers le visage de son diable et le frôla du bout des doigts.

- Fais moi me sentir vivant alors. Chuchota t-il.

_Note de fin : je previens que le prochain chapitre sera un lemon. Je n'en ai jamais écrit d'aussi hard DONC je répète que le rating M est de rigueur ! Vous savez toutes ce que cela veut dire : on lit pas si on a pas 18 ans! XD._


	91. Chapter 91

_**- Coccinelle : **ah ca, le Lulu adore mettre la zizanie et causer le trouble dans les esprits. Cependant Sebastian aurait bien dû se douter que Satan mijotait un truc pas bien net hein. Sebastian n'aime pas Miss Penny. Pour une raison obscure il se complait à la rabaisser. J'avoue en rajouter une louche car je dois dire que je ne l'affectionne pas forcément non plus xd. Oui, tout comme la mort de Undertaker, celle de nos pauvres domestiques n'a pas chagrinné grand monde. A vrai dire je me demande si maintenant la mort de Michael ou de Lucifer ne causerait pas davantage de troubles. Qu'en penses-tu?_

_- **Celeste 31** : il est vrai que cette histoire prend une tournure vraiment sérieuse. La pauvre Louison n'a pas eu une vie longue et c'est vrai qu'elle était attachante. Ciel a réagit d'une façon excessive mais c'est justement ce qui trahit sa perméabilité et sa sensibilité. Car contrairement à ce qu'il dit, il n'est pas devenu une statue sans coeur. Cela d'ailleurs le fait rager. Lucifer n'a pas pu choisir entre Michael et Belial. Mais il faudra bien qu'il se décide pourtant. Sauf si les choses se passent différemment. Alors oui, Belial en pince pour l'argenté (pauvre Belial...) Tu es une des rares à me remercier pour avoir permis à Elisabeth de vivre encore xd. Mais après tout elle a eut la chance d'avoir la protection d'un archange et pas n'importe lequel! Alors oui la fin approche à grands pas, mais en attendant l'ultime chapitre, en voilà un qui va faire monter la température ambiante hehe._

_**- Poussin Noir : **c'est moi ou l'annonce, l'espoir de cookies 3 chocolats pour samedi te monte à la tête? Alors je visionne bien ton fantasme tiens : Toi, confortablement installée, en train de déguster un cookie moelleux au chocolat, te faisant masser la nuque par les mains douces et puissantes du Micky :) Alors ce pauvre Séby (bien que là à mon avis il n'y a plus de terme "pauvre" depuis deux jours mdr) n'a pas analysé la situation parce que tout simplement il ne pensait pas que le Diable allait annoncer tout sourire que Ciel était son tit fils 0-0. Seby est un de ses chouchous c'est vrai mais bon ca l'empecherait pas de lui faire tomber la tête hein! En effet Ciel n'est pas indifférent aux choses, il se rend indifférent. Il aimerait tellement être plus imperméable aux évenements car la sensibilité est pour lui une marque de faiblesse. Ici il annonce haut et fort qu'il se fiche de Louison mais c'est faux. Si Satan est un menteur, alors son petit fils a assuré la relève ! _

_**- Marechal Rattus : **le pire c'est que tu as raison mdr. Ciel veut apparaître comme insensible pourtant, dans le générique de l'animé ce sont bien des larmes qu'on voit couler sur ses joues et qui se mèlent à la pluie. Là il pleure de rage, de colère, contre les autres, contre lui-même, contre ce qu'il est devenu : un être qu'il excècre. En effet, Ciel et Sebastian sont devenus des vases communiquants et quand l'un a la gorge qui pique, l'autre tousse. J'ai voulu rappeler dans ce chapitre que le démon n'est pas mort et qu'il pense toujours à dévorer l'âme de Ciel. Certes ses sentiments ont changé et il l'a accepté, certes un nouveau contrat a été conclu, mais il reste le point central : Ciel a promis son âme et jamais Sebastian ne fera l'impasse sur cela. Ce que j'aime dans ces deux personnages c'est le romantisme noir qui s'en dégage. Oui le marbre peut etre sensuel en effet, mais tout comme n'importe quelle matière brute au départ, c'est la main du maître qui lui donne vie, qui la rend belle et douce au toucher. Je me pame devant la statue d'un Lucifer (le Genie du Mal) ou d'un Saint Michel (chateau saint ange à Rome) par exemple hehe._

_**- Mangapuryoru : **merci de ta réponse. Il est toujours difficile de faire des choix et pourtant parfois il faut... Dans le chapitre qui suit point de choix à faire xd._

_**- Yuuki- miisakii : **ton Lulu a horreur de se trouver face à un dilemne. Tu as bien raison en remettant en avant le caractère manipulateur de Lucifer car c'est effectivement ce qu'il est. Tu as encore raison en disant que ce qui lui fait le plus mal c'est de ne pas avoir été suivi par Michael. Michael n'est pas content de voir que Lucifer (qui est censé devenir le nouveau Dieu) passe son temps à sauver des puissants démons. Ce n'est pas son rôle et de plus, il a failli y laisser la vie xd. _

_**- Sucrette **:... eh ben bravo hein! Ne t'inquiéte pas, je sais que tu es toujours là, tu es là depuis le tout début d'ailleurs et je te remercie pour ta fidélité ! L'Auberge du Narcon (connar en verlan) nous donne une certaine nostalgie de la saison 1 xd. Mais je voulais aussi montrer que malgré le fait qu'on retourne à un endroit bien connu, les choses ont sacrément évolué et plus rien n'est et ne sera comme avant. Huora...un sacré prénom mdr. Ahh la statuette! Mon Dieu (ou Mon Monsieur Spock) comme cela fait longtemps 0-0. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis ce chapitre là hein? Il semble en effet que Miss Lizzy ait un faible pour Michael, mais c'est un rêve impossible. Bien plus encore que pour Ciel. Tu n'es pas la seule à attendre ce fameux lemon dead. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue du coup!_

_**- aviva 94 : **c'est vrai ce que tu dis, on n'est trahi que par ses amis, car on ne s'en méfie pas. Mais poussons plus loin en disant que ceux qui nous trahissent ne sont pas des amis mais des menteurs. Sebastian a une longue espérience des plaisirs de la chair. Alors gageons qu'il reussisse à divertir son cher Ciel comme il se doit ! xd._

_**- Milou sarcastic yaoiste : **Ah ben tu sais je suis un dragon bien vilain mdr, alors non seulement je coupe là mais en plus j'y prends un malin plaisir :) Je trouve que pour ton âge tu t'exprimes trés bien! Concernant ton choix, disons que c'était une supposition au vu de ce que tu avais écrit. XD. En effet le choix le plus raisonnable serait de se tourner vers une bonne personne mais le coeur ne répond à aucune logique ni à aucune loi. Et c'est bien ça le soucis... beaucoup y laissent d'ailleurs des plumes. Oui en effet, le choix que devrait faire Lucifer déterminerait son destin. Mais Lucifer n'aime pas être un pantin et il se peut qu'il choisisse une autre issue. Bonne lecture!_

_**- Bissenshi : **Ah ca oui, les figures sportives et artistiques de nos deux compères risquent bien de faire monter la température ambiante de la chambre! XD. Reste à savoir ce qui ressortira de cette nuit._

_**- Ada Diana : **:) que d'impatience!_

_**- Mangakadu14 : **eh ben bravo! J'espère au moins que tu ne seras pas déçue car je ne suis pas douée pour écrire ce genre de choses! XD._

_**- Miss Spocky : **bon j'attendais ton commentaire! xd. Je pense au contraire qu'il est humble car il pense ne pas avoir la science infuse et de plus ne pense pas que son jugement soit supérieur à celui d'une jeune humaine! Ben si ca cest pas de l'humilité hein ! Bien entendu que Lucifer a une part d'ombre et d'ailleurs, ah ben nan tu verras hehe. Ce n'est pas en vain qu'il a révélé les choses à Sebastian concernant la trahison de Satan. Il ne fait jamais rien pour rien de toutes façons. Alors Miss Penny était avec Monsieur Spock quand il est entré dans l'auberge. Tu t'en souviens plus? mdr. Oui Miss Spocky va se révéler bientot et on saura quels sont ses vrais desseins :) On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il adviendra de Ciel à la toute fin (en fait même pas moi je te l'avoue car je change tout le temps xd). Concernant le sentiment d'amour, je dirais qu'il est bien difficile de faire passer sa raison avant son coeur. Mais c'est possible quand on prend conscience qu'il faut se sauvegarder. _

_Le petit mot de Bocchan-chan : bien loin d'être douée pour les écrits d'ébats intimes, j'espère ne pas décevoir les personnes qui liront ce qui suit. Bonne lecture les filles!_

_**DANSE AVEC MOI**_

Dans la pièce devenue soudain sombre, deux yeux brillaient. Ils fixaient Ciel comme un fauve regardant sa proie avant de se jeter sur elle. N'importe qui se serait décomposé sous l'intensité de ce regard. Mais Ciel, lui, en était excité. Il s'approcha au contraire du danger et lui ouvrit les bras. Il avait d'ailleurs embrassé la mort plus d'une fois dans sa vie, mais jamais elle ne lui avait parut si séduisante qu'en cet instant. L'accueuillerait-il avec la même avidité lorsque le moment de l'ultime baiser arriverait?

Cette invitation silencieuse ne laissa nullement de marbre le diable, qui prit son amant sous les épaules et l'enveloppa en une étreinte possessive, rugissant presque. Après autant de temps de désir, de passion contenus, il avait du mal à se contrôler.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, chacun tentant de capturer la langue de l'autre avec ses lèvres.

Puis, tenant le jeune homme par la taille, Michaelis l'emmena vers le lit où il l'allongea sur le ventre. Il repoussa les cheveux cendrés avant de lui mordiller la nuque. Il adorait mordre ses partenaires et encore plus son ancien jeune maître qu'il adorait dominer.

Lentement, il déshabilla le jeune homme, lui laissant comme tout vêtement, une chemise déboutonnée, qu'il remonta au dessus des cuisses.

- Que voilà une croupe des plus appétissantes, murmura le démon, dans son dos d'une voix sensuelle.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, dans un silence religieux, Ciel se soumit à ce regard qui le détaillait sans vergogne.

Puis, les mains de Michaelis s'animèrent et explorèrent le corps juvénile avec une impudeur incroyable, glissant sur ses hanches, emprisonnant sa taille, remontant le long de ses bras vers ses épaules, puis, suivant la courbe délicate du cou pour poursuivre leur découverte plus bas, en direction des reins. Ciel sentit le démon lui toucher les fesses, les masser lentement, avant d'y enfouir son visage.

Le garçonnet écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Puis, il écarta les cuisses pour l'accueillir, un sourire aux lèvres. Il gémit bruyamment en sentant la langue de Sebastian le pénétrer, le lubrifiant de sa salive, rendant l'étroit passage plus glissant.

Mais une envie soudaine d'embêter son démon naquis dans son esprit. Il n'était pas dit que le comte Phantomhive se comporterait comme « une pucelle le jour de sa nuit de noce » et surtout il ne voulait pas donner à Sebastian l'impression d'avancer en terrain conquis.

Aussi, avec un mouvement brusque qui surprit Sebastian il se retourna sur le dos et regarda intensément son amant. Les lampes posées çà et là faisaient étinceler ses yeux bleu nuit, les animant et leur donnant une infinie profondeur.

Fébrilement, mais déterminé, le jeune homme défit la cravate de Michaelis. Puis, il glissa une main dans l'échancrure de sa chemine, cherchant à éveiller son désir. Encouragé par la respiration de son diable qui s'accélérait, il se redressa pour laisser sa langue frôler le lobe de l'oreille, tracer un chemin vers le cou. La sensation de cette petite langue douce et humide arracha à Sebastian un gémissement étouffé qui incendia les sens de Ciel, qui, enhardit, laissa ensuite ses doigts s'aventurer sur sa poitrine et dessiner un sillon entre les pectoraux.

Ciel sentait le désir qu'il s'allumait en son diable et cela le grisait. Alors il se cala dans le moelleux des oreillers, et s'allongea sur le dos en cambrant les reins.

Avec sa main droite, il remonta vers son visage, il laissa un doigt léger se promener sur les contours de sa bouche, et, sans quitter Sebastian du regard, il introduisit une phalange entre ses lèvres avec un air gourmand. Il effectua quelques va-et-viens provocateurs puis laissa son doigts luisant de salive tracer un chemin sensuel le long de son menton puis de sa gorge délicate. Avec lenteur et application, le coquin parcourut sa poitrine à la peau de porcelaine, s'attardant un instant pour émoustiller la pointe d'un tendre et doux téton, le faisant se dresser, avant de s'aventurer plus bas, vers le ventre et le creux de ses cuisses.

Le démon recula pour admirer le jeune homme se toucher, aller et venir sur son propre sexe. Il observa les yeux magnifiques se voiler de désir et se pourlécha lorsqu'il vit les doigts fins aller plus bas afin de pénétrer délicatement la partie la plus intime de son corps.

Ce fut plus que le diable ne pouvait en supporter. Il chassa brusquement les doigts de Ciel et écarta largement les jambes du garçon. Sans douceur, il attrapa le sexe juvénile, et y imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient soutenu. Ses ongles griffaient sa peau. Il le malmena ainsi avant de le prendre avidement en bouche. Puis il le libéra..L'air sur sa peau luisante de salive donna des frissons à Ciel. Mais il ressentit à nouveau la chaleur lorsque son diable commença par effleurer le gland gorgé de sang du bout de sa langue.

Celui-ci remonta ensuite le long de la verge, s'attardant longuement avant de redescendre et de le prendre à nouveau entre ses lèvres. Sa bouche se faisait douce et avide, et presque malgré lui, encouragé par les ongles qu'il sentait dans ses fesses, Ciel s'enfonça dans la cavité brûlante. Les lèvres autour de l'organe se firent de plus en plus audacieuses et pressantes. Le comte le sentit qui agrippait ses hanches, le poussant plus profondément à chaque fois dans sa bouche.

De son côté, Ciel tenait les épaules de son diable, alors que celui-ci léchait, suçait consciencieusement son érection. Il aimait ça, être dans la bouche de Sébastian, sentir ses lèvres autour de sa verge, sa langue la parcourir. Toutefois, il tenta de reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de la situation, et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux doux afin de le forcer à libérer son érection. En vain. Dans un cri, il éjacula dans cette intimité buccale si humide, si chaude, si profonde, si resserrée, si intolérablement excitante.

- Regarde moi Ciel. Susurra le démon en se penchant sur lui tout en effleurant ses lèvres.

Mais l'autre détourna la tête comme honteux de s'être montré sans masque au grand jour, d'avoir si facilement cédé au plaisir que lui procurait son démoniaque amant.

Mais soudain, Ciel se redressa, encore essoufflé et les cheveux collés par la sueur sur son front. Il tendit un doigt vers son démon et le posa sur sa poitrine.

- Déshabille toi Michaelis. Ordonna t-il soudain d'une voix rauque. Je veux te voir nu. Je veux admirer ton corps comme tu as admiré le mien. Je veux pouvoir en toucher chaque sillon, apprécier chaque courbe, aventurer mes doigts au plus profond de ton intimité et te fouiller comme toi tu aimes tant le faire avec moi.

Michaelis aima la lueur affamée qu'il aperçut dans les yeux de son ancien maître et un lourd frisson lui parcourut les reins. Et bien que désormais Ciel Phantomhive ne soit plus son maître, il obéit. Avec une lenteur affolante et sans quitter des yeux celui qui lui faisait face, il s'effeuilla, mettant à nu son corps magnifique. Ce corps humain qu'il avait façonné avec application pour ne plaire qu'à ce gamin insolent et exigeant.

Toutefois, ce corps à l'apparence trompeusement humaine, aussi beau soit-il, ne pouvait rivaliser avec un autre. Et c'est avec un sourire amusé, que Sebastian se transforma pour prendre son apparence intermédiaire. Ciel put ainsi apprécier chacune des étapes de cette transformation. Et force était de constater que sous cette forme, le démon était à damner un Saint. Et c'était peu dire vu qu'il était issu du plus puissant des Saints : l'archange Michael. Leurs deux corps étaient identiques, mais Sebastian ne possèdait pas la pudeur de son trop sage double angélique et cette désinhibition faisait transpirer tout son être de luxure.

Le démon fit un sourire charmeur, puis laissa ses propres doigts s'égarer sur ses courbes, faisant encore monter la température d'un cran. Ivre de désir, Ciel fondit sur son diable et couvrit sa peau de baisers jusqu'à ce que la peau, ordinairement pale, en rosisse.

Le démon s'en amusa. Il allait le laisser mener la danse puisque tel était le souhait de son jeune amant. Il avait tellement envie de lui, tellement besoin. Il voulait exprimer cette frustration trop longtemps contenue. Il avait pourtant eu de nombreuses aventures. Il était beau et plaisait aussi bien aux humains qu'aux démons. Il aimait le sexe, mais aucune de ses conquêtes ne lui avaient apporté ce que Ciel lui apportait. Aucune ne l'avait mis dans cet état. Aucune ne l'avait envivré à ce point, jusqu'à la folie. Aucune ne lui avait brulé la peau et le coeur jusqu'à lui en ronger l'âme.

Tout en continuant ses baisers, Ciel encercla son démon de ses petits bras pour le sentir plus près de lui et se frotta contre son corps faisant se presser leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre. Surpris mais ravi de cette initiative, le démon gémit.

Lentement, le maudit se renversa sur les couvertures entrainant le garçon dans sa chute. Ciel se laissa tomber sur lui et il ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, immobiles, allongés ainsi l'un sur l'autre. Mais leurs corps brulants et leurs souffles erratiques ne semblaient pas vouloir s'apaiser avant le dernier acte.

Aussi, le jeune comte décida, devant l'apparente soumission de son démon, de prendre les choses en main et se saisit assez rudement de la « chose » en question qui aurait fait pâlir Priape de jalousie. Ses touchés étaient passionnés, langoureux, et provoquait des soupirs saccadés, que Ciel aimait tant entendre de la bouche de Sebastian.

Le démon releva la tête pour voir le jeune homme lécher ses doigts. Il se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation. Il se laissa ainsi branler et lubrifier, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente venir. Le démon se redressa et attrapa alors la lèvre inférieure du garçon entre ses dents pointues, pour ensuite glisser sa langue dans l'antre chaude et humide. En le repoussant, Ciel se positionna au-dessus du sexe en érection. Il guida la verge turgescente avec une main et de l'autre il ouvrit lui-même le passage vers son anus.

Le démon regarda son gland effleurer la petite entrée, puis la forcer. Très lentement, le membre épais progressa dans le corps de Ciel. Des larmes perlèrent sous ses cils alors qu'il continuait à le prendre en lui. Centimètre après centimètre, le démon sentait son dard le transpercer cruellement, mais Ciel ne s'interrompit que lorsque les testicules se trouvèrent au contact de ses petites fesses. L'intérieur de son corps était chaud, presque brûlant, et étroit, autant que s'il était vierge.

« Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas pas été pris depuis longtemps ...ce qui est bien de sa faute fut dit en passant » se dit Michaelis.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il resta immobile, chevauchant son démon, tête rejetée en arrière et les reins cambrés. Il apprivoisait la douleur, s'habituait peu à peu à la présence imposante en lui. Puis, timidement, il inspira un bon coup et esquissa un mouvement d'ondulation avec son bassin, et la verge coulissa lentement en lui. Il agit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à ce que le plaisir prenne le dessus sur la douleur.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le diable s'autorisa à serrer les hanches étroites pour imposer un rythme plus soutenu. Voyant l'inexpérience flagrante du jeune homme et ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Michaelis reprit sa position de dominant et renversa la situation.

Allongé sur Ciel, Sébastian le dominait, et le regarda, une lueur victorieuse dans ses prunelles sanguines. Un sourire suffisant étirait ses lèvres. Soudain, il attrapa les graciles poignets, fermement, mais sans agressivité. Puis il lui fit lever les bras au-dessus de sa tête, leurs doigts se croisèrent, puis s'entrelacèrent.

Lentement, il se retira du jeune corps, arrachant un râle de frustration au garçon lorsque son gland franchit à nouveau sa délicate ouverture. Avec soin, il examina le petit orifice palpitant et luisant. Puis il se glissa à nouveau dans l'antre étroite et chaude en grognant comme une bête et commença à se mouvoir. Ciel gémit à nouveau sensuellement, trahissant ainsi à la fois son envie et son impatience. Ses hanches allèrent à la rencontre de celles du démon, son corps réclamant instinctivement le sien. Alors pour la seconde fois, le maudit sortit entièrement du corps de son jeune amant pour le réinvestir de toute sa longueur, un peu plus brusquement toutefois, le désir lui fouettant les sens. Il le sentit frémir sous lui et cambrer les reins en fermant les yeux, vaincu par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

« Savait-il seulement combien il était beau, ainsi offert ? » Se demanda Sebastian. Abandonné entre ses bras, Ciel n'était plus cet être froid, triste et résigné. Mais cette créature sensuelle, ondulant comme un chat entre ses mains, gémissant sans retenue, et qui pour la première fois, laissait entrevoir son âme. Cette âme qu'il crevait de posséder depuis tant d'années, depuis trop d'années. Serait-elle seulement à lui un jour?

Ils ondulèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à l'orgasme, jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne dans la chambre. Essoufflés, épuisés, tremblant du plaisir qu'ils ressentaient encore voilà quelques minutes et regrettant déjà de reprendre chacun leur esprit, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au matin.


	92. Chapter 92

_-**Bissenshi** : merci! Cela me fait bien plaisir surtout que je ne suis jamais contente du résultat quand je relis... J'ai voulu les montrer sous un jour nouveau. D'habitude, Ciel subit (tout en protestant farouchement certes) les assauts de son ainé démoniaque. Il semble inférieur à lui dans ce domaine. Mais là, ils sont tous deux sur un pied d'égalité et c'est ce qui montre qu'il n'y a ni maître, ni esclave désormais. Oui en effet, l'enquête est passée au second plan. Mais dans mes histoires, j'ai l'impression que les choses évoluent un certain temps dans un sens contraire aux attentes des lecteurs puis d'un coup tout se débloque xd. Cette nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble est en quelque sorte le début de la fin._

_- **Coccinelle :** merci cela n'a pas été facile de l'écrire!_

_- **Poussin qui hérberge le Lulu :** bon alors je pense que ma statue de Michael l'a fait déguerpir chez toi où apparemment il se sent fort bien (limite comme chez lui). Son objectif du moment? Nous empêcher d'aller au Bal des Vampires. Donc après une cure (thermale avec massages?) qui lui a fait le plus grand bien et qui l'a requinqué jusqu'à la moelle, le voilà en forme olympique pour notre plus grand déplaisir. BREF ils nous fait chier. Bravo d'avoir reussi à trouver un poste internet pour commenter le chapitre. Pour moi samedi encore c'était pas gagné puisque plus moyen d'aller sur le net à cause de ce putain de virus. Je pense que tu vas faire une overdose de cookies...C'est pas "juste"? 0-0; Mais qui les bouffe ici à part toi? N'accuse pas le Lulu sur ce coup là il y est pour rien! N'accuse pas non plus Arya hein (oui je te voyais venir!). Oui le Seby est bien vilain. Encore plus depuis la fameuse partie. Et comme je me suis arrêtée à cette fameuse partie là ben tu as que cette image du Seby en tête dead. Alors oui, nos deux tourtereaux s'ébattent à l'auberge du Narcon (faut vraiment être en manque pour faire ces choses là, là-bas hein? xd). Faut croire que plus rien ne les dérange surtout pas le Séby car il y a quand meme le Père Satan qui gravite autour + Monsieur Spock! pendu. Pour la dernière partie tkt pas, je suis pas prête à l'écrire !_

_- **Ada Diana** : je savais que ce chapitre te plairait. Hehe. _

_-** Aviva 94** : Ciel et Sebastian se sont comportés comme égaux dans cette chambre. Mais tu as raison, le démon a su se controler et c'est tant mieux sinon pauvre Ciel! hehe_

_- **Marechal Rattus : **en effet, l'acte qui a été décrit renferme non seulement de l'envie et du désir, mais bien plus encore. Alors certes il y a de la possession, mais également une sorte de cri de souffrance. Ils font l'amour avant que tout ne s'enchaîne, avant la fin. Comme un acte désespéré pour les deux de se sentir encore vivant, de savoir qu'il reste dans ce monde encore quelque chose de bon. Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Là ils jouent, ils paraissent presque insouciants, comme déconnectés du monde. Ce chapitre (pour moi tout du moins) semble totalement incongru et sort du contexte dans lequel nous étions plongés depuis quelques chapitres. Et d'ailleurs si je n'avais pas prévenu pour le lemon qui aurait vu qu'il y en aurait un xd? Ohh me comparer aux écrits de Sade me plonge dans une certaine perplexité hehe. Tout d'abord parce que cela est flatteur dans un certain sens compte tenu de son excellence dans le domaine de l'écriture. Et d'un autre coté, étant pudique et réservée sur ces choses là, mais ayant toutefois lu des écrits de Sade (hum trés trés poussés et crus comme pour "Les jours de Sodome"...), ce que tu me dis là fait apparaître chez moi un coté sombre que je ne soupçonnais pas. Merci de tes encouragements. _

_- **Mangapuryoru :** je suis ravie que cela t'ai plu! Et j'espère que ce qui suit te plaira également._

_- **Mangakadu14** : Ca c'est un cri du coeur dis moi? Comme quoi je sais exhausser les voeux de chacun hehe. Tant mieux si tu n'as pas été déçue!_

_- **Miss Spocky : **hum l'érotisme développe l'imagination sans décrire l'acte pour moi. Mais après ceci est une vision subjective! Suis-je plus pudique que toi alors pour trouver pornographique ce qui chez toi n'est qu'érotisme? Cela dévoile ma personnalité sexuelle? Vraiment? C'est fort possible ou pas. Mais il est vrai qu'étant à double tranchant, aussi prude qu'enflammée, il se peut que cela soit une partie de moi. Après tout le scorpion rivalise en permanence avec la vierge xd. Ciel s'est laché totalement dans ce chapitre. Pour la première fois et dans l'intimité de cette horrible chambre du Narcon, il s'est laissé allé aux plaisirs de la chair sans restrictions. Alors oui, il apparaît aux antipodes de ce qu'il nous a montré jusqu'alors. Et d'ailleurs je l'ai fait exprès. Si les mots que j'ai couché sur le papier t'ont tenté alors mon pari est reussi. J'ai écrit et réécrit ce chapitre et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite. Je suis allée au bout de mes limites en matière de description. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus honnetement. Dans ma tête ça l'était, mais comment faire cru sans tomber dans le dégoutant ? Oui il se trouve que l'apparence intermédiaire de Michaelis est en fait la réplique que Michael. Rien d'étonnant finalement. Sauf qu'il a ce que l'ange n'aura jamais : le sensualité du démon, son dévergondage en matière de sexe. Alors pour nous humain, le démon apparaît plus tentateur, plus proche de nos envies, de nos besoins. Saint Michel est une icône pure et noble. Il a la beauté virginale des anges tout en restant superbement et indéniablement attirant (en tous cas pour moi). Merci encore de tes mots toujours sincères qui m'aident vraiment à me perfectionner dans mes écrits._

_« __**Le Roi n'est le Roi que le temps qu'il l'est »**_

Assis sur un banc du jardin, Belial reprenait des forces. A ses côtés, l'air sombre, les bras croisés, Lucifer ne disait mot.

- Tu sais que tu as certainement battu ton record Lucifer! S'amusa l'archidiable avec un sourire.

- Un record? Demanda l'ange déchu en haussant un sourcil.

- Cela va bien faire une demi- heure que tu n'as rien dit! Ah ah ah.

- Tu penses qu'il y a matière à plaisanter? Dois-je te rappeler que dans les heures qui suivent tu vas de nouveau livrer un combat à mort avec Michael ?

- Rohhhh. Je ne pensais pas à mal, juste à détendre un peu l'atmosphère... reprit le démon. Cesse donc d'être tendu comme ça. Tu m'énerves d'autant plus.

- Cesser d'être tendu? Tu te fous de moi? Mon meilleur ami et celui que j'aime vont s'affronter jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux trépassent et je devrais sans aucun doute prendre partie ! Cela doit-il me calmer?

Le silence reprit place donc. Belial observait l'argenté du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci paraissait réfléchir à tout vitesse. A quoi pensait-il?

- Tu ne peux renoncer n'est ce pas? Demanda Lucifer.

- Non je ne le peux pas. Satan a ordonné. Je ne peux revenir en enfer sans avoir accompli ma mission.

- Humm. Tu sais, je trouve totalement injuste que tu sois relégué derrière cet impertinent gamin.

- Pardon?

- Satan t'a trouvé bien bon pendant toutes ces années non? Ahhh comme tu l'as servi sans bornes, sans concession, sans jamais désobéir, quelque soit ce qu'il pouvait te demander. Son bras droit fidèle sur lequel il pouvait toujours se reposer. Et puis pouf! D'un coup d'un seul, tu te retrouves relégué au titre de dernière roue du carrosse. Comme promotion on fait mieux.

- Où veux tu en venir Lucifer?

- Je dis que j'ai énormément réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit dans le jardin des Phantomhive la dernière fois. Sur le fait que Satan avait choisi Ciel pour lui succéder. Je trouve ca ulcérant! Te penser servir pour l'éternité un gamin haut comme trois pommes, imbu de lui-même, qui ne sait même pas lacer ses chaussures sans que Michaelis ne le fasse, me répugne au plus haut point! Il te fera peut etre meme lécher ses bottes qui sait! Il est capable de tout pour asseoir son pouvoir! Mais il ne dispose ni de l'expérience, ni du charisme de Satan. Les enfers vont devenir un vrai bazar avec un tel incapable. Mais bon tu seras toujours là pour lui servir de repose pieds n'est ce pas? Tu feras tout le boulot, mais tu n'en tireras aucune gloire. Désespérant non ?

Les yeux de l'ange déchu n'étaient plus que deux lucioles vertes. Un rictus mauvais déformait sa bouche et donnait à son visage un aspect terrifiant.

- J'ai peur de comprendre. Dit Belial. Tu veux que je tue Ciel?

- Oh mais je n'ai rien dit de tel n'est-il pas? Interprète mes paroles comme tu veux mon cher ami! Mais après ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec les autres démons en enfer. Tel l'avocat du Diable ou du moins de son successeur, j'ai plaidé ta cause longuement. Et il semble que je sois doué d'une force de persuasion hors normes! Désormais, nombreux sont ceux qui se rallieraient à toi tu sais!

- Vraiment? Cela signifierait aller à l'encontre de la volonté de Satan!

- Et alors? Les jours de Satan sont comptés non ? Puisqu'il cherche un successeur c'est qu'il va bientôt disparaître! Satan fait déjà parti du passé! Ce n'est pas lui l'avenir ! Et personne ne veut de cet avorton que nul ne connait même s'il est le petit fils de Satan! Toi tu as prouvé ta valeur! Lui, il n'est même pas un vrai démon! Il reste issu du ventre d'une misérable humaine! Alors allez-vous suivre l'exemple de ces anges qui, dépourvus de fierté ou de volonté, se sont docilement agenouillés devant cette race immonde qu'est l'espèce humaine? Allez-vous, Vous Démons, vous abaisser à ramper devant un bâtard?

Après ce discours, Belial, les yeux écarquillés, sembla prendre petit à petit conscience de ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

- Tu proposes quoi alors? Demanda le démon quelques minutes plus tard.

- La rébellion ça me connait tu sais. Satan ne pourra rien contre nous si nous sommes unis contre lui! Nous n'aurons aucun mal à le faire tomber de son trône ! Aucun de nous 12 ne veut de Ciel! Aucun!

- Si..j'ai bien dit SI, j'accepte de trahir Satan, et je n'ai pas encore dit « oui » car cela me répugne de le faire, qu'y gagneras-tu toi à part m'empêcher de me battre contre Michael aujourd'hui? Tu as été choisi par Monsieur Spock pour gouverner le Paradis. Tu vas troquer un ennemi contre un autre. Ciel aurait été plus faible que moi comme Diable.

- Dieu et Satan pensent avoir d'ores et déjà tout organisé pour nous, et veulent contrôler notre futur à tous. Ils choisissent leurs successeurs en fonction de ce qu'ils souhaitent voir arriver. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être leur marionnette figure toi. Je veux un monde comme je le souhaite Moi! J'ai envie de contrecarrer leurs plans. Si tu deviens le Diable et moi Dieu, alors nous ferons un monde à notre façon. Un monde à notre image et non à la leur. Comprends-tu?

- Est-ce là ta seule motivation? Gouverner le monde à ta façon?

- Bien évidemment et quoi d'autre? Faire en sorte que Michael, qui a stupidement promis à Ciel de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à sa mort, ne moisisse pas en enfer jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Ricana Lucifer. Tu me prêtes des intentions bien louables très cher! Allons allons, je suis plus vilain que cela!

- Ahhh Lucifer...tu resteras toujours une énigme pour tout le monde. Mais tu m'as convaincu. Que Michael se rassure, Élisabeth ne mourra pas de mes mains. Pour le moment tout du moins. Mais je tiens quand même à te dire une chose : si les démons ne veulent pas de Ciel, le Ciel ne veut pas de toi. Aucun des anges ne voudra s'agenouiller devant toi et t'obéir.

Loin de paraître effrayer par ces mots, le sourire de Lucifer s'agrandit encore et il se leva.

- 666 jours de chute... c'est long Belial. C'est long pour tout le monde! Je te garantis que j'aurai une place de choix lorsque je regarderai tomber les réfractaires, eux si fiers, eux qui se sont gaussés, qui se sont réjouis de ma chute. Je serai le Tout-Puissant!

- Parfois, tu me fais peur Lucifer. J'ai l'impression que ton machiavélisme et ta soif de pouvoir n'ont pas de limite.

- Merci du compliment! Aller, rentre et présente toi à Satan et dis lui que tu n'as pu remplir ta mission à cause de l'intervention de Michael. Raconte lui que Raphaël et Gabriel sont venus en renfort. On n'est plus à un bobart près n'est ce pas?! Mais surtout dis lui bien que tu comptes revenir à la charge jusqu'à ce que cette gamine soit froide comme du marbre! Que ce n'est qu'une question de jours! Que tu emporteras des démons avec toi s'il le faut! Cela le fera patienter et il ne t'en voudra pas. Ensuite, va voir Abigor. Il commande 66 légions de démons et connaît l'avenir et tous les secrets de la guerre. Je viendrai vous rejoindre.

- Ce que je vais te dire va peut être te surprendre Lucifer. Mais que comptes-tu faire de Michaelis? Il ne laissera pas son cher Ciel se faire tuer !

- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose : je suis très rancunier. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, il m'a préféré un simple mortel. Ahhh comme ma fierté en a souffert!

- Mmm. Et Michael? Il a promis de protéger Ciel. Il se peut qu'il s'allie avec Michaelis pour protéger ce jeune humain.

Ahhh ….ma seule et unique faiblesse... Que veux-tu que je te dise Belial. Il sera le jocker de mon plan. Sa faille. Mais ce ne serait pas aussi excitant si tout était certain non? C'est ce qui rend les choses interessantes!

Sur ce, Lucifer partit d'un pas nonchalant en sifflotant. Et Belial se dit à cet instant, qu'il l'avait sous-estimé et qu'il valait mieux l'avoir dans son camps.

- Je serai le Tout-Puissant. Je serai tout puissant! Je régnerai au Ciel. Je régnerai sur Terre. Et mon cher cher Belial, je régnerai aussi en Enfer. Tu ne seras qu'un pion astucieusement placé comme tous les autres. Je serai le Maître absolu. Murmura l'argenté, la bouche déformée par la démence.

*_ Vous vous souvenez ? Autour de la table de Satan (partie 63) il devait y avoir 12 démons. Comme les Apotres. On se demandait qui était Judas dans cette Assemblée. Et justement il manquait quelqu'un autour de cette table. Maintenant vous avez votre réponse! C'est Lucifer._


	93. Chapter 93

**-_ MissSpocky_****_ : _**_beaucoup de questions restent en suspend mais toutes les réponses arriveront tot ou tard, même si ces réponses ne répondent à aucune logique! xd. Alors je ne me rends compte de rien du tout étant donné que j'avance dans le noir le plus complet, écrivant mes chapitres en fonction de mes humeurs. Il suffit que je vive, vois__ ou lise quelque chose pour m'en servir dans cette histoire. C'est pourquoi je reste aussi imprevisible parfois je pense. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que tout s'imbrique bien jusque maintenant. Concernant Belial, oui j'allais te poser la question mdr. Allons allons ne sois pas aussi déçue le concernant, il pourrait te surprendre bientot! :) Lucifer a un don : le don d'embobinner son monde en se servant de demi vérité pour en ériger une doctrine. Il aime et sait manipuler et le soucis des démons c'est qu'ils sont imbus d'eux-mêmes. Et en tant qu'ange, Lucifer le sait. Toutefois le petit Monsieur se pense omniscient et omnipotent, mais son orgueil est trop grand. Oui il rayonne mais comme tous les astres, il risque aussi de s'éteindre à trop briller._

_**- Poussin Noir : **mdr la phrase! Alors il va falloir que je me pose des questions sur cet oeil (l'oeil du dragon peut etre xd) car ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait craquer un garçon qui aime les garçons é_é. Bon je sais que Lucifer est pénible mais ne l'accuse pas de tout et SURTOUT pas en ce moment où il est trop calme pour être rassurant. Rappelle toi où on va bientot hein. Ce calme est louche (moi ca me fait peur comme à Belial...). On en revient donc à ta petite phrase : un Lulu calme ce n'est pas bon et un Lulu excité ce n'est pas bon non plus. Et on reste 0-0 effectivement. Car dans un cas comme dans l'autre on est dans la merde (dead). Non Belial n'est pas idiot même s'il est amoureux. D'ailleurs il est parfaitement conscient d'aimer une créature versatile et manipulatrice (une petite saleté en somme ahhhhhhhhhh nan faisons des compliments au Lulu : un beau garçon au caractère affirmé et qui sait ce qu'il veut) (putain ce qu'il faut pas faire pour être RELATIVEMENT péinardes...). Je suis d'accord, tout le monde (moi y compris) a oublié beaucoup de choses de la saison 1 (voire du début de la saison 2). Lucifer n'oublie jamais rien lui (Michael aussi s'en est rendu compte xd.) Dis lui un truc un jour et il te le crachera en pleine tronche lorsque cela servira sa cause ("Tendre une main secourable" etc etc, par exemple hehe). Concernant le plan initial, je dirais qu'il y a l'officiel (ce qu'il faut dire à tout le monde pour faire bien : le politiquement correct) et l'officieux (ce qu'il faut mijoter dans son coin parce que "et moi j'temmerde) XD. Quant à Michael, oui, avec son honneur et sa droiture, il se retrouve au milieu de tous ces fomenteurs avides de pouvoir et de toute puissance. Et oui on peut le dire (voire le crier haut et fort) : PAUVRE MICHAEL!_

_**- Coccinelle : **Alors concernant ta question : Dieu et Satan (deux entités totalement contradictoires mais complémentaires) en ont plus qu'assez (officiellement) de la lutte incessante entre le Bien absolu et le Mal absolu qui risque fort bien de rompre (en cas de victoire de l'un ou de l'autre) de rompre définitivement l'équilibre du monde (car si le Bien absolu l'emporte alors le monde matériel disparaît et si le Mal l'emporte le monde humain deviendra un enfer). Donc Monsieur Spock et Satan ont décidé d'un commun accord de se choisir un successeur qui ne serait ni totalement bon, ni totalement mauvais. Donc un Diable qui ne serait pas le Mal absolu car possédant une part de lumière et un Dieu qui ne serait pas le Bien absolu car il possèderait une part de ténèbres. Alors bien sûr, le combat ancestral entre anges et démons continuerait car c'est dans l'ordre des choses qu'ils se fassent la guerre, mais en cas de victoire d'un camp, l'équilibre du Monde ne serait pas rompu. Il ne deviendrait ni un nouveau Paradis peuplé d'âmes, ni un nouvel enfer. Il serait seulement soit meilleur, soit plus mauvais. Mais seulement Lucifer n'a pas envie d'obeir et n'a absolument pas envie de suivre les petits plans de Dieu et du Diable. C'est un électron libre qui veut tout le pouvoir pour lui seul. Et quand il dit que Dieu et Diable sont voués à "disparaître", ce n'est pas pour rien. Il choisit toujours savamment ses mots. Voilàààà J'espère avoir répondu correctement :)_

_**- Milou sarcastic yaoiste :** ah mais il s'agit bel et bien d'orgueil lorsque ce cher Lucifer ambitionne de remplacer Dieu et Diable. Mais tu as raison, il est aussi avare d'une certaine manière puisqu'il veut garder le Pouvoir pour lui seul sans avoir à le partager! J'avoue que Lucifer a un certain charme voire un certain charisme. Tu n'es pas la seul à le trouver classe. Et je dois dire que cela m'amuse de voir qu'il n'est pas détesté malgré toutes les vilaines choses qu'il peut faire ou dire. Reste à savoir s'il reussira à rester dans vos coeurs jusqu'à la toute fin hehe. Je te dirais juste une chose : rien n'est certain dans cette histoire car rien n'est réellement décidé pour le chapitre ultime. Alors pour répondre à ta question sur les démons, je te dirais que j'ai beaucoup lu et fais de nombreuses recherches. Je crois pouvoir réaliser un exorcisme désormais mdr. Abigor est le démon qui enseigne les secrets de la guerre. C'est un stratège et donc mieux vaut l'avoir dans son camp quand on veut engager une tite rébellion xd._

_**- Aviva94 : **Félé peut effectivement bien lui correspondre. Mais l'est-il vraiment? C'est bien ça le soucis. xd. Ce cher Lucifer a tendance à penser que tout le monde lui est inférieur et que lui seul détient la vérité. C'est bien ce qui lui a valu sa chute vertigineuse de 666 jours d'ailleurs. _

_**- Mama : **tout d'abord merci d'avoir entrepris de lire cette histoire :) Je suis bien d'accord concernant ce cher Père Spock. Il est trés difficile à comprendre et à suivre. Mais après tout les voix (ou les voies selon ce qu'on veut bien en comprendre hein xd) sont impénétrables! Alors comme ca tu vois un petit quelque chose de diabolique chez Ciel? hehe. Reste à savoir comment il va réagir en apprenant la bonne (ou pas) nouvelle de sa promotion mdr. Quant aux ambitions pantagruesques de Lucifer... je dirais qu'à avoir trop d'appétit il risque bien de terminer comme la grenouille dans la fameuse fable de La Fontaine. _

_**- Lady Narein : **le Genie du Mal en effet! D'ailleurs c'est bien le nom que porte deux statues le représentant (ca y est je me sens encore partir dans des visions peu recomandables hehe). Il a la classe mais il a surtout beaucoup d'ambition le bougre. Trop peut etre. Car la dernière fois qu'il en a eu il s'est retrouvé à barbotter gentiment en Enfer XD. Oui il sous-estime Ciel :)_

_**- Bissenshi : **en effet, Ciel apparaît comme innocent par rapport à ce qui se fomente dans son dos, alors qu'il est tout de même le premier concerné :) Quant à Sebastian, est-il ou n'est-il pas au courant de certaines choses? Hehe._

**IMPERMANENCE**

Lucifer entra en trombe dans la chambre où se trouvaient Élisabeth et Michael, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

- La bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle? lança le déchu à la volée, le verbe haut.

L'ange regarda la jeune fille avec étonnement et incompréhension.

- La bonne? Hasarda Lizzie.

- Penses tu vraiment que je puisse m'adresser à toi et que ton avis ait pour moi plus d'intérêt que celui d'un cloporte? Fit l'argenté d'un air dégouté et dédaigneux.

Le ton et les paroles peut flatteuses firent rougir la demoiselle qui baissa les yeux.

- Cesse d'être méchant! Dis moi les deux nouvelles en même temps va. Je suppose que ce qui est pour toi une « bonne nouvelle » ne me réjouira pas de toutes façons.

- Quel oiseau de mauvaise augure tu fais mon pauvre Michael. Ne peux tu pas t'enjouer ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ta misérable vie de bon ange servile? Tu es tellement perpetuellement maussade que tes plumes en ternissent!

- Je doute que ta « bonne nouvelle » me fasse plaisir c'est tout. Répliqua l'ange en se détournant.

- Eh bien figure toi que si! Belial a décidé de laisser Élisabeth de Middelford tranquille.

- Pardon ? Peux tu répéter?

- Sauf si tu as perdu tes neurones dans la bataille ou que tu es devenu sourd à force de te servir de ton poignet droit, tu as fort bien entendu et compris ce que je viens de te dire. Comme je suis quelqu'un d'extraordinaire à qui personne ne résiste, à part toi qui n'est pas normal, j'ai réussi à persuader ce démon de Belial d'abandonner sa mission. Il est donc inutile que tu continues à jouer les chiens de garde auprès de cette demoiselle qui n'est plus en détresse du tout.

- Et pourquoi a t-il fait cela? Je crains la mauvaise nouvelle du coup...

- Eh bien ne la craint pas! Car je viens radicalement de changer d'avis. Je ne te la dirais pas. Voilà!

- Dis là! Ordonna Michael en se levant, prenant un air menaçant.

- Non. Sauf si...

- Sauf si quoi?

- Sauf si tu me baises toute la nuit.

L'archange rougit furieusement.

- C'est totalement déplacé! Déplacé Déplacé, déplacé tu entends ! Pestait l'archange en tapant du pied. Mais enfin il y a une pure jeune fille ici ! Ne peux tu pas avoir un peu de pudeur!

- Tu es si appétissant quand tu te mets dans tous tes états mon ange. Dois-je prendre ta réaction pour un non? Tu ne me baiseras pas alors?

- Tu connais la réponse. Tu m'as posé cette honteuse question parce que tu la connaissais déjà.

- Je deviens tellement prévisible... ahhh quelle déchéance tout de même. Bon tu vois au final, tu ne souhaitais pas vraiment savoir ce que j'avais à te dire. En fait, tu n'en avais rien à foutre.

- Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de te répondre tellement je sens que ma main me démange.

- Oh cesse donc de te croire au dessus de tout le monde! Je ne suis pas ton double!

- Je t'ai aussi vaincu si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Prétentieux. Cracha l'argenté avec humeur. Tu ne m'as vaincu que parce que je t'ai laissé me vaincre et parce que tu avais la force du nombre!

- Si cela te fait du bien de le croire. Je me moque que tu penses m'avoir laissé la victoire. Les faits sont là et parlent d'eux mêmes. Cache toi donc derrière des mots.

Lucifer se tue et fixa l'archange d'un air mauvais.

- Et c'est moi le prétentieux... tu es devenu tellement suffisant mon pauvre « Prince des Armées Célestes ». Un peu d'humilité ne te ferait pas de mal ! Pas étonnant que ce soit moi et pas toi que Dieu ait choisi pour lui succéder tiens! Finalement Il a des gouts très sûrs! Vois comme mon visage respire l'intelligence!

- Ton visage respire le mauvais coup surtout. Répondit Saint Michel en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es trop fier de toi pour être honnête. Et franchement je crains le pire.

- Oh tu peux. Crois moi que tu peux! Ah ah ah ah. C'est tellement bon de « savoir » alors que toi tu ne sais rien et que tu voudrais tellement savoir! Tellement bon! Je vais tellement pouvoir t'emmerder avec ça!

L'archange secoua la tête et soupira. Puis il s'approcha d'Élisabeth. Il lui prit les mains et la sentit frémir à son contact.

- Élisabeth. Même si cela vous paraît totalement incompréhensible, je fais confiance à Lucifer. Je le crois lorsqu'il me dit que vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Je vais donc prendre congé de vous. Cependant sachez que je serai toujours là pour vous. Toujours.

- Merci Michael. Merci du fonds du cœur.

La jeune marquise se perdit un moment dans la profondeur des yeux dorés de l'ange. Elle serait bien resté l'éternité ainsi à les contempler. Mais l'éternité fut de courte durée car Saint Michel fut littéralement agrippé, tiré par les cheveux en arrière.

- Mais AIE! Tu es malade ou quoi?

- Tu ressemblais à un abruti ! Remercie moi de t'avoir empêché d'y ressembler encore une seconde de plus! maugréa le maudit en faisant une grimace à Élisabeth. Ça te plait de faire le Prince Charmant devant les pucelles?

- Bon sang quand vas-tu arrêter cette jalousie maladive!? fit Michael une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Eh bien quand ta grosse queu...

- STOP! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus! Surtout surtout PAS!

- Tu as peur que je choque tes oreilles trop chastes? Qui te dit que j'allais sortir une saloperie cochonne? Hein? Ah ah ah.

- ….

- Ehhhh qui te le dit?!

- ….

- Eh oh!

- …..

- Tu réponds? Heee CESSE DE M'IGNORER MERDE! Michael! Micky! Michou!

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la demeure des Middleford, Lucifer se pendait littéralement aux bras du flamboyant en continuant à le harceler comme jamais pour qu'il lui réponde.

Michael expira longuement et se dit que supporter Lucifer assis sur un trône allait devenir vite invivable. Quelle idée saugrenue avait eu Monsieur Spock... pourquoi lui, pourquoi choisir une telle créature pour le remplacer au Ciel... Et quel enfer allait leur faire vivre l'argenté...Et qu'allaient advenir ceux qui, à l'instar de Gabriel ou Raphaël, refuseraient un tel chef.

Cela inquiétait fortement l'archange. L'ange déchu ne disposait ni de la sagesse, ni de la patience suffisante pour administrer comme il faut le Paradis. Alors sauf si un épisode lui avait échappé, le Ciel ressemblerait bientôt un ignoble cafarnaum.

« A vrai dire... pensa l'archange, Lucifer avait déjà la tête si enflée qu'il ne lui faudrait bientôt plus d'ailes pour voler... »

- Ça cogite dur hein?! Ricana l'ange déchu. A quoi tu penses ?

- Retournons à l'auberge du Narcon.

- Retourne y toi même! Moi j'ai autre chose à faire.

- Quoi?

- Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien !

- Pas de bêtises n'est ce pas Lucifer..?...Demanda Michael avec appréhension.

- Pourquoi cela?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai peur de ce que l'avenir réserve. Pour nous tous.

Lucifer regarda Saint Michel puis déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de l'archange.

- Je prends les choses en mains à partir d'aujourd'hui. Alors ne t'en fais plus.

Ces mots loin de rassurer l'ange, le firent au contraire frémir.

- Bon sang...

- Quoi encore. Tu es toujours là à te lamenter, tu es toujours aux aguets d'un chaos innommable dès que je bouge le petit doigt. Ça va finir par me vexer tu sais.

La pluie recommençait à tomber et le brouillard se levait, rendant l'atmosphère plus angoissante.

- Lucifer...tu es parfois si impétueux, si ambitieux, que tu manques de raison et de discernement. N'oublie pas ce que tu vas devenir bientôt. Cela va inclure que tu changes ta façon de te conduire et de penser. Tu ne devras plus penser pour toi-même mais pour les autres, **tous** les autres. Tu ne pourras plus agir sur un coup de sang ou n'en faire qu'à ta tête parce que tu auras le destin du monde entre tes mains.

- Oh fiche moi donc la paix oiseau de malheur! De toute façon avec toi je ne peux jamais...

- Ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu ne peux te permettre de mourir maintenant. Coupa Saint Michel.

- Rahhh je sais je sais. Je suis subitement devenu indispensable au Ciel. Ragea Lucifer. Je sais. Ça y est? Tes mises en garde inutiles sont terminées? Je peux y aller? Ironisa t-il avant de tourner les talons.

L'argenté allait s'en aller mais il fut retenu par la manche.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Lucifer. Mon coeur n'y survivrait pas.


	94. Chapter 94

**- Poussin noir : **Ne penses tu pas qu'il y ait une relation entre cette phrase (il n'a aucun humour le Lulu) et le fait que tu ne puisses pas visionner Games of Throne? Oui il est en forme olympique même le Lulu dans ce chapitre. un vrai zébulon qui se plait à emmerder sa cible préférée à savoir Michael. Ton analyse du choix de Monsieur Spock est bien trouvé! Je dirais que c'est une piste comme une autre d'ailleurs, car si Saint Michel ignore tout du "pourquoi" de ce choix qu'il se rassure car l'auteur l'ignore tout autant! Mais bon Lulu qui décide de tout dans cette histoire au final c'est un jeu de mots intéressants non ?(voilà tu as ta réponse au fameux "qui"!). J'avoue que je retranscris souvent ma propre chierie quand je fais évoluer Lucifer...Pauvre Michael=pauvre Poussin ? Alors je m'imagine (ou pas pour ma santé mentale et la tienne) trés bien un poussin noir avec un Michael lui tenant les mains, le regardant de ses yeux mordorés (on va s'arreter là sinon je vais te perdre avant la fin de ma réponse à ton com hein). Bien entendu que Lucifer pense vraiment ce qu'il dit ! Il pense vraiment qu'il est le sauveur de ce monde! (dead). Les relations entre Michael et Lucifer sont à la fois simples et complexes. Et c'est vrai qu'on a tendance à penser que Lucifer cherche autre chose. Mais peut etre pas finalement. Peut etre qu'il teste simplement Michael. Peut etre qu'il serait déçu si l'archange lui accordait les plaisirs de la chair. Il l'idéalise. Mais l'union charnelle lui procurerait aussi un plaisir intense de ne faire qu'un avec celui qu'il aime. Alors peut etre que je vais concrétiser cela je ne sais pas. Une partie intermédiaire peut etre.. sur ces deux là...avant la fin. J'y pense fortement. XD. Sache bien que tes mots de fin m'ont fait fort mal au coeur car ils me renvoient à mes propres mots de fin...

- **MissSpocky :** bien entendu que je joue sur les ambiguités hehe. On peut voir beaucoup de choses dans les relations entre Michael et Lucifer car tout et rien n'est vraiment affirmé. Alors en effet, j'ignorais encore la semaine dernière quelle fin j'allais donner à cette histoire. Mais comme toujours, tout esr arrivé fort vite. Du coup j'ai posé sur le papier les dernières lignes avant hier. xd. En tous cas, je confirme que tout ce qui va arriver sera inattendu. Oui il va y avoir de grands rebondissements et ca va partir sur des chemins que même moi je ne pensais pas prendre. Belial apparaît en effet différent des autres démons. En fait, il semble plus droit, plus posé. Il ressemble à un militaire qui ne ferait qu'exécuter les ordres d'un supérieur mauvais (et peut-on plus mauvais que le Diable). Reste à savoir s'il en retire ou pas une satisfaction ! Bien sur que Lucifer est imbu de lui-même (après tout c'est son orgueil démesuré qui l'a propulsé en enfer xd), et il le sait trés bien: Il est trés conscient de ce qu'il est et de ce qu'il fait. Il est trés conscient de ses qualités et de ses défauts. C'est ca le pire en réalité. Il n'est pas aveuglé bien au contraire. Il paraît totalement incompréhensible et pourtant il donnera bientot les raisons qui le font agir comme il le fait. Il aime tant mettre en avant cette soif de pouvoir et ce côté et dans ces moments là il est détestable. Mais quand il se révèle, alors c'est son âme torturée qu'il laisse entrevoir. Alors il semble bien pitoyable notre Lucifer. Il semble bien fragile. Et au milieu de tout cela, gravitent nos personnages de Kuro dont Ciel qui représente en quelque sorte l'humanité au milieu de ces batailles d'anges et de démons. Il est comme nous, il se débat du mieux qu'il peut avec ce destin qui semble tracé d'avance mais qu'il refuse. Il apparaît bien courageux notre petit Ciel. Aura t-il gain de cause à la fin?

- **Coccinelle : **ah nan il va même être de pire en pire le Lulu! Alors la diplomatie et Lucifer ca fait au moins 3 xd. Alors il est certain que face aux réparties du déchu, le pauvre Michael ne peut qu'être complétement attéré parfois mdr. Tu as raison, Michael a beaucoup évolué et changé et les véritables changements sont pour les chapitres à venir. Alors peut etre changera t-il en bien ou en mal. En fait je me rends compte que tous les personnages ont fortement changé. Certains d'ailleurs te surprendront je pense. Dans les chapitres qui vont suivre, je dirais qu'il y en aura d'amusants, il y en aura de tragiques. Une chose est certaine c'est qu'aucun personnage n'est à l'abri d'une fin funeste définitive désormais.

- **Lady Narein** : c'est une déclaration en effet. Reste à savoir ce que veut exactement dire Michael. Car l'amour pour un ange revêt une forme différente de l'amour pour un humain. Lucifer peut se révéler surprenant. Il clame haut et fort qu'il aime l'archange. Mais jusqu'où va cet amour là? Il balance son désir charnel à son angélique ami mais que recherche t-il réellement? Toutes ces réponses arriveront au fin des chapitres qui restent bien entendu. Hehe. Le chapitre qui suit va se situé dans un tout autre registe :)

- **Bissenshi :** les derniers mots de Saint Michel pourraient faire penser à cela en effet xd.

- **Milou Sarcastic Yaoiste** : ce que tu me dis là me fait plaisir xd. C'est toujours gratifiant de voir que ses personnages sont autant appréciés. :) Ainsi ce cher Lucifer a reussi au fil des chapitres à conquérir ton coeur. Pourtant ce n'est pas évident car faut quand meme dire qu'il n'est pas facilement cernable le coco hein! Et pas non plus des plus tendres. En fait tu aimes un personnage totalement infernal (dans tous les sens du terme) 0-0. J'espère que tu aimeras ce couple jusqu'au bout de cette histoire ! Merci!

- **Aviva94 :** il en a cela est certain! A savoir lesquels exactement...

**- Mangapuryoru : **Je vois que les derniers mots de Michael t'ont aussi touché! :)

**- Marechal Rattus : **c'est trés pénible quand on s'aperçoit que tout a été effacé dead. C'est vrai qu'on a l'impression d'un petit match entre l'ange et Lucifer tout au long du chapitre. XD. Lucifer ne doute de rien et surtout faire enrager l'ange en lui lachant des obscénités au visage lui réchauffe le coeur mdr. Et en fait, il est tellement culotté qu'il en devient attachant. 0-0. C'est trés paradoxal quand on sait qu'il peut aussi se révéler immonde (voir les 7 sacrifices...). On a bien tendance à oublier ce coté là tellement il nous embobine mdr. "Un prince garnement", voilà comment je le définis. Quant à Michael, là il a perdu son calme. Faut dire que l'autre pousse le bouchon un peu loin! Ah ca pour avoir cassé le romantisme de l'ambiance, il l'a fait le bougre! Mais il n'allait pas supporter une seconde de plus de voir Elisabeth (même si c'est une enfant qui ne sera jamais une rivale pour lui) et Michael se regarder aussi intensément hein! Sa jalousie maladive ne le supporte pas! J'avoue que dans ce chapitre notre cher Lucifer était en trés grande forme. Je dirais même qu'il était au sommet de sa forme (dead). Cet air enjoué ne dit rien qui vaille cependant car il a une cause pas trés louable, à savoir fomenter une rébellion contre Satan. C'est bien ce vilain petit plan qui le met tant en liesse hehe. Les dernières paroles de Michael sont touchantes, d'autant plus parce qu'elles sont sincères...

**MA FAMILLE D'ABORD **

Cela faisait bien une bonne heure que Satan, droit comme un I, était planté devant la porte de la chambre de Ciel et Sebastian. Les allées et venues dans le couloir ne le perturbaient pas le moins du monde et lui semblaient même totalement indifférentes. Ceux qui passaient là le regardaient d'ailleurs d'un œil soupçonneux. Certains lui parlaient sans obtenir de réponse, et repartaient en jetant des regards derrière eux, par méfiance ou par prudence, cette vieille femme statufiée ne leur disant rien qui vaille.

Bien sûr, le Diable n'avait rien perdu de la folle ambiance qui avait régné voilà quelques minutes dans la pièce où se trouvait son petit fils. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun doute sur l'origine des gémissements et autres bruits suspects, mais oh combien reconnaissables, qui s'étaient échappés des bouches sans pudeur des deux protagonistes qui, à n'en pas douter, venaient de passer un sacré bon moment à deux.

Le sourcil grave, les bras serrés le long du corps, la bouche crispée, Satan semblait calme d'aspect. Trop calme sans aucun doute. En tous cas, trop calme pour le bien de tous et particulièrement des deux ouailles confortablement bouinées l'une contre l'autre au milieu des moelleuses couvertures.

Avec l'air de celui qui semble suspecter un début de « seconde manche », Satan rapprocha son œil méfiant de la serrure. Non que la luxure soit pour lui un péché (manquerait plus que ça tiens d'ailleurs), mais voir son cher petit fils en train de batifoler gaiement avec un de ses démons, ça, il n'en avait aucune envie ! Un peu comme un enfant pris d'une soudaine envie de vomir en imaginant ses parents en train de faire un remake du kama sutra. Ben là, notre ami (ou pas) le Diable sentait son tout petit cœur progresser lentement mais surement jusqu'au bord de ses lèvres rien qu'en pensant retrouver Ciel les quatre fers (ou les deux fesses, selon le point de vue qu'il en aurait) en l'air.

BREF! Il n'osait pas toquer à la porte. Pourtant, après avoir gagner contre Monsieur Spock au jeu de l'oie et s'en être débarrassé pendant quelques heures, le temps que celui-ci accomplisse son gage de faire le tour du Monde, il s'était propulsé à l'étage pour parler à son cher petit fils. Car oui, le temps pressait!

Aucun bruit ne filtrant dedans la pièce, il se décida à toquer. Cependant, il avait beau être dans la peau d'une femme âgée, il n'en avait pas moins de force qu'avant. Aussi, la pauvre porte en bois, peu épaisse, peu résistante et déjà fragilisée par de longues années de dures labeurs au vu des nombreuses traces de chaussures encore visibles sur la partie basse (témoignages d'enervements nombreux et de coups de pieds rageux), ne tint pas longtemps et sans résistance aucune, décida d'abdiquer face à la puissance herculéenne de celui dont le poing s'abattait sans retenue sur elle. Elle s'aplattit donc de tout son long et tomba avec fracas sur le sol à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Comme entrée, il était évident qu'on faisait mieux! Mais bon, le Diable ne serait pas le Diable s'il entrait chez les gens comme tout le monde hein et surtout si il y était le bienvenu! Ciel poussa un cri et cacha rapidement son œil maudit. Déjà sur le pied de guerre et prêt à en découdre, Sebastian se propulsa hors du lit.

Satan considéra un moment le corps nu de son démon qui se tenait devant lui dans le plus simple appareil. Bon, il devait bien le reconnaître, son petit fils avait bon goût. Il eut une brève pensée pour Michael mais chassa très vite cette idée peu convenable, aussi bien pour lui que pour le très chaste et très pur archange.

En voyant son Maître, le démon écarquilla les yeux et se sentit bien honteux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se présenter ainsi devant lui. Mais force était de reconnaître que lorsqu'on voulait être bien accueilli chez les gens, il ne fallait pas entrer chez eux comme un Lucifer au Paradis!

Sebastian s'inclina en se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa nudité et alla se vêtir de façon à être plus présentable.

De son côté Ciel décida de se momifier et, perdant toute couleur, devint aussi livide que ceux qu'on enveloppait de bandelettes au temps des Pharaons. Il essaya de comparer son cauchemar du clown avec celui tout aussi réel qu'il vivait à cet instant et se dit qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas choisir lequel des deux étaient le plus horrible. Il aurait bien hurlé à pleins poumons mais se contenter de garder la bouche ouverte comme une carpe lui allait finalement très bien.

Satan remarqua l'air prostré de la chair de sa chair et décida que celle-ci ne resterait pas une seconde de plus avec un air aussi idiot sur le visage. Il était de son devoir de grand père d'agir au plus vite pour que son successeur retrouve un semblant de prestance. Il en allait de la survie des Enfers. Il en allait encore plus de la tranquillité de sa future retraite! Il avait bien assez cotisé pour le Monde et n'avait absolument pas envie de rempiler.

Une claque lui sembla totalement appropriée à ce genre de situation. Après tout qui aime bien châtie bien et lui les châtiments, c'étaient son rayon ! Toutefois, il prit grand soin de ne pas décoller la tête du pauvre gosse à l'instar de feue la porte et claqua la joue enfantine du bout des doigts.

Effet immédiat : Ciel revint à la réalité, à savoir pire que le pire de ses cauchemars. Il tenta de résumer la situation dans son esprit : la Reine Victoria venait de le surprendre au lit avec son majordome.

"Rooohhh que pouvait-il espérer de pire ?" Pensa Ciel avec le sourire de celui qui n'a désormais plus rien à perdre.

S'il savait, il ferait bien moins le malin...

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques interminables minutes que le comte reprit constance et recouvra l'usage de la parole.

- Hum. Pardonnez moi Majestée... mais... que faites vous donc ici? se hasarda t-il à demander.

- Je voulais te parler mon garçon. Dit simplement Satan en haussant les épaules.

- Oui... mais...

- Oublions « où » et « comment » et « dans quel état » je t'ai trouvé veux-tu?

- Je trouve cette idée excellente ! Approuva Sebastian qui était de nouveau sous son meilleur jour. Cependant, si son Altesse Royale veut bien sortir quelques instants ou du moins se tourner le temps que je donne à Monsieur une apparence plus convenable...

- Ah ! Oh! Oui bien entendu. Je vais me tourner. De toute façons, sortir de la chambre ne servirait à rien, il n'y a plus de porte!

- Ne prenez pas cet air apeuré Jeune Maître, je vous promets que personne ne vous verra.

Sebastian se conduisait à nouveau comme le majordome du compte Phantomhive. Il estima nécessaire de paraître encore à son service du moins pendant un temps.

Le comte soupira et se laissa habiller. De toutes façons il n'avait guère le choix. Il s'était déjà tellement ridiculisé devant la Reine...il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder sans penser à ce jour maintenant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction de Victoria. Celle-ci ne semblait pas gênée le moins du monde. Elle attendait, tournée face au mur, les bras croisés, l'air détendu. Du coup, il se dit que si elle le prenait comme ça, il avait peut être tord de s'inquiéter.

- Je suis prêt Majestée. Dit Ciel une fois habillé de la tête aux pieds.

- Bien! Voilà qui est mieux. Comme je t'en ai fait part tout à l'heure, je suis ici pour te parler de choses importantes qui ne peuvent définitivement plus attendre. C'est maintenant ou jamais! Sébastian Michaelis peut rester.

Sebastian alla chercher une pauvre chaise qui trainait dans le couloir afin que la Reine puisse s'y installer. Elle n'était pas confortable mais Victoria était désormais bien loin d'être en sucre.

Le démon se demandait ce que le Diable avait de si urgent à dire à Ciel. Il se rappela les paroles de Lucifer quant au fait que le Maître des Enfers l'avait dupé et avait des projets bien plus complexes et plus grands pour Ciel.

En bon majordome il se plaça derrière le garçonnet qui était resté debout. Lui aussi attendait fébrilement que la vieille dame prenne la parole. Celle-ci inspira profondément et se racla la gorge.

- Voyons. Par quel bout commencer. Fit Satan en se grattant le menton.

Il regretta son absence de bouc au bout de son menton. Cela le détendait de le caresser quand il réfléchissait. Il maudit Lucifer de l'avoir persuadé de le raser pour soit disant « avoir l'air plus jeune ».

Quel chieur celui-là avec ses idées saugrenues, pensa t-il. Et quel con, **lui**, il était, d'avoir écouter ces idées saugrenues, repensa t-il plus fort en pestant.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir Ciel. Ce que j'ai à te dire va te faire un choc. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, une ligne froncée entre ses deux yeux trahissait son inquiétude quant à ce qui allait suivre.

- Bien. Ciel. Je sais ce qui est arrivé à tes parents. Je connais les coupables.

Le comte ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais... comment...réussit-il à articuler.

Sébastian quant à lui avait penché la tête sur le côté et essayait de comprendre les intentions réelles du Diable. Il se félicita d'avoir modifié il y a peu les termes du contrat qui le liait à Ciel, car dans le cas contraire et si Satan révélait l'identité réelle de ceux qui avaient tué la famille Phantomhive, la vengeance du comte arriverait dans un très court terme. Alors, il aurait pris l'âme du gamin. Qu'aurait fait Satan? Il ne l'aurait certainement pas laisser tuer son cher petit fils sous ses yeux alors qu'il avait des projets pour lui. L'aurait-il tué pour l'empêcher de prendre l'âme de Ciel?

- Peu importe comment Ciel. Je sais qui les a tué et pourquoi! C'est ça le plus important! Je sais que tu recherches les coupables depuis longtemps. Que tu espères que toutes les missions que je te confie te mènent à eux. Eh bien mon cher petit ce soir, je vais te donner ce que tu souhaites. Il est grand temps pour toi de ne plus te torturer l'esprit au nom d'une vérité que de toutes façons tu n'aurais jamais trouvée par toi-même. Je vais te soulager.

Aussi bien l'enfant que le démon buvaient avidement les paroles de Victoria. Tous deux se demandaient si la vérité allait enfin exploser au grand jour. Le Diable marqua une courte pause. Il ferma les yeux, semblant réfléchir à ses futures paroles.

- T'a-t'on parlé de Claudia Phantomhive?

- Eh bien... très peu en réalité. Mon père était avare lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler d'elle. Ce que j'en sais, c'est qu'elle était très belle et qu'elle dirigeait la famille Phantomhive d'une main de fer, son mari ayant subitement succombé à une grave maladie. Il m'a dit qu'elle était morte à sa naissance. Qu'il avait été élevé par sa tante et sa nourrice. Voilà tout.

- Claudia était une adepte de la magie noire. Elle aimait sacrifier des enfants pour obtenir des forces ténébreuses certaines faveurs. Elle avait crée sa petite secte qu'elle avait baptisée « Lux Aeterna » et qui comptait de nombreux fanatiques. Oui, mon garçon, je conçois que tu sois choqué d'apprendre le noir passé de ta grand-mère. Elle fricotait avec les Enfers et ses membres les plus illustres. Je veux bien comprendre qu'il ne soit pas plaisant de savoir que des membres de sa famille proche font partie du monde du Mal. Mais c'est ainsi et on n'a pas d'autres choix que de l'accepter. Alors comme toujours, ces petits amusements auxquels s'adonnait cette chère Claudia n'ont duré que le temps d'arriver aux oreilles de fervents défenseurs du Bien, qui, pensant être investis d'une mission divine, traquaient sans relâche et sans pitié les adorateurs du Diable. Ainsi, elle périt, sur le point d'accoucher, éventrée sur son propre autel sacrificiel. Oh elle ne mourut pas seule ce jour là, les « défenseurs du Ciel » ayant mis un point d'honneur à ne laisser personne en vie.

Ciel ne disait mot. Il semblait ingurgiter ce que lui disait la Reine. Ainsi celle-ci continua son monologue.

- Ainsi Vincent, ton père, était né. Il fut laissé là, jeté sur le sol comme un détritus, à la merci du froid et des bêtes sauvages. Mais...parfois il arrive que Monsieur Spock fasse autre chose que de lancer des fléchettes et qu'il se préoccupe un peu de l'existence de ses enfants humains. Il s'assura que ton père soit trouvé puis sauvé.

- Donc... si je comprends bien... ce sont des adorateurs de Dieu qui ont tué ma grand-mère.

- Absolument.

- Eh bien sachez qu'elle n'a eut que ce qu'elle méritait! Elle a fait ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Vous ne trouverez en moi aucune compassion à son égard.

- Tant mieux! Je n'en ai pas non plus.

- Les adorateurs de Dieu sont aussi les coupables de la mort de ma mère et de mon père?

- Eh bien. Imagine que lorsqu'ils ont eu vent que l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde avait survécu, leur colère fut grande et leur « croisade » a trouvé dès lors un but suprême! Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter avant d'avoir anéanti toute la descendance de cette femme maudite. Mais les Phantomhive ont une tendance à ne pas vouloir mourir. Ainsi tout comme ton père avait survécu à l'exécution de sa propre mère, tu as survécu à celle de tes parents. Mais ces missionnaires t'ont retrouvé. Bien déterminé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute, ils ont tenté de te sacrifier, après t'avoir apposé le sceau de la Bête. Mais tu as été sauvé une nouvelle fois.

- Dieu n'y est pour rien cette fois! Objecta Ciel. Je l'ai pourtant supplié de venir me sauver. Sans doute avait-il autre chose de mieux à faire. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : pourquoi un tel acharnement envers mon père et ma famille? Nous ne sommes pas responsables des actes de nos parents.

- Nous voilà arrivé à ce qui risque de changer le cours de ta vie mon cher enfant.

Sebastian eut un hoquet. Allait-il vraiment tout lui révéler?

- Ta chère grand-mère n'était pas enceinte de ton grand-père Phantomhive. Elle avait fait une incantation préalable pour en appeler aux forces infernales. Son appel ne fut pas vain. Du plus profond des abysses, le Diable en personne entendit son appel. Souhaitant lui aussi un enfant, il copula avec elle. Ainsi Vincent fut conçut.

- Que...que...

- Vincent était le fils du Diable et toi, tu en es le petit fils. Aussi incroyable, aussi terrible que cela puisse paraître, c'est la vérité vraie.

Michaelis n'en revenait pas. Il lui crachait le morceau. Il lui avouait tout. Mais pourquoi et pourquoi maintenant?

- Le Diable... mon grand-père...Murmura Ciel, la voix éteinte. Mon grand-père...mon grand-père...ah ah ah... mon grand-père est le Diable... ah ah ah ah! Le DIABLE?!

Pris d'une soudaine hystérie, l'enfant s'était relevé et riait. Il levait frénétiquement les bras au ciel et se tournait successivement vers Sebastian et vers la Reine. Son démon tenta de le calmer mais rien n'y fit. Il continuait de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

L'enfant croyait les paroles de Victoria. Après tout pourquoi n'y croirait-il pas? Lui qui avait pour compagnon un démon, qui avait rencontré Dieu, Michael, une flopée d'anges, Lucifer, et des shinigamis.

La seule question qui l'assaillait c'était : comment la Reine savait-elle tout ça? Et il le lui demanda.

C'est alors que la vieille femme se leva de son siège avec un flegme totalement anglais. Elle s'approcha de Ciel qui paraissait au bord de la crise de nerf et s'agenouilla afin que son visage se retrouve au niveau du sien. Dans un geste doux mais ferme, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon.

- Parce que le Diable, mon cher petit, c'est moi.


	95. Chapter 95

_**- Marechal Rattus : **euhh ben malheureusement j'ai bien peur de ne rien prendre du tout et c'est pire mdr! "Ma famille d'abord" c'était une série que je regardais à la TV et qui me faisait carrément marrer. Je me suis dit que calquer ce titre là, dans une partie où il y a le Diable en guest star ca pourrait le faire hehe. Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire cette partie et mes petites notes entre parenthèse, j'avoue que j'ai pas pu m'en empecher. Si cela t'a fait marrer alors j'en suis bien contente, c'est qu'on a le même humour (quoique ca, ca peut faire peur...) Ciel est hystérique à la fin xd. Et à vrai dire j'ai imaginé quelle réaction il aurait pu avoir. Cette réaction du rire m'a parut être la plus plausible. Car autant le rire peut retranscrire une hilarité, autant il peut se cacher autre chose derriere comme la gène, la peur ou la douleur. En fait cette situation lui paraît tellement surréaliste qu'elle lui déclenche une crise de rire incontrôlée. Quant à Lucifer et ses idées ben... il est bien lancé et il est pas prêt de s'arrêter en si bon chemin mdr._

_- **Coccinelle** : alors je t'avoue que l'image de la vieille mamie toute gentille qui est possédée c'est quelque chose qui me fait flipper xd. Je me suis dit que le coup du "jeu de l'oie" c'était tellement hors du contexte que ben fallait que je le colle :) Concernant le fait d'être à poil devant son patron c'est tellement ca ! Eh bien oui c'est bien cette image de Satan tranquillement installé sur une chaise longue au soleil ( style celui qui gagne à l'euro millions dans les pubs...dead et qui appelle Ciel pour lui dire de venir au bord de la piscine et que l'autre lui répond qu'il bosse MDR). Il semblerait qu'en effet Sebastian en sache bien plus qu'il n'ait bien voulu le dire. Quant à Ciel il est tellement surprenant que tout peu arriver! Il est clair que Satan annonce bien la chose ! Il a un don pour la mise en scene en tous cas hehe._

_- **Poussin Noir :** je te trouve EXTREMEMENT (trop!) possessive avec Saint Michel non mais! Oui Satan est resté planté (prostré?) derriere la porte. Il réfléchissait aussi (envie de trucider son démon?). Lui qui était tellement enjoué d'annoncer la "bonne"nouvelle à son petit fils, eh ben il le retrouve en traun de batifoler gaiement (ou pas) avec un de ses démons! Faut dire que même si il est bien chaud (jeux de mots pourraves je sais) le Diable, ben là il a été refroidi! Oui une tite pensée furtive pour le merveilleux Saint Michel dans toute sa glorieuse nudité. Pensée qui allait (et l'auteur n'en a pas douté une seconde) faire enrager le poussin! hehe. Alors Lux Aeterna comme Lux Aeterna MDR. D'ailleurs phrase qui aurait pu nous être traduite par notre Tique Solognote! Tique qui prie certainement encore pour mon salut j'imagine. Elle prie pour le salut de Lulu (ça fait trés peur dit comme ça 0-0) Le Pauvre Ciel finit par être blasé. XD. Faut dire que depuis un certain temps il cotoie le gratin du Ciel et des Enfers alors bon, qu'est ce qui pourrait encore le surprendre hein? Oui c'est un beau parallélisme hehe. Alors bon, savoir que son grand père est le Diable : comment dire... faut envisager le côté positif : ca t'ouvre **plein de portes** ! Yesss j'ai fait un super jeu de mots DRAGONNN POWAAA super énervé en pensant au 13! :)_

_**- Bissenshi : **en effet, il va se poser la question de l'acceptation par Ciel de sa destinée toute tracée par son grand père et c'est justement ce point là qui risque bien de poser problème._

_**- Mangapuryoru : **ravie que Satan et ses petites répliques te plaisent ! La suite arrive hehe ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira:)_

_**- Lady Narein : **je t'en prie! En effet on en apprend un peu plus sur le "pourquoi" de la mort des parents de Ciel et de son enlèvement. Quant au Diable, je me rends compte que l'effet que j'ai voulu créer à savoir le faire paraître différent de ce qu'on avait l'habitude de lire sur lui, a fonctionné! xd._

_**- Aviva 94 : **c'est clair que Sebastian n'apprécie pas du tout du tout que Satan divulgue tout à Ciel! _

_**- Ada Diana : **Satan a apparemment marqué les esprits par sa phrase qui tue mdr. La réponse à ta question dans le chapitre qui suit! _

_**- JuliaLoveKuro : **_serais-tu dans cet état : 0-0 ?

_**« LA VERITE SI JE MENS »**_

Ciel était de nouveau statufié après ce que venait de lui dire la Reine. Mais que lui prenait-elle? Soudain il s'écarta vivement d'elle et alla se réfugier auprès de son démon.

- Michaelis! Je crois que sa Majestée est possédée! Voilà pourquoi je me sentais si mal à l'aise près d'elle! Voilà ce qui clochait tant en elle! Michaelis ! On ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état, il faut l'exorciser! Où est Monsieur Spock ?

- Calme toi Ciel. Lui répondit le démon en posant ses mains sur les frêles épaules du jeune garçon qui lui faisait face.

- Mais...il faut la désenvouter...c'est la Reine d'Angleterre !

- Je n'ai aucun respect pour cette femme. En revanche, j'en ai pour son possesseur.

- Que dis-tu ?

Ciel regarda abasourdi la « créature » qui se trouvait face à lui. D'un calme olympien, elle se tenait les bras croisés, un sourire aimable sur son visage, qui, à l'instant précis semblait totalement incongrus, voire inquiétant. Se pourrait-il que Victoria soit effectivement possédée par le Diable en personne? Tout s'éclaira dans son esprit : l'apparente soumission de son démon, la colère de Michael, le malaise ressenti, et le fait qu'elle connaissait tellement de choses sur lui et sa famille.

- Vous êtes vraiment le Diable? Vous êtes vraiment mon grand père? se hasarda à demander le comte complètement sous le choc des multiples révélations.

- "Oui" aux deux questions mon cher petit. D'ailleurs la Reine ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Aussi je vais la libérer.

Une fumée noire s'échappa de la bouche de la souveraine qui tomba évanouie sur le sol. Ciel la regarda inquiet. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle respirait encore. Mais son attention fut vite captée les particules noires qui tournoyaient partout dans la pièce pour se concentrer puis se matérialiser devant lui en une forme immense. Ciel sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il voyait les pieds crochus et entendait la respiration bruyante de celui qui le surplombait désormais de trois têtes. Il sentait ses yeux fixés sur lui. Il n'osait pas relever la tête. Il ne savait que trop ce qu'il risquait de découvrir. Pourtant, malgré son ventre noué et sa gorge serrée, il avait envie de savoir à quoi ressemblait le Diable.

- Ne sois pas effrayé mon garçon. Nul autre que toi n'a moins à craindre de moi. Regarde moi.

La voix du Maître des Enfers se faisait rassurante, mais Ciel avait l'impression d'entendre un médecin qui ment à un malade pour pouvoir faire de lui son cobaye. Cette voix doucereuse ne lui disait rien qui vaille, elle était comme une litanie à son oreille. Et pourtant bien malgré lui il sentit ses muscles se détendre. Il regarda son diable qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

Le jeune homme inspira un grand coup puis redressa la tête. Son regard fut happé par deux orbes abyssales. Il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas en voyant le visage monstrueux du Diable. Il était physiquement tel que la mémoire populaire le décrivait. A un détail prés : il était élégant. Ciel s'attendait à un espèce de sauvage d'une saleté repoussante. Or il n'en était rien. Costume haut de gamme et bijoux en or habillaient cette créature aux allures ogresques.

Satan souriait. L'enfant se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas le faire s'il souhaitait le rassurer... car voir une armée de dents pointues dans la bouche de son interlocuteur ne rassurait en rien.

Ciel avait l'impression d'être le petit chaperon rouge, mais se garderait bien de poser quoique ce soit comme question sur la grandeur des dents de son grand-père ! Il avait lu le conte en question et se rappelait fort bien de la réponse du loup à la dernière question stupide du petit chaperon!

- Alors Ciel. Dit le Diable de sa voix profonde, ce qui fit sursauter le garçonnet, comment me trouves-tu? Sois franc.

Le comte jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Michaelis pour avoir un avis sur ce qu'il devait répondre, mais celui-ci le fixait d'un visage impassible, le laissant à ses choix.

- Eh bien... je vous trouve... impressionnant.

- Et c'est tout? Tu ne me trouves pas terrifiant plutôt?

- Si...je l'avoue. Vous l'êtes.

Satan se mit à rire fortement et tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de son petit fils. Même si cette tape n'était pas forte, le fait est qu'il était si fort lui-même, que Ciel en fut ébranlé et se retrouva sur les fesses. Sebastian se précipita pour relever le garçonnet.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser.. Votre Altesse devrait ménager le frêle corps de son petit fils...

- Ahh... oui tu as raison Michaelis. Tu es bien placé après tout pour savoir à quel point Ciel est fragile. Je ne voudrais pas le tuer par inadvertance, ce serait vraiment dommage! ah ah.

Le démon fit une drôle de moue. Que représentait vraiment Ciel pour lui. Il disait que le jeune homme n'avait rien à craindre de lui mais jusqu'à quel point? Et si Ciel refusait de se montrer coopératif que se passerait-il?

Michaelis connaissait bien le garçonnet et surtout savait à quel point il détestait se sentir manipuler. Il refusait de n'être qu'un pion.

Le démon se sentir frémir à l'idée de devoir un jour s'interposer entre cet enfant indomptable et le Diable.

"Seul, serait-il assez fort pour le protéger?" pensa t-il avec effroi.


	96. Chapter 96

**- Poussin noir (toujours noir) : **_oui je vois trés bien ton allusion mais je vais faire comme si moi non plus je n'avais plus de neurones xd. Oui Lucifer sait toujours faire remarquer aux autres ce qui cloche chez eux. Du coup, ca lui permet de se gargariser d'être mieux qu'eux. "Sans crainte" : ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il est vrai que le Diable reste le Diable et famille ou pas, il s'encombrera pas d'incapables! Sebastian le sait parfaitement et surtout il a parfaitement conscience de la tête de mule qu'il a comme maître et de ses refus d'obtempérer aux ordres. Reste à savoir si Ciel sera suffisamment intelligent pour agir comme il faut pour sauver sa peau. Alors oui, Michael a offert son ETERNELLE protection à Ciel donc il ne laissera pas le Diable le zigouiller tranquillement. Concernant la Reine, elle rend pas forcément bien vautrée par terre comme ça : un mythe s'effondre (XD)_

**- Pamplea :**_ Ciel a des réactions trés suprenantes. Je me suis dit qu'il aurait pu avoir ce genre de réactions dans le manga. Après tout il demande bien à Snake de sauver les serpents...xd. Je suis d'accord : quand Sebastian s'inquiéte, on peut s'inquiéter avec lui :). Il craint que Ciel ne s'oppose au Diable et il sait parfaitement que celui-ci peut s'en débarasser comme s'il n'était rien. Il se demande également s'il serait assez fort pour sauver son maître cette fois. En effet il ne s'agit plus seulement d'humains ou de démons, mais bel et bien d'un être suffisamment puissant pour tenir tête à Dieu lui-même. Je ne suis pas fan des happy end hehe._

_- _**Coccinelle : **_ah ca c'est clair que Satan a des gouts de luxe et est habillé comme un dandy. Du coup ca tranche beaucoup avec son apparence monstrueuse de Diable xd. Il n'en reste pas moins impressionnant et effrayant. Alors en effet, que Ciel finisse comme la porte ca serait pas bon du tout du tout. Et Satan a tendance à ne pas sentir sa force. Dommage pour Ciel qui reste un humain fragile...heureusement Sebastian est là pour protéger son cher Bocchan. Ne t'inquiète pas, Michael et sa troupe arrive bientot XD._

**- Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste :**_ je te pardonne ne t'inquiète pas! Mon coeur est grand! XD. Donc tu aimerais bien être la fille du Diable? Hum; Remarque quand on y pense cela peut se réveler pratique... ou pas. Alors je suis certaine que la comparaison Sebastian/canard WC plairait fortement au Seby mdr. Tout découlera du comportement de Ciel une fois qu'il saura le destin que son grand père a prévu pour lui. Mais, même s'il accepte, il ne suffit pas de vouloir, mais aussi d'être capable de gouverner les Enfers. Et si jamais il ne se révélait pas à la hauteur de sa tache, je doute que le Diable (qui verrait sa retraite paisible terminée), s'embarrasserait de lui._

**- Bissenshi : **_cela signifierait aussi que Sebastian ne pourrait jamais prendre l'âme de Ciel et ca risque pas de lui faire grandement plaisir xd. De plus, tu as raison, Ciel ne sera plus aussi proche de son démon car il aura à gouverner les Enfers. Il se peut que cela les eloigne et mette fin à leur complicité d'aujourd'hui... Ciel déteste en effet être manipulé et se sentir ainsi piégé, risque de ne pas le ravir!_

**- Aviva94 : **_oui pauvre Ciel on peut pas dire qu'il soit né sous une bonne étoile! Il arrive toujours à se retrouver dans des situations pas possibles! XD. Quant à Sebastian, il n'est pas mieux loti : il va falloir qu'il choisisse son véritable maître. A ton avis qui va t-il choisir?_

**- Lady Narein : **_en effet Ciel et Sebastian, pour des raisons différentes, sont bouleversés. Ciel ingurgite beaucoup de choses depuis un moment et je dirais que la coupe est pleine. Sauf qu'il reste encore une goutte à verser dans le vase et cette goutte là est pas petite : il va apprendre qu'il est voué à devenir le Diable. Quant à Sebastian, il se demande si il ne s'est pas laissé berner comme un bleu et ca risque de ne pas lui plaire d'apprendre qu'il a été manipulé !_

**- Marechal Rattus :**_ moi non plus je n'ai jamais regardé les films mdr. Mais faire référence aux titres des films pour nommer mes chapitres me paraissait trés amusante xd. Disons que même si Ciel s'était rendu compte qu'un truc clochait dans Victoria il était bien loin d'imaginer QUI pouvait s'y trouver...encore moins qu'il était le petit fils du Diable... dead. Pauvre Ciel, on pourra dire qu'il en aura vu! "Heureux" : hum. Mais avec Ciel on se sait jamais sur quel pied danser. Il a un don pour surprendre son monde alors il se peut qu'il se réjouisse finalement de cette nouvelle. Sebastian commence à craindre l'avenir. Il sent bien que tout vient de prendre un autre tournant et que ce tournant là risque bien de ne pas lui être favorable. Il voit déjà Ciel s'éloigner de lui car au final soit il meurt, soit il devient le Diable et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il le perdra. Quelle échappatoire ont-ils tous les deux? _

**- Miss Spocky : **_disons que c'était une chose que je voulais faire depuis un moment de narrer les choses de cette facon : il était temps que je parle un peu mdr. En effet, les titres sont apparentés à des titres de films amusants. Mais tu me connais, quand je commence par du comique c'est que le tragique n'est jamais bien loin. Histoire de faire rire un peu avant de faire pleurer XD. Le coup du conte était là pour rappeler que Ciel est encore un enfant (je suis contente que tu ais vu ca) . Et aussi parce que j'aime bien ce conte (mais j'aime pas le chaperon, ni la vieille et encore moins cette saloperie de chasseur. Je n'aime que le loup en fait 0-0). J'ai en effet voulu opposer le simple être humain à ce qui il ya de plus puissant. Oui il serait en effet bien étrange que Ciel soit si "banal". Mais l'est-il vraiment? Sebastian n'aimerait pas un être banal. Hehe._

**LE DEBUT DE LA FIN**

- Tu tiens à moi alors? Demanda Lucifer sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

- Plus que de raison j'en ai peur...

- Bon sang Michael... pourquoi me dire cela maintenant...

- Parce que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Je le sais. Je le sens. Je sens que si je ne te le dis pas maintenant, après il sera trop tard. Trop tard pour toi, pour moi, pour nous tous.

Saint Michel parlait avec ferveur, mais aussi avec tristesse. Son air grave trahissait le plus grand sérieux et la plus grande inquiétude. Tout en parlant, il tremblait presque.

- La dernière ligne droite mon cher ange. C'est la dernière ligne droite.

Tout en disant cela, le déchu caressait doucement la joue de l'archange qui le regardait. A sa grande surprise, Michael mit sa main sur la sienne et la serra fort. Ce geste le toucha beaucoup et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il lutta contre ce qu'il ressentait, contre les larmes qu'il sentait proches.

Non. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des milliers d'années en arrière lorsque ce même ami l'avait supplié d'oublier sa folie et ses idées de pouvoir absolu. Il revoyait dans ses yeux magnifiques, la même tristesse, la même angoisse pour ce qui allait arriver bientôt. Mais aujourd'hui comme jadis, il n'allait pas abdiquer, il n'allait pas céder à l'appel de ce regard si doux.

Le destin était en marche et plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter désormais. Il était bien trop tard.

Lucifer avança son visage de celui de l'ange et posa son front sur le sien en soupirant de lassitude. Il sentait les larmes de Michael couler sur ses propres joues et elles lui faisaient l'effet d'une coulée de lave qui le brulait jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Le maudit se sentait affreusement tiraillé. Comme il avait envie de se laisser aller dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Comme il avait envie de s'y abandonner en ne pensant plus à rien.

- M'aimes tu Lucifer? Demanda Michael en le regardant dans les yeux tout en maintenant son visage entre ses mains.

- A ton avis idiot.

- Réponds moi. M'aimes tu ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce que le véritable amour pour toi?

- Rohhh cesse donc tes simagrées. Je n'ai que faire de ces déclarations enflammées qui ne servent à rien qu'à se rassurer. Ces mots dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Et pourquoi devrais-je te répondre alors que toi tu ne dis rien ?!

- Aimer vraiment c'est aimer l'autre au delà de soi. Celui qui fait passer ses propres ambitions personnelles avant l'être aimé, ne l'aime pas vraiment. La seule chose qui puisse passer outre celui ou celle qu'on aime, c'est l'intérêt de tous.

L'ange déchu fixait maintenant Saint Michel d'un air dubitatif. Celui-ci, sous ses airs énamourés, tentait de le faire dévier de sa route. Il plissa les yeux.

- Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te dis n'est ce pas Lucifer! Tu as toujours agit uniquement pour toi mais jamais pour les autres. Tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent, tu l'as fait dans l'unique but de te satisfaire, **toi.** Tu dis que tu m'aimes. Mais m'aimes tu plus que tes ambitions?

- « Nous sommes chacun notre propre démon et nous faisons de ce monde, notre enfer »* Répondit le déchu. Je suis en train de créer mon propre monde et je suis en train d'en faire mon enfer. Et toi Michael, tu en seras le Prince.

- Et qui en sera le Roi? Toi? Satan a choisi Ciel pour lui succéder. Toi c'est au Ciel que tu régneras selon le souhait étrange et totalement incompréhensible de Monsieur Spock. C'est pour cette place que tu convoitais que tu as été déchu non? Et maintenant qu'elle t'ait offerte sur un plateau tu n'en veux plus? Quand arrêteras-tu de vouloir ce que tu ne peux avoir?

- Ah mais tu te trompes. Je veux toujours cette place en hauteur! Mais vois-tu cela ne me suffit plus désormais. Et je suis d'avis que je serai un bien meilleur Diable que ce cher Ciel.

- Que dis-tu? Tes ambitions ne connaissent donc aucune limite?! S'emporta Michael en s'écartant brusquement de l'ange déchu.

Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune tristesse, mais au contraire de la colère et de l'incompréhension.

- Non! Si Dieu et le Diable en ont décidé ainsi c'est qu'il y avait une rais...

- JE suis un ange déchu, JE suis Dieu et Diable! Je cohabite déjà avec la lumière et les ténèbres depuis bien longtemps. Le monde n'a besoin que de moi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir encore le sauver! Ciel n'est qu'un pauvre pion de son grand père qui ne sait même pas ce qui l'attend. Michaelis patauge dans son incompréhension. Satan et Monsieur Spock ne sont plus que deux vieilleries décaties dont plus personne ne veut! JE deviendrai la plus brillante étoile du Ciel et ma lumière éclairera jusqu'au plus profond de l'Enfer. Tous m'aduleront et désespéreront devant ma toute puissance!

- Tu es fou! Accusa Saint Michel en reculant de stupéfaction. Tu es complètement fou.

- Alors Michael? M'aimes tu toujours? Allons mon "A_mour"_, sèche donc cette larme luisante qui coule sur ta joue altière. Tu es amoureux d'un fou et moi je suis fou d'amour.

*_ Oscar Wilde._


	97. Chapter 97

_**- Poussin Noir : **je préfère pas commenter ce nouveau pseudo dont tu t'es affublée hein! Lucifer raconte tout à Michael et effectivement ca peut paraître étonnant. Sauf que Lucifer sait qu'il ne peut lui-même renoncer à ses projets. Alors peut etre qu'inconsciemment il veut que ce soit Michael qui l'empêche d'agir. Ce personnage est tellement complexe... même pour moi. Dans ses mots et dans ses gestes on sent à quel point il aime l'archange. Après on se dit qu'il ne l'aime cependant pas assez pour renoncer à ses plans. Mais est-ce vraiment cela? J'avoue que j'aime de plus en plus mon Lucifer. Mais je suis comme lui d'une certaine façon. Est ce que je l'aime assez pour renoncer à mes projets? XD. Je me bats tous les soirs comme une malheureuse pour écrire la partie finale. Et à chaque fois je change, je change et je change encore. Et je me dis que si je colle ce que j'ai collé il va être invivable...je pense au pique nique dead. Et dire que tu as entendu parler du Lulu JUSQUE A TON BOULOT, au café 0-0. _

_- **MissSpocky : **le soucis avec Saint Michel, c'est que lorsqu'il parle d'"amour", ce n'est pas réellement l'amour tel que nous humains le concevons et de plus, Lucifer est censé devenir Dieu. Dès lors, Michael, qui est un ange, l'aimera d'un Amour incommensurable et éternel. En effet, Lucifer se montre humain dans ses réactions. Je le voulais ainsi. C'est aussi ce qui le rend attachant d'une certaine façon, mais aussi détestable. Oui, il y a quelque chose de caché derriere sa soif de pouvoir, mais ça, c'est pour plus tard hehe (un chapitre étonnant d'ailleurs qui risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde). Ce que tente de faire comprendre Michael à Lucifer, c'est qu'en tant que futur Dieu, il ne doit plus agir pour lui-même, mais pour les autres. Il est vrai qu'on peut aimer en pensant à soi-même, mais Michael est un ange. Aussi pour lui, l'intérêt de tous doit passer avant son propre intérêt. Se sacrifier pour les autres en quelque sorte... Lucifer n'a ni tord, ni raison. C'est bien là qu'est le problème. Il n'est ni bon, ni mauvais. Je pense que si on aime une personne, c'est aussi parce que cette personne est ce qu'elle est. Mais, je ne peux pas faire réagir Michael et Lucifer comme nous le ferions, car ils ne sont pas humains. Concernant tes dernieres questions, je dirai que tu auras déjà une ébauche de réponse dans la partie qui suit. _

_**- Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste** : ahlalal! Je pense que quoiqu'il fasse, tu aimeras toujours Lucifer. J'espère donc que la suite des chapitres vont te plaire. ^^ Concernant Michael, je dirais qu'il est plus à plaindre qu'à envier. Car quoiqu'il fasse, l'amour qu'il a pour Lucifer (quelqu'il soit!), le perdra, d'une façon ou d'une autre..._

**_- Coccinelle : _**_mdr. Tu dis : le pauvre Lulu devient de pire en pire. 0-0. Doit-on dire "pauvre Lulu" alors qu'il prépare un merdier innommable qui risque de détruire le monde? Eh bien je vois qu'il te tourne la tête ! XD. Je dirais en effet plus "pauvre Michael" qui, pour Lucifer, risque de perdre ses plumes blanches lol._

_**- Marechal rattus : **le soucis avec Lucifer c'est qu'on ne peut qu'acquiescer en partie à ses idées et à ses sentiments. Il est vrai que l'amour entre Michael et Lucifer est une tragédie à l'instar de celui entre Ciel et Sebastian. Peut etre même encore plus car il apparaît impossible à concrétiser. J'ai, et tu t'en doutes, utiliser exprès l'italique et le A majuscule. J'aime semer des indices sur les chapitres qui vont suivre xd. J'espère que la partie qui suit te plaira ^^_

_**- Celeste 31 : **oui on peut le dire : pauvre Lizzie et pauvre Belial ! Lucifer est tordu mais pas tant que ça en fait. Alors oui ses répliques nous laissent toujours dans cet état : 0-0. Et là on dit : pauvre Michael ! Ravie que le lemon t'ai plu parce que j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire xd. La petite scenette avec Satan qui surprend Ciel et Sebastian nus dans la chambre est totalement cocasse je l'avoue et surtout extrémement génante pour nos deux amis! J'aime alterner l'amour et la haine afin de montrer à quel point ces deux sentiments sont proches l'un de l'autre. Quant à Lucifer je dirais qu'on l'aime autant qu'on le deteste. Ps : oui le Lulu apparaît comme Uke dans ce chapitre mais attention il est aussi réversible qu'une pièce de monnaie hehe._

_**- Mangapuryoru : **merci. Je nourris une affection particulière pour cette phrase ^^_

_**- Aviva94 : **Lucifer est tiraillé par des sentiments contradictoires. Oui, il peut apparaître totalement cinglé. Mais l'est-il vraiment? Quant à Sébastian, il fera tout son possible pour protéger Ciel du destin que lui réserve son grand-père. Tu peux en être certaine. Mais agit-il vraiment dans l'intérêt de Ciel?_

_**- Ladynarein : **j'aime bien ta réfléxion sur Lucifer. Car c'est exactement là que je veux amener les lecteurs de cette histoire. En effet, le fait qu'une seule et même personne administre le Paradis et les Enfers serait problématique! A t-on avis Lucifer est-il réellement fou?_

_**- Pamplea : **cette vision de l'amour est pour moi la vision idéale. Et ce que dit Michael, c'est ce qu'on aimerait tant entendre de la bouche de celui ou celle qu'on aime. Quant à Lucifer, il aime fanfaronner. C'est une grande gueule. Faut toujours faire attention avec ses répliques car le plus souvent il ne dit que des demi-vérités. Tu as raison, Lucifer peut trés bien faire tomber tout le monde avec lui. Concernant Ciel, il est certain qu'il fera tout pour ne pas devenir qu'un pion de Satan. Et pour ça il peut sans aucun doute compter sur son démon._

_**- AdaDiana : **elle me plait également je t'avoue! _

_**« SAUVER L'AMOUR »**_

Les poings et le cœur serrés, Michael laissa l'ange déchu partir. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre d'ailleurs ? Il aurait essayé de le raisonner, il aurait essayé de le retenir, il aurait essayé de le garder près de lui. Mais l'autre était ingérable et n'écoutait personne. Il était plus têtu qu'un dragon et c'était peu dire.

- Le pouvoir absolu...voilà donc ce que tu recherches Lucifer. Devenir Dieu et Diable et devenir le Maître du Monde. Vais-je rester une fois de plus à observer les choses dégénérer jusqu'à ce que toi et moi nous nous affrontions à nouveau?...non. Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas te détruire comme tu l'as fait jadis. Ton seul ennemi Lucifer, c'est toi, mais cette fois, je te sauverai de toi-même.

Michael s'envola vers les Cieux. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver au quartier général des shinigamis.

- Bonjour Monsieur Michael. Minauda l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Pardonnez moi de vous interrompre. Je cherche...

- Monsieur Spock n'est pas là. Coupa Ronald avachi sur le comptoir.

- Je cherche les anges Raphael et Gabriel. Fit Saint Michel en visant le jeune shinigami, connu comme étant un coureur de jupons, et qui était, sans aucun doute en pleine drague.

- Vous les trouverez dans la serre avec Miss Spocky. Elle y a construit une cabane en bois... Répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Un problème peut être ? Demanda Ronald en ne se déparant pas de son sourire de beau parleur.

- Vous voilà bien curieux jeune homme. C'est un vilain défaut vous savez. Fit Michael avec humeur.

- Rohhh eh bien on n'est pas de bonne humeur Monsieur l'ange? Moi qui pensait que les anges étaient tous doux et bons, me voilà en pleine désillusion. Cela ne vous arrange pas de vous accoquiner avec cette peste de Lucifer on dirait. Ricana Ronald.

- Surveillez vos paroles lorsque vous vous adressez à moi. Je n'ai plus aucune patience pour me faire insulter sans rien riposter. Et n'oubliez pas que je suis votre supérieur. Vous pourriez perdre beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez.

Saint Michel s'était rapproché dangereusement du jeune shinigami qui n'en menait plus si large. Plus aucun sourire n'ourlait ses lèvres désormais. Il déglutit en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les deux orbes dorées.

- Je ne faisais que retranscrire les pensées de tous les shinigamis... dit Ronald pour sa défense.

- Allez vous faire voir. Cracha Michael en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

"Décidément, pensa le Dieu de la mort, les anges sont vraiment des créatures compliquées. Il avait entendu parler avec scepticisme des exploits de Saint Michel, mais ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant et se dit qu'il valait mieux, pour sa carrière future, qu'il l'évite comme la peste à l'avenir."

Dans l'ascenseur, Michael soupira. Il regretta de s'être ainsi emporté devant le jeune shinigami. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi désagréable et de se mettre en colère pour si peu.

- Dieu Tout Puissant... mais que m'arrive t-il donc...

Une fois arrivé au bon étage, il se dirigea vers la serre en question. L'air ambiant avait totalement changé soudainement. Un climat tropical régnait dans l'étage. Mais alors qu'il allait entrer il stoppa net. Il crut en effet reconnaître la silhouette de Michaelis passer au bout du couloir.

Pris d'un sérieux doute, il pressa le pas pour rattraper le personnage qui lui paraissait familier. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Toutefois, retrouver quelqu'un dans ce dédale relevait de l'exploit et la tache se révéla des plus ardues.

Il allait d'ailleurs déclarer forfait à son grand dam. Mais la chance était avec lui apparemment, car il entraperçut une fraction de seconde, celui qu'il poursuivait entrer dans un ascenseur.

Il se mit à courir pour y entrer à son tour avant que les portes ne se referment. Il réussit à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur in extremis et su qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Michaelis se tenait devant lui, l'air quelque peu étonné de le voir là.

- Mais que fais-tu donc ici? Demanda le démon en avisant son double.

- Toi d'abord.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher. S'amusa le diable. Je suis venu voir Monsieur Spock pour lui parler en toute discrétion.

- Tu as laissé Ciel seul avec Satan à l'auberge du Narcon? Es-tu devenu fou?

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Et Ciel ne craint rien pour le moment. De plus Miss Penny est là bas. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle les surveillerait en mon absence. Il faut que je parle à Dieu. A toi maintenant. Pourquoi es-tu là?

- Il faut que je parle aux hauts dignitaires des armées Celestes.

- Ah? Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi veux-tu parler à notre Seigneur ?

- Parce que je veux sauver Ciel. Et toi ?

- Parce que je veux sauver Lucifer.


	98. Chapter 98

_**- Poussin Noir : **alors (mais tu ne seras pas étonnée!) j'ai écrit le chapitre en écoutant "oubliez pas les paroles" et c'était la chanson de Balavoine qui était chantée. Du coup, ca m'a donné l'idée pour le titre XD. Tu as cette chanson dans la tête? Ohhh quel dommage ^^ Alors si quelqu'un a une chance avec un dragon, je dirais que c'est bien le Micky parce que : soit il les dégomme (feu dragon magnus) soit il les charme... Je deteste Ronald : d'abord parce qu'il porte le nom de cette saleté de clown mac do et secondo parce qu'il est tout ce que j'excècre chez un gars (drageur, glandeur, chiant). il me fait penser à un des cons dans la super émission qu'on a regardé samedi 0-O. Michael est agacé, il est inquiet et oui il a changé. Influence du Lulu sans aucun doute, ou trop grand éloignement du Paradis. Il a envoyé chier le Ronald comme une merde et ca m'a tellement fait plaisir. Alors je dirais qu'en effet, l'espace d'un instant, Lulu s'est glissé dans le corps de Michael. Cette phrase n'a aucune connotation sexuelle! Oui j'ai changé la partie car l'ancienne ne me plaisait pas hehe. Moi aussi je préfère comme ca!_

_**- MissSpocky : **alors pour répondre à ta question sur les dragons : je peux te dire qu'ils sont plus que têtus, ils sont obstinés, impulsifs, orgueuilleux. Ils détestent être critiqués mais se privent pas pour te cingler avec des réparties qui te laissent sur le cul XD. Contrairement à Lucifer, Michael est optimiste et a foi en l'avenir. C'est pourquoi il tentera tout ce qu'il peut parce qu'il pense qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. Je n'aime pas du tout Ronald pour son prénom merdique qui me donne des visions de clowns encore plus merdiques, et pour ce qu'il représente de la race masculine. A savoir le gros dragueur, lourd qui se pense beau gosse, irresistible et qui prend les femmes comme des mouchoirs en papier qu'on jette une fois qu'on s'en est servi. Alors, là, j'allais pas me priver de lui faire fermer son clapet de petit merdeux par mon cher Saint Michel. Il est vrai que celui ci s'est quelque peu emporté, mais il a pas de temps pour se faire insulter par l'autre. Mais surtout, l'ange change...et il s'en aperçoit et cela lui fait peur. Reste à savoir jusqu'à quel point il changera. Tu apprendras bientot tout de l'envie de toute puissance de notre cher Lucifer. Et Miss Spocky va réapparaître fort prochainement! XD._

_**- Marechal Rattus : **ce raisonnement n'est pas exclu. Il est en effet bien possible que les deux duos se détruisent. Oui Saint Michel change énormément depuis quelques chapitres et lui-même le reconnait et cela l'effraie même...Car il s'éloigne de plus en plus de sa condition d'ange en devenant de plus en plus humain. J'ai voulu ce parallèlisme entre Michael et Michaelis. Les deux arriveront-ils à leurs fins, sauveront-ils ceux qu'ils aiment?_

_**- Milou Sarcastic Yaoiste : **eh ben nan, ton commentaire était bien là hehe. Sauf que t'étais "guest". Je t'ai reconnu grace à ton "mata nee" XD. Donc t'étais pas en retard ! ^^En effet, j'ai voulu que Michael et Sebastian apparaissent comme de vrais jumeaux qui ne peuvent rien se cacher et qui se parlent librement. Pour une fois, Sebastian parle sans contrainte et se livre. Cela montre la confiance qu'il a en son double, sachant pertinamment que celui-ci ne ferait jamais de mal à Ciel (il a promis en plus xd). Ils sont en tous cas bien partis pour se coller dans un merdier monstrueux! L'un est parti voir Monsieur Spock et l'autre voir Raphael et Gabriel. Reste à savoir s'ils trouveront une main secourable pour les aider dans leurs buts respectifs!_

_**- Coccinelle : **ah oui c'est clair que les dragons n'ont plus de secret pour Michael ! Le Ronald, je t'avoue, j'ai jamais pu l'encadrer. Du coup, là, à travers Michael, me suis un peu vengée hehe. Oui le Ronald il la boucle et ca fait du bien! Il est vrai que Saint Michel change et pas forcément en bien. Tu soulèves un point important : j'ai effectivement dit que la fin de cette histoire serait pas follichonne et que certains mourraient. Mais mourrir peut revêtir différents sens. Et les personnages peuvent disparaître de façons différentes...en étant plus ce qu'ils étaient par exemple._

_**- Bissenshi : **ah ca c'est clair que sauver Lucifer et Ciel va être une tache ardue. Mais Michael et Michaelis sont téméraires et têtus. Ils feront tout pour y arriver. Tout..._

_**- Mangapuryoru : **ils sont amoureux hehe. Merci!_

_**- Aviva94 : **c'est en effet le but recherchait par chacun: sauver celui qu'il aime. Mais le destin est souvent joueur...Sebastian n'aurait pas confié Ciel à Miss Penny si il n'avait pas entière confiance. Mais c'est effectivement un choix étonnant. Alors pourquoi? xd._

_**- Lady Narein :** Les raisons de cette envie de toute puissance chez Lucifer seront expliquées dans un chapitre prochain hehe. Mais oui, Michael est l'exception dans cette histoire, car il est sans conteste, le plus puissant de tous les personnages. En effet, on a l'impression que Michael et Michaelis agissent de façon identique. Chacun veut agir pour sauver l'être aimé. Ils semblent si identiques désormais. Cependant, ils sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et cela va avoir une influence sur leurs prochaines actions._

**« GLAURUNG»**

Un verre de vin à la main, Satan était confortablement assis près de la cheminée. Face à lui, calé contre le dossier de son assise, les bras croisés, Ciel le scrutait avec méfiance et curiosité.

Encore sous le choc des révélations qui lui avait été faites, il se croyait dans un rêve, ou en l'occurrence dans un cauchemar.

Ainsi, Satan était son grand-père... ainsi ceux qui avaient tué sa famille étaient des adorateurs de Dieu, ainsi il était le petit fils du Diable.

Soudainement il se mit à sourire.

- Pourquoi souris tu ainsi mon garçon? Demanda avec bienveillance Satan.

- Eh bien.. je pensais à Michaelis. Etait-il au courant de tout cela?

- Ton démon savait qui tu étais puisque c'est moi qui lui ait demandé de venir te libérer de ta cage. Il connaissait bien entendu l'identité de tes bourreaux. Mais il y a une chose qu'il ignore.

- Laquelle?

- Mes projets véritables pour toi.

- Comment cela?

- Disons que je suis resté vague sur ton devenir. Ton âme est comme un aimant pour les démons tu sais. Car tu es mon petit fils, mais ton âme est restée pure malgré tout ce que tu as vu, subi et fait. J'ai laissé croire à ton démon à la chimère qu'il pourrait, à terme, obtenir ton âme.

- Mais c'est le cas non?

- Ah ah ah ah. Nous dirons que Sebastian a été inspiré de conclure un nouveau contrat avec toi. A croire qu'il sentait le vent tourner et sa dernière heure arriver!

- Sa dernière..heure?

- Allons ne te fais pas passer pour plus bête que tu n'es. Je ne l'aurai pas laissé prendre ton âme alors que j'ai de grands projets pour toi. Je l'aurai sans doute tué pour être tranquille. Mais maintenant ça va ! Répondit le Maître des Enfers tout sourire.

Ciel se sentit frémir. Son grand père parlait avec un ton gentil et aimable, mais ce qu'il disait était horrible. Cela donnait aux mots une dimension plus terrible.

Ainsi, sans aucune once d'hésitation, il aurait zigouillé son démon si fidèle. Se dit le garçonnet. Et il commença à se dire que cet air bienveillant qu'affichait Satan depuis le début, n'était qu'un leurre et cachait en fait sa véritable nature perverse et mauvaise. Il se mit à appréhender ce qu'il allait lui dire de ces fameux « projets ». Et si les projets en question ne lui plaisaient pas? Si lui, Ciel Phantomhive, ne voulait pas se plier aux règles ? Y aurait-il encore de « mon cher petit fils »? Ou finirait-il comme Vincent son père, qui paraissant trop faible, était vite tombé en disgrâce.

Et Michaelis qui n'était même pas là...se dit l'enfant. Il avait disparu sans dire un mot. Le laissant seul dans cet horrible endroit en compagnie du Diable en personne. Décidément, ce démon n'avait aucune jugeote.

« La peste soit de ce démon » pensa le comte.

- Tu sembles préoccupé Ciel. A quoi tu penses mon garçon ? A ton cher démon qui est parti on ne sait où pour faire on ne sait quoi en te laissant tout seul avec moi?

La dernière question avait été posée de façon plus appuyée. Pour les derniers mots, la voix n'était plus douce, mais doucereuse. Et Ciel crut discerner le temps d'un éclair, une flamme malsaine dans les yeux fendus. Assurément il ignorait tout du départ de Michaelis et cette ignorance le rendait soupçonneux.

- Quels sont ces projets que vous avez pour moi... euh.. comment dois-je vous appeler_? Majestée? _

- Majestée? Ah ah ah ah. Non non cette appellation c'est pour le menu fretin. Appelle moi par mon prénom.

- Satan?

- Mon vrai prénom.

Ciel le regarda d'un air circonspect. Le prénom du Diable n'était pas Satan ?

- Tout comme les dragons, les démons, et les sorciers, j'ai un nom véritable que je répugne à révéler. Tout le monde le connait en Enfer, mais personne n'a le droit de le prononcer. Car si je n'en donne pas l'autorisation, alors ce nom maudit les brulerait vif sur le champs.

Le comte déglutit. Un nom qui pouvait tuer... quelle monstruosité. Mais après cela allait avec le personnage.

- Mon vrai prénom est : Glaurung.*

_*__**Glaurung**__ est un dragon de l'écrivai Tolkien. Il apparaît principalement dans les œuvres posthumes __Le Silmarillion__, les __Contes et légendes inachevés__ et __les Enfants de Húrin__, ainsi que dans la plupart des ouvrages de la série de __The History of Middle-earth__ traitant du Premier Âge._


	99. Chapter 99

**- Saint Poussin : **_oui c'est étonnant n'est ce pas? Mais je n'aime pas Glaurun, contrairement à mon tit Smaug. C'est un dragon trés vicieux, alors que mon pauvre Smaugy est un dragon martyre! Alors en effet, Ciel n'est pas en danger pour le moment, mais le soucis c'est que ca peut lui chauffer au fion trés rapidement. Il suffit de décevoir son grand-père ou de le contrer. Gageons que le gamin se montrera plus malin. Bravo pout ta lecture! hehe. Oui je sais que ca fait longtemps concernant cette fameuse fin. Mais j'arrive toujours pas à écrire, ca me désespère. La fin me désespère et je sais qu'elle est inévitable et aussi, j'attends que tu puisses voir le planning pour le pique nique goth si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Alors pour répondre à ta question je dirais qu'il est plus difficile d'avoir et de savoir qu'après il n'y aura plus rien. Car alors plus d'impatience, plus d'attente, juste un sentiment d'être comblé au début suivi d'un sentiment de vide._

**- K-Y: **_le début de ton commentaire est... comment te dire : chaotique! et je suis restée un bon moment dans cet état :O-O. Sache bien que le Prince de Lu ne mérite qu'une chose c'est d'être dévoré tout cru! Après on peut aussi réchauffer son princier séant (j'aime le chocolat fondu). Le vilain dragon? Mais qu'est ce donc que cela? Je ne connais que des dragons qui ont le coeur sur la main moi! Tiens d'ailleurs c'est totalement ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je vois mon reflet dans la glace ! XD. C'est vrai, je donne des réponses à des questions posées il y a un moment (comme quoi hein tout vient à point à qui sait attendre!) et du coup j'en profite pour poser d'autres questions trés vicieuses._

_- _**Réponse à Miss Spocky** _: ne t'inquiète pas ma chère, je t'ai prévu un rôle qui t'ira comme un gant. Personne, à part moi bien entendu, ne sait ce qui se cache au fond de toi. Quant à Ronald, un avenir "radieux" l'attend hehe. Sans aucun doute, tu contrôles les shinigamis et on saura bientot jusqu'à quel point! Quant à la partie qui va suivre, la seule chose qui est prévisible chez moi c'est que je vais terminer sur une note de suspence. Tu comptes me déconcerter à la Japan Expo? Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons tu étais toute timide la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue. Et encore faut-il que cette fois tu tiennes ta parole non mais; Car chaque année, tu te plais à décevoir le pauvre dragon que je suis... sniff._

_- _**Coccinelle : **_Ciel doit en effet faire bien attention à son grand-père. Celui-ci apparaît pour le moment "gentil" mais si on regarde bien, il ne l'est pas réellement. Bien au contraire. Mais Ciel n'est pas dupe. Il sait trés bien ce qu'est réellement l'autre en face de lui. C'est vrai que Sebastian n'aurait pas pu ne pas obéir . Mais Ciel ne connaissant pas le vrai nom du Diable n'aurait pas pu le demander. Bientot, Ciel saura_ _ce que Satan veut faire de lui. Et à ce moment là, il va falloir qu'il se montre plus malin que le Diable. Sinon..._

**- Marechal Rattus : **_en fait Glaurung est le père de tous les dragons. Il est des personnages les plus malveillants de l'oeuvre de Tolkien. C'est un dragon qui n'a pas d'ailes. C'est pourquoi il est surnommé le Grand Ver par les autres races. Il crache du feu, son regard peut figer ses victimes et surtout, avec ses paroles, il peut inciter ses victimes à faire ce qu'il souhaite. C'est une créature trés perverse et terriblement intelligente. J'ai donc choisi le nom de Satan pour toutes ces "qualités" qui lui vont à ravir. Et après tout la créature de l'Apocalypse est un dragon : le Draco Magnus._

**- Mangakadu14 : **_les relations entre Ciel et Michaelis sont compliquées. Mais même si l'attitude de Sebastian peut ne pas plaire et sembler étonnante, il y a une chose qu'il ne veut pas, c'est que Ciel devienne le Diable. Quant à Ciel, il va falloir qu'il se montre bien plus malin que son père s'il ne veut pas que Satan le dégomme**.**_

**- Lady Narein : **_oui j'avoue que j'aime terminer mes chapitres sur des interrogations xd. Alors peut etre que la partie qui suit y répondra^^_

**- Aviva 94 : **_en effet, cela risque bien de ne pas lui plaire du tout. Sa loyauté envers Satan sera mise à rude épreuve._

**- Mangapuryoru : **_merci! j'espere que cette suite te plaira!_

**« LE NOUVEAU DIABLE»**

- Glaurung?

- Exactement. C'est un nom très ancien. Mon nom.

- Mais...tout le monde vous appelle Satan.

- Oui oui.. Mais quand on sait que l'Église me confond avec Lucifer ou Belzébuth... ca fait très très peur! Ne te fie donc pas aux élucubrations piaillées, que dis-je prêchées, par les illuminés ou les ignorants.

- C'est vrai. Et Dieu?

- Dieu lui même ne peut me nommer ainsi sans mon accord. Mais lui aussi à un nom véritable que je ne peux dire.

Ciel hésitait du coup à appeler son grand père par son nom véritable. Bien que la permission de le prononcer lui eut été donnée, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Il faut dire que l'idée de devenir une torche vivante ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

- Aller prononce mon nom. Prononça gentiment Satan devant l'hésitation du garçonnet.

- ...oui...

- PRONONCE LE, NOM DE DIEU ! Ordonna le Diable d'une voix forte en cognant sur le bras de son fauteuil avec son poing.

Le choc produit une vibration et Ciel sentit sa propre assise se soulever l'espace d'un instant. Terminé l'air bienveillant et le ton aimable. Son grand père n'avait plus rien de gentil et assurément il ne disposait que d'un stock très limité de patience.

Le comte était intelligent et il comprit très vite que Satan ne lui offrait aucun choix. Il l'avait choisi comme son successeur et il n'attendait qu'une seule réponse : oui. Le cas contraire signifierait pour Ciel une jolie boite en sapin, si tant est qu'il resterait autre chose de son corps qu'un petit tas de cendres fumantes. Alors Ciel sut qu'il venait d'engager une nouvelle partie d'échec avec celui qui serait sans aucun doute son plus puissant adversaire.

Le garçonnet se cala au fond de son fauteuil puis croisa les bras sur son torse en plantant son œil lapi-lazuli dans les yeux de serpents de son grand père.

- Glaurung. Dit simplement l'enfant avec dans la voix comme un air de défi. C'est donc ainsi que je vous nommerai désormais puisque vous m'en avez donné le droit. Je suis très honoré d'être le seul à l'avoir puisque Dieu en personne...

Satan se mit à rire bruyamment. Ciel haussa un sourcil.

- Ne sois pas si vaniteux mon cher enfant! M'as tu entendu te dire que « personne » n'avait le droit de le dire?

- Il existe donc quelqu'un qui peut le prononcer?

- En effet. Il y a bien une personne dans ce monde à qui j'ai donné la permission.

- Je le connais?

- Oui. Tu le connais. Mais tu ne sauras pas qui c'est. Je tairai son nom car te le donner signifierait répondre à d'autres questions qui en découleraient, comme « pourquoi » et je n'ai aucune envie de te donner ces réponses.

Le comte soupira. Décidément le Diable était bien secret.

- Je suis ravi de ce premier entretien avec toi. Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre tous les deux.

- Oui...je ferai mon possible en tous cas.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde! Tu seras un bon petit.

Ciel serra les poings et força son sourire. Il essaya de rejeter toutes les pensées néfastes qui l'asseyaient et de fermer le mieux qu'il le pouvait son esprit car il ne savait pas si Satan possédait ou pas le don de lire dans les esprits. Mieux valait rester prudent.

A cet instant, Belial apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'air penaud il s'avança doucement. Il visa Ciel puis mis genoux à terre devant son Maître.

- Te voilà donc Belial. Cela fait longtemps que tu es parti. Un soucis?

Le démon regarda Satan puis Ciel.

- Tu peux tout dire devant lui. Il sera ton futur maitre tu sais. Tu lui dois allégeance comme à moi.

Belial approuva en inclinant la tête.

- Fort bien Votre Grandeur. Moi Belial, je suis à genoux devant vous, rempli de honte de n'avoir pu remplir ma mission. Loin de moi l'idée de demander une quelconque clémence de votre part ou de me chercher une excuse. Je n'ai pas tué la cible. Ma vie vous appartient et j'accepterai que vous y mettiez fin sur le champs si tel est votre désir et si cela sauve mon honneur.

- Allons allons. Je suis sans cœur mais pas stupide! J'ai besoin de toi cher Belial dans cette guerre. Raconte moi donc pourquoi cet échec. J'aviserai ensuite.

- Michael est intervenu. Nous nous sommes battus. Et j'ai perdu face à lui.

- Il était seul?

- Oui. Aucun autre n'est venu. J'ai perdu et c'est tout. Je reconnais ma défaite. Je reconnais mon infériorité. Sans l'aide de Lucifer, votre dévoué serviteur serait mort.

Ciel et Satan haussèrent un sourcil interrogateur.

- Lucifer t'a aidé CONTRE Michael? S'étonna le Diable à moitié levé de son fauteuil les yeux écarquillés de stupeur

- Non. Il m'a soigné c'est tout. J'avais moi même sérieusement touché Michael. Répondit le démon en omettant de raconter que c'était en fait l'ange qui l'avait soigné sous la pression de Lucifer.

Satan se rassit dans son fauteuil. Ciel ne sut dire si il était déçu ou soulagé d'apprendre que ce maudit ange déchu n'avait pas trahi Michael.

- Je compte toutefois remplir ma mission comme il se doit. Je n'aurais de cesse de la remplir. J'en ai averti Saint Michel. Je suis revenu ici uniquement pour vous dire le pourquoi de ma longue absence et pour savoir si vous aviez besoin dans l'immédiat de mes services.

- Bien bien bien. Dis moi Ciel, quel châtiment mérite Belial d'après toi?

Le comte sursauta.

- Que..?

- Eh bien quoi? Tu me remplaceras bientôt. Tu dois être prêt à ça. C'est toi qui va choisir quel sort réserver à Belial pour son échec. Tu es d'accord Belial?

Le démon serra les dents. Ainsi Lucifer avait raison. Ciel allait tout régenter en Enfer alors qu'il n'avait aucune expérience. Du jour au lendemain, il allait décider de tout et avoir un droit de vie et de mort sur tous les démons, lui y compris. Comme il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Satan demande à son petit fils de décider à sa place. Il ne pourrait peut être pas participer à la rébellion aux cotés de son cher ami, aux cotés de son amour secret.

Ciel visa le démon qui s'inclinait devant lui. Il savait ce qu'attendait Satan de lui. Il voulait qu'il asseye son autorité. Ce qu'il allait décider en cet instant allait déterminer tout le reste.

Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit pendant de longues minutes. Puis il se leva. Il se planta en face de Belial qui, la tête penchée, attendait servilement son châtiment.

- Regarde moi démon! Ordonna l'enfant. Regarde celui qui d'ici peu sera ton nouveau maître et accepte sa décision sans concession aucune!

Belial releva la tête. Satan suivait avec avidité tout ce qui se passait et ne perdait rien des expressions faciales et autres intonations des voix. Tout ce jouait maintenant. Il saurait ensuite si Ciel pourrait oui ou non lui succéder.

- Voilà ce que moi, Ciel Phantomhive, j'ai décidé!


	100. Chapter 100

-** Poussin noir : **_hehe tu as vu mon super jeu de mots! lol. Tu as également vu que j'avais glissé que Dieu aussi avait un véritable nom. Ce nom là tu le sauras dans the dernier chapitre que j'ai pas encore écrit (pendu). Il est sans aucun doute plus aisé pour Ciel de jouer contre Satan que contre Lucifer puisque Lucifer c'est moi xd. Et en effet, avec Satan on sait à quoi s'en tenir. Il est mauvais. C'est un vrai méchant. Alors que le Lulu bouleverse tous les codes. Déjà que moi j'ai du mal avec lui alors j'imagine vous! pendu. Belial a omis de dire certaines choses mais est-ce vraiment pour protéger sa vie? J'aime bien l'opposition Belial versus Ciel. Oui notre comte paraît bien petit face à ce démon de renom mais finalement aussi petit soit-il, c'est bien lui qui va décider de son sort. Oui..Saint Michel le Magnifique... SOS on perd le poussin noir dépumé!_

_- _**Miss Spocky**_ : une fois de plus hein, tu postes APRES que je poste! rahahaha! Bref! Bien sûr que j'ai le coeur sur la main! Bien sûr que je marche mais j'aime pas aller à la Poste. Oui oui je sais...depuis août ca fait peur. La Mère Spocky elle va peut etre te surprendre! Moi prévisible? Bien sûr autant que mon cher Lulu que j'aime tant! NAn j'ai dit que seul l'auteure savait ce que cette chère Spocky allait faire ou devenir! "Une personne aimable en toutes circonstances"...dead. Tu vas finir comme le Lulu toi si tu continues! Patiente certes. Comme ça tu en as pour deux hehe._

- **Marechal Rattus**: _oui c'est sûr que ça le ravit pas Ciel de savoir que quelqu'un a d'ores et déjà tout prévu pour lui. Hum Satan un exemple de patience.. si tu es pire que lui : O-O. Pour la suite je ne peux te dire, ca gacherait tout xd. Je te laisse donc lire ce qui suit en espèrant que cela te plaise ^^. De rien pour Glaurung, je l'ai su il n'y a pas bien longtemps non plus xd._

_- _**Coccinelle :** _en effet, je pense que Ciel se trouve dans la pire situation qui soit. Et une chose est certaine, c'est que son grand-père n'hésitera pas à le zigouiller si il ne convient pas. XD. Merci de ta fidélité! ^^_

- **Pamplea :** _je vois que tu réfléchis beaucoup à la suite hehe. Alors je te dirais que certaines choses vont se passer comme tu le penses et d'autres non. XD. En effet, Ciel est un être fier qui n'aime pas qu'on décide de sa vie. Le soucis c'est que celui qui a décidé de sa vie à sa place n'est pas un rigolo. A ton avis, Satan hésiterait-il une seconde à tuer son petit fils si celui-ci ne voulait pas lui obéir? Le Diable s'embarasserait-il de sentiments familiaux? Quant à l'heureux élu (ou pas) qui a le droit de prononcer le véritable nom de Satan, la réponse arrivera dans l'avant dernier chapitre... Oui c'est le centième! déjà!_

- **Aviva94 :** _la réponse concernant "qui" arrivera à l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire xd. Oui Ciel réfléchit à tout ce qu'on vient de lui annoncer d'un seul coup. Il est en passe de devenir le nouveau diable..._

- **Lady Narein :**_ parce que je suis une vilaine Lulu? (oui c'est pas innocent si l'Autre a le même surnom xd). Je plaide coupable! Oui j'avoue que tu as raison, je me plais à terminer mes chapitres comme ça et si j'étais à votre place (donc que je ne connaitrai pas le prochain chapitre) j'aurais une forte envie de m'étriper xd. Merci de suivre cette histoire! :) Quant à la décision de Ciel, je pense qu'elle ne va peut etre pas ravir tout le monde ^^_

**- Mangapuryoru** : _Je t'en prie: Merci de ta fidélité! ^^_

_**Note de l'auteure** : nous voilà arrivé au 100ème chapitre:! c'est énorme et j'ai du mal à réaliser que nous nous connaissons au travers de cette histoire depuis si longtemps. La fin de l'histoire approche à grands pas et mon coeur se sert à chaque chapitre supplémentaire que je poste. Merci à vous de votre fidélité. C'est une joie pour moi de vous lire. _

**_« ALLOUETTE JE TE PLUMERAI »_**

- Sauvez Lucifer? Bon sang Michael...ce type est fou allié!

- Je sais...mais...je.. dit l'ange d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Je veux le sauver c'est tout. J'ai l'intime conviction que si j'arrive à lui faire entendre raison alors nous serons sauvés également. Lucifer peut devenir un bon Dieu et Ciel un Diable bon. Si Monsieur Spock a accepté ces deux choix alors c'est qu'il sait mieux que tout le monde que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ce monde.

- Je me fiche de ton Lucifer. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est Ciel. Il est à moi! Tu entends! Il est à moi seul! Moi seul ai le droit de prendre sa vie et de manger son âme. Satan et ses plans pour lui, tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Si Ciel devient le Diable, son âme sera immortelle. Tu ne pourras rien faire que de rester à ses cotés pour l'éternité. Sourit l'ange à l'idée que jamais Ciel ne verrait son âme se faire dévorer.

- Et toi aussi. Répondit le démon d'un air mauvais. N'oublie pas cette stupide promesse que tu lui as faite : « celle de rester auprès de lui pour le protéger et ce jusqu'à sa mort ». Or comme tu l'as si bien dit, il deviendra immortel. Tu es fait comme un rat Michael !

Michael écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il n'avait pas du tout réfléchit à ça. Son double avait raison : il était coincé. Si Ciel devenait le Diable, alors, lui, Michael, devrait rester pour toujours en enfer à ses côtés et préserver sa vie. Cela sous-entendait que si il voulait respecter sa promesse, alors il devrait le protéger également en cas de combat contre le Paradis et donc... si tout se passait comme Monsieur Spock et Satan l'espéraient, contre Lucifer.

Il s'appuya contre un des pans de murs et expira un bon coup. Il entendit Sebastian ricaner.

- Si tu penses que Ciel te libérera tu te trompes. Il voudra te garder près de lui. Ne te méprends pas, il ne fera pas ça parce qu'il t'apprécie, mais uniquement pour ennuyer Lucifer. Tu seras son petit « Oiseau de Paradis » ah ah ah. Je désespèrerai peut être de ne pas pouvoir obtenir son âme mais je me consolerai en te voyant dépérir et perdre tes plumes les unes après les autres.

L'ascenseur arriva à destination et les portes s'ouvrirent. Sebastian partit de son coté, sans se dépareiller de son vilain sourire. Il laissa l'ange à ses interrogations et à ses doutes. Il avait autre chose à faire et surtout, il savait que Michael serait toujours un obstacle entre lui et Ciel. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il n'en voulait pas en enfer. Il se sentirait bien mieux de le savoir au Ciel avec son fou furieux d'ange déchu devenu Dieu.

Michaelis avait peur de Satan. Il n'avait pas seulement peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à Ciel mais de ce qu'il pourrait faire de Ciel. Il pourrait le changer, changer son âme, faire de lui ce que lui est : un être dépourvu de tout et surtout d'un cœur, une monstruosité remplie de méchanceté qui ne ressent rien pour personne.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Monsieur Spock. Celui-ci cachait forcément quelque chose.

De son côté, Michael avait reprit un peu contenance et se dirigeait vers la fameuse serre. Il espérait que ses amis sauraient l'entendre et accepteraient de l'aider. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler à Monsieur Spock depuis Louison.

Il entra dans la serre sans hésitation. Comme Ronald l'avait dit, il y avait bel et bien une maison en bois. Tout autour une multitude de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes se partageaient la vedette avec de magnifiques oiseaux qui chantaient à tue-tête.

En cherchant uniquement dans une voie on ne trouve rien dans une autre, mais souvent cela ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à s'oublier soi même.

- Miss Spocky. Dit l'ange en s'inclinant. Comment allez vous?

- Comme le petit oiseau qui voit ses petits se faire piétiner par des éléphants, il m'est difficile de te répondre sans prendre un air mélancolique_**.**_

- Rien n'est perdu.

- Pourquoi es-tu là mon bel ange? Tu es venu pour voir tes amis Raphael et Gabriel? Pour prendre des nouvelles du petit Uriel ?

L'ange rougit furieusement. Non il n'était venu pour voir Uriel et il en eu honte.

- En fait je dois absolument parler à Raphael et Gabriel. Lucifer est devenu fou... il veut gouverner les enfers en plus du Paradis...

- Ben oui. C'est bien ce qui était prévu.

- Qu'est ce que vous dites? s'estomaqua l'ange.

- Lucifer ne sera toujours qu'un singe dans la paume de Dieu. Il pense agir selon son bon plaisir, mais Gary connait trop bien ce zouave et sa folie des grandeurs.

- Mais je croyais que Satan et Dieu s'étaient entendus pour que leurs successeurs respectifs soient Ciel et Lucifer?

- Penses-tu vraiment que le Diable va respecter sa parole? Il mijote quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il cache comme il a si bien l'habitude de le faire! Gary ne peut tuer le Diable avant qu'un successeur ne monte sur le trône et il ne veut pas que ce soit Ciel. Il se reproche de ne pas l'avoir aidé alors il se dit qu'il est temps de le faire aujourd'hui. Il veut le sauver.

- Finalement Michaelis va être comblé. Vous n'êtes pas prudents tous autant que vous êtes. Il est dangereux de donner un pouvoir absolu à Lucifer ! Il va faire n'importe quoi!

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. Aucun danger qu'il fasse n'importe quoi.

Miss Spocky regarda l'ange d'un air énigmatique puis brusquement lui tourna le dos. D'un pas nonchalant, elle retourna tranquillement planter des fleurs à coté de sa maison en chantonnant un air enfantin.

- « _Alouette, jolie Allouette, Alouette je te plumerai. Je te plumerai les ailes, je te plumerai les ailes_ et je les brulerai !»

Michael l'observait en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette chanson qu'il trouvait cruelle. En voyant ainsi la soeur de Monsieur Spock chanter, on aurait pu penser qu'elle était folle, mais l'ange savait qu'elle avait choisi cette chanson sciemment et dans un but précis. Et il ne savait dire pourquoi, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il soupira. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un poids supplémentaire qu'il ne savait expliquer.

- Mon cher Michael. Te voilà revenu parmi nous. Te voilà de retour parmi les tiens! Enfin.

Saint Michel sourit. Il avait reconnu cette voix apaisante.

- Bonjour mon ami.

Pendant ce temps...

Lucifer se tenait devant un des portails terrestres menant en enfer. Celui-ci se trouvait tout en haut de la Tour Eiffel. Le déchu prononça la formule et s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Il tourna vivement la tête et s'apprêtait à éjecter le culotté qui avait osé poser la main sur sa personne sans y être autorisé, mais ses yeux de chats furent happés par un bleu magnifique. Un bleu de ciel d'été. Un bleu si pur qu'il laissait entrevoir le Ciel. Lucifer se recula pour admirer en entier l'être qui se trouvait face à lui. Celui-ci irradiait tel un rayon de soleil. Sa lumière était chaleureuse et le déchu ne put que fermer les yeux de bien-être en s'y réchauffant. Quand il les rouvrit, le beau jeune homme lui souriait et il tendit la main.

- Je suis Haziel

_*_ Haziel : _Ange de la compassion et de l'écoute, il nous montre que notre vie n'a aucun sens sans la portée des autres. Nous sommes là pour les autres et nous-mêmes. C'est par le regard de l'autre, que notre cheminement se fait. C'est pour l'autre, que notre vie prend un sens, le sens du service.. Haziel nous explique la miséricorde divine et nous fait prendre conscience que Dieu chérit chacun de nous._


	101. Chapter 101

**- Poussin noir déchainé : **_je ne suis pas cruelle, je suis un dragon luciferien! XD. Trés bon ton jeu de mots concernant "fou allié" hehe. Michael a foi en l'avenir et croit au choix de Dieu. Non il ne vit pas sur la planète bisounours mdr. Il sait trés bien ce qu'est Lucifer, mais il pense qu'il y a du bon en lui et qu'il peut devenir plus sage. Alors hum, oui, je me doutais bien que l'allusion de Sebastian allait pas lui donner une place de choix dans ton coeur hein. En effet, là, il cherche le claquot du Poussin Noir. Mais que cela ne t'empeche pas d'incarner ce beau démon à la JE. Je ne veux pas d'un autre Sebastian moi! Ne pense pas que Saint Michel soit naif. C'est un ange qui pense que ce monde peut devenir meilleur. Peut-on lui reprocher d'etre le seul à croire encore à cela? Je dirais que Michael est au contraire la seule véritable lumière de cette histoire. La seule à laquelle se raccrocher. Car il est le seul dont la foi ne s'amenuisera jamais. Oui Miss Spocky apparait bien mauvaise tout à coup. Qui est l'Alouette qu'elle voudrait plumer d'apres toi? A qui voudrait-elle bruler les ailes à nouveau? Tu donnes toi même la réponse. Inutile de te dire que j'aime bien Uriel! hehe_

_- _**Coccinelle : **_je dirais qu'elle l'est encore plus ou du moins qu'elle est plus machiavelique que son frère. Oui Uriel est revenu sur le devant de la scène. ohhh le Lulu a beaucoup de ressources xd. Oui ton petit Raphael arrive!_

_- _**Milou sarcastic yaoiste : **_ne t'inquiète donc pas! tu te manifestes souvent et c'est déjà trés bien ^^. Oui deux ans..; c'est juste énorme. Que le temps passe vite! Uriel risque de surprendre tout le monde. Quant à Michael...c'est pas certain que la croix qu'il porte depuis un moment s'allège car avec Lucifer tout peut dégénérer en un clin d'oeil XD._

**- Miss Spocky : **_oui j'entends bien que MissSpocky n'aime pas le Lulu. Mais ce n'est pas une surprise! lors de leur première rencontre, elle ne l'aimait déjà pas et surtout Madame a d'autres projets. Oui que Uriel soit l'ange du repentir est important et tu t'en doutes, si j'ai choisi cet archange là ce n'est pas pour rien! Je pense que sans Ciel, Kuro n'est plus Kuro. Mais sans Ciel, les Anges Pleurent, sont toujours les Anges Pleurent. C'est bien là tout le dilemne. Et comme la fin approche, eh bien aucun des protagonistes n'est à l'abri. Aucun. Je suis heureuse que le personnage de Miss Spocky te plaise. Je la voulais ainsi. Je la vois comme une sorte de druidesse mais avec un coté mauvais en plus. MissSpocky n'est ni jeune, ni vieille. Elle est hors du temps. Elle peut apparaître des fois jeune et des fois vieilles. _

**- Marechal Rattus : **_c'est trés troublant et amusant en même temps je dirais xd. En effet, Sebastian et Michael sont franchement dans une merde monstrueuse. Chacun à sa manière, ils essaient de sauver quelque chose qui apparaît comme perdu de toute façon. Le fait que Uriel soit l'ange du repentir est important. Je ne l'ai pas choisi par hasard. Mais comme tu le dis avec Lucifer... Alors concernant la Tour Eiffel je te dirais que je préfère d'autres oeuvres qui pour moi sont plus belles. Mais cette Tour n'est pas appréciée pour sa beauté mais pour la révolution qu'elle a causé. C'est architecturalement grandiose! _

**- Aviva94 : **_oui c'est une belle phrase xd. En effet ca va chauffer pour tout le monde, mais pour certains plus que pour d'autres hehe! _

**- Mangapuryoru : **_je t'en prie! ^^_

**Les successeurs**

Lucifer était totalement sous le charme de ce bel éphèbe qui le regardait avec ferveur. Il était d'une stature délicate et mince. Son visage rappelait celui des elfes de Tolkien notamment ceux de la Forêt de Mirkwood. De longs cheveux blonds étaient remontés en queue sur sa tête et ses yeux azur lui donnaient un air candide. Mais ce qui accrochait le plus l'attention de Lucifer n'était pas cette beauté androgyne mais la lumière intense qui se dégageait de l'ange.

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

La voix cristalline d'Haziel sortit le déchu de son état de demi-transe.

- Tu es bien lumineux dis-moi. Ronchonna le maudit.

Haziel rit de bon coeur.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite. Cette lumière c'est la tienne. Tu sais, celle que tu m'as donné avec tant d'amour pour me sauver.

En disant cela Haziel prit les mains de Lucifer dans les siennes et les lui baisa avec ferveur. L'autre se laissa ainsi adoré un moment. Il aimait être adulé comme lorsqu'il se pavanait au Paradis et voir le jeune ange se comporter ainsi, badigeonnait de miel son orgueil mal placé.

- C'est vrai que j'ai agit avec toi par pure bonté! Se gargarisa l'argenté en remontant son port de tête qui était pourtant déjà fort haut.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. C'est la raison pour laquelle Dieu t'a choisi comme son honorable et seul successeur. Fit Haziel de sa voix la plus sucrée.

- Voilà! Eh bien finalement j'ai bien fait de ne pas te laisser aller dans le caniveau! Je me rends compte que je t'aime bien!

- Me voilà comblé de tant d'attention de la part de Mon futur Dieu. Fit le jeune ange en s'agenouillant et en baissant la tête en signe de totale soumission.

Ce fanatisme démonstratif, loin d'effrayer Lucifer, le charmait totalement.

- Haziel, dit le déchu en posant une main sur la tête du jeune homme et en lui caressant les cheveux, tu seras mon Apporteur de Lumière personnel lorsque je serai Dieu.

- Jamais ma lumière ne brillera tant que pour éclairer ton être tout entier.

- A la bonne heure ma beauté. Dit le déchu en caressant tendrement la bouche d'Haziel avec le bout de ses doigts. Bon maintenant tu dégages parce que j'ai pas besoin de toi dans mes pattes. Tu chanteras mes louanges lorsque mon royal fessier aura un trône pour s'y asseoir confortablement en Haut comme en Bas.

Haziel écarquilla les yeux sous ce changement radical de comportement. Raphaël l'avait prévenu sur la « bipolarité » étonnante de Lucifer, mais c'était autre chose de la constater par soi-même.

- Tu veux entrer en Enfer par cette porte? Demanda Haziel sans se décontenancer le moins du monde.

- Fous le camps!

- Non.

Lucifer s'approcha dangereusement du jeune homme qui pâlit quelque peu mais ne reculait pas sous l'air menaçant de son vis à vis.

- Je n'aime pas les fouilles-merdes. Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à faire tomber ta tête de blondin aussi jolie soit-elle si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin. Je suis la bonté incarnée mais je peux aussi être le mal incarné.

- Je le sais. Raphaël et Gabriel m'avaient bien prévenu. Je suis venu en toute connaissance de cause. En sachant que c'était à mes risques et périls. Mais... je ne veux pas que tu meurs sur un coup de folie. Laisse moi t'aider.

- Écoute mon tout beau, je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde chiourmes derrière mon séant. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Si tu ne veux pas que je meurs, sache bien que je ne veux pas ta mort non plus. Tu es jeune, tu es beau et tu es puissant. Tu me serviras bien plus tard. Et puis... ta mort ferait de la peine à quelqu'un qui m'est cher.

- C'est justement parce que moi non plus je ne veux pas voir de la peine dans ses yeux que je suis ici. Tu sais, il est allé voir Miss Spocky pour savoir comment il pourrait te sauver.

Ces mots eurent un effet radical sur le visage du déchu qui perdit toute trace de malveillance et de méchanceté.

- Michael, mon Michael?

- Évidemment. Il se fiche de ce combat entre le Bien et le Mal, il se fiche de protéger Ciel, ce qu'il veut maintenant, c'est créer un nouveau Paradis avec toi à ses cotés pour toujours. Mentit le blondin avec aplomb.

- Vrai... VRAIMENT? Il... il te l'a dit? C'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

Haziel sourit. Il savait qu'il avait fait mouche en citant Michael. Raphaël lui avait dit que je seul moyen d'atteindre véritablement le déchu était de prononcer le nom de Michael.

- Mais...je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Je veux renverser Satan et régner aussi bien en Enfer que sur le Paradis. Michael me prend pour un fou. Il veut m'en dissuader.

- Il a peur que tes ambitions ne te mènent à ta perte. Mais il se trompe, il n'y a que toi qui puisse sauver ce monde de sa déchéance à venir.

- Ah oui? C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Oui. Tu es notre Sauveur à tous. Laisse moi t'aider. Et nous prouverons à Michael qu'il se trompait. Que tout sera bien plus beau après.

En voyant l'air perdu de Lucifer, Haziel sut qu'il avait gagné la partie. L'ange déchu allait accepter son aide et lui permettre de rester auprès de lui. Ainsi il serait au courant de tout ce qui se passe et pourrait en rendre compte à Miss Spocky comme elle le lui avait demandé. Il jouerait les espions pour la satisfaire.

Miss Spocky ne voulait pas de Lucifer comme nouveau Dieu. Elle voulait régner à la place de son frère car pour elle, cette place lui revenait de droit. Pour elle, Lucifer devait périr. De plus, la plupart des shinigamis et les anges du Ciel qui refusaient l'ange déchu comme nouveau Seigneur la suivait dans ses idées. Finalement elle avait réussi à monter une véritable armée.

Mais Haziel ne voulait pas de Miss Spocky comme Dieu. Elle était trop ambitieuse et trop secrète. Elle cachait quelque chose. D'ailleurs, se dit le jeune homme, elle se révelerait peut être encore bien pire que Lucifer une fois montée sur le Trône.

Et puis, il ne voulait pas que Lucifer meurt car il lui avait sauvé la vie et donné sa propre lumière. Il l'aimait bien finalement. Mais il savait très bien que si Michael n'avait pas été là, il barboterait gentiment dans les égouts.

Contrairement à l'avis de Monsieur Spock, Lucifer ne pouvait devenir Dieu car il avait en lui une part de ténèbres et cela le rendait trop dangereux. Haziel voulait protéger les anges qui ne voulaient pas de lui comme Nouveau Seigneur. Il ne voulait pas voir Raphaël et Gabriel mourir. Il ne voulait pas que le Paradis soit administré par un despote.

Pour lui, une seule créature pouvait remplacer Dieu. Et cette personne c'était Michael. Personne n'oserait s'opposer à Saint Michel qui était littéralement adulé au Ciel. Tous les anges le suivraient et les shinigamis aussi car il était respecté et craint parmi eux. William T Spears était d'ailleurs un de ses grands amis. Toutefois, contrairement à Lucifer, Saint Michel était toute lumière et ne pouvait donc pas régner aussi sur les Enfers.

Mais un Enfer devait exister pour l'équilibre du monde. Il fallait donc un Diable et Satan était voué à disparaître tout comme le Dieu actuel car il en avait été décidé ainsi pour que le Monde ait un avenir.

Or Haziel ne pouvait pas laisser Ciel remplacer Satan car cela ferait de la peine à Monsieur Spock. Il aimait beaucoup Gary et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait voir de la tristesse dans son regard. Et puis Michael avait fait une promesse à Ciel et dès lors il se devait de la tenir. Or il était évident que si Saint Michel devenait Dieu, il ne pourrait pas résider en Enfer.

« Deux êtres différents mais qui ont été un ». avait dit Monsieur Spock.

C'était une évidence pour le jeune ange : si Michael devenait Dieu, alors Michaelis devait devenir le Diable.


	102. Chapter 102

**- Poussin Noir : **_oui il y a du bon dans Lucifer et Michael le sait. Comme tu le dis, oh grand jamais le Lulu n'acceptera de le reconnaître, sauf peut etre... à la toute fin... Alors pourquoi Legolas plutot que Thranduil? Tu as bien deviné mdr. Je ne voulais pas donner des idées de fantasmes sur mon elfe adoré :) Et puis Thranduil a des traits moins juvéniles. Uriel sait caresser le Lulu dans le sens du poil avec ses tites paroles mielleuses. Bien sur que Lucifer a agit plus pour plaire à Michael que pour sauver Uriel mais il lui a quand même transmis sa lumière. Et Michael ou pas, si il n'avait pas eu envie de le faire, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Alors peut etre que finalement, il y a une forme de bonté dans son geste...Mais l'autre est pas débile, il sait reconnaître quand on essaie de le manipuler. J'aime aussi Uriel mais pas assez pour ne pas le tuer dans un chapitre. Après tout il y en a que j'aime bien et qui va clamsé prochainement... je t'avoue que je le regrette encore celui-là...sniff. Mais oui Uriel est une autre lumière, certes moins lumineuse que notre Saint Michel, mais en tout cas pour le moment il pense à l'avenir du monde. Au fait, elle te fait penser à qui d'autre sa description? J'ai une tite idée mais je sais pas si elle est bonne mdr._

**- Sucrette : **_Lucifer est imbu de lui-même et de son apparence xd. Mais je pense qu'il préfère le fessier de Michael encore bien plus que le sien :)__ Uriel joue un rôle pour amadouer l'autre car il poursuit un but précis : sauver le monde. Il a l'excuse de la jeunesse. Il est impétueux. Il est plus malin que fourbe. Sauf que ben le Lulu est pas con et a bien vu que l'autre se foutait de lui. Ca risque donc de chauffer pour Uriel XD. Merci de toujours suivre cette histoire, dont la fin, arrive en effet à grands pas... snifff_

_- **Kiwi :** c'est vrai que le role de la soeur convoitant un trone déjà occupé par son frère a un gout de déjà vu. Mais vu qu'on ne s'y attendait pas, j'ai quand meme surpris mon monde en partie xd. MissSpocky aura son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Elle a une partie des anges avec elle. Ces anges là la suivront contre son frère qu'ils estiment désormais incapable de gouverner. Elle ressemble à Lucifer finalement. Elle agit non par cupidité, mais parce qu'elle estime avoir raison et que son frère à tord. Et entre nous, peut-on lui jeter la pierre pour ca? Finalement, elle excècre Lucifer, mais elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle se révolte contre un ordre établi parce que pour elle, il est devenu désuete. Cependant il ne faut pas trop extrapoler sur son compte hehe. Uriel est un bon ange mais pas forcément un ange bon. Ayant hérité d'un peu de l'essence de Lucifer. Ma fin (que j'écris en ce moment même) je la veux grandiose, je la veux surprenante. Je veux qu'elle mette un terme à cette histoire définitivement et crois moi quand tu la liras alors tu sauras qu'il ne pourra y avoir de suite._

**- Coccinelle : **_Lucifer change d'avis plus vite que de chemise et dans la même phrase, peut te dire je t'aime comme je te hais xd. En effet, MissSpocky cache bien son jeu! XD_

**- Aviva94 : **_Uriel joue avec le feu en essayant de manipuler l'autre. Quant à Michael et Michaelis, en effet ils risquent de ne pas trop apprécier les décisions prises dans leur dos. Et ce pauvre Ciel non plus, car alors Satan le liquidera sans sourciller XD_

**- Ada Diana : **merci ^^

**- Marechal Rattus : **_oui la première hypothèse ne pouvait être viable. Reste à savoir si il sera possible de concrétiser la seconde. Uriel essaie de trouver la meilleure solution pour sauver notre monde. Mais il doit agir avec prudence et intelligence notamment avec des personnages comme Lucifer. En effet, que deviendrait Ciel. Il y a fort à parier que cela engendrerait la mort de certains personnages. Ciel n'est pas à l'abri. Quant à l'avenir du couple Michael/Lucifer, il est tragique que celui de Ciel et Sebastian. Peut etre même plus..._

**- Lady Narein : **_c'est vrai qu'on en revient à ta théorie XD. Mais comme tu le dis : avec moi rien n'est jamais acquis hehe. En effet MissSpocky est un personnage à part dans cette histoire. Elle semble aller et venir comme bon lui semble sans vraiment avoir d'attache dans "les Anges pleurent". Comme si elle venait d'ailleurs. Et c'est un peu ça en quelque sorte. Cela dit, il se peut qu'elle joue un plus grand role dans les chapitres à venir. Tu soulèves un point intéressant concernant Monsieur Spock :)_

**- Celeste 31 : **_oui Uriel apparaît manipulateur, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Lucifer lui a légué un peu de lumière donc un peu de lui (intelligence et manipulation). Mais son but est louable, il veut sauver tout le monde xd. En effet, Michael semble être omnubilé par une seule chose : sauver Lucifer. Et cela apparaît futile par rapport à ce qui se joue. Alors cette hypothèse de Michael en Dieu et Michaelis en Diable avait été émise par quelques personnes. Mais j'aime tant les revirements de situations que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tout compliquer hehe. _

**« Une vie pour une vie »**

- Moi Ciel Phantomhive... MOI Ciel Phantomhive, je décide de te laisser la vie sauve !

L'archidiable écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il s'était attendu à ce que le comte veuille asseoir son autorité en le supprimant, lui, un des plus puissants démons des enfers.

Il restait à regarder le garçonnet d'un air étrange, mélange de gratitude et d'incrédulité. Il sursauta à l'entente du rire tonitruant de Satan qui, apparemment fort content de la décision de son petit fils, riait à gorge déployée tout en applaudissant avec force.

Le démon s'inclina devant le futur Diable.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir épargner ma vie. Moi Bélial, vous en suis reconnaissant. Je suis votre obligé éternel.

Le démon sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses se passent ainsi. Il avait désormais une dette de vie envers Ciel Phantomhive. Cela bouleversait les plans de Lucifer et les siens. Car il ne pouvait plus intenter à la vie du gamin, et même, il se devrait de le protéger. Les diables ne sont pas dépourvus d'honneur et ils respectaient un sens de l'esthétisme de façon très poussée. Son ami n'allait pas être content de la nouvelle.

- Puis-je parler librement à son Altesse?

- Fais donc. Répondit Ciel.

- Pourquoi m'avoir épargné?

Le comte sembla réfléchir puis s'approcha de son vis à vis toujours agenouillé. D'un air supérieur, il souleva le menton de Belial avec le bout de sa canne.

- Sache que je n'ai pas fait cela par bonté d'âme. Voilà bien longtemps que mon cœur est vide de toute compassion et de toute pitié. Je t'ai épargné parce que te tuer maintenant n'aurait eu aucun sens. Tu es fort, tu es brave. Tu seras un de mes bras droits en Enfers. Et je sais que maintenant, avec la dette que tu as envers moi, tu me serviras bien. Aussi, je vais te laisser une seconde chance de remplir ta mission Belial. Je vais te laisser cette chance parce que maintenant, il est évident que tu ne reviendras plus bredouille et que ta ferveur envers Satan et moi est décuplée! Quelle était cette mission que tu devais remplir?

Satan eut un hoquet et alors que son petit fils lui tournait le dos, mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour faire signe à son diable de taire le nom d'Élisabeth. Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Je devais tuer quelqu'un qui gênait sa Grandeur dans ses projets.

- Vraiment? Bien. Alors va Belial! Va et ramène la tête de ce gêneur ! Ne te présente devant nous que lorsque tu seras certain qu'il ne gênera plus !

- Tu ne veux pas savoir de qui il s'agit? Demanda mielleusement Satan qui s'était rapproché de Ciel et qui lui susurrait désormais à l'oreille comme un vil serpent.

- Non. Cela m'est égal.

- A ta guise. Ricana le Diable. Alors Belial, va et tue ce « gêneur » et pour être certain que tu as bien rempli ta mission, ramène nous donc sa tête ici! Je veux savourer cet instant !

Le démon sourit. Ciel ne se doutait pas que le « gêneur » en question était sa précieuse Élisabeth. Comment l'aurait-il pu d'ailleurs? Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que cette pauvre gamine était une gêne pour les projets du Diable en personne ?

Belial se demandait comment l'enfant réagirait en voyant la tête ensanglantée de la marquise rouler sur le tapis. Juste une tête détachée du reste, avec ses yeux grands ouverts et sa bouche déformée par la souffrance. Crierait-il? Deviendrait-il fou? Voudrait-il tuer Satan pour cette diablerie sans nom? Ou bien accepterait-il son destin ?

Le démon se releva et s'inclina devant Ciel et le Diable qui ne se dépareillait pas de son sourire malsain. Il sortit en prenant son temps.

- Ahh mon cher Lucifer, je viens te rejoindre en enfer pour t'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle. Je sais que tu voudras être là lorsque la tête de cette petite marquise roulera aux pieds de son ancien fiancé que tu exècres tant! J'espère que ce satané Michael ne se mettra pas dans mes pattes cette fois ci. Je dois faire en sorte qu'il soit occupé ailleurs. Bahh Lucié aura sans doute une idée de diversion.

L'archidiable s'envola à son tour vers la Tour Eiffel pour passer par le portail. Alors qu'il était encore loin, sa vue sans faille aperçut l'argenté devant la porte. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il paraissait discuter avec quelqu'un qui sans aucun doute était un ange.

Mais que fichait Lucifer avec un ange juste devant un vortex menant aux Enfers? Avait-il des ennuis?

Belial accéléra son vol et se trouva rapidement au dessus des deux protagonistes qui levèrent la tête.

Haziel sut sur le champs quel était le démon qui déployait ses ailes de chauve-souris au dessus de lui et qui le fixait avec méchanceté. Raphaël lui avait appris, dessins à l'appui, toute l'organisation des enfers et la hiérarchie démoniaque. L'ange se mit aussitôt en position de défense. Belial atterrit sur une rambarde et toisa le jeune ange de toute sa hauteur.

- C'est quoi ça?! Accusa le démon à l'attention de Lucifer en pointant un doigt sur le blondin.

- Et ce ton là tu l'utilises depuis quand lorsque tu t'adresses à moi? Et d'abord qu'est ce que tu fiches encore à la surface alors qu'il était question que je te rejoigne en Enfer?

Belial expira un bon coup. Il se rappela à quel point son ami pouvait être pénible. Il descendit de son « perchoir » pour s'avancer d'une démarche ralentie vers le déchu et l'ange qui recula un peu en le voyant se rapprocher de lui. Une envie soudaine de répandre les tripes de l'inconnu angélique s'empara de lui. Cela lui aurait passé sa colère et sa frustration. Sans aucun doute, à cet instant, voire le sang d'un ange couler lui aurait fait le plus grand bien.

- J'ai été retardé. Mais je te parlerai lorsque celui-là aurait dégagé le plancher! Il ne t'ennuie pas au moins? Cracha l'archidiable.

- Si, il m'ennuie. Mais il ne me veut aucun mal. Il est jeune et impétueux. Il pense qu'il est intelligent mais ce n'est qu'un pauvre imbécile. Une bonne correction lui ferait le plus grand bien d'ailleurs. Histoire de lui apprendre qu'il est dangereux d'essayer de se jouer de moi.

Haziel faillit s'étouffer. Estomaqué, il regarda Lucifer qui haussait un sourcil interrogateur.

- Eh bien quoi? Fit le déchu en haussant les épaules. Cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlans frits. Étant ton père officiel, Michael n'étant qu'un père de substitution, je me dois de corriger mon fils lorsque celui-ci me prend pour un abruti depuis bientôt une heure ! Après tout, ne dit-on pas que « qui aime bien châtie bien »? En bon père de famille, je ne lèverais pas la main sur mon fils que j'aime de tout ce qui me reste de cœur. Je vais donc laisser Belial t'en coller une à ma place, ca me fera du bien. A toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu verras! Après ça, terminé tes petites idées stupides de vouloir te rebeller contre moi! Bien, Belial! Puisque tu es là tu vas servir à quelque chose! Tu vas claquer le beignet de cet impertinent gamin qui se pense supérieur à tout le monde et surtout à moi ! Ne l'abime pas cependant, sinon je te tue.

Belial scrutait tour à tour Lucifer et le gamin sans savoir trop sur quel pied danser. Il avait du mal à suivre le raisonnement de l'argenté. Il faut dire que celui-ci avait le don pour vous abasourdir et vous laisser dans l'état d'une carpe cherchant son air.

- Tu veux que je corrige le gosse? Demanda interloqué l'archidiable.

- Oui mais bon t'acharne pas hein! On est bien d'accord !

- Tu as dit qu'il était TON FILS?

- Oui mon fils à Michael et à moi! Répondit tout sourire l'argenté devant l'air totalement perdu de Belial qui n'y comprenait définitivement pas grand chose et qui semblait totalement anéanti.

Le démon secoua la tête et se remit les idées en place. Il se dit qu'il demanderait des explications plus tard. Il n'allait pas se faire prier pour corriger un ange! Il en avait une envie folle de plus. Cette tête blonde et ces yeux purs, lui donnaient des envies de tortures multiples et variées. Et même s'il savait que Lucifer ne lui permettrait pas d'estropier le blondin, il prendrait tout de même du plaisir à le tabasser.

De son côté, Haziel avait des sueurs froides. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore de taille face à un démon de la classe de Belial. Il n'en revenait pas que Lucifer ait autorisé le démon à lui taper dessus. Soupçonnait-il ses plans pour l'avènement de Michael en nouveau Dieu?

Il recula mais se retrouva vite acculé contre une rambarde. Il savait que sa seule chance d'échapper à sa « punition » était la fuite. Avec colère, il fixa Lucifer dans les yeux et serra les poings. Puis, après réflexions, il se détendit.

- Très bien. Si tel est votre désir, _mon Père, _j'accepte de subir votre courroux. Laissez donc votre Ami frapper une des seules créatures à véritablement tenir à vous dans ce monde. Et sachez bien, avant de voir les poings haineux d'un démon faire couler le sang de votre _fils_, que tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour les deux seules personnes qui ce jour là, ne m'ont pas laisser mourir dans ces feuillages.

Lucifer haussa le sourcil après la tirade d'Haziel.

- Sale petit con. J'aurai du te laisser crever ce jour là tiens! Satané Michael et ses idées idiotes de vouloir sauver le monde entier! Pfff, je suis bien trop bon, voilà ce que je suis! Et cette bonté me perdra !

- Votre bonté ne vous perdra pas Père. Non, elle ne vous perdra pas. Bien au contraire, elle vous sauvera.

- Arrête tes boniments écœurants et file d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis!

- J'en conclus que je ne bouge pas le petit doigt? Soupira Belial déçu.

- Tu conclus bien. Ironisa le déchu.

Sans demander son reste, Haziel déploya ses ailes d'ange et prudemment prit son envol.

- Bon bon bon. Tu m'as bien fait tourner en bourrique comme toujours hein! Une vraie girouette. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme tu m'agaces quand tu fais ça!

- Tu fais la gueule?

- J'en ai le droit non?

- Rahhh je sais comment je peux me faire pardonner. Ronronna l'argenté en frottant sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami à la manière d'un chat.


	103. Chapter 103

**- Poussin noir : **_Lucifer voit toujours ce que chacune de ses actions peut lui rapporter de bon xd. Je suis d'accord, Ciel est sacrément bien protégé. Mais il faut bien ça, car au dessus de lui plane une épée de Damocles et cette épée là est trés lourde et trés puissante. Satan est aux anges (si je peux me permette cette expression mdr). Il est ravi de savoir que son petit fils va souffrir mais outre cela c'est une occasion révée de le mettre à l'épreuve et de savoir si Ciel est digne de devenir le nouveau Diable. Pour gouverner à une tripotée de démons sans coeur et administrer les enfers (à savoir ce qui se fait de pire dans l'espèce humaine) il vaut mieux pas être sentimental. Mais tu me connais je dérive toujours sur des chemins étonnants XD. Lucifer aime ne pas laisser indifférent et plus il choque, plus il est content mdr. Alors sachant que Belial l'aime, lui sortir qu'il a eu un fils avec Michael.. là c'était l'apothéose. Le pire : il te sort ça comme si c'était totalement naturel, que ca coulait de source. Uriel a été fortement briffé par ses deux angéliques protecteurs qui sont Raphael et Gabriel (qui, tu t'en doutes, ont fait un portrait fort flatteur du chieur!) Ahhh oui qui resiste à un chat ronronnant (cette image n'était pas innocente xd). Même un chat gris (Lulu a les cheveux argentés...je te laisse en déduire ce que tu veux XD)_

**- Mangapuryoru : **_je t'en prie! bonne lecture ^^_

_-_** Coccinelle : **_tu sais bien que mes fins sont toujours un nid de vipères xd. Oui Uriel a eu chaud aux plumes. Ah ca ce cher Raphy a bien fait de lui faire ses cours avant lol. Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^_

**- Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste : **_pas de soucis :) Finalement Ciel apparaît en effet comme un simple pion de Satan. Ciel a beaucoup d'affection pour Elisabeth alors il aura de la peine c'est certain. Mais il serait dangereux pour lui de manifester sa souffrance ou de se révolter. Car son grand pêre le met à l'épreuve. Il veut voir si Ciel est capable de gouverner les enfers à sa place. Et s'il voit que son petit fils s'encombre de sentiments, il le tuera. Qui a vu un Diable sentimental?_

**- Marechal Rattus : **_en effet, Ciel sait s'attirer la protection des plus puissantes créatures qui existent. Belial se fiche éperdument d'Elisabeth et je dirais même que cela lui ferait grand plaisir de prendre sa tête ne serait-ce que pour faire un pied de nez à Saint Michel. Il se rejouiera de la peine de Ciel, même si celui ci lui a laissé la vie sauve xd. Lucifer reste Lucifer, il peut t'embrasser et te foutre une baffe dans la seconde qui suit. Tu verras bientot à l'oeuvre à quel point sa lumière peut s'assombrir en un temps record._

**- Aviva94 : **_Ciel est étonnant et il peut avoir plusieurs réactions possibles. Cependant il est attaché à Lizzie alors nul doute qu'il sera affecté par sa mort..._

**- Lady Narein : **_Uriel est intelligent et il a été briffé par Raphael et Gabriel avant d'aller voir le Lulu xd. Valait mieux. Quant à Belial, je pense, sans m'avancer, que la prochaine partie qui parlera de lui le mettra en lumière :)_

**« Un pour tous et tous pour Un »**

Raphaël serra longuement son ami dans ses bras. Michael apprécia cette étreinte et laissa sa tête aller sur l'épaule du Guérisseur du Ciel. Il soupirèrent d'aise mutuellement.

- Tu nous as tellement manqué. Murmura le brun en enserrant le visage du flamboyant dans ses mains basanées.

Sans se raidir, Saint Michel accepta cette proximité et se laissa baiser la bouche. Point de poignées de mains ou de bises sur la joue chez les anges qui avaient pour habitude de s'embrasser chastement lorsqu'ils étaient de grands amis. Il n'y avait chez Raphaël, aucune arrières pensées. Il aimait son ami et le lui montrait de la plus simple des manières.

- Dis moi que tu es de retour pour toujours Michael, dis moi que tu as chassé ces doutes qui assaillaient ton cœur et que tu es enfin en paix avec toi-même. Dis moi que tu as enfin rompu avec le passé. Que désormais, tu ne te reproches plus rien.

Michael savait à quel évènement Raphaël faisait allusion : la chute de Lucifer. Car oui le flamboyant archange s'était toujours reproché d'avoir été celui qui avait poussé son ami aux ambitions dévorantes dans les abysses. Il baissa les yeux. Non il était loin de ne plus être tourmenté, bien au contraire. Il l'était de plus en plus. Revoir Lucifer et son double sur Terre n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Cette rencontre, loin de soulager son esprit, le troublait chaque jour davantage et le changeait.

Devait-il dire ou taire à son ami son inclinaison amoureuse à l'égard du déchu ? Il ne savait comment Raphaël réagirait et surtout si il accepterait de l'aider dans ses projets en sachant cela.

- Je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de les sauver pour être enfin en paix... Répondit Michael d'une voix étranglée.

- Que dis tu mon ami?

- Je dis que je veux sauver Lucifer. Au départ en venant ici, c''était d'ailleurs l'unique chose qui m'obsédait et qui semblait avoir de l'importance. Mais je me rends compte... que je veux bien plus que cela. Je veux que mon double me pardonne de m'être aussi lâchement débarrassé de lui. Je veux que Ciel puisse avoir une vie normale. Je veux que ce monde que nous contemplons, devienne un autre Paradis. Pas le même qu'ici bien entendu, mais un monde meilleur. Alors je suis venu te voir.

- Voilà des souhaits louables mais difficilement réalisables.

- Rien n'est impossible pour celui qui a la foi!

- Oui. Mais dis-moi mon impétueux Saint Michel, que souhaites-tu donc de moi?

- Pas seulement de toi Raphaël. Pas seulement de toi. Mais de tous les anges du Paradis.

- Nous tous?

- Oui, je suis venu ici pour que tu m'aides à lever une armée. Une armée celeste.

- Lever une... lever une armée? Précise moi ta pensée je t'en supplie!

- J'ai réfléchis, réfléchis et réfléchis encore et je suis arrivé au constat que si nous laissons les choses empirer encore alors nous courrons à notre perte à tous et cela d'une manière irréversible. Les démons envahissent le monde des humains. Il n'y a qu'à regarder un peu ce qui se passe. N'as tu pas ressenti cette recrudescence de violence ? Ils sont en train de s'entretuer tels des fauves affamés enfermés dans une cage. Le Mal colonise le monde. Les innocents sont acculés de toute part. N'entends-tu pas leurs prières? Ils nous appellent à l'aide! Devons nous nous désintéresser de leurs sorts funestes? Pour une raison obscure, le Très Haut laisse faire. Quels sont ses projets exacts, nul ne le sait vraiment. Nous même, devons admettre que nous sommes dans l'ignorance. Il a seulement dit qu'il voulait de Lucifer comme successeur. Or ses raisons demeurent obscures. Toi comme moi savons que Lucifer n'est pas apte à diriger le Paradis. Certes il possède la puissance pour le faire mais c'est un despote! Il n'a pas changé, il n'est pas devenu plus sage! Il a gardé les mêmes envies de pouvoir absolu. Nous devons éradiquer les démons de la surface ! Ils doivent retourner en Enfer car là est leur place ! Quant à Lucifer, je jure sur mon honneur que je le sauverai cette fois, dusse-je y laisser tout ce que je suis.

- Bon sang Michael, te rends tu seulement compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire?

- Je sais ce que je te demande Raphaël. Je ne te forcerai pas à me suivre.

- Mais enfin... tu me demandes de passer outre Notre Seigneur!

- Oui. Ce n'est pas une trahison. Je ne le contre pas. Je prends une initiative c'est tout.

- Mais tu ne peux pas agir comme ça de ton propre chef ! Michael ! Nous n'avons pas le libre arbitre! C'est pour avoir cette chose que Lucifer est tombé, que tu l'as poussé dans le précipice ! Michael je t'en prie, raisonne toi bon sang !

- Écoute Raphaël, je ne resterai pas sourd aux prières de ceux qui me demandent aide et protection. Je serai là pour ceux qui croient en moi. Je les protégerai envers et contre tout car il en va ainsi de Saint Michel. Je ne me défilerai pas pour me préserver. Mon salut passe après celui de ceux que j'ai juré de protéger devant Dieu! Oui Raphael, que j'ai juré de protéger! C'est devant Adam et Eve que je me suis agenouillé. Si aucun ange ne veut me suivre pour libérer ce monde des hommes, alors soit, j'irai seul. Je ne resterai pas en haut de mon nuage à contempler, sans bouger, le monde s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Je ne resterai pas ici à regarder ceux qui me sont chers mourir. Non. J'irai et je ferai tout pour les sauver. Et si je suis châtié pour cela, alors « ainsi soit-Il »!

- Tu ne seras pas seul Michael! Car nous serons avec toi envers et contre tout! Et si tu dois tomber pour ça, alors nous chuterons ensemble, comme des frères. Un pour tous et tous pour Un!

Le flamboyant se retourna pour voir qui avait prononcé ces mots. Devant lui Haziel et Gabriel lui souriaient en lui tendant la main. Saint Michel sentit son coeur se gonfler en les voyant ainsi se joindre à lui sans aucune concession. Ils savaient ce qu'ils encouraient, mais leur amitié semblait plus forte que tout.

L'archange prit chacune des mains tendues et les serra fort dans les siennes.

"Merci" Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire tellement l'émotion le submergeait.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Puis silencieusement il sourit. Raphaël l'accompagnerait lui aussi.


	104. Chapter 104

**Milou-Sarcastic-Yaoiste** : _je voulais montrer que ces quatre archanges là sont liés comme les doigts de la main et que rien ne pouvait les séparer. Uriel bien sûr, fait figure de d'Artagnan au milieu de ses ainés. C'est un peu, la tête brulée du groupe XD. Oh je vois que tu protestes énergiquement contre le « baiser » amical de Raphael hehe. « Pauvre Lucifer »… « petit » en plus… Mérite-t-il d'être plaint ? (pense au pauvre petit prêtre et à Undy et à tout ce qu'il a fait) J'espère que ton oral s'est bien passé ! _

**Kiwi : **_tu n'aimes pas les habitudes? pourtant tu commentes TOUJOURS juste avant que je ne poste XD ! Michael ne veut pas aider tout le monde, il veut sauver le monde. Mais il est vrai que après que Adam et Eve soient descendus sur Terre et ont eu des "enfants" (nombreux!), Dieu a dit un jour à Saint Michel qu'il ne devait pas s'immiscer dans la vie des hommes, aussi cruelle qu'elle lui apparaissait, car ils devaient les laisser vivre...puis mourir. Que c'était dans l'ordre des choses (j'ai repris cela dans le chapitre avec Louison). Mais là, Monsieur Spock semble ne plus s'occuper de rien.. Michael sait trés bien ce que le monde encourt si l'équilibre est rompu. Il sait aussi ce qu'il encourt en agissant peut etre contre la volonté de Dieu. Mais il est le seul à qui Dieu a donné le libre arbitre, car il a une totale confiance en son jugement. Le soucis en fait c'est qu'on ne sait pas vraiment ce que Monsieur Spock a en tête. J'ai hésité au départ à faire se rallier Raphael à Michael. Je voulais les opposer. Mais au final, je me suis dit que Raphael, Gabriel et Uriel ne pouvaient que suivre Saint Michel, car Saint Michel est "celui qui est comme Dieu", le Prince des armées de Dieu, celui qui a, à maintes reprises, combattu le Mal et l'a vaincu. J'ai surtout voulu montrer que dans un monde où les valeurs les plus primaires sont piétinées, il reste encore quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher : l'amitié. _

**Coccinelle : **_oui en effet, tout le monde fomente dans le dos de Monsieur Spock et là on se dit : mais il voit rien? et ensuite on se dit : c'est bizarre qu'il ne voit rien :) Saint Michel a en effet de grands rêves, mais si les anges ne revent pas et ne croient pas en un monde meilleur, alors il n'y a vraiment plus d'espoir pour nous. Car à qui iraient nos prières? qui les entendraient ? Bon d'accord, sauver le Lulu de lui-même ca relève de l'utopie petit Père Raphael a été le dernier à se décider à suivre Michael. C'est ca l'amitié.^^_

**Poussin Noir** : _cette chanson m'est restée dans la tête au moins une semaine quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre… et toi tu me la rappelle. Honte sur toi Poussin noir ! Pense à la Mère Michelle tiens ! Tu veux embrasser Michael CHASTEMENT ? On y croit tiens. Tu dis ça pour que le Lulu ne vienne pas te faire chier hein ? Tu penses qu'il croit à ça lui aussi ? Il connait tes pensées profondes concernant l'archange ! Le prends pas pour un idiot hein… après nos perruques risqueraient de ne pas arriver à temps pour la JE…. ! Oui, Michael est de plus en plus tourmenté et en effet, c'est arrivé depuis Louison. Pour une fois, Lucifer n'est pas vraiment responsable de ce changement. Il est étonnant que Monsieur Spock ne fasse rien tu ne trouves pas ? Il laisse tout le monde agir à sa guise : sa sœur, ses anges, le Lulu, même Satan. Comme si il n'était au courant de rien, lui qui est censé être omniscient. Etonnant __Michael (et ce n'est pas de moi c'est dans les saintes écritures) et doté d'un grand charisme. A plusieurs reprises, il a réussi à rallier les anges pour combattre le Mal. C'est le Guerrier, le souffle de Dieu. J'ai lu récemment que Dieu a donné à Saint Michel – « qui est comme Dieu » la possibilité de choisir. Il lui fait tellement confiance qu'il l'a doté du libre arbitre. Ce qui est logique si on s'en réfère à la signification de son nom attribué par Dieu lui-même. S'il est "comme Dieu" alors il doit avoir la possibilité de décider de lui-même. Mais Saint Michel est si humble qu'il n'utilise pas ce libre arbitre et n'agit qu'après avoir concerté Dieu. Il a encore monté (si c'était encore possible) dans mon estime et dans mon cœur. Il est juste magnifique._

**Salaplue** : _mici !_

**Marechal Rattus** : _Ahh rien d'impossible pour le Prince des Armées Célestes ! Alors sans aucune hésitation, je répondrais que non, le Lulu ne serait pas content du tout du tout de voir Raphy embrasser Michael même sans arrière-pensée mdr. Son bras a repoussé xd. C'est un ange après tout. Michael restera Michael. Alors que tout semble perdu pour ce monde, lui, croit toujours en son avenir. Il apparaît utopique dans ses vœux. Il faudrait plusieurs miracles pour que tous ses souhaits se réalisent. Mais si les anges ne croyaient pas aux miracles, qui y croirait ?_

**Aviva94** _: eh bien c'est une bonne question hehe. Tu auras bientôt la réponse à cela XD_

**Pamplea :** _ahh si tu savais ce qu'est parti fourbenser le Séby… d'ailleurs il se peut que tu le saches très prochainement XD. « A quoi joue Monsieur Spock » : voilà qui est une bonne question étant donné qu'on l'a vu jouer au fil de cette histoire, à tout un tas de trucs genre fléchettes, golf etc. Uriel a effectivement vu ce qui serait le plus plausible pour maintenir ce monde debout à savoir Michael en Dieu et Michaelis en Diable. Mais Monsieur Spock ne s'est jamais trompé jusqu'à présent et s'il a choisi Lucifer pour lui succéder c'est qu'il a une bonne raison même si il apparaît fou à lier d'avoir eu cette idée. En effet, Ciel sans le savoir, a condamné Lizzie à mourir. J'avoue c'est sadique__. :)_

**Lady Narein** : _seuls ces quatre archanges se mettront du coté de Saint Michel ainsi qu'une grande partie des anges. C'est au nom de leur indestructible amitié que Gabriel Raphael et Uriel ont décidé d'aider Saint Michel dans son projet. Car après tout ils vont agir sans concerter Dieu et ils risquent tous, à l'instar de Lucifer, de chuter du Paradis pour cela. Certains archanges resteront neutres. Enfin, une autre partie des anges a d'ores et déjà choisi de suivre MissSpocky. Pour répondre à ta question, j'avoue que me suis toujours intéressée à la théologie mais je me suis d'avantage focalisée sur Lucifer et Saint Michel et donc par la force des choses sur les anges et les démons. _

**Mangapuryoru** : _je t'en prie, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)_

_**« **__**Daddy Cool »**_

Sébastian arriva devant le bureau de Monsieur Spock qui avait abandonné l'auberge du Narcon pour reprendre ses fonctions de Tout Puissant. Et Dieu savait qu'il y avait fort à faire en ce moment avec toutes ces possessions. Le Monde allait mal mais le Mal allait bien.

D'ailleurs le démon se demandait ce que Gary Spock était venu faire exactement à l'auberge. Sa présence n'avait rien apportée de plus et à part faire des paris stupides avec Satan et danser avec il n'avait pas fait grand chose d'autre.

Michaelis avait toujours entendu dire que les « Voies ou voix (au choix) du Seigneur » étaient impénétrables, mais LA, c'était pas impénétrables qu'elles étaient ces voies là, mais carrément incompréhensibles! Pas étonnant que ses anges soient aussi compliqués puisque leur Saint Patron l'était encore plus!

BREF! Il n'était pas au Paradis pour essayer de savoir ce que fourbansait* Monsieur Spock et toute sa clic d'emplumés. Il devait parler de Ciel. Ce n'était pas rien de dire que le démon ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce lieu béni. Il le connaissait bien pourtant. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'il était entré dans le bureau de Monsieur Spock et ce souvenir là ne le faisait pas du tout sourire. Décidément, chaque fois qu'il venait ici, c'était parce que son cher Ciel était en grand danger et qu'il voulait le sauver.

Malgré un mal de crane grandissant, il s'interrogea : comment se faisait-il qu'il pouvait entrer au Paradis si facilement sans être cramé ou autre?

Il soupira bruyamment, puis, résigné, toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le champs et brusquement Il en fut d'ailleurs surpris et décontenancé un moment.

- Ben c'est quoi c't'air ahuri? Rentre va! Je t'attendais justement! D'ailleurs me demandais bien ce que tu pouvais fabriquer hein! T'auras fallut du temps pour arriver jusqu'ici. A ce train là Ciel sera devenu le Diable avant la fin de « Daddy Cool »! Tu aimes Boney M?

Effectivement, Monsieur Spock ne mentait pas lorsqu'il avait qualifié l'air de Sebastian « d'ahuri » car il l'était! Et la question finale de Gary n'avait rien arrangé à la tête du pauvre démon, bien au contraire!

Devant le manque évident de réaction de Sebastian, le patron des shinigamis passa derrière lui et d'un grand coup de pied dans le dos, le fit entrer avec perte et fracas. Cela réveilla le beau diable aussi surement que le seau d'eau avait rafraichi les idées de Ciel voilà un temps!

- Ah ben oui ca fait pas du bien! Et d'ailleurs remercie le Ciel, pas Ciel parce que lui il aurait bien voulu hein, que je m'sois pas déguisé en cow boy !

Sebastian le fixa, la mâchoire et les poings crispés. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes rouges. Une envie soudaine de flamber le vieil homme en face de lui lui tiraillait les boyaux. Mais en analysant ses chances de réussite, il se ravisa.

Il souffla avec exaspération mais se dit qu'au moins il aurait appris quelque chose quand il sortirait de ce bureau : il existe plus énervant que son jeune ex bocchan!

Il allait parler quand il se rendit compte de l'environnement qui l'entourait : le sol était une piste de danse miroir, au plafond de couleur orange pop tournait une énorme boule à facettes. Il visa le maître des lieux, habillé d'un pantalon blanc à pattes d'eph tombant sur des chaussures vernies de la même couleur que le plafond. La chemise blanche à paillettes était ouverte sur un torse maigre parsemé de poils blancs. Sa grande barbe blanche nattée était attachée à l'extrémité par une énorme chaine en or et virevoltait au rythme des déhanchés endiablés du maître en question.

- Monsieur Spock! Monsieur SPOCK!

- Mais oui tu peux v'nir danser min gamin!

- Je ne veux pas venir danser! Il y a de la fumée! Je pense qu'il y a le feu... regardez.. il y a de la fumée!

Le vieil homme se mit à rire comme un perdu.

- Ah ca oui ! Il y a le feu! Yearrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Daddy cool! Daddy daddy cool! Aller raboule, j'vais t'montrer comment on danse ma poule !

- Pardonnez moi de vous contredire Monsieur, mais je suis une corneille!

Mort de rire, Gary Spock entraina le pauvre démon sur la piste de danse. Au bout de deux heures, Michaelis savait danser le disco et le funk comme un pro.

Il se fit la promesse d'apprendre cela à son cher Ciel. Le voir danser sur Boney M et Abba serait un spectacle inoubliable et merveilleux; lui qui se vautrait sur le sol après une valse. Il se dit qu'il forcerait aussi son double angélique tiens ! Il était pressé de voir le si pudique et sérieux archange bouger ses fesses sur ce genre de musique. Rien que de penser à tout ça, il se mit à rire bruyamment tout seul.

- Et voilà. On l'a perdu. Décidément, les démons, c'est plus c'que c'était! Fit le patron des shinigamis en secouant la tête d'un air dépité. Bon tout ça c'est bien beau hein, mais et si on parlait de choses sérieuses ?

- Oui. Il est grand temps. Savez vous pourquoi je suis là ?

- Oh j'en ai une vague idée. Comme j'ai une vague idée que ma sœur fomente dans mon dos pour prendre ma place avec l'aide d'une grande partie des shinigamis, que Michael veut purifier le monde avec ses amis qui le suivraient jusqu'au bout du monde et que Lucifer a les dents longues et veut virer tout le monde pour régner en maître absolu. Je dois dire que je suis allé à l'auberge du Narcon pour une raison précise. Nan en fait deux raisons précises : la première c'était de montrer au Diable que j'étais toujours pas mort et la seconde c'était de montrer au futur Diable que j'étais pas encore mort.

- Pardon? Pouvez vous je vous en prie m'éclairer sur vos dernières paroles?

- Ben quoi? C'est pas clair quand j'parle ? Encore une désillusion...ah ah ah. Satan pense, parce qu'il est grand mais pas fufute hein, qu'il peut tranquillou posséder des humains, faire de Ciel son remplaçant et faire du monde de la surface une dépendance de l'enfer pour ses futures vacances de retraité! Eh bien non! Ca CERTAINEMENT PAS!

- Mais vous n'étiez pas d'accord pour que Ciel devienne le nouveau Diable?

- Ben Satan avait l'air tellement content de mettre son petit fils sur le trône que j'ai rien dit! Mais ca veut pas dire que j'en pensais pas moins! En fait, tu vas me dire qui en Enfer voudra de Ciel comme Maître? Inutile de répondre, car la réponse, toi comme moi on la connait. Un seul gusse en voudra et ce gusse là c'est toi. Les autres vont lui faire la peau avant même qu'il escalade la première marche de son trône. J'ai dit « escalade » parce qu'il est tout tiot par rapport à sa montagne de grand père. Le pauvre gamin on le verra même pas là d'ssus! Ah ah.

- ….je ne suis pas forcément enchanté que Ciel devienne le Diable.

- Disons que tu pourras dire adieu à ton diner dans ce cas là. Mais ça tu sais, que tu crèves la dalle, je m'en fiche comme de ma première chemise! Je pense maintenant sincèrement que Ciel ne peut et ne veut pas devenir le Diable. Il n'en a pas la trempe. Etre Diable c'est pour l'éternité et ça je pense qu'il n'a pas pris la mesure de la chose. Le soucis c'est qu'il aura pas droit à une période d'essai car son propre grand père le fumera à la première erreur. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir sauvé ce jour là. Aujourd'hui, je veux faire quelque chose pour ce gosse.

- Et qui deviendrait le nouveau Diable? Satan ne peut rester en place. Vous aviez tout planifié pour éviter, soi-disant, à ce monde d'être détruit.

- Comment tu sais tout ca toi?

- Belial me l'a dit. Alors? Qui serait « l'heureux » élu si Ciel ne monte pas sur le trône ?

- C'est une bonne question ça mon garçon. Il y a tellement de candidats qu'on ne sait que choisir! Un peu comme les doubitchous en fait : quoiqu'on choisisse ce sera infect hehe. Répondit le vieil homme avec un grand sourire. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Non. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps ici. Je veux juste une solution pour sauver Ciel.

- Au contraire Michaelis, je pense, moi, que tu vas rester là un bon moment.

* faire avec de mauvaises intentions.


	105. Chapter 105

**- Poussin Noir : **_oui je sais ce que j'ai fait hein! pendu. Alors oui c'est là qu'on voit bien l'opposition entre Satan qui veut tout gouverner comme il l'entend, et Dieu qui laisse faire les choses en gardant foi en les choix de chacun (même du Lulu O-O). Ahh Saint Michel sera toujours là pour répondre aux prières de ceux qui l'appellent. Il fera abstraction de lui-même pour rester fidèle à ses voeux envers l'humanité. Monsieur Spock semble hors de tout mais il ne l'est pas en effet. Il agit sans agir, comme tu le dis : en poussant un peu dans le dos de temps en temps. J'ai voulu garder cette dose d'humour qui caractérise tant Monsieur Spock xd, alors même que les choses deviennent de plus en plus sérieuses. Et surtout alterner le tragique au comique. La partie qui suit n'étant pas forcément follichonne...Dieu a des projets mine de rien et les boules à facettes ne l'empechent pas de mener sa barque comme il le souhaite, sauf qu'il ne bride pas, il laisse du mou. Il sait. Après tout Dieu c'est lui. (ps : oui c'est certain que Sebastian n'a rien compris aux doubitchous mdr, mais je pense que plus personne ne se formalise ou essaie de comprendre les irréalités que peut sortir le Père Spock à longueur de temps XD)_

**- MissSpocky : **_Oui c'est étonnant hein? Mais cette petite danse n'a rien d'innocent. En faisant cela Gary voulait vérifier quelque chose. Maintenant il sait. A ton avis que voulait-il savoir du démon ? Décidément j'ai fait une pub d'enfer (lol) à ce groupe mythique! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été écouter xd. Si Sebastian peut entrer et sortir comme ca du Paradis c'est qu'en effet Monsieur Spock a donné ses ordres (d'ailleurs le Lulu aussi peut s'y trimballer comme bon lui semble alors que LUI il a déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait foutre un joli merdier XD). Quand on voit ce qu'une valse a fait de Ciel, on se demande à quoi ressemblerait le pauvre gosse à la fin d'une danse disco mdr. C'est en effet un chapitre amusant qui tranche avec le précédent et qui va trancher avec le suivant (...). Tu l'as dit : ce qui est prévisible chez moi c'est que je suis imprévisible et ce qui va suivre te le confirmera. Oui, je répondrai à toutes les questions posées jusqu'à la toute fin de cette histoire et j'espère que la fin sera digne de ces deux saisons. En tous les cas, qu'elle sera digne de ces personnages haut en couleur et de vos attentes. _

**- Lady Narein : **_en effet, Monsieur Spock a l'air de toujours tout savoir xd, ce qui semble logique puisqu'il est Dieu et que Dieu est omniscient. Mais il le dit pourtant : il y a des choses qu'il ne peut prévoir car les sentiments sont imprévisibles. Il laisse à chacun sa liberté d'action contrairement à Satan qui veut tout controler. Sous ses airs de se ficher de tout, il a bien placé ses pions et oui, il sait qui sera le prochain Diable. ^¨^ Qu'en dira Satan par contre..._

_- _**Bissenshi : **_effectivement, si Ciel ne monte pas sur le trône alors qui ? et surtout, Satan acceptera t-il qu'un autre que son petit fils le remplace?_

_- **Coccinelle :** tant mieux! j'espère que celui qui arrive te plaira également ^^. Il est clair que la dernière phrase de Monsieur Spock est énigmatique et étonnante car en règle générale, Dieu ne retient pas les démons chez lui mais au contraire les vire XD_

**- Aviva94 : **_ahhh la séance de disco entre Dieu et un démon XD. J'étais à fond dans ma période Abba et Boney M quand j'ai écrit cette partie alors forcément... ca a influencé mes écrits mdr. Tu as bien raison, il ne faut pas oublier qui est Monsieur Spock (même si on a tendance à l'oublier notamment pendant cette partie xd). Réponse à ta question plus tard ^^_

**- Marechal Rattus : **_désolée mdr, j'ai eu cette chanson dans la tête pendant des jours (XD). Je suis ravie que tu ais eu cette merveilleuse vision de Monsieur Spock hehe. Je voulais faire rire, c'était mon but. Monsieur Spock est toujours là pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je faisais déjà ça lors de la première saison. Il est là pour remonter le moral des lecteurs. Le calme avant la tempête. Oui notre pauvre Ciel serait pas à la fête après une séance de disco, parceque c'est autrement plus fatiguant que de la valse mdr. Mais le pire je pense c'est effectivement Michael 0-0. Le Seby est décidément bien vache avec son double xd. Je pense que le Lulu hesiterait entre crever de rire ou crever tout court (son coeur si petit soit-il lacherait je crois) en voyant Michael se déhancher XD. Monsieur Spock sait trés bien ce qui va arriver. Et il l'avait prévu depuis bien longtemps. _

_Note de l'auteure : cette partie n'est pas joyeuse mes amis...et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider. Mais il faut faire des choix aussi difficiles soient-ils..._

**« ADAGIO »**

Envahit par une sensation de bien être, Belial fermait les yeux et caressait tendrement les cheveux argentés de celui qui se blottissait contre son torse. Il gémit et frémit en sentant la langue de son impertinent « ami » le lécher doucement dans le cou puis remonter sensuellement jusqu'à son oreille.

- J'ai envie de baiser. Dit Lucifer d'une voix suave.

Belial eut un hoquet devant le manque évident de pudeur et de retenue de l'ange déchu.

- Tu... tu crois que c'est le moment? Demanda difficilement le démon de plus en plus excité par les gestes et les paroles de Lucifer.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a des moments désignés pour ça? Ça se fait quand on en a envie et non quand on en a besoin! Allons ne fais pas ton Saint Michel et mets toi nu ! Que je puisse embrasser et sucer tout ce qui me plaira!

Belial écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa toucher par des doigts impatients sans broncher. Il ne pensait déjà plus vraiment, son sexe dur annihilant toutes pensées cohérentes.

- Eh bien que voilà une épée dure et épaisse une fois sortie de son étroit fourreau. Je me demande si elle tiendra ses promesses ! Je lui souhaite d'être endurante car je suis gourmand et exigeant.

L'archidiable soupira d'aise en se sentant branler par des mains expertes. Il pinça les lèvres pour ne pas trop gémir. Assurément Lucifer savait y faire. Résultat d'années de pratique sans doute...

- Tu aimes ça hein ? S'amusa le déchu. Tu veux ma bouche?

Belial acquiesça et appuya une main ferme sur la nuque de son ami pour l'encourager. Mais l'autre se mit à rire au lieu d'obtempérer.

- Tu es si pressé et si malléable. Tu ne sais même pas me résister. Ce n'est pas très amusant. Du coup je vais attendre un peu. Te faire râler me fera bien plaisir.

- Tu es un sadique Lucifer. Enragea le démon. Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser dur ?

- J'aime pas quand c'est mou. Ah ah ah.

L'hilarité de l'ange déchu n'amusa pas le démon le moins du monde. Il pesta puis se tourna pour se finir lui-même.

- Tss, tu ne sais vraiment pas attendre.

- Tu demandes des choses, tu promets des choses et quelques minutes après tu dis le contraire. Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Je ne suis pas une girouette Lucifer et j'ai horreur qu'on se foute de moi par dessus le marché. Tu veux baiser avec moi? Vraiment? Menteur. Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux. Tu ne veux que te jouer de moi et avec moi voilà tout.

- Tu prends tout mal mon pauvre ami. Tu es décidément très susceptible.

- Certes. Mais sans aucun doute moins que toi très cher Lucifer. A mon tour, je vais te faire enrager un peu tiens. Tu veux que je t'en raconte une bien bonne?

- Mmm vas y, vas y, je t'en prie !

- Eh bien je pense que Ciel Phantomhive ne sera peut être pas un aussi mauvais Diable que ça au final.

- QUOI? Que baragouines tu toi? Demanda Lucifer en perdant tout sourire.

Belial sourit. Décidément son ami réagissait au quart de tour. Ses yeux lançaient des flammes. Il était déjà prêt à écharper quiconque le contrarierait. Ses joues étaient déjà rougies de colère.

- Tu as très bien entendu ce que j'ai dit.

- Et qu'est ce qui te prend de me sortir ça imbécile heureux? Qu'est ce que tu cherches hein?

- Je ne cherche rien. Je dis seulement ce que je pense. En fait, tout à l'heure je suis allé voir Satan pour lui dire mon échec. Je n'ai pas essayé, contrairement à tes conseils, à me défiler. Du coup sa Grandeur n'était pas très contente. Il a laissé à son petit fils le soin de décider de mon sort. Il a choisi de me laisser la vie sauve pour des raisons très justes. Je trouve que ce gosse a fait preuve de beaucoup de maîtrise de soi et s'est montré à la hauteur.

- Tssa! Foutaises que cela! Tu dis ça parce qu'il a épargné ta jolie petite gueule voilà! Comme c'est pitoyable. Comme tu es devenu pitoyable mon pauvre Belial. Alors tu ne veux plus faire le plan c'est ca?!

- Je n'ai jamais dit ca.

- SI TU L'AS DIT! Tu t'es amouraché de cet avorton comme ton abruti d'ami de Sebas...

- JE n'ai jamais dit ça LUCIFER! Coupa le démon en haussant le ton.

Belial recula et se mit en position de défense. Il voyait la colère gagner le cœur et l'esprit de son ami et il savait pertinemment comment l'autre réagissait alors. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et devenait imprévisible. Dans ces moments là, Lucifer était un danger pour tout le monde.

Finalement le mettre en colère n'était pas du tout une bonne idée se dit le démon.

- Eh bien alors vas-y hein! Aller, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire alors ! Cracha l'argenté de plus en plus enragé.

- Je veux toujours destituer Satan et monter les autres démons contre lui pour arriver à cette fin. Mais...je ne peux, non je ne veux plus tuer Ciel. J'ai une dette de vie envers lui maintenant et je crois...qu'il pourrait être un bon Maître des Enfers.

- FUMIER! SALOPARD! Tu nous trahis! Tu me trahis ! Tu me trahis...mon ami...

Maintenant Lucifer se lamentait. Il s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, le visage entre ses mains. Avec la plus grande prudence, Belial s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, mais l'autre le repoussa avec violence

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS! Toi! TOI misérable, minable! Ce mioche ne sera jamais le Diable! Ce sera moi, MOI tu entends! Moi et moi seul! Je serais Dieu et Diable car c'est ce que je suis. Ce que je suis devenu...Dieu... et... Diable...Cette petite saleté de morveux... Oh mais ça JAMAIS! JAMAIS MON Michael, mon cher, mon si précieux archange, au cœur si bon et aux yeux si doux, ne sacrifiera son éternité pour cette petite vermine qui l'a poussé à lui faire promettre n'importe quoi à coup d'œil larmoyant et de voix de petit garçon! Mais ne vois-tu pas la perfidie qui dévore son être tout entier? Ne vois-tu pas la malignité qui transpire de tous ses pores?

- Je vois surtout que tu perds la raison...allons Lucifer, je t'en supplie, reprends toi, reprends le contrôle!

- JE NE SUIS PAS FOU! Je veux la Paix de mon âme... c'est tout... seulement la paix. Et je ne l'aurai jamais si je ne deviens pas le Bien et le Mal. Je ne peux n'être que Dieu sans être le Diable. Car alors le Mal en moi ne sera jamais nourri, jamais assouvi. Tout comme je ne peux n'être que le Diable car alors ma lumière ne pourra jamais briller. Je dois être les deux pour retrouver un équilibre...J'en ai besoin... j'ai besoin de ça pour ma propre survie...pour ne plus souffrir comme je souffre à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, luttant en permanence contre moi même, me déchirant de l'intérieur. J'en ai besoin pour être un tout sans être tiraillé des deux cotés. Et tu sais ce que je crois Belial?

- Non...

- Je crois que Monsieur Spock le sait. C'est bien pour ça qu'il ne fait rien. C'est bien pour ça qu'il m'a choisit. Il attend de moi, futur Dieu, que je renverse Satan et que je prenne sa place. Ciel serait sauvé de l'enfer alors et Lui n'aura pas bougé le petit doigt. Quelle ironie. Finalement, moi qui ne voulait pas être un pantin, je ne suis vraiment qu'un singe dans Sa paume...

- Je ne peux plus tuer Ciel maintenant. Je regrette.

- Moi aussi... si tu savais comme je regrette, je regrette d'ailleurs tellement de choses. Je vais te regretter mon cher ami. Oh oui ne crois pas que ta mort me sera indifférente. Elle ne le sera pas et jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je penserai à toi.

- Mais...mais mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques? Excalibur? Tu veux me tuer c'est ça? TU VEUX ME TUER ?

L'argenté ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fondit sur Belial de toutes ses forces en brandissant son épée et un corps à corps commença.

Une heure plus tard, un énorme dragon tenait Lucifer avec une de ses pattes puissantes aux griffes acérées. Salement amoché, le déchu tentait en vain de se défaire de la prise de fer de son ancien ami.

- Eh bien voilà mon ange, nous y voilà. Tu pensais être assez fort pour me tuer, mais tu t'es trompé. Je suis devenu plus fort que toi. Le combat qui fait rage en toi, ce combat incessant entre le bien et le mal t'affaiblit chaque jour un peu plus. Tu te détruis toi-même. Je t'aimais Lucifer, et tu as tout anéanti en quelques secondes, en voulant me tuer sans sourciller. J'ai compris que seule cet ange minable compte pour toi. Mais cela ne sera pas. Je te tuerai le premier. Et tu sais quoi? Je pense que tu ne lui manqueras pas.

Belial ouvrit alors son énorme gueule pour déchiqueter le corps de l'argenté et mettre fin à sa vie.

Lucifer ferma les yeux.

- Ainsi tout est terminé. Murmura t-il. Ainsi tout se finira ici. Quel gâchis.

Il sentit une douleur atroce le transpercer de toute part, alors que les dents énormes du dragon s'enfonçaient dans ses chairs. Il crispa les mâchoires pour s'empêcher de crier. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant Belial. Il ne voulait pas lui donner une satisfaction de plus. Il arriva à tenir comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce que, la douleur étant trop forte, il ne pu que faire autre chose que hurler. Belial sourit. Il avait décidé de prendre son temps pour le tuer.

Lucifer en connaissait très bien la raison. Le démon l'aimait et lui, avait tenté de le tuer. Comme il avait du se sentir trahi. Comme il devait souffrir lui aussi et comme il souhaitait le faire souffrir à son tour pour se venger. Assurément, son agonie serait longue.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables, l'argenté se mit à vomir du sang par la bouche tellement la pression sur ses cotes qui se brisaient les unes après les autres était forte. Sans aucun doute, son cœur allait éclater bientôt.

Et Lucifer, se surprit à ne plus souhaiter qu'une chose : la mort pour enfin stopper cette souffrance insoutenable. Il l'accueillerait comme une délivrance.

- Tu n'appelles personne à ton secours Lucifer? Demanda ironiquement Belial. Tu ne l'appelles pas Lui? Tu n'appelles pas ton Saint Michel?

Et en effet, Lucifer n'appela personne. Il ne le souhaitait pas mais n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Était-ce de la fierté ? Ou bien désirait-il mourir?

Enfin, il arrêta de hurler. On dit qu'il arrive un moment où la douleur est si forte qu'on ne la sent même plus. C'était comme si son corps et son esprit ne faisaient plus un. Il voyait les choses au ralenti, comme dans un songe, comme s'il était devenu étranger à tout ça.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de chaud sur son visage. Ça gouttait, c'était doux et désagréable à la fois. Une goutte coula sur ses joues puis finit dans sa bouche. C'était acre, ca avait le goût du fer. Lentement, difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux pour savoir ce que c'était. Mais les gouttes tombaient de plus en plus vite, ils ne les distinguaient que vaguement. Elles sillonnaient son visage de part en part. Était-ce des larmes? Belial pleurait-t-il? Regrettait-il?

Au bout d'un moment, sa vision se fit moins trouble et il put distinguer que les gouttes en question n'étaient pas transparentes comme le sont les larmes. Non. Elles ne l'étaient pas. Elles étaient rouges, rouges comme le sang.

Il plissa les yeux pour améliorer sa vision et finit par voir le visage de Belial redevenu humain. Il était penché au dessus du sien, figé en une expression de surprise, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Lucifer tenta de toucher ce visage et s'aperçut alors qu'il pouvait à nouveau bouger. Il tendit la main mais il la retira vite lorsqu'il vit que quelque chose transperçait la gorge du démon. La chose en question se retira dans un bruit mouillé écœurant. Alors le corps de Belial partit en avant. Il allait lui tomber dessus lorsqu'il fut tiré en arrière avec violence pour aller s'écraser un peu plus loin comme une chiffe molle.

- En voilà un de moins et pas des moindres!

- En effet Haziel. Belial était un des plus puissants archidiables des enfers. Mais je déplore qu'il eut fallut agir par surprise pour le détruire...

- Allons Michael, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Intervint Raphaël. Seul le résultat compte. Crois-tu que Belial se serait embarrassé de t'attaquer par derrière ? Non les démons n'ont aucun honneur! Nous ne pouvions nous poser de questions, il fallait agir vite! Et si Haziel ne l'avait pas fait, Lucifer serait mort. Alors cesse de te torturer. Nous n'avons pas agit comme des lâches mais comme des gens pressés.

- Oui... tu as sans doute raison.

- Ne penses pas que parce que tu as vaincu Belial une fois, tu aurais pu le faire deux fois. La fierté peut devenir un pêché lorsqu'elle se transforme en orgueil! Observa Gabriel.

- En effet...pardonnez moi mes amis...

Les autres anges approuvèrent et sourirent. Michael s'approcha alors du corps ensanglanté de Lucifer qui gisait sur le sol.

- Et que je ne t'entende plus jamais me demander de sauver un démon toi!


	106. Chapter 106

- **Saint Poussin** : eh ben bravo… « Savamment » dead. Je préfère ne pas imaginer quoique ce soit entre Lucifer et Michael sinon, comment te dire, hum. Belial a pensé qu'il était à l'abri de la colère flamboyante et disproportionnée de Lucifer. Il a été trop confiant de penser que, parce que l'autre l'avait sauvé face à Michael, il ne ferait jamais rien contre lui. Il a surestimé les sentiments du déchu envers lui. Il s'est pensé à égalité avec Saint Michel, dans le cœur de son ami. Oui Lucifer ne recule pas, il était bel et bien prêt à tuer Belial. Cela ne veut toutefois pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il l'aimait comme son ami. Et il regretterait sans doute sa mort. Enormément. Juste qu'il ne contrôle plus rien. Que sa jalousie le ronge comme un poison. Et qu'il ne peut plus rien faire contre ça une fois que la machine est en marche. Oui, il aurait pu apparaître comme un simple monstre. Et pourtant, tout comme toi, je ressens de la peine envers lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait et fait encore, sa torture morale me fait penser que quand on souffre à un point ultime, que le cœur et l'âme sont déchirés à un tel point qu'on se sent bruler de l'intérieur, alors la moindre étincelle nous consume. Et c'est bien ce que vit Lucifer à chaque seconde. Passer d'un extreme à l'autre, se voir devenir un coup Dieu, un coup Diable. Je ne vois pas Belial comme cruel. Il répond seulement à la douleur qu'il ressent comme il sait seulement le faire en raison de son statut de démon : par la violence des actes. Lucifer devait mourir dans mon chapitre initial, avant que je ne cède…Alors j'ai fait intervenir Uriel, car je ne pouvais faire intervenir Michael pour frapper quelqu'un dans le dos. Oui tu as raison, Saint Michel se tait, mais il n'est pas convaincu par les paroles de Raphael. La dernière phrase de Saint Michel sonne comme une lumière qui subsiste après les ténèbres ^^ c'est tellement à son image.

- **Coccinelle** : oui je l'aimais aussi beaucoup Belial et j'ai eu du mal à le faire disparaître. Mais dans ce chapitre je devais faire un choix. J'ai choisi le démon à l'ange déchu... Ahh la scene de combat...ma hantise. Et je pense que c'est la bete noire de tous les auteurs. Car il faut que cela reste vivant tout en étant décrit. Comme si on donnait au lecteur la vision comme dans un film. Pfiou merci ca fait chaud au coeur!

- **Milou Sarcastic Yaoiste** : ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu lis toujours cette histoire. Il est rare que tu ne commentes pas et pour cela je t'en remercie. Tant mieux si tu as réussi ton épreuve ^^, quand on bosse, on aime que cela soit récompensé ! Alors je t'avoue que j'avais bel et bien décidé de le tuer ce brave (0-0) Lucifer dans mon premier jet. Mais au fur et à mesure de l'écriture… je n'ai pas pu. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien xd. Je pense que le fait que j'ai voulu le faire mourir s'est ressenti et c'est pour cette raison que tout le monde a pensé qu'il allait être tué par Belial. Finalement je suis assez contente du coup, car la surprise n'en est que plus grande. Je suis aussi ravie que ce personnage ne soit pas détesté mais au contraire finisse par être compris et peut être…un peu plaint. Car oui, il souffre et non, il ne fait pas tout ce qu'il fait par méchanceté. De tous les personnages de cette histoire, c'est lui qui souffre le plus je pense. Oui tu as raison : il a besoin de s'accomplir et de trouver la paix, quel qu'en soit le prix.

- **L****ady Narein :** moi aussi j'aimais bien Belial et cela m'a couté de le faire disparaître. Mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix…et surtout, au départ, c'était Lucifer qui devait mourir. Des deux, j'ai finalement tranché (par faiblesse je suppose pour ce personnage que j'aime tant) pour tuer Belial. Finalement ce démon aura été victime de mon trop grand attachement à Lucifer… Je suis ravie de voir que vous comprenez maintenant les actes (même si ce n'est pas excusable) de Lucifer. La paix de son âme est le but qu'il poursuit. Cela peut sembler égoiste, mais la souffrance fait faire bien des choses. Toutefois, cela ne justifie en rien les horreurs qu'il commet. Oui de tous les anges, il est sans aucun doute celui qui se rapproche le plus de nous, humains. C'est ce qui a fait qu'il a été déchu. C'est ce qui fait qu'il nous hait tant également, lui qui se pense tellement supérieur à nous.

**- Aviva94 : **oui on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit au mieux de sa forme le Lulu xd. Bélial étant mort, tu es en effet en droit de dire qu'Elisabeth est sauvée. Le destin est ainsi : un enchainement de choses peut décider de la vie ou de la mort d'autres êtres directement ou indirectement :)

- **Marechal Rattus : **en effet, j'avoue avoir mélangé les styles dans ce chapitre. Passant de l'érotisme au tragique et terminant sur une petite note humoristique de Saint Michel. Je pense que tu peux plaindre Lucifer. Imagine-toi, passer de Dieu à Diable en un temps record, sans rien pouvoir contrôler, victime de tes émotions les plus louables comme les plus viles ! Subir et souffrir à chaque seconde, torturée en permanence, tiraillée entre deux extrémités qui s'affrontent et se déchirent. Voilà ce que subit Lucifer. Belial le dit : il se détruit de l'intérieur. Michael l'avait déclaré lors d'un précédent chapitre : Lucifer est son pire ennemi, personne ne peut le tuer, à part lui-même. Je pense que jamais cet ange déchu n'a paru aussi fragile, aussi tragique que dans ce chapitre où il se révèle comme finalement un être qui souffre. Mais cela excuse-t-il tout ce qu'il fait ? Et pourquoi Monsieur Spock a-t-il choisi une telle créature pour lui succéder ? Dieu ne doit-il pas être en paix avec lui-même ?

**- MissSpocky :** je pense que la fin sera surprenante. Qu'elle aura son lot de tragique et d'espoir aussi. Je l'espère digne de tous ces personnages. Pourquoi « Adagio » ? Parce que justement je voulais montrer qu'un simple mot, une simple parole, peut faire basculer les choses. Que celles-ci peuvent s'enchainer tellement rapidement qu'on ne contrôle plus rien. Ici c'est le cas, au début tout est tellement calme et puis soudain, tout arrive : Lucifer acculé, Belial qui meurt, les anges qui arrivent. Qui aurait pu prévoir cette fin au début du chapitre ? Même pas moi qui en avais décidé bien autrement au début…Belial devait tuer Lucifer. Mais la Lulu-cifer que je suis a rebroussé chemin par lâcheté ou par amour va savoir… En effet l'amour entre un ange déchu et un démon ne peut réellement exister. Mais celui entre un ange déchu et un ange le peut-il ? Cette explication sur la personnalité tellement déroutante de Lucifer, je pense que je la mijotais depuis un sacré moment. Je suis contente qu'elle soit convaincante. Tu as bien deviné : j'ai bel et bien mis en une phrase, la raison initiale qui a poussé Monsieur Spock à choisir Lucifer Gabriel réprimande un peu Saint Michel, qui s'incline, humble, comme à son habitude. Mais Gabriel a-t-il raison dans ce qu'il avance ? Michael, en n'agissant pas comme un couard, à savoir frapper quelqu'un dans le dos, quelque qu'il soit, ne fait-il pas preuve d'honneur plus que d'orgueil ? Oui, Lucifer est sauvé, et indirectement cette brave Lizzie (qui a eu chaud !) et indirectement encore, j'aurais évité à Ciel une torture supplémentaire XD.

**« ERREUR TACTIQUE »**

- Et pourquoi resterais-je ici? Demanda Sebastian.

- La raison est simple mon garçon. Mais assieds toi donc tu s'ras mieux et tu paieras pas plus cher!

- Parce que je vais devoir payer pour rester ici alors que c'est vous qui me forçez ?

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te loger gratis non plus ! Non mais ces jeunes vraiment! Y a plus d'respect c'est affligeant !

- POURQUOI dois-je rester ici? S'impatienta le démon. Ciel est en compagnie de Satan et ce n'est pas une bonne idée de les laisser tous les deux seuls trop longtemps. Dieu SEUL SAIT ce qui pourrait arriver!

- Ou pas!

- Quoi vous ne voyez pas tout ce qui se passe?

- Je te regarde hein, j'peux pas regarder tout partout à la fois! J'suis pas Superman!

Le diable resta un instant interdit. Gary Spock était décidément totalement incompréhensible et Sebastian se demanda comment Michael avait pu le supporter aussi longtemps. Finalement il se mit à comprendre Lucifer et ses envies de révolte.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question... s'affligea Michaelis en soupirant.

Lachant le morceau, il alla s'asseoir comme le lui avait préconisé le vieil homme, se disant que de toutes façons, il serait bien mieux confortablement assis. Il visa une vieille chaise toute dépaillée adossée le long d'un des murs de la pièce.

Il interrogea Monsieur Spock du regard et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Cette chose était totalement dépareillée avec le reste du mobilier.

- C'est la chaise à Michael c't'affaire là! Il ne veut s'asseoir que là d'sus! Me demande pas pourquoi parce que j'en sais que dalle. Tu sais ça tourne pas toujours rond dans son ciboulot! Sans doute ses idées d'humilité et de modestie... va donc savoir!

Le démon secoua la tête en se disant que son double angélique était quand même pas bien net.

- Tu sais qu'il s'est mis dans son tétiot de zigouiller tous les démons présents à la surface?

Sébastian écarquilla les yeux.

- Eh oui mon vieux. Ca l'a pris comme une envie de pisser figure toi! Il a raboulé tous ses petits copains avec lui tiens d'ailleurs! Y reste plus grand monde ici.

- Il veut éradiquer tous les démons présent sur terre ?

- Oui oui oui et il ne s'arrêtera pas tant que ce sera pas fait. Sous ses airs gentils et sa petite voix douce, c'est une sacrée tête de vache le Micky! Je pense pas qu'il aurait fait une exception pour toi en fait. Comme quoi t'es bien mieux ici qu'en bas hein !

Sebastian sourit et rit doucement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Dieu puisse souhaiter protéger un démon de la vendetta d'un ange.

- Mais cela peut prendre des mois avant qu'il n'arrive à ses fins. Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas me permettre de rester ici. Je ne peux laisser Ciel seul. C'est trop dangereux.

- Oh mais cesse donc de te morfondre comme ça! Tu es très bien placé comme tu es. Tu ne peux même pas être mieux je dirais!

- Comment cela ?

- Michael est réputé pour être un stratège mais sur ce coup là il a foiré comme un bleu.

- Pardon?

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure : il reste plus grand monde ici au Paradis. Quelques shinigamis et quelques anges de second ordre. Ils sont tous barrés détruire les démons en surface. Mais les plus puissants, eux, sont restés terrés. Ils ont autre chose à faire que d'aller posséder quelques clampins sans importance. Et ces démons là, Michaelis, ils savent que maintenant le Paradis est sans véritable protection. Et si eux le savent, Satan va vite le savoir. Mon p'tit gars, je donne ma main au feu que ces saligots là vont rapidement venir nous rendre visite ici. T'en fais pas va, tu vas vite le revoir ton Ciel. Alors mon cher petit Sebastian, faudra qu'il fasse vite un choix. Et toi aussi.


	107. Chapter 107

**- ****MissSpocky :** oui c'est un chapitre certes un peu court mais amusant finalement (en tous cas, me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant et j'ai gardé la chanson dans la tête aussi…) T'inquiète il sera bien nourri avec la partie qui suit je pense.

- **Coccinelle :** en fait Monsieur Spock se fiche bien de savoir si Sebastian est ou pas un démon mdr. Quant à Michael , il a fait preuve de précipitation. Je dirais qu'il a écouté les prières des humains et qu'il est parti leur porter secours. Certes cela va desservir le Paradis, mais peut on l'en blamer? Après tout, ne voudrions nous pas que les anges écoutent nos prières...

**- Poussin Noir auto-rebaptisé Saint Poussin** : le paradoxe du Lulu (bien trouvé en plus il ressemble tellement physiquement au Sephy 3…) Monsieur Spock est comme un point de lumière dans la nuit. Toujours là pour faire sourire alors que cette histoire devient de plus en plus noire. Cher Monsieur Spock, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup (dead). Michael ne serait pas Michael s'il s'énervait après Dieu. XD. Et puis ben c'est Saint Michel hein. Mais une autre question se pose : peut-on désormais blamer le Lulu de s'être emporté comme il l'a fait ? Bien sûr que Michael n'a aucune envie de s'asseoir sur cette chaise toute pourrie et d'ailleurs c'est Monsieur Spock qui lui avait désigné cette horreur pour l'énerver (ce qui n'a pas fonctionné). En fait, Monsieur Spock ne t'a-t-il pas fait penser au Lulu dans ses paroles avec le Seby ? Cette façon de retourner la situation…cette mauvaise foi qui fait sourire…Oui il était grand temps que quelqu'un prenne les choses en mains pour les possessions et qui d'autre que le Prince des Armées Célestes comme leader ? Tout repose sur ses épaules parce que lui seul a les épaules assez solides…mais à cause de cette pression, de ce rôle qu'on lui a attribué (ajoute à ça un futur Dieu qui fait bien chier !), notre flamboyant archange a commis une erreur.

- **Aviva94 **: oui j'avoue ah ah ah ! C'est mon humour très particulier mdr.

- **Milou-Sarcastic Yaoiste : **AU JAPON ! AHHHHHHH trop de la chance ! Ah oui je veux des photos ! C'est vrai que parfois je transparais trop dans mes personnages. D'une certaine façon lorsque Michael se lamente sur le Lulu, c'est aussi moi qui me lamente *-* Monsieur Spock XD, il a toujours des pures réflexions qui nous font oublier que l'histoire s'enfonce dans le dramatique et arrive à sa fin (dead). Il apparaît tellement loufoque des fois…et pourtant, il semble avoir tout prévu (comme dit le Lulu : c'est agaçant !) Tu vas être contente de la partie qui suit alors ! En tous cas elle montrera un certain point de vue et apportera aussi certaines réponses. Quant à Sebastian, il surprendra tout le monde, en bien ou en mal. Profite à fond de ce merveilleux voyage !

**- Marechal Rattus : **je pense que Sebastian est mieux (pour le moment) en haut qu'en bas car finalement le Père Spock le garde là pour le protéger. Ou pas. XD. Pour le paiement, ben il demandera à Ciel de l'augmenter mdr. Monsieur Spock fait preuve d'un humour certain concernant la chaise. Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas Saint Michel qui veut s'asseoir là-dessus puisque c'est lui-même qui l'a foutue là pour énerver Michael (voir les premières parties de la saison 2). Que tu ais pensé au Lulu et à sa façon de tout retourner à son avantage est amusant. Car finalement c'est à lui que m'a fait penser Monsieur Spock dans sa petite tirade sur la chaise dépaillée XD. Saint Michel est un guerrier avant tout et même si le Père Spock exagère un peu, il nous rappelle toutefois que c'est le chef de ses armées et qu'il a une personnalité forte. Oui le Paradis est dénudé de ses plus puissants archanges. Ca ne sera pas sans conséquence…

**« Reflexions »**

Mon grand-père me fait peur.

Alors oui je sais, dit comme ça vous allez peut être sourire. Qui a peur de son papy? Sauf que le « papy » en question c'est le Diable. Cela ne vous fait plus sourire ?

Mais dites-moi, j'aimerais bien savoir : qu'auriez vous fait à ma place ? Auriez-vous hurlé, seriez-vous parti en courant ? Moi je sais que ces deux choses n'auraient servi à rien du tout. Car vous n'auriez eu nulle part où vous cacher et vos cris se seraient perdus dans le néant sans trouver réponse.

Alors comme ce jour là où j'ai tendu la main à un démon au travers des barreaux de ma cage, je tends la main à Satan aujourd'hui car c'est le seul moyen pour moi de rester en vie.

Une fois de plus, je me retrouve face à la gueule béante de l'Enfer. Une fois de plus, IL ne viendra pas pour moi. Pourquoi viendrait-Il maintenant d'ailleurs ? IL ne l'a jamais fait.

Son successeur. Voilà ce que le Malin est venu me « proposer » même si cette proposition ne souffrait aucun refus. Il veut faire de moi le nouveau Diable. Il m'a expliqué qu'il fallait renouveler les deux puissances du Bien et du Mal pour éviter la rupture d'un équilibre. Que de plus, trop tranchées, les deux forces risquaient de s'anéantir définitivement et de détruire le monde entier. Que pour éviter cela, il fallait deux êtres qui aient en eux à la fois du bien et du mal. Éviter un Bien absolu ou un Mal absolu, mais mitiger les deux dans chaque camps pour sauver ce monde. Mouai. Je reste assez septique tout de même. Je pense que Satan et Gary Spock ont chacun une autre idée derrière la tête mais qu'ils se sont bien gardés d'en parler.

J'ai donc demandé « qui » serait le nouveau Dieu. Mal m'en a prit. Mon grand-père, m'a expliqué que le futur Maître des Cieux choisi par Monsieur Spock était Lucifer. J'ai bien failli m'étouffer en apprenant la nouvelle. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de ce vieillard ? C'était comme mettre un autre Diable au Paradis!

Tout sourire, il m'a révélé l'identité de ceux qui avaient tué mes parents et anéanti mon bonheur. Finalement, je me dis que j'ai bien fait d'accepter de modifier le pacte qui me liait à Sébastian. D'ailleurs, il avait tellement insisté pour que nous en changions les termes ces derniers temps, que maintenant j'en viens à me dire qu'il savait tout des intentions de Satan . Il savait que si le pacte n'était pas changé, alors il aurait du prendre mon âme sur le champs.

Oh pop pop pop ! Attention Mesdemoiselles, ne vous pâmez pas, ne vous énamourez pas devant le geste de Sebastian, je vous prie ! Ne pensez pas que ce démon ait agi par amour et dans l'unique but de prolonger ma vie encore un peu. Moi j'y vois autre chose de bien moins louable. Car si il a en effet prolongé la mienne, il a aussi prolongé la sienne. Pensez-vous vraiment que mon grand-père, qui fonde actuellement tant d'espoir en moi, aurait laissé un de ses démons tout ficher en l'air par gourmandise? Personnellement je ne le pense pas. Satan aurait, et cela sans se dépareiller de son sourire chaleureux, mis un terme à l'existence de Sébastian.

Michaelis... mais où es-tu donc passé? Ne sens-tu pas comme je tremble devant cette montagne incandescente qui ne me lache pas des yeux, qui analyse chacune de mes paroles et de mes gestes ?

Tel le loup dans le conte des Trois petits Biquets, le Diable s'est fait pattes blanches et s'est badigeonné la voix de miel. Mais il suffit de gratter un tout petit peu la fine couche superficielle pour s'apercevoir de ce qu'il est. Si on regarde bien, si on est attentif, alors le sourire apparaît carnassier et la cruauté transparaît par intermittence dans ses yeux abyssaux et bestiaux.

Il a l'air content de moi apparemment. Je craignais avoir mal agit en épargnant la vie de Belial tout à l'heure. Dire que ce démon avait investi ma maison sans même que je ne soupçonne quoique ce soit. Cela me fait sourire en pensant que le Manoir Phantomhive était devenu une véritable antichambre de l'Enfer. Une classe préparatoire plutôt. Seul Michael dépareillait au milieu de toutes ces cornes et queues fourchues.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il fabrique celui là tiens. Il avait lui aussi promis de me protéger. Pourtant tout comme Sébastian, il est actuellement aux abonnés absents. Je vais donc comme toujours devoir ne compter que sur moi et trouver le moyen de sauver ma peau.

Oh non Monsieur Spock, le véritable courage n'est pas de se laisser couler, mais bel et bien de se battre pour survivre, en voilà encore la preuve! Comme il serait facile, comme il serait doux et simple de me jeter par une de ces fenêtres ou d'aller me noyer dans les eaux profondes de l'étang nauséeux d'à côté.

Pourquoi je me raccroche ainsi à cette vie avariée qui me laisse un goût de pourriture dans la bouche et me donne la nausée? Qu'est ce qui me pousse donc à vivre?

Je vais donc devenir le Diable. La Bête... j'en suis déjà marqué du sceau. Cette inscription au fer rouge gravée à jamais dans ma chair montre finalement bien ce que je vais être.

Michaelis ne pourra plus me tuer après. Il sera définitivement coincé auprès de moi pour l'éternité. Je serai donc à nouveau son maître. Son seul et unique Maître comme à tous les autres démons et créatures infernales.

Une éternité dans les ténèbres, à voir, à vivre, à faire faire les pires atrocités, car tel est le destin du Diable. Faire le Mal, lutter contre le Bien pour maintenir l'équilibre. Je ne verrai plus mes chers domestiques, ne les verrai plus faire leurs pitreries. Je leur lègue de bon cœur mon manoir. Nul autre qu'eux ne le mérite. Je laisse à Soma, sans aucun doute mon seul véritable ami en ce monde, le rôle de maître des lieux. Je compte sur Agni pour tenir la maison en ordre aussi bien que le faisait Sebastian. Je n'entendrai plus leurs rires enthousiastes. Je ne poserai plus jamais les yeux sur ma si pure Élisabeth de peur de la souiller. Puisse-t-elle trouver un homme aimant qui la comble comme je n'aurai jamais su, jamais pu le faire.

Désormais plus de lumière pour moi... plus jamais.

Oh mais si attendez! Suis-je bête! Michael a promis de rester avec moi pour me protéger! Ah ah ah. Je doute qu'il connaissait les desseins de mon grand-père lorsqu'il m'a fait cette promesse, ou alors il n'a pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Un ange comme lui qui devra protéger le Diable. Le destin est décidément fort joueur avec nous tous. Il ne pourra donc se défiler et tel un oiseau de Paradis, je l'enchaînerai à mon trône de fer!

Voilà qu'un sourire ourle mes lèvres en pensant que je tiendrai prisonnier l' « Amour de Dieu ». Mon premier coup de maître en tant que Maître des Enfers et mon premier pied de nez au futur Dieu, à mon futur et éternel adversaire : Lucifer. Comme cet impertinent souffrira de savoir celui qu'il aime, là, tout près de moi, trahi par sa propre bonté. Comme c'est ironique de penser que ces deux là, qui ont passé des milliers d'années éloignés l'un de l'autre, ne seront finalement jamais réunis alors qu'ils auraient pu. Voilà qui me rempli soudainement le cœur d'une joie certaine.

Quant à Michaelis et moi, nous serons ensemble pour toujours. Jusqu'à ce que le temps ait raison de notre amour et que celui-ci s'effrite indéniablement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une relation maître/esclave.

Ce qui rend la vie intéressante c'est justement qu'elle est éphémère. L'éternité me rendra mauvais, me rendra méchant. Elle me frustrera. Je n'aurai plus le goût de rien. Plus rien ne sera assez pour me satisfaire.

Je commence à comprendre mon démon et son attachement pour moi. Il m'a dit un jour que j'étais son piment. Je n'avais pas compris. Maintenant je crois que si.

- Ciel je te parle! Mais dis-moi, tu rêvasses mon cher petit?

Ciel sursauta. Il regarda d'un air hébété Satan qui lui faisait face, le sourcil levé.

- Pardonnez moi... j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Ah mais ce n'est pas le moment ah ah. Nous partons d'ici.

- Ah? Et où allons-nous?

- Te faire passer ton examen d'entrée!


	108. Chapter 108

- **MissSpocky (guest ?) **_**: **__c'est vrai. C'est la première fois que j'écris ainsi et c'est ce que je voulais faire depuis un moment. Faire interagir Ciel avec les lecteurs en les mettant face à son dilemme, face à ce qu'il vit et à ses choix de vie. Comme tu le fais remarquer, Ciel a effectivement conscience de tout. Il sait. Mais il ne sait pas comment empêcher ce qui va arriver. Il existe un contraste intéressant que j'ai souhaité exploiter au maximum : celui entre son prénom et le fait qu'il devienne le Diable. Les parents voyaient leur fils comme un ange et le voilà sur le point de devenir maître des Enfers. Cela m'a amusé dès le début et cela m'amuse encore plus, moi qui connais la fin. Mais ce que je trouve le plus triste en réalité, c'est que l'avenir de Ciel, quoiqu'il arrive, ne sera jamais heureux. Il est voué à mourir ou à faire mourir. La seule chose qui lui met du baume au cœur est que Lucifer souffrira autant que lui en raison d'un élan de bonté de son angélique bien-aimé, promettant de veiller sur un enfant. Alors l'enfant en question se révèle déjà bien méchant. Mais face à la méchanceté des autres, doit-on forcément tendre l'autre joue ? Peut-on demander cela à un être que le Ciel a abandonné ? Quant à Sebastian, il va bientôt se révéler et je l'espère vous surprendre en tous points. _

**- Coccinelle : **_j'avais envie de mettre les choses au point concernant les pensées de Ciel concernant toute cette histoire, concernant le dessein qu'on a choisi pour lui. Ahh le test d'entrée…_

**- Saint Poussin : **_Je t'excuse dans ma grande bonté de dragon martyre !_

**- Milou Sarcastic Yaoiste : **_bravo ! En direct du Japon ! Génial ! Ciel a effectivement des pensées qui font froid dans le dos surtout concernant le passage avec Saint Michel. Peut-on cependant lui en vouloir..les choses se corsent et se précisent. Elles s'accélèrent pour en arriver à l'échéance qui sera le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! A très bientôt !_

**- Marechal Rattus : **_un échange entre les personnages de cette histoire et vous. Voilà ce que je voulais faire depuis un moment XD. Comme si, vous aussi, vous faisiez partie intégrante des « Anges Pleurent » Et c'est peut être le cas, car finalement vos avis ont plus ou moins influencé le cours de cette histoire. En effet, jamais Ciel n'est apparu aussi lucide et aussi, il faut le reconnaitre, aussi désabusé. Il apparait comme n'ayant été dupe de rien du tout. Il apparaît fier et droit. Alors oui c'était bien sûr un clin d'œil à Games Of Thrones hehe ! Tu as raison, on sent la nostalgie de cette vie au manoir qu'il regrette même si elle n'était pas rose. Il la regrette car il sent que ce qui se prépare pour lui ne sera pas une partie de plaisir et qu'il n'aura jamais eu pire épreuve. Il annonce d'ores et déjà la couleur de ce qui l'attend lui et Sebastian si il devient le Diable : rien de bon en tous cas. Rien de bon._

**- Aviva 94 : **_oui il commence à cogiter fort notre Ciel et il se peut que ses angoisses et ses craintes ne trouvent bientôt leur fondement…_

_**« La fin d'un règne »**_

Le Diable agrippa rudement Ciel par le bras puis ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre. D'un seul bond il atterrit sur le toit de l'auberge.

- Sur mon dos! Ordonna t-il.

Un peu hésitant, le garçonnet s'exécuta et passa ses bras autour du cou de taureau. Les ailes immenses de Satan habituellement repliées en cape se déployèrent avec un doux bruissement de cuir, tandis qu'un souffle de vent traversait le toit et produisait des vagues successives telle une onde puissante à la surface de l'eau. Puis il leva ses ailes à la verticale ce qui dévoila le réseau de veines mauves qui palpitaient. Ciel courba le dos et s'agrippa plus fort, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine étroite. Il ferma les yeux lorsque le Diable décolla. En deux vigoureux coups d'ailes, Satan se propulsa loin du sol, puis plana en cercles porté par les courants ascendants. Bien que peu rassuré, Ciel se força à ouvrir les yeux et savoura alors la splendeur du spectacle dans les grondements de l'orage qui menaçait.

Il vit le lac qui scintillait, les arbres de la forêt qui devenaient de plus en plus petits jusqu'à n'être que de tous petits points verts. Il prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il volait. Le rêve de l'homme, lui, il le vivait. C'était un privilège de pouvoir admirer ainsi le monde d'aussi haut.

Finalement dans son malheur, il aurait vu et vécu des choses incroyables et magnifiques, pensa t-il.

Une rafale de vent glacial venu de l'est annonciatrice de la tempête lui balaya le visage et lui pétrifia le sang. Alors, le jeune homme regarda en l'air et fut fasciné par l'étendue au dessus de lui d'un noir d'encre sillonnée d'éclairs qui avançaient du fond du ciel. Il eut un mouvement de recul et ne se rattrapa qu'in extremis lorsque Satan fonça vers la montagne de nuages qui semblait faite de pierres infranchissables.

A cause de l'altitude et du manque d'oxygène, Ciel commença à tousser avec force et à se sentir défaillir.

- Tiens bon mon garçon! Encouragea le Diable en sentant s'amenuiser la pression des petites mains sur son cou.

Mais déjà le comte sombrait dans une sorte de torpeur. Il en fut cependant brusquement tiré par une puissante secousse. L'impact de l'atterrissage était si rude qu'il en aurait été désarçonné si son grand-père n'avait pas maintenu ses bras d'une poigne de fer.

Une soudaine envie de vomir le prit et il n'eut que le temps de se propulser sur le sol. Tout tournait autour de lui, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Vomir ne l'avait pas soulagé le moins du monde. Ça cognait tellement fort dans son crane qu'il se le serait bien frappé le long d'un mur.

- C'est le mal des airs ça mon grand. S'amusa Satan. Ça va passer. Respire ça!

Une forte odeur mentholée emplit les narines de Ciel qui se remit à tousser frénétiquement.

- Allons, allons, c'est tout c'est tout. Dit le Diable en tapotant doucement dans le dos de son petit fils. Va falloir t'endurcir quand tu seras monté sur le trône. L'enfer n'a nullement besoin d'une chochotte à sa tête!

- Je suis asthmatique de naissance. Articula Ciel avec difficulté entre deux quintes de toux.

- Tu n'auras plus ce problème quand la cérémonie et le passage de pouvoir seront achevés. Tu deviendras éternel et invincible.

- Où sommes nous? Demanda le garçon une fois un souffle à peu près normal retrouvé.

- Au Paradis. Sur le terrain atterrissage en fait. Nous allons aller voir Gary. Je pense qu'il sait déjà que nous sommes là et même qu'il nous attend. Mais nous allons attendre un peu ici.

- Ah? Et qu'attendons-nous?

- Il ne sert à rien de courir mon garçon. Il faut partir à point et surtout partir en mettant toutes les chances de gagner de son coté. Nous attendons les Douze Infernaux.

- Les douze infernaux?

- Mon armée personnelle. Aujourd'hui est un jour important Ciel. Car aujourd'hui est le jour maudit où Monsieur Spock va mourir.

**Pendant ce temps à la surface.**

- Partons mes amis.

- Tu le laisses là Michael? Demanda Haziel en se penchant sur le corps ensanglanté de Lucifer qui souffrait terriblement des coups portés par Belial.

- Oui. Aller. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Nous devons faire vite. Répondit le flamboyant en tournant le dos.

- Mais... il est fort mal en point.. Dit Raphaël. Je pourrais le soigner un peu.

- Laisse le c'est un ORDRE ! Ordonna Saint Michel d'une voix forte qui ne souffrait aucune objection.

- Comme tu voudras... Dit le guérisseur du Ciel en regardant l'argenté avec pitié.

Les anges prirent alors leur envol laissant derrière eux, Lucifer agonir.

- Il est fort. Il va vite récupérer. Trop vite sans doute. Mais pendant ce temps là, il ne fera pas de bêtises et ne se mettra pas davantage en danger. Et nous pourrons agir sans avoir à nous soucier de lui et de ses manigances. Dit Michael au bout de quelques minutes.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres angéliques des trois archanges.

Lucifer regardait les quatre anges s'éloigner sans trop y croire. Il enrageait intérieurement contre Michael qui avait décidé de le laisser allonger sur le sol.

- La peste soit de cet emplumé. Ragea le déchu. Mon corps est en lambeaux mais plus ma volonté. Ahh si je pouvais bouger... Bon sang, ne puis-je donc compter sur personne pour me remettre sur pied! Une main tendue ce n'est tout de même pas grand chose non! N'y aura t-il donc aucune main secourable NOM DE DIEU?!

Soudain, la porte des enfers s'ouvrit. Lucifer pencha la tête en arrière pour voir de quoi il retournait et vit sortir onze de démons en armure. Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait de la troupe des diables qu'il devait rejoindre. Ils étaient au grand complet. Ne manquait que Belial bien entendu.

Il entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher de lui. Il reconnut Asmodée qui vint et lui soutenir la tête avec douceur.

- Mais par tous les diables, que s'est-il donc passé ici?

- Regardez! Belial est ici! Mort! Fit un autre démon que Lucifer reconnut comme étant Belzébuth.

- Vous avez été attaqués ? Qui vous a fait ca ? Lucifer? Bon sang, il est salement amoché. Faut le soigner! S'écria Hécate. Ça doit être ces saletés d'anges ! Pesta t-elle.

- Oui et ils ont du les attaquer par derrière comme des lâches! Pesta Méphistophélès. Visez la blessure de Belial! Comme des sales lâches!

Plusieurs démons combinèrent leurs pouvoirs pour guérir les blessures de Lucifer qui sentait ses forces lui revenir. Il poussa un cri bestial de bonheur lorsqu'il sut qu'il était à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens et rempli d'énergie.

- Bon maintenant que tu es en pleine forme, tu vas nous dire qui t'a fait ca! Ordonna Abigor. Venir à bout de deux êtres aussi puissants que toi et Belial n'est pas donné au premier venu.

- Personne ne nous a attaqué, menti Lucifer. Belial... ce salopard a voulu nous trahir. Heureusement je me suis aperçu à temps de sa félonnerie. Ce couard s'est rallié à Ciel et ne voulait plus détrôner Satan. Il m'a menacé et n'a pas hésité une seconde à se jeter sur moi et à m'assener un coup fatal!

- Mais d'où vient ce coup dans le dos? Tu l'as frappé par derrière? Demanda Caym.

- Et alors? Tous les coups sont permis il me semble dans un combat non? A moins que tu ne veuilles être aussi vertueux que les anges? Fit l'argenté d'un air mauvais.

- Tsss. Non. Tu as bien fait. Ce salopard ne méritait que cela. Répondit Abigor. Cela dit, ce n'est pas très joli pour le futur Dieu dis moi.

Lucifer haussa les épaules.

- Je serai Dieu et Diable alors je me fiche d'agir contre la bienséance et les règles préétablies. Ces règles je ne les transcrits que parce qu'elles ont été édictées par un autre que moi. Cela changera quand je serais au pouvoir. Je fixerai d'autres règles et alors frapper quelqu'un dans le dos ne sera plus aussi vilain que cela. Ah ah. En tous cas, lorsque je serai Tout Puissant, les démons et les anges auront la même reconnaissance et le même statut. Pas de différence, vous aurez les mêmes privilèges.

Ces paroles ravirent l'assemblée qui approuva grandement les paroles de l'ange déchu.

- Mais que faites vous donc en tenue de combat mes cher amis? Questionna tout sourire Lucifer en adoucissant sa voix comme lorsqu'il voulait savoir des choses sans contrepartie.

- Satan nous a demandé d'attaquer le Ciel. Ah ah ah. Dieu est sans protection. Il veut que nous l'aidions à l'éliminer. Répondit Hécate.

- Ah oui? Ah mais que voilà une bien bonne nouvelle! Eh bien moi qui venait vous voir pour que nous mettions au point un moyen de détrôner ce cher Satan. Voilà l'occasion rêvée. Allons au Ciel comme il nous l'a demandé. Il sera tellement content de nous voir arriver qu'il ne se doutera pas un seul instant que nous ne serons pas là pour tuer Dieu mais pour le tuer lui. Aujourd'hui mes chers amis est un jour béni, car aujourd'hui est le jour béni où Satan va mourir!


	109. Chapter 109

_**- **_**Saint Poussin : ***pour la partie 107 : oui Japan Expo une fois l'an c'est peu ! Même si ça laisse le temps aux cosplayeurs de bosser durement à leurs personnages et à leur costume (dead) Ciel a ce don de rester lucide et de savoir exactement ce à quoi il doit s'attendre. Alors en effet, le choix du Père Spock étonne tout le monde sauf Lucifer qui comprend parfaitement ce choix (mais bon est-ce vraiment une référence…il a la grosse tête le Lulu). Il est amusant (ou pas) de savoir que pendant que son Bocchan meurt de peur, le Seby s'entraine pour le disco O-O. Comme quoi….oui rien n'est joué d'avance et certainement pas une Lulu comme auteure, même si ce brave petit Ciel semble enfoui dans la misère jusque par-dessus la tête (déjà qu'il n'est pas grand…s'il ne meurt pas étouffé on aura de la chance mes gens. Nan c'est bien moi et non Monsieur Spock qui écrit dans les parenthèses)

* pour la partie 108 : tu vas rire mais je me suis inspirée de ce dessin animé pour écrire la partie ! mdr. Oui Satan a joué le rôle de Croqmou le temps d'un chapitre (je suis pas certaine que ce nom lui aurait plu. Croqmou/Glaurung… c'est un peu comme Mont Golgotha/pic du Capucin). Oui Michael est passé pour un vilain méchant pas beau au départ aux yeux de ses camarades, tout ça parce qu'il refusait de soigner l'autre saloperie….mais au final les autre se sont rendus compte qu'il rendait bien service à tout le monde en faisant ça et que ce n'était point par méchanceté. Il tient trop à l'autre coquin ! Oui Lucifer est en très grande forme et du coup le reste du monde va l'être beaucoup moins ! XD

**- Miss Spocky** :Ciel essaie de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur dirons-nous. En tous cas il survit comme il peut le pauvre. Oui il en aura vu des choses mais sa situation est-elle enviable :p

- **Pamplea :** c'est vrai qu'au début tu n'aimais pas Michael. C'est amusant de voir que maintenant tu l'apprécies. En fait pour répondre ta question le concernant, je réponds : ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il a répondu aux prières que nous, humains, lui adressions. Il n'a pu nous ignorer. Peut-on le blamer pour ca? Et il pense sincèrement que les démons sont sur terre ou en enfer. Comment aurait-il pu penser une seconde que ce cher Satan allait attaquer le Ciel dès maintenant alors qu'il est encore censé être avec Dieu et Ciel à l'auberge du Narcon... Qui va mourir? Où est Sebastian? Tout s'enchaine avec le chapitre qui suit XD

**- Marechal Rattus :** c'est un parallélisme que je me suis grandement amusé à faire hehe. Deux combats vont avoir lieu, avec des objectifs différents. Il est amusant de voir que la mort de Satan est programmée par sa propre armée e démons. Reste à savoir quel clan remportera la victoire.

**- Aviva 94** : on peut en effet dire qu'il a de la chance le bougre. Car en effet il ne le mérite pas vraiment mdr. Oui Lucifer et toute la clique de démons sont très prétentieux, car comme tu le dis, faudrait pas sous-estimer Monsieur Spock !

- **Coccinelle :** oui Lucifer est un emmerdeur de première et en effet, manigancer c'est sa passion et il est bien doué en ce sens. ravie de t'avoir amusée hehe

**« Que la bataille commence »**

Assis, Ciel attendait avec appréhension la venue de l'armée de démons qui allaient prendre d'assaut le Paradis. Il regarda ses mains qui tremblaient. Il serra les poings et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche.

Le voilà qui se retrouvait en compagnie de Satan pour tuer Dieu lui-même. Il s'était fait embarquer dans cette aventure, sans vraiment avoir son mot à dire. Il réalisait à peine tout ce qui lui avait été dit et tout ce qui se déroulait depuis quelques heures ressemblait à un mauvais rêve. Pourtant, cela était bien réel.

Jamais il n'avait tant ressenti le besoin d'avoir Sebastian à ses côtés. Mais celui-ci ne réapparaissait pas. Avait-il fuit? Ou bien avait-il connu un sort funeste? Ciel n'avait pas confiance en son grand-père. Il serait très capable de s'être débarrassé de Michaelis. Il était capable de tout en vérité.

L'enfant sursauta en entendant pester bruyamment le Diable.

- Qu'y a t-il... Grand-Père?

- Ils devraient déjà être là! Mais qu'attendent-ils donc ? Que Saint Michel et ses acolytes reviennent ici?

- Regardez quelqu'un arrive. Signala le garçonnet en se relevant précipitamment.

- Pas tous les diables! Ce sont les shinigamis! Spock nous a envoyé ces maudits récolteurs d'âmes! Tiens toi en retrait mon garçon.

Ciel s'exécuta et se plaça derrière la montagne de muscles. Satan croisa les bras sur son torse et une aura sombre l'entoura. Le garçon pouvait sentir une énergie malfaisante se dégager de tout son être et recula de quelques pas.

Une quinzaine de shinigamis, dont Ronald, Grell, et William, leurs death scythe fermement en mains, avançaient d'un pas décidé mais lent. Ils stoppèrent à quelques mètres d'eux. L'un d'eux se démarqua et s'avança plus avant. Ciel reconnu Miss Spocky. Calmement, les bras croisés derrière son dos, un sourire sur ses lèvres, aucune peur ne se reflétant sur son visage, elle se planta en face du Diable.

- Que me veux-tu femme ?! ordonna Satan.

- Ni la paix, ni la guerre.

- Je te préviens, je ne suis pas du tout du tout disposé à entendre tes divagations de vieille fille! Pourquoi es -tu venue avec cette poignée de shinigamis? Tu cherches querelle?

- Aucunement. Je suis ici parce que ici est ma place. Ici n'est cependant nullement la tienne. Alors à mon tour de te demander pourquoi tu es venu ici Satan.

Le Diable se mit à rire si fort que cela secoua toute sa grande carcasse.

- Tu aurais pu en amener beaucoup plus chère amie. Ricana Satan. Il y en a si peu. Où sont passés les autres?

- Ils ont à faire. Trancha une voix stricte dans l'assemblée.

Le comte reconnu William T. Spears. Celui ci réajusta ses lunettes comme il le faisait si souvent et s'adressa au Diable.

- Les shinigamis sont à part. Ils sont et ne sont pas sous les ordres directs de Dieu comme le sont les anges. Toutefois, à l'instar de ceux-ci, ils sont les ennemis des démons puisqu'ils sont en concurrence dans la collecte des âmes humaines. Toute âme prise par un démon est un âme de moins dans le listing d'un shinigami. En fait vous leur volez leur travail et si les shinigamis exècrent une chose c'est bien de voir leurs emplois menacés !

- Pourtant, jamais les dieux de la mort n'ont attaqué directement les démons, il me semble!

- C'est le travail des anges ça. A chacun son poste! Cependant aujourd'hui, les plus puissants des anges ne sont pas là pour protéger le Paradis car ils sont sur terre pour éliminer les démons. Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, les shinigamis ont décidé, après vote du conseil d'administration bien entendu, d'une requalification de leur poste. Loin d'outrepasser leurs fonctions, ils pourvoiront au remplacement des absents afin de permettre à l'entreprise de poursuivre son activité.

- Tu parles bien mais tu parles beaucoup et surtout tu parles pour ne rien dire mon garçon. Les shinigamis veulent donc remplacer les anges? Hum, c'est intéressant ça! Et vous Miss Spocky ne voudriez-vous pas, par hasard...remplacer Dieu ?

Toujours aussi calme, la sœur de Monsieur Spock ne répondit aucunement à la question. Elle se contenta de sourire de plus belle. Satan sut alors qu'il avait fait mouche et sourit à son tour, laissant apparaître ses dents acérées.

- Eh bien mes chers amis, voilà peut être votre jour de gloire! Vous voulez prendre la place des anges? C'est le moment tant attendu alors! Battez vous, BATTEZ VOUS CONTRE MES PLUS PUISSANTS DEMONS!

Ciel sentit comme un souffle puissant dans son dos puis fut déporté vers l'avant comme par une puissante bourrasque de vent. Il ne put que discerner des silhouettes qui fusaient de part et d'autre de lui pour aller se jeter sur les shinigamis en hurlant. Il n'eut que le temps de voir des corps se frapper les uns contre les autres, et d'entendre le claquement de lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Car déjà une poigne de fer l'avait saisie par le poignet et l'entrainait loin de la bataille. Ses pieds ne touchaient presque plus terre, tellement la force qui l'entrainait allait vite.

Il vit des couloirs sans fin défiler devant ses yeux, puis il fut propulsé avec force dans une pièce. Il en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à genoux. La porte de claqua bruyamment.

- Ciel, ca va?

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre toutes.

- Oh, Michaelis.


	110. Chapter 110

**- _Poussin Noir : _**_le Père Satan (et non le Père Castor hein, ils racontent pas les mêmes histoires) n'est pas un modèle de gentillesse xd. Alors j'avoue m'etre bien amusée en écrivant le passage avec Will. J'ai pensé au GAC mdr. Je ne les voyais pas réagir autrement et surtout je voulais faire une transition avec les anges : les shinigamis agissent non pour faire le bien mais pour faire leur job. Si celui ci était de faire le mal eh bien ils agiraient tout pareil. Autant les anges de cette histoire apparaissent vivants, autant les shinigamis apparaissent robotisés. Comme dénués de sentiments. Oui la fin de la partie avance et avec elle...ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce que je vais faire pour l'ultime chapitre et ca, c'est déjà pas mal XD_

_**- Coccinelle : **oui les voilà à nouveau ensemble ^^_

_**- Bissenshi : **en effet ces deux là se sont enfin retrouver mais que va t-il advenir d'eux. Quant à Lizzie elle va bien rassure toi ^^_

_**- Aviva 94 : **je dirais meme que ca chauffe au Paradis. Nan même mieux : c'est l'enfer au Paradis hehe. Oui Seby est là mais "pourquoi". Telle est la question hehe_

_- **Miss Spocky** : oui en effet, la vie de Ciel n'est pas enviable dans sa totalité, mais elle l'est tout de même parfois. Combien d'entre nous voudrions connaitre son démon et vivre sa vie. Non parce qu'elle est tragique mais parce qu'elle est remplie. Elle n'est pas vide. Il vit chaque jour comme le dernier et c'est cette éphémérité qui fait qu'elle est si attirante. Bientot la fin en effet xd_

_-** Lady Narein : **mdr! Oui voilà MissSpocky qui entre dans l'histoire véritablement. J'ai voulu la faire intervenir à ce moment précis. Mais comme tu commences à me connaitre, tu sais à quel point avec moi il ne faut jamais croire à quelque chose de prévisible ah ah ah. Alors concernant la réaction de Ciel, tu vas pouvoir avoir réponse à tes question hehe. j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce que j'ai concocté! XD_

_**- Mangapuyoru : **merci de toujours suivre cette histoire et de l'aimer. Ne t'excuse pas :)_

_- **Marechal Rattus** : nan tu n'as pas oublié de commenter mais c'est ici que cela ne s'est pas sauvegardé...en effet, il reste les shinigamis. Mais si certaines choses dépassent leurs compétences ou leurs attributions, ils risquent de ne pas outrepasser leurs fonctions. Et dans ce combat contre Satan, cela risque bien de peser lourd dans la balance. le fin mot arrivera bientot (mais après mes vacances hehe). _

**« Paris sur l'avenir »**

- Oui Ciel, c'est moi.

Soudain la claque fusa sans que le démon ne puisse l'esquiver.

- Pauvre idiot! Sais-tu seulement combien je me suis inquiété pour toi? Sais-tu seulement comme j'ai attendu que tu ne viennes me rejoindre?

- Pardon...mais je ne pouvais plus revenir. Monsieur Spock me retenait prisonnier ici...

L'enfant soupira. Il était en colère après Sebastian, mais tellement soulagé de le voir. Il sentit les larmes poindre. Il essaya de les empêcher mais les sentiments qui l'envahissaient étaient trop forts. Les rebelles glissèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse rien y faire d'autre que de s'essuyer d'un revers de manche avec rage.

De son côté, Sebastian semblait peiné. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Ciel seul. Assurément le jeune homme avait été fortement éprouvé ces quelques dernières heures. Comme il regrettait de n'avoir pu le soutenir comme il aurait du le faire, comme il avait juré de le faire. Il était venu au Paradis pour trouver une échappatoire, pour sauver Ciel des projets de Satan. Et finalement, non seulement, il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse, mais il s'était fait piégé ici.

- Ici tu seras en sécurité. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la bataille qui fait rage sur l'aérodrome se termine.

- En sécurité... crois-tu que je sois en sécurité où que ce soit Michaelis? Satan s'est sans doute déjà aperçu de mon absence et doit être d'ores et déjà à ma recherche. Il ne va pas mettre longtemps pour me retrouver.

- Oui c'est certain.

- Il veut que je l'aide à tuer Monsieur Spock! Tu te rends compte Sebastian? Tu te rends compte...je n'ai jamais eu d'affinité avec Dieu mais le tuer...Que vais-je devenir...

- Je te protégerai. Je t'en ai fait le serment. Jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, je serai près de toi.

L'enfant ricana de manière désabusée.

- Allons dans le bureau de Monsieur Spock.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Satan et les démons qui auront survécu aux shinigamis vont s'y trouver dans peu de temps. La curée commencera. Je ne veux pas que tu sois au milieu.

- Je serai toujours de la mêlée que nous le voulions ou non. Je ne suis pas un couard, ni un lâche. Allons Michaelis. C'est la dernière ligne droite. J'affronterai mon destin la tête haute et il ne sera pas dit que le dernier des Phantomhive aura fuit.

- Comme tu voudras...Monte sur mon dos.

- Pourquoi? Je sais marcher!

- Nous irons plus vite ainsi. Allons, ne ronchonne pas.

Ciel soupira mais obtempéra. Il chevaucha donc son démon qui se mit alors à courir à toute allure. Oui, en effet, pensa l'enfant, ils iraient plus vite.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans le bureau de Monsieur Spock resté ouvert.

Celui-ci regardait par une des fenêtres. Assurément il observait la bataille qui faisait rage en contrebas.

- Bonjour mon cher Ciel. Dit le vieil homme sans se retourner. Je t'attendais, toi et ton grand-père.

Le garçonnet descendit du dos de son démon et s'approcha de Gary.

- Satan veut vous tuer.

- Je sais. C'était ce qu'il mijotait depuis le début. Je ne m'attendais pas à une retraite tranquille passée à admirer les oiseaux pendant que Lucifer se taperait tout le travail en pestant comme un beau diable. Quand nous nous sommes mis d'accord Satan et moi sur nos successeurs respectifs, je savais comment se céderait mon trône. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de me savoir toujours en vie. Car je serai toujours resté une menace potentielle pour ses petits projets. Je savais qu'il me mentait et qu'il ne voulait en rien un équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal, mais bel et bien une domination du Mal sur le Bien. Lorsque toutes ces possessions ont commencé, j'ai su que j'avais vu juste. Cependant, il y a une chose que je n'avais pas prévu au départ. C'est qu'il se servirait de toi comme il le fait.

- Vos anges sont sur terre. Vous pouvez les rappeler. Pourquoi ne le faites vous pas?

- Parce que les hommes que j'ai crée à mon image ont eux aussi besoin d'être sauvés. Je suis leur Dieu. Ils croient en moi, ils m'envoient leurs espoirs, leurs prières. Que serais-je si je n'y répondais pas? Je laisserai mes anges leur porter secours.

- Qu'allez vous faire?

- Je ne vais rien faire du tout. Je vais l'attendre, lui et ses démons. Sourit Monsieur Spock. J'ai confiance.

- Confiance? Confiance en quoi? En qui?

Le vieil homme se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- J'ai toujours été doué aux jeux et surtout j'ai une chance d'enfer! Surtout au PMU! Et sans aucun doute, j'ai misé sur le bon cheval!


	111. Chapter 111

**Poussin noir : **_mon pauvre poussin qui a une panne d'ordi. bisoussss. PAUVRE POUSSIN. Une récompense sucrée... L'écaille d'un dragonneau cest entre la plume de poussin et le ventre de chat. juste au milieu question douceur (euhh c'est un com sur le chapitre là nan?) nan c'est un dragonneau style Saphira donc avec des plumes duveteuses aussi entre les écailles et les écailles de dragonneau c'est mou et c'est doux! na! concernant le fait que Gary sache tout je dirais que Le Père Spock c'est comme Carglouf : des fois mais pas toujours. Il a pas encore atteind le niveau de Carglass mais il a déjà les lunettes XD_

**Coccinelle : **_c'est vrai que Monsieur Spock restera unique mais Dieu est unique nan? Pauvre Seby oui..pour le moment XD_

**Lady Narein : **_Monsieur Spock est incompréhensible parfois xd. Quel cheval a t-il choisi ? Tu auras la réponse ce soir !_

**Milou sarcastic Yaoiste : **_contente de te retrouver et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer des photos du Japon ! Oui tous les pions sont en place maintenant et les tetes vont tomber. Lesquelles tu vas trés bientot le savoir! Ahh Monsieur Spock qui semble tellement confiant. Oui je l'aime aussi beaucoup ce personnage. J'aime ta citation, elle résume trés bien les choses._

**Aviva 94 :**_ Monsieur Spock semble toujours savoir ce qui se passe et finalement c'est trés énervant ah ah. Tu verras jusqu'à quel point il avait prévu les choses. Mais tu le sais, les choses, même prévisibles, peuvent n'en faire qu'à leur tete_

**Marechall Rattus : **_Ciel aura toujours des réactions différentes des simples humains. Oui il ne veut pas se cacher, mais être au coeur de la bataille. Sa désillusion y est sans doute pour quelque chose...Quant à Sebastian je vous réserve à toutes une surprise XD; Concernant le cheval, la réponse dans le chapitre qui suit hehe. _

**« A DIEU »**

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas laissant apparaître Satan dans toute sa puissance. Une lance incandescente dans la main, il s'avança vindicatif vers Monsieur Spock. Lui emboitant le pas, Abigor, Asmodée, Belzébuth, Hecate, Méphistophèlés, Astaroth et Lucifer entrèrent à leur tour sans se presser.

- Je vois que mes shinigamis et ma chère sœur ont causé des dégâts à ton armée de démons Satan ! S'exclama le vieil homme.

- Ils se sont bien battus en effet. Avec l'aide des anges qui restaient ici, ils ont lutté comme de vraies guerriers. Tu peux être fier d'eux ! J'ai eu des pertes appréciables il est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas mauvais joueur et d'ailleurs, tiens, voilà un cadeau de ma part pour toi. Je te laisse le loisir de revoir le visage de ta sœur une dernière fois! Ah ah ah.

Amusé le Diable lança quelque chose sur le sol qui roula jusqu'aux pieds de Gary. Celui-ci plissa les yeux et d'un air peiné ramassa la chose enroulée dans un morceau de tissu qui formait une boule. Il se mit à la caresser avec tendresse.

Les yeux du Diable ne le quittaient pas et semblaient se délecter de la situation.

- Tu es seul désormais cher Gary. Ils sont tous morts. Sauf un qui s'est rallié à ma cause qu'il estime juste!

- Ah oui? Et qui donc?.

Grell s'avança alors dans la pièce. Il semblait fier de lui avec ce sourire carnassier si caractéristique.

- Ahhh ne m'en voulez pas ! dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le sol en un geste théâtral. Lorsque j'ai vu mon Will adoré transpercé par les griffes de ce démon femelle, lorsque j'ai vu tout ce sang vermillon s'échapper de sa bouche, lui si fort devenu si faible face à la toute puissance du Mal, j'ai eu une révélation : les ténèbres m'ouvraient grand leurs bras, elles m'appelaient, elles me demandaient de les rejoindre. Dieu de la Mort élu par le Diable, j'œuvrerai, tronçonneuse au poing et faucherai les âmes tel un justicier mystérieux et sans pitié pour les voir ensuite devenir des suppliciées au royaume ténébreux! Je serai le shinigami des Enfers!

- Pauvre fou! S'écria Ciel qui ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Je ne voudrai jamais de toi auprès de moi ! Grand-père! Ce salopard a trahi son clan! Il n'hésitera pas à vous trahir également si l'occasion se présente!

Grell tiqua. Il visait le comte d'un air mauvais. Il aurait aimé lui découper la peau avec sa death scythe et le laisser écorché vif. Il aurait admiré longuement son corps ainsi exposé, dépourvu de peau. Il se serait délecté de sa souffrance.

Sebastian sentit le danger et tira quelque peu le garçonnet en arrière pour le ramener près de lui.

Satan sembla réfléchir un instant. Il caressait son menton puis se tourna vers Abigor.

- Tue le.

Et c'est bien ce que fit le démon qui d'un geste rapide, abattit son énorme hache sur le shinigami aux cheveux rouges qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis une ligne se dessina en partant du haut de sa tête jusqu'au bas de son tronc. Un craquement se fit entendre, puis lentement deux moitiés de corps se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, laissant tomber les organes sur le sol les uns après les autres pour terminer par les intestins qui s'agglutinèrent en un bruit mouillé écœurant.

Ciel grimaça et eut un haut le cœur en voyant les viscères ainsi répandues sur le dallage.

- Voilà ! Es-tu satisfait Ciel? Demanda le Diable.

- Oui. Voilà longtemps que j'avais envie de me débarrasser de cette créature. Elle ne m'a apporté que du mal depuis le temps que je la côtoie. Il doit être content, il baigne dans sa couleur préférée !

- Il m'a été utile cependant tout à l'heure. Tuant sans vergogne ses anciens collègues de travail. Mais tu as raison, les félons sont dangereux! Ils peuvent te planter un poignard dans le dos dès que tu l'as tourné! Si je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est que j'ai toujours su m'entourer et trier sur le volet ceux qui sont au plus près de moi! Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. Gary, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là?

- J'en ai comme une vague idée. Ironisa le vieil homme tout en allumant un cigare. Tu veux me tuer? Vas y je t'en prie. Tente ta chance. Mais je veux que tu écoutes un truc avant.

Soudain la lumière des lanternes faiblit et on entendit l'écho de milliers de voix, insupportable cacophonie de joies et de peines innombrables, venues à la fois du présent et du passé.

Des rides se creusaient sur le visage de Satan et ses yeux lui sortaient des orbites.

- Que fais-tu? demanda t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Il recula et porta la main à ses tempes.

- Tu les entends n'est ce pas? Tu les entends les prières de tous ceux que toi et tes démons avaient tués? Tu entends leur désespoir, leur peine, leur colère? Elles réclament justice!

- Tu ne m'auras pas Gary! Tu.. ne.. m'auras...

Il grogna, chancela et poussa un cri assourdissant avant de s'affaler sur le flanc. Ciel aurait pu se réjouir de la situation si ce n'était que Satan n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Michaelis lui aussi se roulait sur le sol en se bouchant les oreilles. Tous les démons étaient dans le même état que leur maître. Seul Lucifer semblait immunisé. Il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de regarder les nombreux corps se tortiller à ses pieds.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas atteint lui?! Cracha Ciel à l'attention de Monsieur Spock.

- N'oublie pas qu'il était un ange avant. Comment pourrait-il devenir Dieu si il souffrait de la douleur des âmes de ceux qui ont été tués par des démons? Ces voix il les connait bien. Il les a entendu de nombreuses fois par le passé. Il a conversé avec elle, il les a rassuré, il leur a offert ses bras et sa connaissance de l'inconnu, il leur a offert sa lumière.

- Arrêtez ca! Ordonna Ciel en voyant du sang s'écouler des oreilles de Sebastian.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas arrêter les plaintes des innocents. Elles ne s'arrêteront que lorsque ceux qui les ont fait souffrir périront. Répondit Monsieur Spock en allant s'asseoir.

- ARRETEZ CA J'AI DIT! Vous n'êtes jamais venu m'aider lorsque je vous ai appelé. Vous ne m'avez jamais tendu la main. Seul ce démon là l'a fait! Quelques soient ses motivations, il l'a fait ! Et pour ça, pour Ça, je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant. Arrêtez ça Monsieur Spock. Arrêtez...je vous en prie...

Le vieil homme soupira et ferma les yeux. Alors une douce lumière bienfaisante envahit la pièce. Monsieur Spock fut soudain entouré d'une aura chaude et brillante. Des filets dorés émanèrent de son être tout entier et alors lui-même changea.

Ses habits excentriques avaient laissé place à une toge blanche d'une grande simplicité, ses pieds étaient nus et dans ses mains un long sceptre en bois se dressait fièrement. Il leva son bras et le sceptre irradia. Ciel fut happé par cette lumière et aveuglé, plissa les yeux comme s'il contemplait le soleil sans lunettes.

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, elle laissa place à un calme absolu. L'espace de quelques secondes, c'était comme si, plus rien n'existait, plus rien ne vivait, que tout était figé. Mais cette quiétude fut de courte durée.

Le visage tordu comme celui d'un dément, Satan bondit sur Dieu, sa lance pointée en avant. Ciel qui se trouvait sur son passage, fut littéralement propulsé et roula sur le côté, sa tête cognant violemment sur le sol. Il entendit son grand père charger en hurlant comme une bête. A moitié sonné, il put toutefois voir Monsieur Spock esquiver, avec son sceptre, le coup meurtrier de la lance enflammée du Diable. Celui-ci frappait frénétiquement, avec force et sans discontinuer, espérant sans doute briser le bois qui étonnamment résistait à sa force herculéenne et paraissait immunisé contre le feu.

- Pourquoi ne sors tu pas ton épée Gary? Lache donc ce vieux morceau de bois.

- Parce que ce bois est celui de la croix sur lequel mon fils a été crucifié et qu'il n'existe dans ce monde, rien qui me soit plus cher que ce qui a reçu son sang. Le sang de celui qui s'est sacrifié pour le bien et la survie des hommes.

- Cette vieillerie poussiéreuse ne te servira à rien contre ma lance ! Ricana Satan en abattant sauvagement sa lame.

Il visait la tête de Monsieur Spock qui esquiva une nouvelle fois et toucha l'aisselle de son adversaire. Un spasme secoua le bras de Satan et lui fit manquer sa riposte. Les combattants se retrouvèrent avec leurs armes coincées garde contre garde, chacun d'eux poussant pour déséquilibrer l'autre. Le visage du Diable se déformait et se tordait au point d'en être méconnaissable. Quant à Monsieur Spock, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues en raison de l'effort qu'il fournissait.

Alors que Sebastian reprenait lentement connaissance, Ciel regardait le combat. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Monsieur Spock aurait pu tenir tête de cette façon à son grand père. L'autre paraissait tellement plus puissant, était tellement plus grand. A coté, Gary ne ressemblait qu'à un vieux papy décati, prêt à se casser au moindre choc. Et pourtant quelle force se dégageait de lui.

Les démons reprenaient doucement conscience, de même que Sebastian. De son côté, calme, Lucifer ne perdait pas une miette du combat entre Dieu et le Diable. Il suivait avec application, chacun de leur geste.

Soudain, seulement armé de son bâton, Monsieur Spock assena un coup d'une puissance inouie à son adversaire qui déséquilibré tomba à la renverse dans un grand fracas et lâcha sa lance. Celle-ci glissa jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Le vieil homme pointa le bout de son arme sur le visage enragé de Satan qui transpirait de colère de se retrouver en position de faiblesse.

- Retourne dans l'ombre ! Retournes y ou je te tue!

-AH AH AH AH! Pauvre vieux fou! Si tu me tue, le spirituel gagnera en détruisant le monde matériel. Alors terminé le monde des hommes! Sauf si tu fais de Ciel mon immédiat successeur, mais ça, tu ne le veux pas n'est ce pas? Car tu veux réparer cette erreur que tu as commise ce jour là lorsque tu es resté sourd à ses appels à l'aide et que tu as laissé un démon lui tendre la main, condamnant son âme à l'enfer! Car oui, ta lâcheté l'a condamné à l'enfer! Alors tu veux te racheter en rachetant son âme!

Gary ferma les yeux et en signe d'abdication abaissa son bâton. D'un pas lent, du pas de celui qui se trouve acculé, qui se sait perdant quoiqu'il fasse, il alla se servir un verre de scotch, puis alluma un cigare. Enfin il mit un disque. Il s'agissait de l'Avé Maria. Fièrement il s'assit sur son siège préféré bleu et regarda chacun des personnage peuplant la pièce en s'attardant longuement sur Ciel, Sébastian. Il planta son regard dans celui de Lucifer qui le fixait à son tour, le visage complètement imperméable à toute expression.

- Quis ut deus ? Demanda doucement et avec lassitude Monsieur Spock au déchu.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil puis se mit à sourire vilainement. Il sortit son épée Excalibur de son fourreau et s'avança vers le vieil homme.

- Que fais-tu Lucifer? Demanda Satan qui s'était relevé.

- Mon cher Glaurung, j'exhausse son souhait en bon fils que je suis. Murmura l'argenté.

Ciel tiqua à l'entente du vrai nom de son grand père. Ainsi la seule personne qui puisse prononcer ce nom c'est Lucifer. Satan avait donc une telle confiance en lui ? Ou alors c'est autre chose.. autre chose de totalement inavouable pour le Diable.

Lorsqu'il vit l'ange déchu s'approcher de Dieu, il amorça un mouvement mais Sebastian le retint fermement par le bras. L'enfant regarda son démon avec incompréhension. Mais en retour celui-ci lui caressa la joue.

- Si Satan meurt, soit le monde des hommes meurt et toi avec, soit tu deviens le nouveau Diable sur le champs. De toutes les façons, je te perdrai et ça je ne le veux pas Ciel.

- Mais il va tuer Dieu...

- Oui... et je crois que cela, IL l'avait prévu depuis le début. Il savait que celui qui le tuerait serait son propre fils et ce fils qu'il aurait choisi. Lucifer accompli le meurtre du Père en quelque sorte. Je préfère qu'Il meurt plutôt que de te perdre. Je suis un démon, la mort de Dieu ne me peinera pas.

- Mais moi que vais-je devenir? Mon grand-père voudra quand même faire de moi son successeur.

- Oui mais si Dieu meurt, il ne se pressera pas pour le faire. Le plus important c'est de gagner du temps. Ce serait bien plus grave si Satan mourrait, car dans ce cas, tu deviendrais son immédiat successeur et …. je perdrai ton âme pour toujours... elle serait viciée à jamais.

L'enfant se détourna avec un air écœuré. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il le sentait se serrer. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait renié Dieu, il l'avait même hait et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il voulait encore LE contempler. Tout à l'heure il Lui avait demandé de tout stopper pour sauver son démon et Monsieur Spock avait accepté. Finalement, il mourrait parce qu'un enfant ne voulait plus être seul au monde. Finalement aujourd'hui, IL l'avait entendu et avait répondu à son appel. Et cette réponse allait lui couter la vie. Le jeune homme sentit ses yeux se mouiller de larmes et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde, devant cette armée de démons avides qui devaient déjà se repaître du sang de Dieu qui allait bientôt couler. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant son Grand-Père qui lui reprocherait ces larmes qu'il aurait versé pour Dieu alors qu'il allait devenir le prochain Diable. Il ne voulait pas pleurer et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il fit. Il sentit deux bras l'encercler doucement. Une main ferme appuya sur sa nuque et bientôt son visage se retrouva contre une poitrine accueillante à l'intérieur de laquelle il pouvait entendre un cœur battre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le rythme lent et régulier du cœur de Sebastian. Il se concentra sur ces battements rassurants pour ne pas penser à ce qui allait bientôt se produire : l'assassinat de Dieu.

- Il est temps d'en finir.

De toute sa hauteur, Lucifer toisait Monsieur Spock. De ses deux mains, il leva sans hésitation excalibur au dessus de la tête du vieillard et la plaça pointe vers le bas. Puis soudain, il fit volte face et se propulsa vers Satan et dans un cri de rage hurla.

- A DIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Satan n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait que déjà les lames de ses démons qu'il pensait si fidèles envers lui, le transperçaient de part en part. Avec rage, avec haine, les épées, les couteaux, les lances, les haches, les griffes entraient et sortaient du corps du géant dans un bruit assourdissant. Puis tels des chiens pour la curée pris d'une frénésie meurtrière, les démons se jetèrent d'un seul bloc sur leur ancien Maître et le déchiquetèrent. Ils mordirent la chair, arrachèrent les membres, les écartelèrent, firent voler ses viscères, jusqu'à ce que de Satan il ne reste rien d'autre qu'un tas sanguinolent.

- Le Diable est mort! Vive le Diable! Hurlèrent les démons en se tournant vers Ciel.

NON! NONNNNN! NON ! Hurla à son tour Michaelis. Vous ne pouvez pas! Vous n'avez pas le droit! Vous ne pouvez pas me le prendre! Il est à moi! Il m'appartient! Je ne vous laisserai pas me le prendre!

Ivre de rage, Michaelis se transforma en cette immonde créature que Ciel avait aperçut par le passé. Une fois de plus, la bête se réveillait sous la colère. L'élégante créature aux yeux moqueurs, avait laissé place à une masse noire et monstrueuse qui tout en lançant un cri strident se jeta sur Monsieur Spock.

- ARRETE SEBASTIANNNNNNNNNNN!

Mais rien n'arrêta le démon, même pas Ciel qui se rendit compte que le nouveau contrat qu'ils avaient conclu était à double tranchant car s'il lui garantissait une vie plus longue, il n'était plus le maître de son diable qui ne lui obéissait désormais plus. Aussi son ordre resta vain et il ne put qu'assister, impuissant à la scè_ne qui suivie._

_note de l'auteure : pas de publication pendant deux semaines les amis, car je serais dans le Gevaudan pour des vacances bien méritées. Mais là bas, pas d'ordinateur. La suite des évènements de cette histoire dans 15 jours donc. Bisous à tous et à toutes!_


	112. Chapter 112

**- Trés Saint Poussin : **oui bye bye MissSpocky. Sa fin a été digne de ses énigmes. Quant à Grell, je ne voyais pour lui pas d'autre fin que celle-ci. Finalement Ciel se sera bien vengé de lui. Je le voyais bien trahir tout le monde comme dans une pièce de théatre tragique. Pour moi, son amour pour Will n'est pas sincère. Il ne l'aime que parce que l'autre le domine. Si l'autre montre un signe de faiblesse, son attirance s'estompera comme pour Madame Red. Satan est mort par le Mal absolu. Finalement c'est une belle mort. Lucifer est si complexe que parfois j'en suis surprise moi meme. Oui il n'est du coté de personne, penchant parfois d'un coté et parfois de l'autre. N'est-il vraiment que de son coté? Peut etre ou peut etre pas. Concernant le fait que Lucifer ait le droit d'appeler Satan, Glaurung, je dirais que la réponse est donnée sans l'être vraiment. Une de ces questions qui ouvrent plusieurs portes sans jamais en désigner une vraiment. un peu comme dans la chanson de Juliette : la jeune fille ou le tigre. "quelque chose d'invouable et d'impensable pour le Diable" : mais qu'était-ce donc? Lucifer a prit ses aises avec Satan parce qu'il savait quelle porte le Maître des Enfers avait laissé (inconsciemment) entrouverte pour qu'il s'y faufille telle un serpent. ^^. Finalement Satan aura été tué par sa seule faiblesse. Oui Michaelis ne veut que l'ame de Ciel et le reste du monde et ce qui lui arrivera il s'en moque completement. C'est une obsession. Et pour cela, il est prêt à tout...

- **Kiwi : **Satan est mort par sa propre engeance. il peut etre fier de ses démons. après tout qu'elle ignominie dont ils ont fait preuve! C'est ca le Mal. Pour ce qui est de "Glaurung", je te renvois à la réponse que j'ai faite au Poussin XD. Concernant les âmes maintenant : c'est Dieu qui a permis aux âmes torturées de percer la forteresse psychique de Satan. C'est une attaque mentale en quelque sorte. Concernant Lucifer maintenant :il est normal qu'il ne souffre pas des bonnes âmes qui se lamentent puisqu'il n'est pas mauvais. Dans certains écrits et non dans une Bible revue et remaniée par les hommes (pour leur propre profit : n'oublions pas qu'à partir du Moyen age il y a eu un amalgame entre Lucifer et Satan), Dieu avait déjà crée le monde matériel (les montagnes, les forets etc) : l'homme a seulement été sa création finale. Création devant laquelle Lucifer a refusé de s'agenouiller. Et c'est là que ce que j'ai lu sur lui est intéressant : Lucifer apres sa chute, est passé par tout un tas d'étapes psychologiques : la haine, la colère, la tristesse, l'acceptation, le repentir aussi (il a demandé à Dieu de le reprendre mais cela lui a été refusé). C'est une créature avide de connaissance. Il a erré sur terre pour connaitre et essayer de "disséquer" l'esprit humain. Le fait est que certains ont décrit l'apparition de Lucifer comme une douce lumière à la fois chaleureuse et d'une grande tristesse. Certains disent avoir pu converser avec lui, avoir appris de lui, avoir trouvé réconfort auprès de lui. C'est ca le luciférisme après tout : élever son esprit en quelques sortes. Lucifer nous déteste autant qu'il nous aime. Nous l'attirons et nous le dégouttons. Il nous envie et il nous exècre. c'est tout ce qui le rend si complexe, si ambivalent (j'espere t'avoir répondu). Donc pas d'incohérence pour moi. je n'ai pas été influencée par les curés bien pensants pendant les cours de catéchismes car je n'y suis pas allée XD. J'interprète à ma manière les choses, je cherche des réponses. Dieu a posé la question :" qui est comme Dieu?" à Lucifer car Lucifer est le futur Dieu donc la réponse de Lucifer a été : c'est moi! C'était un jeu de mots made in Lulu que seule Lulu a pigé il semblerait (mais ca ne m'étonne pas, mon esprit est ambigu).

**- Pamplea : **Grell a toujours été un personnage énigmatique. pour moi son coeur est vide. Totalement. Il n'est mu que par son obsession du beau, du rouge. Il se considère comme un acteur et c'est tout. Il a trahit les siens parce qu'ils ne valaient plus rien à ses yeux. Même ce cher Will. je t'avoue n'avoir jamais aimé, ni cerné ce personnage. Il dit "aimer" Sebastian mais il ne pense que le découper en morceaux...disons qu'il a une drole de conception de l'amour. son amour est trés dépendant de la supériorité qu'on les gens sur lui. je me suis dit que si Will montrait un signe de faiblesse, son amour disparaîtrait . Oui tu as tout compris concernant la mort de Satan hehe. Il a crée le Mal c'est le Mal qui le tue! Quant à "Quis ut Deus" : c'est en fait un petit jeu de mots que je me suis accordé mdr. Dieu a posé une question à celui qui serait lui bientot, à savoir Lucifer. Et Lucifer (qui est nul en énigme mais qui pige trés bien ce que le Père Spock lui baragouine. nieh? mdr) lui a répondu : c'est moi! Cela dit ton intérpretation était pas mal du tout :)

- **Coccinelle : **ah ca oui, les démons c"est mieux que Damidot pour tout repeindre et tout custumiser et meme pas besoin de maroufler! mdr. Les diables sont des diables et c'est sans sourciller qu'ils ont tué leur patron. après tout qu'y avait-il à attendre d'eux? hehe. Aucun coeur, aucun sentiments. Seul Sebastian sort du lot. Et Belial peut etre. Alors oui ce furent de bien bonnes vacances! merci! :)

**- Marechall Rattus : **grace à toi je ne verrai plus jamais les lasagnes de la meme facon mdr. Je n'aime pas Grell non plus. Et tout comme toi, je pensé que cette fin lui allait à ravir! hehe. Oui Monsieur Spock apparaît bien sérieux comme cela. Reste tout de meme qu'il a gardé un petit accessoire qui tranche avec le reste mdr : ses lunettes bleu electrique. Je suis tout à fait d'accord : le Gevaudan, les gorges du Tarn sont une région magnifique que je recommande. J'en ai pris plein les yeux. Des paysages divins! dignes de Monsieur Spock!

**- Robespierre 7 : **contente de te retrouver! Les histoires du Père Satan...mouai je suis pas sure que cela fasse faire de beaux reves mdr. Je sais que je suis pas toujours trés claire (tous les esprits des Lulu sont comme ca mdr). Je m'en excuse. Je me comprends et je m'imagine que tout le monde me comprend (O.O). Par contre c'est volontaire de faire en sorte que les évements paraissent concorder sans concorder. je laisse toujours une part de doute dans mes chapitres (et ca dure depuis la premiere saison...). Je me rends compte que cette facon de faire peut dérouter parfois et surtout je me rends compte que c'est pire dans la saison 2 où je vous pose également des questions auxqelles je veux avoir des réponses XD. Alors concernant la question que tu poses concernant l'expulsion du Lulu avant la création du monde (je te renvois à ma réponse pour Kiwi :). En espérant être claire (ca c'est pas gagné lol). Une derniere chose : ne me maudit pas à la fin du chapitre sniffff.

**- Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste : **je te donnerai une autre adresse alors xd. Oui j'ai voulu mettre en relief le fait que Sebastian se départageait beaucoup des autres démons. Oui il aime Ciel. Surtout son ame. Il ne pense d'ailleurs qu'à ca. et maintenant qu'il voit qu'elle risque définitivement de lui échapper il devient fou et incontrolable : il veut cette ame. Les têtes tombent oui. Une autre dans le chapitre qui suit...

**- Sucrette : **ahhh l'auberge du Narcon... un Must! Rohh pauvre Lulu t'a pas honte? Il a fait ce que Monsieur Spock attendait de lui et d'ailleurs tu peux le rebaptiser : Lulu-PMU. Car le "bon cheval" dont parlait Monsieur Spock pour son pari, ben c'était lui mdr. Merci en tous cas, je suis ravie de savoir que cette histoire te plait toujours autant hehe. Même si je sens que tu vas maudire la Lulu que je suis quand tu seras arrivée au bout de ce chapitre . Quelqu'un va mourir encore...Jespere ne pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience du coup O.O.

**- Aviva94 : **Satan a eu une fin digne du Diable hehe. Tué par son propre se complique en effet. Et Sebastian, lui, sait parfaitement que maintenant que Satan est mort, il risque de voir l'âme de Ciel lui passer sous le nez. et ca, il ne le tolerera pas. Tu verras jusqu'à quel point cela va le faire devenir dingue XD.

**- Lady Narein :** Lucifer a été choisi par Dieu pour lui succeder et finalement, quand on lit le chapitre précédent on se rend compte qu'il a toujours été fidèle au souhait de Monsieur Spock. Il semble n'agir que pour lui, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Concernant la fameuse question que Monsieur Spock pose à Lucifer : il est vrai que cela peut faire penser à Michael puisque c'est la signification de son nom. mais c'est bien plus léger que cela en réalité. Dieu demande simplement à celui qu'il a choisi pour lui succeder, (pour devenir comme lui donc), de lui répondre : qui est comme Dieu ? Et Lucifer, qui va devenir Dieu, lui a simplement donné la réponse tant attendu (marquant ainsi son accord pour remplacer le Seigneur). C'est aussi pour ca que Monsieur Spock avait dit : j'ai parié sur le bon cheval. il savait que Lucifer ne le trahirait pas une seconde fois et qu'il ferait tout pour protéger le Paradis, comme on l'attend de Dieu. Lucifer est comme Dieu désormais. Tu me connais bien : le titre était d'une grande ironie en effet hehe.

**FRATRICIDE**

Sur terre, les humains assistaient à un étrange ballet sans vraiment en comprendre le sens. Invisibles à leurs yeux, les forces angéliques et démoniaques se livraient une bataille sans merci. Certains cependant, plus réceptifs, pouvaient entrepercevoir certaines choses. Et de part le monde, des gens à genoux se mirent à prier pour leur salut.

Anges et démons s'affrontaient de toutes leurs forces. Les shinigamis qui avaient suivi Michael et son armée céleste n'en finissaient plus de faucher les âmes de ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu aux possessions démoniaques et qui, lorsque le démon les avait quitté, en étaient morts.

Nombreuses étaient les pertes, moindres toutefois chez les anges qui avaient bénéficié de l'effet de surprise.

Soudain, la lumière dans le ciel changea. Très bas, à l'est, Venus, l'étoile du matin, commença à luire comme une petite lune, devenant bientot, le seul point lumineux dans le Ciel. Puis, venu du haut du Monde, un son tout d'abord profond et vibrant comme un orgue, commençant sur une note basse, monta, s'amplifia, s'amplifia encore jusqu'à ce que la terre et le ciel soient ébranlés par sa puissance. Et ce son se propagea de part le monde.

Les anges et le démons stoppèrent net le combat et se regardèrent les uns les autres, pâles comme des morts.

- Satan est mort. Fit Haziel dans un souffle.

Alors comme des papillons désorientés, les démons se mirent à s'affoler et à courir dans tous les sens. Ils se précipitaient vers les portes menant aux enfers pour s'y engouffrer, recherchant les ténèbres.

Mais Michael leva son épée en hauteur et dit bien haut :

- IL frappera les démons et les précipitera au fond de l'éternel abysse! Acculez les diables aux portes de l'Enfer, exterminez les jusqu'à ce que ce monde soit purifié! Libérez les hommes de cette engeance immonde !

Dans un geste d'obeissance absolue, les anges levèrent à leur tour leurs armes et, fidèles à leur Général, coursèrent les diables qui, ayant perdu leur chef, s'enfuyaient en hurlant pour ne pas mourir.

- Il semblerait que la lumière l'ait emportée cher Michael. Dit Raphaël en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de son chef.

- Ne sous-estimons pas le Mal. Il sait faire le mort pour mieux renaitre. La mort de Satan n'est qu'un début. Il avait d'ores et déjà choisi son successeur au cas où une telle chose arriverait. Dieu lui-même savait cela. Je t'avoue mon ami, que la suite des évènements m'inquiète bien plus que ce qui est déjà arrivé. Car nous allons vers l'inconnu.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste! Répondit Gabriel. Profitons de cette victoire! Car même si le Mal subsiste, il serait amoindri pendant très longtemps. Sous le joug du Bien, les hommes deviendront plus sages. Le Bien pourra reconquérir ce monde et alors lorsque la Bête reviendra, elle aura bien du mal à asseoir son pouvoir.

Mais les réjouissances furent de courte durée car un voile opaque se mit à recouvrir le ciel. La fumée noire devenait de plus en plus épaisse et bientôt plus aucune lumière ne perça au travers. Alors, le monde, sombra dans la nuit la plus totale.

- Non... murmura Saint Michel. Non... cela ne se peut...

Les autres anges continuaient de scruter les cieux, les yeux écarquillés, tremblant de tous leurs membres.

Comme fou, Michael s'envola sans un regard pour personne. Gabriel et Raphaël voulurent le suivre mais Haziel les en empêcha.

- Je vais avec lui. Vous,continuez ce qui a été commencé. Nos armées ont besoin de leurs archanges pour les guider. Le Mal n'est pas éradiqué ici.

La mort dans l'âme, les deux archanges virent leurs amis disparaître dans ce tapis plus noir que la nuit.

Michael et Haziel eurent bien du mal à arriver jusqu'au Paradis. Car cette fumée noire leur encrassait les ailes comme le mazout celles des oiseaux se faisant piéger par un dégazage en pleine mer. Comme un poison, elle s'insinuait dans leurs poumons à chacune des bouffées qu'ils aspiraient.

N'arrivant pratiquement plus à voler et sentant leur souffle leur manquer, les archanges se posèrent sur l'aérodrome avec difficulté. Là, il purent se rendre compte, en partie, de ce qui s'était produit. Des shinigamis, des anges et des démons jonchaient le sol, morts.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Michael et Haziel poussèrent un cri de rage inarticulé. Puis, péniblement, ils s'avancèrent à l'aveuglette, la démarche chancelante, en direction du bureau de Monsieur Spock. Saint Michel trainait son épée derrière lui comme un lourd fardeau et elle produisait un crissement sur le sol carrelé.

Les couloirs étant un véritable dédale, ils finirent par s'y perdre tel Thésée dans le labyrinthe de Minos. Désespérés ils avançaient sans savoir où ils allaient, avec l'impression exaspérante et épuisante, de tourner en rond et de revenir sur leurs pas.

Mais soudain, ils aperçurent au loin, une petite lumière qui tranchait la pénombre comme un phare dans la nuit. Ils décidèrent de se laisser guider par elle et finalement, parvinrent à bon port.

Plus ils se rapprochaient et moins les ténèbres étaient épaisses. Contrairement au reste du bâtiment et des environs, le bureau de Monsieur Spock était resté lumineux. Aucune fumée n'avait réussi à pénétrer en cet endroit sacré.

Mais ce qu'ils découvrirent en arrivant dépassèrent ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer de pire. Monsieur Spock était étendu par terre, sans arme, sans défense, pendant que Michaelis le regardait de toute sa hauteur, le visage blafard. Les yeux du vieil homme étaient clos. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait si ce n'était ce sang qui s'écoulait abondamment de sa poitrine et de sa bouche, si ce n'était les mains griffues du démon qui en étaient tachées elles aussi.

Comme un zombie, sans peur et sans prêter attention au démon qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements, Haziel s'approcha doucement et tendit la main. Tremblant, délicatement, il reajusta les lunettes bleues électriques en forme d'étoile sur le nez long et fin. Puis, avec la manche de sa tunique, essuya le liquide rouge et poisseux sur le visage divin.

- Alors... Dieu est mort? demanda brusquement Haziel comme s'il venait de s'éveiller d'un rêve.

Saint Michel se tut, cette pensée lui paraissait trop horrible pour être exprimée à haute voix. Il se contentait de rassembler des pensées cohérentes pour mieux appréhender les choses. Il regarda son double démoniaque, qui avait l'apparence d'une bête immonde. Il regarda Ciel recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, et qui semblait totalement pétrifié. Il visa les démons qui, eux aussi, paraissaient totalement dépassés par les évènements qui s'étaient produits dans la pièce. Enfin son regard croisa celui de Lucifer qui se tenait en arrière plan. Celui-ci, le visage fermé, impassible, ne le lâchait pas des yeux et semblait attendre quelque chose.

Puis comme si soudain il avait pris conscience de la réalité, l'ange tomba à genoux et se mit à hurler comme jamais il n'avait hurlé de sa vie. Son visage était devenu dément, inhumain comme s'il éprouvait une douleur effroyable. Il leva ses mains vers le ciel en guise de supplication.

Sans cesser de crier, il se releva et dans un geste désespéré se jeta sur Sébastian qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver. Le faisant tomber rudement sur le sol, il martela le visage du démon de ses poings, le maintenant au sol, bloquant ses épaules avec ses genoux. Le diable vociférait, l'invectivait, lui crachait dessus, essayait de griffer et de mordre. De son côté, Michael secouait et étranglait Michaelis en lui pressurant le coup jusqu'à en faire craquer les os.

- Tu l'as tué ! Tu as tué notre Seigneur! Toi, la vermine qui me rongeait, cette pourriture issue de mes propres entrailles, j'aurais tellement dû te tuer au lieu de te laisser perdurer. J'aurais dû t'exterminer ! J'AVAIS CONFIANCE! J'avais tellement d'espoir! VERMINE, POURRITURE. Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?! Je vais te tuer comme tu l'as tué Lui espèce de monstre!

A force de se secouer dans tous les sens, la bête réussi à se dégager et envoya l'ange valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Haziel tenta de s'interposer mais ne fut pas de taille à affronter la furie qu'était devenue Sébastian. Sa jeunesse et son inexpérience en matière de combat firent de lui un piètre combattant qui se fit laminer par les crocs et les griffes du démon rendu fou de rage. Il fut vite propulsé hors de la pièce et alla s'écraser le long d'un des murs du couloir.

Dans un rugissement, la créature démoniaque bondit sur Saint Michel pour le lacérer de ses griffes mais celui-ci esquiva de justesse grace notamment aux précieuses secondes gagnées par Haziel. Il rampa pour tenter de récupérer son épée mais le démon fut plus rapide et s'en saisit avant lui. L'ange agrippa une des patte avant de la créature, mais en retour celle-ci lui cracha un jet d'acide au visage. Aveuglé et dans un cri de douleur, Michael recouvrit son visage de ses mains et se tortilla sur le sol. Le diable en profita et sans hésitation planta Justice of Heaven dans la poitrine de l'archange qui en fut suffoqué. Avide, les yeux révulsés par la haine, la bête sourit de tous ses crocs. Dans un ultime geste de désespoir, Saint Michel, désormais défiguré par les brulures terribles occasionnées par l'acide, saisit la lame entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de s'enfoncer plus encore en lui.

Mais d'un mouvement brutal, Sébastian leva une nouvelle fois le bras, lacérant ainsi profondément les mains de l'ange avec le tranchant de la lame, pour replonger l'épée plus profondément encore.

- SEBASTIAN!

Cette voix... malgré son état de bête déchainée, il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes. Et dans ce cri, il put sentir de la peur. Dans un grognement il stoppa net sa besogne. Lentement, tout crocs dehors, il tourna la tête. Il put voir Ciel, à genoux, la tête tirée en arrière par ses cheveux. Et sur sa gorge gracile, la lame d'Excalibur imprimait déjà une ligne sanguinolente.


	113. Chapter 113

_**- Milou sarcastic Yaoiste : **en effet Michael était bel et bien vierge de tous péchés au début de cette histoire. mais depuis sa descente sur terre, le personnage a énormément évolué. je n'aime pas laisser un personnage encastrer dans un cadre hermétique. j'aime les voir évoluer à tous point de vue. comme beaucoup d'autres dans cette histoire, il a changé. au contact des humains mais surtout de Lucifer, Michael s'est "perverti" si on peut dire. Ce qui est d'une grande ironie puisque Lucifer est devenu Dieu. Ahh que j'aime cette complexité ah ah. Tu verras, dans le chapitre qui suit, jusqu'à quel point je peux faire changer les personnages mais aussi me montrer sans merci avec eux même si cela me fend le coeur..._

_**- Saint Poussin : **oui Monsieur Spock est mort et oui Dieu est immortel et ca, Monsieur Spock le sait. Voilà pourquoi il a choisi une autre enveloppe en la personne de Lucifer. Il y avait "Monsieur Spock" qui avait une soeur "MissSpocky" et Dieu qui n'en a pas. Voilà tout xd. En effet, Michael a cette fois perdu face à son double. Pourquoi ? le fait qu'il soit amoindri n'est pas la vraie raison, la vraie raison c'est Lucifer qui la donne dans le chapitre qui suit. Michael n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'archange que l'on connait dans le chapitre précédent. Non. Il s'est laissé envahir par la colère voire la haine. Le Mal ne peut vaincre le Mal. Son visage défiguré ne le sera que pour un moment. ce n'est d'ailleurs pas cela qui ressortira le plus meurtri au final...oui Pauvre Michael. _

_**- Kiwi : **merci! _

_**- Bissenshi : **oui Sebastian n'écoute plus rien. ET comme tu le soulignes, seul Ciel peut encore arriver à le raisonner... Il reste encore un Dieu : Lucifer. Mais le monde est-il sauvé pour autant?_

_**- Aviva94 : **oui il ne fait pas dans la demin mesure le Seby! beaucoup de rebondissements dans le chapitre qui suit :)_

_**LES ANGES PLEURENT **_

- Vas y Michaelis, vas y tue le et ce morveux ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour voir les minutes qui vont suivre.

Dans un grognement, le démon stoppa son geste. Puis, lentement, il se redressa, retirant l'épée des entrailles sanguinolentes de son double angélique. D'un pas lourd, un air mauvais déformant son visage, il se dirigea vers Lucifer et Ciel.

Il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable du déchu et visa son ancien maître, puis reporta son regard venimeux sur l'argenté. Il sourit, montrant ses dents pointues. Du sang, le sang de Saint Michel, coulait de ses doigts aux longs ongles crochus. Il leva une de ses mains et se la lécha lentement avec une expression obscène.

Il marmonna des paroles dans une langue que Ciel ne connaissait pas. Mais apparemment les anges, eux, savait ce qu'il disait. Ciel chercha les autres démons du regard, mais n'en trouva aucun. Ils n'étaient plus là. Avaient-ils fuis? Jamais le jeune homme n'avait entendu une telle voix chez Sebastian. On aurait dit une sorte d'aboiement rauque.

L'ange déchu soupira puis d'un geste brusque, relâcha Ciel et le poussa contre le mur.

- Je crois que Monsieur Spock et Satan avaient tout faux. Tu feras un très bon Diable Michaelis. Qui aurait cependant pu penser que le futur Roi des Enfers proviendrait du plus grand et du plus fidèle des Anges du Ciel. Mon devoir est de te combattre, puisque me voilà devenu Dieu. En garde Michaelis. Bas toi parce que de nous deux il ne devra en rester qu'un !

Lucifer brandit Excalibur et d'un signe provocateur, invita le démon à engager le combat.

- Ma chère Amie, murmura le déchu, il est temps pour toi de prendre ta revanche sur Justice of Heaven. Je suis heureux ma fidèle amie de pouvoir le faire sans avoir à me battre contre Saint Michel.

Ivre de rage, Sebastian se précipita à corps perdu sur son adversaire, la pointe de Justice of Heaven en avant telle une lance et le corps à corps commença.

Du choc puissant des deux lames éternelles jaillirent des étincelles. A chaque rencontre, elles se mirent à produire une multitude de sons telle une étrange musique qui envahie le Ciel.

Ciel semblait fasciné et terrifié par ce qui se déroulait à présent sous ses yeux. Soudain il sursauta en sentant une main faible sur son épaule. Il vit que c'était celle de Saint Michel qui arrivait difficilement à tenir debout et qui était soutenu par Haziel. Pourtant les anges ne le regardaient pas, ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour les combattants, car de ce duel sans merci découlerait le sort du monde.

L'enfant reporta son attention sur le combat. Il se demanda alors quelle était exactement la puissance de Sebastian. Ne venait-il pas de vaincre Saint Michel lui-même? Apparemment la rage et la haine décuplait ses forces. Le jeune homme prit soudainement conscience qu'il ne connaissait rien de son démon. Mais une chose était certaine à présent. Si Satan lui avait demandé d'accéder aux prières de son petit fils et de le protéger alors c'est que ce démon faisait partie de l'élite. Il était d'ailleurs un ami de Belial. Un archidiable sans aucun doute.

Mais aussi fort soit-il, le serait-il assez pour vaincre une créature aussi puissante que Lucifer? Celui-ci semblait invincible.

- Notre nouveau Dieu est magnifique. Juste magnifique. Souffla Haziel.

Michael acquiesça d'un signe de tête et crispa les mâchoires. Cette tête de mule ne l'avait pas combattu comme ca avant sa chute. Alors, il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il l'avait laissé gagner le combat ce jour là. L'ange se mit à sourire. Et se dit que finalement Monsieur Spock avait peut être raison de le choisir.

- J'aimerais tant que vous soyez encore là Monsieur Spock. Murmura t-il tristement.

Après plusieurs minutes de combat, le démon, jouant de ses serres et de sa mâchoire puissante autant que de l'épée de son double angélique, avait déjà asséné un coup violent à Lucifer. Et la lame au bleu si pur s'était teintée d'une couleur cramoisie.

Mais l'Apporteur de lumière ne semblait affecté outre mesure. Ses muscles se contractaient, prêts pour une nouvelle attaque. Les fibres de son être semblaient vibrer d'une énergie nouvelle. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais.

Ce fut la chance qui évita à Michaelis de voir la pointe d'Excalibur plantée dans son abdomen. Elle l'atteignit toutefois aux cotes et lui coupa le souffle. Il lâcha Justice of Heaven qui alla buter contre les pieds de son véritable propriétaire, comme mue d'une volonté propre.

Ne s'avouant pas vaincu pour autant, il tenta de faire sauter les défenses de son adversaire en le mordant violemment au mollet telle une bête enragée. Lucifer hurla de douleur et abattit sa lame qui trancha profondément dans la chair de l'épaule du démon. Le visage convulsé par l'effort et la douleur, Michaelis agrippa le bras de Lucifer qui portait l'arme. Le déchu réussi à se dégager et frappa à nouveau à une vitesse stupéfiante. Le démon vacilla et roula sur le côté, laissant sur le sol des trainées sanguinolentes. Bien que terriblement amoindri, une haine terrible brulait toujours dans ses yeux pourpres. Et à force de volonté, il arriva à se remettre à genoux, puis à se relever.

Sans pitié, l'épée frappa une nouvelle fois lourdement Michaelis et cette fois, lui déchira définitivement le bras droit. Il hurla. Sa souffrance le fit remettre à genoux et courba son corps en deux, oblitérant toute pensée. Il se recroquevilla, à peine conscient. Du sang s'échappait des profondes blessures.

Il entendit à peine une voix l'appeler et le supplier. Pourtant cette voix... il la connaissait. Reprenant peu à peu son esprit, la bête reprenait forme humaine. Terrifié, il se laissa rouler sur le dos et leva les yeux au ciel. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il était vaincu. Il avait échoué. Pourquoi tout cela s'achevait-il ainsi? Ciel ne serait jamais à lui. Jamais. Tout ça pour rien...il avait tué Dieu lui-même..pour rien.

Comme au ralenti, il vit Lucifer lever Excalibur pour lui donner le coup fatal. Il fixa avec effroi la lame tranchante qui allait mettre fin à sa vie. Elle semblait rutiler de joie. Quant à Lucifer, un éclair de folie brulait dans ses yeux de chat, la folie de celui qui jouit du pouvoir et qui s'apprête à s'en servir.

L'épée légendaire perça la peau, trancha les chairs, broya les os.

Sebastian ouvrit la bouche, mais au lieu du mot qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer, il en sortit un hurlement irréel. Car ce n'était pas son cœur qu'Excalibur avait transpercé, ce n'était pas dans sa poitrine qu'elle était profondément fichée, mais dans celle de son propriétaire. Celui-ci se mit à pousser à son tour un cri tandis que l'obscurité environnante se mit à palpiter. Alors, le corps de Lucifer irradia et de sa bouche, de ses yeux sortit une lumière aveuglante, iradiante, comme si toute la lumière qu'il portait en lui s'échappait soudainement. Les ténèbres se dissipaient tandis que le cri s'amplifiait et la lumière prit le dessus telle une vague qui déferlait de par le monde entier, une vague que rien n'arrêtait. Elle se répandait partout, l'eau éteignant le feu, et bientôt la terre des hommes ne fut plus plongée dans la nuit.

Le cri cessa. Lucifer, comme vidé de toute substance, épuisé, recula jusqu'à se retrouver contre le trône de Dieu. Il aurait pu s'y laisser tomber, mais, comme par respect, il se laissa glisser tout du long, se retrouvant le dos contre l'assise.

Aidé de Haziel, du sang dégoulinant encore de sa tête, Michael se dirigea tant bien que mal vers l'argenté. Une fois près de lui, le Prince des Armées Célestes s'agenouilla et toucha tendrement le visage de son ami, caressant ses joues.

- Mais...Mais enfin... pourquoi? Lucifer... pourquoi? Demanda l'ange en se lamentant. Ce n'est pas juste?!

- Monsieur Spock m'a dit un jour que ce n'était pas la justice qui sauverait ce monde, mais que c'était la bonté. Le Mal ne peut vaincre le Mal... Je...je voulais être digne de Lui, tu sais. Je voulais lui prouver qu'il ne s'est pas trompé en me choisissant, que j'aurais pu être un bon Dieu. Mais surtout, je voulais qu'il soit fier de son fils au moins une fois...j'ai choisi de laisser Michaelis vivre parceque c'est ca qui, j'en suis certain bouclera cette boucle une bonne fois pour toute. je ne saurais dire pourquoi Michael. Mais je le sais. Je le sais qu'il fallait que je meurs pour que la paix revienne.

- Il ne peut qu'être fier... Mais garde tes forces, allonge toi Lucifer. Dit le flamboyant, anxieux, en voyant l'extrême pâleur de son ami.

- Tu sais tout comme moi qu'Excalibur est la seule épée au monde qui puisse tuer des anges et des démons. Personne ne peut survivre à un coup comme celui que je me suis porté.

- Mon Dieu...

- Comme c'est drôle...je n'ai jamais été autant en paix. Je ne ressens plus de haine, ni de rage. C'est comme si les ténèbres m'avaient quitté... enfin...j'ai retrouvé ma Lumière... Finalement, je me serais sauvé aussi..

- Lucifer, je t'en prie... je t'en supplie... tu ne peux pas ...le monde a besoin de toi.

- Il est trop tard... Laisse moi mourir à tes genoux Michael. Laisse moi expier ma faute que l'orgueil m'a fait commettre il y a si longtemps. Aujourd'hui, plus sage à l'heure de ma mort, je n'ai qu'un pauvre cœur brulant à t'offrir... Mais dis le moi une seule fois, avant que mes yeux ne se ferment sur ce monde... C'est en te suppliant, des larmes dans les yeux que j'aimerai tant t'entendre me le dire.

- …..

- Michael... combien tu aurais été moins cruel si tu m'avais plongé un poignard dans le cœur au lieu de ce silence qui me tue...Vois ce que j'étais et ce que je suis devenu...Vois à quel point je m'étais élevé et jusqu'où tu m'avilis! Quand tu daignais m'écouter je n'étais plus qu'un homme, et quand tu me parlais, je n'étais plus qu'un mortel...et là que tu me regardes, je suis moins qu'un chien. J'ai perdu le sens, l'esprit, et le courage... Ange, tu m'as tout ôté...

- Lucifer cesse de dire des idioties...je...je ne puis...

Le déchu rit tristement, un rire désabusé.

- Je comprends. Ne dis rien alors. Je vais le dire pour deux d'accord? Je t'aime. Ahhh comme ils sont misérables... ces trois pauvres petits mots que l'on quémande toute sa vie...et pourtant comme ils sont beaux à entendre...lorsqu'ils sont dit par l'être tant aimé. Alors adieu mon cœur, aime moi si tu le veux, ou plutôt si tu le peux, mais songe seulement que rien dans le monde ne t'aime et ne te chérit comme moi. Adieu mon Amour, jamais je n'ai prononcé un mot avec plus de plaisir et je n'ai si bien senti le bonheur d'exister, le temps d'un instant trop court, uniquement pour celui que j'aime...Et si je n'ai été digne de toi par mes actions, je me plais à penser qu'au moins j'ai été digne de toi par mon cœur...

Sur ces mots remplis d'amour, Lucifer s'éteignit dans les bras de Saint Michel qui le serra alors contre son cœur, prenant conscience que celui-ci avait parlé pour la dernière fois.

Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, à caresser tendrement les longs cheveux argentés.

- Pardonne moi... dit Saint Michel d'une voix étranglée, pardonne moi de n'avoir su te le dire alors que tu m'en suppliais... si tu voyais pourtant mon tendre ami, comme je pleure maintenant. Mes larmes seront la seule douceur qui me reste désormais puisque tu m'as laissé seul au monde. Où que tu sois, n'oublie jamais qu'il existe dans un coin de cette terre, un être qui t'a aimé bien tendrement, à la raison, comme à la folie et qui t'aimera jusqu'au dernier soupir de son dernier moment. Adieu, Lucifer, adieu ma Lumière, adieu mon bonheur et ma Vie.

_**note de l'auteure :** le chapitre qui suivra va clore défitivement cette histoire des "Anges pleurent". Il n'est pas encore écrit. Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire pendant pres de 3 ans. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre fidélité ^^ Je ne vous cache pas que mon coeur est triste. _

_Cependant, le dernier chapitre n'est pas encore écrit. Aussi tout peut arriver. Alors mes chers lecteurs, pour l'ultime chapitre, je vous demande votre avis : que souhaiteriez vous comme fin? Tragique, heureuse? Que voulez vous pour Ciel et Sebastian?_


	114. Chapter 114

Voilà maintenant longtemps que je cherche écrire le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je dois dire que la mort de Lucifer a eu raison de l'auteure qui anéantie, n'a pu trouver les mots pour l'ultime chapitre.

C'est pourtant bien après 2 longues années d'absence que je me représente humblement vous, ayant enfin digéré la mort de mon alter-ego romanesque.

Le manga a avancé considérablement depuis l'écriture de mon histoire et certaines choses ont été révélées. Je vous demande donc de pardonner mon ignorance et mes avancées quelque peu audacieuses quant aux différentes énigmes dont nous n'avions, en 2011, par encore les réponses.

J'ai lu tous vos commentaires et avis quant la fin que vous souhaiteriez.  
>J'espère donc que cette fin que j'écris vous plaira et saura clore en beauté 'Les Anges pleurent".<br>A très bientôt!  
>Amicalement Bocchan chan<p> 


	115. Chapter 115

**Un éternel commencement**

Lucifer disparut dans une envolée de bulles de lumière et de lui il ne resta plus rien. Telle fut la fin de "l'Apporteur de Lumière".

- Sébastian...se désespéra Ciel.

L'enfant s'approcha du démon qui, tombé à genoux, semblait perdu alors qu'il avait repris son apparence attrayante de majordome. Le diable leva vers Ciel un regard hagard. La fureur était passée. Ses pensées n'étaient plus annihilées par la colère.

Alors, il appréhendait la situation telle qu'elle était vraiment maintenant.

Ne trouvant nulle réponse satisfaisante dans les yeux de son maître, il fit basculer son regard vers les différents protagonistes qui peuplaient encore la pièce.

Apocalyptique. C'était le mot qui aurait pu parfaitement qualifier l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Les quelques démoniaques créatures qui se tenaient dans l'ombre, presque recroquevillées, ne l'intéressaient guère et son attention ne fut captée véritablement que par une silhouette agenouillée qui lui tournait le dos.

La cascade de cheveux flamboyants le renseigna sur l'identité de la personne.

Saint Michel.

A ses côtés, Haziel et Gabriel semblaient peinés et inquiets.

- Tu as tué Dieu deux fois.

Sébastian sursauta. Il avait l'habitude que son maître ne tranche pas ses mots, mais tranche par ses mots. Et celui-ci venait d'en faire une impérieuse démonstration. Cependant, c'était, aussi terrible soit-elle, l'implacable vérité.

Lui, Michaelis, double démoniaque de "Celui qui est comme Dieu", avait tué Dieu à deux reprises : Monsieur Spock puis Lucifer. Un maudit dans toute sa splendeur. Assurément, Satan le récompenserait. Puis Sébastian se souvint que nulle récompense ne viendrait de cet oiseau infernal, puisque lui aussi, avait péri aujourd'hui.

Oui, il y a des jours comme ça où il serait bon pour tout le monde de rester dans son lit.

Oui, aujourd'hui, Enfer et Paradis avaient perdu leur maître respectif.

Une catastrophe.

- Bon...il va falloir choisir un nouveau Dieu et un nouveau Diable. Les places ne peuvent rester vacantes.

Ainsi Raphaël avait parlé. Recadrant la situation sur les choses pratiques, faisant sortir tout le monde de leur pseudo torpeur.

- Oui. Tu as raison. On ne peut risquer l'anarchie. Pour le Diable, c'est assez simple, puisque Satan avait désigné Ciel. Répondit Gabriel en montrant le garçonnet du doigt.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux puis amorça un mouvement de recul. Il n'était pas du tout prêt à endosser la fonction, petit-fils ou pas du Diable en personne.

- Non!

Tous visèrent celui qui s'opposait à l'affirmation de Gabriel.

- Mais...mais Michaël, c'est ce qui avait été dit... se désola Raphaël.

- J'ai dit "non".

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas à toi de décider Michel. Dit Haziel. C'était dit ainsi.

- Tant de choses ont été dites. Si peu ont été faites. Aucun n'a tenu sa parole, tellement occupé à gruger l'autre. J'en ai bien assez de tout cela. Il y en a eu plus qu'assez! Ciel ne sera pas le Diable, tel était le souhait de Monsieur Spock et tel en sera t-il. Lucifer a sacrifié sa vie pour casser le cycle. Cela n'aura pas été en vain.

- Lucifer a sacrifié sa vie pour son propre salut. Il ne l'a fait que pour retrouver sa lumière et la paix de son âme. Trancha sèchement Gabriel.

Il regretta toutefois d'avoir prononcé ces mots. La colère de Saint Michel était palpable. Cette colère n'était pas nue, mais alimentée par sa peine et c'est ce qui la rendait dangereuse.

- P...pardon. Je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Pardonne moi Michel.

Mais l'archange l'ignora. Il tendit la main vers Haziel pour se relever. Il grimaça sous la douleur encore vive, occasionnée par la terrible blessure que lui avait faite Sébastian. Gabriel proposa son aide en tendant la main à son tour, mais d'un geste brusque le flamboyant la chassa.

A la fois vexé et peiné, Gabriel baissa la tête devant le refus manifeste de son ainé qu'il admirait tant, mais qu'il avait, il le savait, blessé en insultant ouvertement la mémoire de Lucifer. Avec difficulté, aidé de Haziel, Michaël avança jusque Ciel et Sébastian.

- Toi! N'ouvre pas la bouche. Intima d'un air mauvais l'archange à son double démoniaque. Ciel, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ici ne te forcera à devenir le nouveau Maître des Enfers. Je t'ai juré de rester près de toi. Je suis le Prince des Armées Célestes. Telle est une de mes deux fonctions, puisque la seconde est de peser les âmes des défunts. Et honnetement.. je ne te pense pas capable de pourvoir au poste de Diable.

- Je ne te conseille pas de mettre mon âme dans ta balance divine! Fit l'enfant en amorçant un sourire. A coup sûr, la malheureuse pencherait dangereusement du mauvais côté! Tout cela est bien beau et je suis ravi de ta précieuse protection qui m'évite une chute vertigineuse! Cela dit, si je ne deviens pas le nouveau Diable, comme le souhaitait tant mon grand-père, qui va prendre cette satanée fonction?

- Oh, il y a sans doute des démons qui rêveraient de se voir monter en grade! Intervint Raphael.

- Certes, mais peu auraient les épaules suffisamment solides pour tenir à long terme. Fit Haziel.

- Et donc? Interrogea Ciel en soupirant.

- Et donc, je propose un Conseil de diables. Coupa Sébastian.

- Toi, je t'avais dit de te taire! Gronda Saint Michel.

- Je sais. Mais je pense avoir une solution. Toi, tu n'en as pas.

- Nous t'écoutons démon. Dit Raphael. Mais fais vite je te prie.

- Fort bien. Il reste assez de grands démons dans cette pièce pour en faire une Assemblée qui gouvernerait les Enfers. Ainsi, il n'y aurait plus un seul et unique Maître, mais un Conseil qui voterait les décisions. Seul, aucun de ces démons ne peut prendre la relève, mais à plusieurs oui. Et mon jeune Maître, serait en quelque sorte le Président dudit Conseil. Il aurait la décision finale pour les décisions importantes sans pour autant monter sur un trône et résider aux Enfers. J'ajoute que personnellement, je ne souhaite pas faire partie de tout cela. Je préfère rester le majordome de mon Bocchan.

- Je suis d'accord. S'exprima une créature tapie dans les ténèbres.

Il s'agissait de Méphistophelès. Nous sommes encore quatre! Dommage que Belial ne soit plus là... Lui, il aurait pu remplacer Satan!

- Qu'en penses-tu Michaël? Questionna Haziel.

- J'en pense que je me moque complètement de ce que propose mon satané double. Que ce qui va remplacer Satan soit un abruti incapable m'est indifférent. Qu'ils mettent donc une chèvre sur son trône! En quoi est-ce le problème des anges de chercher "qui" serait suffisamment fort pour être le nouveau Diable? A t-on déjà vu ça de mémoire d'ange? Vous êtes là, vous autres, à vous creuser la cervelle pour trouver un Diable. Mais bon sang! Réflechissez plutôt pour trouver votre nouveau Dieu!

Il avait hurlé les derniers mots.

- Sébastian! Partons. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Toute cette histoire ne nous concerne plus. Laissons ces anges et ces démons décider de l'avenir du monde. J'en ai soupé de toute cette histoire. J'aspire à un peu de calme. Un thé brûlant et quelques biscuits dont tu as le secret seront mon plus grand réconfort. J'espère toutefois que mes têtes de linottes de serviteurs n'auront pas détruit le manoir en mon absence!

Tristement, le démon hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Finny, Bard, Meyrin et Monsieur Tanaka n'étaient plus malheureusement. Bélial les avait tué. Il n'avait rien laissé du manoir non plus. Redonner à l'imposante demeure sa splendeur d'antan ne serait pas un problème. Mais ses pouvoirs de démon ne pouvaient redonner la vie. Ciel allait sans doute être fort peiné de la disparition de ses quatre attachants domestiques.

Mais il le serait bien assez tôt, se dit le diable. Autant lui épargner quelques minutes de tristesse supplémentaires en le laissant constater les choses par lui-même dans une ou deux heures.

Fort heureusement, Mlle Elisabeth avait bénéficier de la protection de l'archange Saint Michel et était toujours en vie. Elle serait d'un précieux réconfort pour le jeune maître.

Le diable sourit intérieurement en pensant que Agni et Soma avaient eux aussi échappé à l'extermination. Que Soma ne soit plus de ce monde ne l'aurait pas atteint, mais il aurait énormément regretté la perte d'Agni. Son seul ami.

Ces deux là avaient une fois encore bénéficier d'une étrange protection divine.

Que cette lumière protège toujours Agni, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Et il se surprit à le penser, lui, un démon. Cet humain était vraiment hors du commun. Il avait insufflé en lui un sentiment étrange qu'il n'avait jamais connu : l'amitié.

Ciel et Sébastian partirent, laissant sans regret ceux qui se trouvaient dans ce qui fut le bureau de Monsieur Spock.

Deux heures plus tard, le garçonnet accompagné de son diable, fut confronté à la triste réalité. Il n'avait plus de maison et plus de serviteurs. Il ne restait de tout cela qu'un immense tas de cendres. A peine distinguait-on les quelques bribes de murs et de fondations. Mais de Finny, Bard, Meyrin et Monsieur Tanaka, il ne restait rien.

D'un regard il interrogea Sebastian qui lui donna la réponse.

- C'est Belial. Il avait des ordres de votre Grand-Père. Devant l'air effaré de son jeune maître, le démon poursuivit. Oui Bocchan, Satan souhaitait que vous vous détachiez des choses du passé. Il avait également demandé à Belial de tuer Mlle Elisabeth, mais rassurez-vous, elle a échappé à son funeste destin. La main guerrière de mon cher double angélique l'aura protégée comme il se doit. Elle va bien. Elle attend sans doute votre retour. J'imagine que... ohhhh non! non!

Soudain Sébastian s'éclipsa et courut comme une flèche pour finalement piler net.

- Il... il a laissé la chatterie. Merci Belial...Mais... c'est étrange, ils ont l'air en pleine forme ces petits amours. Pourtant, ils sont enfermés là depuis un moment. Sans nourriture, ils devraient être morts.

Le démon visa les gamelles bien pleines. Assurément, quelqu'un était venu s'en occuper. Mais qui?

- Ah tiens! Vous voilà!

Accompagné de Ciel, un homme aux courts cheveux roux et au visage aimable lui souriait.

- Aberline? C'est vous qui avait pris soin de ces adorables créatures?

- Oui. J'ai eu tellement peur pour Monsieur Ciel. L'incendie était tellement violent qu'il ne reste presque plus rien. Les corps de vos domestiques ont été retrouvés carbonisés, pratiquement en cendres. Ils ont eu une sépulture digne. Comme vous étiez introuvable, une enquête a été ordonnée et j'en ai été chargé. J'avoue avoir pensé que vous étiez mort vous aussi. Je suis heureux de voir que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Oui je suis là. Dit Ciel d'une voix égale, sans émotion.

- Bon, je vais faire mon rapport. Vous voudrez bien passer au poste pour faire une déposition?

- Dès que j'en aurais le temps.

- Je vais faire la chatterie Monsieur Aberline. Fit le démon tout sourire en prenant prestement les ustensiles de nettoyage des mains du policier.

- Bon.. bien. Eh bien je m'en vais donc. N'oubliez pas de passer déposer Monsieur Phantomhive!

Le jeune policier partit donc, soulagé d'avoir vu que l'enfant était encore de ce monde.

- Il me serait facile de le reconstruire. Souffla le diable.

- Non. Je m'en fiche désormais. C'était le manoir de mes parents, pas le mien. Il aura donc brûlé pour la dernière fois. Sébastian! Allons dans ma maison de campagne. C'est là que je me sens le mieux.

- Yes, my Lord!

Sébastian s'absenta quelques minutes puis revint fièrement avec un fiacre.

- Je ne te demanderais pas où tu as dégoté ça. Ricana le comte.

- Bocchan, c'est une sage décision. Répondit Sébastian en s'inclinant.

Le sourire du démon n'échappa cependant pas à Ciel qui comprit que tout cela n'était en rien innocent.

Après avoir promis à ses chats qu'il reviendrait les chercher le lendemain sans faute, Sébastian prit en mains les rennes du fiacre et emmena son jeune maître à bon train.

Ciel décida d'admirer le paysage. Il haussa le sourcil, mais ne s'offusqua nullement des trois corps gisant dans le fossé. Assurément, ils auront rencontré un ténébreux personnage pour qui seul comptait les désirs de son maître et qui ne faisait pas grands cas de la vie des autres.

Le sommeil emporta tout de même l'enfant dont les rêves furent agités durant tout le trajet. Il ne se réveilla toutefois que peu avant l'arrivée.

- CIELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Une tornade indienne se jeta littéralement sur le comte à peine celui-ci sortit du véhicule.

- Lache-moi IDIOT! Cracha Ciel en s'extirpant tant bien que mal des bras entreprenants de Soma.

- Bienvenus à tous les deux! Fit Agni en joignant les mains et en s'inclinant comme à son habitude.

- Ciel! Tout le monde pensait que tu avais été carbonisé en même temps que le manoir mais "moi" je savais que non!

- Et comment savais-tu ça? Demande Ciel avec mauvaise humeur tout en remettant correctement ses habits défaits.

- Parce qu'une voix divine me l'a dit bien sûr! Répondit l'indou avec fierté, l'index levé vers le ciel.

- Voilà autre chose... s'affligea le garçonnet en soupirant. Bon Sébastian! Je suis exténué et encore le mot est faible. Mène moi à ma chambre je te prie.

- Yes Bocchan.

Suivi de près par Soma, à son grand agacement, le comte se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il se buta cependant dans son démon qui, droit comme un I, se tenait planté dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches Sebastian! Questionna l'enfant avec humeur.

Comme son diable de majordome semblait littéralement statufié comme s'il avait été visé par les yeux de Gorgone elle-même, Ciel passa sous le bras qui tenait la porte pour entrer dans la pièce.

- Mais... mais... MAIS C'EST QUOI CA!?

- Alors le gris c'est triste à mourir! S'exclama Soma. Je me suis dit qu'un joli camaïeu de bleu ça changerait! Le turquoise va te donner une sacré pêche tu verras! Souris à la vie et la vie te sourira!

- Oh-mon-Dieu...

- Je savais que tu aimerais. Agni m'a dit que cela te plairait à coup sûr! Après tout bleu c'est la couleur du Ciel et même du Paradis. Ca te va comme un gant ! ah ah ah ah!

Ciel hoqueta sous la remarque. Si l'indien savait qui il était, à savoir le petit-fils de Satan, il aurait sans doute ravalé ses paroles. Cette pensée arracha un sourire à l'enfant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Soma qui explosa alors de joie en agrippant de nouveau le pauvre gamin.

- Tu vois! Ça marche déjà!

Agni applaudit en voyant ce tableau qui le ravissait. Littéralement présuré, Ciel décida que prendre l'attitude d'une poupée de chiffon était la meilleure solution pour échapper au plus vite au "supplice du bisou et câlin". Supplice qui aurait pu faire parti des "SSS", pensa t-il.

Sébastian quant à lui, regardait avec effarement la peinture bleue qui, posée grossièrement, avait coulée un petit peu partout et tout particulièrement sur les meubles, les beaux tapis et le long des vitres. Il ferma les yeux en espérant que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait, il retrouverait avec bonheur le magnifique papier en toile de jouy gris et argent et les encadrements de fenêtres blanc immaculé.

Mais le miracle n'eut pas lieu. La peinture bleue était toujours bel et bien là, à s'étaler effrontément là où il ne fallait pas.

Faisant contre mauvais fortune bon cœur, le diable se décida finalement à entrer complètement dans la pièce et fit abstraction de tout cela. Ciel et Sébastian n'avaient cependant pas conscience que la chambre n'était qu'une mise en bouche pour ce qui allait suivre. Car c'est au bord de la mort cérébrale que terminèrent nos deux malheureux, après avoir subi la "customisation" de la cuisine et du salon. Il faut dire que passer du vert pomme à l'orange fluo quand on est habitué aux couleurs sombres, c'est une épreuve.

- Monsieur Agni, puis-je vous demander où sont passés tous les tableaux qui se trouvaient initialement sur les murs? Demanda Sébastian en forçant le sourire.

- Monsieur Soma les a trouvé fort ennuyeux voire effrayants. Il les a tous décroché et dans sa grande bonté, en a fait don à des œuvres de charité. Si vous aviez vu la joie sur leur visage quand ils ont reçu les tableaux! Monsieur Soma a donc fait d'une pierre deux coups : il a débarrassé Monsieur Ciel de choses terrifiantes pour lui éviter des cauchemars et il a donner le sourire à de nombreuses personnes!

- Oh-mon-Dieu... fit Ciel en se laissant choir dans un fauteuil bleu électrique.

Bleu électrique.

Comme s'il avait été piqué au derrière par une guêpe, l'enfant se releva subitement et en bagayant, pointa du doigt le fauteuil en question.

- Ce... c'est...Monsieur Spock! C'est le même que Lui!

- Nieh? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Qui est Monsieur Spock?

- C'est le même fauteuil...Sébastian!

Mais Sébastian restait coi.

- C'est un type qui nous l'a donné. Fit Soma en haussant les épaules. Je l'ai tellement trouvé classe que j'ai décidé que ce serait "mon" fauteuil!

- Classe... ça... ton fauteuil...

- L'homme a aussi donné une lettre. Ajouta Agni. Mais il nous a dit de ne l'ouvrir qu'au moment opportun. Mais nous on savait pas quand serait ce fameux moment! Coupa Soma. Du coup, avec Agni, on a décidé que ce serait quand toi et Sébastian reviendriez.

- Et bien ouvre là! S'agaça Ciel.

Mais au moment où Agni allait décacheter la lettre en question, une lumière aveuglante illumina la pièce. Quand elle disparut, Michaël, Gabriel, Haziel et Raphaël étaient là.

- Mais que fichez-vous là vous tous! S'énerva le comte. Ne pouvez-vous donc pas nous laisser un peu en paix nom de Dieu!

- Bocchan! Le stoppa le démon. Inutile de vous énerver de la sorte. Ils ont sans doute encore une bonne raison...j'imagine...je l'espère.

Saint Michel semblait en pleine forme. Aucune blessure ne paraissait plus l'affecter et c'est le port droit qu'il prit la parole. La douceur de sa voix ne trahissait plus aucune colère ni animosité.

- Nous avons trouvé une lettre dans le bureau de Monsieur Spock, cachée sous le coussin de son fauteuil. Nous sommes ici parce que nous...l'avons lue. Je pense que la lettre que vous tenez Monsieur Agni contient des mots identiques à la nôtre.

Avec hésitation, l'hindou ouvrit l'enveloppe et en lut le contenu.

_"Hello mes p'tits gens! Bon quand vous lirez cette lettre je serais dans doute plus là. Bon vous serez sans doute en effectif réduit vous aussi hein! Quoique plus là, plus là.. c'est "oui" et c'est "non". MOI je serais plus là mais mon "Moi" lui, le sera! Vous pigez rien? Quoi je me "fourassise"? C'est pas une énigme nulle genre celle de ma défunte sœur que seule ELLE arrivait à trouver, que j'vous dit là!_

_ ENFIN BREF!_

_ Outre les mauvais graines dont on est jamais débarrassé et qui repoussent toujours, outre le Père Noël qui pense faire plaisir mais en fait nan, d'ailleurs le Micky tu prendras toute la dimension de la chose dans quelques mois, et ben je vous présente : the new Dieu ! __Toujours enjoué, optimiste, le cœur sur la main et SURTOUT : qui a des goûts très sûrs en matière de déco! Et la p'tite touche d'humour qui en rajoute une tite louchette : c'est l'ami du p'tit fils à Satan qui doit en braire comme un veau et CA ben c'est trop bon!_

_ Après le Lulu, j'avais joué "Soma" en "numéro étoile" comme dans une grille de Loto vous voyez? Un digne successeur que vous avez là! _

_ Donc ben au final c'est génial hehe. Dieu et Diable bosseront ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur! Un peu comme dans le merveilleux pays de Candy et des Bisounours réunis dans un seule histoire racontée par Père Castor. Une pensée pour le cœur du joueur du Grenier qui lâcherait à coup sûr si ça arrivait un jour XD. __Bon cette fois, j'vous laisse. Soyez sages sans moi. Soyez sages mes chers enfants. __Et rappelez-vous : le disco c'est la Vie!"_

- Oh-mon-Dieu. Se désespéra une fois encore Ciel.

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Soma qui paraissait bien étonné de toute cette attention.

- Ben quoi? Finit par demander le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

- La lettre dit que tu es Dieu. Dit Ciel visiblement pas très heureux de la nouvelle.

- Oh OUI! C'est Mon Dieu! S'exclama Agni en tombant à genoux les yeux embués de larmes de joie.

- On ne nous épargnera donc jamais rien. S'affligea Ciel en regardant son démon qui, à sa grande surprise, souriait. Et cela te fait rire toi?! S'offusqua le garçonnet

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. Répondit le diable. Il est amusant que votre majordome soit également l'ami du majordome de Dieu.

- Je suis loin d'être amusé par la chose Sébastian. Alors fais partir ce sourire plus que déplacé de ta face je te prie!

- Comme le très jeune Maître voudra. Je sourirai donc intérieurement.

- Tsss. Agaçant démon. Je doute que cet idiot ait pris toute la dimension de sa nouvelle fonction. En fait, je doute qu'il en ait seulement conscience.

- Nous lui apprendrons. Fit Michaël en souriant. Et puisque vous vivrez dans la même maison, nous les anges, aurons aussi un œil sur l'enfer d'une certaine façon.

- Parce que vous comptez vous installer ici? s'estomaqua Ciel, imité par Sébastian.

- Non, rassure toi. Je serai le seul à rester là. Comme cela j'aurai la possibilité de protéger Dieu et de te protéger toi, sans devoir aller en Enfer.

Cette nouvelle ne sembla ravir ni le comte, ni son majordome qui décida qu'un tour en cuisine lui ferait le plus grand bien, même si elle était dans des tons orange. Il pensa aussi à ses chats qu'il installerait bientôt et qu'il pourrait câliner à loisir et cette pensée lui fit le plus grand bien au moral descendu bien bas.

Les choses suivirent leur court ainsi.

Elisabeth vint par la suite s'installer pendant de longues périodes et une nouvelle aile fut construite pour la recevoir décemment. Ciel n'avait pu lui refuser. Elle était son rayon de soleil, même si au final cela compliquait les choses. Il décida de tout lui raconter. Il passa une nuit complète à tout lui expliquer notamment son enlèvement, le pacte avec Sébastian et même sa relation ambiguë avec lui. A son grand étonnement, la jeune fille ne se mit pas à pleurer ou à hurler. Elle écouta, réfléchit puis se montra compréhensive. Elle se montra même apaisante. Il l'avait sous-estimée. Elle était bien plus adulte, bien plus mûre qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Son cœur était pur. Il vit cette nuit là, une autre Elisabeth. Elle n'avait rien à envier aux anges, se dit-il.

Une fois par mois la grande pièce ressemblait à un champs de bataille, les démons nommés au Conseil remontant spécialement des Enfers pour voter les décisions importantes avec leur Président, comme cela avait été convenu.

Les anges ne pouvant s'empêcher de protester vivement contre la moindre décision évidemment, furent priés de rester dehors pendant les délibérations.

Soma, quant à lui, après avoir pris réellement conscience de ce qu'il était et de qui il était (cela avait quand même pris deux mois), faisait de son mieux pour tenir sa place hautement perchée. Il pouvait compter sur l'appui sans faille et le regard bienveillant de ses deux fidèles protecteurs : Agni et Saint Michel, qui faisaient preuve d'une patience sans borne.

Noël arriva bien vite.

Lizzie et Soma décidèrent de la décoration de la maison devenue manoir tant il y avait eu d'agrandissements.

Sébastian et Ciel semblaient au bord du gouffre. Les démons avaient, pour leur santé mentale, décidé de prendre des "vacances démoniaques" entre Noël et Nouvel an, pour ne pas avoir à subir une nouvelle agression de nœuds, bonbons, paillettes, rubans roses, chansons angéliques et pressurisations calinesques d'une tornade blonde en très grand forme les afflublants de serre-tête renne.

Minuit du 24 décembre avait sonné et tout le monde s'était offert des cadeaux. Les anges avaient tous eu droit à un bracelet élastique confectionné et offert par Soma : orange fluo pour Gabriel, vert anis pour Raphaël, bleu ciel pour Haziel et jaune poussin pour Michaël. Bracelets censés, dixit le nouveau Dieu, être "un signe de ralliement angélique".

L'archange Saint Michel était sorti peu après pour mettre, comme à son habitude, un cierge dans sa petite église.

En sortant de l'édifice, il remarqua qu'il s'était mis à neiger. Il leva le visage et contempla touts ces petits flocons blancs tomber du ciel comme des petites bulles de coton duveteuses, pour se poser gracieusement sur le sol. Il ouvrit la bouche et apprécia le contact glacé sur sa langue. Il adorait la neige. C'était joli, c'était magique. Tout était silencieux et le tapis blanc réfléchissait les rayons de la lune et donnait à la nuit une lumière nouvelle, presque divine.

Soudain, le silence fut rompu par des cris. Pas n'importe lesquels. Des pleurs. Des pleurs de bébé qui semblaient venir du lieu même où il avait trouvé Haziel.

Il se rappela la comédie de Lucifer puis comme il avait finalement offert ce qui lui restait de lumière pour sauver l'enfant. Il avait ensuite fallut enterrer la petite fiole avec tout un cérémonial dont Lucifer avait le secret et qui avait bien duré une heure.

L'archange ne s'était pas trompé. A même le sol, nu comme un ver, recouvert en partie de neige, un bébé braillait à plein poumons et gesticulait.

Avec précipitation, Michaël prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmitoufla dans son chaud manteau. L'effet fut immédiat. Les pleurs cessèrent. Alors l'ange examina le bébé qu'il tenait tout contre lui et qui le regardait lui aussi de ses grands yeux.

Verts. Iris fendue. Des yeux de chats.

Avec un geste lent, l'archange débarrassa les courts cheveux du bambin de la fine couche de neige qui les recouvrait. Nulle différence de couleur cependant entre les deux, à part peu être une brillance qui tirait sur l'argent.

Alors les mots de Monsieur Spock sur le Père Noël et les mauvaises graines prirent effectivement tout leur sens.

- Oh-mon-Dieu !

_Note de l'auteure : eh bien voilà. "Les Anges Pleurent" sont définitivement terminés. J'ai donc fait une fin qui je l'espère vous a satisfait tous. j'ai fait une fin qui me convient en tous cas. Qui laisse de l'espoir. Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout et d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour avoir enfin la fin. _

_Bocchan chan_


End file.
